


Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort

by La_plume_d_Eowin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Toshiko Sato, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Ianto, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Hurt Ianto Jones, I truelly don't like her, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Ianto Jones Backstory, Ianto is a wizard, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jack Has Feelings, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Ianto Jones, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 140,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_plume_d_Eowin/pseuds/La_plume_d_Eowin
Summary: Ianto Jones est un agent de Torchwood. Un agent plus que qualifié. Seulement, son équipe pense sincèrement qu'il n'est que leur barista. Mais Ianto est tellement plus. Bien plus. Il ne peut pas en parler, mais il a déjà regardé la Mort en face, plus d'une fois. La Guerre Sorcière n'a pas été belle, après tout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER :**  Hm... J'ai totalement fucké le tome 7 de Harry Potter, et je vais jusqu'à la saison 2 de Torchwood.
> 
>  **BÊTA**  : Merci à  **TenshinNeko**  ! \O/
> 
>  **NOTE : •** La moitié des personnages appartiennent à Russell T Davies, et l'autre à JK Rowling ! :D
> 
>  **•**  J'ai fait duré la guerre pendant deux ans et après, je n'ai presque pas eut à jouer avec la time line de Torchwood. Au chapitre 2, je mettrais une note pour que vous voyez comment j'ai arrangé les choses... Mais pour le moment, je garde un peu de mystère ;)
> 
>  **•**  Quant à Torchwood, j'ai commencé à tout changer à partir de l'épisode 4 de la saison 1, l'épisode avec Lisa, la cyberwoman. J'ai changé la fin de l'épisode - vous verrez ce que j'ai fait dans un des flashbacks de plus tard - et je me suis bien amusée avec toute la suite xD
> 
>  **•**  J'aime cette histoire, ok ? Je l'aime d'un amour tendre *^*
> 
>  **•**  Et je déteste Gwen, Ok ? JE LA HAIS, C'EST DU PUTAIN DE  **BASHING**  ! Rien de moins xD
> 
>  **•**  Et c'est un bon gros bébé. Un grooooos bébé de 140 milles mots \O/ Je le poste aujourd'hui, mais est-ce que ça vous convient ? Vous voulez un autre jour dans la semaine ? Il y a 13 chapitres, c'est vous qui choisissez :)

Ianto Jones se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que la douleur derrière ses yeux se faisait un peu plus puissante. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi fatigué, aussi vidé d'énergie. Lui qui avait, en quelques sortes, espéré vivre une vie plus tranquille dans le monde moldu... Oh, eh bien c'était le cas, c'était bien plus calme comparé à la guerre, après tout. Mais tout de même. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en septième année, avant de devoir quitter Poudlard pour rester en vie. Il devait à nouveau regarder par-dessus son épaule, vérifier d'être presque transparent, qu'on ne le remarque pas un peu trop. Pour qu'il puisse réagir à temps, si quelqu'un tentait de le poignarder dans le dos.

Certes, il avait donné toutes les bonnes raisons du monde à ses collègues de Torchwood III de douter de lui et de ses compétences. Il n'était après tout, quasiment jamais allé sur le terrain lors de mission. En plus de cela, il avait réussit à cacher une femme à moitié transformée en Cyberman dans les sous-sols du Hub pendant un long moment sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent et qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Parce que Ianto ne pouvait pas leur expliquer pourquoi il l'avait maintenue en vie tant de temps, pourquoi il avait tant veillé sur Hannah... Enfin, Lisa. Ils étaient des moldus, il ne pouvaient pas comprendre que Lisa avait malheureusement toujours été là, présente, son esprit et sa magie hurlant, se battant, un peu comme si elle avait été sous le sort de l'Imperium, fredonnant un chant triste pour qu'il l'aide. Il n'avait malheureusement rien pu faire, sinon abréger ses souffrances,  _parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé assez de temps !_  Il aurait pu la faire revenir, éliminer définitivement le poison alien de son système, il avait été aux portes de la réussite. La véritable raison de ce gâchis ! Le Cybermen en elle avait sentit sa percée imminente et s'était rebellé.

Alors oui, depuis, la tension au boulot était à son comble. Ianto percevait mieux que quiconque les regards sur sa personne qui se voulait pourtant discrète - vétéran de guerre oblige - et sa peau frissonnait presque constamment, réflexe de survie. Il avait envie de hurler, de tous les envoyer paître, qu'il puisse faire son deuil en paix, mais noooon. On n'avait pas de jours de suspension réel à Torchwood, trop dangereux. Non, le Capitaine le forçait à venir au travail, donnait de la paperasse en masse, de l'archivage, beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot en plus, ainsi qu'une suspension de terrain mais, eh ! Ianto n'était jamais allé sur le terrain ! Alors c'était son boulot ordinaire, une charge monumentale en plus.

En clair, ses nerfs allaient le lâcher. Il avait envie de pleurer. De maudire quiconque s'approchait un peu trop de lui, il ne vivait plus que sur ses réserves de secours, alimenté par beaucoup de café et même son noyau magique se trouvait affecté par sa fatigue. Sa pauvre Grand-mère devait se retourner dans sa tombe de le voir ainsi. C'était ironique tout de même : survivre à une guerre, être un des visages qui avait mené à la Victoire, avoir été personnellement remercié par la Reine avec une poignée de personnes seulement et finir par être bouffé par la paperasserie. Douce et belle ironie...

Et Ianto ne pouvait faire ses bagages pour repartir à Londres dans le monde sorcier, parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas répondre aux questions dérangeantes de  _Pourquoi le retcon ne fonctionne pas sur toi ?_  Parce que, ah, oui. Il avait un passé et surtout un entraînement en ce qui concernait la manipulation de l'esprit. Il avait dû faire face à beaucoup plus puissant qu'un peu d'effacement provoqué par une technologie biologique. Son esprit était plus que blindé.

Ianto soupira et se redressa, son cou ainsi que son dos craquèrent dans un bruit assourdissant qui lui arracha une grimace. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ravala un gémissement de douleur. Habituellement, ça lui faisait du bien, de tirer sur ses articulations, comme si ça le déchargeait d'un poids. Mais ce sentiment de plénitude et de satisfaction du travail bien fait ne l'avait pas atteint depuis un moment. Trop de boulot, il était à peine à jour dans ses missions, s'il ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il allait prendre du retard, et Ianto détestait ça. Des restes de sa vie passée. Pendant trop longtemps, il n'avait pas été très bon dans ce qu'il entreprenait, ou plutôt tentait. Maintenant qu'il excellait, il ne pouvait se contenter de moins.

Ianto jeta un coup d'œil à la jolie horloge de son bureau, une vieille pièce qu'il fallait remonter à la main, qu'il avait reçu comme beaucoup trop de choses en héritage.

3:47.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ça ne servait plus à rien qu'il rentre chez lui maintenant, si ce n'était que pour dormir trois quart d'heure et revenir ici à cinq heure. Son quota minimum était de trois objets par jour depuis son admission à ce Hub. Avec l'arrivage constant et ceux qui n'avaient jamais été triés jusqu'à son arrivée, recherches, archivages, étiquetages, sécurités… Trois, c'était suffisant pour commencer à résorber peu à peu le retard accumulé par Torchwood III toutes ces années, tout en ne prenant pas de retard avec les objets nouvellement arrivés. Il n'était pas submergé et avec les rapports que ça engendraient, il avait de bonnes longues journées bien remplies. Seulement maintenant, il fallait qu'il force pour tenir le rythme et il venait à peine de terminer le deuxième objet de la journée. Il se frotta les tempes en soupirant, se passant une main lasse et fatiguée sur le visage. Il commençait à prendre du retard...

Ce n'était pas bon, il n'aimait pas cela. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il se redressa sur son bureau, petit, en métal simple à l'entrée des archives, et se pencha pour prendre le petit sac qui se trouvait sous le meuble. Dedans, un pull, un coussin d'appoint et une légère couverture. Désormais habitué, nouvelle routine, il éteignit les lumières et s'enfonça dans les rayons jusqu'à un certain tournant, là où on ne pouvait le voir si on passait la tête dans les archives. Il lâcha son sac sur le sol, ôta sa chemise et son veston pour les plier. Ensuite, il passa son pull sur ses épaules avec un frisson, ce vieux pull qui l'enlaçait, comme une madeleine de Proust, un retour aux sources, à la chaleur d'un foyer. Ianto sourit et retira sa ceinture, ses chaussures, et après avoir sorti la couverture du sac, s'en servit comme oreiller, s'allongea pour une courte, très courte nuit. Plutôt une sieste, au point où il en était. Allez... Une heure et demie, ce n'était pas trop mal, il avait survécut pendant un long moment avec bien moins. Pendant presque deux ans. Il pouvait donc encore tenir avec quelques heures par-ci, par-là. Il allait pouvoir le faire, il le faisait depuis une semaine, il pouvait tenir. Il le devait.

Il s'endormit.

.*.

\- Et mon café, il est où, exactement ?

Ianto cligna des yeux, un peu surpris, et tourna la tête vers Gwen, qui le regardait d'un air exaspérée. Elle... attendait une réponse ?

\- Pardon ?

C'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait ?

L'ancienne flic soupira en roulant des yeux d'une manière bien trop exagérée, qui aurait pu être comique si Ianto n'avait pas été aussi fatigué. Le manque de sommeil rendait les choses beaucoup moins marrantes.

\- Mon café, répéta-t-elle d'un air supérieur en désignant le gobelet en carton du Starbuck que Ianto tenait à la main.

Ce dernier cligna de nouveau des yeux.

\- Euh... Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu voulais un café, déclara-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ton boulot ! On se troue le cul à défendre la planète, toi tu n'as qu'une chose à faire et tu te permets de disparaître jusqu'au Starbuck pour perdre ton temps et tu ne penses même pas à nous en ramener pour au moins faire passer la pilule. Tu te crois où, en centre de vacance ? Il va falloir que tu commences à prendre ce boulot au sérieux, cracha-t-elle d'un air hautain.

Ianto fronça les sourcils alors qu'une douleur se mettait de nouveau à battre sous son crâne, lui arrachant le peu de patience qui lui restait encore.

\- Eh bien, ma très chère Gwen, ce que je fais sur mon temps de pause ne concerne que moi. Ce que j'achète avec mon propre argent ne regarde aussi que moi et si tu veux toi aussi un café, la machine est à trois mètres derrière ton bureau. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai du boulot. Oui, du travail, étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Il ravala un  _connasse_  qu'il n'avait pas la force, ni le courage de lui cracher au visage. Il était un Lord Anglais, que diable. Il la laissa donc ainsi, les yeux écarquillés, l'air totalement choqué. Oh, étonnant ? Oui, le doux petit Ianto Jones pouvait s'énerver. Echo de son passé. Et s'il se laissait un peu plus aller, peut-être qu'ils allaient le laisser tranquille. Idée à creuser.

Le carton dans ses mains chauffait agréablement contre sa peau, et il s'y accrocha pour s'y ancrer. Le café de la grande chaîne de distribution moldue n'avait jamais été assez fort pour lui, mais non seulement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un café aussi noir que l'âme de Lucius Malfoy, parce que les autres ne savaient pas apprécier un café bien fort ; mais surtout, il avait eut envie de quelque chose de sucrée. Alors un latte au lait de soja avec trois pompes de caramel avait eu sa préférence aujourd'hui.

Oui. Quand il avait une dent sucrée, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Une fois l'antre des archives passée, Ianto se permit enfin de se détendre, ses épaules s'affaissant de lassitude. En réalité, il n'était pas en pause, il était bel et bien en retard. Il était une heure et Ianto était en retard pour la première fois de sa vie, de ses deux vies. Et beaucoup trop, en plus de cela. Il ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié.

Quand, arrivé, à trois heure du matin, il s'était profondément coupé la main sur un des objets qu'il étudiait - qui, heureusement pour lui, était aussi inactif que sa vie sexuel - il avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer, avant d'être assez maladroit pour se couper un doigt, de le classer, l'étiqueter et le ranger parmis les autres objets. Il avait nettoyé son établis, pris ses affaires et était enfin rentré chez lui. Il s'était nettoyé, soigné comme il pouvait sans user de potions et s'était mit au lit dans l'idée de se reposer, son lit jusqu'à au moins six heures. Sauf que... Il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Trop bien installé dans son cocon, dans la sécurité de son chez lui, son cerveau s'était laissé embrumé, englué. Pouf, plus personne. Il avait donc ouvert les yeux à 10 heures et s'était mit à courir, en oubliant au passage sa dose de caféine, d'où son arrêt au Starbuck avant d'enfin arriver au Hub.

C'était quelque chose ça, que personne n'ai réagi, réalisé qu'il était absent. Qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en s'asseyant enfin à son bureau. Il avait bien nettoyé avant de partir hier - enfin, tôt le matin - et même s'il n'avait pas fait une nuit complète, il se sentait d'attaque pour cette nouvelle journée. Plutôt assez motivé pour tenter de rattraper son retard… un optimisme, une motivation plus présente qu'habituellement. Certes, il en était à 7 objets de retard, sans compter celui qui l'avait outrageusement blessé la veille -tôt ce matin-. Il s'installa donc pour commencer son boulot.

Mais à peine avait-il réussit à terminer la paperasserie sur ledit objet que le Capitaine Harkness descendit et le rejoignit dans les archives. Ianto releva le nez de ses papiers et ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris en le voyant.

\- Hey Ianto, le salua le Capitaine avec un sourire chaud.

Ianto avala sa salive en faisant taire les remous dans son estomac.

\- Monsieur, le salua-t-il, évitant de penser au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il le regardait comme ça depuis la débâcle avec Hannah – Lisa. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? S'enquit-il en souriant paisiblement comme à son habitude.

Il ne vacilla pas – non, pas du tout, pas un seul moment – alors que le Capitaine le jaugeait du regard. Il se rapprocha et se pencha au dessus du bureau afin de prendre sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda son patron en fronçant les sourcils.

Ianto déglutit et se défit délicatement de sa poigne.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une petite coupure.

Le Capitaine ne dit rien, mais ne le quitta pas du regard.

\- Ianto, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Le plus jeune – euphémisme bonjour – fronça les sourcils. Oh.

\- Oui, tout va bien, monsieur.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est la première fois que tu es retard depuis que tu travailles à Torchwood III.

Ianto grimaça. Bien sûr, le seul qui avait remarqué, c'était son patron. Il était maudit.

\- Je... Oui, je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus, je... je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ce matin, toutes mes excuses.

Il évita le regard scrutateur de son patron sur sa personne et marmonna en arrangeant ses papiers sur son bureau.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air... Fatigué, déclara le Capitaine avec une voix un peu serrée.

Ianto haussa les épaules sans répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire, hum ? Qu'il avait trop de travail ? Alors qu'on le raillait, puisqu'il n'était « que » le barista de l'équipe ? Mauvaise idée. Il n'était pas du style à se plaindre, jamais. Et puis, ça allait passé. Ce n'était que de la fatigue, rien de bien méchant. Il allait s'en sortir, ça allait se calmer dans peu de temps.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le Capitaine plissa doucement les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Ianto ne détourna pas le regard, sûr et bien installé sur sa position. Il était entraîné à ce genre de regard, dans ses dernières années d'école, il ne flanchait plus face au regard scrutateur de Severus Snape, alors Jack Harkness ? Il était bon, mais ne faisait pas le poids. Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, le Capitaine hocha la tête.

\- Ce sera tout, Monsieur ? S'enquit ensuite Ianto en commençant à réfléchir sur quoi il allait se pencher juste après, taisant la chaleur s'épanouissant lentement en lui.

Jack avait vu, il l'avait vu, il avait remarqué.

Le Capitaine sourit, ce sourire habituel qu'il offrait à tout le monde, mais Ianto savait bien lire les gens, et ce sourire avait des traces de gène que Ianto n'avait jamais vu sur le capitaine.

\- Non... Pas vraiment. J'ai vu que tu étais en retard quand je suis venu te demander... un service, déclara-t-il.

Ianto haussa un sourcil. Jack bougea sur ses pieds – quoi ? Le Capitaine Jack Harkness qui se trémoussait ?! Euh... Non. Quelque chose n'allait pas-.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué au terrain et vraiment, si j'avais un autre choix, je ferais autre chose, mais Toshiko est malade, très malade, une grosse grippe. Elle a été hospitalisée pendant la nuit, et j'ai une deuxième alerte qui vient de tomber... Et je ne peux pas envoyer Gwen sur le site toute seule. Alors je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais-

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vous le patron, monsieur. Je vais là où vous voulez que je sois.

Jack grimaça, visiblement pas d'accord et Ianto se retint de soupirer. Avant qu'il n'arrive au pays de galles pour travailler avec Torchwood - et bien entendu, essayer de trouver quelque chose dans les archives de Torchwood III pour sauver Hannah – Ianto n'avait rencontrer le Capitaine que quatre fois, lors des réunions annuelles entres les différentes succursales. Il avait, pendant quatre ans de suite, assisté Madame Yvonne Hartman, la directrice de Torchwood One, comme son assistant personnel lors de ces réunions. Alors, quand Ianto avait approché Jack Harkness suite à la chute de Torchwood One et la catastrophe qu'avait été Canary Wharf, ce dernier l'avait reconnu.

Autant dire que mis à part son insistance, il n'avait pas eut besoin de vérifier ses antécédents. Oh, Ianto ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû regarder son CV public, mais n'était pas allé lire son dossier. Sinon, il aurait été suspicieux de tous ces trous et ces censures, dans son Dossier « public » de Torchwood One. Il aurait alors fouillé et trouvé son dossier crypté dans les dossiers que Torchwood III avait récupéré de son ancien lieu de travail et il aurait tout fait pour l'ouvrir et trouver ses secrets. Qui n'étaient pas tous dans son dossier, mais au moins, il y avait son vrai nom, quelques exploits lors de son adolescence et surtout, ses trois distinctions données personnellement par la Reine. Ainsi, il aurait tout à fait comprit qu'il n'avait  _ **pas**_  à s'inquiéter d'envoyer Ianto sur le terrain.

Mais le Capitaine Jack Harkness ne l'avait jamais fait et Ianto, vétéran de la guerre sorcière la plus meurtrière de l'histoire du monde, avait été relégué au rang de barista. Certes, officiellement, sur son contrat de travail de Torchwood One qui était toujours effectif au III, son travail consistait à veiller sur les objets trouvés lors des perquisitions mais aussi et surtout veiller à ce que des artefacts sorciers ne se retrouvent faussement répertoriés comme des objets aliens et qu'ils retournent en sécurité dans le monde auquel ils appartiennent réellement.

Mais ça, le Capitaine n'avait pu être mit au courant, puisqu'il  _ **n'avait pas regardé son dossier**_. Ianto savait que Jack Harkness, immortel de son état – oui, il était au courant – savait pour le monde sorcier. Sûrement un de ses exemptés du statut du secret. Mais c'était dans son contrat magique : Tant que son patron actuel n'avait pas clairement pris connaissance de son travail réel, en avait parlé avec lui, Ianto se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui parler explicitement. Alors Ianto attendait patiemment que Harkness se bouge, parce qu'il avait eue de la chance pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé d'artefact magique, mais quand ce sera le cas, Ianto ne pourra pas cacher les démarches qu'il aura à faire, et ça soulèvera des questions auxquelles il ne pourra répondre sans que le Capitaine  _ **ne regarde son dossier**_. Il attendait... Depuis deux ans. Ça commençait à faire long, oui.

\- Ça ira, Monsieur.

Il se leva et enfila sa veste – qu'il avait oublié ce matin en partant – et sourit.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-il paisiblement.

.*.

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Cracha Ianto entre ses dents serrées, tirant sur ses jambes.

Gwen avait bien entendu pas du tout apprécié être jumelée avec lui pour une mission, Ianto l'avait entendu se plaindre auprès du Capitaine, déclarant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire correctement son travail si elle devait constamment garder un œil sur lui, qu'il « n'avait rien à faire sur le terrain ! ». Ianto n'avait rien dit, faisant le joyeux naïf un peu sourd mais consciencieux. Il eut tout de même beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire, alors qu'elle gémissait et battait furieusement des cils vers Jack, en roucoulant presque qu'ils devaient être jumelés  _ensembles_  parce qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs. Un duo ultra fonctionnels et à la pointe. Mais Jack avait été ferme, il se devait de rester avec Owen pour cette mission particulière, et au vu du regard que le Capitaine jeta à Ianto avant de partir, ce n'aurait pas été avec Gwen qu'il se serait mis s'il avait pu choisir. Juste pour être sûr qu'il n'aurait rien.

Gwen était une ancienne flic, Owen avait travaillé avec la police et même l'armée, tous deux savaient et pouvaient se défendre, et le Capitaine les voulait tous en sécurité. S'il pouvait prendre les balles à leur place, il le ferait, ce joyeux idiot. Ça lui rappelait tellement son ancien camarade de chambre que ça lui faisait presque mal. Jack avait été le plus sérieux et le plus inflexible possible, déclarant, ordonnant même à Gwen de faire son boulot et de veiller sur Ianto, qu'il lui faisait confiance pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

Alors, armé des nouveaux pistolets que Owen avait créé – des armes qui envoyaient des ondes électromagnétiques, qui touchaient et perturbaient les synapses du cerveau, assommant toutes les races quelles qu'elles soient -, Gwen et Ianto était partit sur le site de l'alerte. En quittant le HUB, ils avaient tous deux pensé avoir affaire à un dérèglement, une variation dans l'espace et le temps qui faisait l'effet d'un miroitement, d'un mirage pour le commun des mortels. Seulement, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Un Weevil.

Par Morgana, un Weevil, quoi ! C'était bien sa chance, tient.

Gwen avait pesté, garé la voiture à moitié sur le trottoir et était sortie en trombe, sans même attendre Ianto. Ce dernier avait verrouillé la voiture, prit son arme de service, vérifié d'un doigt que sa baguette était toujours dans son étui autour de son bras puis s'était lancé dans la course poursuite.

Pleine d'adrénaline et sûrement avec une envie de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour se faire remarquer, Gwen avait décidé de se séparer de Ianto, déclarant dans le communicateur ouvert qu'il devait continuer à chasser le Weevil et le forcer à faire le tour du quartier, pour qu'elle puisse l'arrêter d'un seul coup dans sa course en lui barrant le passage.

Et Ianto se retrouvait là, à courser un alien dans les rues de Cardiff alors qu'il faisait beau, et rien, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Il n'y avait heureusement personne dans lesdites rues mais Ianto pesta un peu plus en voyant le Weevil tourner à gauche, à l'exact opposé de là où Gwen voulait que Ianto l'amène. Et l'ancienne flic ne répondait pas à ses appels, super ! Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il avait l'impression d'être totalement seul sur cette mission ! Et c'était officiellement sa première ! Ianto avait envie de gifler la jeune femme, pour qu'elle redescende enfin sur Terre, pour que sa tête énorme dégonfle enfin.

Le jeune homme força un peu plus sur ses jambes malgré sa fatigue, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir un rythme aussi soutenu s'il avait à faire ça tous les jours. Mais le Weevil ne pouvait lui échapper. Il essaya de tout son cœur de grappiller un peu plus de mètres qui le séparait de l'Alien, priant le grand Gryffondor que ce dernier n'ai pas eut le temps de disparaître avant qu'il atteigne lui-même la rue dans laquelle il avait disparu.

Seulement, en tournant à son tour à gauche dans la rue où l'individu s'était engagé, il trébucha en apercevant le Weevil au sol et au dessus de lui, penché, un homme. Ianto pesta de nouveau en réfléchissant rapidement pour savoir s'il avait le temps de retourner à la voiture prendre du retcon dans une des mallettes, mais il abandonna très vite en faveur d'un petit oubliette. Personne ne le saurait, il n'aurait qu'a trouvé une excuse, un petit mensonge pour expliqué comment il avait réussit à s'occuper d'un Weevil seul lors de sa première sortie sur le terrain.

Hors, a peine eut-il le temps de se rapprocher pour remarquer que le Weevil dormait, que l'homme se retourna et que Ianto se retrouva avec une baguette qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne juste sous son nez. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, parce qu'en plus ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme – Sorcier ! - face à lui. Aussi rapidement qu'elle fut brandie, la baguette fut baissée et l'homme haleta alors que Ianto déglutissait.

\- Harry ?! Souffla l'agent de Torchwood, n'en croyant pas sa chance.

\- Par Merlin, Neville ! Rétorqua ce dernier en laissant lui aussi un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

L'agent de Torchwood fit un pas en avant et attrapa son ancien camarade de chambre pour le serrer contre lui. Lord Harry James Potter-Black, sauveur du monde sorcier, détenteur de la légion de Merlin, de la croix de l'Ordre du Bain ainsi que celui du Charbon et sûrement le seul homme de la terre possédant la totale et complète immunité pour service rendu à l'humanité, lâcha un rire et serra Ianto Jones, aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Neville Frank Londubat, vétéran de guerre lui aussi détenteur de la légion de Merlin et de la croix de l'Ordre du Bain, à deux doigts du Burn out.

\- Par Merlin, Nev', souffla Harry en se séparant, mais sans lâcher ses épaules. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Presque quatre ans, mais on s'était à peine vu quand je travaillais encore à Londres, alors je dirais... Facile sept ans depuis que l'on s'est réellement vu et parler, juste avant que tu ne disparaisses du monde sorcier, répondit chaudement son ami.

Harry grimaça et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ouais... J'aurais sûrement dû envoyer des lettres, mais je voulais un peu de paix, soupira-t-il.

Ianto secoua la tête.

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fait la même chose. Je me suis tourné vers le monde moldu.

Harry plissa un peu des yeux.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler par Luna... Une branche plutôt secrète du gouvernement, non ?

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Mais je croyais que tu travaillais à Londres...

\- C'est... Ianto soupira. C'est compliqué. Et je n'ai pas trop le temps de parler.

Il ricana en avisant de la situation.

\- Il y a bien qu'Harry Potter qui soit capable de trébucher sur moi alors que je suis en mission secrète pour le gouvernement, rit-il un peu fort.

Harry le regarda et soupira, faisant presque la moue.

\- Ouais, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier baissa le regard sur le Weevil et grimaça.

\- Est-ce que je veux demandé ? S'enquit-il auprès de son ami.

Ianto grimaça.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, s'amusa-t-il avec un rire.

Il sortit son arme et tira sur le Weevil au sol, on était jamais trop prudent avec ces bestioles. Il soupira en regardant son ami alors que Harry resserrait sa prise autour de lui.

\- Je... Harry, est-ce que tu restes dans le coin pour un moment ? S'enquit-il, le cœur battant.

\- Eh bien... ça pourrait devenir définitif, oui. Il n'y a pas trop de sorcier près à me sauter dessus ici. J'aime bien également l'endroit.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait possible de se voir ce soir ? Pour discuter, rattraper le temps perdu...

Ianto grimaça en sentant toute la détresse, voir même le désespoir dans sa voix. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et s'avança pour presser ses bras.

\- Oui, Nev', bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux... !

Ianto lui offrit un sourire pathétique.

\- Je m'appelle Ianto Jones depuis quelques années maintenant... Si tu pouvais...

Il haussa les épaules et Harry sourit doucement.

\- Oui, je vois. Je suis connu sous le nom de Evan Jameson dans une bonne partie du monde, alors je comprend parfaitement.

Ianto sentit un sourire éclairer ses traits, un petit sourire tremblant, mais un véritable sourire tout de même.

\- Merci Harry, souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Son ami ne fit que sourire calmement, lui volant sa signature magique de ces dernières années et serra doucement son épaule.

\- Toujours pour toi, Nev'... Ian. On se voit ce soir, d'accord ?

L'agent de Torchwood hocha vivement la tête et fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche à la recherche d'une de ses cartes de visite, les quelques unes qu'il avait faite quand il avait commencé à être le visage... Public de Torchwood, pour la police de Cardiff tout du moins. Il en sortit une.

\- Je vais essayer de sortir vers 19 heure du travail, mais comme c'est un peu la panique dernièrement... Il y a beaucoup de boulot, je vais faire ce que je peux.

À l'aide du stylo toujours sur lui dans la poche intérieure de son veston, il griffonna son numéro personnel avant de s'arrêter, soucieux.

\- Euh...

\- Ian, je vis dans le monde moldu depuis des années, oui ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un téléphone portable, s'amusa Harry avec un sourire, devinant rapidement son soucis.

Son ami soupira et esquissa un sourire puis lui tendit la carte.

\- Bipe moi, que je puisse avoir un numéro pour te contacter au cas où. Tu vois où se trouve le pub le Shadow Sharps ? Dans le quartier le plus animé, avec tous les étudiants.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

\- On s'y retrouve à 20h ? Ou 19h30 ? Proposa le jeune homme avec un sourire. De là, je connais un petit restaurant sympa et discret où on ne sera pas déranger... Déclara-t-il d'un ton presque implorant, et il avait envie de se crucier le museau pour réagir de la sorte.

Le regard de Harry retrouva sa teinte soucieuse en l'observant mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Il se rapprocha pour passer sa main derrière sa nuque et la presser dans un geste de réconfort, qu'il avait fait pendant des années. Un simple geste, un rien du tout, mais le jeune gallois frissonna parce que c'était... Tout. Toute son enfance volée par la guerre. En un clignement de paupière, il se revoyait dans la salle commune or et pourpre, riant d'une idiotie dite par Ron sous le regard exaspéré de Hermione, pressé entre Harry et Seamus alors que Dean se prélassait contre les jambes de ce dernier. C'était le bon temps, où il n'était encore que Neville et pas Lord Londubat encore moins Ianto Jones, quand il était encore timide et pataud, mauvais en magie malgré leur vie déjà bouleversée et brinquebalé un peu dans tous les sens par Voldemort. Ils arrivaient toujours à grappiller des moments d'insouciance et de calme, faible écho de vies d'ados lambdas qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Ses muscles se détendirent sans son accord et un poids quitta son cœur.

\- Je te laisse bosser et on se voit ce soir, d'accord ? Proposa Harry d'une voix douce.

Parce que Harry avait peut-être été longtemps aveugle à son entourage - parce que, ah, il avait eut beaucoup d'autres choses à penser à l'époque, merci pour lui - mais la guerre l'avait rendu aussi affûté que Ianto : il savait, il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter.

Ianto haussa les épaules et baissa le regard sur le Weevil.

\- Oui... On se voit ce soir, sourit-il doucement, rassuré.

Plus que rassuré, soulagé.

Son ami était là, il n'était plus tout seul. Harry le regarda une nouvelle fois, vérifiant qu'il allait bien puis commença à s'éloigner. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour le fixer une dernière fois.

Seulement, avant même que Harry ne puisse disparaître au détour d'une ruelle, des bruits de courses parvinrent à Ianto. Le jeune homme se crispa, aux aguets, et se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu, mais ce n'était que Gwen. Gwen, courant vers lui avec un regard mauvais sur le visage.

\- Mais par le bon sens, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, le Tea-boy ?! Cracha-t-elle en passant à ses côtés sans même s'arrêter.

Ianto grimaça et pria un instant Merlin que Harry ait le temps de partir, de transplaner avant que Gwen ne lui tombe dessus et soupira en se redressant. Elle était partit poursuivre Harry, elle l'avait vu s'éloigner, mauvais point pour lui. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à garder sa façade de petit gentil.

Il se pencha au dessus du Weevil, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir le transporter jusqu'à la voiture puisque Gwen avait de nouveau disparu. Sauf qu'elle revint en pestant et alors qu'il se redressait pour la regarder, elle en profita pour le gifler. Durement. Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas trébucher en arrière, la joue douloureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as laissé un civil partir après avoir vu ça ?! Lui hurla-t-elle.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche, tant pour détendre sa joue que pour répondre, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Pourquoi Jack m'a foutu avec un incapable pareil, ce n'est pas vrai ?! Hurla-t-elle. Il aurait dû t'exécuter, putain ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand je pense que j'ai voulu prendre ta défense !

Ianto referma la bouche et soupira fermement par le nez.

\- Peut-être que si tu avais gardé ton communicateur ouvert ou juste été là, tu aurais su que le Weevil n'allait pas gentiment t'obéir, uniquement parce que Madame l'avait décidé ainsi… j'ai dû m'en occuper seul cracha-t-il violemment en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle le fixa, abasourdi.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu es un traitre qui a caché une monstruosité, qui a failli tous nous tuer, tu n'es pas un agent de terrain, c'est à peine si tu es un agent, tu nous sers à bouffer, le café, et tu arrives quand même à foirer les ordres qu'on te donne, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! Jack doit vraiment revoir ses priorités !

Ianto ferma les yeux en soupirant, essayant d'éteindre la douleur qu'elle provoquait avec ses mots. Oui, il avait fauté. Oui, il avait fait des erreurs qui avait coûté la vie à des personnes, mais Gwen aussi, qu'elle ne fasse pas l'Ophélie innocente. Il refusait de prendre toutes les fautes et la misère du monde sur sa pomme. Il porterait le poids de ses morts sur sa conscience jusqu'à son déclin, mais ça ne sera pas la première, ni la dernière fois. Il savait, il y était malheureusement habitué. Compartimenter sa vie lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer.

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait pas à lui parler de la sorte, elle était la  _n_ _ew_ _bie_ , la bleue, contrairement à lui. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry croisait le chemin de Torchwood, mais Ianto savait  _ **parfaitement**_ ce qu'il faisait. Soupirant d'exaspération, il se redressa avec tout le calme qui lui restait, toute sa bonne humeur de voir son précieux ami désormais disparu et la douleur sourde de retour derrière ses yeux.

\- Sécurise le périmètre pendant que je vais chercher la voiture, soupira-t-il presque.

Non. Il soupira totalement en fait. Elle le fusilla du regard, le visage tournant à une drôle de nuance de rouge.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je suis un agent de terrain, ton supérieur hiérarchique ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ordres ? Toi ?! Cracha-t-elle violemment.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça de nouveau l'arrête du nez.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça, bien. Mais au moins, fais ton boulot et sécurise l'endroit. Mis à part si tu veux aller chercher toi-même la voiture ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix sûre et forte, froide et implacable, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années.

Au vu de son regard interloqué, surpris et outré, Ianto avait définitivement abandonné la petite image de barista mignon, gentil et serviable. Avec un juron sorcier marmonné entre ses dents serrées, le jeune agent de Torchwood quitta les lieux pour aller chercher la voiture.

Ça allait être une très longue journée, en préparation au chaos que cela allait provoquer, il remonta et raffermit au maximum ses boucliers d'occlumencie. Allez, plus que quelques heures à supporter.

.*.

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère. Immortel, il avait vu bien plus de choses qu'un humain lambda et peut-être même qu'un sorcier. Il était plus que conscient de la finalité de l'humain et des changements auxquels allait faire face l'Humanité durant le siècle en devenir. Il voulait protéger le monde en général et quand le danger se rapprochait un peu trop de ses hommes, de ses employés, il pouvait devenir très dangereux. Mais quand le danger provenait d'un des siens ?

Sa colère était dévastatrice.

Toshiko n'y avait jamais eut affaire, trop douce qu'elle était, âme pure et gentille. Owen, une seule fois. Ça lui avait suffit et il savait désormais quand il fallait qu'il recule avec son sarcasme habituel. Gwen, elle n'avait jamais vu cette facette de Jack. Pour elle, l'homme était un héros parfait sans aucun mauvais côtés. Mais Ianto, lui, ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il faisait face à ce Capitaine froid, clinique, impitoyable et ça en moins d'un mois.

Seulement, malgré cette nouvelle entorse au règlement ainsi qu'une baisse renouvelée de confiance qui pouvait lui être fatale, Ianto n'avait pas peur. Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise en face du bureau de Jack, tout aussi inflexible que lui. Il se concentrait plus sur le renforcement massif de ses barrières d'occlumancie pour un blindage jamais atteint, que sur la situation elle-même. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se "perdre", pas maintenant.

Jack était un télépathe, tout le monde ou presque l'était dans l'époque d'où il provenait malgré le contrôle optimal et parfait du Capitaine, Ianto avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'effondrer. Pour le Capitaine, c'était comme une seconde nature, de ne pas envoyer son esprit vers les autres, aussi naturel que ne pas respirer. Seulement, à cette époque, personne n'était officiellement télépathe - même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, puisqu'il était 'juste' un occlument assez puissant - le chef de Torchwood III ne voyait pas l'intérêt de renforcer son esprit quand il était en colère, personne n'était supposé pouvoir l'entendre, le sentir.

Mais pas Ianto.

Ianto était un sorcier. La guerre l'avait façonné au-delà de la raison, forgé par l'expérience, la survie, les épreuves avec pour seul but, cacher et protéger son esprit par tous les moyens. Ironiquement cela avait développé son occlumancie. Et rendu plus sensible. Là, l'esprit de Jack était  _ **partout**_. Une seule défaillance de sa part et Jack pourrait détruire son esprit en un clin d'œil, ou du moins, y mettre beaucoup de bazar pour s'en remettre, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours.

Alors oui, il n'avait pas trop le temps de s'inquiéter de sa colère physique, il devait faire face à celle mentale.

\- Ianto.

Le plus jeune agent de Torchwood cligna des paupières, surprit de s'être un peu perdu dans son esprit. Calmement, il leva la main pour se presser l'arrête du nez, son cerveau pulsant juste derrière ses yeux. Longue journée. Très longue journée en perceptive. Par Merlin, Morgana et tous les autres, il était si fatigué...

\- Je t'ai donné une deuxième chance. Je n'ai rien dit avec Lisa, je t'ai laissé revenir, je t'ai donné une  _ **nouvelle chance**_  ! Je me suis permis de te faire confiance, tu m'avais dit que tout irait bien ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le Capitaine d'une voix sombre, le visage tout aussi froid, cette véhémence furieuse toute portée sur Ianto, qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas tressaillir sous l'assaut mental brutal.

Il cligna un peu plus fort des yeux pour faire refluer la douleur et croisa les mains entre ses jambes, entrelaçant ses doigts.

\- Nous pensions avoir affaire à une perturbation visuelle, mais c'était une vue de Weevil. Gwen et moi avons été séparé et j'ai dû neutraliser la menace seul, répondit-il calmement.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que m'a dit Gwen ! Rétorqua l'immortel en haussant à peine la voix.

Ianto plissa un peu des yeux, frustré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore dit ?

\- C'est à dire ? S'enquit-il.

\- Elle t'a donné des instructions claires. Tu n'es pas un agent de terrain et tu aurais dû suivre ses instructions, ses directives, mais non. Tu as désobéit, encore une fois et pire que tout : Le Civil ! Le Civil, Ianto ! Que tu as laissé partir sans chercher à le retenir. Tu l'as laissé partir, et Gwen n'a pas pu le rattraper ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?

Le jeune agent de Torchwood laissa place pendant un instant au sorcier qu'il avait été durant la guerre et il sentit son regard s'assombrir, devenir froid et tranchant.

Elle avait osé.

N'avait-elle jamais rien appris durant son temps avec la police ? Ne jamais enfoncer un collègue, jamais ! Toujours se soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe ; mais apparemment, pas la grande Gwen !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, réussit-il à dire sans trop grincer des dents.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils avec une grimace de colère sur les traits, mais Ianto ne le laissa pas parler, enchaînant plutôt.

\- Quand nous avons compris que c'était un Weevil, on a approché le plus possible la voiture de l'endroit où il avait été aperçut et quand nous l'avons trouvé, on s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Gwen a décidé que l'on se sépare. C'est elle qui a voulu couper la route hypothétique du Weevil en omettant le fait qu'il avait de nombreux autres moyens de nous échapper, sa route n'était pas toute tracée. Alors oui, il est vrai que je n'ai pas suivit son ordre de conduire le weevil là où elle le voulait, parce que je n'ai pas pu ! Il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de l'endroit où elle le souhaitait quand j'ai réussit à le rattraper. Certes, j'aurais dû peut-être courir plus vite pour l'emmener là où elle le voulait, mais désolé d'être moins rapide qu'un Weevil, lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte et sûre qui arracha un haussement de sourcil surpris au Capitaine, interloqué par le presque éclat de son plus jeune agent.

\- Gwen a dit- tenta-t-il.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Monsieur, Gwen dit beaucoup de choses ! Mais a-t-elle précisé qu'elle a éteint son communicateur ?

Jack ne répondit pas et Ianto se redressa, le regard froid et dur.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit en effet vantée d'avoir par inadvertance éteint son oreillette. J'étais sûr le terrain parce que Tosh est malade, donc il n'y avait personne pour en effet être sûr que nous étions toujours en contact, et personne pour les rallumer à distance dans le cas contraire ! S'il n'y a que ça, et vu que ma parole vaut moins que celle de Gwen, il y a toujours les enregistrements de nos communicateurs. Il y aura moi en train de beugler en demandant à Gwen de me répondre ! Lâcha-t-il, acerbe.

\- Le Civil, Ian ! Est-ce que tu vas me dire que ça aussi, c'est de sa faute ; qu'un témoin ai pu partir sans avoir eut le droit au retcon ?! Surenchérit Jack en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était de  _sa_  faute, ne me faite pas dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit ! J'expose juste les faits ! Nous nous sommes séparé sur ordre de Gwen, elle a fait une fausse manipulations qui a coupé son communicateur dans les deux sens. Je ne l'entendais plus, elle ne m'entendait plus ! C'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvé seul à devoir m'occuper du Weevil !

\- Puisque tu sembles vouloir éviter cette conversation, j'ai juste à écouter ces fameux enregistrements pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet homme alors ? Cria presque l'immortel.

Ianto tressaillit.

\- Non. Parce que j'ai coupé mon micro quand le Weevil a été neutralisé.

\- Tu as fait QUOI ?! Ianto, bon dieu, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! Attends, non. Non ! Tu le connait ?! Devina enfin le patron de Torchwood III.

Ianto n'hésita que quelques secondes, puis décida de dire la vérité.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux son nom, maintenant, gronda l'immortel en prenant sur son bureau face à lui, une feuille et un stylo.

Ianto soupira de frustration.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il simplement.

Le Capitaine se figea et Ianto fut a deux doigts de regretter d'avoir dit la vérité.

\- Répète-moi ça, pour voir ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répéta consciencieusement Ianto d'une voix ferme.

Le regard véhément que Jack posa sur lui aurait pu lui donner des sueurs froide, mais il avait été un des élèves les plus désastreux de Severus Snape. Il n'était pas du tout impressionné.

\- Tu ne peux pas ? Ou tu ne veux pas ? S'enquit fermement le patron de Torchwood d'une voix glaciale.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? L'un comme l'autre, vous n'aurez pas son nom. Ce n'est pas du ressort de Torchwood.

La fureur du Capitaine Jack Harkness fut dévastatrice.

Littéralement.

L'énorme mur aux allures de Poudlard qu'il avait érigé pour protéger son esprit se fendilla et la douleur le submergea.

Si le Capitaine lui parla, Ianto ne l'entendit pas. Il n'y avait que ce tonnerre tonitruant qui envahit sa tête, ses oreilles, son esprit et ses mains plaquées sur ses tempes ne lui servirent à rien. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge, s'il lâcha une petite, toute petite et légère plainte douloureuse, c'était juste parce qu'il ne pu la retenir. C'était... Comme un Crucio, mais de l'esprit, en pire et en même temps différent. La "finesse" de Jack était aussi "délicate" - ironie - que celle de Rabastan Lestrange, sauf que ce dernier cherchait bien à détruire ses barrières ainsi que son esprit ; tandis que Jack n'était  _qu'en_ colère.

Puis soudainement, tout fut terminé. La douleur reflua, et même si les défenses de ses murs étaient toujours endommagées, Ianto les sentit commencer à se réparer d'elles-même. Il avait simplement besoin d'un peu de méditation, rien qu'un peu.

Ianto pu enfin rouvrir les yeux.

Haletant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps frissonnant de sueurs froides alors que son visage était couvert d'une couche désagréable de transpiration. Un goût de fer dans la bouche, et ses lèvres humides. Son nez s'était mit à saigner sous l'attaque involontaire. Ses mains étaient fermement serrées en poing à s'en faire mal.

Et a ses côtés se trouvait Jack, le regard inquiet, une main sur son épaule.

\- Et merde, souffla Ianto d'une voix faible.

Il avait perdu... l'habitude à ce que son esprit se retrouve pris d'assaut. Il ne s'était plus attendu à avoir affaire à ce genre d'attaque surprise.

\- Ianto... Murmura Jack en pressant un mouchoir en papier sous le nez qui saignait encore un peu. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais télépathe ?

Toute trace de colère semblait s'être dissipée. Ou plutôt Jack avait-il comprit la situation et reprit le contrôle sur son esprit, sa colère qu'il avait projeté dans toute la pièce, l'enfermant derrière des barrières pour qu'elle n'atteigne plus Ianto. Ce dernier grimaça.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas, gronda-t-il.

\- Ianto ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Insista le patron de Torchwood en le fixant, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas, Monsieur ! Répéta Ianto d'une voix forte et stable.

Sa migraine basique se rappela à son bon souvenir et il grimaça de douleur en appuyant ses doigts contre sa tempe.

\- Mais- Commença Jack.

Sauf que la patience de Ianto était grandement mise à mal, alors il soupira bruyamment de frustration.

\- Je ne suis pas un télépathe, parce que ce n'est pas reconnu par l'état, par aucune grande instance dans le monde. Ce n'est pas un fait avéré, qu'une fantaisie, alors non. Je ne suis pas télépathe.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge ; bien au contraire, c'était vrai, personne ne reconnaissait encore la télépathie comme quelque chose de réel. Seulement, il ne mentait pas non plus, il n'était pas un télépathe, il était juste un Occlumens accomplit. Il n'y avait pas de télépathe chez les Sorciers, sauf que c'était comme ça que les appelaient les moldus.

\- Et pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Ah, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Railla-t-il, acerbe.

\- Ianto ! Je suis ton ami, j'aurais pu...

\- Non, Monsieur, souffla Ianto, une soudaine colère fit bouillir ses veines. Nous ne sommes pas ami, au pire je ne suis que votre subalterne. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de vous le dire, claqua-t-il en se redressant sur ses jambes tremblantes, cherchant à faire repartir la circulation sanguine dans son corps.

Surtout, il n'avait pas pu. Il était toujours lié à Torchwood par un contrat magique, contraignant. Il ne pouvait parler de ce genre de choses à ses collègues s'ils ne comprenaient pas en premier. Il  _ne pouvait littéralement_ _ **pas**_ en parler. Ni l'écrire. Rien, si les autres n'étaient pas au courant. Jack pensait avoir comprit, alors que le contrat magique se faisait plus lâche avec lui. Mais Ianto ne pouvait toujours pas lui dire qui il était réellement - et franchement, il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, justement ! Non seulement parce qu'on ne fonctionne pas comme Torchwood One, mais aussi pour aujourd'hui ! J'aurais pu te transformer en légumes si je n'avais pas compris assez tôt ce qu'il se passait ! Contra le Capitaine en se redressant lui aussi, le regard flamboyant.

Ianto ricana amèrement, faisant froncer les sourcils de Jack d'incompréhension.

\- Vous avez peut-être un esprit envahissant, mais je ne me suis pas écrasé au beau milieu de Canary Wharf, alors qu'il y avait des milliers d'esprits hurlant de douleur autour de moi. Il faut bien plus pour détruire les murs que je me suis créé ! Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.

Jack soupira de frustration, les narines évasées.

\- Si tu veux le jouer comme ça, bien ! En tant que supérieur hiérarchique, tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de garder le secret comme avec Torchwood One, tu ne risquais strictement rien du tout ici ! Ça aurait pu nous être très utile et-

Ianto ricana et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Premièrement, certes ça pourrait être utile, puisque ça l'a été quand je travaillais à Londres. Mais ici ? Au mieux pour l'équipe, je suis le barista et l'agent des relations publiques, le visage de Torchwood pour le grand public et la police ; au pire, je ne suis que le concierge, le livreur et l'homme de ménage ! Ouvrir mon esprit aux autres, bien sûr. A qui ? Aux chiffons et aux brosses de nettoyage qui servent pour éponger le sang Alien ou Humain qui jonchent nos scènes de crimes ? Utilité, zéro. De plus, mon contrat stipulait que personne, je dis bien personne, ne devait le savoir, seulement mon supérieur.

Jack grinça des dents.

\- Il faudrait savoir, non ? Je suis quoi, hm ? Tu ne travailles plus pour Torchwood One, tu es un agent de Torchwood III !

\- Non, justement.

\- ... Excuse-moi ?! S'offusqua Jack, la colère s'échappant de nouveau de lui.

Ianto grimaça et renforça "manuellement"les protections de son esprit.

\- Je suis un transferts, Monsieur. Un transfert de Torchwood One, et nous savons tous les deux ce que ça veut dire juridiquement, parce que vous l'avez fait exprès. Les transferts est le moyen le plus tordu de punir un agent sans avoir à l'éliminer, le donnant comme paillasson à une succursale de Torchwood sans pour autant lui retirer son statut d'agent lors de son emploi précédent. Et même si Torchwood One n'est plus, pour une agence comme la nôtre, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui gène. Juridiquement, je suis toujours sous les contraintes de mon contrat avec Torchwood One. Vous avez personnellement engagé Suzie, Owen, Tosh et Gwen. Vous avez personnellement rédigé leur contrat et c'est moi-même qui leur ai amené pour qu'ils les signent. Mais vous n'avez jamais voulu m'embaucher à cause de la débâcle de Canary Wharf, vous ne me vouliez pas dans votre équipe et parce que vous avez eut besoin d'un concierge, que j'étais trop insistant pour votre bien, vous avez juste transféré mon contrat des archives numériques de Londres ici, à Cardiff. C'était petit, c'était vicieux, mais je n'aurais pas agi différemment, parce qui si ça avait été moi à votre place, je ne m'aurais pas voulu non plus.

Ianto se tut un instant, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Le Capitaine ne faisait que le regarder, son esprit calme et l'air un peu surpris, soucieux, mais aussi gêné.

\- Alors oui. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, comme beaucoup d'autres choses encore, parce que c'est mon boulot. C'est pour ça que j'ai été transféré ici, pour nettoyer après vous, et je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça m'a plutôt bien servi de faire parti du décor.

Le Capitaine haleta et posa sur lui un regard ahuris qu'il parle aussi froidement et détaché de l'affaire de Lisa-Hanna qui ne datait que de deux semaines. Mais sa peine et sa douleur étaient soigneusement enfermée derrière ses barrières mises à mal mais qui tenaient toujours bon. Et Ianto en avait marre d'être le paillasson, son côté Gryffondor, impulsif ressortant et il n'allait pas le muselé alors qu'il pouvait enfin parler librement, même si ce n'était que pour un cours instant.

\- Seulement pas assez, malheureusement, termina-t-il avec un soupire douloureux. Je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite au vu de ce qui s'est passé, je suis plus heureux de votre politique de faire bien différemment que les autres Torchwood. Plus que cela, j'adhère, je cautionne et je respecte ça. Malheureusement, à tant vouloir chambouler et changer les règles, vous en avez oublié qu'elles existent, et surtout qu'elles existent pour une raison ! Ainsi que la paperasse que tout le monde ici semble tant détester. Vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi il est si important pour nous de tenir des registres excessivement bien tenu et minutieux. Dois-je vous rappeler comment c'était ici avant que je ne m'impose et que vous me transfériez ? Si je n'étais pas là pour terminer les rapports et les envoyer à Torchwood II, ce ne serait pas fait, ou dans la précipitation d'un moment avec des fautes, des oublis, deux semaines concentrées de paperasse pour une années complète d'un coup, et des erreurs qui pourraient être fatales.

Ianto haleta de nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Hm, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulut faire, quasiment tout reprocher à Jack. Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

\- Mais qu'importe, vraiment. Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-il en se secouant. J'en ai trop dit, et je devrais vraiment me taire et partir. Donc si nous en avons terminez ici, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail devant moi, la couverture de la vue du Weevil ne va pas se créer toute seul et Tosh, bénie soit son âme si altruiste et si pure, n'est pas là pour m'aider avec les Archives. Alors Monsieur, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller gentiment me remettre de la course poursuite et retourner au travail, lâcha-t-il un peu amer.

Il fit un signe de tête sec à l'homme toujours silencieux face à lui et ne le laissa pas rétorqué quelque chose avant de quitter son bureau, claquant un peu trop fort la porte derrière lui.

S'il avait laissé Jack dire quelque chose, il se serrait encore plus énervé et mine de rien, Ianto ne voulait pas être viré à cause d'un de ses coups de sang purement Gryffondor. La colère faisait bouillir ses veines et battre sa tête, ses protections mises à mal, mais quelques heures dans les archives et une petite demie-heure de méditation le calmera et soignera les blessures de son esprit. S'il ne s'en occupait pas rapidement, la colère allait se dissipée pour laisser place à la douleur sourde de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, durant le courant du mois. Et il n'avait pas la force d'y faire face, pas encore.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin de se prendre un café qu'il trouvait bien mérité, Owen l'interpella.

\- Hey, Tea-boy ! Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas trop mit en rogne, pesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard supérieur et dédaigneux, qu'il faisait toujours.

A son poste de travail, Gwen se tourna vers Ianto et lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Tu as intérêt à lui ramener son plat préféré, on ne va pas subir son courroux à cause de toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Ianto s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la cuisine pour pivoter lentement sur ses pieds, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Owen mais se concentra totalement sur la femme.

-  _Excuse-moi ?_  Susurra-t-il insidieusement, ayant une rapide pensée tendre pour Harry et son fourchelange. Est-ce qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu t'attends réellement à ce que j'aille chercher de la nourriture ? Ta bouffe, Gwen ? Cracha-t-il en s'avançant doucement vers elle, lentement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et renifla, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est ton boulot à ce que je sache. Après la merde que tu as fait tout à l'heure, tu devrais aller justifier ta paye !

C'était ça, le plus gros problème de Gwen, en plus de son égo démesuré, sa... passion flamboyante. Ce qui avait attiré Jack d'ailleurs. Elle était un mauvais mélange des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Et contrairement au résultat qu'avait donné Harry, ce n'était pas agréable ni sympathique. Ianto se rapprocha un peu, le visage froid - et si Owen le regarda avec un air surpris, face à son stoïcisme et son attitude glaciale qui tranchait totalement avec ses habitudes, il ne le vit pas.

\- Non, non, Gwen. Ce n'est pas mon boulot, c'était juste de la prévention et de la gentillesse. Et tu sais quoi, grande nouvelle : tu peux te torcher. Tu as deux jambes, si tu as faim, tu peux aller te chercher ta pitance seule.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur le bureau et sa chaise, la bloquant efficacement.

\- Et que ce soit bien clair, Gwen. La prochaine fois que tu veux m'enfoncer... que tu veux enfoncer et poignarder dans le dos n'importe lequel de tes collègues, assure-toi qu'il n'y a aucune preuve qui réfute tes déclarations, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix froide et glaciale, vestige de la guerre.

Gwen était silencieuse, pâle et totalement figée de surprise et, par Merlin que c'était jouissif, de peur.

Toujours en colère, il serra très fort les mains pour s'éviter de la gifler.

\- Pauvre petite conne, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner en abandonnant l'idée pourtant silencieuse d'un café bien fort, quittant le Hub pour s'enfoncer dans les archives, sans faire attention au regard surpris mais fier d'Owen qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Ianto désira verrouiller les archives mais, malheureusement, c'était une mauvaise idée. A cause de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Voir ces derniers mois. Il était condamné à aller aux toilettes la porte ouverte pour que les autres puisse le surveiller, eh bien qu'a cela ne tienne. Il s'enfonça plutôt dans les Archives, allant là où il dormait depuis quelques temps et se mit à l'aise, en tailleur sur le sol froid. Il ferma les yeux pour respirer profondément et doucement, il entra en méditation.

Il fallait qu'il se calme en tout premier. C'était le plus important.

.*.

Owen disparut dans sa baie médicale, laissant Gwen seule dans la pièce principale du Hub, tremblante. Oui, elle ne se trompait pas, elle n'avait pas froid : Elle tremblait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Depuis quand... Depuis quand Ianto faisait-il peur ?! Non, non, il ne pouvait pas faire peur, il était le doux, gentil et naïf Ianto. Il ne pouvait pas faire peur !  _Oui, mais Ianto a tout de même fait entrer un_ _A_ _lien dans la base, l'a gardé caché pendant des mois à la vue de tout le monde et a_ _failli_ _tous_ _les_ _tuer._

Jack avait gardé Ianto... Hm, Gwen ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais oui, il l'avait gardé. L'Alien, le Civil et la façon dont il lui avait parlé.

"  _\- Je suis un agent, ton supérieur hiérarchique !_

 _\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça, bien._  "

Ça voulait dire quoi ça, exactement ? Jack n'avait pas de considération pour Ianto. Enfin, si. Gwen savait parfaitement que la conscience professionnelle de Jack le poussait à observer, regarder et veiller sur tous ceux qui travaillaient pour lui, même les plus insignifiant possible comme Ianto. Parce que Jack était un bon patron. Mais il tenait plus à Gwen, Owen et même Toshiko. Parce que malgré l'air un peu nerd de Toshiko, elle aussi était agent de terrain, ceux qui étaient en première ligne, ceux qui faisaient toute l'action. Ianto, lui, gardait le Hub en ordre et fonctionnel pour qu'ils puissent travailler, leur ramenait de la nourriture et faisait un café formidable. Leur chauffeur, quelques fois, et il était celui qui faisait la paperasserie, oui. Ils avaient d'autre choses à faire, après tout. Mais contrairement à eux, Ianto était  _remplaçable_.

Jack ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui se cachait derrière la face tranquille du concierge de Torchwood III, qu'ils avaient tous entre-aperçut avec l'histoire du Cyberman et que Gwen venait de revoir. Non. Ianto pouvait devenir dangereux,  _une nouvelle fois_! Et Jack avait d'autre chose à penser, Gwen comprenait. En tant que sa collègue et son commandant en second, c'était à elle de faire attention. C'était à elle de trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec ce traître et rassembler les preuves qui empêcheront une catastrophe qui pourrait bien être pire la prochaine fois.

Gwen allait garder l'œil ouvert, oui. Elle allait bien faire son travail, sauver la journée, et Jack sera fier d'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _BIM !_
> 
> _MOUAHAHAHA ! \O/ IL EST PAS TROP COOL MON IANTO/NEVILLE ?!_
> 
> _*chantonne* Huhuhu~ Damn, j'adore cette histoire... Neville est tellement cool, Ianto est tellement Badass ! Jack est un peu à la ramasse, et Gwen est une s****e. Ahaha, j'aime Harry aussi. Un énorme dork adorable, très marrant, et carrément trop classe, parce qu'il est encore plus badass que dans les bouquins. ( La guerre qui a durée plus longtemps, a été encore plus violente et plus sale, les mangemorts ont été encore plus affreux - j'aime faire de vrais gros méchants jusqu'au bout - et le côté de la lumière a été encore plus puissants et actifs dans la guerre, de forts et valeureux guerriers... Et un peu tous cassés, il faut le reconnaître. )_
> 
> _Enfin... Bref. Ça vous plait ?_
> 
> _Je vous dis... A la semaine prochaine ? :D Plein de bisous !_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Ianto ont une grande discutions sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur vie depuis la dernière fois qu'il se sont vus. Beaucoup de nostalgie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **•**  Aloooors. Ma petite  **timeline**  totalement fucké liant HP et Torchwood : 30 juillet 1980 - Naissance de Neville
> 
> 31 juillet 1980 - Naissance de Harry
> 
> 1991/1998 - Leur scolarité.
> 
> 1997 - Harry va à la recherche des horcruxes, et la guerre commence réellement.
> 
> 1998/ 20 mai 2000 - La Guerre, bien violente. ( Harry et Neville ont 20 ans quand elle prend fin )
> 
> 20 juillet 2001 - Neville quitte le monde magique pour aller travailler à Torchwood I
> 
> 15 septembre 2005 - Bataille de Canary Warf ( Doctor Who et Torchwood )
> 
> 14 avril 2007 - Gwen rejoins l'équipe. ( Et Neville / Ianto a 27 ans )
> 
> 15 septembre 2007 - Débandade avec la Cyberwoman. ( Ianto a 27 ans )

Aussi étrange et incroyablement génial que cela puisse paraître, Ianto quitta le Hub de Torchwood III à 19:40.  _ **19:40**_  ! Un record ! Une première depuis son transfert à Cardiff ! Certes, il avait quarante-cinq minutes de retard sur l'horaire initialement prévu, mais, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Oh non. Il avait juste eu envie - besoin - de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt. Il détestait le travail inachevé.

Personne ne l'arrêta - Gwen et Owen étaient déjà partit depuis quelques heures déjà, et la porte du bureau de Jack était fermée, signe qu'il y était. Personne n'était venu le déranger de la journée, que ce soit dans son travail aux Archives comme au moment où il était allé nourrir les Weevils dans les sous-sols et au perchoir de Myfawny. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce dinosaure, enfin ptérodactyle. Ce n'était pas voulu, mais... elle s'était liée à lui comme un familier, en plus sauvage. Ça avait été une surprise, apparemment, la magie ancestrale de l'ère du paléolithique se concentrait aussi chez les animaux de l'époque.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de repasser par chez lui pour se changer avant de rejoindre Harry au restaurant. Pendant que Jack lui remontait les bretelles, son ami lui avait envoyé un message pour que Ianto ait son numéro, en lui confirmant leur rendez-vous. Harry l'attendait patiemment face au bar qu'il lui avait indiqué quelques heures plus tôt, le voir arracha un sourire authentique aux lèvres de Ianto, sourire que Harry lui rendit. Le jeune agent de Torchwood resserra sa prise sur le sac qu'il avait récupéré en sortant du bureau - parce que ce soir, il pouvait enfin dormir chez lui, dans son lit, utiliser cette magnifique chose qu'était sa machine à laver - et se rapprocha. Son ami le prit par les épaules et l'attira à lui dans une accolade confortable.

\- Désolé, je sors tout juste du travail, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me changer, déclara Ianto en guidant Harry loin du bar.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me dire de venir plus tard, si tu voulais repasser par chez toi, répondit son ami avec un sourire.

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eut la force et le courage de repartir ! Je me serais écroulé et pouf. Plus de Ianto jusqu'à demain, au moins, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry ricana, comprenant parfaitement ce dont il parlait tandis que Ianto les guidait tous les deux dans ce petit restaurant qu'il connaissait depuis un moment déjà. La gérante/cuisinière les accueillit avec un grand sourire, les conduisit à une table dans une petite alcôve et leur apporta une bouteille offerte par la maison. Harry s'étira en observant autour de lui, son nid de corbeau au dessus de sa tête inchangé malgré toutes ces années.

\- Sympa cet endroit, commenta-t-il avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Je suis tombé dessus par hasard après une enquête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour regarder la gérante discuter avec son serveur avant de disparaître en cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu la reconnais, mais la gérante était à Serdaigle, deux ans au dessus de nous.

Harry grimaça.

\- Malheureusement, non. Tu sais que je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les visages. Et puis, j'étais un vrai gamin qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez avant la quatrième année, alors...

Ianto éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par son ancien camarade de dortoir et pendant une bonne demie-heure, le temps de commander et d'attendre leur plat, ils se remémorèrent leurs années calmes d'école.

\- Alors Harry, quoi de beau dans ta vie en ce moment ? Tu as décidé de t'établir ici ? S'enquit Ianto en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Harry se figea, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, fronça les sourcils.

\- Hm... depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eut de contact avec le monde sorcier, mon p'tit Ian ?

Ce dernier dodelina de la tête et soupira.

\- Depuis... Depuis que je suis ici, à Cardiff. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- Oh, rien d'inhabituel. Moi et la presse, Ianto. Moi et la presse, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

Ianto ferma les yeux et ricana en passant sa main sur son visage.

\- Noooooon... Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? S'exclama-t-il, amusé.

\- Moi ?! Mais rien, riiien ! Tu me connais !

Ianto rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil peu impressionné. Harry resta stoïque en portant son verre à ses lèvres et renifla.

\- Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, quoi.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de rire et pris une bouchée de son repas.

\- Bon aller. Raconte, je veux tout savoir. Et je veux tous les détails croustillants et aussi ta version de l'histoire, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry sourit en s'enfonçant dans la banquette confortable.

\- Hm... Comme tu le sais, après un an dans la section spéciale des Aurors, j'ai posé ma démission et je suis allé faire le tour du monde. Loin... Très loin du monde sorcier.

Ianto hocha la tête, voyant de quoi il parlait. Il connaissait ça, ce besoin de fuir, de se trouver pour se reconstruire. Il avait fait exactement la même chose pendant un an. Lui, Harry n'était jamais rentré. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai fait le tour du monde. Je n'ai gardé que peu de contact avec les autres... Une lettre par ci, une lettre par là. Rien de plus, j'avais besoin de me retrouver et d'être totalement loin de toute l'agitation. J'ai visité, j'ai flâné... J'ai appris beaucoup de chose. J'ai vu comment le monde sorcier anglais était très en retard par rapport aux autres... Mais il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé. Je rentrais tous les week-end. Je m'arrangeais pour transplaner à un endroit qui offrait la possibilité de retourner en Angleterre et j'allais chez Andy. Pour Teddy. Il était hors de question que je ne fasse pas partie de sa vie.

Ianto hocha la tête, se rappelant du fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonk, que la guerre avait rendu orphelin dans ses premières heures, remis au bon soin de sa grand-mère.

\- Mais je ne restais jamais longtemps. Je repartais toujours pour mieux revenir. Un peu comme... Un droit de visite, tu sais. Il fallait d'abord que je me trouve avant que je sois quelqu'un pour lui, tu comprends ?

Harry soupira.

\- Il y a quelques mois... Quatre mois, Andy est morte dans son sommeil.

Ianto grimaça et se pencha pour poser sa main sur celle de son ami. Il ne lui présenta pas ses excuses, ses  _condoléances_ , parce que ça faisait longtemps que ces quelques mots n'avaient plus aucun sens pour eux.

\- Comment va Teddy ? S'enquit-il plutôt.

\- Il est triste. Tout son monde vient d'être chamboulé, mais... ça va aller. La mort est déjà bien présente dans sa vie, et on s'y attendait tous les deux. Tous les trois. Andy savait qu'elle n'allait pas faire de vieux os. La guerre lui a tout prit, son mari, sa fille, son beau-fils. Et mine de rien, ses sœurs. Certes, elle s'était déjà séparée de sa famille à cause de son mariage, mais Bellatrix restait sa sœur tout de même, et elle l'a perdue en faveur de Voldemort. Elle me l'avait dit, qu'elle tiendrais le plus longtemps possible pour s'occuper de Teddy, mais au final, la fatigue a été trop grande.

Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier prit son verre pour boire une gorgée et haussa une épaule.

\- Alors je suis rentré, bien entendu. Pour m'occuper des funérailles et m'occuper de Teddy bien sûr. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas rester dans la maison, même si Andy l'a donné à Teddy dans son testament, je me suis dis qu'il en fera ce qu'il en voudra quand il sera plus grand. Et je ne voulais pas l'emmener à Londres. Je voulais qu'il grandisse dans une ville plus calme, de plus, le seul pied à terre fonctionnel que j'ai là-bas, c'est le Square Grimaud, et hors de question d'élever un enfant dans cette baraque. Alors j'ai pensé qu'un changement de paysage serait bénéfique, raconta Harry.

Ianto hocha la tête puis observa son ami.

\- Ça ne me dit pas en quoi... Comment tu as pu faire un tollé dans la presse sorcière.

Harry ricana, se mordit la lèvre et Ianto le vit rougir. Hm, intéressant.

\- Eh bien... On a cru que je revenais pour de bon, pour reprendre mon boulot dans les forces spéciales, reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé.

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré.

\- Autant te dire qu'ils sont tous tombés de haut, soupira-t-il amer.

\- Oui. Je les imagine bien, rétorqua Ianto... Enfin, non, Neville en cet instant, qui se souvenait de son propre lot de journalistes pisteurs, paparazzis, juste après la guerre.

Alors pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Cela dit, c'était assez étrange, puisque c'était un peu l'habitude, l'histoire de toute la vie de Harry depuis son premier retour dans le monde sorcier, à ses onze ans. Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus, cette fois-ci ? Sauf qu'avant même que Ianto ne puisse poser la question, Harry soupira.

\- Et puis, grande nouvelle : Ginny m'attendait.

Ianto se figea, la fourchette à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hm... Quand tu dis qu'elle t'attendait, c'était genre... ?

\- Oui, elle s'attendait à ce qu'on reprenne notre relation là où on l'avait laissée, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil vers lui.

\- Vous ne... vous étiez pas séparés en sixième année ? S'enquit Ianto, surpris.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, ricana Harry. Alors tu imagines bien que l'ambiance des quelques fois où je me trainais au terrier étaient un peu.. Comment dire, tendue.

\- Oui... Je peux m'imaginer ça...

\- Parce qu'en plus de Ginny, il y avait Molly, qui s'attendait à plus de ma part d'après ses dires. Et je pense que d'une certaine manière, Ron et Hermione s'étaient eux aussi fait à l'idée. Comme si, mon départ n'était qu'une... Une passade, et que j'allais rentrer dans le bon chemin, tu vois. Ça ne leur a pas plus du tout, que je me retrouve assez dur de la feuille quant à "ce qui est mieux pour moi". Comme s'ils savaient mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin.

Ianto grimaça.

\- Aoutch... J'adore Ron, j'adore Ginny, mais... Ouais, ils peuvent être des fois tellement butés...

\- Hm... Oui. Ginny a totalement pété un câble, mais elle s'est calmé aussi rapidement. Un coup de sang, qui lui est passé. Elle me fait encore la gueule, certes, mais elle m'a clairement dit que ça allait passé, que c'était plus son égo qu'un cœur brisé. Ron et Hermione, et les autres, en revanche...

Ianto fronça un peu les sourcils et commença à sourire, comprenant.

\- Oh... Je sens le drama. Tu avais ramené une délicieuse future Madame Potter, c'est ça ?

Harry rougit et se racla la gorge.

\- Hm... Future Madame Potter, j'en doute grandement. Mais délicieux, ça,  _il_  l'était. Et  _il_  l'est toujours, d'ailleurs.

Ianto sourit en se forçant à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Oh, Harry... C'est tellement toi de lâcher une telle bombe sans penser à les préparer, eux et leur caractère de Gryffondor au sang chaud ! Parce que personne n'était au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le regarda très sérieusement.

\- Nev. Tout le monde pense que mon premier baiser, c'était Cho Chang, en cinquième années.

\- Même Ron et Hermione ignorent que je suis ton premier baiser ? S'étonna un peu l'agent de Torchwood.

Harry se frotta la nuque en grimaçant.

\- Ouais... J'étais un idiot un peu gêné à l'époque.

Il se tut, fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Nan, disons les choses clairement, j'étais carrément honteux.

\- De moi ? S'étonna Ianto, un peu vexé.

\- Non, de moi, rétorqua Harry.

Il soupira et fini la bouteille de vin.

\- Tu sais dans quel style de foyer j'ai grandi. De l'homosexualité, même juste en parler amicalement ? Je me demande même si ce n'était pas pire que d'avoir de la magie. Alors les deux en même temps... ?

Harry souffla en repoussant son assiette vide.

\- Je crois que Vernon m'aurait tué. Rien de moins.

Un silence s'installa.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé d'ailleurs, à l'époque...

Ianto sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas. J'étais moi aussi assez gêné de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne l'ai pas mal prit. Et puis... Il faut dire que c'était un peu malaisant, non ?

Harry grimaça avec sympathie, riant nerveusement.

\- Ouais, un peu !

En effet, le baiser avait été... Un accident. Quelque chose comme ça. Un coup de sang de deux Gryffondor prit dans un moment de vulnérabilité.

En quatrième année, quand Harry était venu le remercier pour lui avoir parler de la plante lui permettant de respirer sous l'eau. Plein d'adrénaline d'avoir survécu à la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, d'avoir sauver deux personnes, encore tout mouillé... Il s'était laissé emporter par l'émotion et l'avait embrassé. Comme ça. Le plus gênant pour les deux avait sûrement été le fait que, mut d'un réflexe étrange qu'encore aujourd'hui, Ianto ne pouvait s'expliquer, Neville y avait répondu avec autant d'enthousiasme que Harry. Deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones découvrant le plaisir à deux pour la toute première fois. Pour un premier baiser, ça avait été étrangement... enthousiaste. Chaud. Et surtout trop long pour les prudes qu'ils étaient à l'époque.

Autant dire que quand ils avaient repris leurs esprits, ils s'étaient un peu évité pendant quelques jours. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eut de sentiment amoureux pour l'autre, mais ça avait été comme... une évidence à l'époque. Et ça avait justement été ce manque de sentiments qui les avait gêné. Ça, et le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment posé de question, du moins pour Neville.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry continua.

\- Cela dit, ce fut tout de même une bonne chose pour moi. Sans ça, je ne me serais jamais posé de questions, ou du moins peut-être trop tard ; et je me serais sûrement jeté dans une relation... On va dire évidente avec Ginny. Sans même m'attarder deux secondes sur le fait que les hommes pouvaient être une option pour moi.

Ianto ricana et joua avec ses sourcils.

\- Ah oui, c'est ce que tu crois ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ton obsession presque malsaine pour Malfoy pendant notre sixième années ? Le taquina-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Hey ! J'avais raison ! Rétorqua Harry.

Puis le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'humidifia les lèvres, très sérieux.

\- Et puis, c'est marrant que tu en parles, parce que justement... Commença-t-il minutieusement avant de se racler la gorge.

Ianto le regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, ayant compris mais voulant laisser le temps à son ami de... dissipé tout malentendu.

\- Non... Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

Ce dernier sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Si ?

\- Harry ! Malfoy, vraiment ?!

\- ... Oui, avoua son ami souriant toujours.

Ianto ne pu que rire.

\- Mais tu m'étonnes que Ron et Hermione l'ont mauvaise ! Oh j'y crois pas... Que toi, Harry, il n'y a vraiment que toi ! Tu m'étonnes que ça ai fait les choux gras ! Le sauveur du monde sorcier, avec un ancien mangemort qui a trahit son camps pendant la guerre.

Ianto secoua la tête, profondément amusé.

\- Incroyable. Mais comment ça a pu se faire ? Il est au courant au moins ?

Harry lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait ! Même si lui aussi ne s'en remet toujours pas. Et... et c'est une histoire un peu bête. Et carrément banale et ennuyeuse quand tu nous connais tous les deux, que tu connais nos tendances par le passé, répondit-il.

Harry lui raconta comment Andromeda Tonk, née Black, avait essayé de renouer le contact avec sa famille restante, soit sa sœur, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Malheureusement, leur relation avait été trop mise à mal, il leur avait été impossible de reprendre une relation saine. Seulement, entre Draco Malfoy et Andy, il n'y avait rien, une relation totalement blanche, totalement vierge. Un peu repoussé par la majorité de la société malgré ses actes, ayant lui aussi besoin de prendre du recul, le nouveau Lord Malfoy s'était rapproché de cette tante dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé et s'était - même s'il ne l'avait apparemment pas reconnu avant un moment d'après Harry - énormément prit d'affection pour le petit Teddy, son petit cousin.

\- Au début, on a apprit à s'ignorer, pour le bien de Teddy. Mais il passait tellement de temps chez Andy qu'ils l'ont en fait élevé ensemble, alors j'ai commencé à être plus courtois avec lui. Une chose en entraînant une autre, on est devenu ami... Tu aurais dû nous voir quand on l'a réalisé. On était assit par terre, en train de jouer aux Lego avec le petit, rit Harry avec un air tendre.

Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Harry avait l'air... Vraiment heureux.

\- Et du coup, ça dure depuis combien de temps, vous deux ?

Harry le regarda et se mordit la lèvre en souriant, presque timide.

\- Ça... Ça fait presque cinq ans, répondit-il doucement.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris.

\- Aaaaaah oui, quand même ! Joli !

\- C'était... Anecdotique ! Je continuais de voyager. On se voyait tous les week-ends pour Teddy, même si je restais toujours un petit peu plus longtemps pour... discuter. Puis un soir, il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre avant de repartir. Après, ça a été un dîner. Enfin, je suis resté un jour de plus. Pour Teddy, mais... aussi pour lui et... ouais. C'est arrivé. Et c'est arrivé une nouvelle fois. Et encore. Et encore...Et avant même qu'on comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, ça faisait déjà un an qu'on se fréquentait. Alors, on ne s'était rien promis, mais on est resté exclusif mine de rien. La seule chose dont on était sûr et qu'on a mit à plat tout de suite, ça a été de ne jamais impliqué Teddy, au risque de le blesser... Au cas où. Sauf que cette canaille nous a mit devant le fait accomplit il y a trois ans, en m'appelant Papa... Et en appelant Draco Père, sourit Harry.

Ianto rit doucement.

\- Zut... C'est adorable.

\- Tais-toi, pour voir ! Pesta gentiment Harry avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'il perdit rapidement.

\- Il y a cinq mois, Draco m'a dit de rentrer. Lui et Andy avaient bien remarqué que ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle, que c'était... bientôt fini. Que la fatigue la rattrapait. Alors au final, ça ne fait que cinq mois qu'on est... vraiment ensemble. Je veux dire, qu'on vit l'un avec l'autre. Peut-être que ça va pas marcher.

Ianto sourit doucement.

\- Hey, Harry. Alors, certes, il y a aussi la guerre qui est terminée, le temps qui a passé, le fait de ne plus avoir cette épée de Damoclès sur la tête, mais... Tu es beaucoup plus serein, plus léger et souriant. Ça fait presque cinq ans que vous vous fréquentez, et tu souris comme si... Comme s'il t'avait ramené la Lune hier, s'amusa Ianto avec un regard entendu.

Harry baissa la tête sur son dessert et dodelina de la tête.

\- Ouais... Tu as raison.

\- Tu l'aimes, non ?

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier hocha la tête après une courte hésitation, et Ianto sourit de contentement.

\- Alors tout va bien.

Harry eut un sourire un peu timide.

\- Mais eh, si tu t'inquiètes, c'est que tu veux faire les choses bien, non ?

Son ami hocha vivement la tête et grimaça.

\- Seulement... On commence un peu à se marcher dessus à l'hôtel.

Ianto fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que Harry n'était pas seul à l'hôtel, oui...

\- Vous y êtes tous les trois ? S'étonna-t-il.

Harry acquiesça.

\- On a... Quitté Londres en catastrophe. Disons que jusque là, tout le monde n'a pas réagit aussi bien que toi, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas... faire un scandale et m'embrouiller définitivement avec les Weasley. Hermione, Molly, même Arthur. Ils voulaient que je m'installe avec l'un d'eux pour Teddy. Ils l'ont à peine vu quand il vivait avec Andy, ils ne savaient même pas pour Draco, et soudainement, il était devenu leur priorité ! Ricana-t-il amèrement en se frottant le front. Je leur ai dit que je m'en sortais très bien seul, parce que justement, je n'étais pas seul. Et quand ils ont apprit que c'était Draco, celui que je voyais depuis tant de temps alors qu'ils pensaient que ma relation dont je parlais dans mes lettres étaient une personne différente à chaque fois, puisque je bougeais beaucoup...

Ianto grimaça.

\- Ah... Dit-il simplement.

\- Ouaipppp-. Après, le discours habituel. "  _Teddy a besoin d'une mère, d'une présence féminine dans sa vie, que Malfoy sera une mauvaise influence pour le petit, Harry tu dois penser à Teddy en premier, plus seulement à toi, ne_ _soit_ _pas égoïste, blablabla…_ " Qu'importe que Draco ait passé plus de temps avec Teddy que moi, qu'il est celui qui l'ai élevé, non non. Ils avaient une idée en tête, pas moyen de leur faire changer d'avis, soupira-t-il, abattu.

Ianto se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas été témoin de ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre... Pour beaucoup, le simple fait qu'il ai la marque le rend coupable de tous les maux de la terre, déclara-t-il doucement.

En effet. Malfoy avait prit la marque. Il avait été embauché par Voldemort à l'époque pour tuer Dumbledore. Il avait permit aux mangemorts d'entrer dans l'école en sixième année. Mais il avait mentit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, face à face, pour protéger Harry qui avait été kidnappé à l'époque. Il était revenu à l'école durant la septième années sous prétexte d'avoir un diplôme et d'être totalement fonctionnel pour le Lord, mais Neville, Ginny et beaucoup d'autre l'avaient vu. Il avait menti aux mangemorts en poste, aidé les Gryffondors à s'organiser dans leur rébellion, protégé les premières années Puis quand Neville et les autres avaient enfin quitté Poudlard, Malfoy... Draco, les avait aidé à faire sortir les plus jeunes et à prendre la fuite. Quand les affrontements avaient été plus violents, ça avait été lui qui avait fait parvenir à la résistance, au camps de Harry, des informations qui avaient été précieuses, déterminantes. On avait compris l'étendue de ses actions que sur le champs de bataille, à l'Affrontement Final. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à deux fois, dès les premiers sorts lancés, Malf- Draco s'était mit de leur coté, à eux, ceux de la Lumière, le camps de Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione, alors que rien n'était gagné. Mais il l'avait fait.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Après, il y a eut... les messages intempestifs et presque quotidiens, les visites surprises, les grands discours, les jugements.. Et puis, deux semaines après l'enterrement d'Andy, quelqu'un à vendu la mèche, ou on nous a vu, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Toujours est-il que c'était partit pour la foire. Le harcèlement des journalistes... Presque tous les jours. On ne pouvait plus sortir, ni rester à l'intérieur, risquant de tomber nez à nez avec un Weasley venu "me faire entendre raison"... J'ai été naïf, je pensais que ça passerait, mais... Du coup, il y a deux jours, on en pouvait plus, Teddy dormait de plus en plus mal, il avait bien comprit qu'on aimait pas son Père et ça lui faisait peur qu'il disparaisse comme Andy. On a fait nos valises, et on est venu ici. Le boulot retenait Draco à Londres, mais on aurait dû partir plus tôt... Seulement, dans la précipitation, on avait rien préparé.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- On a pas eut le temps de trouver une maison qui rentre dans nos critères, déclara-t-il enfin.

\- Vous cherchez quoi, exactement ? S'enquit-il.

\- Eh bien, une grande maison, avec un jardin. Assez grand, pour faire des pique-niques durant l'été. Et des réunions avec les Weasley si ça s'arrange. Pas trop loin d'une école et de lignes de bus. Un grand salon, plein de pièces: pour un labo, une bibliothèque, un bureau, ce qu'on veut... Deux salles de bains et au moins six chambres.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Six chambres ?! Mais vous voulez combien d'enfants ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry l'observa avant de froncer les sourcils, souriant doucement.

\- Attend... Mais en fait, tu ne sais vraiment rien du tout de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier, hein ?

L'agent de Torchwood cligna des paupières et grimaça.

\- Apparemment... Non, marmonna-t-il, penaud.

Harry sourit doucement.

\- Bon... Eh bien... c'est en rapport à ce que fait Draco dans la vie. Il y a quelques années maintenant, quand on tâtonnait encore notre amitié, on s'est raconté nos enfances respectives... Autant dire qu'il est tombé de haut, l'image de Saint Potty adulé de tous... Il ne m'a pas cru. C'était encore tendu entre nous et je pense... qu'il s'imaginait que je voulais attiré sa sympathie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça a été... une engueulade du tonnerre. Même à l'école, on ne s'était pas engueulé comme ça. Ça a été violent. Très violent. Tellement violent que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle et que je lui ai montré. Sans le vouloir. Je lui ai tout montré, du harcèlement verbal à la chasse au Harry, à mes os brisés par la brutalité de mon oncle, en passant par mon placard sous l'escalier et toutes les corvées.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

\- Il... ne l'a pas bien prit. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Je crois que même s'il n'aimait pas les moldus quand il était gamin, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que des personnes puissent en arriver là. Après s'être remis du choc initial... Il s'est retrouvé presque... obsédé par les comportements que pouvaient avoir les moldus avec les sorciers nés dans leur famille. Il a trouvé des cas de négligences, d'abandons au main de l'état, de nombreux enfants ayant grandis dans des orphelinats moldus... Lors de l'une de ses... investigations, il est tombé sur Seamus, qui est devenu Auror depuis. Quelques temps plus tôt, une de ses enquêtes l'avait menée à... un accident assez grave. Un père moldu frappait à bras raccourcis sur sa femme et ses trois gosses. Le benjamin, six ans, a voulu protéger ses deux sœurs. Il a eut un accident de magie, qui s'est mal terminé pour le père. Sa magie a... comme explosé, le visage du père a été ravagé, il est tombé dans les escaliers et s'est brisé la nuque. Quand ils les ont trouvés, c'était la panique, mais quand la mère a réussi à reprendre ses esprits, elle a... hurlé au monstre, au démon. Si les Aurors n'avaient pas été là, elle aurait sans aucun doute tué son fils pour la "monstruosité" qu'il était. Le gamin devait terminer à l'orphelinat, mais Seamus s'est prit d'affection pour. Lui et Dean n'ont jamais pu avoir un enfant magique et la procédure d'adoption pour un enfant moldu était... inexistante. Alors le Ministère s'est mit d'accord avec l'assistante sociale moldue et le petit John a été mit sous la tutelle de Seamus, et indirectement de Dean. Ce qui a donné une idée à Draco. Il a donné un coup de pied dans le Monde Magique, a secoué des cocotiers... Et je dois reconnaître que quand on est pas la cible de ses commentaires acerbes et son esprit tordu, c'est presque jouissif à regarder.

Harry et Ianto rirent de bon cœur.

\- Bref, lui, Dean et Seamus ont réussi à mettre en place une section spéciale. Les agents travaillent en tant qu'Aurors dit classiques la plupart du temps, mais il y a une surveillance constante des accidents magiques chez les mineurs, autre que la Trace. Si besoin, des Obliviateurs, Seamus et un collège à lui, ainsi qu'une assistante sociale moldue mise dans le secret, se déplacent sur les lieux des accidents. Ils vérifient que c'est bien un accident magique, et ils expliquent calmement la situation à la famille et à l'enfant, au lieu qu'ils découvrent tout d'un seul coup à onze ans avec la lettre de Poudlard. Après, ils prennent les parents à part et leur expliquent que l'assistante sociale va les suivre pendant plusieurs mois, et que si c'est trop à gérer pour eux... Qu'ils n'ont pas à mettre toute leurs frustrations et leurs peurs sur leurs enfants, et que... eh bien, qu'ils peuvent dès à présent s'en détacher. Dans tous les cas, ils leur donnent l'adresse d'une maison, qui leur sera toujours ouverte, pour les parents s'ils ont des questions et pour les enfants, s'ils veulent rencontrer d'autres enfants comme eux.

Harry sourit fièrement.

\- Draco a mit ça en place avec Dean et Seamus, a acheté une grande maison avec un joli terrain, et la première Maison d'Accueil à été ouverte juste à l'extérieur de Londres, facile d'accès avec les transports en commun, moldus comme sorciers. En plus de John, il y a depuis trois enfants chez eux ; et il y a un flux constant d'enfants qui vont et viennent. C'est une sorte d'orphelinat, mais aussi un endroit où ils viennent faire leur devoir, assister à un peu plus de magie, ou juste passer du temps... Certains, que les parents ont rejeté, vivent sur place, d'autre ne font que passer, certains vivent un peu... en internat, la semaine dans la maison d'accueil, le week-end chez leurs parents s'ils vivent loin et qu'ils sont d'accord avec cet arrangement. D'autre font le contraire, vivant chez leur parents mais passant le week-end dans la maison d'accueil.

Il haussa les épaules, souriant.

\- En plus de celle de Dean et Seamus, Draco a ouverte une autre maison de ce genre dans le nord de l'Angleterre, à York ; une pas très loin de Glasgow, une autre à Torquay et... Ouais, c'est ce qu'on voulait faire ici. Notre maison, ce serait la Maison d'Accueil du Pays-de-Galle.

Ianto fit le poisson un petit moment avant de se secouer et de finir son verre cul-sec.

\- Eh bah ! Wahou ! C'est... C'est...

Le jeune homme sourit en hochant la tête.

\- C'est incroyable, c'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il, vraiment heureux et très agréablement surpris de la situation.

En bien. En vraiment bien !

Harry sourit et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier qu'en sortant de ma pseudo retraite pour quelque jours afin d'appuyer leur proposition au conseil des lords, fanfaronna Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ianto répondit à son sourire avec un plus grand sourire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver ce que tu veux. Après tout, tu peux agrandir une pièce d'un petit coup de baguette.

Son ami hoche la tête.

\- Tu as déjà commencé les recherches ? Je veux dire, sur place ? Ici ? S'enquit l'agent de Torchwood.

L'autre acquiesça.

\- C'est ce que je faisais cet après-midi, quand on s'est croisé, expliqua-t-il.

Ianto sortit une carte de sa poche ainsi qu'un stylo.

\- Tu peux me donner l'adresse de l'agence immobilière vers laquelle tu t'es tourné ?

\- Tu veux déménager ? S'enquit son ami après lui avoir donné l'adresse.

Ianto s'arrêta un instant et hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- J'aime mon appartement, mais... je m'étais trop projeté dedans. Maintenant que mes plans se sont écroulés, il faut que je change d'air.

Son ami l'observa.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Ianto observa autour de lui. Il y avait peu de monde, il y avait rarement beaucoup de monde, mais le restaurant tournait tranquillement.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais...

Il agita la main autour d'eux.

\- Mettre une bulle de discrétion ?

Harry plissa des yeux et acquiesça, sûrement surpris que Ianto demande cela maintenant alors que ça faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils parlaient magie sans chercher à se censurer.

\- C'est compliqué, expliqua Ianto en devinant ses pensées. Et long. Et top secret.

Harry haussa un sourcil et s'exécuta d'un petit geste de la main, se penchant en avant. Ianto ricana.

\- Frimeur, s'amusa-t-il et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Allez, raconte.

Ianto soupira.

\- Par où commencer... Eh bien, mon boulot.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater cet après-midi, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai... un emploi calme derrière un bureau, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Luna m'a dit que c'était une branche bien spéciale du gouvernement moldu, mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

Ianto acquiesça.

\- Tu as fait les Forces Spéciales pendant un an et je te connais, tu es un fouineur, tu as du trainer dans les dossiers des Aurors. Alors si je te dis Torchwood, je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle, non ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le truc avec les Aliens ?!

Ianto sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Il y a deux branches du gouvernement britannique qui sont spécialisés dans toutes apparitions extraterrestres. UNIT et Torchwood. Torchwood est bien basé sur la recherche ; UNIT sont les forces armées. La devise de Torchwood était "ce qui est Alien est à nous".

Il soupira.

\- Après un an à trainer et une autre année à moi aussi passer par les Forces Spéciales des Aurors, j'ai voulu me spécialiser dans la recherche d'objets perdus pendants les guerres, et on m'a détaché à Torchwood. Je devais entre autre faire la différence entre ce qui était Alien et ce qui était magique. Et organiser le rapatriement de notre culture en appelant Luna. Seul mon supérieur direct et bien sûr, ma coéquipière savait pour moi.

Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Hannah Abbot, si tu te souviens d'elle.

\- N'était-ce pas ta petite amie ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Pendant un temps, oui. Quand on s'est croisé la dernière fois, on essayait un peu. Mais ça ne marchait juste... Pas. On s'appréciait beaucoup, mais on ne s'aimait pas. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

Il soupira.

\- Tu te souviens des "fantômes" d'il y a quelques années ? Ceux qui se trouvaient en fait être des Aliens ?

Son ami hocha la tête.

\- Oui... Je me suis réfugié à ce moment là avec Andy et Draco, ces... choses, n'ont jamais passé une seule protection magique, commenta Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

Ianto soupira.

\- Oui... Eh bien c'était Torchwood I.

-  _Quoi ?!_

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Ils pensaient bien faire, exploiter un nouveau filon pour avoir de l'énergie propre tout en rendant des êtres chers à la population. J'ai bien tenté de leur expliquer, Hannah aussi à bien tenté d'expliquer à nos supérieurs que ce n'étaient pas des fantômes, qu'en tant que personnes magiques, on savait mieux que quiconque à quoi peuvent ressembler les fantômes, les vrais. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous écouter, nous n'étions que des grattes papiers, des laborantins ; qu'importe si j'allais sur le terrain depuis un moment, même si j'étais passé par l'entraînement des Aurors, malgré mon nom et comment on a grandit.

Harry ne lui dit rien, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir pour rassembler ses idées.

\- Ils n'ont pas voulu nous écouter, et... J'ai voulu faire au mieux, mais les choses se sont un peu emballées. L'explosion de Canary Warf, c'était la base de Torchwood I. 1 257 personnes travaillaient là-bas, seules vingt-sept en ont réchappées.

Harry soupira et se frotta le front. Ian sourit un peu difficilement.

\- Ouais... A croire qu'importe où l'on va, la mort nous y suivra toujours.

Il roula un peu des yeux.

\- Alors d'accord, bien sûr que Torchwood n'est pas l'endroit le plus calme au monde au vu de leur ligne de conduite, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il se racla la gorge et remercia d'un sourire le serveur qui leur amenait une autre bouteille de vin.

\- Je suis désolé, lui murmura Harry.

\- Attend, ce n'est pas terminé, ricana amèrement l'agent de Torchwood en se resservant un verre.

Son ami l'observa sans mot dire et Ianto... Neville le connaissait mieux que quiconque - ou en tout cas, vraiment vraiment bien. Pour le coup Draco devait mieux le connaître maintenant, que lui ou encore le reste du Trio d'Or. Dans tous les cas, il savait parfaitement que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Même si officiellement, elle fait partir des personnes ayant disparu ce jour-là, elle n'est pas morte là-bas. Quand les Cybermen - les aliens - ont attaqué, j'ai usé de toute la magie qu'on avait pu apprendre sur le terrain, durant la résistance. J'ai d'abord sécurisé nos bureaux, puis les bureaux des étages inférieurs. Les agents qui y travaillaient... Je leur avais dit de se cacher, d'être calme, d'être le plus silencieux possible. Je n'ai pu poser de trop gros sort, à cause de toute la technologies qu'il y avait, mais quelques sorts de protections, de dissimulation... Seulement, j'ai... J'ai été attrapé par l'un d'eux, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais dit à personne. Non pas qu'il avait honte. En fait, si. De plus il n'avait personne à qui le dire, il avait eut honte. Il a toujours honte... Il avait été attrapé par surprise, même pas capable de se défendre. Il s'était réveillé sur une unité de conversion, l'abdomen déchiré et les entrailles à l'air alors que les Cybermans allaient refermé leur incision, puisqu'il était apparemment un "candidat parfait". Ses années de fuite, de survie lui avait apprit à exploiter la magie alentour, cette petite "chose" qu'il y avait dans l'air pour se défendre - ainsi que quelques petits tours de magie sans baguette. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que Harry, mais il se défendait assez bien.

Seulement, pas assez, apparemment, et il possédait toujours la cicatrice pour le prouver.

\- J'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais mon inconscience a brisé mes sorts… Peu s'en sont sorti. Et Hannah...

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Hannah n'a pas eu ma chance. Elle... Elle a été prise, mais n'a pas réussi à se défendre, ils avaient commencé à la conditionner… à la transformer en l'un d'eux. Leur anéantissements a suspendu la conversion à la moitié et quand je l'ai trouvé… elle était toujours là… malgré son état catatonique, elle poussait des grognements de douleur, elle… Elle était toujours là.

Il garda son regard fixé sur ses mains, ses doigts caressant son verre. Il entendit Harry soupirer, il n'osa pas lever le regard vers lui. Ianto déglutit.

\- J'ai essayé de la sauver. Je l'ai stabiliser, par la magie ensuite, avec Luna mais… Il y avait trop de technologie Alien dans son corps, beaucoup trop, ce qui entrait en mauvaise résonance avec la magie, cela faisait plus de mal que de bien. Alors j'ai décidé de me tourner vers les technologies alien que Torchwood I pouvait posséder. Malheureusement, avec U.N.I.T qui débarrassait le terrain, les débris, qui gardait les lieux... Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi, sur elle. J'ai bien pensé à aller en Écosse, à Torchwood II, mais... L'agent qui y est assigné travaille seul et n'est pas très ouvert sur le monde. Puisque Torchwood 4 a disparu de la surface de la Terre, je me suis rabattus sur Torchwood III. Non seulement c'était ici, à Cardiff, mais surtout l'agence possède beaucoup d'objets qui auraient pu m'aider.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Torchwood III est bien différent des autres centres, le Capitaine Jack Harkness - oui, celui-même qui est dans les dossiers, ne me regarde pas comme ça - a voulut totalement changer de direction quand il a repris la direction de l'agence, en 1999. Il s'est totalement détaché de la Couronne... ou tout du moins, ne leur doit plus aucun compte. Il ne veut qu'œuvrer pour préparer l'humanité pour les changements qui vont arriver... Par exemple, il n'est pas du genre à exécuter ses employés pour un écart de conduite.

Il secoua la tête, une grimace sur les traits.

\- Alors j'ai tout fait pour me faire employer par Torchwood III.

Il se redressa un peu et se frotta la nuque.

\- Il faut croire que tu sais où trouver les problèmes, parce que Cardiff n'est pas anodin. La ville est traversé par une faille dans l'espace et le temps, une déchirure, par laquelle passe des choses, objets comme des Aliens.

Il soupira.

\- Torchwood s'occupe de ça, le plus pacifiquement possible. En tout cas, il y a de nombreux objets que Torchwood III récupère, étudie et classe pour mieux les sécuriser. Les Archives sont pleine de merveilles et-

Sa gorge se serra et il grimaça.

\- J'ai passé deux ans à tout faire pour inverser le processus... Et j'étais à ça... A ça, grinça-t-il en montrant un écart de quelques centimètres entre ses doigts, d'y arriver.

Il se tut quelques instants, le temps de renforcer ses barrières et garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. L'Alien en elle... Ou plutôt, la partie d'elle déjà transformée, a sentit qu'il n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps, que j'allais le faire disparaître. Alors il s'est rebellé.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Deux personnes sont mortes... Et Hannah est partie.

\- Je suis désolé Nev, murmura Harry.

L'agent de Torchwood leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans le regard de son ami. Juste un voile de douleur lancinante, de douleur sèche, parce qu'il savait. Il savait pourquoi Ianto avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il ne le jugeait pas, il comprenait, et c'était tout ce dont Neville avait besoin pour l'instant. De son frère d'arme.

\- Je m'étais projeté, j'avais pensé à tout agencer dans l'appartement pour quand elle viendrait vivre avec moi le temps de la rééducation. Le temps qu'elle se réhabitue à la vie dite normale... Je ne sais pas, je voulais qu'elle soit dans un endroit sécurisé pour reprendre sa vie en main. L'endroit était assez grand pour un fauteuil roulant, la salle de bain était aménagé, parce qu'elle montrait des signes d'atrophie musculaire ; malgré mes massages, je ne suis pas Kiné. Elle était totalement paralysée et je savais que quand elle reprendrait... Conscience, elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se déplacer de nouveau sans aide. Sauf que maintenant, j'ai trois personnes mortes et je n'ai même pas le droit de rapatrier son corps à sa tante.

Il déglutit difficilement et prit son verre pour le finir cul-sec.

\- Rien n'est allé comme je le voulais, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je sais, déclara Harry.

Il se redressa et se pencha vers lui.

\- Et je sais aussi ce que tu fais. Tu tires sur la corde, tu t'enfermes derrière le même procédé d'occlumancie que Snape pour ne pas affronter la douleur, mais ça va finir par te ronger. Crois-moi, j'ai fait la même chose les premiers temps, après la guerre, avant d'exploser et de partir. Est-ce qu'au moins... Tu as prit le temps de la pleurer ? S'enquit son ami d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Ianto ricana amèrement.

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai dû reprendre le boulot assez vite.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Attend... Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

Ianto se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Il y a deux semaines.

-  _Quoi ?!_ Et tu as reprit le boulot aussi vite ? Nev- Ianto ! Ce n'est pas la meilleur idée au monde

\- Non, tu... Tu ne comprends pas, je... n'ai pas le choix.

Il soupira et expliqua à Harry les protocoles de sécurité, son statut un peu étrange pour l'équipe de Torchwood III, son contrat magique qui lui empêchait d'expliquer la situation à son patron, sa trahison avec la situation de Hannah. Puis le dénigrement constant et pas vraiment volontaire, puisqu'il les avait lui-même conduit à cette situation pour être encore plus discret. Tout.

Autant dire que Harry n'était pas vraiment impressionné par la "cohésion"  _d'équipe_ de Torchwood III.

.*.

\- Et du coup, comment es-tu devenu Ianto Jones ?

Ils avaient quitté le restaurant et marchaient désormais sur les quais. Ianto soupira en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Ils n'étaient pas loin du Hub, mais il avait sciemment détourné leur route pour éviter les caméras de surveillance. Il ne manquerait plus que Gwen soit prise d'une folle envie de travailler, de mettre son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas, et trouve une vidéo de Harry - qu'elle reconnaîtrait sans aucun doute.

\- C'est un peu par hasard, je dois l'avouer. Au début en tout cas.

La nuit était calme. Ianto s'était un peu inquiété quand il avait vu l'heure tardive, mais Harry l'avait rassuré : Draco savaient qu'ils se voyaient ce soir et Teddy savait que son papa devait aider un ami. " J'ai bien vu que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler cet après-midi, Nev. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne m'attendent pas et ne s'inquiéteront pas avant demain matin, on a tout notre temps.

\- Tu le sais, ma grand-mère n'a pas survécue bien longtemps après la fin de tout... Ça. La fatigue de deux guerres successives, entrecoupées par devoir élever une nouvelle fois un enfant malgré son âge...

Il soupira.

\- Sa mort a été paisible. Au moins, elle en avait vu la fin, c'est tout ce qui compte. Sauf que... Sauf que moi, je me suis retrouvé comme un idiot dans un manoir trop grand, trop... Vide. Je n'ai pas supporté d'être seul. Je me suis donc mit à chercher la famille qui pouvait me rester, j'ai découvert que nous sommes des cousins éloignés... Et puis je suis tomber sur deux enfants. Deux cas de presque 70 ans d'écart, mais... Enfin, c'était des enfants cracmols. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé, parce que même si on est du côté de la Lumière, ça reste une "tare" chez les sorciers. Mais au lieu de les... Tuer, mes ancêtres les ont mit en adoption du côté moldu. Alors... J'ai fait mes valises et je suis venu ici. Il y avait les Daltons, ligné qui s'est malheureusement éteinte il y a deux générations, et les Jones, ici, au Pays de Galles. J'ai trouvé la dernière descendante, Rihannon née Jones, mariée Davies, qui venait d'hériter de son père récemment décédé. Après avoir un peu bataillé pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'en voulais pas à son argent, on s'est tout de suite rapproché et très bien entendu. Je lui ai avoué être le Lord régent de la Famille Londubat mais ça n'a rien changé. Elle a commencé à m'appeler comme ça, Ianto, que c'était un prénom gallois qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et qu'en tant que de la Famille, il fallait que je m'intègre.

Il rit doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eut, ça m'a parut être presque divinatoire, parce que je ressentais la même chose. Alors je l'ai officiellement adopté dans la famille Londubat et après lui en avoir parlé, j'ai légalement changé mon nom. Je suis désormais Neville Frank Ianto Londubat Jones, déclara-t-il presque fièrement. Quand j'ai compris que je voulais travailler quelque part où un pont entre moldu et sorcier pouvait être fait, j'ai décidé de passer par Ianto Jones. J'ai travailler mon accent et... Voilà. Hannah avait fait la même chose, elle a prit le nom de sa mère et son deuxième prénom pour entrer à Torchwood. C'était une sécurité en plus de tous les protocoles de l'agence.

\- Donc personne dans ta nouvelle vie ne sait qui tu es réellement... Qui tu as été ?

\- Oh si, Rhiannon justement, et son époux. Parce que j'ai un petit neveu. Une boule d'énergie adorable de huit ans. Quand... En 2003, quand il avait quatre ans, il s'est passé quelque chose, je pensais m'imaginer certaines choses, mais... Mais quand pour ses cinq ans, il a fait léviter jusqu'à lui son gâteau d'anniversaire parce que sa mère n'était pas assez rapide, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que voir la vérité en face, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de rire.

\- Ah ! Je m'imagine la scène !

Ianto rit lui aussi.

\- Rhi était rouge et tentait de m'expliquer que je n'avais rien vu. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois et malgré le fait que ça ne changeait pas leur amour qu'il avait pour leur fils, ses petites bizarreries leur faisaient un peu peur et les inquiétaient surtout. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'aucun Auror de la section spéciale de Mal... De Draco se soit déplacé.

\- Tu étais dans la maison. Ils n'ont pas encore très bien réussit à comprendre comment identifier un accident magique, avec un sorcier dans les parages. La magie de l'adulte cache celle de l'enfant. Et puis même, à l'époque, ce n'était que les débuts.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Toujours est-il que je les ai calmé et que je leur ai expliqué la situation. - Il haussa les épaules. - A ce moment-là, je me suis totalement ouvert à eux. Je leur ai expliqué ce que j'étais réellement, ce qu'était leur fils, qu'il y avait toute une communauté cachée comme nous, que... ce qu'était réellement les attaques terroristes de toute l'année 1997, pourquoi ça s'était arrêté net, et surtout comment cela avait commencé. Je dois avouer que je leur ai fait un peu peur...

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Mais après leur avoir montré la beauté de la magie, et aussi le côté plus sombre de notre communauté, ça a été. Je leur ai même donné un exemplaire de la chronique qu'a tenu Luna depuis son arrivée à Poudlard... Rhi n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, m'enrouler dans du papier bulle et me garder sauf dans une pièce de sa maison, s'amusa-t-il.

Depuis la perte de sa mère, Luna avait un contact avec le monde très... unique. Elle l'avait toujours eut, mais ça s'était aggravé - amélioré ? - avec le temps. Alors quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait commencé à noter toutes les choses importantes dès son arrivée à l'école, les différentes années... La chambre des secrets, Sirius Black et la vérité sur Peter Pettigrow, le retour de Voldemort, le ministère... Puis la guerre. Luna avait été la stratège durant leur année d'errance et de résistance ; et à la fin de la guerre, elle avait prit chacun des acteurs principaux de cette dernière pour combler les blancs de son récit, avait fait publier le tout et envoyé un exemplaire partout. Que la vérité soit la seule version, coupant habillement le pied de profiteurs comme des journalistes de la trempe de Rita Skeeters.

Harry et Neville avaient financé sa démarche, dernières fortunes du côté de la Lumière du Monde Sorcier. Mais, et parce que Luna était vraiment intelligente, une vraie Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se déplacer jusqu'à Azkaban pour recueillir la version des derniers du côté de Voldemort. Certes, le récit était conté et offert par le côté de la Lumière, mais elle s'était assuré d'avoir toutes les version possibles pour être la plus objective possible. Et quand il parlait de chronique... Oui. Elle avait investie dans des journaux extensibles, capable de contenir dix fois plus de pages qu'on pourrait en avoir l'impression, la même magie utilisée dans les tentes de camping. Au final, si cette chronique devait être imprimée sur du papier moldu, ça ferait bien plus d'un tome. Huit grandes chroniques, facile.

\- Oui, on en a mit un exemplaire dans chaque bibliothèques des Maisons d'Accueils.

Harry regarda son ami avec un grand sourire.

\- Quand on aura trouvé notre maison, ton neveu sera le bienvenu, s'exclama-t-il.

Ianto sourit lui aussi et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Avec grand plaisir ! J'ai beau être le Super Oncle Ian, qui a une identité super secrète, en plus de pouvoirs trop cool et d'être un Lord Anglais infiltré-

Harry ricana et Ianto haussa un sourcil, imitant Draco avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Hey, je ne fais que le citer, se moqua-t-il. Enfin bref, je pense qu'il serait bon pour lui qu'il puisse trouver des amis, ou au moins quelques enfants magiques de son âge.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Lui et Teddy ont le même âge, ils se retrouveront dans la même année, autant qu'ils ne soient pas lâchés dans le château sans renfort.

Ianto allait acquiescer lui aussi avant qu'il ne plisse des yeux vers Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir mon petit cousin embarqué avec la seconde génération des maraudeurs, susurra-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je te rappelle que son deuxième nom est Malfoy, déclara-t-il.

\- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?! Lâcha Ianto, faisant mine d'être autant outré qu'inquiet.

Harry ne fit que glousser, et son ami secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

Quand il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et s'enroula dans ses draps, Ianto se sentait libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait même plus conscience d'avoir sur les épaules.

Enfin...

.*.

 _L'image tressaute un instant et Ianto s'avance. L'intérieur du H_ _u_ _b est totalement sans dessus dessous. Les lumières ont sautées, il n'y a que les lu_ _eurs_ _d'alertes, peignant les murs de rouge. L'agent de Torchwood s'arrête alors que les portes se ferment derrière lui, et il écarquille les yeux. Sur le sol, à quelques mètres, le corps ensanglanté de sa petite amie, à moitié transformé en cyberwoman. Elle est inerte, déjà morte, Myfawny en a déjà fait son encas. Le visage du Gallois se tord de douleur et se laisse tomber à ses côtés, sanglotant douloureusement. Puis un mouvement dans un coin attire son attention. Ianto relève brusquement la tête et malgré le corps sans vie qu'il berce tendrement contre lui, tout son corps se tend et il la repose doucement sur le sol pour se redresser. Sur ses pieds, il_ _lève_ _l'arme que Jack lui a ordonné d'utiliser pour régler le_ problème.

_La Livreuse de Pizza sort de l'ombre avec un air de déterré. Elle est lente, et la cicatrice sur son front est encore saignante. Elle lui parle et Ianto tremble, ça se voit. Il tremble, des larmes coule sur ses joues. Il lui parle, le visage douloureux, et lui répond avec un sourire doux. Le Cyberman en Lisa a prit son cerveau_ _,_ _a fait un transfert. C'est maintenant,Lisa, dans le corps de la livreuse de pizza. L'arme de Ianto s'abaisse doucement_ _,_ _il halète_ _,_ _s_ _on menton tremble alors qu'il parle de nouveau. Lisa sourit amoureusement et lève le bras vers lui, tendant la main pour l'inviter plus près._

_Mais là, tout change._

_Le regard du Gallois, jusqu'alors douloureux et triste avec_ _une minuscule_ _pointe d'espoir, devient froid, glacial, implacable. Son visage perd toute émotion et il dit une dernière chose. Une seule. Puis son bras se lève une dernière fois, cette fois-ci sûr et plus du tout tremblant et sans aucune hésitation, tire deux balles dans la tête de la livreuse de pizza, dans la tête de Lisa._

_Cette dernière tombe en arrière et s'écroule sur le sol._

_Ianto reste là, à l'observer, abaissant son arme. Son visage est vide de tout émotion alors qu'il passe sa main pour essuyer ses larmes._

_D'un geste fluide, car visiblement beaucoup répété, il retire le chargeur en sécurisant l'arme, pensant même à retirer la balle restée dans la chambre. Mécaniquement, il va déposer toute cette ferraille sur le bureau de Toshiko et alors qu'il est de retour auprès de Lisa, auprès de ce corps à moitié transformé pour fermer ses paupières et la serrer contre lui, l'équipe de Torchwood pénètre le Hub, armes levées et prête à l'emploi-_

Jack pesta dans un souffle en appuyant rageusement sur son ordinateur pour arrêter la vidéo. Il connaît la suite... Et il connaît déjà beaucoup la vidéo de ce jour-là. Il a longtemps regardé pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi frustré qu'en voyant les surveillances dont les micros avaient sautés durant l'affrontement.

Aucun son, juste l'image. Uniquement l'image. Des images que Jack regardait presque en boucle depuis cette affaire, plus il visionnait la vidéo, plus il le trouvait mystérieux. Iante…  _ **ce Ianto**_... Le Ianto qui était sur ses images lui était inconnu. Il était implacable, froid, voire même calculateur.

Jack savait que Torchwood I était - avait été - plus froid et militaire que Torchwood III. Mais que le gratte papiers de Yvonne Hartman sache aussi bien se servir d'une arme ? Même pour Torchwood I, c'était étonnant. Mais quand on voyait ce que le Gallois avait été capable de faire, leur cacher à tous l'existence d'une femme... D'un être vivant dans les sous-sols du Hub, Ah !

Les paroles que Ianto lui avait craché cet après-midi tournaient dans la tête de Jack, en boucle, encore et encore... Il n'avait jamais vu le cadet de l'équipe se rebeller ainsi. Le regard du Capitaine se posa sur l'écran de son ordinateur, sur le visage froid et dénué d'émotion de Ianto. Après tout, Jack lui avait-il porté beaucoup d'attention ?

Oui... Son manque de considération était voulut, du moins au départ. Il détestait les gens de Torchwood I, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, et ceux malgré ses mises en garde. Rose était morte ce jour-là, de nombreuses autres personnes étaient mortes ce jour-là, et sans l'intervention du Docteur, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.

Alors oui, il avait bien fait comprendre à Ianto qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici malgré son efficacité pour ce travail. Seulement, même si Jack s'était réchauffé à son contact, le plus grand mal avait été fait. Ianto s'était glissa dans le paysage de Torchwood III discrètement, et Jack ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Deux ans.

Deux ans que Ianto leur mentait.  _ **Lui**_  mentait.

Il soupira et se redressa, tapotant sur son clavier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre, encore, joli gallois... Marmonna-t-il dans son souffle.

Il ouvrit les archives des caméras de sécurité qu'il y avait dans les Archives et regarda rapidement - en vitesse x12 - la journée d'aujourd'hui. Il fronça un peu des sourcils en le voyant terminer de travailler à 19:40... Même en étant arrivé à 11:00, c'était une longue journée. Bien remplie, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, Ianto travaillait tout simplement, bien que quand il s'arrêta, il ne semblait pas avoir terminé tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée. Sûrement à cause de lui d'ailleurs, quand il l'avait envoyé sur le terrain.

Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, le Capitaine remonta les fichiers vidéos et plus ça allait, moins ça lui plaisait. Ianto ne rentrait pas chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment ça s'était passé, mais il semblait que Ianto était submergé de travail. Mais... Mais ce n'était pas comme si Jack lui avait donné tant de choses à faire en plus... Si ? Par curiosité, il remonta le flux vidéo à deux semaines avant l'incident, et observa avec étonnement le jeune homme arriver tous les jours à sept heure, une bonne heure avant tout le monde, pour repartir à 19:30, voire même 20, quand tout le monde avait déserté pendant longtemps. Le fait était qu'il avait toujours des journées bien chargées. Il ne s'arrêtait de travailler à son bureau que le temps d'aller à la machine à café pour avoir une tasse et en faire aux autres, et aller nourrir les Weevils et Myfawny. Ou venir dans le bureau de Jack pour le presser pour faire les rapports, la paperasse.

Jack réfléchit un instant à tout le travail qu'il devrait faire et qu'il avait rabattu sur le Gallois comme punition et la glace tomba dans son estomac. Prit d'un doute affreux, il bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de son bureau pour traverser le Hub déserté pour aller dans les Archives. Arrivé au bureau sombre de Ianto plongé dans la pénombre, il l'observa un instant avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les Archives, à un tournant, là où on ne pouvait voir de la porte ou de la caméra de sécurité, un oreiller et un couverture de fortune étaient contre un mur.

Le cœur de Jack se serra et il ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur les affaires. Il connaissait ce genre de... couche de fortune. Ianto ne rentrait jamais chez lui, pas à cause d'une autre entourloupe, mais parce que Jack semblait l'avoir accablé de boulot.

Toute la nuit, le Capitaine Jack Harkness passa son temps à se flageller en regardant tout les comptes rendus du travail du Gallois. C'était complet, beaucoup, il travaillait le double que ce que les autres pouvaient faire, et Jack le punissait en en rajoutant une couche. Sa vision du jeune homme changea... du tout au tout. Et si...

Alors d'accord, Ianto avait fait une erreur qui avait coûté la vie à deux personnes. Certes, si le Hub n'avait pas été sécurisé, elle... le Cyberman aurait pu détruire Cardiff en quelques semaines. Mais... mais avec le recul, Jack comprenait parfaitement son geste. Par exemple, Rose.

Il avait été tué par les Daleks, elle l'avait ramené à la vie et pendant un instant, il avait tout vu d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de détruire le tissus même de la réalité en le ramenant à la vie, mais elle avait surtout vu la possibilité de le sauver, et elle l'avait saisit. Elle avait fait une faute, une bêtise, mais avec de bonnes intentions.

Et c'était la même chose pour Ianto.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Jack envoya un message groupé à tous, leur déclarant de rester chez eux pour la journée à venir et que s'il avait une alerte faille, il les contacterait.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Et voilà ! :D_
> 
> _Si vous avez des questions, que ce soit sur l'univers d'Harry Potter - enfin, ce que j'en ai fait - ou l'univers de Torchwood, n'hésitez surtout pas à me poser des questions ! Je vais tout faire pour réussir à ne pas prendre de retard dans les reviews, promit ! ( Promit, les deux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires, je vais vous répondre demain ! )_
> 
> _Hm, que dire de plus... Oui, j'ai fait de Draco un espion. Hm, ensuite... La vidéo ! Oui, j'ai changé la manière dont Ianto réagissait à la mort de Lisa... Lisa/Hannah._
> 
> _J'espère que ça vous a plus :D Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_
> 
> _Plein de bisous !_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Là où Ianto a des souvenirs peu agréables, la famille Potter-Malfoy-Black au grand complet fait son apparition et où Jack n'est pas très réfléchit, avant de s’améliorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Torchwood, je vais faire un petit résumé d'épisode dont je parle dans ce chapitre à la fin, comme ça, ça ne vous spoile pas mon histoire, et si dans le chapitre, quelque chose vous semble totalement flou et incompréhensible, ne vous en faites pas, il y a sûrement l'explication à la fin :3

_\- Ianto ? Ianto, c'est moi, Lisa. Je suis humaine, encore, de nouveau. (...) Tu t'es tellement battu pour moi, il fallait que je te fasse honneur. J'ai emprunté ce corps pour y implanter mon cerveau._

_\- Tu n'es pas elle._

_\- Tu m'as dit un jour que tu_ _m'_ _aimerais au delà de mon apparence. La dernière fois, je me souviens, c'était un samedi, on était affamé, t_ _u_ _faisais des sandwichs et tu te plaignais que notre bouilloire était entartrée. Cette nuit-là, on avait campé sur la plage en Bretagne. On avait tellement froid qu'on a partager un sac de couchage et mit mon manteau._

_\- Tais-toi._

_\- Quand on s'est réveillé, il y avait un chien qui pissait sur notre tente. (...) Sers-moi fort, Ianto..._

_\- Ça ne prouve rien._

_\- J'ai besoin d'être près de toi..._

_\- ... Dis-moi comment je m'appelle._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Dis-moi... comment... je m'appelle._

_\- Tu... Tu es Ianto Jones, l'homme que j'aime._

_\- ... Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te sauver._

_\- Ianto-_

_\- Tu n'es pas elle._ "

**BANG - BANG**

.*.

Ianto se réveilla le souffle tremblant alors que la voix de la livreuse de pizza se fondait avec les réminiscences des champs de batailles, des hurlements de douleur et ceux de rage. Il se força à rester immobile sur le dos, enfoncé dans son matelas, le temps que les traits de lumières colorés des sorts de ses sombres souvenirs s'estompent de sa rétine. La fatigue conjuguée à la sécurité toute relative ressentie en présence de Harry a fragilisé légèrement ses mûrs et les cauchemars ont profité de cette fissure pendant la nuit.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était reposé, mais il était fonctionnel, et il savait que ça ne servait à rien de forcer. Alors quand les tremblements qui le secouaient se calmèrent assez, il se redressa et sortit de son lit.

La douleur fantôme d'une blessure depuis longtemps guérie le secoua et le sorcier serra son épaule en fermant les yeux, grognant d'inconfort. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi malmené au réveil, il aurait préféré ne plus avoir à ressentir ce genre de chose.

Se passant une main lasse sur son visage, Ianto quitta sa chambre pour aller s'offrir une petite dose de réconfort liquide, du thé à la bergamote. Il avait été un grand consommateur de théine quand il vivait encore dans le monde Sorcier, jusqu'à ce que la Guerre éclate, goûtant aux bienfaits d'un café noir et amer. Un nouveau penchant qu'il avait entretenu après la Grande Bataille. Seulement, seul le thé pouvait dissiper les fantômes du passé tout en l'enveloppant d'une dose de nostalgie bienfaitrice. Avec sa tasse, il se laissa tomber dans un des seuls fauteuils confortables de son appartement, à côté des fenêtres.

La nuit était toujours là, le matin n'avait même pas encore pointé le bout de son nez et Ianto soupira un peu. Les rues étaient sombres, il n'y avait rien à voir de là où il était. Il reporta son attention dans son appartement. Ce n'était pas mieux.

Son appartement... Même s'il avait tout préparer pour accueillir Hannah, il n'avait réellement... Enfin, il ne s'était jamais réellement installé. La deuxième chambre de son appartement contenait juste un lit, sur lequel il l'aurait placée le temps qu'elle récupère avant de terminer l'installation médicale. Matériel qu'il avait entreposé dans un garde-meuble en voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution quatre mois après avoir commencé à travailler pour Torchwood III. La salle de bain était aménagé pour une personne à mobilité réduite, l'encadrement des portes était large et rien n'entravait la mobilité en fauteuil roulant.

En clair, maintenant que tout cela était vain, Ianto réalisait à quel point son lieu de vie pouvait être vide.

La plupart de ses affaires étaient au manoir Londubat, il n'avait même pas de cheminée. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'y sentait en sécurité, était dû aux nombreux sorts de protections qu'il avait pris soin de jeter à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ils sont si puissants, présents, qu'il sentait la magie vibrée constamment dans l'air, il se sentait recouvert par la magie, comme une polaire protectrice, un cocon sécuritaire. Il pouvait dormir au Hub seulement à cause de la sûreté optimal de l'endroit. Mais réellement, il n'était pas... Pas vraiment chez lui. Cet appartement ressemblait plus à l'une des planques qu'ils avaient utilisé durant la guerre. Un endroit pour se reposer, pour se permettre de souffler, mais sans y être attaché.

Il allait se laisser emporter par des idées noires quand son téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Il se redressa, posant sa tasse désormais vide sur la table pour récupérer l'appareil, un peu surpris de recevoir un message aussi tard dans la nuit... Ou tôt le matin, suivant le point de vue. C'était le Capitaine, leur déclarant à tous de prendre une journée de repos. Ianto regarda le message un moment, se demandant si ça comptait aussi pour lui, ou si par automatisme, le Capitaine avait fait un message groupé.

Ianto réfléchit un instant, mais il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Un journée de repos ? A la bonne heure. Comme s'il allait rester dans cet endroit... Il pourrait très bien aller voir Rhi, mais il la voyait déjà dans trois jours, son jour officiel de repos. Et puis de toute manière, elle devait déjà être au travail. Alors le sorcier se redressa et tandis que son premier café coulait, il se prépara pour la journée.

Quand il pénétra au Hub, il n'y eut que les lumières qui clignotèrent sans l'alarme. En effet, il avait un jour demandé à Toshiko un deuxième code pour chacun, un code qui n'enclenchait pas le son tonitruant. Vu à l'heure matinal à laquelle le Capitaine avait envoyé le message, soit il s'était réveillé très tôt après une nuit peu reposante, soit il ne s'était pas encore couché ; et dans tous les cas, Ianto ne voulait pas le déranger.

Doucement, le jeune homme navigua dans le Hub totalement vide, appréciant simplement le calme de l'endroit. C'était assez silencieux pour entendre des bruits habituellement étouffé par les discussions, par les touches de clavier, par la  _vie_  ordinaire. Mais là, il pouvait entendre le ronronnement de Mainframe, les bruits bestiaux de Myfawny, même les quelques grattements des cages des Weevils et bien sûr, le clapotis de l'eau. Ianto ignorait si les autres pouvaient le sentir, mais il aimait la légère odeur d'eau croupie qui traînait et planait dans le Hub quand personne n'avait été là pendant quelques heures pour brasser l'air.

D'une humeur légère malgré son réveil un peu compliqué, il alla se faire un café, le cœur léger de n'avoir à affronter personne aujourd'hui. Après une rapide réflexion, il en fit un second, tout comme le Capitaine l'aimait, et le mit dans un des thermos, de ceux qu'il avait enchanté quand il avait commencé à travailler là. Ils pouvaient garder la chaleur jusqu'à quatre jours, bien que le liquide soit toujours bu avant que quelqu'un ne puisse comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il se glissa dans le bureau du Capitaine pour poser sur son bureau le thermos plein de café bien chaud, quand le Capitaine se réveillera. Après avoir fermer délicatement la porte du bureau - la trappe qui menait à la chambre de Jack était ouverte - il ravala un bâillement et armé de sa propre tasse de café, alla s'installer à son bureau pour une journée bien remplie.

.*.

\- Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, n'as-tu pas reçu mon message ?

Le jeune agent, penché sur un objet récupéré dans les égouts en 2003, sursauta et leva les mains pour éviter d'activer un quelconque mécanisme avec son mouvement, heureusement, il n'y eut rien. Il soupira de soulagement et leva un regard noir vers le Capitaine, qui grimaçait, contrit.

\- Oups... Désolé...

\- Ça aurait pu être dangereux, Monsieur. Faites un peu plus attention, la prochaine fois, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais entendu, mais que tu me faisais la tête, rétorqua le Capitaine avec une moue.

Ianto haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

\- Croyez-moi, si j'avais quelque chose à vous reprocher, vous seriez le premier au courant.

Il se redressa et pencha la tête sur le côté pour faire craquer son cou, la nuque raide et douloureuse d'être ainsi penché pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête.

\- Je m'étonne juste que tu sois là, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Ianto repensa à la phrase qui l'avait fait sursauter et secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'ai bien reçu votre message, mais j'avais plusieurs choses à faire, du travail à rattraper, expliqua-t-il en baissant le regard sur les rapports de la veille, comme le sien et celui de Gwen.

Ça avait été la première chose qu'il avait fait, ayant repousser la rédaction jusqu'à aujourd'hui le temps de se calmer. Il avait rédigé le compte-rendu de la femme en premier, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle avait laissé Ianto, un agent supposément de bureau sans aucune connaissance, ni formation pour le terrain, pratiquement seul pour courser un Weevil au risque que son plan tourne mal - ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas un rapport élogieux pour elle malgré les termes neutres qu'il avait utilisé, mais elle avait eut le culot de lui ordonner de ne pas oublier de faire  _leur_ rapports entre deux cafés. Si elle n'était pas contente du résultat - bien que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais eut la présence d'esprit de relire tous les rapports que Ianto avait fait pour elle pour éviter le retard - eh bien, qu'elle le fasse seule. Ianto n'avait plus qu'à le recopier à l'ordi et l'envoyer au Capitaine, puis à Torchwood II, avec la dernière mise à jour des Archives.

Son regard attira l'attention du Capitaine, qui s'avança et avant même que Ianto ne puisse réagir, il avait prit les quelques feuilles qu'il regarda.

\- Tu écris toujours à la main tes rapports avant de les retaper à l'ordinateur ? S'enquit-il.

Le sorcier ravala un soupire et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Çà aurait pu en rester là, mais le Capitaine eut l'étrange idée de lire quelques phrases sur chaque feuilles, quatre, et il remarqua ce qui n'allait pas. Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Attend, mais c'est...

Il leva deux feuilles et posa son regard sur son agent, soucieux.

\- C'est le compte rendu de Gwen, ça.

Ianto ne fit que cligner des paupières.

\- Rédigé de ta main, insista le Capitaine.

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

\- En effet.

\- Et comme je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir reçu dans ma boîte mail et que je pense qu'elle n'est pas du genre à te faire la dictée... Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui rédige son rapport ? S'enquit-il, suspicieux.

Ianto ravala un soupir et résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait encore des suspicions envers lui... D'accord, il comprenait, mais... ça commençait doucement à le fatiguer. Vivement que cette histoire se tasse.

\- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandée, répondit-il.

Le Capitaine haussa un sourcil et cette fois-ci, Ianto soupira réellement.

\- Hm, d'accord. Elle me l'a ordonnée, précisa-t-il enfin.

Son patron baissa son regard sur les feuilles, les sourcils vraiment froncés - attention, ça allait faire des marques.

\- Hm... Elle te l'as ordonné... Et depuis quand a-t-elle autorité pour te donner des ordres ?

\- Elle pense être ma supérieur, Monsieur.

Le sorcier grimaça, un peu énervé d'avoir tant laissé sa voix transpirer d'amertume. Le Capitaine le regarda.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas.

\- Écoutez, soupira Ianto, sentant la frustration grimper en lui. Elle a "prit" la place vacante de Suzie, pour elle, soit, elle se retrouve votre second. Mais dans tous les cas, elle n'a pas  _le temps_  de rédiger ses rapports. Et si je ne le fais pas à sa place, ils ne sont pas prêts en temps et en heure, le retard administratif est le pire de tous. Alors oui, c'est moi qui rédige ses rapports de temps en temps pour éviter que Torchwood II nous envoie des alertes tous les deux jours.

Le Capitaine le regarda, le visage froid.

\- Et... Quelqu'un d'autre t'a-t-il ordonné de rédiger quelque chose à leur place ?

Ianto maintint son regard, le corps tendu, mais ne voulant pas répondre. Le Capitaine plissa les yeux sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Ianto... Susurra-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Et même si le sorcier en avait récolté bien pire, des regards bien plus intimidants, il en avait marre de se battre sur son lieu de travail, alors il abandonna le combat.

\- Owen. Il y a trois jours, répondit-il enfin.

Ianto observa le Capitaine soupirer en fermant les yeux, les narines évasées et le visage froid, glacial.

\- Est-ce que ce genre de choses arrivent souvent ? S'enquit-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Ianto ne fit que hausser les épaules, et son patron grogna de frustration.

\- Bien. D'accord, ok. Alors que ce soit bien clair.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son agent.

\- Je ne veux plus que ce genre de choses arrivent, tu as assez de travail comme ça, et les rapports font partis de leur travail.

\- Et c'était ma punition, lui rappela l'agent.

Le Capitaine ouvrit la bouche et lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Ianto. C'est moi qui décide de ta punition, pas eux. Jamais eux. S'ils essayent encore une seule fois de te charger de ce qui doit être  _leur_ travail, je veux que tu refuses. Et s'ils s'insurgent, tu me les envois, c'est clair ?

Le sorcier s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête. Le Capitaine acquiesça et attrapa le rapport de Gwen qu'il avait rédigé et le déchira. Ianto grimaça en voyant sa demie-heure de travail réduit à néant et Jack sembla comprendre, puisqu'il esquissa un rapide sourire contrit, désolé.

Puis il baissa son regard sur l'objet que Ianto analysait, sa colère disparue en un clin d'œil.

\- Alors, tu t'en sors ? Tu as bientôt fini ? S'enquit-il.

Ianto baissa lui aussi son regard sur le... bidule, qu'il ne savait toujours pas à quoi il servait et haussa un sourcil.

\- Hm, pour la journée ? J'ai encore six objets de 2003 à analyser et archiver.

Le Capitaine s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Tu as prévu de te faire livrer pour le déjeuner, ou tu prends une pause ? Est-ce que tu crois avoir le temps pour prendre une pause ?

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche puis observa autour de lui.

\- Euh... Oui, je dois avoir le temps pour une pause, pourquoi ?

Le Capitaine sourit.

\- Prend ta veste, je t'emmène déjeuner.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux, son ventre se tordant un instant.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Harkness ne fit que sourire, ce petit sourire qui le caractérisait tellement.

\- Allez. Laisse ton boulot un instant, cinq minutes, et prend ta veste. Thaï, ça te dit ?

Ianto ravala un sourire en se levant. Bon... Eh bien... Pourquoi pas, après tout.

.*.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ianto releva son visage de son pad thaï, son verre à moitié levé à sa bouche, pour regarder le visage triste du Capitaine face à lui. Le sorcier se força à avaler une gorgée d'eau avant de reposer son verre derrière son assiette et soupira.

\- Oh non... Ne me dites pas qu'il y avait du retcon dans mon verre, se plaignit-il, le sorcier commençait déjà à planifier une reconversion en urgence.

Face à lui, le Capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa après avoir regarder le verre de son agent.

\- ... Ah ! Oh non ! Pas du tout, non !

Il secoua la tête en grimaçant.

\- J'ai l'air si affreux que ça ?! Marmonna-t-il en se plaignant.

Ianto réfléchit un instant en mâchant sa bouchée.

\- Hm... Non. Vous ne m'avez pas exécuté, c'est déjà un bon point pour vous, dit-il plein d'humour noir.

Jack l'observa, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non, et Ianto sourit simplement, paisiblement. Un peu plus perdu, le Capitaine prit son propre verre pour se donner du courage, décontenancé par le stoïcisme de son agent. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire... Enfin, pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment j'ai géré la situation, expliqua-t-il enfin.

Ianto fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

Le patron de Torchwood lui envoya une œillade légèrement blasé, comme s'il était exaspéré qu'il face celui qui ne comprenait pas. Sauf que Ianto ne comprenait vraiment pas.

\- Lisa, dit-il enfin.

La glace tomba dans le fond de l'estomac de Ianto, qui reposa ses couverts.

\- Ah.

Le Capitaine ne le quitta pas des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas très fier de comment j'ai géré la fin de cette histoire. Je ne... malgré cet écart, tu es un de mes agents, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre-

\- De me perdre de vue, question de sécurité, je sais.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête.

\- Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi un seul moment à ... comment tu as dû faire face à tout ça. Je ne t'ai pas laissé prendre le temps de faire ton deuil. La colère... ne me va pas bien. Et avec le recul, je réalise bien que j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir un peu plus aux retombées de tes actes. J'ai été un peu trop froid et implacable.

Ianto prit une gorgée de son eau pour tenter de calmer le désert de sa gorge.

\- Hm... Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix non plus. La situation m'avait de toutes manières, échappé. C'était la seule chose à faire, répondit-il calmement.

\- Il n'empêche, rétorqua le patron de Torchwood. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû t'en occuper et ainsi perdre ta petite amie.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche, secoua la tête et se força à manger une nouvelle bouchée.

\- Lisa... J'aurais de toute manière refusé que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe. Mais Lisa n'était pas ma petite amie.

Le Capitaine releva le visage de son plat et l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu... Tu as fait tout ça... Pour une collègue de travail ?

Ianto plissa les yeux, serrant les doigts sur la nappe.

\- Et même si c'était le cas ? Si vous aviez eu la possibilité de sauver une vie, une seule, ne l'auriez-vous pas tenté ? Vous n'y étiez pas, Monsieur. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça a été, réussit-il à dire sans grincer des dents.

Le Capitaine ouvrit la bouche, mais Ianto secoua la tête.

\- Non, Lisa et moi, au delà de Torchwood, même si on y travaillait ensemble, on... enfin, on se connaissait d'avant, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Le Capitaine Harkness essaya de cacher son étonnement, mais il n'était pas très doué en cet instant, ça se voyait. Ianto haussa les épaules et réfléchit.

\- Ma grand-mère connaissait la sienne, elles étaient amies. Avant qu'on ai eut 10 ans, on s'était déjà vu cinq fois. Et après ça, on a été dans la même école.

Il attrapa sa fourchette, joua un instant avec sa nourriture, le regard braqué sur son assiette.

\- Enfin, plus exactement, on s'est retrouvé en internat. Nous n'étions peut-être pas dans la même classe, mais quand il y a moins de 70 élèves par promotion, et ce pendant plus de 7 ans... Même si nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde à l'époque, nous étions tout de même plus que de simples connaissances. On s'est retrouvé à travailler ensemble à Torchwood par hasard, mais c'était bien. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Il mâcha un peu en évitant le regard de son patron et soupira.

\- C'était mon amie, et quand elle a eut des problèmes de logement, je l'ai invité chez moi. Mais même si on avait essayé d'être ensemble pendant quelques mois il y a plusieurs années, il n'y avait qu'une amitié profonde entre elle et moi, expliqua-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Alors oui. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de la sauver, parce que j'en avais la possibilité, et que je la connaissais depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie, expliqua-t-il.

Son patron soupira en repoussant son assiette à moitié mangée et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Eh bien... Je me sens encore plus mal maintenant que tu ais dû... l'immobiliser ainsi.

Ianto eut un sourire triste et un peu amer.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Myfawny s'en était déjà occupé, déclara-t-il amèrement.

Le Capitaine le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'était pas Lisa... dans le corps de la livreuse de pizza. Il a bien voulu me faire croire pendant un instant qu'elle était toujours là, mais vous avez vu les images des caméras de surveillance. Je n'y ai pas cru.

\- Oui... Oui, peut-être, mais il n'y avait plus de son, déclara le Capitaine.

Ianto cligna des yeux, surpris. Il... Il ne savait pas, ça. Il pensait jusqu'alors que les images étaient nettes et que le Capitaine allait, à un moment donné, lui poser des questions sur... ce qu'il s'y était passé, mais Ianto semblait chanceux. Son secret et sa véritable identité étaient encore dissimulés... Sauf que peut-être que Ianto préférerait que Jack Harkness soit au courant, ça pourrait rendre sa vie beaucoup plus simple.

\- Oh, euh... Eh bien, elle... il... Enfin, ça a essayé de me faire croire que c'était Lisa. Et même si ça a donné quelques informations sur le temps où Lisa a travaillé à Torchwood... J'étais peut-être assez bouleversé, mais pas idiot et pas incapable de réfléchir non plus. Ce n'était pas Lisa, juste... Sûrement le Cyberman qu'il y avait en elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine ne soupire.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas... C'est pourquoi tu as attendu deux ans avant de faire quelque chose...

Ianto eut un rire douloureux.

\- Attendre ? Ah ! Je n'ai jamais cessé, pas un seul jour, d'essayer de la sauver. J'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pendant deux ans sans m'arrêter un seul instant.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est mal passé cette fois-ci ? S'enquit le Capitaine.

\- J'ai eut... la mauvaise idée de lui en parler, avoua Ianto en jouant avec son verre. Il fallait que je parle de mes avancées à quelqu'un.

\- Tu... Tu arrivais à quelque chose ?

Le sorcier le regarda enfin, remontant et renforçant presque brutalement ses barrières d'occlumencie.

\- Vous rigolez ? J'ai eut deux ans, Monsieur. Deux ans. Je n'avais pas fait une petite avancée, j'étais arrivé à trouver comment inverser le processus.

Le Capitaine se redressa, surprit.

\- Quoi ?!

Ianto hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un bon verre de Whisky pur-feu...

\- Tous mes calculs étaient au point, mes analyses étaient parfaites, et les nombreuses simulations que j'ai lancées sont toutes revenues positives. Et je lui ai dit. Que j'y étais arrivé. Malheureusement, Gwen... - Il se racla la gorge en secouant la tête - Gwen et ses grands chevaux sont eux aussi arrivés et notre jour de congé à sauté, vous avez dû annuler votre voyage à Londres, et une semaine a passé avant que je ne puisse être seul et faire venir le docteur. Ça a été suffisant pour que le Cyberman le... Enfin, prenne le dessus, je... Je ne sais pas trop. Et Lisa était partit.

Difficilement, il prit son verre pour avaler une gorgée et tenter de faire passer l'énorme boule qu'il y avait dans sa gorge, il déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le Capitaine.

Le poing de Ianto se serra sur sa jambe sous la table et il serra les dents.

\- Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le Capitaine bougea sur son siège.

\- Eh bien, la technologie Cyberman peut-être compliqué, et deux ans me parait un peu court pour percer le mystère de leurs avancées, non ?

\- Je savais ce que je faisais. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que soudainement, au bout de deux ans justement,  _ça_  s'est réveillé.

\- Ça aurait pu être Lisa, rétorqua son patron, et le sorcier sentit son visage devenir froid, la colère grimper dans son torse.

\- Est-ce que vous sous entendez que Lisa... Ma Lisa... est celle qui a tué ces gens ? Comme ça, juste pour... Quoi ? Le  _Fun_  ? Cracha-t-il presque.

Harkness leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Non, enfin... Pas forcément. Seulement... Tu ne peux pas être sûr... Je veux dire, les Cybermen ont l'habitude de prendre un corps et assommer les émotions, les détruire. Mais l'esprit reste, expliqua-t-il.

Ianto ravala un juron bien placé et un grognement guttural.

\- Elle n'était plus là, déclara-t-il amèrement.

\- Ianto-

\- Non. Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Lisa et moi avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Beaucoup, et au delà de Torchwood. Je lui ai posé une question, une simple question, mais bien précise. Elle n'a pas su répondre, rétorqua-t-il.

Jack soupira.

\- Ianto, si tu parles de transfert de cerveau, on ne peut pas être sûr que sa mémoire n'avait pas été altérée par le transfert-

\- Je. savais. ce que je. faisais, cracha Ianto, les mâchoires serrées. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle question et ce n'était pas assez anecdotique pour qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre. Et puis, même. Dois-je vous rappeler comment mon esprit fonctionne ? Je l'ai sentit. Elle n'était plus là.

Le Capitaine se racla la gorge et grimaça un peu.

\- Ianto-

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire là, exactement ? Termina de s'énerver le sorcier en se redressant. M'accabler encore plus, comme si je ne me sentais déjà pas assez mal ? Je lui ai mit deux balles dans la tête, ce n'est pas assez peut-être ?

Alors que la lumière au fond du restaurant grésillait, Ianto réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui qu'il s'en aille. Il repoussa son assiette à moitié vide un peu brutalement et se leva.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Merci pour le repas, cracha-t-il en jetant sur la table quelques livres, sûrement pas assez pour le repas.

Mais vraiment, là tout de suite, Ianto - Neville n'en avait  **rien à foutre.**  Voilà, c'était dit.

Et si Ianto quitta le restaurant en claquant la porte derrière lui, personne n'osa l'arrêter. Et tant mieux, parce qu'il avait un doloris vicieux aux bouts des lèvres et il était à une réflexion, une seule, d'envoyer le Capitaine Jack Harkness vivre la douleur éternelle de ses parents. Et sans aucun, mais alors aucun regret ni remords.

Oui, la guerre avait fait des choses très moches au gentil petit Gryffondor qu'il avait été un jour .

Dans le restaurant, le Capitaine Jack Harkness ferma les yeux et jura en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler...

.*.

Ianto rit doucement en levant les yeux au ciel. Assit sur le lit de la chambre, il observait amusé, Rhiannon retourner toute sa penderie.

\- Rhi... Calme-toi, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Sa soeur - d'autres parents - secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, et sortit un tailleur noir.

\- Est-ce que ça, ça va ?

Ianto soupira doucement.

\- Tu ne vas ni à un entretien d'embauche, ni devoir faire bonne figure pour que David soit accepté dans une grande école qui déterminera toute sa vie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Calme-toi et arrête de stresser, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle baissa les bras plein de vêtements et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Ianto ? Non seulement, je vais rencontrer des gens de ton passé, des gens importants pour toi ; mais en plus de cela, ce sont des Lords Anglais et des Héros de guerre, comme toi ! Clama-t-elle, passionnée. Il faut que je fasse bonne impression !

Ianto secoua doucement la tête et se leva du lit pour se rapprocher.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais prit autant de précautions quand je t'ai présenté Hannah, s'amusa-t-il.

Sa soeur s'arrêta.

\- Ce... Elle était adorable, mais sans vouloir lui manquer de respect, ce n'était pas une Lady, dit-elle doucement. Et puis, je n'étais pas au courant de... Tout ton passé à ce moment-là.

\- Oui, enfin... Dès le début, tu savais que j'étais le Lord Londubat, s'amusa Ianto en se rapprochant d'elle. Et tu n'as jamais pris de précautions non plus.

\- Mais... Tenta-t-elle et Ianto secoua la tête en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Rhi, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête, d'accord ? Reste naturelle, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire des caisses. Harry a grandi dans un foyer... Un peu compliqué, il faut le reconnaître. Mais pas une maison de Lord. Et Malfoy... Bon, d'accord. Malfoy a toujours été un petit con, mais si Harry sort avec lui depuis tant de temps, c'est qu'il doit avoir quelque chose. Voire même qu'avec un peu de chance, il a changé.

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Dans tous les cas, ne t'en fait pas si le Lord Malfoy régent ne t'apprécie pas. Il n'aime personne, sauf Teddy et Harry je pense.

Sa soeur l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

L'agent de Torchwood sourit et aquiesça paisiblement.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Harry et Malfoy... Draco, vont te donner l'adresse de leur maison, t'expliquer ce qu'ils vont y faire même si je suis là pour répondre à vos questions, à toi et Johnny ; et les enfants vont passer la journée à jouer au parc pendant que nous, adultes, allons nous ennuyer sur un banc à les surveiller, d'accord ?

Rhiannon sourit et ricana avant d'abandonner le combat.

\- Comprit, déclara-t-elle en choisissant un simple jean et un joli pull.

Le sorcier sortit de la chambre pour laisser sa soeur se changer et alla dans la cuisine pour l'attendre. De légers bruits de courses lui parvinrent et en quelques instants, il avait une petite Mica de cinq ans accrochée à ses genoux.

\- Oncle Iaaaaaan ! Chouina-t-elle en levant son visage plissé et triste vers lui. David, il veut pas me laisser jouer avec son train ! Se plaignit la plus petite des deux enfants de Rhiannon.

Ianto sourit doucement et se pencha pour la prendre et la mettre sur sa hanche.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux jouer avec son train ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en passant un doigt entre ses sourcils, là où se trouvait un plis disgracieux - mais adorable - provoqué par sa moue.

Elle sauta sur sa hanche, lui donnant sans faire exprès, un coup de pied dans la cuisse.

\- Mais parce que ! C'est le train magique que tu lui as offert pour son anniversaire ! Se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ianto retint un soupire et passa sa main dans son dos.

\- Mais je t'ai offert le livre qui raconte les histoires tout seul, ça aussi c'est magique, non ? Déclara-t-il gentiment.

\- Oui, mais le livre, c'est pour le dodo. Moi, je veux jouer avec un bidule magique !

Le sorcier soupira.

\- D'accord ma puce. Je te promets que pour ton anniversaire, je vais te trouver un jouet trop cool magique rien que pour toi, d'accord ? Mais tu sais des fois, toi non plus tu n'as pas envie de prêter tes jouets, non ?

Mica mit son pouce dans sa bouche et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Hm...

\- Eh bah voilà. David non plus n'a pas envie de prêter ses jeux. Et il a le droit, non ? C'est bien d'être gentil et de prêter nos jouets, mais il ne faut pas se forcer. On peut être gentil, si on sait que ça va faire plaisir à son copain ou sa copine, mais si on ne veut pas, eh bien il ne faut pas se forcer. Les adultes ne le font pas. Tu pourras lui demander gentiment ce soir, si tu peux jouer avec son train. Mais s'il ne veut pas, c'est dommage, mais ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?

\- ... Mais Oncle Ian... Il est trop bien, son train... Soupira Mica comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Doucement, Ianto lui caressa le dos en la consolant. Une grosse grosse tristesse...

Sauf que quelques minutes après, Rhiannon s'amusait et riait en se débattant avec sa fille taquine qui refusait de s'habiller, tandis que David attendait patiemment dans le corridor, avec son oncle. Ce dernier baissa son regard vers son neveu et le vit tripoter le bas de sa veste. Ianto fronça les sourcils, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Hey David, tout va bien ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Son neveu leva le visage vers lui, totalement inquiet.

\- Et s'il m'aime pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche de surprise et s'accroupit à côté du petit de Rhiannon, caressant doucement son épaule.

\- Hey mon grand... Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. A l'école, tu as des copains et des copines, et il y a d'autre personnes que tu aimes moins, mais ce n'est pas grave. Là, c'est pareil. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas copain avec Teddy, d'accord ?

\- Mais si...

David ferma la bouche précipitamment et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Ianto fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête pour attraper son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le sorcier se rapprocha alors que son neveu secouait lentement la tête.

\- Hey petit gars... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il.

\- Et si... Et s'il me trouve nul et que je mérite pas d'être un sorcier ?

Il releva vite la tête vers lui, les yeux un peu humide.

\- Ma maman, elle m'a dit que le papa de Teddy, il était comme toi, qu'il avait combattu les méchants sorciers. Et si Teddy lui dit que je suis pas assez bien pour être un sorcier ? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix, et le coeur de Ianto se serra.

Il s'approcha pour attraper l'enfant et poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever en accrochant David sur sa hanche, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Mica. Son neveu grogna.

\- Je suis plus un bébé, Oncle Ian... marmonna-t-il en passant tout de même ses bras autour de son cou.

Ianto sourit doucement et le berça contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, David. Même si Teddy et toi, vous n'êtes pas copain, tu es tout de même un petit sorcier, et rien ne pourra le changer. Dans trois ans, tu recevras ta lettre pour aller à Poudlard et tu vas beaucoup t'y amuser et te faire plein d'amis là-bas, comme je l'ai fait.

David renifla contre son cou et bougea un peu pour se réinstaller.

\- Comme toi et Monsieur Harry ? Demanda-t-il doucement et Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Exactement. Harry et moi étions tous les deux à Gryffondor, on était dans le même dortoir pendant six ans.

\- La maison des courageux comme les chevaliers ? C'est maman qui l'a dit.

\- ... Hm... Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, s'amusa le sorcier. Et l'autre papa de Teddy était à Serpentard.

\- C'est la maison des quoi ? S'enquit son neveu en se redressant pour le regarder, son petit coup de déprime disparu.

\- Hm...

Ianto réfléchit en essayant de trouver une autre manière de décrire les Serpentard autrement que "  _Ce ne sont que des serpents vicieux et plein de venin et de mauvais travers !_  " et se racla la gorge.

\- Les serpentard... c'est la maison... Des ambitieux. De ceux qui savent comment arriver à leur fins, qui savent se donner les moyens d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent. De petits renards filous et intelligents, qui aiment avoir... qui aiment travailler pour gagner des choses...

Secouant la tête pour éviter de s'embrouiller, il fit gigoter ses doigts sur le ventre de David, qui rit de bon coeur.

\- Comme quand tu fais les yeux doux à ta maman pour avoir plus de frites ! Clama-t-il, souriant.

\- Alors on a plus de frites à Serpentard ?

\- Ce... N'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je-

\- J'irais à Serpentard alors, déclara David avec un hochement de tête décidé.

\- ... Eh bah d'accord, alors... Répondit Ianto, surpris mais amusé par sa réaction.

\- Ca y est ! On est prêtes à y aller !

Rhiannon arriva dans le hall avec un sourire, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant David dans les bras de son oncle. Le petit hocha vivement la tête, ragaillardi, et se débattit dans les bras de son oncle pour descendre.

\- Attend !

Il disparu un instant dans le salon et Rhiannon se rapprocha.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ianto secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il s'inquiétait un peu du fait que Teddy ne puisse pas l'aimer, répondit-il.

Rhiannon sourit tristement.

\- Oh... Souffla-t-elle.

David revint dans le hall avec son ballon de foot dans les bras et vint au pied de son oncle, les joues rougissantes.

\- Tu crois... Tu crois qu'il voudra bien jouer au foot avec moi ? Même si c'est le qi... quoui...

\- Le quidditch, répondit Ianto.

David releva le visage vers lui.

\- Oui... Tu crois qu'il voudra ?

\- Eh bien, s'il ne sait pas en jouer, tu lui apprendra, répondit Ianto avec un sourire. Ca pourra lui faire plaisir.

David regarda son ballon et hocha vivement la tête, le visage déterminé. Comme si c'était la nouvelle grande mission de sa vie. Et Ianto sourit doucement, attendrit par son comportement.

Il aimait ses petits, il avait beaucoup de chance de les avoir dans sa vie.

.*.

\- Hey, Ianto !

Ian sourit joyeusement alors qu'ils arrivaient au parc. A l'entrée les attendaient Harry, Malfoy et un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes qui... Oh, par Merlin, c'était le portrait craché de Harry à son arrivée à Poudlard !

Ianto pressa un peu le pas et enlaça son ami, qui rit. A côté d'eux, Malfoy soupira théâtralement. De sa voix traînante, il s'adressa à Teddy.

\- Je t'avais dit que les Gryffondors étaient des êtres étranges, Teddy. Prends-en bonne note et ne devient pas comme lui, susurra-t-il perfidement.

Se détachant de Ianto, Harry ricana.

\- Oh Malfoy, tais-toi un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, notre Teddy est un pur produit Serdaigle. N'est-ce pas Teddy ?

Gentiment, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du petit garçon, qui renifla en plissant le nez.

\- 'Ry, on ne pourra savoir que quand j'irais à Poudlard, et pas avant. Baser une répartition futur sur quelques événements anecdotiques, c'est perdre son temps. On saura en temps et en heure, répondit l'enfant.

Ianto se mordit la lèvre en regardant Harry, qui souriait.

\- Définitivement Serdaigle, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, amusée.

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel, et Oh mon dieu, Malfoy dans ce si petit corps !

Souriant doucement, amusé, il s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Toutes mes excuses Teddy, tu as raison... Wahou, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé... Je suis très content de te revoir.

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Neville Frank Ianto Jones Londubat, enchanté.

Le gamin, souriant un peu timidement, lui prit la main, visiblement habitué aux présentations formelles.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Théodore Remus Lupin...

Il se mordilla la lèvre, levant un rapide regard aux deux hommes qui étaient là avec lui et rougit.

\- ... Potter-Black-Malfoy, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Ianto sourit.

\- Enchanté.

\- Comment je dois vous appeler ? Papa m'a dit que vous avez prit un autre nom.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- En effet. Je suis le Lord Neville Londubat, mais pour mon travail, je me fais appeler Ianto Jones. C'est ma soeur qui m'a choisi ce nom, et je l'aime bien. Alors tu peux m'appeler comme tu le veux. Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Jones, même Neville ou Ianto, ce que tu préfères, dit-il gentiment.

\- ... Monsieur Ianto ?

\- Allons pour Monsieur Ianto, alors, sourit paisiblement celui-ci.

Teddy lui sourit joyeusement et l'adulte se redressa pour se tourner vers Malfoy.

\- Malfoy.

\- Lon... Jones, le salua l'autre sorcier.

Il avait bien changé, physiquement parlant. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne les coiffait plus comme à l'école, toujours très blond mais plus chaud que dans ses souvenirs, plus naturel qu'à Poudlard. Il était très loin du style vestimentaire que son père avait arboré pendant des années, restant très sobre, un pantalon noir bien coupé et un léger pull noir avec de fines rayures grises, qui faisaient écho à ses yeux, ainsi qu'une veste en tissus par dessus. Il était sobre, mais assez classe, des restes de son éducation sûrement. Ianto lui tendit la main.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire et lui serra la main dans une poignée de main ouverte, ferme, mais non invasive. Quelque chose de franc, et pas une attaque.

\- Eh bien, je dois reconnaître que c'est un plaisir partagé.

\- Oooooh, regarde-moi ces deux là, Teddy. Ne sont-ils pas mignon comme tout ? Deux anciens ennemis, qui s'échangent une poignée de main légendaire, c'est le début d'une grande amitié !

\- Harry... Soupirèrent les deux sorciers en coeur, et alors qu'ils s'échangaient un regard surpris, Harry éclata de rire et Teddy le suivit avec des gloussements plus discrets.

Ianto soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je crois que je vais très rapidement le regretter, commenta-t-il.

À quelques pas derrière eux, Rhiannon souriait en regardant Ianto avec ses amis d'enfance, tenant une Mica sautillante par la main alors que David se cachait derrière ses jambes. L'ancien Gryffondor sourit.

\- Alors... Voici Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et leurs fils, Teddy Lupin.

Il se rapprocha de Rhi pour tenir son épaule.

\- Et voici Rhiannon Davies, ma soeur, et ses deux enfants, Mica et David, sourit-il.

La jeune femme sourit et se rapprocha pour leur serrer la main.

\- Enchantée, j'ai beaucoup... entendu parlé de vous,  _My Lords_ , déclara-t-elle, avenante.

Harry rit et secoua la tête.

\- Oh non, pas de ça. Appellez-moi Harry, lui proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et ce grand nigaud, même si c'est un Lord aussi, c'est juste Malfoy.

Ce dernier renifla en envoyant un regard noir à son conjoint après avoir serrer la main de Rhiannon.

\- Ne commence pas, Potty. Si Miss Davies désire m'appelez Draco, ainsi soit-il, remarqua-t-il d'un petit ton supérieur.

Mais Rhiannon ne fit que rire en voyant le regard outré que Harry posa sur l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Oh, par Merlin Potty, reste digne, renifla ce dernier avec un sourire dédaigneux.

\- Monsieur Dragon ?

L'ancien Serpentard perdit son air fermé et baissa le regard sur la petite Mica, qui tirait doucement sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Ianto dissimula un sourire en voyant le grand Draco Malfoy, si pompeux quand il était gamin, s'abaisser au niveau de l'enfant en s'acroupissant comme le commun des mortels.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton si doux que si Harry ne l'avait pas déjà convaincu, cela aurait été le moment où Ianto aurait su qu'il était un bien meilleur père pour Teddy qu'avait été Lucius pour lui.

Mica se mordilla la lèvre avec de grands yeux pleins d'admiration.

\- C'est vos vrais cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotis peu discret.

Le visage de Malfoy se fendit d'un sourire doux, ouvert.

\- Oui, répondit-il gentiment.

Mica ouvrit grand la bouche et elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Wha, ils sont trop beaux, Monsieur ! Couina-t-elle presque.

Harry rit doucement et se rapprocha de Rhiannon avec un sourire.

\- Ah, parler en bien des cheveux de Malfoy... Votre fille s'est fait un grand copain, s'amusa-t-il, et Ianto acquiesça.

Malfoy leva le regard vers eux et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, Potter. Cette petite à très bon goût, et je suis sûr qu'elle ira loin quand elle sera plus grande, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle ?

Mica sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha vivement la tête. Harry leva peut-être les yeux au ciel mais ne se défit à aucun moment de son sourire, surtout quand la nièce de Ianto attrapa la main du Serpentard pour l'entraîner derrière elle, autoritaire, droit vers le parc en commençant à l'assommer de questions. Quand le petit Teddy se rapprocha de David pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient jouer avec son ballon, un sourire sur les lèvres, Ianto sourit, soulagé. Très vite, les enfants s'amusaient ensembles, au grand plaisir des adultes qu'ils puissent s'entendre aussi bien.

Alors que Rhiannon s'amusait avec Mica, que Harry jouait au ballon avec les garçons, Ianto et Malfoy allèrent acheter des boissons chaudes pour tout le monde, après quelques minutes de malaise, ils se retrouvèrent à discuter amicalement. Et c'était vraiment bien. Ianto ne parlait pas de son travail, Malfoy ayant sûrement compris le secret qui l'entourait. Ils parlèrent des démarches qu'avait fait l'ancien Serpentard pour les sorciers nés dans les familles mixtes ou totalement moldues.

\- Quand est-ce que la maison sera officiellement ouverte au public ? S'enquit Ianto.

\- Pas avant deux bons mois. On a de la chance, c'est une grande maison qui n'a jamais trouvé acheteur parce qu'il y a beaucoup de réparation à faire, répondit Draco.

Il roula un instant des yeux.

\- En vrai, on pourrait commencer à accepter des enfants d'ici deux semaines, mais faire les réparations trop rapidement, ça attirerait trop l'attention des voisins. Mais ta sœur et les petits peuvent tout de même venir.

\- Merci, Mal... Draco, sourit Ianto en s'asseyant sur un banc d'où il pouvait voir Harry, Rhiannon et les enfants, son café à la main.

Il se tut un instant, puis rit légèrement.

\- Tu sais... Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, rétorqua soudainement l'agent de Torchwood.

\- ... Comment ça ?

\- Plus... léger, calme, moins crispé. Moins acerbe aussi. Je le garderais pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, mais tu es presque abordable.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

\- C'est une infamie, déclara-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais garder cette information pour moi.

\- L'école est bien loin, expliqua tout de même son ancien camarade de classe.

\- En effet. Et j'ose le dire, la paternité te va bien, déclara Ianto avec un sourire.

\- Oh ferme la, Jones.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune froideur, aucune méchanceté derrière ses propos. Et son sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres amusait Ianto, qui hocha la tête.

\- Je paris que c'est Harry qui désire faire le plus gros des réparations à la main, changeât-il de sujet.

Draco renifla.

\- Pffeu... Qu'est-ce que tu crois...

\- Tu sais, c'est très satisfaisant de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts sans l'aide de la magie de temps en temps. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'amuser.

\- Hm.

L'autre Lord Anglais ne semblait pas très convaincu et Ianto secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais venir vous aider à faire des travaux si vous le désirez, lors d'un de mes jours de repos, une paire de main en plus est toujours bénéfique.

Draco hocha la tête en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, tenant sa tasse de caféine entre ses jambes. Il ne pouvait mentir sur le fait que Harry lui faisait quelque chose, puisqu'il avait adopté certaines manières du Gryffondor.

\- En parlant de ça, cette grande maison à une particularité intéressante. Apparemment, l'ancien propriétaire avait besoin d'une infirmière à domicile et même si le reste de sa maison tombait en ruine, il a eut les moyens d'aménager une partie de la maison pour qu'elle soit indépendante. Il y a une salle de bain, des sanitaires et même une petite cuisine.

\- Ah ? Sympa ! Vous pourrez peut-être le louer à des étudiants, s'ils ne risquent pas de tomber sur de la magie.

Draco tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Pas vraiment, non. On en a parlé et Harry m'a dit que tu cherchais à déménager.

Ianto se redressa, surpris en comprenant.

\- Quoi ? Vous... Vous me proposer d'emménager avec vous ? S'étonna-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules et se laissa aller dans le banc.

\- Pourquoi pas. La maison est grande pour juste nous trois, même si les enfants vont arriver, une présence en plus ne peut pas être désagréable. Tu te doute que ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Harry a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup, même si on ne fait que se croiser, c'est toujours agréable de rentrer dans une maison vivante. Ce serait un nouveau Poudlard.

\- Avec moins de coups vicieux dans le dos, j'espère.

Le Serpentard sourit simplement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans vos vies comme ça, déclara-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu ne seras pas obligé de vivre avec nous, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est quasiment un appartement indépendant. Mais ça ne peut être aussi que temporaire. Le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

Il lui jeta un regard.

\- Harry m'en a un peu dit, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'une de tes amies était malade et que tu t'étais préparé à la recevoir chez toi. Malheureusement...

\- Oui, elle... Elle est morte il y a peu de temps.

Ianto soupira et se redressa.

\- C'est vrai que l'appartement est... Grand et vide. Triste.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je comprend que Harry, en tant que Gryffondor, trépigne presque d'impatience à l'idée que l'on vive une nouvelle fois ensemble, mais pourquoi tu lui as laissé avoir cette idée ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas opposé ? Même en septième année, malgré tout ce qu'il s'y est passé, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit... L'amitié folle entre nous.

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment, regardant Mica et Rhiannon qui avaient rejoint la partie de foot de Harry et des garçons, silencieux et presque soucieux.

\- Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est moi qui ai proposé, répondit-il doucement.

Ianto tourna le visage vers lui, surpris.

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres, crispé.

\- Disons que... Je sais assez bien ce que c'est que de vivre dans un endroit si vide que seuls les fantômes remplissent le silence, de telle sorte que l'on ne s'y sent plus chez soi, répondit-il doucement.  
Ianto soupira et fixa les enfants. il comprenait pourquoi Draco avait passé tout son temps chez Andromeda jusqu'à habiter chez elle.

\- J'y réfléchirais, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Mais tu as raison, Harry aimerait beaucoup.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais peux-tu vivre avec deux Gryffondor dans ton espace vital ?

Draco ricana.

\- Tu n'es pas le pire, je survivrais, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Heureux d'avoir ta bénédiction, s'amusa Ianto, et les deux adultes tombèrent dans un silence confortable.

.  
Quand Ianto borda David ce soir-là, l'enfant serrait contre lui sa peluche - pas son doudou, il n'a plus l'âge voyons - et arborait un sourire fatigué.

\- Oncle Ian ? On pourra revoir Teddy ? C'était bien aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de fatigue.  
\- Ouais ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, lentement, comme si cette dernière pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Ianto sourit tendrement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûr qu'on le reverra, mon cœur.

\- Cool-

David bailla à s'en arracher la mâchoire et s'enroula autour de sa peluche.

\- Nuit, Oncle Ian. T'aime... Murmura le petit en s'endormant.

\- Je t'aime aussi, David.

Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il alla dans la chambre de Mica pour l'embrasser elle aussi - elle n'avait pas attendu son frère et s'était presque endormie, le nez dans les pattes de sa peluche - et rejoignit Rhiannon dans la cuisine.

\- Merci d'être resté aussi tard, tu n'étais pas obligé, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire en lavant la vaisselle. Je suis un peu bête, mais sans Jonnie, j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule.

En effet, son époux était en voyage d'affaire. Ianto haussa les épaules en essuyant les couverts pour les ranger.

\- Ça me fait du bien de vous voir, ça me fait plaisir et je préfère être ici que dans mon appartement.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit sa sœur, les sourcils froncés.

Ianto soupira.

\- C'est juste... Je ne m'y sens pas vraiment bien, c'est... C'est vide. J'ai besoin de changer.

Il rangea les assiettes et se tourna vers elle.

\- Harry et Draco m'ont proposé d'emménager avec eux, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Rhiannon le regarda en éteignant l'eau.

\- Ah... Euh... C'est... Bien ? Demanda-t-elle, peu sûre.

Le sorcier se frotta les bras.

\- Hm... J'ai bien envie d'accepter, déclara-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Mais tu as conscience qu'à la fin de leur travaux, il va commencer a y avoir des enfants, que tu vas passer d'un petit appartement calme à une maison remplie de marmots qui courent partout et pire : qui sont capables de faire de la magie !

Ianto rit doucement alors qu'elle lui souriait, complice.

\- Rhi, j'ai grandi dans un internat, plein d'élèves qui grognent sur les profs, sur les cours, sur les autres élèves, les devoirs, le monde entier. Comme dit Draco, ça sera un nouveau Poudlard, s'amusa-t-il. Et puis, si c'est vraiment trop, je peux mettre des sorts pour atténuer les bruits.  
La galloise leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Bande de tricheurs, marmonna-t-elle, et Ianto rit.

Oui, ça allait aller.

.*.

Quand Jack descendit aux Archives une semaine après la dernière fois que Ianto lui avait parlé autrement que "  _Bonjour, bonsoir, j'ai besoin de votre compte-rendu_.", cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi nerveux. Jack Harkness avait voyagé dans le temps, avait été un escroc hors paire, avait vagabondé avec le Docteur, un Seigneur du Temps ; Il avait fait face à Torchwood I, II et III, ainsi qu'à UNIT, vivait depuis des siècles avec une immortalité qu'il n'avait jamais demandé et pourtant... Pourtant Ianto le mettait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il était plus complexe qu'attendu de prime abord. Cette capacité qu'avait eut le gallois à cacher aussi bien ses sentiments jusqu'à aujourd'hui le décontenançait. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Gwen, qui aurait pu se révéler plus profonde émotionnellement, et non le gallois qu'il connaissait depuis deux ans, l'agent qu'il avait embauché juste après Suzie. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, Jack savait désormais qu'il y avait plus. Que Ianto était bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé aux premiers abords. Et c'était ça... Ce petit frisson grisant qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Jack avait des goûts divers et variés, Ianto avait toujours attiré son attention. Il était plutôt mignon, un bon goût pour s'habiller et une manière d'être, agréable, facile à vivre. Il était gentil, profondément gentil, et aujourd'hui Jack savait qu'il n'était pas  **naïf**. Ca changeait beaucoup de choses. Pendant une semaine, Jack essaya de s'excuser, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose Ianto l'évitait et se plongeait dans son boulot.

En parlant de ça, Jack avait discuté longuement avec Gwen et Owen jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent ne pas avoir rédigé certains de leurs rapports. Le Capitaine réussit à obtenir des précisions, il leur ordonna de les refaires après leurs avoir offert une rouste digne de ce nom. Ils avaient intérêt à être minutieux, sous peine de les refaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pleinement satisfait.

Ils avaient osé se plaindre alors que Ianto était toujours dans les Archives une heure après qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux. Ils se moquaient du monde.

Jack avait, il ne savait pas trop comment, laissé la situation s'embourber. Il fallait qu'il reprenne les rennes de son équipe et ne plus les laisser faire comme bon leur semblait. Il les avait pensé jusqu'ici assez autonome pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de les réprimander à tout instant comme des enfants, mais c'était apparemment trop leur demander.

Ils commençaient sérieusement à le fatiguer...

Et Ianto. Ianto qui l'ignorait allègrement...

Jack devait se rattraper, il le savait. Alors oui, il était un peu angoissé... non, anxieux, en pénétrant dans les Archives, là où travaillait le gallois. Se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il était descendu ici, Jack s'arrangea pour faire assez de bruit, pour que Ianto l'entende arrivé. Le jeune homme lui lança d'ailleurs un regard peu amène, mais le laissa tout de même s'approcher. C'était déjà quelque chose.

\- Je peux vous aider à quelque chose, Monsieur ? S'enquit la voix calme et neutre du jeune agent.

Le Capitaine ravala une grimace. Il aimait bien que Ianto soit le seul à l'appeler Monsieur, à ne pas l'appeler Jack ; c'était différent, et il aimait ça. Habituellement, seulement là, c'était une barrière que Jack n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

\- Non Ianto, répondit-il en se rapprochant. J'aimerai aujourd'hui que tu rentres chez toi à une heure convenable. J'aimerais aussi ne pas te revoir ici de tout le week-end, et tu prends la semaine prochaine pour toi.

Ianto, qui était penché sur un feuille, à griffonner, s'arrêta soudainement et releva la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai... fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Jack soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Pas du tout, non. Oh my... J'ai vraiment pas assuré, hein ? Soupira-t-il.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, abattu.

\- Pas du tout Ianto. Non, je... Je sais qu'une semaine n'est clairement pas assez, mais c'est le maximum que peuvent avoir les agents en cas de deuil.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche et se redressa.

\- Monsieur...

Jack leva les feuilles qu'il avait amené avec lui et les lui donna.

\- Pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne peux pas te donner son corps, les... les parties Cybermen qu'il y a en elle sont trop dangereux pour être hors des archives. Mais Torchwood peut payer une sépulture, peut-être vide, mais au moins, elle aura quelque chose pour que ses proches puissent la pleurer.

Ianto prit délicatement les feuilles et les observa un instant, perdu.

\- Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoin de...

Il se tut et Jack secoua la tête. Il se pencha pour poser ses mains sur le bureau afin d'attraper son regard.

\- Écoute, Ianto. Ce n'est pas une preuve de charité. J'essaye de m'excuser comme je peux là. Tu travailles trop et je ne t'ai pas laisser le temps d'assimiler la mort de ton amie et de la pleurer. Prends cette semaine de congé payé, d'accord ? Expliqua-t-il.

\- J'ai... J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, je...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On va se partager tes tâches à nous quatre et nous nourrir de café Starbuck.

Il sourit doucement.

\- Prends un peu de temps pour toi, d'accord ? Dit-il gentiment.

Il allait se détourner et sortir pour laisser Ianto regarder les démarches qu'il lui avait laissé quand le gallois se leva, l'appelant. Jack l'observa.

\- Monsieur, je... Hm. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent de Torchwood.

\- Ianto-

\- Non, l'interrompit l'agent en secouant la tête. Vraiment. Merci, c'est très prévenant de votre part, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Sa famille possède un caveau, et... Elle n'a malheureusement presque plus personne pour la pleurer.

\- Si. Toi, répondit doucement Jack.

Ianto le regarda puis baissa la tête pour observer les feuilles.

\- Monsieur, je...

Il soupira et Jack retourna vers lui.

\- Quoi, Ianto ? Le poussa-t-il un peu.

Le plus jeune semblait mal à l'aise, un peu perdu, presque... Triste. Ça ne plaisait pas à Jack, qui se rapprocha.

\- Ianto...

\- Elle voulait se faire incinérer, comme tout ceux de sa maison... De sa famille. Je comprend que l'on ne puisse pas laisser de la technologie alien, surtout Cybermen, autre part qu'en confinement, mais...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et leva un regard trouble.

\- Vous croyez que... Qu'il serait possible de l'incinérer ici ? La technologie Cybermen ne sera pas détruite par les flammes et ne quitterait pas le Hub... Mais j'aimerais pouvoir récupérer ses cendres pour la ramener auprès de ses parents... Croyez-vous que... Que ce serait possible ? Demanda-t-il doucement, d'une toute petite voix.

Jack sourit un peu tristement, comprenant bien mieux la situation. Mais oui, oui. C'était compréhensible.

\- Bien entendu, Ianto, répondit-il délicatement. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

\- Merci. Merci infiniment...

Le regard empli de reconnaissance que posa Ianto sur lui prouva à Jack qu'il avait eu raison. Et si son plus jeune agent ferma les yeux en lâchant un profond soupir de soulagement, le Capitaine Harkness eut la présence d'esprit et la gentillesse de ne pas le relever. Ianto avait vécu assez d'épreuves comme ça, il n'allait pas l'accabler encore plus. Jack s'humidifia les lèvres et se lança.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais reprendre tout ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ? C'était inconvenant de ma part, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Ianto le regarda et plissa un peu des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que... vous voulez faire pour effacer ça ? S'enquit-il, suspicieux, et Jack sourit.

\- Un autre dîner. J'aurais appris d'ici-là à savoir me taire.

Le gallois... Oui, Jack ne rêvait pas : Le gallois rougissait très légèrement.

\- Je...

\- S'il te plait ?

Le plus jeune agent de Torchwood le regarda et hocha simplement la tête ; et Jack sourit de toutes ses dents.

Oui. Cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment se rattraper.

* * *

_Alors. La Torchwood!Story. Je vais parler de la série en elle-même, ce qui est canon, et non pas ce que j'en ai fait pour les besoins de cette histoire._

_Torchwood est une organisation à la men in black sur le territoire anglais. Elle a été crée par la Reine Victoria pour combattre l'envahisseur extraterrestre nommé le Docteur - un Seigneur du Temps qui, comme son nom l'indique, voyage dans le temps et l'espace, et a une certaine tendresse pour la planète Terre, il y est fourré tout le temps -. Il y a quatre centre Torchwood, le TI qui est à Londres, à Canary Warf, le plus gros et plus puissant, et plus high-tech ; le TII qui est en Ecosse, on ne sait pas grand chose de lui, sauf qu'il est tenu par un seul homme un peu bizarre apparemment ; le TIII qui est à Cardiff, Pays-de-Galles, construit sur une faille spatio-temporelle qui traverse toute la ville, qui recrache des objets, des gens, des animaux, des aliens, etc - c'est là où travaille Ianto et tout le reste. Le centre a été construit autour d'un super ordinateur à moitié vivant que la faille a recrachée, Mainframe, et Myfawny pour ne citer que quelques petites choses que la faille peut recrachée. Le TIV dans tout ça a disparu. On a aucune idée d'où il se trouve. Ça, c'est le Torchwood de base. Torchwood I est froid, implacable, ce qui est alien est à eux, ils n'ont que peu de considération pour ce qui n'est pas humain, et qu'importe si ça a un esprit, que c'est intelligent, que c'est doué de sentiments. Torchwood III a connu plus de bouleversements. A l'aube de l'an 2000, le chef de l'époque a tué toute son équipe ainsi que lui-même pour leur épargner l'horreur que de connaître le nouveau millénaire. Bon, il n'était pas au courant que Jack n'allait pas rester mort._

_Pourquoi il ne meurt pas ? .... OH MON DIEU, MAIS C'EST TELLEMENT LONG A RACONTER !_

_Bon rapidement alors._

_Jack est un humain amélioré né au 55ième siècle sur une colonie sur une autre planète. Il s'est engagé à l'agence spatiale du temps ; a réalisé qu'on pouvait se faire beaucoup plus d'argent en étant magouilleur ; a magouillé ; a prit le nom de Jack Harkness pilote capitaine de son unité mort durant la seconde guerre mondiale ; a rencontré le Docteur durant un des raids sur Londres en 1940 et quelque chose ; a voyagé avec lui dans le temps et l'espace ; a été tué au 51ième siècle, dans une station spatiale de jeu télé ; a été ramené à la vie par une femme prénommée Rose, qui a usé de la puissance et de l'énergie des vortex temporels pour le faire revenir ; sauf qu'elle le souhaitait tellement que ce pauvre Jack ne peut plus mourir du tout ; le Docteur l'a laissé sur place, et Jack n'était pas très content ; veut changer son immortalité ; a utilisé un manipulateur temporel de poche - une sorte de grosse montre qu'on met à son poignet - pour retourner au 21ième siècle, pour être sûr de croiser le Docteur, et qu'il le soigne ; sauf que son manipulateur de vortex s'est un peu déréglé et l'a déposé sur terre au 19ième siècle ; a alors traversé les siècles pour attendre le Docteur et savait parfaitement qu'il va à un moment ou un autre venir à Cardiff, pour "faire le plein" à la faille qui traverse Cardiff. Il a ensuite reprit le contrôle de Torchwood III quand il s'est réveillé de la balle dans la tête mise par son précédent boss._

_Voilà. Ça, c'est fait._

_En 2005, Torchwood I, Londres, s'est amusé à titillé une faille, parce qu'elle produisait de l'énergie et... Je ne sais plus exactement quoi, mais ils ont expérimenté tout ça en forçant la faille à s'ouvrir un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que des silhouettes brumeuses apparaissent. Les gens se sont mit d'accord pour dire que c'étaient les fantômes de leurs chers disparus - ahahah, quelle idée. Il se trouve que c'était des aliens, et des pas gentils en plus, et pas même des beaux. Des machines qui viennent sur une planète et convertissent la population local en annihilant toutes émotions. Autant dire qu'il y a ENCORE eut des morts. Heureusement, il y avait le Docteur dans le bâtiment, il a refermé la faille en y jetant tous les méchants aliens pas beaux. A l'époque, Ianto travaillait à Londres avec sa petite amie prénommée Lisa. Malheureusement, cette dernière a été à moitié convertie, la laissant dans un état... catastrophique. Le jeune gallois a tout fait pour la soigner, et ayant entendu parlé de Jack Harkness et de sa tendance à vouloir se défaire de l'influence de Torchwood I et du coup, de la couronne ; et surtout son flirt prononcé pour tout le monde, il a décidé de tenter tenter sa chance. Il est dont 0venu à Torchwood III, dans ses plus beaux habits pour attirer l’œil de Jack, et après une chasse effréné pour attraper_ _Myfawny, Jack a enfin accepté d'engager Ianto - mais il ne voulait pas du tout, parce qu'il avait travaillé à TI. Ianto a donc mit Lisa dans les sous-sols de Torchwood III. Après quelques mois de recherches, il a fait venir un professeur en je-ne-sais-quoi, qui était sensé l'aider à inverser le processus avec sa petite amie, mais... Mais nope, cyberwoman, pas contente ! La Lisa s'est excitée, a essayé de tuer tout le monde, après avoir tué le professeur/chercheur, pour pouvoir s'enfuir... Il me semble qu'elle tue Ianto aussi à un moment donné, et que Jack le ramène à la vie d'un baiser, OMG *^* *kofkof* bref._

_Le plus gros soucis, c'est que Ianto craque complètement son slip, le pauvre, il s'énerve sur les autres, un peu désespéré de voir la situation lui échapper des mains. Jack lui met une arme sur la tempe - ouais, carrément, ouais - et lui laisse le choix, il a dix minutes pour tuer la cyberwoman, ou ils s'en occupent eux-même. Entre temps, il y a une livreuse de pizza qui s'est pointée, et qui malheureusement a été tué. Quand Ianto entre dans la salle principale, il trouve le corps sans vie de Lisa, qui a été déchiquetée par_ _Myfawny qui en a fait son quatre heure ; sauf qu'avant, la cyberwoman avait transferré son cerveau dans le corps de la pauvre livreuse de pizza, qui n'avait riiien demandé à personne. La livreuse se pointe en mode " Omg mon bébé, c'est moi, je suis en vie et qu'importe si j'ai tué une innocente dans le processus, on connait même pas le prénom de ce personnage " et Ianto se laisse un peu avoir. Bon, dans la série, ça ne se passe pas comme moi je l'ai écrit, c'est à dire que Ianto va pour se laissé submerger, et l'équipe rentre et ils tirent tous sur la nana - qu'importe si Ianto est à vingt centimètres d'elle et qu'une balle déviée est si vite arrivée._

_Voilà... Hm..._

_C'était long._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaam !
> 
> Un nouveau chapiiiitre ! \O/ Vous plait-il ? *^* Hm ?
> 
> Parce que moi, il me plait xD Parce que j'aime cette histoire UwU"
> 
> ENFIN BREF.
> 
> Voilà... Hm...
> 
> C'était long.
> 
> Mais c'était carrément le seul épisode utilisé dans les deux chapitres précédents xD
> 
> Je pense que les résumés suivants seront moins denses, hm ^^'
> 
> Désolé... Ou pas !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ;)
> 
> A jeudi prochain !
> 
> xoxo, 'Win !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • De nouveau, petit résumé d'épisode de Torchwood à la fin :3
> 
> • Attention, risque de déclencheur. Je veux dire, il y a une grosse... GROSSE crise de panique, d'angoisse et même un peu de dépression. ( Oui, sur les fics que je lis, il y a des warnings sur les différents déclencheurs de PTSD. ) Et c'est le cas, du PTSD dans ce chapitre.

Ianto ferma lentement la porte de son petit appartement derrière lui. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, sombre et accueillante. L'intérieur de son appartement plongé dans la pénombre, illuminé seulement par les réverbères de la rue, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, prenant plaisir à évoluer dans les ombres en se déshabillant lentement, son esprit tournant et retournant sur la journée qu'il venait de passer.

Le Capitaine avait fait un bond en avant. Ianto sortait tout juste de leur dîner en tête à tête. Et cette fois-ci... Enfin, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le Thaï de la semaine précédente. Durant les quelques minutes où ils avaient patienter en attendant leurs plats, Ianto lui avait demandé s'il pouvait reporter le congé de deuil d'une semaine, qu'il puisse prendre des dispositions pour retourner à Londres et avoir accès au caveau familiale de Hannah, alias Lisa.

Le Capitaine avait accepté et quand les assiettes leur avaient été servis, ils avaient cessé de parler travail. De quoi avaient-ils discuté ? Oh Merlin, de tout et de rien. Ianto ne pouvait même plus se rappeler de quoi, mais ce n'était pas grave : Il avait passé une des meilleures soirées depuis qu'il était à Torchwood III, et même la soirée avec Harry n'avait pas été aussi agréable. Avec son ami, ça avait été... du soulagement, de la tendresse d'avoir la chance d'être de nouveau avec son ami d'enfance. Mais ce repas avec Jack... Ce  _rendez-vous_ , ça n'avait rien à voir. Rien.

C'était différent. Ianto s'était amusé. C'était... Une agréable surprise, vraiment.

Certes, le Capitaine était un flirt sur patte comme il y en avait peu, ce n'était pas nouveau. Seulement, c'était un flirt léger, jamais invasif. Jack Harkness était de ces personnes qui aimait. Sans distinction de sexe, de couleur,  _d'espèce_ , d'âge - enfin, avec une certaine mesure tout de même, pas moins de 20 ans. Il était sans complexe, sans tomber dans le pervers, jamais dans l'excès. Quand le Capitaine avait commencé à se dégeler en sa présence, Ianto travaillait à Torchwood III depuis deux, trois mois et Jack avait bien entendu flirter avec lui. Comme il l'avait sûrement fait avec Suzie, ou Owen, Tosh et sans aucun doute Gwen en ce moment. Comment avait-il dit un jour déjà ? ... ah oui. " _Je distribue de l'amour et de la confiance en soi ! Rien ne vaut un gentil flirt, un compliment bien amené pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un et le faire se sentir bien dans sa peau._ " C'était vrai que... Que c'était plutôt flatteur et agréable, il fallait juste ne pas se laisser aller à croire que c'était un comportement unique et surtout exclusif.

Mais ce soir-là, au restaurant... Le flirt avait été au-delà de ce à quoi il était habitué, cela avait été bien plus sérieux.

Ianto se glissa sous la douche, sous l'eau chaude, la tête plein de souvenirs de ce dîner.

Le Capitaine l'avait invité à sortir pour lui changer les idées, pour passer... du bon temps, loin du travail. L'équipe était sortie deux ou trois fois au bar, boire un verre en groupe, plus depuis la mort de Suzie, et surtout Ianto n'y était allé qu'une seule fois. Mais là... là, ça n'avait été que tous les deux. Le sorcier se secoua sous la douche et leva le visage vers le jet en fermant les yeux, se détendant. Jack Harkness était un homme... Intéressant. Indéniablement beau, sexy, avec un soupçon de danger qui ne manquait pas de faire frissonner Ianto de la tête au pied. Il n'allait pas se mentir, il avait été attiré par le Capitaine dès la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, quand il était encore sous la direction de Hartman. Il avait un magnétisme indéniable, il fallait le reconnaître. Aujourd'hui, il y avait toujours un peu d'attirance bien entendu, mais en deux ans, Ianto n'avait rien fait pour alimenter cette étincelle, et Harkness non plus. Il avait eut d'autre choses à penser à l'époque pour répondre positivement au premier vrai flirt sérieux que le Capitaine avait eu pour lui et ce dernier n'avait pas insisté.

Un petit sourire et une œillade par-ci, par-là, le flirt léger de retour, mais il faisait toujours un pas en arrière si ça mettait mal à l'aise son vis-à-vis.

La seule raison pour laquelle Ianto n'était pas rentré avec Jack Harkness ce soir, n'avait été que parce que le Capitaine l'avait poussé à rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

L'agent de Torchwood prit une serviette et distraitement, s'essuya avant d'aller se laisser tomber dans son lit, s'enroulant dans ses draps.

Il avait faillit tomber dans le lit de son patron.  _S_ _on patron !_

Le problème, c'était que Ianto ne faisait pas dans les relations sexuelles, sans sentiments. Pendant quelque temps, durant et après la guerre, il avait utilisé le sexe pour la décharge d'endorphine, pour la chaleur d'une légère étreinte aussi rapide que... Triste, un moyen de faire retomber la pression. Mais il avait arrêté au moment où il avait commencé à être dégoûté de lui-même.

Oh, attention, il n'avait rien contre le sexe, les gens qui batifolaient à droite à gauche sans attaches, vraiment. Ce n'était juste... Pas pour lui. Certes, il n'avait eu que deux relations sérieuses dans sa vie, Hannah et Robie, un Serdaigle d'un an plus jeune, premier béguin qui avait duré de la sixième à la septième année. Une relation qui avait vu l'avènement de la guerre et qui n'avait pas résister aux affrontements et à l'horreur. Il savait juste que ce n'était plus pour lui.

Il avait été heureux avec Hannah, le peu de temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble, parce qu'ils avaient eut un lien avant, ils se connaissaient en amont. Même s'il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle. Seulement il n'était pas sûr que Jack Harkness face réellement dans les relations, ou désire même  _quelque chose_  avec lui.

Alors... Oui. Peut-être que Ianto allait coucher avec lui une fois, pour voir, pour... Pour les mêmes raisons qu'après la guerre, par curiosité, pour décompresser aussi un peu et parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne changerait en rien leur relation de travail.

Ianto cligna des yeux dans son lit en jetant un regard ébahis à son plafond. Mais... Mais à quoi pensait-il encore ? N'importe quoi. Roulant sur le côté, il s'agrippa à son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il écoute ses propres conseils et qu'il n'imagine pas des signes illusoires, dans le cas contraire cela ne pourrait que mal tourner. Il avait simplement besoin de se reposer, c'était tout. Il manquait de sommeil, et le week-end qui arrivait et qu'il avait désormais de libre, allait lui permettre de se reposer.

Merci beaucoup Capitaine Jack Harkness, il n'allait pas craché sur ce moment de favoritisme soudain, ça non.

.*.

La situation s'était détériorée sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la freiner. Heureusement que Ianto était resté une semaine de plus, il ne parlait pas de sa relation avec le Capitaine qui avait subtilement changé, qui se dirigeait tout doucement vers quelque chose de plus charnel, non. L'équipe de Torchwood eut, pour la première fois depuis que le Capitaine en avait le commandement, contact avec le monde magique. Et pas un  _simple sorcier_ , non, ce serait beaucoup trop simple. Un des pires côtés de la magie inhérente dans le monde, si puissant et indéniable que personne ne pouvait remettre en cause l'autorité.

Des Faes. Des Faes venus dans le monde moldus.

Ianto, dû à son statut de sorcier, savait parfaitement ce qu'étaient ces êtres, comment  _ **ça**_  procédait et surtout, pourquoi.

Les légendes racontaient que les Faes prenaient des bébés à la naissance, pour les remplacer par leur propres petits, que  _ **ça**_ venait ensuite les récupérer plus tard. C'était plus compliqué. Certains enfants étaient tellement traversés de pouvoirs, un tel contact avec la Terre, la Nature, la Magie, qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre dans le monde dit 'normal'. Tout leur semblait toujours trop puissant, la douleur des autres était comme la leur, et leur propre douleur étaient une infamie, insupportable.

Certains sorciers avaient apporté des théories comme quoi les Faes sauvaient ses enfants, dont le contact trop poussé avec la Magie et sa puissance, les consummait peu à peu. Mais il y auvait d'autres enfants, que les Faes venaient chercher pour d'autres raisons : Une enfance difficile en devenir, une vie douloureuse. Chaque Faes était un de ses enfants sauvés, de ceux qui abandonnaient totalement cette réalité qui leur était désastreuse pour une autre, plus primaire, plus magique. Et  _ **ça**_  viendrait aussi pour ces enfants, puisque  _ **ça**_  avait la possibilité de les sauver d'un futur sombre.

Le Monde Sorcier avait accepté cet état de fait. Perdre son enfant était douloureux pour tout à chacun, mais les sorciers savaient que perdre un enfant en faveur des Faes était un mal pour un bien une bénédiction, qu'il aille dans un endroit où il ne souffrirait jamais.

Mais Jack Harkness connaissait les Faes, et d'après la manière dont il en parlait, il ne connaissait que la partie la plus... sale : Celle où les Feas vengeaient leurs Élus. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, et même si Ianto ne pouvait pas clairement discuter des Faes à cause de son contrat magique, il tenta tout de même d'être là, pour Jack.

Ianto avait écouté leur réunion sur ce qu'ils savaient sur les Faes en leur apportant leurs cafés et se fustigeait que son contrat magique soit aussi bien enroulé autour de lui. Harkness voulait les arrêter, et Ianto savait que c'était la toute dernière chose à faire. Personne ne pouvait "les empêcher de nuir" comme le pensait Toshiko, il n'y avait rien à faire !

Mais Ianto ne pouvait leur dire d'arrêter, qu'il ne fallait pas interférer avec le monde des Esprits, avec ces puissances qui dépassaient leur entendement. Il ne pu rien dire, et Jack perdit la vieille femme du nom de Estelle.

Ianto ignorait exactement qui elle était, mais... Jack était immortel. Il devait la connaître  _d'avant_ , et Ianto se sentait triste pour lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder sans pouvoir intervenir. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il était désolé pour lui, parce que Gwen était toujours avec le Capitaine, Ianto ne pouvait l'approcher ; et en plus de cela, il n'était pas sensé être au courant de son statut d'immortel.

Et quand l'Élue des Faes fut emportée...

Ianto soupira en préparant le café pour le Capitaine, dans le silence angoissant du Hub. L'équipe était rentrée et Ianto avait suivi leur progression grâce aux ordinateurs et aux communications. Il avait tout entendu, toute la désapprobation glaciale d'Owen, la fureur violente et virulente de Gwen, le silence choqué et outré de Toshiko. Une fois arrivé au Hub, toute l'équipe avait ignoré le Capitaine, qui était allé s'enfermer dans son bureau, et Gwen avait tout de suite commencé à vociférer contre Harkness, qui d'après elle avait  _sacrifié_  une enfant,  _juste comme ça._ Comme si ça ne lui avait rien coûté.

Ianto avait envie de la frapper, de lui hurler de se taire, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Espèce de... Parce qu'elle aurait pu faire autrement et bien mieux, peut-être ?! A l'époque, Dumbledore avait fait de nombreux choix, pas vraiment les meilleurs, mais toujours au nom du Plus Grand Bien, et du Plus Grand Nombre, Ianto comprenait pourquoi Harkness avait choisi cette solution. Mais justement, en plus du fait que oui, si Jack avait vraiment empêcher la petite de partir avec eux, les Faes auraient sans aucun doute détruit tout Cardiff en représailles ; et surtout,  _Jack n'avait pas d'autres choix_  ! Aucun, parce que l'Enfant, l'Elue, n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé.

Mais ça, ça semblait être trop dur à comprendre pour eux... Ianto savait qu'ils étaient tous choqués et qu'ils cherchaient un bouc émissaire à cette situation catastrophique qui n'avait pas eu d'autres finalité possible, ou alors de désastreuses conséquences.

Un pédophile était mort, un beau-père un peu rustre - Ianto reconnaissait que ce dernier ne méritait peut-être pas cette fin tragique- avait perdu la vie... Ils avaient été chanceux dans leur malheur. C'était peut-être froid, mais c'était la sombre et cynique vérité. Les Faes n'étaient que des enfants, au delà du temps et de l'espace ; les notions de bien ou de mal, les valeurs morales, rien de tout cela ne comptait. Seulement la Magie qui les traversait, la Magie et leur Élus, il n'existait rien d'autre pour eux.

Gwen avait enfin cessé de hurler à tue tête, puisque personne ne lui répondait. Toshiko s'était plongé dans son ordinateur, Owen avait disparu dans la zone médicale, et la galloise fulminait à son bureau, frappant rageusement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ianto les regarda un instant de là où il était et ravala un soupir. Resserrant sa prise sur le café qu'il avait préparé, il se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau du Capitaine, frappant très légèrement à la porte. Sans attendre qu'il lui dise d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra le bureau - parce qu'au vu de la situation, le Capitaine allait rester dans ce bureau pour se laisser engluer dans sa déprime, et il en était hors de question. La pièce était calfeutrée, les rideaux des fenêtres fermés et le Capitaine était assit à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, alors que la lumière de sa lampe juste à côté de lui jouait des ombres sur sa forme avachie.

L'immortel releva le visage au bruit de la porte que Ianto ferma derrière lui et grimaça en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Ianto, je ne... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois là, soupira-t-il. Prennez tous votre fin de journée et rentrez, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr...

Nooon, ce n'était pas du sarcasme, non.

\- Mais voilà pour vous, tenez.

Il posa doucement la tasse de café qu'il avait préparé juste à côté de la main du Capitaine. Ce dernier regarda la tasse et esquissa un léger petit sourire.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il.

Seulement, à peine avait-il trempé ses lèvres dans le café qu'il grimaça et eut du mal à ne pas recracher la boisson. Ianto eut un sourire un peu contrit.

\- Oui, c'est du décaféiner. Toutes mes excuses, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de stress en plus.

Harkness fusilla la tasse du regard et la colère, la douleur le submergèrent, son visage tordu, il sauta sur ses pieds, repoussant brutalement la chaise avec fracas.

\- Alors c'est ta propre manière de me le faire payer, c'est ça ? Explosa-t-il et Ianto secoua la tête.

\- Non Monsieur, déclara-t-il doucement, mais le Capitaine ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, hein ? Ce n'est pas... Je n'avais pas d'autres choix !

Ianto leva les mains et se rapprocha, attirant enfin son attention sur lui. Enervé, le Capitaine l'observait pourtant, la respiration hachée.

\- Je sais, Monsieur. Je comprend, dit-il doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu me detestes, toi aussi ?

Et le coeur de Ianto se serra. Il sourit tristement.

\- Non, Monsieur. Et ils ne vous détestent pas, je vous assure. Ils sont juste... Choqués par ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont besoin d'un coupable. Ce n'est pas vous.

Du moins, il espérait sincèrement que l'équipe n'allait pas... Du moins, ils allaient finir par comprendre. Mais apparemment, ses paroles firent... quelque chose, au Capitaine, parce que Ianto ne le vit pas bouger. Et en un battement de coeur, en une fraction de seconde que Ianto ne le réalisa pas, le Capitaine était face à lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester en vie. De ne pas perdre la tête.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ouvrit la bouche, et le Capitaine... Jack en profita, enfouissant sa langue dans sa bouche et...  _Oh, par Merlin... !_  C'était...

Ianto soupira et ferma les yeux pour laisser le Capitaine user de son expérience sur lui, se plongeant dans le baiser avec un gémissement de plaisir. Il embrassa le Capitaine Jack Harkness avec passion, s'abandonnant totalement le temps de quelques minutes avant de poser ses mains autour de sa taille, le pressant un peu pour se détacher. Le souffle haletant de Jack caressait ses lèvres et Ianto déglutit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque, le désir le faisant frissonner.

Les mains du Capitaine sur son visage glissèrent le long de son cou, puis le quittèrent définitivement et le Capitaine fit un pas en arrière, le visage vide et fermer.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai... J'ai du mal comprendre, dit-il calmement.

Ianto secoua la tête et se rapprocha pour prendre son poignet et l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Jack allait se fermer, et Ianto ne le voulait pas.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas une idée judicieuse, répéta-t-il.  _Pas_   _maintenant_ , précisa-t-il calmement.

Le visage du Capitaine se contracta un instant et Ianto hocha un peu la tête, esquissant un sourir paisible pour le calmer un peu.

\- Ces deux derniers jours ont été compliqués, Monsi... Jack, dit-il doucement. J'aimerai ne pas endommager notre relation professionnelle en nous perdant entre les draps.

Jack déglutit et détourna le regard, mais Ianto n'avait pas terminé.

\- Le sexe, c'est bien. C'est un bon moyen de faire retomber la pression, précisa le gallois, et Jack lui lança un regard surprit.

Oui, il était paisible, calme et discret, mais pas prude, ni un saint. Et encore moins un moine, merci bien.

\- Mais... Au vu de ces derniers jours et de votre état d'esprit présent, ce serait plus du sexe... plein de colère. Je ne dis pas, ça peut être bien, mais ça peut aussi être à double tranchant et mal se terminer. Et... J'avoue ne pas avoir envie de nous dégoûter l'un de l'autre, murmura-t-il enfin.

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et soupira profondément en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le plus jeune l'observa et posa sa main sur son épaule tendue, enfonçant légèrement ses doigts dans ses muscles, mimant un massage un peu bancal, il faut le reconnaître. Doucement, Jack commença à se détendre et il déglutit en rouvrant les yeux.

\- J'ai... J'ai essayé de la sauver, tu sais, avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ianto hocha doucement la tête mais ne dit rien, ne connaissant que trop bien cette culpabilité alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions viables.

Le Capitaine soupira et ferma les yeux, son corps tremblant de colère. C'était de la colère réprimée, Ianto sentait cet arrière goût de fer dans sa bouche alors que l'esprit tourmenté de Jack se déroulait partout dans la pièce et pressait ses barrières. Le sorcier glissa sa main jusqu'à la nuque de l'immortel pour la presser, et l'homme se détendit un peu.

\- J'ai... vraiment essayé, répéta-t-il d'une voix presque amorphe.

\- Jack, souffla Ianto. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : Certaines personnes ne peuvent être sauvées... Surtout ceux et celles qui n'ont pas besoin d'être sauvé.

L'immortel rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard un peu perdu.

\- ... De quoi ?

Le sorcier s'humidifia les lèvres, essayant de savoir jusqu'où le contrat allait le laisser aller.

\- Les Faes, précisa-t-il. La petite... L'Elue... Elle n'aurait jamais été bien ici. Heureuse. A l'aise. Elle aurait fini par... mourir de chagrin, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il ne pouvait savoir si elle faisait partie de ces enfants magiques nés dans les familles moldus et qui, ironiquement, étaient trop proches de la magie, ce qui aurait terminé par la consumer avec le temps ; ou de ces enfants que les Faes avaient prit d'affection et avait décidé de sauver. Mais au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était une enfant magique, et elle serait morte dans quelques années. Le contrat agissait, il sentait les mots coincés dans sa gorge et il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

\- Tu... Tu crois ? S'enquit le Capitaine avec une petite voix.

Ianto sourit un peu tristement.

\- Oui, Jack. J'en suis sûr, répondit-il très sérieusement, implacable.

Le Capitaine le regarda un long moment, ses yeux passant sur son visage comme pour chercher... une trace de mensonge peut-être. Mais Ianto ne se détourna pas, parce qu'il fallait que Jack comprenne que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il comprenne qu'il allait pouvoir avancer. Certes, pas avant quelques temps, parce que c'était trop frais ; mais s'il comprenait maintenant, il allait pouvoir commencer à se remettre plus rapidement de cette épreuve.

\- Je...

Jack ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, passa une main sur son visage et son corps se détendit enfin. Ianto, lui, se rapprocha un peu et massa son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je...

\- Jack.

Il lui jeta un regard embrumé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura le sorcier, regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir lui en dire plus.

Mais le Capitaine finit tout de même par hocher la tête, se détachant pour se rasseoir à son bureau pour prendre sa tasse et regarder le liquide noir, silencieux. Ianto l'observa un instant et retint un soupir : Le Capitaine venait de se renfermer, le sorcier n'allait plus pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Alors il se redressa, passa ses bras dans son dos et posa son éternel sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres.

\- Ce sera tout, Monsieur ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix légère.

Jack, le nez dans son café, lâcha un rire et releva la tête vers lui, visiblement soulagé que le "barista" reprennent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes.

\- Ce sera tout, oui. Merci, Jones, Ianto Jones, répondit-il comme à leurs habitudes.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, espérant que le Capitaine n'allait pas se laisser tomber dans la déprime. Ianto allait informer le reste de l'équipe de leur fin d'après-midi de libre puis rattraper un peu son retard et rester tard ce soir, peut-être même manger avec le Capitaine un plat à emporter qu'il aurait été chercher. Cela lui changerait les idées et l'écarterait de son marasme intérieur.

Ianto s'avança dans la base de Torchwood III mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre ses collègues, il vacilla un peu, un frisson le parcouru de la tête au pied, l'arrêtant. La chute d'eau lui sembla soudainement assourdissante et la magie en son sein se mit à chanter, de joie, de plaisir, d'euphorie. S'il n'avait pas appris un minimum de contrôle sur sa magie durant la guerre, il aurait à coup sûr laissé toute sa puissance éclater tout autour de lui, et détruire sûrement toutes les installations électroniques de l'endroit.

\- ... to ? Ianto ?!

Comme sortant d'une apnée sous de l'eau glacée, Ianto cligna des paupières et déglutit difficilement. Face à lui, Toshiko avait quitté son poste pour venir devant lui, visiblement inquiète de son moment d'absence, et du coin de l'oeil, le sorcier vit que Gwen les regardait. A ses côtés... oh, Owen, qui se préparait à prendre son pouls.

\- Ianto, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Toshiko en se rapprochant. Tu étais... comme dans les vappes, c'était inquiétant, là.

\- Je-

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Une bourrasque violente traversa le Hub, repoussant efficacement Toshiko et Owen qui étaient près de Ianto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et leva les bras au dessus de sa tête, la Magie du monde l'enveloppant dans une étreinte douce et agréable, familière et puissante. Un frisson de joie le secoua et il réprima un gémissement enfantin en rouvrant les yeux.

Des pétales de roses.

Des pétales de roses partout, voletant violemment dans le Hub, empêchant l'équipe d'approcher Ianto.

Les Faes étaient là.

\- Ianto !

La voix de Jack était paniquée, douloureuse, et Ianto ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas parce qu'il était en danger, bien au contraire. Il ne s'était que rarement sentit aussi bien, sa Magie vibrait de joie et en coeur avec celle des Faes. L'une d'elles apparue devant lui, toute petite, brumeuse, guillerette, virevoltante autour de sa tête.

\- Ianto ! Baisse-toi ! Cria Jack en essayant d'approcher.

\- Stop ! L'intima Ianto en levant le bras derrière lui, vers là où il savait être Jack, ne quittant pas du regard ce petit être si puissant, si magique.

Il ne voulait pas que Jack intervienne ; il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne ! Les Faes pourraient très mal le prendre. Une boule d'euphorie éclata dans son ventre alors que les murmures multiples des Faes lui parvinrent. Il ferma à demi les yeux en soupirant difficilement, presque trop joyeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_\- Eh oh, ce matin, y a Chloé qui s'est noyée, dans l'eau du ruisseau, j'ai vu ses cheveux flotter... ~_

\- Hm... Mesdemoiselles... Sourit-il délicatement, les... la coupant dans sa chansonnette.

La Fae soupira doucement et arrêta de voler, s'arrêtant juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Ses petites ailes claquaient dans son dos, et malgré tout cette intensité lumineuse, cette brume qui l'enveloppait, Ianto la vit sourire.

_\- Il est temps de venir, Notre Élu._

Gazouilla la Fae en virevoltant devant lui. Ianto haleta en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je... Quoi ?

Il déglutit et secoua la tête. La Fae pencha la tête sur le côté.

_\- Il est temps. Si tu le désires, Notre Élu._

\- Je... Je suis un adulte, pourquoi moi ?

Le petit être magique roucoula et se rapprocha de lui, Ianto sourit, juste heureux.

Un coup de feu retentit, arrachant un sursaut au sorcier qui sortit de sa transe. La Fae perdit tout son aspect enchanteresse. Elle se déploya, de taille désormais adulte, aspect monstrueux puisque ces enfants qu'ils avaient été un jour n'avaient jamais été adultes et ne faisaient... qu'imaginer. Un corps rachitique, un visage long et des canines pointues. Elle se tourna violemment, tout comme Ianto, vers Jack, qui tenait encore son arme levée. La Fae commença à bouger, mais le sorcier bougea en même temps et se mit entre eux deux, levant les mains devant lui.

\- Non, je vous en prie !

Elle s'arrêta, ses ailes battant furieusement derrière elle, mais ne quitta pas du regard le Capitaine.

-  **Cet être a essayé de te faire du mal, Toi qui est Notre !**  Clama-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

\- Non ! Non, il pense... Il pense qu'il doit me protéger ! De vous... S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites rien... S'il vous plaît.

Elle feula en montrant les crocs, les pétales de roses volants un peu plus violemment autour d'eux, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa forme plus légère et Ianto soupira doucement. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

-  _Il ne doit pas te faire de mal, Notre Élu !_  Plaida-t-elle.

\- Il... ne le fera pas, je vous assure.

_\- Il ne faut pas... Il ne faut pas ! Tu dois venir ! Tu seras en sécurité, avec les tiens !_

\- Je... Mais je suis adulte... S'étonna-t-il, un peu perdu.

_\- Qu'importe. Tu es Notre Élu, qu'importe ton âge_ , chantonna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais je... Je ne suis pas mort, je... Pourquoi je devrais venir...

Il était perdu.

_\- Non... Mais toi et un autre Enfant de Mère Magie auriez dû venir avec nous._

\- Attendez, attendez... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas... quand vous venez habituellement, quand nous ne sommes que des enfants ?

La Fae feula et se secoua, grognant de toutes ses dents.

-  _Mère Magie peut être cruelle. Les_ _Prophètes_ _voient les noeuds de la Réalité, et quand ils prennent ces liens pour les tisser en des mots, même nous ne pouvons intervenir. Et nous vous avons perdu, toi et Notre autre Élu..._ Soupira-t-elle douloureusement.

Un bloc de glace tomba dans son estomac et il ferma les yeux.

\- Oh non... Harry et moi...

-  _Nous voulions venir. Nous voulions vous prendre et vous protéger ! Mais Mère Magie-_

Ianto secoua la tête en levant les mains devant lui, haletant.

\- D'accord... D'accord, vous ne pouviez... pas intervenir... D'accord.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se secoua, ne voulant pas y penser dans l'instant.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle voleta en rond devant ses yeux, et il loucha pour continuer de la regarder.

-  _Nous t'avons retrouvé ! Notre Petite était ici, et nous vous avons sentit de nouveau, toi et l'Enfant de Mère Magie ! Nous vous avons retrouvé, nous vous avons retrouvé !_  Chanta-t-elle.  _Et tu vas être si heureux avec nous !_

Le sorcier trembla et tenta de faire un sourire.

\- Je suis honoré de l'intérêt que vous me portez. Mais je dois malheureusement décliner, répondit-il doucement.

La Fae arrêta de virevolter partout pour le regarder, penchant la tête sur le côté, surprise.

_\- Hm ? Mais pourquoi cela ?_

\- Parce que... Je me suis fais une vie. J'ai une vie. J'ai un futur, et... Et je veux pouvoir le voir, expliqua-t-il calmement.

_\- Mais tu souffres, Notre Élu. Tu as tellement_ _souffert_ _, et tu vas souffrir !_ Insista-t-elle.

Ianto sourit tristement.

\- La douleur fait partie de la vie humaine. Et elle me permet de savoir que je ne suis pas mort, expliqua-t-il.

-  _Mais la douleur !_  Insista-t-elle.  _Tu es triste, Notre Elu !_

\- Bien sûr. Mais vous saviez... Vous saviez ce que j'allais vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous savez ce que j'ai vécu. Alors vous savez... - Il soupira un peu et secoua la tête. - ... que rien ne pourra être pire, termina-t-il, la gorge sèche.

_\- Mais..._

La Fae perdit toute sa joie, sa lumière irradiante se fit moins puissante et elle descendit de quelques centimètres, comme abattue.

_\- Mais tu vas avoir mal, Notre_ _Élu_ _..._  Pleura-t-elle presque.

\- Et c'est le tout à chacun des Humains, vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Je ne suis pas un de vos Petits, et j'ai survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai survécu à... tout ça, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

_\- Alors... Tu vas rester ?_ Comprit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

\- Oui. Je suis vraiment honoré de votre intérêt pour moi, mais je peux apprendre à être heureux, ici, déclara-t-il.

Elle fredonna un instant et se remit à voler en rond autour de sa tête avant de s'arrêter devant lui une nouvelle fois, soupirant de toute son âme.

-  _Tu_ _feras_ _attention, n'est-ce pas ?_  S'enquit-elle.

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, acquiesça-t-il. Et qui sait, peut-être que mon âme vous rejoindra une fois que j'en aurais terminé ici.

_\- Et nous prendrons bien soin de toi, je te le promets !_

Il hocha la tête et déglutit.

\- Je sais.

-  _Et... Et l'autre Enfant de Mère Magie... ?_

\- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra partir. Lui aussi a survécu, il a un fils maintenant, qui n'aura heureusement jamais besoin de vous.

_\- ... D'accord..._  Soupira-t-elle d'un air abattu.

Ianto sourit et lui offrit la révérence d'usage.

\- Veuillez offrir mon profond respect à votre Altesse.

La Fae gazouilla un instant et se rapprocha pour poser ses petites mains sur son front et l'embrasser. Ianto ferma les yeux alors que la magie en son sein tressautait de plaisir.

- _Et fais attention à toi surtout..._ Lui souffla-t-elle en volant un peu plus haut.

Puis elle souffla un rire de clochette qui se répercuta dans tout la pièce et la bourrasque de vent revint, plus forte encore, emportant les pétales de rose avec elle. Le vent s'enroula autour d'elle, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, et tout explosa dans un flash de lumière. Un souffle de Magie pure et puissante s'échappa alors, percuta Ianto qui ferma les yeux sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire paisible d'éclairer ses traits et avec un soupir tendre. La Fae était partie, emportant avec elle sa Magie mélodieuse et gracieuse, maternelle, ses pétales de roses, sa douceur incommensurable.

Ianto resta quelques secondes comme ça, immobile, cherchant à s'accrocher un peu plus à cette si agréable sensation, mais c'était terminé.

Partie, évaporée, il n'y avait plus rien. La Magie s'était dissipée aussi brutalement qu'un coup de feu, laissant la seule réalité froide et implacable pour le sorcier. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté, une douleur dans sa gorge, dans son torse et son estomac se révulsa. Il se mit à trembler alors que l'affreuse vérité le percutait avec la force d'un avion à plein vitesse.

Harry et lui.

Les Faes les auraient prit, tous les deux. Oui... Au vu de l'enfance de son ami et même de son temps passé à l'école, ce n'était même pas une surprise. Et lui... Sa grand-mère n'avait bien entendu jamais été violente avec lui, juste dure, stricte, froide. Il avait été la seule preuve que son fils avait été sain un jour, mais elle ne l'avait considéré réellement comme.. quelqu'un digne de sa considération, uniquement lors de son premier acte de magie accidentelle, quand Robert Londubat, frère de Frank, l'avait jeté par la fenêtre à ses huit ans. Elle n'avait même pas réagit quand son deuxième fils l'avait attrapé, clamant qu'ils allaient tout de suite voir s'il méritait le temps et l'argent qu'elle déboursait pour lui depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré, et dans le pire des cas, se débarrasser d'un cracmol déshonorant. S'il n'avait pas eu de magie...

À partir de là, il avait dû être une copie carbone d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître autrement que comme une coquille vide. Elle l'aimait, Ianto n'en doutait pas, mais elle ne l'avait montré que rarement. Un peu quand il avait rebondi sur le sol comme un ballon gonflé, jeté du troisième étage, un peu quand il avait été mit à Gryffondor, tout comme son père ; et malgré tout cela, elle n'avait cessé de voir Frank en lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre au quotidien, trop habitué à son comportement jusqu'à ce que sur son lit de mort, la fatigue la débridant, il n'avait été que Frank pour elle. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle. La timidité, le dénigrement, les rires, les affrontements à l'école... Seules les Gryffondors avaient été presque gentils avec lui. Puis tout le reste. Ces années dangereuses entres les murs sensé être sécuritaires, avec encore et toujours Harry première victime, puis le retour de Voldemort, la résistance, la guerre, la torture de la septième année, Lestrange qui voulait l'envoyer dans la même chambre que ses parents...

Il aurait pu éviter tout cela.

Il aurait pu ne pas avoir à vivre tout cela ! Et à cause de cette connerie de prophétie de merde... ! qui avait détruit leur vie à tous deux, à Harry et à lui, parce qu'ils avaient été deux enfants qui répondaient aux critères des dires de la magie, ils avaient dû vivre tout ça !

Un spasme douloureux le secoua, Toshiko lui parlait depuis quelques instants déjà, il ne comprenait rien. Rien. C'était impossible ! C'était... Trop gros, c'était...

La douleur apporta des larmes amères à ses yeux et il plaqua un peu plus sa main tremblante sur sa bouche alors que son ventre se retournait une nouvelle fois.

\- Ianto !

La bile remonta dans la gorge et il écarquilla les yeux, les larmes s'échappant de ses cils.

\- Je vais être malade, gémit-il et il s'écarta violemment.

Trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, il eut tout de même le temps de foncer aux toilettes avant d'être malade. S'accrochant à la porcelaine, il plongea la tête dans la cuvette et se laissa submerger par...  _tout_.

La douleur, la tristesse, la nostalgie l'étouffèrent alors que son estomac se déversait et il éclata en douloureux sanglots. Tout son corps tremblait, secoué de spasmes vicieux et il s'écroula. La bile, le vomit lui enflammait la gorge, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et la morve coulait jusqu'au menton.

Il ne réagit pas quand de douces mains se posèrent sur sa nuque et son front pour retirer ses cheveux qui collaient à sa peau avec la sueur ; et d'autres mains enserraient doucement son poignet, des doigts pressaient son cou, sa peau en douceur.

\- Chut Ianto, tout va bien, tu vas bien, chut, murmura une voix tout contre son oreille.

Toshiko. C'était Toshiko qui caressait son dos et ses cheveux pour le rassurer, le réconfortant comme un enfant et Owen était en train de l'ausculter en faisant très attention à lui, à ne pas le bousculer.

\- Owen, comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Le Docteur de Torchwood III ne dit rien pendant un moment, continuant d'ausculter le sorcier qui pleurait toujours, effondré.

\- Physiquement, il n'a rien. Aucune trace de ce qu'elle a pu lui faire. Mais psychologiquement, je ne peux pas le savoir.

\- Owen, dieu seul sait ce qu'elle lui a dit. Tu as entendu tout comme moi comment il lui a parlé, il a parfaitement compris ce qu'elle lui disait !

\- Je sais, j'étais là ! S'énerva l'homme d'un ton grinçant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? Que l'on essaye de deviner ce qu'ils se sont dit en examinant son côté de la discussion ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va l'aider dans l'immédiat.

Ianto gémit douloureusement en essayant de presser ses mains sur ses oreilles pour faire taire leur voix, mais les mains de Toshiko l'en empêcha avec douceur et Owen commença à nettoyer son visage avec du papier humide.

\- Hey, Tea-boy... Ne t'en fait pas, on est là, chut...

Mais Ianto était inconsolable, régurgitant plus que de la bille, son estomac totalement vide. Et ça faisait mal, ça faisait si mal...

\- Chut Ian, tout va bien, on est là, calme-toi... Calme-toi... Répéta Toshiko en caressant ses cheveux.

Ianto... avait besoin de sa soeur. Il avait besoin de voir sa nièce et son neveu, il avait besoin de voir Harry, il avait besoin de voir Luna... Il fallait qu'il sorte, il avait envie d'éclater, il avait besoin d'un épuisement magique pour s'endormir et tout oublié de ces derniers jours, de ces derniers mois,  _ces dernières années_...

Mais délicatement, Owen l'éloigna de la cuvette et avec l'aide de Toshiko, ils l'installèrent sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur pour lui donner de l'air, qu'il puisse mieux respirer. Une lumière passa devant ses yeux et le docteur soupira.

\- Il est en état de choc, déclara-t-il de sa voix professionnel.

Il posa sa main sur son front et le força à tourner la tête vers lui, plantant son regard dans le siens.

\- Allez Tea-boy, respire profondément, ça va aller. Calme-toi, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu me dises ce qu'elle t'a fait, dit-il d'une voix si douce que s'en était surprenant.

Owen n'était pas doux. Il n'était pas gentil. Pas avec lui. Toshiko passa un nouveau papier humide sur ses lèvres et si la nausée était toujours là, Ianto n'avait plus envie de vomir.

\- Owen, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose... dans les archives, un truc alien qui nous permettrait d'aller dans sa tête pour l'aider ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, on avait déjà fait des recherches et on avait rien sur les Faes, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de jouer avec des objets dont on ne connaît rien même si c'est pour l'aider...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas...

Comment avait-il réussit à parler, Ianto n'en savait trop rien. Mais son murmure attira l'attention des deux membres de son équipe, qui braquèrent leurs regards sur lui. Toshiko sourit, un sourire un peu tremblant et caressa doucement son épaule, comme pour l'ancrer dans la réalité.

\- Hey, Ian... Chuchota-t-elle doucement avec un sourire aqueux.

Le sorcier grimaça alors que la douleur de la situation le submergeait une nouvelle fois.

\- Ianto, peux-tu me dire de quoi tu te souviens ? Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de différent chez toi ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire si elle t'a fait quelque chose ? Commença à demander Owen, medecin consciencieux qu'il était.

L'agent le plus jeune ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, mais son corps était toujours secoué de sanglots qui lui coupaient le souffle.

\- Je... elles auraient dû venir... hoqueta-t-il.

\- Venir où ? Insista doucement Toshiko.

\- Me chercher... Elles auraient dû venir quand j'étais enfants, mais... mais... Elles ont pas pu, et j'ai dû... J'ai dû vivre tout ça...

Il sanglota un peu plus fort alors que toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin, dont il avait été victime et  _qu'il avait fait_  l'aveuglèrent. Il ferma brutalement les paupières et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je veux... Je veux voir David et Mica, murmura-t-il sans même le réaliser, contre ses genoux.

\- De qui il parle ? Chuchota la voix de Toshiko.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- Je vais chercher Jack, clama Tosh en sautant sur ses pieds.

Et le silence s'abattit sur les salles de bains de Torchwood III.

.*.

Jack ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement : Les Faes étaient venues jusqu'ici, dans le Hub de Torchwood... pour Ianto. Malgré les chants étranges, enchanteur que tous avaient entendus, il avait semblé que le gallois avait réussi à communiquer avec elle. Elles avaient voulu le prendre, mais il avait refuser poliment, sans même paniquer un seul instant, et Jack s'était de nouveau senti trahis. C'était comme si le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire, et cela n'avait aucun sens. Mis à part si Ianto lui avait de nouveau caché des choses.

Et quand le gallois, après le départ des Faes, avait tourné vert, tremblant et sur le point de se mettre à pleurer comme il ne l'avait même pas fait à la mort de son amie, qu'il s'était ensuite précipité vers les sanitaires, Jack avait voulu le suivre. Il avait voulut se jeter à sa suite comme l'avait fait Toshiko et Owen, mais il avait été incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

Il restait là, le regard dans le vide, son esprit essayant de comprendre ce à quoi il avait été témoin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix perçante - Ô combien stridente - le sortit de ses pensées turbulentes.

\- Je le savais !

Le Capitaine Harkness cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la seule personne qui était encore avec lui dans la pièce principale, Gwen - qui fusillait du regard là où avait disparu le reste de l'équipe.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit Jack, voulant qu'elle répète.

Elle posa sur lui un regard de pur feu, sa personnalité flamboyante lui envoyant une pique de désir dans le corps. Cette fougue, ce brasier, c'était beau à voir, mais... Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis, il y avait Ianto - quoi qu'il n'était jamais contre un peu de diversité- Il se secoua mentalement alors que l'ancienne policière fit un pas vers lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas avec Ianto ! Clama-t-elle, le regard sombre.

Jack se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, l'inquiétude tordant de nouveau son ventre.

\- Quoi, tu... Tu as vu quelque chose ? Il... Il était malade avant ça ?

Comment n'avait-il pu voir ça ?! Et il se disait chef d'équipe, mais qui essayait-il de convaincre ?! Mais la galloise secoua vivement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux bruns autour de son joli visage.

\- Non, Jack. Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Ianto après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois avec sa petite-amie, expliqua-t-elle.

Le Capitaine fronça de nouveau les sourcils et l'inquiétude le secoua, mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois-ci. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait cette conversation.

\- ... Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai regardé son dossier.

\- Tu as... quoi ? Espionné Ianto ?!

Gwen le regarda comme s'il avait dit une blague de plutôt mauvais goût.

\- Bien sûr ! Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ne penses-tu pas que c'était dans mon bon droit de m'inquiéter de ma sécurité ? J'ai ressorti son dossier de Torchwood I, et devine quoi : Il n'y a rien.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Il n'y a rien, rien du tout, que du blabla administratif. C'est du chiqué, trop parfait, il n'y a rien d'exploitable dans son fichier ! Alors j'ai voulu savoir comment il avait été engagé à Torchwood, s'il avait des références ou quelque chose comme ça. Et de nouveau, rien. Comme s'il n'existait même pas! Il est marqué dans son dossier que c'est un transfert, et pas moyen de trouver d'où il provient ! Ianto est un putain de fantôme, et je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, tu devrais prendre des mesures.

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et soupira. Ianto était un bureaucrate, un gratte-papiers - sans vouloir être méchant - sous les ordres de Hartman, bien sûr que son dossier était... basique.

\- Oui, c'est un transfert, de Torchwood I à Torchwood III, Gwen. Tu-

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, comme s'il était long à la détente.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Avant Torchwood, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Il a été transféré, et pour autant qu'on sache, ça pourrait être un putain de mensonge ! Est-ce que tu es sûr au moins qu'il travaillait à Torchwood I ? Clama-t-elle.

Jack allait répondre, mais un bloc de glace tomba dans son estomac et il observa la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Elle souffla de nouveau, exaspérée.

\- Est-ce qu'il a vraiment travaillé à Torchwood I, Jack ?!

\- Pas ça ! Il a été transféré ? C'est marqué, noir sur blanc, dans son dossier ?

Gwen hocha vivement la tête et Jack détourna le regard. Elle avait raison. Elle avait parfaitement raison, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Parce qu'aucune agence gouvernementale ne faisait de transferts à Torchwood. Pas même U.N.I.T. Les agents démissionnaient avant d'avoir un nouvel emploi,  _ils n'étaient plus à U.N.I.T_ , ils n'étaient pas des transferts. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre cette nouvelle étrangeté dans la vie de Jones, Ianto Jones, Toshiko arriva en trombe, le visage défait.

\- Jack ! Appella-t-elle. Jack, Ianto, il... il a besoin de toi !

Le coeur du Capitaine tressauta, en quelques enjambée, il dépassa la jeune asiatique pour se précipiter dans les sanitaires de Torchwood.

En passant les portes des salles de bain, l'odeur acide et âpre de la bille l'agressa et son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. Il se précipita dans la cabine des toilettes où il avait aperçut Owen et déglutit pour ravaler une plainte : le Docteur n'avait jamais semblé aussi inquiet pour son  _tea-boy._ Et ce dernier...

\- Oh, Ianto...

Le jeune gallois était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant comme Jack ne l'avait jamais vu, et face à lui, Owen cherchait à le faire sortir de sa tétanie. Jack se laissa tomber au côté du médecin inquiet sans oser toucher le jeune agent.

\- Owen, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

\- Si... si j'ai bien comprit ce qu'il s'est passé, les Faes auraient dû venir le chercher quand il était jeune.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Et que ça ne s'est pas fait. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ai bien prit... Et il veut voir un certain David et une certaine Mica... Termina le docteur avec un visage soucieux.

Jack déglutit difficilement et se rapprocha de Ianto pour poser délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se crispa sous sa main et releva la tête de ses genoux. Le regard qu'il posa sur l'immortel était si déchiré que le Capitaine grimaça et son coeur se serra.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison... murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Jack hocha la tête et se pencha en avant pour attraper son regard.

\- J'ai besoin que tu restes ici, Ianto. Je ne veux pas qu'elles viennent te prendre.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- C'est trop tard... Ca ne servirait plus à rien, répondit-il en un murmure.

Il observa Jack, le visage défait, perdu, et alors que le Capitaine allait parler, son regard se perdit dans le vide et Ianto ne fut plus là. Jack ouvrit la bouche, paniqué, et pressa son épaule.

\- Ianto ? L'appella-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme... venait de se perdre quelque part dans son esprit. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, le coeur dans le creux de sa gorge et fit quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire depuis qu'il était arrivé dans une époque bien vieille : Il ouvrit son esprit, n'eut même pas besoin de tendre son attention vers le jeune agent.

La douleur, la colère, la tristesse, la  _ **si grande**_ tristesse le submergèrent. Ianto n'avait plus aucune barrière, bien que Jack ne savait pas réellement comment il faisait tous les jours pour ne pas être submergé par les esprits invasifs de chacun sans aucun entraînement comme il en avait eut dans sa jeunesse, sur sa planète natale. Et le Capitaine ne s'attarda pas, la douleur était trop forte, Ianto était une épave.

\- Jack- Commença Owen, mais le directeur de Torchwood III secoua la tête.

\- Rentrez chez-vous, je vais m'occuper de lui, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Mais-

\- Owen. Maintenant.

Le Capitaine lui lança un regard entendu et Owen, après un dernier regard sur Ianto et une main posée sur son épaule pour lui donner du courage, il se leva et attrapa Toshiko par le coude pour la conduire gentiment hors des sanitaires. Jack observa Ianto et lâcha un petit soupire, ignorant comment gérer cette situation... Mais il n'allait pas abandonner Ianto. Jamais. Les Faes pouvaient revenir...

L'immortel se passa une main sur le visage et retira sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme pour se redresser, il hésita un instant en le voyant tressaillir à la perte de son contact. Au vu de son état, Jack ne pensait pas qu'il serait judicieux de pénétrer son esprit pour l'aider à monter des barrières, le jeune homme pourrait inconsciemment se cacher derrière et ne plus en sortir, laissant une coquille vide amorphe - et Jack ne voulait pas ça. Le Capitaine s'éloigna doucement, ne le quittant pas du regard, pour prendre plusieurs papiers et retourna aux côtés du jeune homme amorphe. Étouffé par la porte, il entendit tout de même l'alarme de la porte.

Ils étaient désormais seuls dans le Hub, et Jack soupira doucement. Précautionneusement, il s'assit face à Ianto et commença délicatement à essuyer ses joues, observant chaque tressaillement, chaque spasmes qui le secouait encore. Ses sanglots s'étaient taris, mais il pleurait toujours. Une fois que le Capitaine eut terminé de nettoyer son visage, il se redressa pour grossièrement nettoyer les sanitaires et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

\- Ianto ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas, Jack ravala un soupire. Il s'accroupit, attrapa doucement ses coudes pour le tirer sur ses pieds.

\- Allez, viens, dit-il d'une voix calme et douce, gardant un ton ouvert pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Viens avec moi, Ian. Les toilettes ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour se perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, une véritable poupée, et Jack le sortit des sanitaires. Doucement, il guida le jeune homme dans le Hub et... Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore là, elle ?!

Gwen était à son bureau, assise royalement sur sa chaise, les jambes et les bras croisés, le regard mauvais et tapant du pied sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je vous ai dit de rentrer, dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas plus agresser Ianto qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais la galloise n'avait pas autant de considération pour le jeune homme, puisqu'elle sauta sur ses pieds en les voyant arriver, le visage mauvais.  _Si mauvais_. La colère ne lui allait pas, s'il l'avait trouvé belle plus tôt, ce n'était plus le cas dans l'instant.

\- Jack ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici, surtout avec Lui ! Clama-t-elle passionnément.

Le Capitaine réprima une grimace alors que sous ses mains, contre lui, il sentit Ianto tressaillir violemment. Il regarda le jeune homme, inquiet, mais ce dernier gardait le visage vide, le regard perdu, il n'était... il n'était pas là, et là en même temps, c'était... Très douloureux de le voir ainsi.

\- Gwen, rentre chez toi. Maintenant.

\- Jack !

\- Ne discute pas mes ordres ! Cracha-t-il, et Ianto sursauta.

Violemment. Très violemment. Un véritable spasme qui contracta tout ses muscles et une sueur froide traversa le Capitaine de la tête au pied. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus que cela, puisque le jeune homme se redressa soudainement, le visage... glacial, le regard dur et... Il était de nouveau là. Il... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ianto se détacha de lui et fit deux pas en avant, un pas stable, et alors que Gwen allait de nouveau parler, Ianto ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et passa ses mains sur son torse pour lisser ses vêtements.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée, atone.

Jack déglutit, n'aimant pas l'air de zombie que le jeune homme arborait et secoua la tête.

\- Non, Ianto. J'ai besoin que l'on discute un peu.

Le gallois tourna la tête vers lui, avec un regard si neutre que... Le Capitaine hocha la tête, cachant son trouble.

\- S'il-te-plait, insista-t-il.

Ianto ne dit rien pendant un instant tout en l'observant, sembla décider que c'était acceptable puisqu'il se détourna et partit dans le bureau du Capitaine, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Jack prit une légère inspiration pour se donner du courage et tourna son attention sur son autre agent. Son regard devient plus dur, il n'aimait pas que l'on remette en cause son autorité comme elle osait le faire de plus en plus dernièrement.

\- Gwen. Tu rentres chez toi et tu retournes auprès de ton fiancé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Jack la coupa avec un regard noir.

\- C'est un ordre, si tu ne veux pas être suspendue, obéi, déclara-t-il délicatement, la colère rendant sa voix glaciale et sombre.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise et choquée qu'il  _ose_  lui parler de la sorte.

\- Si dans cinq minutes, tu es toujours là, je te mets en congé forcé sans paye, est-ce que c'est clair ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre sans la quitter du regard.

\- Mais-

Mais rien. Il se détourna avant qu'elle ne lui fasse son regard perdu, celui qu'elle avait déjà utilisé sur lui quelques fois auparavant et dont elle avait même usé quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle le suppliait de sauver la petite emportée par les Faes. Mais Jack n'allait pas se laisser avoir, pas encore, pas de nouveau.

D'un pas décidé, le visage déchiré par la colère froide qui brûlait en son sein envers l'ancienne policière qui avait mal choisit son moment pour l'exaspérer, il la laissa en espérant sincèrement qu'elle n'allait pas lui désobéir de nouveau et pénétra son bureau fermant la porte derrière lui. Là, il ferma les yeux et soupira, prenant le temps d'écouter l'alarme de la porte, annonçant enfin le départ de Gwen. Elle en avait mit du temps. Elle avait longtemps hésité apparemment. Mais au moins, elle était partit.

\- Bien, soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il s'avança dans le bureau. Iant était assit sur le canapé, penché en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux ; immobile, froid, comme détaché de la réalité. Jack fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il prit la chaise qui était face à son bureau et la rapprocha pour s'asseoir juste face à lui. Ianto ne réagit pas, le regard braqué face à lui, silencieux. Le Capitaine se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur celles liées de Ianto.

\- Ianto, dit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières et releva enfin la tête vers lui.

\- Monsieur, répondit-il délicatement.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, observant son visage.

Visage neutre, vide ; une marionnette aux fils coupés. Vidé de toutes substances.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Faux.

Le Capitaine soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Tu t'es enfermé derrière tes murs. Ce n'est pas la chose à faire, et tu le sais.

\- Tout va bien, répéta le jeune homme et Jack lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Arrête, Ianto.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira. Son corps s'affala et Jack resserra sa prise sur ses mains.

\- Les Faes voulaient t'emmener. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Ianto, soupira Jack.

Le Capitaine observa son agent rouvrir les yeux et lui lancer un regard neutre, vide.

\- Je ne peux rien dire, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Jack l'observa, essayant de comprendre en analysant ses yeux, son nez, la courbe de sa bouche, ses cheveux ; rien.

\- Tu ne peux rien dire, comme tu n'as pu rien dire sur le civil que tu as laissé partir la dernière fois, déclara-t-il.

Une étincelle de... quelque chose passa brièvement dans le regard du plus jeune, qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- Gwen a dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ton dossier tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait... soupira Ianto plutôt qu'il ne demanda, et Jack eut un rapide sourire.

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Le fait est qu'elle a regarder ton dossier.

\- Et pas vous.

\- Non, en effet. Je n'ai que faire des mots d'un supérieur sur un bout de papier, je préfère voir les actes. Je n'ai lu aucun dossier, aucun rapport précédent sur mes agents. Si j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose d'important sur eux, je préfère qu'ils m'en parlent eux-même.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara Ianto en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jack ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant en l'observant.

\- Je crois que je commence à m'en rendre compte. Elle m'a dit que tu as été transféré à Torchwood. A Torchwood I.

Ianto se redressa et hocha la tête. Jack continua.

\- Sauf que Torchwood n'accepte pas de transfert, malgré le fait que le siège du 1 dépendait totalement de la couronne.

\- Je sais, acquiesça le plus jeune.

\- Mais... Il y a une agence, une seule, qui à l'autorité de transférer ses agents à Torchwood.

\- Oui, sembla-t-il le presser et Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- Le MI6.

Ianto ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Exact.

Jack lâcha les mains du jeune homme et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Tu es un putain d'agent du MI6.

\- Je ne dépend qu'à moitié de la secti... Du MI6.

La voix du plus jeune s'était étranglée dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, et Jack comprit qu'il avait eut raison.

\- Oh putain... Torchwood n'a pas besoin d'agent secret dans ses rangs, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu viens de la section spéciale.

Ianto ne dit rien et Jack releva la tête vers lui, surpris. Tout son corps était crispé alors qu'il ne quittait pas du regard son patron, à sa grande surprise.

\- Monsieur... Il faut que vous le disiez à voix haute, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu es un sorcier, lâcha-t-il enfin en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Tout le corps de Ianto sembla se liquéfier et il s'enfonça dans le canapé en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Deux ans, Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix faible en lui lançant un regard fatigué. Deux ans que j'attends ce moment.

Jack se redressa dans sa chaise, se laissant aller contre le dossier de cette dernière.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Mon dossier public est un faux. Mon dossier officiel est censuré et mon véritable dossier est enterré sous tant de couche de cryptage qu'il faudrait trois bons mois à Toshiko pour passer au travers, et cela ne serait pas suffisant. Il n'y a qu'un dixième de mon véritable travail dessus, parce que j'ai été embauché par Torchwood sous un contrat magique. Un contrat qui m'empêche de parler de ce que je suis et de la magie à quiconque s'ils n'ont pas été mit au courant ultérieurement. Le fait est que le contrat est toujours effectif malgré le fait que Torchwood I est tombé. Quand je dis que je ne peux pas parler, c'est que je ne peux littéralement rien dire, soupira-t-il.

Jack l'observa soupirer et se redresser pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Le Capitaine s'humidifia les lèvres en réfléchissant.

\- Ca explique beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il enfin.

\- Vous croyez ? S'amusa Ianto amèrement.

\- Lisa ? S'enquit Jack en voulant comprendre.

\- Elle était toujours là, sa magie était toujours là... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus.

Il prit une grande inspiration et croisa les jambes en levant le regard vers le plafond, ne supportant visiblement pas le regard interrogateur de Jack sur lui.

\- Lisa et moi avons été à Poudlard ensemble, avoua-t-il et Jack hocha la tête, l'ayant deviné. On a vécu beaucoup de choses là-bas, et en plus de ne plus sentir sa magie, la livreuse de pizza n'avait que les souvenirs du temps de Lisa passé à Torchwood.

\- Ouais, un internat avec des dizaines de gamins pleins d'hormone, ça doit marquer les esprits, tenta Jack pour faire redescendre la pression, mais Ianto ne fit que se figer, reposant son regard sur lui, silencieux.

\- ... Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eut de contact avec le monde magique ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Jack fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Euh... Eh bien, je n'y vis pas, parce que je ne suis pas magique, mais je suis exempté du statut du secret. Je me tiens assez au courant, je pense...

\- Alors faites un rapide calcul, lui déclara Ianto d'une voix sombre, presque comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose.

Mais Jack ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et ne fit que l'observer, un peu perdu. Ianto soupira.

\- Je suis né en 80. Comment croyez-vous qu'on a passé notre adolescence, hm ?

La glace retomba dans le ventre de Jack, qui ouvrit la bouche. Oh... Oh non...

\- La guerre... Tu as assisté au retour de Voldemort, assisté à la guerre.

\- Assisté ? Je ne crois pas non. Lisa et moi étions dans la même classe que Harry Potter. On a vécu la guerre de plein fouet, expliqua-t-il enfin.

Et Jack ferma les yeux en pressant une main sur son visage, soupirant. Ça changeait... Énormément de choses. Ça oui.

Comment Jack n'avait-il pu rien voir ... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALORS !
> 
> L'épisode des Faes dans Torchwood.
> 
> Les Faes.. fées ?, ou encore Mara par Jack, sont des petits êtres qui... eh bien, bonne question. Ce ne sont pas des aliens, ils sont sur Terre depuis sûrement plus longtemps que les humains, mais... ils/elles vivent sur un autre plan de la réalité. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre, ça vient pour prendre des enfants. Dans l'épisode, Jack a des souvenirs de son temps dans l'armée, ou tout son régiment à été tué par les Maras parce que la veille, après avoir trop bu, ils avaient renversé et tué une de leur Elus. Ils ont été étouffés par des pétales de roses alors que leur train passait dans un tunnel sombre. Jack est très, très remonté contre eux, et refuse de laisser un autre enfant être enlevé par eux. Le fait est qu'il y a en effet une nouvelle élue, une petite gamine qui est assez déphasé de la réalité, c'est vrai. Elle voit les maras habituellement invisible, et ils la protègent de tout - ainsi que d'un sale dégueulasse de pédophile qui veut l'enlever à la sortie de l'école. De son côté, Jack glane des infos en allant voir son ancienne fiancée, Estelle, qui pense avoir affaire au fils de Jack, son amant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Estelle aime les fées, et croit dur comme fer qu'elles sont bonnes, tandis que Jack pense qu'elles sont foncièrement mauvaises.
> 
> Malheureusement, Estelle "titille" un peu trop les Fées qui, énervées que Jack essaye de déterminer enfant va être enlevé pour empêcher les maras de le prendre, se vengent en lui montrant bien qu'il ne peut pas leur échapper en tuant cette pauvre Estelle. En effet, les Maras peuvent contrôler la météo. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que l'équipe détermine quelle enfant a été choisit par les Mara. Quand ils arrivent pour la sauver, la petite est déjà prête à partir avec eux, et Jack veut l'en empêcher. Seulement, les Maras le préviennent : S'il les empêche d'avoir leur Elue, les enfers se déchaînerons sur la terre, etc. Jack ne peut que s'incliner, en leur faisant jurer qu'elle sera la dernière. Il faut savoir que les Faes/Fées/Maras ne sont pas dépendantes du temps, et elles acceptent en déclarant qu'ils iront chercher leur enfants dans le passé. Jack laisse donc partir la petite fille, qui est très heureuse de s'en aller et tous disparaissent dans un rire enfantin, et l'épisode se termine en voyant une des photos des années 30, déterminé comme des canulars sur les Faes, où l'on voit l'une d'elle qui se trouve être en fait la gamine que Jack a laissé partir.
> 
> Voilà ! Quant à moi, j'ai décidé de prendre les vieilles légendes de Faes, qui disent que ces petites bestioles viennent dans les foyers avec un nouveau né et l'enlevait pour l'échanger avec un de leur propres petits - c'était l'explication de l'époque pour les dépressions post-parthum et le fait que la mère n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à son bébé. -, j'ai mit un peu de soupçons de magie purement Harry Potteresque et j'ai tout mélangé ! :D Encore mieux qu'une margarita.
> 
> Parce qu'en vrai, dans la série... On a même pas d'explication sur ce qu'elles sont réellement, juste qu'elles sont là depuis aussi longtemps que le temps et seront là pendant encore très longtemps après ça, mais... On ne sait pas pourquoi elles prennent des enfants, mis à part parce qu'ils sont un peu lunatiques et un peu... Introvertis par rapport aux autres. Mais rien de véritablement concret.
> 
> Hm... Que dire de plus... Eh bien voilà, c'est tout :3
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et ça y est, CA Y EST ! Jack est enfin au courant ! O/
> 
> Ah, oui et pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas très clair : La petite Fae, quand elle parle à Ianto en italique, il est le seul à la comprendre. Par contre, quand elle parle en gras, tout le monde la comprend.
> 
> Et la chanson qu'elles chantonnent en arrivant est Chloé, de Mylène Farmer. Bien glauque cette histoire. J'en avais plein d'autre, mais c'était la seule en français, et je ne voulais pas faire de traduction inopinée dans la narration.
> 
> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 En tout cas, j'y... Bah je retourne tranquillement écrire, et je vous dis à jeudi prochain !
> 
> xoxo, 'Win !


	5. Chapter 5

Jack regarda son équipe quitter le Hub au travers de la fenêtre de son bureau, bien caché derrière ses rideaux. Oui. Il était assez peureux aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune envie de faire face aux siens. La tension avait été à couper au couteau toute la journée. Et oui, il avait espéré une alerte faille, un objet alien... Que Dieu le protège, même un cadavre aurait été le bienvenu pour éviter toute cette tension.

Ianto était arrivé aussi tôt que d'habitude, sans rien laissé paraître, et Jack s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir la veille, trop assommé par les nouvelles qu'il venait de lui balancer au visage pour protester plus quand le gallois lui avait expliqué que les Faes ne reviendraient pas pour lui, pas maintenant qu'il avait respectueusement repoussé leurs avances. Il l'avait laissé partir sans même savoir si le jeune homme allait réellement bien... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Jack, ces derniers temps ?! Le gallois... l'agent... le sorcier n'avait pas quitté un seul instant son bureau de la journée, pas même pour déjeuner ce midi, et si Jack n'était pas allé lui apporté un café, les autres auraient pu croire jusqu'au soir que Ianto ne s'était pas présenté le matin même.

Le jeune homme l'avait remercié pour la boisson, mais ça n'avait été qu'un automatisme, il s'était plongé dans ses recherches, dans son travail et Jack ne connaissait que trop bien ce système de défense. De plus, il savait désormais que le gallois n'était pas télépathe, mais un occlumens - s'il se souvenait bien du terme - ce qui était différent. Un télépathe pouvait se fermer aux pensées invasives des autres, avec l'entraînement approprié ; mais un Occlumens pouvait en plus de cela enfermer ses propres sensations derrière d'énormes murs. Et maintenant que Jack savait, il comprenait les images des caméras de sécurité au moment de la mort de Lisa, il comprenait les jours qui avaient suivit, et il comprenait comment le plus jeune faisait face à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis.

Un sorcier. Jones, Ianto Jones était un sorcier, de l'âge du très fameux Harry Potter, et la guerre n'était pas quelque chose de joli. Ianto avait toujours été plein de surprise, plein de ce petit quelque chose qui attirait inexorablement Jack, toujours un peu plus, mais il avait été assez idiot d'avoir crut la façade que le sorcier avait sortit à tous. Il était... Encore plus doué que ce à quoi Jack s'était attendu. Il était un tout nouveau mystère, un nouveau pan de sa personnalité à découvrir maintenant que Jack était au courant, il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il empêche Ianto de s'enraciner derrière ses murs, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale, Jack allait le forcer à bouger.

Il n'avait toujours pas regarder son dossier, cela dit. Comme il le lui avait dit, il préférait que son personnel vienne le voir par eux-même pour discuter de quelque chose d'important. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était la seule chose judicieuse à faire, il faisait confiance à son instinct qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusque là. Jusqu'à Ianto. Quoique... Quoique non, son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut, même lors de la débandade avec Lisa, son instinct lui avait hurlé qu'il y avait eut quelque chose en plus, qu'il ne voyait pas le problème dans son ensemble. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct. Mais il y avait aussi eut la sécurité du reste de son équipe dans l'équation et...

Jack soupira, se secoua la tête en s'écartant de la fenêtre, allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Owen avait été le premier à partir, Toshiko était en train de se préparer et... Jack espérait vraiment que Gwen n'allait pas rester pour lui faire la leçon. Non. Vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Ianto était toujours dans son bureau, les images des caméras de sécurité projetées sur l'ordinateur de Jack le montraient plongé dans l'analyse d'un objet récupéré quatre ans auparavant.

Comment Jack s'en était sortit quand, pendant plus d'un an, ça n'avait été que Suzie et lui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Pas étonnant que Ianto ait toujours quelque chose à faire, il n'oubliait pas le message qu'il avait reçu de Torchwood II quand le sorcier avait commencé à prendre en charge les Archives, sans parler des mises à jour mensuelles envoyées à Torchwood II. Jack n'avait peut-être pas oublié à l'époque de féliciter Ianto pour son travail, mais ce n'était clairement pas assez.

Jack attendit patiemment que Gwen s'en aille, mais la troisième alarme mettait beaucoup trop de temps à résonner et le Capitaine se prépara mentalement à devoir s'occuper d'elle avant d'atteindre son véritable but : Ianto, dans les archives.

Remontant ses manches, comme s'il se préparait au combat, il bomba le torse et sorti de son bureau.

Gwen... Commençait doucement à devenir un problème. Jack l'avait entendu, dans la matinée, se plaindre auprès de Toshiko, sur la réaction de Ianto la veille. Distillant ses doutes et ses aprioris à l'asiatique qui s'inquiétait elle, plus de son état d'hier. Gwen n'en avait clairement rien à faire de sa santé, à croire qu'elle tentait de rallier ses collègues pour une chasse aux sorcières, malgré les interdictions de son patron. Jack devait reconnaître, son instinct était plutôt bon, puisqu'elle avait raison : le profil publique de Ianto était bien censuré. Ses capacités magiques, de la guerre et peut-être même, qui sait, de sa véritable identité.

Pour autant que Jack en savait, maintenant qu'il avait comprit, Ianto pouvait être beaucoup plus que ce qu'il montrait. Alors, une identité dans le monde magique et une autre dans le monde commun... Le monde Moldu, ce ne serait même pas surprenant, au point où ils en étaient !

Mais avant cela... Il fallait passer par Gwen.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il sortait de son bureau.

Elle était là, assise à son bureau, faisant il ne savait quoi sur son ordinateur, et il fallait l'avouer... il s'en fichait un peu. Ce n'était qu'une façade, au vu des regards qu'elle lançait vers son bureau, donc vers lui. D'ailleurs, elle se redressa quand elle le vit sortir.

\- Jack ! Clama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds pour se rapprocher rapidement.

Le Capitaine ravala un soupire, mais s'arma tout de même d'un sourire de circonstance.

\- Ah, Gwen ! Tu rattrapes ton retard ? C'est plutôt bien, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas compté comme des heures supplémentaires. J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à un petit rab en plus avec ta paye ? Déclara-t-il avec son sourire enjôleur.

La jeune galloise s'arrêta face à lui, visiblement perdue quant à ce qu'il racontait. Et tant mieux, c'était un bon moyen pour prendre le contrôle de la conversation, de la dévier. Mais... Mais non. Apparemment, elle avait de la ressource, puisqu'elle soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Non, je ne suis pas restée pour travailler, déclara-t-elle d'une voix amère.

\- Tu devrais, la coupa-t-il en s'éloignant. Tu as prit beaucoup de retard dernièrement.

\- Jack, c'est de la faute de Ianto, ça ! Il a-

\- Arrêter de faire ton travail à ta place ? En effet.

\- Mais-

\- Gwen.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, ayant perdu son sourire. Il la vit frissonner.

\- Je croyais avoir été assez clair la dernière fois. Tu es un agent, bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que courir dans toute la ville à la recherche d'objets tombés hors de la faille est ton seul travail, non ? Tu dois aussi faire toute la paperasse qu'il y a avec. Ce n'est pas très marrant, mais c'est comme ça. Et non, ce n'est pas à Ianto de le faire à ta place. Il faut suivre un protocole strict, et si tu continues de ne pas le faire, il se pourrait bien que ta place parmi nous soit remise en question, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et fit un pas en arrière, une main sur le torse - c'était un peu cliché, non ?

\- Tu... Tu me virerais pour de la simple paperasse ? S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix outrée.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce qu'à la police, on te laissait t'en sortir sans la faire ? Je ne crois pas pourtant, déclara-t-il froidement.

\- Mais... C'était différent !

\- En quoi ?

\- La police a des comptes à rendre à l'état ! A la couronne !

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Torchwood s'amuse à courir dans tous les sens juste comme ça ? Pour le plaisir ?

Il secoua la tête, déjà fatigué de cette discussion.

\- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de ton comportement. Tu n'obéis pas aux ordres que l'on te donne ni à la chaîne de commandement, tu espionnes tes collèges et... Est-ce qu'au moins tu as lu le manuel de Torchwood que je me suis crevé à écrire pour que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde ?

Jack se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué.

\- Rentre chez toi, Gwen, ordonna-t-il enfin en se retournant.

\- Mais Jack-

\- C'est. un. Ordre, cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard par dessus son épaule.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus que cela, il disparu ensuite de la pièce principale pour dévaler les escaliers, laissant Gwen derrière lui.

Il se mit à siffloter dans la cage d'escalier et s'approcha lentement des archives, pour annoncer sa présence au jeune homme, au jeune sorcier qui travaillait pour lui. Jack aperçut ce dernier reposer l'objet qu'il examinait dans une boite de plomb et la sécuriser avant de se tourner vers lui alors qu'il se rapprochait.

\- Monsieur.

Son ton était calme et son visage vide, et Jack soupira clairement.

\- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes maintenant, Ianto, déclara-t-il sans même le saluer.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Eh bien, il est officiellement l'heure que tu rentres chez toi. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup...

Jack haussa les épaules et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques désormais certaines choses. Maintenant que... eh bien, que je suis au courant, expliqua-t-il. Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que l'on dîne ensemble et que l'on discute ?

Ianto cligna des paupières en le regardant et son masque vacilla.

\- Hm... Vous... Vous êtes sûr ? S'enquit-il d'une voix qui faiblit à la fin de sa phrase, et Jack ravala un soupire.

\- Oui, Ianto. J'en suis sûr.

\- Mais... Vous n'avez toujours pas lu mon dossier, c'est ça ?

Le Capitaine secoua la tête.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'en parles de toi-même... Enfin, se reprit-il. J'aimerais que tu me confirmes pourquoi le monde sorcier a besoin d'un agent surentraîné pour faire de l'archivage, et s'il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que je sache sur le travail que tu fais ici, si tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier...

Il serra les poings et soupira.

\- En fait, j'aurais eu besoin de faire ça bien avant, mais... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais un sorcier, donc...

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et braqua son regard sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observa quelques instants avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête.

\- Laissez-moi prendre mes affaires, soupira-t-il presque.

.*.

Jack observait autour de lui, impressionné. Le restaurant dans lequel venait de le mener Ianto était un petit pub familial assez sympathique et vraiment très joli. L'ambiance était agréable, même s'il y avait assez de monde ce soir là.

Mais Ianto leur avait trouvé une table en cinq minutes.

Cinq. Minutes.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés, alors qu'il y avait trois couples qui attendaient pour être placé, qu'un serveur, un plateau remplis de verres dans les mains, s'était arrêté en les voyant. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux avant d'arrêter l'autre serveur pour lui donner le plateau et s'était dirigé vers eux.

\- Ianto ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! S'était-il exclamé en s'approchant pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Hey, Lee, avait légèrement sourit l'agent de Torchwood.

Le sourire du serveur avait été éclatant, sa jolie peau noire brillait sous les lumières du restaurant. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Jack et l'avait salué avec un signe de tête.

\- Une table pour deux ?

\- Si c'est possible. Et une de tes tables bleues, avait précisé le jeune homme.

Jack n'avait pas tout à fait comprit, mais le serveur avait sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Je dois pouvoir te faire ça.

Il s'était tourné vers la salle du restaurant, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Hm... Ceux là vont partir, ceux là vont prendre un dessert... Eux attendent l'addition... Aha, voilà !

Il leur avait fait signe de le suivre et les deux agents de Torchwood avaient traversé la salle du restaurant jusqu'à une table sur laquelle il y avait encore quelques assiettes. Le dénommé Lee avait débarrassé en vitesse et nettoyé rapidement avant de les installer.

\- Je reviens avec des menus, et je vais dire à Brend' que tu es là.

\- Elle doit être occupé en cuisine, ne te prends pas la tête.

\- Tu rigoles, elle serait bien capable de me faire dormir sur le canapé si je ne la préviens pas que tu es là !

Il avait relevé la tête et acquiesça vers l'un des clients qui lui demandait l'addition puis les avait regardé.

\- Quelque chose à boire pendant que j'y suis ? Avait-il demandé.

Ianto avait jeté un coup d'œil à Jack puis dans le restaurant.

\- Écoute, si tu veux, je vais nous chercher deux bierraubeures. Occupe-toi de ta salle et de tes clients.

Le serveur - propriétaire ? - avait froncé les sourcils et secoué la tête.

\- Naaan, tu n'es pas là pour nous aider ce soir, tu es là en tant que client, laisse-moi faire mon boulot.

Malheureusement, un enfant choisit ce moment-là pour se mettre à hurler de peur alors que son assiette tombait par terre dans un grand fracas et Lee avait fermé les yeux en ravalant un soupir.

\- OK. OK, j'abandonne, va te chercher vos boissons tout seul... Et prends les menus pendant que tu y es, je reviens très vite. Oh, par Merlin, j'en perds mon professionnalisme... avait-il soupiré et il avait ensuite disparu pour s'occuper du restaurant.

Jack avait rit légèrement et après quelques mots, Ianto était partit chercher leur boissons, laissant le Capitaine seul à leur table.

Surprenant... Ianto était vraiment surprenant.

Une chope de bierraubeurre se posa devant ses yeux et il cligna des paupières pour sortir de ses pensées. Il releva la tête, sourit doucement pour remercier Ianto, qui s'installait en lui tendant un menu. Le Capitaine attrapa la chope, la porta à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux sous le goût.

\- Hm... Ça fait des années... Des années que je n'en ai pas bu, soupira-t-il de plaisir.

Face à lui, Ianto eut un léger rire en prenant lui aussi une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas passé du temps dans le monde magique ?

Jack se redressa et observa autour de lui.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde, j'espère que l'on ne va pas attirer trop l'attention... ?

\- Ne pensez pas à cela. Lee et Brenda ont été à l'école avec moi et Brenda vient d'une famille de Moldu. Ils voulaient tenir un établissement qui faisait le pont entre les deux. Les tables de la salle sont divisés en deux, et celles avec ceci - expliqua-t-il en tapotant de son doigt le bord de la table où se tenait une petite pastille bleue - sont des tables avec des sorts de censure. Lee s'arrange pour y mettre les sorciers, et ils peuvent parler sans crainte, les conversations semblent classique pour ceux qui peuvent nous entendre.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et sirota son verre.

\- La magie m'avait manqué, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Ianto l'observa un instant et reposa son verre.

\- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous censurer avec moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, avenante, et Jack l'observa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- À cause du contrat magique, je ne pouvais vous en parler, mais il faut que vous sachiez... que le monde sorcier possède tout un dossier sécurisé sur vous. Et votre... État.

Jack s'immobilisa et l'observa un instant, la gorge serrée.

\- Et... Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda-t-il minutieusement.

Ianto cligna des paupières et esquissa un léger sourire un peu gêné.

\- Vous ne vieillissez pas. Et vous ne pouvez pas mourir.

Jack ferma les yeux et laissa un soupire lui fendre la poitrine.

\- Comment...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer une bande de sorciers près à me disséquer pour comprendre comment je fonctionne ? Soupira-t-il.

Ianto secoua la tête.

\- Si ça aurait dû arriver, ça serait arrivé il y a bien longtemps, les archives remontent à 1873, expliqua-t-il.

Le Capitaine laissa un long soupire douloureux quitter ses lèvres et posa ses coudes sur la table pour se prendre la tête dans les mains, la gorge douloureuse et serrée.

\- Je... D'accord... Bien...

\- Monsieur.

Jack rouvrit un œil pour l'observer.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, peu de personne dans le monde sorcier sont au courant. Et quand je dis peu, c'est vraiment... vraiment peu. Il n'y a que les agents obligés de travailler dans le monde moldu et qui sont dans le même milieu que Torchwood qui ont pu avoir accès à ces archives bien précises. Mais même Lisa n'a jamais regardé votre dossier, je suis seulement quelqu'un de curieux et de minutieux, je voulais savoir dans quoi je me plongeais avant de le faire. Et de toute manière, un sort est apposé sur ce genre de secret sécurisé.

Il prit une gorgée.

\- Il n'y a que ceux qui ont pu le lire, et donc y avoir accès, à qui on peut en parler. Et à vous, bien entendu ; vous êtes le sujet même de ce dossier.

Jack l'observa et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Donc, tu as lu tout mon dossier ? S'enquit-il.

Ianto sourit paisiblement.

\- Ce que vous n'avez pas fait pour moi.

Jack fronça les sourcils et inspira profondément.

\- Je... ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça...

Son agent haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller colporter des rumeurs, Monsieur.

Le Capitaine s'humidifia encore les lèvres et déglutit, réfléchissant. Puis il soupira légèrement et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais osé espérer entendre en venant ici, mais pourquoi pas.

Le sorcier face à lui hocha la tête et regarda un instant le menu, le refermant très rapidement pour s'appuyer gracieusement sur la table, les bras croisés devant lui. Jack regarda rapidement la carte, trouva un plat qui promettait d'être délicieux, puis porta son attention sur son agent. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en voyant son regard fixe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avant toutes choses, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un vers qui te tourner en ce moment ? Un ami à qui parler de... ce qui s'est passé ? Il me semble que les Faes sont connus dans le monde sorcier, il y a quelqu'un à qui tu peux expliquer qu'elles voulaient t'emmener ?

Ianto se crispa puis se força visiblement à se détendre.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Jack pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Maintenant que je suis au courant, je comprend mieux : Tu te caches derrière tes murs d'occlu... occlumentie, il me semble, c'est ça ?

Ianto l'observa puis laissa s'échapper un petit souffle tremblant.

\- Vous êtes... bien au courant de ce monde...

\- J'ai eut un amant qui était un sorcier.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Mais là n'est pas la question. Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose pour exorciser, au risque que la douleur ne t'étouffe, expliqua-t-il.

Ianto l'observa très sérieusement avant de boire une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement. Je sais, et j'essaye de changer ça. Seulement, c'est un automatisme.

Il regarda son patron un instant avant de baisser le regard sur son verre, jouant avec la condensation sur la chope.

\- Un automatisme apprit à la dure, sur le champs de bataille qu'était l'Angleterre à l'époque, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Jack sirota sa boisson.

\- Donc tu as été en première ligne, dit-il doucement.

Ianto s'humidifa les lèvres.

\- Si on veut. Il y en a qui ont connu pire. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, j'ai toujours été du bon côté de la barrière, du côté des gagnants, déclara-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai peut-être assister à tout cela que de loin, j'en sais assez pour dire que tu n'étais, de toute manière, qu'un enfant à l'époque. Aussi affreux qu'une guerre puisse être, ça ne peut être reporté sur les épaules d'enfants. Il ne devrait y avoir de bons ou de mauvais côtés pour des enfants.

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai été témoin d'atrocités organisé par d'ancien camarades de classe et croyez-moi, ceux-là, ils n'avaient aucun...  _aucun_  remord, aucun scrupule.

\- La guerre fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire chez les gens.

\- Et ce qu'il y a de mieux.

L'agent de Torchwood secoua la tête et son ami, propriétaire du restaurant s'approcha d'eux pour prendre la commande.

Ianto se passa une main sur la nuque avant de soupirer après que Lee soit reparti.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans mon monde ces dernières années... Ces dernières décennies ?

Jack se redressa en regardant autour de lui.

\- Eh bien... J'ai vu de loin l'avènement de Voldemort... J'avais déjà arrêté de traîner dans le monde sorcier après Grindelwald, et un deuxième mage noir, très peu pour moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas sorcier. Il paraîtrait que je suis un lointain descendant d'un cracmol, mais je n'ai jamais voulu le savoir, à cause de...

Il se tut un instant, ignorant la totalité de ce que savait Ianto, qui hocha la tête.

\- Le fait que vous veniez du futur, déclara ce dernier. Et d'une planète différente, avec un fort taux de sorcier, c'est ça ?

Jack lui envoya un regard mauvais, juste pour la forme.

\- Ouais, donc je ne peux avoir aucun secret avec toi, en fait, hm ? C'est ça ? Il n'y a plus aucun mystère avec toi, je ne peux même pas te séduire en te faisant miroiter des beautés inconnues, se plaignit-il avec un léger sourire charmeur.

Il sentit une pointe de contentement le traverser alors que Ianto face à lui perdit son air neutre pour sourire en rougissant doucement.

\- Je... Je pense que vous saurez trouver quelque chose d'autres, s'amusa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Jack se sentit sourire un peu plus et hocha la tête.

\- J'espère bien...

Ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs plats leur fut apporté, par apparemment la cuisinière en personne.

\- Hey, Brenda, sourit paisiblement Ianto en se levant pour enlacer la femme.

C'était une grande femme à la peau café au lait, de très jolis yeux bruns rieurs, aimants, une dentition parfaite et blanche comme la Lune une nuit sans nuage.

\- Mon Ianto, je suis heureuse de te voir !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter ta cuisine, il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir.

Elle agita la main à côté de sa tête en reniflant.

\- Tu rigoles, comme si je n'allais pas venir voir mon client préféré.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack et haussa un sourcil intéressé.

\- Et son très joli rendez-vous, dis donc, s'amusa-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Ianto sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est... Mon patron, le présenta-t-il avec tout de même une rougeur sur les joues.

\- Enfin, j'espère vraiment que ça deviendra bien vite un peu plus ! Intervint Jack avec un de ses fameux sourires.

Brenda fronça les sourcils et Ianto ricana un instant.

\- Monsieur, faîtes attention. Ça pourrait très vite frôler le harcellement sexuel, commenta-t-il.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, faisant mine d'être outré, et secoua la tête.

\- Quel dommage. Une belle histoire d'amour qui s'envole. Des larmes coulent sur ma peine, soupira-t-il en baissant son regard sur son plat. Hmhm ! Ça a l'air délicieux !

Brenda l'observa, puis Ianto, qui restait paisible et ouvert. Elle dû décider que ça pouvait aller, puisqu'un joli sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Merci, j'espère que ce plat... un peu... hors du commun vous plaira, déclara-t-elle.

Ianto sourit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Brend'. Il est au courant pour notre monde, la rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- Alors j'espère que ce plat traditionnel sorcier sera à votre goût ! Je vais retourner à mes fourneaux, ils peuvent se passer de moi pendant quelques minutes, mais les casseroles seraient bien du genre à se faire la malle juste pour m'embêter ! Rit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle prit un air sérieux en plissant les yeux vers Ianto. Elle leva la main et le pointa du doigt.

\- Et toi, tu manges à l'œil aujourd'hui, c'est clair ? Tu as vraiment perdu trop de poids depuis la fin de l'école, et je n'aime pas ça, gronda-t-elle.

Ianto fit la moue un instant et renifla.

\- Duh, oui maman.

Il se rassit en faisant la tête et Jack ricana en les voyant faire. Ianto s'ouvrait déjà plus en quelques minutes avec une de ses connaissances d'enfance que plusieurs heures avec Jack sur le dos. C'était une bonne chose, peut-être que Jack devrait le laisser se gérer seul...

La cuisinière embrassa la joue de l'agent de Torchwood avant qu'elle ne les quitte en leur souhaitant en un français parfait "  _Bon appétit !_  ". Quand elle fut assez loin, Ianto se pencha vers lui.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Monsieur. Chacun payera sa part et on partira en catimini, qu'ils ne puissent pas nous en empêcher, c'est clair ? Déclara-t-il très sérieusement, et Jack sourit.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Ianto, s'amusa-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres, les joues rougissantes - et oui, peut-être que Jack avait envie de se pencher un peu plus pour lui mordiller la peau...

Hm. Pas le moment de penser à cela. Chut. Concentration.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, appréciant juste leur plat vraiment délicieux.

Jack soupira avec plaisir, appréciant l'endroit, la situation, la soirée... Et sa compagnie, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Mais il était ici pour un but certain, alors au bout d'un moment, il leva son visage vers son agent.

\- Alors...

Son ami... enfin, le sorcier, releva la tête de son assiette pour le regarder, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Et si tu m'expliquait en quoi consiste ton travail chez nous, exactement ? Pourquoi Torchwood a besoin de sorcier... Ou plutôt, que le monde sorcier ait besoin d'agent dans Torchwood.

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est... comment dire... légal, ou le monde sorcier l'a fait sous le manteau ? S'enquit-il.

Ianto termina sa bouchée et reposa ses couverts pour siroter le vin qu'ils avaient choisi, une fois leur chope de bière terminée.

\- Non, c'est tout à fait légal, les plus hauts gradés de Torchwood, pour ne pas dire la seule personne en charge tout en haut, est au courant et le département des Mystères et les Langues de Plombs travaillent en étroite collaboration avec les chercheurs de Torchwood Un.

Il s'arrêta un instant et s'humidifia les lèvres en secouant la tête.

\- Hm, enfin à l'époque.

Ianto se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- Est-ce que... vous vous souvenez de l'attaque qu'a reçu Torchwood 2 en 1941 ?

Jack fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant et secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est étrange.

\- Pas tant que ça. C'était Grindelwald qui avait essayé d'entrer de force, mais il ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire face à des défenses créées grâce aux technologies aliens entreposées.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

\- Sérieusement ?!

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Le département des Aurors et les Langues de Plombs sont venus pour étouffer l'affaire.

Il prit une inspiration et soupira.

\- Le monde sorcier a, tout comme le monde moldu, connu deux guerres dévastatrices durant le siècle, très proches l'une de l'autre... Et on pourrait même presque dire trois guerres différentes, si on compte le temps où Voldemort était inactif entre 1981 et 1994. Toujours est-il que même si ça a touché le monde entier, tout c'est passé ici, au Royaume-Uni. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, il y a eut énormément de pertes matérielles, humaines, et une grande partie de notre culture a été pillée et dispersée.

Il se frotta le nez et prit une gorgée.

\- À l'époque, Grindelwald cherchait beaucoup de reliques différentes, pour acquérir un peu plus de puissance. Ce jour-là, il avait réussit à créer un sort capable de retrouver n'importe quel objet, et il a prit d'assaut Torchwood 2. Quand les Aurors sont venus avec les Langues de Plombs, eh bien...

Il haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ils ont trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et avec l'accord de Torchwood, ils ont passé au peigne fin toutes les archives et tous les stocks des sous-sols du Torchwood d'Écosse.

Jack se frotta la joue avant de prendre lui aussi une gorgée de sa boisson. Ça, c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Dans le sens où les archives de Torchwood 2 étaient les plus énormes du pays. Du monde. Depuis la création de l'agence, les agents avaient découvert des objets aliens et les avaient stocké pour les sécuriser. Puis, bien vite, il avait fallu plus de place, alors des succursales avaient été ouvertes un peu partout dans le pays. Enfin, Torchwood 2, Torchwood 3 et Torchwood 4 avaient vu le jour.

Très vite, l'agence de l'Écosse avait commencé à centraliser les archives des quatre domaines et aujourd'hui, tous les objets qui transitaient un jour par... Eh bien, il ne restait que Torchwood 2 et 3 donc les objets étaient stockés pendant 5 ans sur place avant d'être transférés et entreposés à Torchwood 2. C'était une sorte de capsule temporelle. Avec les recherches que Torchwood faisait sur ces objets, les compte-rendus des actions, tout était transposé en Écosse pour le futur, quand l'Humanité serait enfin prête, quand elle aurait le plus besoin des connaissance que Torchwood avait pu accumuler toutes ces années.

Alors... alors passer au peigne fin toutes les archives des Torchwoods depuis sa création jusqu'aux années 1940 ? Ça représentait un travail titanesque.

\- Et alors ? S'enquit Jack en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Ianto sourit calmement.

\- Ils ont trouvés plus d'une vingtaine d'objets magiques qui avaient malencontreusement été récupérés par Torchwood et faussement classés comme Objet d'Origine Non-Identifiée. Depuis, les hautes-sphères de Torchwood, de U.N.I.T et du Département des Mystères se sont accordés pour faire un pont, que ce genre de choses ne se reproduisent plus. Les agents qui avaient récupéré ces objets avaient eut énormément de chance, que rien ne leur ai explosé à la figure. Nos objets peuvent être... Capricieux.

Le Capitaine de Torchwood 3, Cardiff, hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu étais de ces agents ? S'enquit-il.

Ianto termina son verre, en recommanda un autre et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, comme Lisa. Deux agents sorciers minimums, quatre grand maximum. Un mois avant... la chute de Londres, notre collègue avait prit sa retraite, donc il n'y avait plus que Lisa et moi. J'allais sur le terrain avec les autres agents pour vérifier que ce n'était rien de magique, et Lisa... Dès les premiers mois à Canary Wharf, elle est tombé amoureuse des labos, elle ne les quittait que rarement. Quand on tombait sur un objet magique, je m'en occupais personnellement, le sécurisait et Lisa et moi contactions notre agent de liaison chez les Langues de Plombs pour que l'objet soit récupéré en toute sécurité. Sinon, je faisais le travail banal que je fais ici, sauf que j'allais sur le terrain. Je récupérais les objets, Lisa et moi les étudions, les sécurisait... Le protocole habituel, expliqua-t-il.

Jack hocha la tête en terminant son assiette - zut, il en aurait bien mangé un peu plus.

\- Et... C'est le boulot qui veut ça ?

Ianto fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oui, pardon, j'aurais dû être plus clair : Passer par le MI6, s'expliqua-t-il.

Ianto rit un peu et se tut le temps de terminer lui aussi son assiette.

\- Si on veut, on est pas vraiment obligé de passer par l'entraînement des Aurors, mais comment pourrions-nous être débauché par Torchwood à ce moment-là, hm ?

Il se figea, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette pour réfléchir un instant.

\- Hm... Quoique. Je pense qu'en étant une Langue-de-Plomb, on pouvait être embauché par Torchwood... Mais comme maintenant, la succursale de Londres n'est plus, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de se poser la question, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Jack hocha la tête et l'observa.

\- Mais... Dis... Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à travailler à Torchwood déjà ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son agent sourit, comme s'il connaissait un secret que Jack ne faisait qu'effleurer pour le moment.

\- 2002, dit-il calmement, et Jack fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

\- Attend attend. Tu avais quoi... 21 ans ? 22 ? Et la guerre n'a pas terminée... En 2000, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Si. J'ai prit une année sabbatique avant de me trouver et de choisir ma voix, déclara le plus jeune.

Jack cligna des paupières et repoussa son assiette pour s'appuyer sur la table et observer son agent.

\- Tu es... sûr de toi ? S'enquit-il.

Ianto sourit juste.

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Je croyais pourtant que la formation des Aurors durait quatre ans... ?

Son agent hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Et Lisa ne travaillait à Torchwood que depuis un an quand les Cybermen sont arrivés, déclara-t-il.

Jack ne dit rien, comprenant un peu... Enfin peut-être, devinant qu'il y avait plus.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Oh si, déclara Jack en esquissant un petit sourire. Mais je sais qu'il y a plus.

Ianto s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, on ne peut pas vraiment dire autrement. Le fait est que... Moi et d'autres personnes qui sont Aurors aujourd'hui ont eut... Une petite... Comment dire... poussée ? Le gouvernement a décidé qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé, notre vécu, notre... expérience... ainsi que le fait que tous les partisans de Voldemort n'avaient pas tous été encore appréhendé, disons que les procédures ont été accéléré pour une poignée d'entre nous. Ils avaient besoin de plus de monde possible.

Il tourna la tête pour observer le restaurant, stoïque et calme, le menton dans le creux de sa main et le coude sur la table, leur deux assiettes vides un peu sur le côtés.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de corruption, il fallait faire le grand ménage et changer le personnel avec des gens en qui le public pouvait avoir confiance. Je me suis peut-être plongé dans la recherche, mais c'était ce que je voulais faire, et... la formation accéléré des Aurors n'était pas si mal, déclara-t-il.

Jack se frotta la joue, puis les yeux et lâcha un petit rire.

\- Purée... J'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir... De ne pas te connaître. Pas du tout.

Ianto tourna la tête vers lui et son regard était vide. Il s'était de nouveau caché. Jack grimaça.

\- J'aurais vraiment dû regarder ton dossier, hein ? Soupira-t-il.

Son agent haussa les épaules et remercia le second serveur du restaurant qui les débarrassait avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son regard sur lui.

\- En fait, il n'y a rien dedans. Strictement rien. Mise à part le fait que j'ai été transféré du MI6 - mais, vous connaissant, vous auriez très vite fait le lien. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu... être plus simple.

Jack hocha la tête mais soupira tout de même.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que je ne t'ai pas soutenu.

Il baissa son regard sur la table, fusillant presque du regard le bois.

\- J'aurais pu te perdre ce jour-là, avec les Faes, et j'en aurais jamais rien su...

Ianto soupira.

\- La situation des Faes... C'est compliqué.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Le fait est que... - il grogna de frustration - Officiellement, les Faes font partie du monde sorcier ; ou tout du moins, elles sont considérées comme créatures magiques ; mais contrairement aux licornes, dragons et autres... habitants du bestiaire, les sorciers n'ont aucun...  _aucun_  contrôle sur les Faes. Elles vivent sur un autre plan de la réalité, ont leur propres règles, leur propres lois... La seule Chose qui peut éventuellement les contrôler, c'est Mère Magie. Mais les sorciers eux-même ne peuvent contrôler Mère Magie, seulement la prier.

Le jeune sorcier pencha la tête sur le côté pour faire craquer son cou et Jack l'écouta lui raconter ce que faisaient les Faes, pourquoi elle prenait les enfants.

\- En 1457, un père s'est battu contre les Faes et les a empêché de prendre sa fille de 7 ans. Il a mené toute une campagne contre elles et leurs moyens dit... barbares, kidnapper les enfants sorciers alors que même à l'époque, les grandes familles n'avaient pas tant d'héritiers que cela. Les autres familles ont fait la même chose, quelques jours à peine après, les Faes sont venues prendre un petit garçon dans une autre famille et les sorciers ont commencé une guerre contre elles.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Les Faes ont... exécutés les hommes et femmes ayant été turbulents avec les enfants, elles se sont battues becs et ongles pour récupérer les petits, mais les Sorciers étaient près à tout pour leurs enfants. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, les sorciers ont remporté la guerre. Et les petits...

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Les petits sont morts les uns après les autres. La petite fille s'est fait consumé par sa propre magie, et le petit garçon a fini par succomber à une maladie moldue agressive que l'on ne connaissait pas à l'époque. Les Faes n'ont pas été vues pendant treize ans, et d'autres enfants ont succombés durant ces années. Quand elles sont enfin revenus pour un autre enfant, elles ont bien fait comprendre à la communauté sorcière que les enfants étaient mort par leur faute, parce qu'ils les avaient empêchés de les sauver.

Ianto ferma les yeux et soupira, et Jack déglutit difficilement.

\- Alors... Il n'y a rien à faire ?

Son agent rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un sourire un peu léger, un peu las, un peu triste.

\- C'est peut-être affreux à le dire, affreux à le penser et à le concevoir, mais oui. Oui, il n'y a rien à faire, parce que sans les Faes, ces enfants sont condamnés et meurs dans d'atroces souffrances... - Il soupira - Les sorciers ont eut du mal eux aussi, à se faire à cette idée. Mais c'est comme ça, Monsieur. Ils sont mieux ainsi.

Jack observa son agent.

\- Alors pourquoi voulaient-elles te prendre ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Ianto ferma les yeux et eut un soupire de soulagement quand son ami Lee leur ramena une nouvelle bouteille de vin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient picoler, ce soir...

\- Les Faes s'occupent des leurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix douloureuse, la gorge visiblement serrée. Leurs Élus, ce sont tous les enfants qui sont comme elles, que la magie ronge petit à petit sans que personne n'y puisse rien. Mais... Elles aiment les enfants. Elles sont encore des enfants elles-mêmes, et si elles voient un autre enfant... qu'elles peuvent sauver d'une vie... misérable, douloureuse, une vie... immonde, elles le font.

Ianto eut le sourire le plus douloureux que Jack avait pu voir sur son visage jusqu'alors.

\- J'aurais dû être un de ces enfants, avoua-t-il.

Jack ne dit rien, écoutant simplement. Ianto prit une autre gorgée de vin en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais ironiquement, à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde sorcier, cette même raison qui avait amené les Faes jusqu'à moi, elles ont été dans l'incapacité de me prendre.

Il secoua la tête en ricanant amèrement.

\- Aucun enfant de cette génération n'a été prit par les Faes. Elles n'ont pas pu venir, le tissus de la Réalité avait déjà été scellé par Mère Magie. Alors oui. Désolé, en apprenant que j'aurais pu éviter tout ça, j'ai craqué.

\- Je ne te reproche rien, souleva Jack d'une voix douce.

Le sorcier secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Elles auraient bien aimé que je les accompagne, mais comme je leur ai dit, je me suis fait une vie ici. Et j'ai envie de voir le bout.

Son sourire fut plein de dégoût, de colère, de tristesse, et le ventre de Jack se retourna.

\- De toute manière, rien ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu, cracha-t-il.

Il déglutit plusieurs fois, assez difficilement et Jack tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur la sienne et la presser doucement. Le sorcier ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Enfin... Ce n'est pas... Je ne veux plus en parler.

Jack grimaça et soupira à son tour.

\- D'accord, très bien, tout ce que tu veux, Ianto, dit-il doucement.

Le sorcier le regarda, silencieux pendant un moment.

\- Et maintenant que vous savez, qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ? Soupira-t-il. Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse mes valises et que j'envoie un CV à U.N.I.T ?

Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Hors de question ! Tu... Tu es peut-être sur-qualifié pour le travail que tu fais à Torchwood, mais... mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu n'es pas là pour... c'est affreux à dire, mais pour faire toute la paperasse ... ? S'enquit-il avec une moue.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire à son agent et sourit à son tour.

\- Plus sérieusement. Pour la beauté du geste, je vais te faire... un remise à niveau pour le terrain.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Dis, on est pas encore tombé sur un artefact magique, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi que je n'ai pas raté quelque chose d'aussi gros... Supplia-t-il, et Ianto reprit un sourire paisible.

\- Non, Monsieur. Vous avez beaucoup de chance pour le coup, il n'y a eu aucune alerte magique depuis que je travaille ici.

\- Bien. Alors... Est-ce que tu as un moyen de savoir si c'est une alerte faille normale ou si c'est une alerte magique ?

Il se redressa, pensant soudainement à quelque chose.

\- Attend ! La dernière fois, le civil que tu as laissé partir...

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Quand je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, c'était littéralement.

\- C'était un sorcier lui aussi, alors ! S'exclama Jack, comprenant enfin.

Ah ! Un mystère de moins ! Aha !

\- Exact. Et pas n'importe lequel. Je vous assure, Monsieur, que si ça avait été un civil dit classique, je lui aurais effacé la mémoire, sorcier comme Moldu. Mais c'était Harry Potter, et il est exempté de tout secret.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

\- Harry... Potter ? Le Survivant ?

\- Sauveur du monde sorcier, détenteur de la légion de Merlin, de la croix de l'Ordre du Bain ainsi que celui du Charbon, exempté de tout secret et le seul homme sur terre a possédé la totale immunité pour service rendu à l'Humanité. Ce Harry Potter là, oui, railla Ianto.

Jack cligna des paupières.

\- C'est... possible, ça ?

\- Quand on débarrasse le monde du plus terrible sorcier noir connu jusqu'à ce jour, tout en mourant deux fois dans le processus, qu'on est accueilli tous les Noëls chez la Reine pour passer le réveillon avec elle et ses petits enfants, oui. Oui, tout est possible avec Harry, s'amusa l'agent de Torchwood.

Jack se mordit la lèvre pour s'éviter de ricaner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, à Cardiff ?

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Il a disparu pendant un temps du monde sorcier pour voyager, il est revenu pour s'occuper de son petit avec son compagnon et aspire à mener une vie paisible. C'est sans compter sur sa chance légendaire qui l'a fait tombé direct sur un Weevil à peine le pied posé dans Cardiff.

Jack le vit lever les yeux au ciel et Ianto soupira.

\- C'est tellement lui, vous n'imaginez même pas. Mais toujours est-il que Harry a passé la même année d'entraînement intensif chez les Aurors et s'est plutôt fait plaisir à se plonger dans les dossiers classés top secret. Et U.N.I.T et Torchwood en font partie. Il est au courant.

\- Il... ne va pas nous poser de problème ?

\- Harry ? Non. Jamais. Comme je viens de vous le dire, il aspire juste à... de la paix, une vie tranquille.

Il fronça les sourcils en reposant son verre de vin désormais vide après avoir prit la dernière gorgée.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant...

Jack se gratta la joue en inspirant.

\- Tu crois qu'un poste d'agent chez nous lui plairait... ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Ianto haussa un sourcil surpris en le regardant et Jack sourit en levant les mains.

\- Hey, je ne le connais peut-être pas si bien que ça, je sais juste qu'il a tué une première fois Voldemort quand il n'était qu'un enfant puis une seconde fois à la fin de la guerre, mais cela n'empêche que c'est assez impressionnant pour le vouloir dans nos rangs !

Son agent sorcier esquissa un rapide sourire en comprenant que ce n'était qu'une boutade de sa part pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera ouvert à une proposition d'emploi. Pas maintenant en tout cas, expliqua Ianto.

Jack ne fit que sourire.

Même s'il l'avait ignoré jusqu'à il y a peu, il avait déjà un sorcier dans son équipe et hors de question d'en changer pour un gars sorti de nulle part. Qu'importe qu'il ait un nom célèbre. Ianto était un agent à part entière de Torchwood. Jack avait de nombreuse chose à découvrir sur lui, il n'abandonnera pas en si bon chemin.

.*.

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness était bon. Très bon. Il était peut-être même trop bon. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer, les murs d'occlumancie de Ianto s'étaient mit à vaciller. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire face à tout ça, à la douleur constante et la révélation des enfers qui l'avait accablé à peine la veille, mais Jack avait réussi à le faire parler sans même qu'il ne le réalise.

Et si la douleur était toujours là, même si ses murs étaient ébranlés,  _ça allait_. Ce n'était pas si intolérable.

Peut-être que s'il avait eut quelqu'un sur qui s'épancher après la chute de Canary Wharf, il n'aurait pas été aussi... Aussi prompt à s'accrocher à ce qu'il pensait être sa seule raison de vivre à l'époque, ici sauver Hannah. C'était...

Jack était fourbe, mais Ianto ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Au moins, il avait toujours son travail, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Même plus que pas mal. Il avait toujours son job, il allait aller sur le terrain et sa charge de boulot actuelle allait être allégée. Il sera le consultant premier pour le Capitaine en ce qui concerne la magie, et n'aurait pas besoin de se creuser la tête si Torchwood se retrouvait face à quelque chose que ni Gwen, Owen, ou encore Toshiko ne pouvaient expliquer.

Et mine de rien... Mine de rien, seulement savoir que Jack Harkness, son patron surveillait ses arrières, était là pour le soutenir,  _qu'il sache enfin_ , ça lui retirait un poids qui commençait à se faire trop lourd pour lui.

Enfin... Enfin ! Après deux ans à désespéré que le Capitaine voit qu'il était plus que ce qu'il prétendait être. Il avait enfin les yeux ouverts.

_\- Vous savez que Ianto Jones n'est pas mon vrai prénom ?_  Avait-il dit alors qu'on leur servait une troisième - une troisième ! - bouteille de vin, avec un dessert spécialement préparé pour lui.

Jack avait relevé la tête de la sucrerie pour lui faire un de ses sourires enjôleurs.

- _J'avais cru deviner, oui._

_\- Et... Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?_

_\- Est-ce pertinent ? Tu as changé ton nom pour commencer à travailler à Torchwood_ _1_ _, mais je suis sur que si je fouille dans les archives cryptées récupérées là-bas, ça y sera marqué ?_

Ianto avait hoché la tête et le Capitaine n'avait fait que hausser les épaules.

_\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Si tu veux me le dire un jour, tu pourras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te forcerais_ , avait-il simplement déclaré.

L'agent de Torchwood l'avait regardé comme s'il sortait d'un monde parallèle.

_\- Je l'ai légalement fait changé. Ianto et Jones font partie de mon nom, c'est désormais sur les papiers officiels. C'était simplement plus facile comme ça, pour travailler dans le monde moldu,_ avait-il tout de même expliqué.  _Je suis toujours... qui j'étais pour le monde sorcier, mais je préfère vraiment Ianto Jones. Surtout maintenant._

Pour ne pas dire qu'il préférait largement l'anonymat que ça lui avait conféré quand il était revenu de son exil juste après la guerre, vétéran qu'il était, lui aussi traqué par les journalistes et autres vautours.

Ils s'étaient vu offert une quatrième bouteille de vin avec la fin de leur dessert... Et la foule dans le restaurant s'était calmée... Et Lee était venu partagé une autre bouteille avec eux.

Sans comprendre, ils s'étaient retrouvé sur le pas de sa porte, ses ongles courts agrippé au montant en bois de l'entrée avec Jack glissant entre ses jambes pour honorer son corps.

Oh.

Par.

Merlin.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très...  _frais_ , si ça avait été le cas, à aucun moment ils ne se seraient jeté l'un sur l'autre comme des assoiffés.

Ianto se souvenait vaguement qu'en gentleman, Jack avait insisté pour le ramener... Que dans le taxi - c'était ça, le taxi ! - la main de Ianto s'était un peu perdu sur la cuisse de Jack... Oh.

Ah, oui. Il l'avait allumé, c'était vrai. Au lieu d'user d'un banal  _Vous voulez prendre un dernier verre/café bien chaud ?_  Ianto l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour lui déclarer que s'il le désirait, il avait la chronique complète de la guerre dans son appartement, s'il voulait se mettre à jour. Jack avait usé de ce sourire... ce si joli sourire pour lui souffler quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement "  _Je pourrais très bien ne pas vouloir lire et surtout ne pas garder mes mains pour moi, Jones Ianto Jones._ "

...

Hm. Le  _Ça me convient aussi_  ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Ianto gémit un peu plus fort alors que Jack terminait de glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, le gardant à tout instant dans sa bouche.

\- Monsieur, souffla le sorcier en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, se forçant à ne pas agripper ses mèches.

Et son patron rit contre son aine, le nez contre son pelvis, Ianto se cogna la tête contre la porte en ravalant un juron coloré. Le Capitaine le lâcha, le faisant frissonner, et posa un baiser sur sa cuisse.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans une relation SM, je ne suis pas ton Maître ni ton Dom, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Jack, Ianto, susurra-t-il contre sa peau.

Ianto l'empêcha de se plonger une nouvelle fois sur lui en agrippant son col pour le remettre sur ses pieds et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, Jack, souffla-t-il, un peu haletant, contre les lèvres du Capitaine.

Ce dernier embrassa le coin de sa bouche, les mains négligemment posées sur ses hanches nues alors qu'il  _mourrait de chaud_  toujours avec sa veste et son haut, son haleine imbibée de l'alcool sorcier qu'ils avaient partagés durant le repas.

\- Tu veux qu'on en reste là et qu'on reprenne plus tard ? S'enquit l'homme, l'immortel en caressant sa joue de son nez.

Ianto grogna et secoua la tête en agrippant sa chemise.

\- N'y pensez même pas, ou je vous lance le sort le plus vicieux que j'ai en stock et croyez-moi, j'en ai appris beaucoup face aux mangemorts, pesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il sentit Jack frissonner contre lui et l'homme écarquilla les yeux, les pupilles noires, grandes comme des soucoupes parfaitement visible même dans la pénombre.

\- OK... Ça ne devrait pas être sexy... Souffla-t-il, comme si Ianto lui avait vidé ses poumons d'un coup d'un seul.

Ce dernier rit légèrement, un sourire vicieux et purement serpentard sur les lèvres - tout était de la faute de Draco Malfoy -.

\- Et encore, vous n'en connaissez pas la moitié, s'amusa-t-il.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas se délecter du gémissement excité que lâcha l'immortel, mais l'alcool embrumait juste assez son cerveau pour lui retirer sa capacité à avoir honte et à se poser trop de question - pas pour regretter ni pour être inconscient de ses actions, heureusement.

Il avait envie de Jack Harkness, maintenant.

Alors il attrapa le devant du manteau du directeur de Torchwood 3 et l'attira pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps. Il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait juste ressentir autre chose que ce poids douloureux contre ses barrières d'occlumancie, ce poids qui venait de lui-même cette fois-ci.

Jack répondit à son baiser avec ferveur et ils se déshabillèrent en quelques coups de mains habiles, et ça ne devrait pas être aussi sexy... Surtout quand ils trébuchèrent comme deux empotés dans le salon, parsemant des bouts de tissus ici et là le long de leur chemin erratique, ricanant de leur propre maladresse alcoolisée, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Ianto dans un enchevêtrement de membres peu coordonné.

Le reste, comme on dit, n'est qu'Histoire.

( Mais Ianto n'oubliera jamais à quel il avait pu prendre son pied ! Pourquoi avait-il autant attendu, déjà ? )

.*.

Ce fut un mélange subtile de goût de rat mort dans sa bouche ainsi qu'une douleur dans les reins qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Difficilement, parce que la gueule de bois était moche, très moche, Ianto bougea dans son lit et s'étira avec lenteur, tirant sur ses muscles douloureux pour les détendre juste après. Il bailla doucement et se redressa, les yeux lourds de sommeil.

Aoutch... Ne pas bouger trop vite, c'était la clé, ou une migraine carabinée allait l'assommer. Heureusement que ses rideaux étaient tirés et qu'il était encore tôt, le soleil ne pouvait pas l'agresser.

Alors qu'il essayait de bouger, quelque chose dans le lit l'en empêcha et il cligna des paupières, surpris, quand il baissa les yeux pour voir Jack Harkness tout aussi nu que lui, profondément endormi et un bras passé autour de ses hanches.

Oh...

Ianto se passa une main sur le visage et l'observa en soupirant. Hm. Oui, la soirée n'était pas un songe onirique sortit d'un de ses fantasmes adolescent... Apparemment non. Jack et lui avaient bien couché ensemble la veille au soir, emporté par l'euphorie de l'alcool. Le sorcier se frotta le front et se passa une main dans le bas de son dos douloureux.

Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flou, un peu artistique avec de la sueur, des gémissement étouffés, des bras et des jambes entremêlées, mais, tout reprendra un sens plus tard. La fatigue n'aidait pas sa mémoire pour le moment. Cela avait été vraiment… cool. Assez passionné, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir autant de plaisir avec la maladresse alcoolique dont ils étaient imbibés cette nuit.

Doucement, il réussit à se défaire de la poigne de Jack et remit le draps autour de lui avant de fouiller la chambre et remonter la trace de leur ébats de la veille pour récupérer ses affaires. Il s'habilla machinalement juste pour avoir quelque chose sur les fesses le temps de préparer le café et prendre une potion pour la gueule de bois.

Silencieusement, le sorcier bougea tranquillement dans son lieu de vie, réfléchissant difficilement à la journée qu'il allait passé et à la semaine de repos à venir.

Oui, non, il... Il n'arrivait à rien, pas tant qu'il sera dans cet état...  _yurk_  de lendemain de soirée arrosée. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal depuis... Depuis le soir où ceux de son âge s'étaient perdus dans les volutes d'alcool pour oublier, le temps d'une courte soirée et d'une courte nuit, la guerre et ses horreurs, les pertes et le fait qu'officiellement, tout était désormais derrière eux. Chacun savait parfaitement que jamais ils ne pourraient oublier.

Une nausée s'installa à l'arrière de sa gorge, son estomac voulant se faire la malle et il soupira avant de respirer calmement par le nez pour éviter d'être malade. Avec une grimace, il fouilla dans sa malle, sa si vieille malle qui datait de Poudlard et où étaient entreposées toutes ses affaires magiques qu'il avait prit avec lui à Cardiff, pour en sortir une petite boite. Dedans, les quelques potions qui lui restaient et soupira de soulagement en voyant les deux contenants plein de la potion violette contre la gueule de bois.

Ianto en bu une d'une traite, grimaçant un peu sous le gout âcre, mais la nausée reculait déjà. Parfaitement réalisée .

Il observa la deuxième petite bouteille, se demandant si la potion allait faire effet à Jack Harkness, immortel de son état... Ou si même, il allait avoir la gueule de bois. Haussant les épaules, le jeune sorcier posa la bouteille sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et alla dans le coin de cette pièce récupérer des grains, les cueillant tranquillement alors que son état se calmait peu à peu, puis les torréfia avant de préparer le café. L'odeur des grains écrasés embauma la pièce et le sorcier soupira de plaisir. Il mit la cafetière en route et s'étira doucement au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Alors que le café commençait à couler, Ianto bailla et alla prendre une douche alors que ses reins recommençait à lui faire mal. Urk, il détestait cette douleur fourbe de ses reins filtrant l'alcool... C'était comme des crampes, et il n'aimait pas ça. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien et termina de le réveiller alors que la potion commençait à faire effet, et il ne se doutait pas que le café allait terminé de le mettre de bonne humeur. Étonnamment, oui. Il sentait qu'il allait passé une bonne journée, et ça, ça faisait du bien.

Ianto bailla en s'étirant, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale et il soupira de plaisir en sentant que le mal-être dû à l'alcool - ou plutôt, dû à la perte d'alcool dans son organisme - avait disparu. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se glissa dans sa chambre en silence pour prendre ses affaires et s'habiller avant de retourner dans le salon.

Il n'avait pas vu que Jack s'était réveillé et n'avait même pas sentit son regard sur son corps dénudé alors qu'il s'habillait, mais quand le Capitaine le rejoignit dans sa petite cuisine ouverte sur son salon, Ianto ne fit que sourire en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Le sorcier laissa son regard glisser sur le torse de son patron - ... amant ? - qui avait enfilé son pantalon sans le fermer, le tissus tombant négligemment sur ses hanches, et sa chemise... A peine posée sur ses épaules et qui cachait à peine son torse... Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, pas du tout même.

\- Bien dormit ?

Le Capitaine bailla et se frotta le visage d'une main en prenant de l'autre la tasse que Ianto lui tendait. Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Plutôt bien, oui... Lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge et prit une gorgée de sa boisson, fermant les yeux en gémissant de plaisir. Comment tu fais pour faire un café si magnifique... Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ianto sourit et se prit lui-même une tasse du café tout chaud.

\- Je fais pousser mes propres grains de café, répondit-il, amusé.

Jack rouvrit les yeux et l'observa, surpris.

\- Vraiment ?!

Le sorcier lui désigna le coin de la cuisine, là où se trouvait ses plans de cafés, bien au chaud sous la lampe et sous les sorts de conservation pour qu'ils grandissent en bonne santé. Le Capitaine se rapprocha et sourit en regardant les plantes.

\- Incroyable, souffla-t-il. Tu es incroyable ! Tu le sais, ça ?

Ianto rit doucement en sirotant son café.

\- Oh, vous savez. La magie aide beaucoup, on peut dire que je triche un peu, expliqua-t-il.

Le Capitaine se retourna vers lui en portant sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- C'est moi, ou c'est l'exact même café que tu nous sers au bureau ?

Ianto hocha la tête et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner rapide.

\- Non, vous avez raison. J'ai prit l'habitude de commencer à ramener mon café quelques mois après avoir commencé à travailler pour vous, je n'aimais pas celui trouvé en magasin. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai continuer.

\- Ce sont tes plantes, pourtant. Ton propre café, tu devrais nous faire payer.

Ianto ne fit que rire.

\- Non, je n'irais pas jusque là tout de même? Ce ne sont que des grains de cafés après tout. Et puis...

Il se retourna vers lui alors que des toasts étaient en train de griller.

\- J'aime m'occuper de plantes. Malheureusement, j'habite dans un appartement. Mes grains de café, c'est la seule chose que je peux y faire pousser.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Le fait est que... Si je n'en amenais pas au travail, j'en emmagasinerais beaucoup trop pour moi tout seul.

Jack termina sa tasse et la posa sur le comptoir avant de se rapprocher de Ianto. Ce dernier se figea, déglutissant en voyant sa démarche féline. Son patron... Jack, son amant, laissa un sourire enjôleur éclairer ses traits et doucement, il prit la tasse des mains de Ianto pour la poser sur le comptoir derrière lui. Ianto s'humidifia les lèvres et se retrouva à sourire lui aussi.

\- Alors... Jones, Ianto Jones... Sorcier de votre état... Est-ce que l'on va parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, hm ? S'enquit l'immortel avec un sourire taquin.

Ianto haussa les épaules en essayant de garder un air décontracté.

\- Eh bien... C'est à vous de voir... S'amusa-t-il.

Mais au fond, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Jusque là, c'était... Eh bien, c'était tellement simple, Jack sortant de sa chambre, débraillé, buvant son café, tellement domestique... Est-ce qu'ils voulaient ça ? Vraiment ça ?

Jack réfléchit un instant en dodelinant de la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ianto ferma les yeux, soupira, et se laissa aller. Il allait prendre les choses comme elles allaient arrivées, sans prise de tête. Au vu du caractère de Jack, au vu de ce dont avait besoin Ianto en ce moment, de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin là, ça n'allait rien changé de leur relation. Et c'était tout bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALORS ! ... Eh bah, j'ai beaucoup moins de choses à raconter, parce que ce chapitre est plus léger, je dirais. Dans le sens où il y a beaucoup d'explications, et on est du point de vue de Jack. Pas d'épisode de Torchwood spécifique... Mis à part... Eh bien... Non, en fait non xD
> 
> Ca y est ! Jack sait que Ianto sait qu'il est immortel ! Mine de rien, je pense que c'était important de le soulever.
> 
> Parce que... Ok, si je vais parler de la série. J'ai souvent eut cette impression que si Jack s'accrochait à Gwen comme il le fait dans la série, c'est parce qu'au début, elle est la seule à savoir qu'il est immortel, le premier épisode se termine avec elle assistant à Jack se prenant une balle dans la tête et revenant d'entre les morts, et il lui explique ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je pense que... Qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant, mais qu'il ne veut pas les étouffer avec une telle connaissance. Voilà, c'est une impression que j'ai souvent eut, et le Janto se passe dans la série quand Ianto se retrouve lui aussi au courant. Alors... Je sais pas. J'ai de toute manière, jamais comprit pourquoi il courait après Gwen, je cherche des explications plausibles xD
> 
> Hm... Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire :) AH SI !
> 
> Oui, je sais. Quand je l'ai relut pou l'envoyer en correction, j'ai réalisé que... C'est assez cocasse, mais après les Faes, juste arès, Ianto lui dit " Nan, mais on va pas commence une liaison maintenant, t'es bouleversé, etc, etc " et en vrai... Ils se retrouvent à attendre deux jours.
> 
> Ou même pas, je crois, c'est genre le lendemain.
> 
> Mouais. Niveau " On va attendre d'avoir fait notre deuil pour essayer " ça tombe un peu à l'eau xD Mais bon... C'est drole. Je trouve.
> 
> ENNNNFIN.
> 
> La semaine prochaine, Ianto est en congé et déménage chez Harry et Draco ; Gwen mets ENCORE les pieds dans le plat, mais au niveau subatomique c'te conne, et on a un grand moment Oncle Nev/Oncle Ian ;) C'est pour ce genre de passage que j'ai mit Kid fic dans les tags xD
> 
> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 Je vous dis à jeudi prochain !
> 
> xoxo, 'Win !


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto rit à gorge déployée alors que Harry et Draco s'insultaient à coup de phrases excessivement bien tournées et polies, soutenues. Ces deux-là étaient incroyables, et c'était assez surprenant que personne ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Ils fonctionnaient comme un vieux couples marié, ressemblaient à un vieux couple marié alors qu'ils ne faisaient strictement rien de moins que durant leur temps à l'école, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait plus de colère et de haine derrière leurs mots.

À côté de Ianto, contre la vitre du restaurant et face à ces deux parents, Teddy tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement, mais il n'était qu'un enfant de huit ans : Il ne faisait que glousser derrière sa main maladroitement pressée contre sa bouche.

Trois jours que l'agent de Torchwood était en  _congé_. Aujourd'hui, ils terminaient son emménagement dans leur maison. Leur Maison, à eux quatre: Harry, Draco, Teddy et Ianto.

Le premier jour, il était resté chez lui en silence, sans même bouger, réfléchissant. Le deuxième jour, il avait parlé à Harry et commencé à faire ses cartons ; maintenant, ils avaient tout déménagé.

L'agent de Torchwood, une fois le passage des Faes terminé, avait décidé d'assumer son envie... son besoin de changement et avait accepté la proposition de ses amis. Peut-être sur un coup de tête, mais... Il en avait besoin. Il avait expliqué à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé avec les petits êtres farceurs, et même si Harry Potter n'avait pas grandit avec les histoires des Faes et du soulagement que ça pouvait être pour les parents si leurs enfants leur étaient pris dans cette situation... Même lui avait été bouleversé - et Ianto était sûr que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier allait tout faire pour qu'aucun des petits qui seraient sous leurs protections, à lui et Draco, ne se fassent emmener par les Faes, tout du moins autrement qu'à cause de leur surplus de magie.

Le couple avait eut raison. La partie de la maison aménagée pour l'ancienne infirmière était ultra fonctionnelle ; et si jusque là, Ianto avait préféré passé du temps avec la petite famille, il pouvait parfaitement vivre reclus sans jamais croiser les autres. La maison était grande, plutôt belle bien que défraîchie, tombant légèrement en lambeaux, ce qui était assez triste, parce que c'était une bâtisse qui avait eut beaucoup de vie avant, ça se sentait.

Draco et Harry s'étaient jusqu'alors concentré sur le nettoyage en priorité, réparer les fuites, les fissures, les moisissures et les fenêtres cassées. Ils s'étaient permit de faire le plus gros du travail avec la magie puis s'étaient occupés de la chambre de Teddy, qu'il soit bien à l'aise ; puis la salle d'eau et la cuisine, Ianto n'aurait jamais cru que Draco puisse accepter de vivre, de dormir sur un simple lit sans aucune fioriture ni même une bonne literie. La maison était presque totalement vide en ce moment, ils devaient d'abord faire l'enduit et terminer la peinture pour ensuite déménager. Harry avait raconté à Ianto que le plus gros de leurs affaires étaient toujours dans la maison scellée d'Andromeda et qu'ils n'emménageraient réellement que lorsque la maison serait complètement vivable.

En fait, jusque là, c'était Ianto qui était le plus installé dans leur demeure, lui et Teddy. C'était si parlant que le petit soit aussi bien installé alors que ses parents dormaient comme s'ils étaient au camping. Ianto avait bien essayé de leur dire de prendre "sa" partie de la maison, jusqu'à ce que les travaux soient terminés, sachant que lui passait plus de temps au travail que chez lui. Le couple avait refusé, Harry avec gentillesse et un sourire, et Draco avec un reniflement dédaigneux en susurrant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Il ne changerait jamais.

Ianto baissa le regard alors que le petit Teddy tirait sur sa manche.

\- Est-ce que tu ris parce qu'ils étaient comme ça à l'école ? S'enquit le petit en désignant ses deux pères.

Le sorcier sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Ils étaient même pire que ça ! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Hey !

Les deux anciens camarades de classe de Ianto se tournèrent de concert, Teddy et lui se moquèrent du même air présent sur leurs visages. Harry se leva même pour tenter de chatouiller son garçon, mais le petit se cacha sous le bras de Ianto en gloussant.

\- Je ne vais jamais gagner contre vous trois, soupira le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

A ses côtés, Draco renifla en terminant son verre d'eau.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu ne me comptes pas dans le même sac qu'eux, déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Tu es pire que ces deux-là réunis, je me demande encore ce que je fais là.

Il offrit un clin d'œil à Teddy bien caché sous Ianto, rigolant toujours, et lâcha un soupire en se levant.

\- Bon, je reviens. Si la serveuse arrive, prenez-moi une tarte tatin, déclara-t-il en remettant sa chaise sous la table.

Draco soupira et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je vais finir par réussir à te faire arrêter les sucreries Potter, clama-t-il d'une voix presque polaire.

Mais Harry ne fit que lui envoyer un sourire brillant, et le coin des lèvres de son compagnon se relevèrent légèrement.

\- Essaye toujours, Malfoy. Essaye toujours ! Clama-t-il en s'éloignant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement ennuyé, malgré son sourire en coin.

\- Moi aussi, je peux avoir une tarte tatin ? Demanda Teddy en se réinstallant face à l'ancien Serpentard, le regard brillant.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne deviens pas comme ton père, Teddy. Par pitié, ne devient jamais comme lui.

L'enfant plissa du nez et releva le visage, fier tout comme avait pu l'être Malfoy à peu près au même âge, et Ianto dissimula un sourire en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

\- Vous m'avez apprit à ne pas mentir, Père, et à ne pas dissimuler la vérité, ou alors bien enroulée autour d'une jolie couche de papier ruban, commença le plus jeune de la table, fièrement. Et Papa n'est pas le seul à avoir "la dent sucrée", comme vous dites si bien, mais vous aussi. Vous ne direz jamais non à un pot de confiture à la mûre ! Ergo, je tiens ça de vous deux.

Ianto s'étouffa dans son eau, riant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors que face à Teddy, Draco avait le regard écarquillé de surprise. Puis il plissa les yeux et pointa son enfant d'une main élégante.

\- Attention, jeune homme, vous frôlez l'impertinence.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'impertinence, c'est de l'esprit. C'est vous-même qui me l'avez appris, répondit l'enfant sans même frissonner sous le regard noir de l'adulte face à lui.

Ianto tourna la tête pour s'éviter de rire au nez de Malfoy, qui ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé, c'était tellement Malfoyen, cette manière de parler qu'à Teddy ! Ce dernier offrit un sourire innocent.

\- Alors ? Je peux, Père ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau d'une voix enfantine clairement feinte.

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira légèrement.

\- Non, Teddy. Parce que même si c'était clairement magnifique, je n'aime tout de même pas que tu me parles ainsi. C'était peut-être de l'esprit, mais impertinent tout de même. Alors non, pas de tarte tatin pour toi.

Il se tut un instant pour aviser l'air déçu de l'enfant, qui décida de bouder silencieusement plutôt que de faire un scandale, et sourit légèrement.

\- Mais rien ne t'empêchera de piocher dans l'assiette de Harry, je ne verrais rien.

Teddy sourit de toutes ses dents et Ianto roula des yeux.

Ça avait dû être un tour de force de l'élever, si ce n'était qu'un léger aperçu de son caractère. Mais pour un spectateur comme lui,  _c'était vraiment très drôle_.

Une poigne ferme, presque brutale, se referma sur l'épaule du sorcier qui, trop prit dans la bonne humeur de la soirée, ne réussit pas à réagir autrement qu'en battant des bras quand on le tira brutalement hors de la table, renversant sa chaise dans la précipitation. Ianto lâcha un cri, Draco sauta lui aussi sur ses pieds mais on le tirait toujours hors de la table.

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, action de Torchwood, sécurité classifié, rasseyez-vous !

Ianto cessa de se débattre et se laissa faire, roulant des yeux en gardant la bouche ouverte de surprise parce que  _sérieusement_  ? Il fut brutalement jeté hors du restaurant et il réussit à ne pas trop trébucher sur ses pieds dans la rue, soupirant. Il releva les épaules et ne tenta pas de cacher son air sombre en se retournant.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi, Gwen ?! Sérieusement ?! Cracha-t-il d'une voix glacée.

L'ancienne policière le fusilla du regard - elle n'avait jamais rencontré Snape, celle-là, pathétique tentative - et s'approcha, le visage grimaçant et les yeux brûlant.

\- Mon problème, c'est toi ! C'est qui, ça ?! Cria-t-elle presque en balançant le bras en arrière, vers le restaurant.

\- Excuse-moi ? Et en quoi ça te regarde, Gwen ? S'énerva Ianto en lui lançant un  _vrai_ regard noir.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu as peut-être embobiné Toshiko, Owen et même Jack, mais tu ne m'auras pas, moi ! Cracha-t-elle. Je t'ai vu à l'intérieur avec lui ! C'est qui ?!

Ianto se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais tu es totalement... folle ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire.

\- C'est qui, ça, hm ? Une société privée ? Tu leur vends nos objets ?! Continua-t-elle de vitupérer, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur eux.

Ianto ferma les yeux et se frotta le front, près à éclater de rire. Complètement... tarée ! Sérieusement ?

\- Tu es malade, ma pauvre, soupira-t-il.

\- Gwen !

Les deux agents de Torchwood tournèrent la tête vers la rue, et si Ianto se détendit en voyant son équipe ainsi que le Capitaine arriver en courant vers eux, Gwen arbora un sourire triomphant en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu vas tellement te faire engueuler, enfin, susurra-t-elle avant que l'équipe ne s'arrête à côté d'eux.

Le visage de Jack s'illumina en voyant Ianto.

\- Hey, Jones Ianto Jones ! Quel plaisir de tomber sur toi par hasard ! Le salua-t-il.

Puis il sembla aviser l'air sombre de Ianto et le regard supérieur de Gwen. Il fronça les sourcils et avant même que le Capitaine ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Gwen enchaîna.

\- Jack, je te l'avais dit, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pincée.

Toshiko et Owen se jetèrent un regard surpris et perdu, Ianto soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et le Capitaine cligna des paupières avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Excuse-moi, Gwen ?

\- Je l'ai vu, Jack. Là, dans ce restaurant, alors que tu nous avais dit qu'il était en repos, qu'il avait besoin de se reposer ou que sais-je encore.

\- Gwen, à ce que je sache, on fait ce que l'on veut quand on est en repos, intervient Owen en haussant un sourcil.

Il renifla un instant et ricana méchamment.

\- A ce que je sache, toi non plus tu ne passes pas tout ton jour de repos au lit, souligna-t-il.

Gwen renifla en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Ferme-là, Owen. Ianto se fout bien de nous depuis un moment. Un dossier trop clean, trop propre sur lui, il a le nez toujours plongé dans les archives, et-

\- Ian ? Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?

Ianto tourna la tête, un air désabusé sur les traits. Sortait du restaurant Harry, qui observait son ami d'un air concerné et l'équipe d'un air suspicieux. Gwen haleta et attrapa le bras du Capitaine de Torchwood.

\- Jack ! C'est lui, le civil qu'il a laissé partir ! S'exclama-t-elle en fusillant Harry du regard.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux ainsi que la bouche.

\- Oh... Souffla-t-il et Ianto était... fatigué.

Merde.

Harry haussa les sourcils et regarda son ami.

\- Hm... Apparemment j'interromps quelque chose, non ?

Son ami secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas... C'est juste les délires éveillés d'une de mes collègues, grinça-t-il des dents en jetant un regard mauvais à Gwen.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Harry l'empêcha de parler en ricanant légèrement.

\- Ah, mon pauvre Ian. Tu es malmené en ce moment, hein ? S'amusa son ami de son malheur.

Ianto résista difficilement à l'envie de secouer les bras au dessus de sa tête et termina par tendre le bras vers le groupe, son équipe.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'était bienvenu, cette semaine de congé ?! Se plaignit-il. Sérieusement, pourquoi je ne peux pas tranquillement garder ma vie professionnelle  _hors_  de ma vie personnelle ?!

Harry se rapprocha et lui tapota l'épaule, un air sympathique sur le visage.

\- Jack ! S'énerva Gwen.

Mais le Capitaine ne réagit pas plus que cela, au moins jusqu'à ce que Harry se tourne vers lui et se rapproche, les épaules redressées, tout son corps ferme... Le Survivant et ancien Chef du Bureau des Aurors dans toute sa splendeur - OK, Harry ne l'avait été que pendant un an et l'incrédulité de la situation, un gamin à peine sortie de l'école propulsé en haut du gouvernement, avait aussi été une des raison de son départ.

\- Capitaine Jack Harkness, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-il d'une voix professionnelle et pleine de puissance.

La guerre l'avait rendu aussi dur qu'un roc, et aussi tranchant que le diamant. Et Neville était comme lui. Jack sortit son sourire habituel, bien que respectueux derrière son flirt - le Capitaine était et sera toujours un flirt sur patte.

\- Lord Harry James Potter. Eh bien ça, pour une surprise... Très belle surprise...

Harry se détendit un instant en lâchant un rire amusé et surpris.

\- Ah, désolé Capitaine. Vous ne faîtes pas le poids. Mais j'apprécie le compliment, merci.

Il perdit son sourire juste le temps de regarder l'équipe, puis sourit de nouveau, ouvert, vers le Capitaine - peut-être... Oui, peut-être que Ianto avait laissé échapper que son patron était... agréable au regard, très... Et que peut-être pendant un moment d'égarement, il... Enfin, Harry n'était pas idiot, il avait plutôt bien comprit.

\- Alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Ian et moi, on va retourner au restaurant et on va finir notre repas, hm ?

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Toutes mes excuses pour le... comportement de mes agents. De mon agent, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Jack- Commença Gwen mais Jack leva la main.

\- Je crois que tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, Gwen ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure et forte. Maintenant, tu te tais, et tu te fais toute petite !

OK, peut-être que Ianto trouvait ça sexy. Chut, personne n'a rien vu. Gwen ouvrit de grands yeux, ses joues se mirent à rougir de colère et elle était prête à éclater quand on l'arrêta.

\- Hmhm.

Ianto et Harry sursautèrent de concert et Draco ricana en les rejoignant. Le Survivant fusilla son compagnon du regard alors que Teddy courait dans les jambes de son papa.

\- Malfoy, cracha-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Draco renifla en souriant d'un air supérieur et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Vous êtes tellement drôle, tous les deux. C'est tellement simple de vous embobiner, les garçons, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Un jour, je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil, grinça Ianto des dents, encore plein de sueurs froides sous les souvenirs sombres provoqué par Ombrage.

\- Essaye toujours, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant désespérément et se pencha pour attraper Teddy et le soulever, le mettant sur sa hanche.

\- Aoutch... Tu commences à devenir trop grand, gémit-il.

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Teddy en sautant tout de même sur la hanche de son papa avec un grand sourire.

\- Pffeu. Et quand je pense qu'on va encore plus aggraver ça : Qui veut une tarte tatin ? Sourit Harry en chatouillant les côtés de son garçon, qui gloussa.

\- Hm. Désolé de détruire vos rêves, mais il va falloir mettre fin à cette soirée, déclara Draco en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux comique et fit une moue de petit chiot battu.

\- Mais... Tu avais dit qu'on aurait de la tarte... Chouina-t-il d'une petite voix.

La joue de Draco tiqua et il tourna la tête vers Ianto, l'air sombre.

\- Je déteste quand ils font ça, cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ianto ricana doucement.

\- Tu t'es embarqué là-dedans tout seul, ne me regarde pas comme ça, déclara-t-il en se détendant petit à petit, sa bonne humeur revenant enfin au beau fixe.

\- Ma tarte tatiiiin, gémit de nouveau Harry, ramenant leur attention sur lui.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Désolé Potter, pas de sucrerie pour toi ce soir.

\- Même pas celle que tu-

\- N'ose même pas finir cette phrase, susurra Malfoy avec son regard bien noir.

Harry fit qu'un sourire angélique - et peut-être un peu tatin, euh, taquin.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de Seamus. Il a besoin de nous.

Harry fronça les sourcils en observant son amant.

\- Nous deux ? A Londres ? Maintenant ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête.

\- Nous deux, oui. Et il faut qu'on y aille rapidement d'après eux. Dean et lui nous attendent.

Le Survivant ouvrit un peu la bouche, hésitant, et Ianto fit un pas vers eux.

\- Hey, allez-y. Je suis en repos jusqu'à Lundi, je peux m'occuper de Teddy, hein ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le petit.

Le gamin réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête d'un air décidé.

\- Oui !

Il regarda son père, posant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Promis papa, je serais gentil avec Oncle Ian, sourit le petit et Harry gloussa presque.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Allez, embrasse ton fringant papa et ton vieux père, et surveille bien Oncle Ian.

Ce dernier ricana alors que Draco prenait un air outré.

\- Je n'ai qu'un mois de plus que toi, Potter. Un mois ! Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? Gronda-t-il.

Et Harry secoua la tête.

\- Jamais, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire.

Teddy trottina jusqu'à son père qui s'accroupit après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à son amant, regard qui s'adoucit en regardant son fils. Il l'embrassa et l'enlaça fort, lui murmurant quelque chose à son oreille. Puis Teddy fredonna et alla aux côtés de Ianto, très sage.

Ianto sourit à ses amis, et sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en réalisant seulement que son équipe de Torchwood était toujours là, silencieuse, et qui observait la situation sans mot dire. Harry se tourna vers Jack et hocha la tête, respectueux et presque militaire.

\- Capitaine, le salua-t-il.

Il regarda rapidement l'équipe et les salua aussi, moins formellement.

\- Messieurs Dames.

Jack sembla vouloir saluer pendant un moment mais ne fit que se redresser et hocher lui aussi la tête.

\- Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy, les salua-t-il respectueusement, et Ianto ravala un sourire alors que Draco marmonnait rapidement quelque chose qui ressemblait à une reconnaissance.

Puis après un dernier regard vers Teddy qui sautillait en tirant un peu sur le bras de Ianto, les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent rapidement.

\- Eh bien...

Ianto regarda son équipe, Jack souriant de toutes ses dents en l'observant.

\- Le Lord Harry James Potter et Le Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tu connais du joli linge, Jones Ianto Jones, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, répondit Ianto avec un sourire, un sourcil haussé.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Teddy et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Est-ce que l'Héritier Black désirerait une glace ?

Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux gourmands.

\- Mais, Père a dit que j'étais... punis ?

Ianto fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Hm, je n'en ai pas le souvenir, répondit-il et Teddy gloussa.

Le sorcier se pencha et l'attrapa pour le tirer sur sa hanche.

\- Est-ce que ton père a payé ? S'enquit-il.

Teddy hocha vivement la tête et s'installa contre lui, tout détendu et mou dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Et Ianto était sûr que le petit serait endormi avant qu'ils arrivent à la maison.

\- Bon aller. On a terminé pour ce soir, s'exclama soudainement Jack Harkness, et Ianto sursauta presque.

\- Jack, je-

\- Gwen, je croyais t'avoir dit quelque chose, répéta Jack d'une voix sombre en lui envoyant un regard noir. Bon. On a deux véhicules, Ianto, tu as besoin qu'on te dépose quelque part ?

Ils étaient venus plus tôt en transplanant dans la rue alentour, et Ianto n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il savait transplaner avec un passager comme Harry et Draco savaient le faire, mais Teddy était si petit... Il ne voulait rien risquer. Surtout que l'enfant était en train de s'endormir dans ses bras. La glace, ce sera pour demain, apparemment.

\- Pourquoi pas. Le petit bonhomme commence à être fatigué, déclara-t-il.

\- Ça marche. Tosh, Gwen et moi, on va retourner au Hub récupéré nos affaires et déposé le.. Bidule. Tu es de corvée baby-sitting, railla Owen.

Ianto caressa le dos de Teddy qui bailla contre son cou et sourit doucement.

\- Apparemment, oui, s'amusa-t-il en regardant Jack.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sourit, lumineux, avec un regard tendre... si tendre alors qu'il regardait Ianto tenant un enfant dans ses bras, si tendre qu'il sentit son ventre se contracter sous la masse d'émotion qui le submergea. Eh bien...

.*.

Jack ferma les yeux et ravala un soupire profond avant de tuer quelqu'un. Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Gwen, pour ne pas la nommer. Cette fois-ci, elle dépassait les bornes.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit, exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Owen fouiller dans un tiroir sans les quitter des yeux pour en sortir un paquet de chocolats aux cacahuètes et en fit sauter un dans sa bouche avant de proposer le paquet à Toshiko. Face à lui, Gwen soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse en se retenant visiblement de lever le visage vers le ciel.

\- Écoute, Jack- commença-t-elle mais le Capitaine de Torchwood I l'arrêta.

\- Non, non, Gwen. C'est toi qui va m'écouter, maintenant ! Clama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, serrant les poings. Tu t'assieds, tu te tais et tu te fais oublié !

Derrière elle, sur l'écran de son ordinateur clignotait l'alarme silencieuse, sur tous les ordinateurs du Hub, immobilisant efficacement tout le système. Puis Mainframe s'emballa et après un flash de lumière, les écrans devinrent noirs et la lumière dans Torchwood s'éteignit. Ne resta que les lumières de secours, rouges et sombres, angoissantes.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tout mon Hub se retrouve en  _lockdown_  ?! Cria-t-il à personne en particulier.

Enfin si. À son agent de terrain, juste devant lui, la galloise au tempérament de feu. Galloise qui ne répondit pas en regardant plutôt autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Jack serra les mâchoires si fort que ses dents gémirent.

\- Gwen ! Cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Elle lui lança un regard torve, peu impressionné par son ton et visiblement énervée qu'il  _ose_  lui parler de la sorte.

\- Ah, parce que j'ai le droit de parler, maintenant ? Railla-t-elle avec un air... supérieur ?

À côté d'eux, Toshiko haleta de surprise et Owen gronda. Jack, lui, observa la femme en essayant de comprendre pourquoi... essayant de se  _souvenir_   **pourquoi** il l'avait embauché en premier lieu.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune policière enjouée, motivée, pleine de passion et de valeur. Mais c'était seulement quelques mois plus tôt, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Rien. Elle n'avait pas changé. C'était Jack. Il avait peut-être commencé à se retirer ses œillères, son filtre rouge du désir qu'il avait ressentit pour elle quand il l'avait rencontrée. Mais elle avait beaucoup de défauts. Comme tout à chacun, Jack aussi avait beaucoup de défauts ; mais le problème avec elle, c'était que ses défauts impactaient directement sur son travail. Et la relation qu'elle avait avec l'équipe et ses membres... Eh bien, elle n'en avait pas.

Elle n'en avait aucune. Elle voulait tant séparé sa vie privée de sa vie professionnelle, parlant sans arrêt de son petit-ami, à quel point il était parfait pour elle, avec elle, à quel point sa vie était si parfaite... Par rapport à eux, sûrement. Se croyait-elle tant au-dessus d'eux que ça ? Apparemment.

\- Excuse-moi ? Chuchota-t-il presque d'une voix polaire.

Elle sembla soudainement comprendre qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin, puisqu'elle déglutit difficilement en perdant son air supérieur, faisant même un pas en arrière. Et Jack en profita pour se rapprocher.

\- Tu vas me dire... - Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle. - ... ce que tu as fait pour mettre hors d'usage notre système informatique ? Gronda-t-il.

Elle ne fit que déglutir et Jack montra presque les crocs.

\- Toshiko ! Cria-t-il, et la jeune femme sursauta dans le coin de sa vision.

Il ravala une grimace, s'en voulant tout de suite d'avoir été brusque avec elle, elle n'y était pour rien. Jack tourna le visage vers elle et sourit doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux voir s'il est possible pour toi que tu nous remettes tout en ligne, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assez douce, dissimulant sa colère puisqu'elle n'était pas dirigée vers Toshiko.

Cette dernière se détendit d'ailleurs et hocha la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tout de suite, Jack, répondit-elle en se glissant à son poste.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et perdit de nouveau son air avenant en se retournant vers Gwen.

\- Je veux une réponse. Et une rapide. Qu'est-ce... que... tu... as fait ? Gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- J'ai...

La galloise déglutit et releva le menton, refusant visiblement de se laisser abattre de la sorte et Jack eut envie de la frapper pour détruire son air supérieur et ingénue. Sauf qu'il ne frappait pas les femmes... Les femelles, parce que sa mère l'avait élevé comme un gentleman de l'ancien temps, et qu'il s'y tenait, qu'importe si chacun était différent et que mâles, femelles, deux, entre ou aucuns, géraient tous différemment la douleur.

C'était le geste qui parlait. Un relent patriarcale qui avait gangrené la civilisation humaine pendant des siècles et qui avait transformé les femmes en petites choses fragiles incapables. Jack savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la vérité, mais... Mais l'éducation était dure à réfréné. Et puis Jack était du genre à être gentleman avec tout le monde, qu'importe le genre assigné à la naissance, qu'il soit le bon ou non.

Mais si elle continuait... Une gifle aussi était parlante. Et humiliante, en plus de cela. Du revers de la main, c'était la pire des pires.

\- Je faisais des recherches.

Jack cligna des paupières en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Noooon, tu crois ? Mais sur quoi ?!

\- Jack ?

Le Capitaine tourna la tête vers Tosh, qui était à son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est... Enfin... On peut sortir du Hub, on est pas verrouillé, mais... Je ne sais pas, ça ressemble à... un virus.

Jack ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... Une intrusion dans le système, Tosh ? Mais où est-ce que tu es allé traîner, Gwen ?! Grogna-t-il.

\- Non, ça n'a pas l'air... Je peux... Je peux accéder aux archives et au code source, et ça ressemble à...

Toshiko se tut et Jack rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Quoi ? La poussa-t-il.

\- C'est comme si... Ça nous a juste... bloqué... Tout le système est bloqué, on ne peut rien faire, mais ça ne tente pas d'entrer dans nos systèmes ! Ça... ne fait rien d'autre...

Le Capitaine se tourna vers Gwen.

\- Alors ?! Gronda-t-il.

\- J'essayais... J'essayais de savoir qui étaient les deux hommes avec Ianto hier soir, répondit-elle enfin.

\- T'es sérieuse, Cooper ?! S'étonna Owen.

Mais Jack ne dit rien, fixant juste l'ancienne policière face à lui.

\- Tu rigoles là, hein ? Tu n'as pas fait ça, quand même ? Hein ? C'est une blague ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle croisa juste un peu plus les bras, bougeant en gigotant, totalement mal à l'aise face à lui.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu me demandes  _ **quoi**_  ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu as fait des recherches sur les Lords Potter et Malfoy ?! S'énerva-t-il en levant les bras.

\- Alors, ce sont vraiment des Lords ? Le  _Tea-Boy_  fait des dîners et garde l'enfant de deux Lords ? S'étonna Owen, et Jack se tourna vers lui, encore choqué par ce qu'avait fait Gwen.

\- Oui, les deux Lords régents de deux sièges différents à la Chambre des Lords, qui s'occupent probablement de la régence du siège de la Famille Back, parce que le petit est trop jeune et-

Il se tut, se mordit les lèvres et soupira en se frottant le visage.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Tosh, arrête, ne t'acharne pas, ça ne sert plus à rien. Je vais devoir... passer beaucoup de coup de fils... Oh, comment je vais expliquer ça à la Reine... Marmonna-t-il en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer au petit protégé de cette dernière.

Ianto lui avait prêté la chronique de la guerre sorcière et de l'après. Il avait répondu aux quelques questions que le Capitaine avait eue pour lui, sur Harry Potter et les récompenses qu'avaient eue le Survivant. Ianto avait rit de la situation, rit de ce qu'il s'était passé et du fait que Harry Potter allait souvent voir la Reine comme ça, juste pour le plaisir, mais Jack avait bien vu, bien compris qu'il y avait bien plus, caché derrière son amusement.

Il ne possédait pas l'immunité complète pour rien, après tout...

\- Jack, tu es sûr ? Je peux essayer de redémarrer le système... Commença Toshiko, mais Jack secoua la tête.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien... Même si tu débloques tout, ils vont nous bloquer une nouvelle fois.

\- Ils ? Mais attend... C'est qui, Jack ? On parle de quoi là, exactement ? S'enquit Owen.

\- J'ai raison de m'inquiéter, alors, ricana Gwen.

Jack se figea et se tourna vers elle lentement, très lentement. Puis ce fut trop, son petit sourire, si fière d'elle qu'elle était, son regard brillant et supérieur, trop c'était trop. Il s'approcha en deux enjambées et la gifla. Sa main claqua contre sa joue, le bruit sec de la peau résonna dans le bâtiment, Owen et Toshiko haletèrent de concert. Gwen, elle, était trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour réagir autrement qu'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, gronda-t-il en la pointant du doigt, frappant sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas fier, mais alors pas du tout de t'avoir frappé. Mais tu la mérites depuis un moment déjà. Alors maintenant, tu prends tes affaires et tu rentres chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir pendant deux jours.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, levant la main pour la poser sur sa joue rouge, mais Jack continua.

\- Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'à cause de ton niveau de sécurité, je ne peux pas te suspendre pendant longtemps. Alors ce ne sera que deux jours. Mais ton salaire est suspendu pendant 3 mois, susurra-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Quoi ?!

-  _Cooper_  ! Hurla-t-il presque à son visage. Je t'ai dit de reculer ! Premièrement, tu espionnes ton collègue de travail, et quand je te dis de reculer, tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu n'écoutes pas les ordres de ton supérieur direct ! Et maintenant, à cause de ton insubordination, je me retrouve dans une situation précaire à laquelle je n'ai jamais dû faire face, qu'importe depuis combien de temps je travaille à Torchwood ! Tu as essayé de pénétrer dans des fichiers ultras sécurisés et tu as attiré sur nous une attention à laquelle on aurait pu se passer !

\- J'ai juste rentré leur noms dans le moteur de recherches de Torchwood ! Se défendit la galloise.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'arrêter de chercher des noises à tout le monde ?! Bien, bravo pour ta prévenance, tu nous as pas du tout mit dans la merde ! On a énormément de chance que le Hub ne soit pas en ce moment même prit d'assaut par les forces spéciales !

\- Tu exagères, Jack, se plaignit la galloise en roulant des yeux.

OK ! Elle ne savait clairement pas quand s'arrêter !

\- J'exagère ? Souffla-t-il, bluffé. J'exagère ?! Haussa-t-il ensuite la voix. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu travailles ici que tu as toutes les accréditations nécessaires pour accéder à tous les fichiers du gouvernement ! Que ce soit bien clair, si tu disparais soudainement de la circulation et qu'on a fait disparaître ton corps et effacé toute ton existence, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le Hub, et ce fut Toshiko qui eut le courage de demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais Jack ne quittait pas l'agent Cooper du regard, glacial, qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il se passait.

\- Alors que ce soit bien clair, je vais essayé d'arrondir les angles pour ce coup-ci, mais je ne veux plus...  _ **Je ne veux plus !**_  que tu agisses comme si tu dirigeais cet endroit et que tu te crois tout permis. Et la prochaine fois que tu essayes de rentrer de force dans les dossiers cryptés ultra sécurisé du MI6, ne compte pas sur moi pour rattraper ta merde, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Gwen ne fit que le regarder, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Je veux une réponse, Agent Cooper ! Clama-t-il d'une voix forte et sombre.

\- Je... oui... Murmura-t-elle, apeuré.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir, tu t'en vas. Tout de suite.

Elle sembla enfin comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien qui lui permettrait de rattraper la situation et silencieusement, elle récupéra ses affaires et déguerpit comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Là enfin, Jack pu fermer les yeux et soupirer alors que la colère le quittait. Dans la merde. Il était - et par extension, Torchwood tout entier - dans une merde noire, bien profonde et bien poisseuse. Il allait devoir se mettre rapidement au boulot, à faire beaucoup de courbettes... Et beaucoup de coup de fil.

\- Jack ?

Le Capitaine de Torchwood soupira et rouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers les deux derniers. Owen le regardait, un peu surpris mais sans rien dire, et Tosh était inquiète et soucieuse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta la femme.

\- Le MI6, Jack ? Sérieux ? S'enquit le médecin en haussant un sourcil.

Jack soupira.

\- Oui, le MI6. Et les connaissant... ça ne sert à rien de chercher plus loin, de forcer le système. Je vais devoir aller faire des excuses en bonnes et due forme. Rentrez chez vous, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire plus, ils... Même si on arrive à nous remettre en ligne, ils vont nous déconnecter en quelques secondes. Et même s'il y a une alerte faille, on ne sera pas mit au courant.

Il se frotta le visage en grondant un peu, fatigué.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide avec quelque chose ?

Jack sourit doucement et secoua la tête, attendrit par la préoccupation de son équipe.

\- Non, rentrez. Ça devrait être arrangé dans la soirée, je vais m'occuper de tout, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Ils eurent tout de même du mal à s'éloigner, mais ils le firent tout de même au bout de quelques minutes et après que Toshiko se soit assuré que Jack allait l'appeler s'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait.

.

Ça avait été un coup de fil assez compliqué à passer. Déjà, il avait dû prendre à partie U.N.I.T., parce que le côté militaire était bien plus proche du MI6, et il avait fallut qu'il recherche dans les archives assez vieilles de Torchwood I, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parle de la magie avec n'importe qui !

Mais il y était arrivé,  _enfin_! Et après plus de trois heures de délibération, le système de Torchwood était enfin remis en service. Heureusement ! Ensuite, il s'était assuré que Cooper n'allait pas être puni ce coup-ci, mais qu'elle le serait si elle recommençait une nouvelle fois.

Il ne fallait pas trop se frotter aux Grands de la Société Sorcière, apparemment. Et ce n'était pas Jack qui allait s'interposer, qui sait ce que Gwendoline Cooper pouvait faire avec ce genre d'information entre les mains. Il en frissonnait d'avance.

.*.

Jack resserra les pans de son manteau alors que le vent s'engouffrait sous ce dernier. Il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud en ce moment, et s'il avait pu, il serait bien rester emmitouflé dans la chaleur agréable de son SUV, mais- wha, il n'avait pas remarqué que le nouvel endroit de vie de Ianto était aussi joli, quand il l'avait ramené deux jours auparavant. La nuit avait engloutis toutes les spécificités de la grande maison, c'était vraiment magnifique et spacieux, apparemment.

Le jeune agent... Le sorcier - il allait s'y faire, vraiment, il allait y arriver - lui avait dit qu'en début de semaine, il avait prit des dispositions pour déménager, et il lui avait donné l'adresse deux jours plus tôt, quand le petit... Teddy, si Jack s'en souvenait bien, s'était endormit sur Ianto devant le restaurant où il avait dîné avec les deux Lords - et les deux Héros de Guerre Sorcière. Dans la nuit, la maison avait été grande et magnifique, mais il n'avait rien vu de plus.

Aujourd'hui, Jack s'était permit de venir sans prévenir, mais il fallait qu'il discute avec Ianto. Avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le Capitaine se rapprocha et toqua à la grande porte en bois avec une fenêtre au verre floutée. C'était un vieux manoir, une grande maison familiale qui possédait un grand terrain en friche, et il y avait des bâches et autres objets de travaux entre les hautes herbes. Une telle maison avait sûrement besoin d'être remise à neuf, ça faisait longtemps que Jack n'avait pas été dans un tel endroit...

\- C'est ouvert !

Le Capitaine se secoua alors que la voix de Ianto lui parvenait difficilement. Il se redressa et ouvrit lentement la porte pour entrer. C'était assez vide et il y avait des protections en plastique sur le sol, ainsi qu'une légère odeur de peinture fraîche dans l'air.

Jack entendit la voix de Ianto lui parvenir d'une des pièces de la maison, alors il s'avança, asseyant de ne pas trop fouiner, et il arriva dans ce qui semblait être prochainement le salon. Là, il s'arrêta et observa la situation en souriant doucement, s'adossant à l'encadrement de l'arche qui menait à la pièce principale.

Ianto avait troqué son sempiternel pantalon cintré, son gilet gris et sa chemise blanche pour un bleu de travail qui lui seyait à merveille. Il lui tournait le dos - damn, son postérieur était grandiose dans cette salopette bleu sombre ! Voire même bleu Tardis, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser là-dedans - avec, assis sur ses épaules, le petit bonhomme. Ce dernier était habillé de la même manière, de la peinture blanche dans ses cheveux bleus - euh... Oui, bon, d'accord, pourquoi pas - et la tête levée vers le plafond alors qu'il passait un rouleau plein de peinture sur ce dernier.

Jack s'humidifia les lèvres et se racla la gorge. Ianto fredonna un instant et alors que l'enfant retirait le rouleau du plafond, il se retourna vers lui.

\- Euh... Monsieur ? S'étonna l'agent en haussant les sourcils, resserrant ses mains sur les mollets du gamin qui gigotait sur ses épaules.

\- Je me doute bien que tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, s'amusa Jack en plongeant ses mains dans les manches de son manteau de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Désolé de m'imposer comme ça.

\- Euh... oui, non, je croyais que c'étaient Draco et Harry qui rentraient... Mais je vous en pris, si vous n'avez pas peur de la peinture, ne vous en faîtes pas, déclara Ianto avec un sourire magnifique.

Il releva les mains et attrapa l'enfant par la taille pour le mettre au sol.

\- Tu dis Bonjour, Teddy ? C'est le Monsieur pour qui je travaille, sourit doucement l'agent.

L'enfant gigota et se rapprocha en trottinant pour lui tendre la main.

\- Teddy Remus Lupin Black Potter Malfoy, Monsieur. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer... De vous revoir, le salua-t-il sérieusement.

Jack ravala un sourire et hocha la tête en lui présentant la main.

\- Enchanté de vous revoir aussi, jeune homme. Capitaine Jack Harkness.

\- Vous êtes américain ? S'enquit l'enfant en penchant la tête sur le côté et en secouant sa main d'une poigne ferme pour son petit corps.

Owwww, il était adorable ! Jack hocha la tête.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, répondit-il presque sincèrement. C'est mon accent qui m'a donné ?

\- Vous parlez drôlement, déclara le gamin en hochant vivement la tête avant que son visage ne tombe et que ses cheveux ne deviennent gris. Euh... Pardon Monsieur, ce n'était pas très poli de ma part...

Jack abandonna. Il ferma les yeux et éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, je parles bizarrement, concéda-t-il.

Il jeta un regard amusé à Ianto, qui les observait.

-Désolé de m'imposer comme ça, je voulais appeler avant mais...

Son agent secoua la main avec un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil au plafond.

\- Bon Teddy, il est temps de prendre une pause. Va te débarbouiller, je vais te préparer un goûter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, Oncle Ian, sourit l'enfant et il disparut en courant dans les escaliers.

Jack se frotta la nuque en observant son agent qui s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon.

\- Vraiment, je suis désolé d'être venu sans prévenir. Mais je voulais te voir, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Ianto leva le visage vers lui pour l'observer et sourit doucement en se rapprochant.

\- Je viens de vous le dire, tout va bien, Monsieur.

\- Alors oublie le Monsieur. Tu es en repos, et je ne suis pas en service, sourit Jack en essayant de savoir si Ianto était sincère avec lui ou s'il ne lui répondait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Ianto haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Elle était grande et spacieuse, assez pour contenir une table de six, ouverte sur ce qui sera sûrement une magnifique salle à manger.

Ianto se glissa jusqu'à la gazinière et commença à faire chauffer de l'eau.

\- Un thé... Jack ? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Jack se débarrassa de son manteau et lui lança un sourire.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Je n'ai pas bu de thé purement anglais depuis des siècles !

\- Et sûrement littéralement, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa Ianto, et Jack ricana.

\- On peut dire ça, oui...

Jack se sentit hausser un sourcil, surpris qu'il soit aussi léger par rapport à sa condition, lui qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de parler aussi facilement de son statut. Jamais il n'avait été aussi ouvert avec quelqu'un sur ce qu'il était.

Assis à la table, il remercia Ianto quand son agent déposa sur la table deux tasses pleines d'un thé bien chaud et se détourna pour préparer un chocolat chaud. À peine avait-il eut le temps de poser la boisson chaude sur la table avec quelques scones - qui avaient l'air délicieux soit dit en passant - que le petit bonhomme qu'il gardait arrivait en courant dans la pièce.

Ses cheveux étaient vert anis. Whaou.  _Trop cool !_

Ianto sourit en s'asseyant, faisant glisser l'assiette de scones vers lui.

\- Tiens mon grand, sourit-il.

\- Merci Oncle Ian ! Sourit l'enfant alors que ses cheveux se teintaient de bleu électrique.

Jack lâcha un souffle amusé en le voyant faire et le gamin se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux et son visage se teintant tous deux de rouge - ses cheveux plus sombres. Puis il baissa les yeux et Jack se sentit mal.

\- Tu peux changer la couleur de tes cheveux juste en le voulant ? C'est génial ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée pour détendre l'enfant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ianto et ce dernier hochait la tête. L'enfant releva le visage alors que ses cheveux devenaient noir, ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux cheveux qu'avaient son père, le Lord Potter. Le petit Teddy regarda l'agent de Torchwood, le visage un peu apeuré et Ianto sourit doucement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Teddy. C'est mon patron, et il sait pour nous, tu n'as pas a avoir peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, il connaissait la magie avant qu'il ne te voit faire.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina et ses cheveux redevinrent vert anis. Il tourna son visage vers le Capitaine et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui ! C'est grâce à ma maman ! Clama-t-il d'une voix guillerette et Jack sourit.

\- Oui, Nymphadora Tonk était métamorphomage, et Teddy l'est aussi, expliqua Ianto.

\- Regardez Monsieur Jack ! Intervient le petit.

Il tira la langue en se concentrant et ses cheveux devinrent rose. Il sautilla sur sa chaise et quitta précipitamment la table pour disparaître dans le couloir. Jack cligna des paupières, un peu surpris, et se tourna vers Ianto.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ianto secoua la tête en ne quittant pas le couloir du regard.

\- Non, je ne crois pas...

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de parler un peu plus, puisque très rapidement, le petit garçon revint en courant avec un cadre photo. Il se rassit et tendit la photo au Capitaine, qui l'a prit religieusement. Dessus, une jeune femme qui souriait de toutes ses dents en faisant des oreilles de lapin à un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qui rougissait doucement rayonnant malgré son air fatigué et ses cicatrices. Et la femme avait des cheveux roses, le même rose que le petit Teddy arborait en ce moment. Ce dernier se tenait debout à côté de Jack et montra la femme.

\- Ça, c'est ma maman, déclara-t-il en caressant le verre du cadre. Et ça, c'est mon papa.

Il tourna la tête vers Jack et leva la main pour tirer ses mèches de cheveux.

\- J'arrive à faire la même couleur que ma maman depuis quelques années. Des fois, quand je suis un peu triste de pas la connaître, j'ai sa couleur. Et Harry me fait toujours des câlins à ce moment-là.

Alors qu'il était entre Jack et Ianto, ce dernier tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Oh, petit bout... Ta maman était la meilleure, tu le sais ?

Teddy hocha vivement la tête.

\- Même Draco le dit ! Alors ça doit être vrai, déclara-t-il avec un sourire taquin, et Ianto rit.

Jack sourit et les trois prirent... apparemment un goûter. Un goûter... ! Jack n'avait pas prit de goûter depuis des siècles ! Et c'était drôlement agréable.

.

Après un certain temps, et même si Teddy semblait trouver Jack passionnant, il laissa les deux adultes à une conversation plus sérieuse, allant dans sa chambre pour faire apparemment ses devoirs, lui qui n'allait aller à l'école public que l'année prochaine.

Ianto sourit en rangeant les affaires de la cuisine.

\- Vous êtes bon avec les enfants, Jack, déclara-t-il doucement.

Le Capitaine de Torchwood haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise et triste de penser à ses propres enfants.

\- Je les aime bien, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire amer qu'il dissimula très vite derrière un sourire plus grand, jetant un coup d'œil à la grande pièce. Il n'y a pas grand chose de fait encore dans cette maison.

\- Non, c'est vrai, répondit l'agent en haussant les épaules, se tournant vers son patron toujours assit à la table. La partie qui devrait être la mienne est totalement fonctionnelle et la chambre de Teddy est faite. La cuisine et les sanitaires sont opérationnels, il n'y a que tout le reste en fait. Les pièces principales, les deux bureaux et toutes les chambres sont à enduire, peindre et meubler.

\- Les chambres ? S'enquit Jack avec un petit froncement de sourcil, et Ianto sourit.

\- Oui, les chambres. L'étage a été magiquement agrandit. De l'extérieur, on ne voit rien, mais il va y avoir cinq chambres de taille raisonnable en plus de celle de Teddy et de la chambre des maîtres.

\- Pourquoi autant ? S'enquit le Capitaine de Torchwood.

Ianto observa ce dernier un moment avant de se rapprocher.

\- Depuis quelques années maintenant, le Lord Malfoy contribue à une ouverture du monde sorcier pour les enfants nés dans les familles moldues et ce, avant la lettre de Poudlard. Il a aidé à créer une section spéciale chez les Aurors qui se déplace chez les familles ayant été témoins d'un accident magique par l'un de leur enfant et prennent en main leur introduction au monde magique. Il a aussi investi dans quelques demeures, appelé des Maisons d'Accueil, vers qui les parents comme enfants peuvent se tourner s'ils ont des questions. Il y en a une à Londres, quelques unes dans la campagne, en Écosse, et...

Il leva la main pour désigner la maison.

\- Celle-ci est la première du Pays-de-Galles, expliqua-t-il. Ces Maisons servent aussi d'orphelinat si les parents ne peuvent pas gérer la situation... Ce qui arrive malheureusement plus souvent qu'on ne le croit... Et de pension, s'ils les enfants le désirent. Ils pourront venir quand ils voudront, après les cours, le week-end... La maison leur sera toujours ouverte, pour s'y réfugier ou juste se lier d'amitié avec d'autres enfants qui seront de toutes manières à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, termina-t-il d'expliquer. Le tout supervisé par une assistante sociale déjà mise dans le secret.

Jack observa alors la maison d'un œil nouveau.

\- Wahou... C'est génial ! Alors tu vas vivre entouré d'enfants, s'amusa-t-il.

Ianto haussa un sourcil.

\- Pour le peu que l'on rentre chez nous avec notre travail ? C'est à peine si je vais les voir, répondit-il avec beaucoup d'humour noir.

Mais bien vite, il perdit son air amusé et s'assit de nouveau à table à côté de Jack pour le regarder.

\- Bon, et si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour parler décoration et prendre un thé, déclara-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Jack ne fit que sourire.

\- Peut-être que tes voyelles galloises me manquaient, répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcils entendu.

Ianto renifla et perdit son accent gallois discret que Jack appréciait tant pour répondre avec un accent londonien dit "de la Haute", l'accent de la Reine, surprenant l'immortel.

\- Je peux très bien m'en débarrasser si cela vous déconcentre tant que cela.

Jack cligna des paupières en le regardant, outré.

\- Sacrilège !

Ianto rit.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Monsieur. Je m'adapte à mon lieu de vie, déclara-t-il avec de nouveau ce discret accent gallois.

Jack le regarda en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas originaire d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

\- Non. Mais vous deviez vous en douter, je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas né Ianto Jones, souligna le sorcier et Jack secoua la tête.

\- Oui, oui, je sais-

\- Et ne déviez pas la conversation, Monsieur.

\- Jack, intervient ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène réellement, Jack ? Continua Ianto en haussant un sourcil.

Le patron de Torchwood observa son agent en soupirant.

\- Gwen, répondit-il enfin, et Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? Souffla le sorcier.

\- Elle... est à deux doigts de se faire virer, répondit honnêtement l'immortel.

L'agent en repos lui envoya un regard surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette réponse assez brusque.

\- A ce point ?!

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise. Elle a voulu fouiner et à eut la bonne idée d'utiliser le système de Torchwood pour craquer les fichiers contenant les noms du Lord Harry Potter et le Lord Draco Malfoy ! Répondit Jack en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Elle a fait... Quoi ?

\- Oui ! Et bien sûr, comme ce sont des fichiers sensibles et qu'elle est sans aucun doute tombée sur les fichiers des Aurors, donc du MI6...

Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Tout le système a été mis HS par leur sécurité... Qui est vraiment à tout épreuve. Heureusement, Mainframe n'a pas surchauffée, mais ce n'était pas loin. On a été déconnecté pendant quatre heures et j'ai dû passer beaucoup de coup de fil et supplier... Supplier qu'on nous remette en ligne et que ça n'arrivera plus.

Il fusilla la table du regard.

\- Mais que si par malheur, ça arrivait de nouveau, que je m'interposerais pas à la punition pour Gwen. Et puis quoi encore...

Jack releva le visage en entendant Ianto soupirer.

\- Elle va très rapidement devenir un problème, Jack, dit-il doucement.

\- ... Je sais, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il fourragea violemment dans ses cheveux, ravalant un grondement.

\- Je commence à me demander à quoi je pensais quand je l'ai embauché ! Moi j'étais sûr qu'avoir une ancienne flic, ça pourrait être un bon point, je me suis fourvoyé !

\- Jack, sans vouloir paraître impoli, mais apparemment il faut que je vous le rappelle : Vous vouliez la sauter, Monsieur, répondit Ianto d'une voix détachée.

Jack sursauta réellement sous la... vulgarité dont faisait preuve son Sorcier Archiviste, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre !

\- Jones, Ianto Jones ! En voilà des manières ! Clama-t-il, surpris.

Son agent leva son regard au ciel en ne cachant pas son soupir exaspéré.

\- Il faut savoir appeler un chat, un chat, Jack, souleva-t-il calmement. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez eu de pures pensées pour elle.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais-

\- Pensez à ceux et celles que vous avez aimé, Jack. Réellement j'entends, corps comme âme et esprit ; et osez me dire que vous avez eut les mêmes pensées pour eux que vous avez eut pour Gwen quand vous l'avez rencontrée.

Jack observa son agent, surpris et décontenancé par la tournure des événements, par les dires de Ianto, du doux et gentil Ianto, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne grimace.

\- Wha, ça... ça peut être prit comme quelque chose de très dur, ce que je viens de dire.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Je reprend. Ce n'est pas que Gwen est un mauvais agent, mais que vous l'avez embauché sur un coup de tête, elle vous plaisait, et malheureusement, vous lui avez laissé passé pas mal de choses. Les barrières avec elle étaient assez floues dès le départ et elle se permet aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses qu'aucun de nous n'aurait osé faire, ni avant ni aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais... En gros, c'est de ma faute.

\- Non. Mais vous y êtes pour beaucoup. Seulement, si Miss Cooper avait un peu plus de jugeote, elle aurait réalisé depuis longtemps que son comportement n'est pas celui à avoir sur un lieu de travail en tant qu'employée.

Ianto se pencha vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'ailleurs, il va vraiment falloir que vous lui parliez : Elle croit dur comme fer être votre commandant en second, déclara le sorcier avec un regard entendu.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais... Mais non !

\- Justement Jack. Il faut lui parler, maintenant, soupira le sorcier en se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

Et Jack se passa une main sur le visage, déjà fatigué.

Le soucis avec virer Gwen, c'était que Jack s'était déjà attaché à elle. Pas dans le sens romantique... Mais elle faisait désormais partie de son équipe. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Jack... Jack n'avait que trop perdu de gens, de collègue. Avec sa situation particulière, il savait... Il le savait qu'il ne devait pas autant s'attacher aux gens, mortels qu'ils étaient, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Comment pouvait-il en faire autrement ? Il aimait facilement. Jamais à la même intensité, bien entendu, mais il aimait réellement. Tous ses amant.e.s, il les avait aimés. Fort. Ianto avait raison sur ce point, il n'avait que rarement aimé la Sainte Trinité, comme il l'appelait, âme, corps et esprit. Mais quand il l'avait fait, ça l'avait toujours déchiré de devoir les abandonner.

Comme Estelle, qu'il avait passionnément aimé d'un bout à l'autre.

Le Docteur aussi. Il avait aimé son âme et son esprit, qu'importe s'ils n'avaient pas été amant, et qu'importe si ça avait été une rencontre si rapide...

Rose, dont il avait aimé l'âme.

Carlos, dont il était profondément tombé amoureux... avant d'être lâchement trahis.

Ses équipes successives à Torchwood. Il les avait toutes aimées jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et il aimerait tout autant ceux qui allaient sans aucun doute les rejoindre.

Toshiko et son âme si douce.

Owen et son esprit si tranchant, son âme brisée par la perte de sa femme.

Gwen, son corps et son esprit jusqu'à récemment.

Ianto...

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir penser à Ianto pour le moment. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à comment il allait poser des limites à Gwen, limites qu'elle aurait dû avoir depuis longtemps comme l'avait souligné Ianto... Le tout sans qu'elle ne s'en aille. Parce que perdre quelqu'un lui brisait toujours un peu plus le cœur et s'il pouvait l'éviter, c'était toujours ça de prit pour lui.

.*.

Ianto se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit de tonnerre, signe de transplanage. Le sorcier se redressa - il s'était assoupit sur la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé en lisant un bouquin, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps - et s'étira. Sa nuque craqua et il se frotta le visage alors que Harry entrait dans la pièce.

\- Hey, le salua son ami avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais en voyant le regard... L'allure de Harry, toute sa fatigue le quitta et il se redressa.

\- Harry ? S'inquiéta Ianto.

Son ancien camarade de Gryffondor ne lui répondit pas. Il traversa plutôt la pièce en quelques enjambées et ouvrit le seul pauvre petit placard qu'ils avaient montés dans la pièce et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un verre. De son manteau, il sortit une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, et Ianto su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool ici, si Harry était venu ici avec une bouteille, c'était qu'il l'avait achetée avant de venir. Il l'observa s'asseoir en face de lui, le regard vide, et d'un coup de baguette, réchauffa son thé.

\- Harry.

L'autre sorcier cligna des paupières et releva la tête pour apparemment enfin le remarquer.

\- Hey... Tu ne dors pas encore ? S'étonna-t-il.

Ianto leva le livre qu'il était en train de lire en haussant les épaules.

\- La nuit m'est tombé dessus sans rien demandé, répondit-il.

Il se redressa doucement sans le quitter du regard.

\- Harry... Où est Draco ? S'enquit-il d'une voix calme.

Son ami ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Oh, Ian... T'a aucune idée de la... Merde que ça a été pendant ces derniers jours... Lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ianto ne dit rien, ne regardant que son ami en attendant qu'il parle lui-même. Le Survivant renifla et se servit un verre de whisky et le but cul-sec.

\- La section spéciale s'est déplacée dans un orphelinat au nord de l'Écosse. Il y avait eut une explosion assez puissante là-bas.

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta le front.

\- Un petit gamin de neuf ans.

Ianto haussa un sourcil.

\- Neuf ans ? Ça fait vieux pour un premier acte de magie accidentelle, non ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Seulement, il était à deux doigts de devenir un obscurial...

Ianto grimaça et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Soupira-t-il.

\- N'est-ce pas, concéda-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Il a été trouvé aux portes d'une église en 2002. Il avait trois ans, et il n'a jamais pu expliquer autre chose que son nom à l'époque. Alors après l'explosion, il a été conduit d'urgence à Saint-Mangouste et au vu de son passé assez trouble, Seamus s'est demandé s'il n'avait pas été abandonné par une famille de Sang-pur ayant cru avoir affaire à un cracmol.

Il leva les mains avant que Ianto ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

\- Certes, ça aurait été un peu tôt pour conclure qu'un enfant n'est pas un sorcier, mais c'était une idée à exploiter. Ils ont fait venir un gobelin de Gringotts qui a fait des tests magiques sanguins pour savoir s'il venait d'une famille sorcière.

Harry grimaça et se resservit un nouveau verre avant de soupirer.

\- Hm, tu te souviens des sœurs Greengrass ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Ianto réfléchit un instant et acquiesça en buvant sa propre tasse de thé, éloignant délicatement la bouteille de whisky des mains de son ami.

\- Oui, deux filles de Serpentards, non ? L'aînée de notre âge et la plus jeune quelques années de moins, c'est ça ? Elles ont quittés l'école précipitamment durant notre dernière année. Leurs parents avaient ouvertement refusé de rejoindre Voldemort, sans pour autant être de notre côté, et ils ont été tué. Elles sont parties quelques jours après... Ou alors... Enfin, on a tous crut qu'elles s'étaient enfuies pour éviter des représailles...

Il plissa des yeux, se sentant de plus en plus mal.

\- Le rapport avec l'enfant ? Osa-t-il demandé en se doutant de toute manière où ça allait.

\- Les mangemorts avaient déjà fait des représailles, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Ianto ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Merde, jura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et Harry finit son verre avant de lorgner la bouteille, mais Ianto la maintint loin de lui avec un regard entendu. Son ami soupira et repoussa donc son verre.

\- On le sait pourtant... On sait tous les deux ce qui a pu se passer dans les couloirs de Poudlard en dernière année, alors que les mangemorts étaient au pouvoir, déclara Harry d'une voix serrée.

Ianto ne fit que hocher la tête. Oui. Il avait sût. Il avait, avec Ginny, réagi plusieurs fois, protéger les enfants issus de famille mixte qui avaient tout de même été envoyé à l'école malgré la situation, de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, quelques fois de Serdaigles - Lui et elle, et bien d'autres encore, s'étaient pris de nombreux sorts pour ça. Mais les Serpentards... Comment auraient-ils pu les protéger ? Et Draco n'était revenu à Poudlard qu'après la fuite des deux sœurs.

\- Laquelle était-ce ? Demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix douloureuse.

Certaines nuits, il entendait de nouveau les cris des filles et même des garçons pris de force pour le bon plaisir de ces enfoirés de mangemorts...

\- Astoria, la plus jeune. Elle avait 14 ans.

Ianto soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Le fait est que... Continua Harry avant de se racler la gorge. Elle a mit au monde ce petit garçon à 15 ans, elle et sa sœur s'en sont occupé pendant trois ans... Elles ont été retrouvé morte en mars 2002. Elles vivaient dans le monde moldu, les moldus ont cru que c'était un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné, mais on pense maintenant à des représailles de mangemorts ayant échappés à la fin de la Guerre, expliqua l'ancien Gryffondor. A bien y réfléchir, elles se savaient menacées et... Elles avaient une sorte de portoloin d'urgence pour le petit. Il a été recueilli la veille du jour où elles ont été trouvé mortes...

Harry se tut et soupira en fermant les yeux, passant furieusement sa main sur son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, un long moment, avant que Celui-qui-avait-vaincu gémit en se laissant tomber sur la table, se cognant le front sur le bois. Ianto leva la main et tapota doucement son épaule.

\- Le gros problème... Marmonna le sorcier contre la table.

Il se redressa et regarda son ami.

\- Le plus gros problème, c'est le père du gamin.

Il soupira.

\- C'est la blondeur du petit qui a fait tiqué Seamus et l'a poussé à demander un test magique...

Ianto gémit et se frotta le visage en se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

\- Oh putain...

\- Ouais. Draco a un petit frère... Il est resté avec Scorpius, il va lui expliquer la situation et le ramener quand il sera en état. Je suis rentré lui préparer une chambre.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent.

\- Ça va être compliqué. Il n'a eut aucun amour et contact humain depuis qu'il a trois ans, ça va être très dur.

\- Harry. Même si je travaille, je serais là. On va s'en sortir, lui assura Ianto d'un air déterminé.

Oui, ils allaient s'en sortir.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je vous ai dit que ça n'allait pas s’arranger, avec Gwen U_U Elle est affreuse et pathétique, et **je ne l'aime pas**. ( Je pense que vous l'auriez comprit depuis le temps xD ) _
> 
> _Pas grand chose à dire sur Torchwood, parce que là, c'était plus centré sur l'univers d'Harry Potter._
> 
> _Et vous me détestez, je le sais. J'ai ramené Scorpius dans l'histoire \O/ Ok, pas de la plus belle des manières qui soit, mais Scorp est là :3 ( Mini Malfoy en approche, pire que Teddy ! ) _
> 
> _Voilà, c'est à cause de ses deux là que j'ai rajouté Kid Fic dans les tags ^^' J'ai pas grand chose de plus à raconter... Désolé :O_
> 
> _Par contre, la semaine prochaine... LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !!! C'est mon chapitre **préféré**  *^* Sur l'un des épisodes de Torchwood, un des plus bizarres et des plus intéressant à mon sens, et Ianto va redevenir Neville pendant quelques instants et sauver la journée, parce qu'il est génial. Et ultra badass. ( Par contre, il y aura du sang et la mention de tortures pas très sympa, attention. )_
> 
> _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 Je vous dis à_ _jeudi prochain !_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win !_


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiko avait été incroyablement courageuse. Ianto, devait le reconnaître, s'était un tout petit peu laissé submerger par les événements. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ainsi en danger.

Très très longtemps.

Et à part le problème avec Hannah… les dernières fois où il avait été si près de perdre la vie avait été face aux Cybermen... Et la Guerre.

Et oui. Oui ! Peut-être qu'il s'était retrouvé submergé par des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir. Malheureusement la vague cauchemardesque l'avait submergée avec une puissance dévastatrice.

Mais Toshiko... Toshiko Sato avait été la femme la plus courageuse de l'instant. Aussi courageuse que les sorcières les plus passionnées pour la libération de l'Angleterre face à la terreur de Voldemort. Et ça avait été son calme et sa détermination pour les sortir de là qui avait ramené Ianto à la réalité.

Lorsque la situation lui avait offert une occasion, il l'avait saisie. Certes, maintenant il avait mal au front... Et au nez. Mais Toshiko avait réussit à s'enfuir. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Seulement, avec ses mains attachées dans son dos, Ianto n'avait pu empêcher l'homme de partir à la poursuite de sa collègue.

Mais Ianto avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Quand la femme s'approcha, prête à lui donner un coup dans le visage avec la crosse de son fusil, Ianto se laissa redevenir Neville et roula sur le côté pour balancer sa jambe dans son abdomen. Malgré le fait que ça n'avait été que du camping, il avait été hors de question de partir sans sa baguette, sur laquelle il n'avait jamais retiré le sort de dissimulation. Ces cannibales l'avaient peut-être délesté de son arme, mais n'avait pas du tout remarqué ce petit bâton de bois qui était glissé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Ses doigts se ressérèrent sur sa baguette et dans un souffle, il se défit de son attache et leva son arme vers la femme prête à lui tirer dessus. Peut-être n'était-il pas le plus doué en sorts informulés, mais la guerre l'avait taillé dans le marbre. Il était rapide, et la situation lui avait apprit à ne pas hurler les sorts qu'il utilisait, de simples murmures à peine soufflés. Et ce fut le cas cette fois-ci encore.

Ce ne fut pas le sort le plus simple et le plus doux. Des réflexes trop ancrés en lui, des sorts vicieux qui se pressaient à la barrière de ses lèvres...

La femme traversa la pièce et percuta le mur, sa tête se fracassant sur les pierres dans un bruit épouvantable. Mais de toute manière, elle était déjà morte avant que son cerveau ne tapisse les murs de leur garde-manger. Seulement, elle n'avait pas été seule dans cet endroit, il y avait d'autres personnes - non, d'autres cannibales _!_  - qui entendirent le boucan que Ianto fit en se sauvant. Il sauta sur ses pieds alors que deux d'entre eux entraient, avec des armes qu'ils pointèrent tout de suite sur lui quand ils trouvèrent le corps sans vie de la femme. Le sorcier baissa délibérément les barrières de son esprit et se laissa être submergé par leurs pensées, si puissantes et si invasives, si...

C'était ça. Ils étaient tous coupables. Tous, sans exception. Les quatre personnes qui étaient présentes - et encore en vie - dans cet endroit ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose, les dépecer - le dépecer - et le savourer avec un verre d'un des tord-boyaux qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le village. Et chasser son équipe, parce que la chasse était aussi jouissive que le sang encore chaud.

De grands malades. Et la colère, les vieux souvenirs, cette sensation d'urgence et ce frisson grisant fait d'adrénaline créé par la bataille, tout cela le submergea et il n'eut aucun scrupule à agiter le bras pour élever un bouclier alors que ces ordures lui tirait dessus. Les balles rebondirent sur le halos doré et avant même qu'ils ne puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passait - comme si Ianto devait s'inquiéter de leur montrer de la magie, ils n'allaient jamais plus trouver personne à qui en parler - le sorcier s'avança et désarma le premier d'un coup de pied avant d'attraper son bras et l'enrouler autour de lui alors que son compatriote le visait de nouveau. Il tira donc dans la poitrine de l'autre homme, qui hurla de douleur, et Ianto bougea pour lancer un sort vicieux de découpe qui trancha net les tendons des mains du cannibale encore armé.

Il laissa tomber le corps agonisant qui lui avait servi de bouclier humain, ne s'attardant pas sur le sang qui le couvrait et s'avança plutôt pour donner un coup violent dans le cou du second, lui coupant le souffle et écrasant efficacement son larynx. Il tenta bien de tendre les mains vers lui pour faire quelque chose, mais Ianto attrapa le couteau glissé dans la ceinture de son pantalon et sans une seule hésitation, le planta profondément dans son abdomen, le balançant au sol.

Sa baguette dans une main et le couteau ensanglanté dans l'autre, il passa les rideaux de papiers cirés presque transparent, balançant d'un coup de poignet bien trop fluide pour être normal, là où il avait sentit un autre des cannibales. Alors que le couteau pénétrait dans le front d'un des derniers cannibales qui restaient, une femme ; et l'autre, plus près de Ianto lui sauta dessus.

Ils se battirent violemment, tombant au sol jusqu'à ce que malheureusement, l'autre ait le dessus. Il immobilisa le sorcier au sol, un bras sur sa gorge tandis que l'autre cherchait une arme, ses envies de meurtres s'écrasant sur les barrières mentales du sorcier qu'il avait pourtant remontées. Mais Ianto n'était pas armé que d'un simple couteau et ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Pendant un instant, il revit Rabastan Lestrange au dessus de lui, riant hystériquement, aussi fou que sa femme - sauf qu'à ce moment-là, cet enfoiré arborait une érection dure comme la pierre qu'il n'avait eut aucun scrupule à frotter contre sa cuisse.

Mais Neville n'avait jamais été et ne sera jamais une victime. Il était un survivant, un vétéran. Et ce ne fut que par une habitude depuis bien longtemps ancrée qu'il n'utilisa à aucun moment un impardonnable sur eux. Cette fois-ci encore, ce ne fut pas différent.

Il réussit, difficilement, mais réussit tout de même, à dégager son bras, assez pour lever sa baguette et murmurer dans un souffle étranglé un  _sectumsempra_  directement dirigé vers le visage déformé par la colère au dessus de lui.

Ianto eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux avant que le sang ne lui tombe dessus, il ne fut malheureusement pas assez réactif pour fermer la bouche.

Le corps s'écroula sur lui, désormais sans vie, et le sorcier le poussa brutalement pour se redresser... Et oui, aller vomir dans un coin de la pièce.

Il était poisseux de sueurs, de sang, il avait froid dans la nuit mais aussi brûlant d'adrénaline... Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé, que ce n'était pas fini. Toshiko était toujours dehors, les mains liées et poursuivie par l'un de ces enfoirés, tandis qu'il ignorait totalement où pouvaient bien être les autres.

Alors le sorcier prit une décision qui allait sans aucun doute déterminer sa place future au seins de l'équipe Torchwood, surtout si les autres se retrouvaient face au spectacle que Ianto montrait en ce moment : Couvert de sang et sans aucune pitié.

Le Lord Neville Frank Ianto Jones Londubat n'avait plus de pitié depuis bien longtemps.

Gentil ? Il avait été gentil et naïf quand il avait été petit, perdu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cette innocence avait disparu quand Voldemort s'était relevé. Les élèves avaient dû prendre les armes, qu'importe le camps choisis. Ils avaient détruit, immolé, broyé jusqu'aux racines leurs âmes, leurs esprits doux, bien pensant qu'ils avaient, un court, trop court instant, eu.

La chose était qu'en ce moment même, Ianto était de nouveau Neville, froid, implacable, qui avait par de nombreuses fois regardé la mort dans les yeux pour lui cracher au visage. Il avait vu des enfants être torturés pour le plaisir d'adultes qui ne savaient garder leur guerre pour eux et qui avaient usés de leur progénitures comme de la chaire à canon. Ces mêmes enfants, ces mêmes héritiers qui avaient dû se lever pour survivre et protéger les leurs, sans pour autant réussir à tous les sauver.

Le sorcier, l'agent de Torchwood, l'Agent Spéciale qu'il avait été un jour... et qu'au fond il était toujours, enjamba les corps qu'il avait disséminé dans la pièce et se mit à fouiller. Il trouva assez facilement l'arme de Tosh ainsi que la sienne - bien qu'officiellement, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'en porter une, Jack avait décidé qu'il serait bon pour lui d'apprendre à tirer sur des cibles en pleine nature. Sûrement avait-il oublié que Ianto était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir aussi bien avec une arme à feu, qu'avec un couteau, ou encore avec sa baguette, il était imbattable. A mains nues aussi...

Ianto renifla, amusé, en repensant au regard abasourdi et surprit que Jack lui avait lancé quand Ianto lui avait rappelé que pendant la guerre sorcière, le côté de la Lumière ne s'était pas privé d'user d'armes moldus, surprenant les premiers temps les Mangemorts et remportant ainsi quelques batailles avant qu'ils ne s'adaptent à leur tour. D'un coup de main entraîné, il arma son pistolet, vérifia l'état de celui de Toshiko et le glissa dans son dos, bien calé dans son pantalon, et maintient son arme de la main droite, faisant sauter sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Non pas qu'il était ambidextre, mais il avait apprit à la dure à user de sa baguette de ses autres doigts pendant la guerre. Il fallait être près à tout, une main dominante cassée sur le champs de bataille pouvait être fatale.

Puis enfin, il ferma les yeux quelques cours instants pour prendre une profonde inspiration par la bouche - l'odeur du sang et de la bile n'étaient pas des odeurs qu'il appréciait sentir. Accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, il ouvrit ensuite son esprit, un tout petit peu pour sentir les autres présences aux alentours. Il avait apprit à reconnaître les esprits de ses collègues depuis qu'il travaillait pour Torchwood avec une simple caresse, pas besoin de pénétrer réellement leurs pensées pour savoir qui ils étaient.

Gwen, Owen et Toshiko étaient tous trois ensembles, sans aucun doute aux mains de deux des cannibales qui lui avaient échappés, et Jack était... Bien plus loin. Ianto, les yeux toujours clos pour mieux se concentrer, fronça un peu les sourcils en poussant son esprit vers lui, assez pour... Pour  _toquer_? aux défenses que l'immortel avait érigé autour de son esprit depuis des années, des siècles sûrement.

En tout cas, assez fortement pour attirer son attention, juste le temps qu'il comprenne qui essayait de le contacter de cette manière sans vraiment pouvoir lui envoyer autre chose qu'une image forte de danger immédiat avant de devoir reculer, parce que les autres esprits se rapprochaient d'eux, et Ianto ne voulait pas s'attarder dans cet état de vulnérabilité.

Il se redressa et alors qu'il entendait de l'agitation dehors, se glissa derrière la porte, dissimulé si on l'ouvrait brutalement et tout de même assez loin pour ne pas être assommé si l'ouverture était brusque. Et heureusement, car ce fut le cas. Gwen fut jeté en première, suivit par Owen et Tosh, alors que les deux cannibales riaient.

\- Regardez ce que l'on a trouvé sur le chemin ! Clama celui qui était toujours dehors.

\- Que-

Celui qui était entré, celui que Ianto avait tenté d'assommer d'un coup de tête un peu minable pour donner le temps à Toshiko de s'enfuir, haleta en avisant le massacre qu'il y avait eut dans l'abattoir, et Ianto bougea. Vite. Dans un coin de son esprit, il sentit Jack tapoter à ses barrières et le sorcier comprit qu'il n'était plus loin du tout.

Le sorcier claqua la porte au nez du policier - un policier cannibale, on aura tout vu -, lui faisant lâcher son arme, le poignet prit entre la porte et le chambranle de cette dernière. Sa baguette dans sa poche, il attrapa le poignet de l'homme et le tira brutalement à l'intérieur, le faisant trébucher pour tomber à moitié sur l'homme à la carabine. Ce dernier recula pour tenter de lever l'arme sur Ianto et tirer, mais le sorcier fut plus rapide. Faisant fit de la brûlure du canon dans sa paume, il maintint l'arme vers le sol et les plombs firent exploser la cervelle du policier au sol.

Le cannibale restant hurla de colère d'avoir perdu son acolyte - et toute sa clique, vraiment - et s'avança, plus grand en carrure que Ianto, mais Neville veillait au grain. Il se laissa presque tomber au sol, n'opposant aucune résistance alors que le cannibale sautait sur lui, le surprenant et le déstabilisant assez pour ne pas pouvoir éviter le genoux que Ianto envoya violemment dans son abdomen en se redressant.

Le souffle coupé, Ianto ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir en abattant d'un coup sec la crosse de son arme sur sa nuque, espérant ne pas la briser, parce que Jack voudrait sûrement l'interroger à un moment donné. Mais l'homme tomba tout de même au sol, s'affalant dans un souffle douloureusement arraché de ses poumons.

Ianto renifla en voyant ce sac à merde au sol. Il se pencha pour vérifier son pouls et oui, il était encore assez doué pour assommer quelqu'un à main nue sans le tuer. Il donna un coup de pied à la carabine en se redressant, attrapant l'arme du policier pour la désarmer et la désassembler, faisant tomber les pièces et les balles au sol dans un cliquetis de métal qui résonna dans le silence.

\- Ian... Ianto ?

Le sorcier releva un visage qu'il savait vide vers Toshiko qui l'observait, inquiète. Les deux autres aussi le scrutaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, et oui, ça devait les surprendre.

\- Ils ont eut le temps de vous faire quelque chose ? S'enquit-il d'une voix posée.

Toshiko secoua la tête sans le quitter du regard.

\- Non, Ianto. On... On va bien. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es couvert de sang ! S'inquiéta-t-elle tout de suite.

\- Pas le mien, déclara seulement le sorcier.

Ce fut Gwen qui haleta, choquée, et Owen qui lâcha un souffle interloqué. Tosh, elle, sembla avoir envie de vomir mais n'en fit rien. Ianto se pencha de nouveau pour fouiller les hommes au sol, trouvant un autre couteau sur le cannibale encore en vie, poignard qui avait dû servir à bien des atrocités, et s'approcha de ses collègues pour couper leurs liens.

\- Tiens, déclara-t-il en tendant à Toshiko son arme qu'il avait récupérer.

Il observa autour de lui, soupirant en n'arrivant pas à se détendre malgré le danger écarté.

\- L'endroit est dégagé, Jack est en chemin, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque en roulant des épaules, tendu comme un arc.

\- Ianto... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ?

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers Gwen qui observait les corps d'un air dégouté et paniqué, avant de lui lancer un regard outré et... trahis ? Plein de haine.

\- Tu les as tous massacrés ! Lui cria-t-elle au visage, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Un frisson secoua son échine et il posa sur elle son plus plus glacé des regards tranchants.

\- Sérieusement, Gwen ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Lui cracha-t-il au visage d'une voix polaire, et il sentit ce petit plaisir sadique en la voyant reculer devant son air meurtrier.

C'était vrai qu'il devait leur paraître assez affreux ainsi, couvert de sang et ayant en effet exécuté toutes ces personnes sans aucun remords.

\- J'ai besoin d'air frais, cracha-t-il, énervé.

Il sentait sa magie brouillonner sous sa peau, ne demandant qu'une chose, s'exprimer librement comme elle avait pu le faire des années auparavant, s'exprimer dans toute la noirceur dont elle était capable.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans aucun scrupule, faisant gémir le bois, et prit une grande inspiration d'air frais une fois à l'air libre.

Le nez levé vers les étoiles, dans la nuit noire, Ianto se permit de souffler enfin, de soupirer, laissant l'adrénaline le quitter par vague. Le vent frais lui faisait du bien, le combat lui avait laissé l'impression qu'une fournaise parcourait ses veines.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui avait donné cette idée affreuse au Capitaine Jack Harkness, d'aller faire du camping dans la cambrousse du fin fond perdu du pays-de-galles par un temps pareil ?!

Oui, tout pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, oui.

Malheureusement, toujours tendu, plongé profondément dans sa méditation pour que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal, il fit abstraction de son environnement. Et quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le réflexe fut violent. Il attrapa le poignet, tourna sur lui-même pour tordre le bras dans le dos de son assaillant et pressa le canon de son arme juste sous son oreille.

\- Ianto !

Le sorcier sursauta et jura en lâchant précipitamment Jack, qui se tint l'épaule un instant en se tournant vers lui, le regard effaré.

\- Merde, putain, Jack ! Ne pas surprendre quiconque avec la soirée qu'on vient de passer ! Clama le sorcier en mettant la sécurité sur son arme.

Jack ne fit que le regarder en lâchant son épaule, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Tu-Tu es blessé ?! S'inquiéta l'immortel et Ianto fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Ianto, tu es couvert de sang !

Ce dernier frissonna et se passa une main sur la joue, sentant le sang coagulé accroché la pulpe de ses doigts. Il grimaça et détourna le regard en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Pas le mien, répéta-t-il machinalement.

Il tressaillit à peine quand Jack attrapa délicatement le côté de son visage pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où sont les autres ? S'enquit-il en faisant passer son regard sur lui, cherchant des plaies.

\- Ils sont à l'intérieur, ils vont bien. Et les cannibales - parce que ce sont des cannibales, oui, rien d'alien - ont été neutralisés.

Le sorcier se défit délicatement de la poigne du Capitaine et sourit. Pas son sourire habituel, un sourire un peu crispé, ne réussissant pas à remettre son masque.

\- Je dois vous prévenir que ce n'est pas beau à voir, Monsieur, susurra-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Jack le regarda sans mot dire puis s'avança pour presser son avant-bras, lui disant clairement d'un regard de faire attention et de ne pas bouger, qu'il revenait très vite, puis disparu dans la maison.

Malgré le conseil non verbal, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, du Capitaine, Ianto s'éloigna un peu en croisant les bras sur son torse, la frayeur que Jack lui avait faite, le mettant sur ses gardes. Tous ses sens étaient tournés vers la forêt, juste au cas où.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par le Capitaine qui resta à ses côtés un instant sans rien dire.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas très joli à voir, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix neutre.

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser, c'était de la légitime défense, souligna-t-il.

Jack leva les mains en se tournant vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. J'ai vu les cadavres, j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait, et Tosh m'a dit que tu lui avais permit de s'enfuir.

Il le regarda et soupira.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de mettre en doute tes paroles sur le fait que tu ais participé à la guerre... Mais si je ne t'avais pas cru, ce qu'il y a l'intérieur m'aurait convaincu, déclara-t-il.

Ianto sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir à nouveau à faire ça, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Jack posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et la pressa.

\- Je n'avais apparemment pas vraiment... réalisé jusque là. Comment... Tu gères la chose ? Les choses ?

Ianto réfléchit un instant et laissa un sourire mauvais étirer ses lèvres.

\- C'était il y a presque dix ans. J'ai eut le temps de faire la paix avec ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que j'avais dû faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers la maison et l'abattoir où l'équipe de Torchwood était toujours.

\- Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça avait laissé autant de traces...

Jack ne dit rien, ne comprenant sûrement que trop bien, ayant participé aux guerres mondiales du côté Moldu. Il savait la laideur, il connaissait le devoir à faire, même si c'était moche.

\- Jack... Murmura Ianto alors que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrait. Tu sais que ça ne peut pas rester aux mains de Torchwood.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais ça ne peut pas revenir à la police non plus, continua le sorcier en le regardant.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Jack en le regardant.

Ianto soupira et se frotta la nuque alors que les voix de l'équipe leur parvenait, qui se rapprochait pour les rejoindre.

\- Parce qu'à l'intérieur, j'ai utilisé des sorts... qui ont été inventé, ou du moins répandu que pendant la guerre. Et les moldus utilisent toujours les mêmes mots clés dans leur rapports. C'est comme ça que les Aurors trouvaient les mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés à l'époque et comment ils traquent les néo-mangemorts. Dans tous les cas, les Aurors vont reprendre l'affaire et je n'ai pas très envie de voir d'anciennes connaissances débarqués en grandes pompes au Hub pour enquêter et réaliser que ce n'était que moi, expliqua-t-il rapidement avant que les autres ne les rejoignent.

\- Jack ! Clama Gwen en attrapant son bras. Tu ne peux pas-

\- Gwen, tais-toi s'il-te-plait ! Rétorqua Jack en lui jetant un rapide regard avant de concentrer toute son attention sur Ianto. Tu veux les appeler tout de suite ?

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et soupira.

\- Ça serait plus facile. L'affaire serait rapidement prise en charge et on aura pas besoin de s'attarder trop ici parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne vais plus jamais refaire de camping avant au moins des siècles, grogna-t-il.

Jack hocha la tête en comprenant.

\- J'aurais bien fait venir U.N.I.T. pour s'occuper de ça, moi, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

\- Comment ça, on ne garde pas l'affaire ? Intervient Gwen en fronçant les sourcils. Jack-

Ianto soupira très fort pour lui couper la chique, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Vous avez votre téléphone, Monsieur ? Ils nous ont prit les notre et j'ignore où ils les ont mit.

Jack fouilla dans les poches de son manteau avant de lui tendre son mobile, plissant des yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient être là rapidement ? S'enquit le gérant de Torchwood.

\- Il y a une des bases de commandement à moins d'une demie-heure d'ici. Ils seront là dans dix, expliqua Ianto en se penchant sur l'appareil.

Ce qui n'était pas vrai du tout. Mais ils allaient sans aucun doute transplaner et qui sait, peut-être même utiliser des véhicules moldus. Surtout si Ianto demandait à ce que U.N.I.T. vienne en renfort militaire.

Composant un numéro qu'il n'avait jamais su oublié, il entra le code pour accéder au secrétariat - aha, le secrétariat, le mot était presque mignon pour ce que c'était réellement - et porta l'appareil à son oreille, commençant déjà à sentir les retombées de l'adrénaline sous la forme d'une douleur légère derrière ses yeux. A côté de lui, sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, parce que  _duh'_ , c'était presque trop commun pour qu'il s'y attarde, Gwen pestait auprès de Jack à propos de ce que Ianto avait osé faire à l'intérieur.

\- Tu aurais préféré quoi ?! Qu'ils nous bouffent ? Intervient Owen en lui crachant presque au visage.

\- Ianto a tué des gens ! De vrais gens, qui avaient sûrement une famille-

\- Des cannibales, Gwen ! Des ca-nni-baaaaleuh ! Tu penses vraiment que tu aurais su les raisonner ?!

\- Je-

-  _Bienvenu chez le service client d'Orange, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Ianto roula un instant des yeux, amusé par la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il voyait parfaitement Pansy faire la secrétaire ennuyée au téléphone, un chewing-gum dans la bouche en lisant un cosmos ou en se refaisant les ongles. Une parfaite caricature... Et une parfaite couverture.

\- Ici l'Agent Spécial L.N.F. Ianto Jones, Code SMW01.04. J'ai besoin d'une équipe de nettoyeurs sur ma position exacte le plus rapidement possible.

Il se tut et ravala un juron, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse demander, un écran était devant ses yeux, tendu par son amie.

\- Toshiko Sato, vous êtes la femme de la situation, la remercia-t-il avec une courbette avant de regarder leur coordonnées GPS. Au 51 degrés Nord, 52 minutes et 01.17 secondes et 03 degrés Ouest, 34 minutes, et 33.55 secondes. Je suis avec trois NM, ainsi que le Capitaine Jack Harkness. J'aurais aussi besoin que la section spéciale de U.N.I.T. vienne en soutien, on est... En territoire hostile, que je viens de rendre clair, mais n'empêche.

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira dramatiquement.

\- Et Parkinson, par pitié, si tu pouvais nous envoyer un hélico et des vêtements propres parce que vraiment, j'ai du sang partout et tu sais que je déteste ça.

-  _Bonjour à toi aussi, Londubat. Tu nous manques à Londres, et je n'ai même pas le droit un petit bonjour, rien du tout ? Vraiment ? Je suis déçue de toi. Gryffondor de pacotille_.

Ianto leva les yeux vers le ciel en ravalant une plainte.

\- Bonjour Pansy ; vous aussi vous me manquez bien que je me porte à merveille sans ta voix de crécelle à mes oreilles à tout instant. Je me plais à Cardiff, merci beaucoup ; Torchwood, c'est génial - bon, c'est bon, je peux avoir mes agents, maintenant ?

-  _Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ils étaient en route avant même que tu finisses tes requêtes, ils seront là dans 5 minutes ; et l'hélicoptère part de Cardiff et sera là dans 7. Est-ce que tu aurais le nouveau numéro de Draco, pendant que je t'ai ?_

Ianto retira le téléphone de son oreille pour le regarder, abasourdi, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-  _Eh, que veux-tu. La transition avec la technologie du monde moldue n'a pas été simple, j'ai paumé son numéro ! Et comme ça jase de partout et qu'apparemment, tu as emménagé avec lui et son Jules, autant que j'en profite pendant que je t'ai._

\- Mais tuuuuu te débrouilles, ma vieille ! Lâcha Ianto en écartant les bras. Je viens de faire face à une dizaine de cannibales qui m'ont volé mon portable, tu crois vraiment que je connais le numéro de Draco par cœur ?! Si tu veux lui parler, tu fais comme d'antan, tu lui envoies une lettre ! Lâcha-t-il, un peu submergé par la situation.

-  _Maiiiiis, ça va mettre des jooours à arriver, et ça va mettre des semaines pour avoir une réponse !_

\- Eh bien t'appelles Harry, et tu te débrouilles, ma grande ! Ne me dis pas que de ton superbe poste où tu as accès à tous l'état, tu ne peux pas trouver notre ligne fixe ? Tu es futée et rusée, je suis sûre que tu sauras comment te dépatouiller.

-  _Rabat-joie !_ Clama-t-elle.

\- À la prochaine, Vipère.

-  _Va crever, Chat de gouttière !_

Ianto gronda et raccrocha violemment avant de fusiller le mobile du regard.

\- Non, non, tu ne m'avais pas manqué, grognasse, cracha-t-il.

Elle était forte, cette vipère. Très forte, parce qu'en le saoulant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient encore à l'école, elle avait réussit à détourner son esprit assez efficacement, calmant sa panique - Bah oui, il n'était plus paniqué, il était énervé !

Il allait tué Pansy Parkinson un jour, et faire disparaître son corps. Très minutieusement, parce que sinon, duh, Draco allait le tuer à son tour.

\- Ianto ?

Le sorcier grommela en relevant le nez de l'appareil pour tomber sur son équipe qui le fixait sans mot dire, tous à un différent stade de surprise. Ianto grommela encore un instant sur cette vipère à tête de bouledogue et tendit le téléphone à Jack et le GPS à Toshiko - allez savoir d'où elle l'avait sortit plus tôt.

\- Alors ? S'enquit Jack, les sourcils foncés.

\- Alors les Agents sont en route, ils seront là dans quatre minutes. Et un hélico débarque dans 6, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

\- Très bien... je te laisse faire la liaison alors, hm ? Demanda le Capitaine avec un regard entendu.

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- J'ignore qui va arriver. Mais oui, je me doute bien que c'est moi qui m'y colle, c'est moi qui ai insisté de toute manière, alors...

\- OK, stop, pouce ! On arrête deux secondes ! Intervient Gwen en secouant les mains. Quand la police débarque,  _je_  ferais la liaison.

Ianto la regarda, impassible.

\- Non, Gwen, répondit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et renifla.

\- Ianto mon mignon, entre nous deux, qui a été flic, hm ? Railla-t-elle. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Le sorcier la regarda et lâcha un rire jaune et amer.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ?

\- Excuse-moi ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Cooper. Depuis que tu as commencé à travaillé à Torchwood, est-ce qu'une seule fois tu as eu affaire à la police ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui mets au point des histoires vraisemblables pour les rapports des officiers de la loi qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement ? Enchaîna Ianto. Non. Depuis que tu travailles avec nous, tu ne fais que courir sur le terrain en pensant que ça suffit. Eh bien, flash news ma grande, ce n'est qu'un tiers du travail. Ça a toujours été moi la liaison avec les locaux et les forces de l'ordre, et ce n'est pas parce que tu en as soudainement décidé autrement pour aujourd'hui que ça va se faire, d'accord ? Alors tu vas être gentille, et tu vas aller gentiment t'asseoir sur la souche d'arbre qu'il y a là et laisser les adultes gérer la situation, d'accord ?

L'ancienne policière était aussi rouge qu'une betterave, visible malgré la pénombre. Les rares sources de lumière du village ne rendaient pas justice à Gwen et son visage se déforma dans une grimace pleine de haine, les ombres l'enlaidissant avec brio, reflétant la noirceur son cœur.

\- Alors écoute moi bien, petite merde, cracha-t-elle, pleine de venin. Le massacre qu'il y a là-dedans, c'est toi qui l'y a mit. Tu es celui qui a tué tous ces pauvres gens, c'est de ta faute, alors c'est toi qui va fermer ta gueule et nous laisser nettoyer ta merde !

\- Gwen Cooper ! Cria Jack en faisant un pas vers eux, visiblement énervé.

Mais Ianto n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle pensait être... quoi ? Puissante ? Intimidante ? Elle n'avait clairement jamais fait face à Hermione Granger. Ou pire : Ginny Weasley. Le sorcier ne se laissa aucunement intimider et fit plutôt un pas vers elle, laissant un sourire vicieux étirer ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me coûtera pas plus de rajouter ton corps aux leurs, intéressée peut-être ? Susurra-t-il d'un air sombre.

Toshiko intervient alors, venant se mettre entre eux et fut bien vite rejoint par Jack et Owen, le premier attrapant le bras de Ianto pour le faire reculer, faisant barrage de son corps, et le second tirant Gwen par le coude.

\- Très bien vous deux, maintenant on se calme ! Clama celle qui était pourtant la plus douce d'entre eux tous, bénie soit l'âme pure de Toshiko. On est fatigué, il est tard, il faut se calmer maintenant. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ce soir, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de s'engueuler dans l'instant, au risque de dire des choses qu'on pourrait regretter !

Ianto était à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui dire la vérité en face, à cette gougnafière, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Des bruits de moteurs leur parvinrent et des SUV banalisés, deux très exactement, déboulèrent jusqu'à eux. Là, Ianto se permit de fermer les yeux quelques instants pour soupirer doucement. Des portes claquèrent et Ianto se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de les voir en avance, marmonna-t-il pas assez discrètement et tout le monde l'entendit.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé à ce que l'on soit rapide, ou non ? Clama une voix enjouée et Ianto roula des yeux sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ? Rétorqua-t-il un peu plus fort et il n'eut à peine le temps de faire un pas, avant d'être engloutis dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon frère, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ianto ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi, Seamus, répondit-il avec un sourire enfouis contre son épaule.

Seamus Finnigan - l'Agent Spécial Finnigan - se détacha mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules, tout sourire.

\- Eh bah mon pauvre vieux, t'as une sale gueule.

\- Ouais, eh bah vu la soirée que j'ai vécu, essaye de ne pas te salir, veux-tu ? Rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Je me doute. Bon, quelle est la situation ? S'enquit le capitaine du détachement des Aurors, se glissant dans son rôle comme Cendrillon dans sa pantoufle.

Ianto se redressa lui aussi, jetant un coup d'œil aux trois autres Aurors et aux deux Langues de Plombs qu'il y avait derrière Seamus, les reconnaissant tous et les saluant d'un signe de tête alors qu'ils le saluaient d'un signe de respect - officiellement, il était plus gradé qu'eux, ce qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais heureusement que Harry n'était pas là, ça aurait été la débandade...

\- On attend pas U.N.I.T ? S'enquit Ianto en fronçant les sourcils.

Seamus croisa les bras sur son torse en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Môssieur s'est plaint d'avoir été appelé en plein nuit par, et je le cite "  _Le dégingandé en kilt qui nous a lâchement abandonné pour aller faire mumuse avec des bidules qui clignotent_  " et a décidé d'au moins se payer le voyage en hélico. Il n'avait qu'a être à l'heure, il prendra le briefing en route ! Rétorqua-t-il avec une grimace supérieur.

Ianto ravala un ricanement. Ces deux-là, pas croyable...

\- Bon. Alors pour faire cours, ce village a totalement été rayé de la carte.

\- Et au vu de ton état, rien d'environnemental ?

\- Exact. Et malgré le fait que Torchwood a voulu prendre l'affaire, rien à voir.

\- Notre spécialité ?

\- Non.

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

\- Aloooors...

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus civils, crois-moi.

\- Tuerie de masse ?

\- Pire. Cannibales.

Un silence lui répondit alors que Seamus clignait des paupières.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air ?

\- Eh bien moi qui pensait avoir tout vu... Soupira l'Auror en se passant une main sur son crâne à peine chevelu.

\- En effet. Il va donc falloir nettoyer la région, trouver les familles et les mettre au courant, faire un communiqué...

\- De quoi tu as besoin d'autre ? S'enquit l'autre sorcier en jetant un coup d'œil à son équipe, sous-entendu "  _Est-ce qu'on doit en obliviaté quelques uns dans le lot ?_  ".

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, le bruit de l'hélicoptère se fit entendre, qui se posa dans le champs derrière la maison et le détachement des Aurors furent rejoint par deux militaires lourdement armés et un caporal bien décoré, mais non pas moins armé.

\- Agent Spécial Finnigan, Agent Spécial Jones, les salua ce dernier avec un hochement de tête.

\- Caporal Zabini, sourit Ianto en lui serrant la main, arrachant un sourire à l'ancien Serpentard.

Seamus, lui, ne fit que renifler en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Il y avait du monde sur la route, rétorqua du tac-o-tac Zabini en lui envoyant un sourire mielleux.

Ianto soupira mais ne pu s'empêcher d'être amusé.

\- OK les garçons, on s'arrête là. Zabini, toi et ton équipe serez mis à jour par l'équipe de Finnegan. Moi, il faut vraiment que j'aille me changer ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Mais avant cela... Intervient Seamus.

Ianto le regarda et l'Auror désigna discrètement l'équipe de Torchwood.

\- Oh. Euh, je me suis occupé des ravisseurs... Seuls. Pour résumer...

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je pense qu'au moins la moitié du village est à l'intérieur, ainsi que dix cannibales confirmés. J'en ai gardé un en vie pour l'interroger, je pense que ça, Torchwood peut s'en occuper. Mais j'ignore s'il y en a plus. Alors il va falloir ratisser le village pour trouver ou des survivants, ou d'autres ravisseurs, ou même encore d'autres... garde-manger...

Ianto se secoua et Zabini l'observa.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ? S'enquit-il en plissant des yeux.

\- Oh, pas besoin, quand tu auras mis les pieds là-dedans, tu comprendras tout de suite. En tout cas, j'espère que vos hommes ont le cœur bien accroché...

Il s'arrêta un instant et observa les deux chefs d'unités.

\- Dites-moi les gars, pourquoi c'est moi qui est en train de faire votre boulot, déjà ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il s'inquiéta d'autant plus quand Zabini ET Finnigan lui envoyèrent l'exacte même sourire canaille.

\- Vous travaillez ensembles depuis trop longtemps, soupira-t-il.

Seamus aboya un rire puis reprit très vite son sérieux pour se tourner vers ses hommes, imités par Zabini, les Aurors et les militaires furent mélangés pour aller ratisser le village pendant que les deux commandants restaient s'occuper du garde-manger. De l'abattoir... De  _ça_ , dans la maison, où Ianto s'était défoulé.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Jack, qui avait eut la bonne idée de laisser Ianto gérer tout cela, se rapprocha et que Seamus et Blaise le regardèrent.

\- Messieurs...

\- Capitaine Jack Harkness, je présume ? S'enquit Seamus avec un sourire avenant.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et l'Auror lui tendit la main.

\- Agent Spécial Seamus Finnigan, se présenta-t-il. Commandant de ce détachement particulier.

\- Enchanté.

\- Caporal Blaise Zabini, c'est un plaisir... Oui, vraiment, susurra Zabini en faisant passer son regard sur le corps du Capitaine Harkness.

Ce dernier regarda l'ancien serpentard, surpris mais amusé, et lâcha son sourire colgate le plus accrocheur qu'il avait en stock.

\- Mais c'est un plaisir tout autant partagé, très cher. Le treillis vous va à-

\- OK, très bien, qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer là, exactement ?!

Ianto ferma les yeux et soupira.

Elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer elle, de temps en temps ?!

Seamus tourna vers elle un regard surprit.

\- Excusez-moi ? S'étonna-t-il, sûrement peu habitué à autant d'insubordination.

Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une civile, et Ianto avait envie de tendre les bras vers elle en prenant un air burlesque, l'air de dire "  _Voyez ?! Voyez avec_ _ **quoi**_ _je dois travailler_ _ **tous les jours**_ _?_  "

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là, qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi ce n'est pas la police qui s'occupe de cette affaire ? Tonna-t-elle en bombant le torse, les bras croisés dessus et... Est-ce que c'était une plaie qu'il y avait dans son abdomen ?

Cette idiote était blessée, et elle trouvait encore le moyen d'ouvrir sa grande gueule ?! Mais comment faisait-elle ?!

\- Et... Vous êtes, Miss ? Susurra Seamus avec un sourire serpentard.

-  _Agent_  Gwen Cooper, déclara-t-elle en soulignant bien le  _agent_.

\- Hmhm. C'est donc vous, oui... Niveau d'accréditation ? Continua l'Auror sans se défaire de son sourire.

Gwen perdit son air farouche, clignant des yeux comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Euh... Pardon ?

\- Niveau d'accréditation et de sécurité ? Poussa Seamus en faisant exprès de prendre un air ennuyé, presque... exaspéré ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, celui de Torchwood habituel - Jack !

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais Jack n'allait clairement pas l'aider. Il la fixait d'un regard froid, glacial, tentant visiblement de se contenir alors qu'elle transgressait toutes les règles qu'elle n'avait prit le temps d'apprendre, et ce devant une autre agence gouvernementale en plus de cela. Il était livide, mortifié, et Ianto ne pouvait que le comprendre : Il avait - peut-être par inadvertance, vraiment - espionné la discussion qu'il avait eut avec elle en lui disant clairement qu'elle avait par de nombreuses fois outrepassé les règles et qu'au prochain faux pas, ça pourrait être le dernier et-

Oh, étaient-ils en train d'assister aux dernières heures de Gwen Cooper au sein de Torchwood ? Un petit Neville dans le grand Ianto se mit à danser une gigue de bonheur.

\- Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas suffisant,  _mademoiselle_ , termina Seamus en soulignant le mademoiselle, lui réfutant son statut d'Agent.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand une voix pleine de fureur contenue la coupa, une simple phrase sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, et c'était sûrement ça, la plus grande menace.

\- Gwen Cooper, maintenant ça suffit, souffla Jack en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.

Elle prit la mouche et se mit à bouder... A bouder, face à deux représentant légaux de deux organisations gouvernementales assez puissantes - non mais là, elle le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement, vraiment.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Capitaine Harkness, mais il va falloir apprendre à tenir un peu mieux vos gens, intervient Zabini d'une voix sirupeuse, posant sur Gwen ce regard supérieur qui avait Ô combien mit mal à l'aise le petit Neville dans le temps, et qui n'avait rien perdu de son éclat, puisqu'elle sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même.

\- Oui... Souffla Jack en se tournant vers lui, essayant de ne pas lui balancer dessus son humeur exécrable. Je sais... c'est en cours. Toutes mes excuses pour l'insubordination dont elle fait preuve.

\- Jack-

Ce fut Owen qui la bâillonna et Toshiko qui la tira plus loin, jurant en japonais. La gifle qu'elle lui infligea fut commentée par Zabini d'un joli sifflement.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, vos gens ne sont peut-être pas si mal, ricana le Caporal en croisant les bras, les regardant retourner auprès d'eux, Gwen à deux pas à l'écart, encore troublée de la baffe qu'elle venait de se prendre.

\- Oui, après tout j'ai Ianto dans mon équipe, déclara Jack avec un sourire dirigé vers ledit sorcier, un de ses sourires bien particulier. C'est pratiquement le meilleur.

\- Pratiquement ?! S'offusqua Finnigan et Zabini d'une seule et même voix.

\- Non non, pas pratiquement, déclara Seamus en secouant la main. Ianto est sans aucun doute le meilleur, parce que Ianto est l'un des nôtre, et puis c'est tout !

\- Je ne désespère pas de le recruter à U.N.I.T. quand il réalisera qu'avec nous, on s'amuse beaucoup plus qu'à Torchwood, déclara Zabini en envoyant un regard entendu à Ianto.

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! S'il quitte Torchwood, il reviendra à la Section Spéciale, et puis c'est tout ! Rétorqua Seamus en envoyant à son collège un regard noir.

\- Ouiii eh bah Ianto décidera de lui-même, parce que Ianto est un grand garçon, mais un grand garçon qui est en ce moment même encore couvert de sang, alors celui qui m'a ramener des fringues propres gagne un bon point, railla ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. Et sérieusement, les gars... Pour un Caporal de U.N.I.T. et pour un Commandant du Détachement Spécial, vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins, aucun de vous n'est encore passé à l'action, je dois encore faire votre boulot ? Se plaignit-il.

Les deux hommes noires se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de hausser les épaules de concert. Ianto soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Bande de gamins, on est plus à l'école, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant, sûr que quelque chose avait été apporté pour lui dans un des SUV des Aurors.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Seamus en profita pour se tourner vers Jack, le regard flamboyant.

\- Vous êtes bien conscient, Capitaine, que si quelque chose arrive à l'Agent Spécial Ianto Jones alors qu'il est sous votre commandement, vous aurez la moitié du pays à vos trousses, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra-t-il d'un air entendu.

Zabini surenchérit avec une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

\- Et sans aucun doute les meilleurs assassins de notre partie du monde. Vous voyez parfaitement de quoi je parle. Parce que Ianto fait partie des nôtres, et que l'on se protège, chez nous.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Owen qui eut le courage de poser la question.

\- Et quand vous dites chez vous, vous parlez... Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

\- Et vous êtes ? S'enquit Zabini en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- ... Docteur Owen Harper, Monsieur.

Le  _Monsieur_ arracha un rapide sourire à Zabini qui renifla.

\- Que croyez-vous, Docteur Harper. Le MI6 viendra après vous, et vous ne le réaliserez que bien trop tard.

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard, murmura Seamus dans un souffle, les deux hommes arborant des regards et des sourires similaires.

Des sourires qui ne prévoyaient rien de bon à ceux qui oseraient ne serait-ce que penser à se mettre au travers de leur chemin.

.*.

\- Aloooors... Le MI6.

Ianto soupira en posant le sac d'équipement à côté du bureau de Toshiko, qui se préparait pour aller se nettoyer un minimum dans les sanitaires du Hub.

\- Oui, Owen, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu connais... Genre, personnellement, des agents du MI6.

\- Et n'oublie pas le Caporal Zabini, qui est à U.N.I.T, intervient Toshiko en les regardant, plus si sûre de vouloir louper cette conversation.

Ianto sourit paisiblement en les regardant.

\- D'où tu connais du si beau monde, toi ? S'enquit ensuite Owen en plissant des yeux, se rapprochant avec un air faussement menaçant.

\- J'ai des contacts, s'amusa le sorcier en le voyant furieusement chercher.

\- Mais... Tu passes tout ton temps dans les Archives, tu ne peux pas avoir tant de contacts que ça, avec qui ? Avec quoi ?

Le sorcier soupira en roulant des yeux, une partie de lui amusée par la situation, l'autre partie un peu mal à l'aise de voir du coin de l'œil Gwen le fixer furieusement sans rien dire, espérant être discrète.

\- Owen, dit-il délicatement, comme contant une histoire à un enfant plutôt turbulent et peu attentif. Réfléchit un peu deux secondes.

Le silence s'attarda dans le Hub et Ianto se demanda pendant un instant ce que pouvait bien faire Jack dans son bureau, où il s'y était enfermé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Est-ce que... D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'était pas si à l'aise qu'il avait voulu le faire croire, avec ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ? Est-ce qu'il remettait en cause la position de Ianto au sein de Torchwood après avoir vu ce que le sorcier était capable de faire - et il n'avait tué que deux des cannibales avec la magie, les autres quasiment à mains nues ?

\- Non, sérieusement, je ne vois pas, répondit enfin le docteur.

Ianto le regarda et secoua lentement la tête, comme déçu de son comportement.

\- Si je connais aussi bien le Caporal Blaise Zabini et le Commandant du détachement spécial Seamus Finnigan... C'est parce que j'ai fait mes classes avec eux, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, il ne servait plus à rien de dissimuler ce genre de choses, autant jeter le pavé dans la marre et voir ce qui allait en sortir.

Et peut-être que ça allait en faire réfléchir quelques uns...

Owen le regarda avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Noooon...

\- Si, insista Ianto avec un sourire.

\- Mais nooon, tu peux pas être du MI6 ! Pas un foutus espion ! Clama le Docteur en levant les mains.

Ianto ne fit que croiser les mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais tu passes ton temps dans les Archives ! Tu n'es même pas un Agent de Terrain ! Et... Tu fais le café...

\- Oui. Je ne suis quasiment jamais sortit sur le terrain, ici... Mais à Torchwood I, j'étais agent de terrain, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Puis il sourit doucement sans quitter Owen du regard.

\- Et Owen, tu es Docteur. Pourtant, c'est moi qui prépare ton café. Et as-tu la moindre petite idée à quel point il serait simple pour moi de déposer quelques gouttes de belladone dans ta boisson sans que tu ne le réalises, ou alors bien trop tard ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de susurrer.

Owen le regarda et fut secoué d'un violent frisson.

\- Whooo. Je... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais faire peur... Termina-t-il par avouer.

Ianto haussa les épaules pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, depuis que je suis à Torchwood III, il n'y a aucune raison pour moi que j'use de cette partie de mon travail. Mise à part... Tout à l'heure, rappela-t-il avec une grimace.

Avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse réagir à ses paroles, la porte du bureau de Jack s'ouvrit et il en sortit pour les rejoindre.

\- Allez, les enfants. Ça a été une longue journée. Rentrez chez vous, souffla-t-il d'un air fatigué.

Owen hocha vivement la tête et prit ses affaires, près à partir, et Ianto décida qu'il allait resté un peu pour débriefer à chaud la soirée. Il eut un peu mal au cœur en voyant Jack s'approcher de Gwen pour attraper son coude et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, surtout quand elle sourit vers lui, un regard de pur adoration sur les traits.

De nouveau invisible pour beaucoup, il regarda Gwen et Jack quitter le Hub... enfin, invisible, mais pas pour tout le monde, puisqu'il se retrouva à sursauter quand Toshiko posa sa main sur son épaule. Avant même qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il y avait, elle l'avait attiré contre elle.

\- Qu'importe ce que tu as fait, Ianto. Tu nous a sauvés ce soir, merci beaucoup. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Ianto se figea contre elle.

\- On ne sais pas trop ce qui aurait pu se passer...

\- Oui, peut-être, mais je ne veux pas y penser. Tu m'as permis de m'enfuir, et je ne l'oublierais jamais, déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Elle se détacha et lui embrassa fermement la joue.

\- Merci, Ian, murmura-t-elle, puis elle aussi fut partie.

Ianto se retrouva donc seul dans le Hub, qui lui semblait bien grand, peu accueillant. Il savait que lui aussi devait rentrer chez lui, parce qu'il avait été le premier à le déclarer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il n'avait pas le courage de bouger.

Avant toute chose, il alla se décrasser. Toshiko n'était finalement pas allé prendre de douche avant de rentrer chez elle, se débarbouillant juste le visage, mais Ianto en avait besoin. Malgré l'eau qu'il avait invoqué de retour dans le village, qu'il avait utilisé pour au moins se nettoyer le visage et les mains de tout le sang, et malgré les vêtements que oui, Seamus lui avait apporté, il avait besoin de plus.

Oui, peut-être qu'il resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu sous l'eau chaude, mais il en avait besoin pour ne pas se perdre dans quelques souvenirs peu agréables. Il n'avait été que trop souvent couvert de sang et de crasse sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser avant plusieurs heures, voire même quelques jours. La domesticité d'une douche bien chaude et agréable avait longtemps été un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre durant la guerre.

Sans aucune pudeur, et qu'importe s'il y avait des caméras de sécurité qui pouvaient enregistrer, il sortit des sanitaires de Torchwood seulement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches et alla dans les Archives. Là, il trouva des affaires de rechange qu'il avait eut l'habitude de déposer ici quand, un an auparavant alors qu'Owen pratiquait une autopsie sur un Alien retrouvé mort dans les rues de Cardiff, la dépouille avait explosé et les avaient tous couvert d'une substance visqueuse impossible à retirer et surtout, malodorante.

Ça n'avait rien de ses habits habituels, mais c'était confortable et rassurant. Un pantalon sorcier en tissus léger qui portait un charme de chaleur pour palier à la fraîcheur du Hub, et le Pull de madame Weasley, rouge sombre avec un N jaune - pas doré, mais jaune comme les Poufsouffle, Molly lui glissant à l'oreille que sa loyauté envers ses amis aurait pu faire honneur à cette maison si elle n'avait pas été aussi farouche qu'un lion enragé.

Remontant dans la pièce principale, il se prépara un café en baillant, décidant qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait encore travailler un peu. Il était encore trop excité pour s'endormir, ses défenses mentales encore trop fragiles pour qu'il se permette d'aller se coucher, au risque de passer une mauvaise nuit et de n'avoir aucun repos, trop hanté par des cauchemars.

Il aurait bien prit une potion de sommeil, mais il n'avait que trop utilisé cette technique, et s'il n'en était pas devenu accrocs, il s'était en quelque sorte immunisé contre ses effets pourtant bienfaiteurs.

Alors oui. Armé de son café et d'un bloc note, il alla s'installer dans la salle de conférence pour pouvoir travailler. L'odeur d'eau un peu croupie l'enveloppa, les relents forts de café dansaient jusqu'a ses narines alors que Myfanwy se posait sur la passerelle en fer. Elle s'avança gauchement, ses ailes trop grandes glissant par terre jusqu'à Ianto. Il se plongea dans la rédaction de son rapport sur cette étrange journée, s'abrutissant de travail pour ne plus avoir à penser.

Il ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi, penché sur ses feuilles dispersées devant lui, noircissant et censurant certains passages, les retravaillant ensuite, le tout avec un approvisionnement presque infini de café grâce à son thermos toujours chaud, et la grosse tête de Myfanwy posée sur ses jambes ; mais quand les lumières et l'alarme du Hub retentit dans le silence, annonçant l'ouverture de la porte, il se redressa et sa nuque et son dos craquèrent douloureusement.

Fermant les yeux, le sorcier gémit d'inconfort alors que Myfanwy donnait un coup de... bec ? dans son abdomen, il posa sa main sur son crâne rugueux et l'oiseau préhistorique lui envoya une vague d'émotion brute et animale de calme, inquiète qu'elle était pour son humain préféré.

\- Ianto ? Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

Ce dernier se redressa et sourit à Jack, qui les observait de l'entrée de la salle de conférence, le regard surpris posé sur Myfanwy qui se blottissait toujours contre les jambes de Ianto, la tête pressée contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'elle fait là ?

\- Myfanwy voulait me tenir compagnie, hein ma grande ? Souffla Ianto en grattant ses ongles sur la carapace de l'oiseau, qui lâcha un doux cri.

Elle se pressa un instant contre sa main avant de se redresser et Jack se poussa pour la laisser se dandiner hors de la pièce afin qu'elle puisse ouvrir ses ailes et prendre son envol.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi... tactile, commenta l'immortel.

\- Oui, elle évite de le faire quand il y a du monde. Après tout, ce serait difficile à expliquer qu'un oiseau préhistorique s'est lié à moi. Dans le sens où elle est mon familier.

Jack le regarda et haussa un sourcil. Ianto leva les mains.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, ça s'est fait naturellement, expliqua-t-il. Et quand je l'ai réalisé, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je refuserais un lien de familier avec elle, ça ne change rien à mon quotidien.

Jack sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Tu es plein de surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta-t-il en entrant dans la salle.

Ianto haussa les épaules et se redressa pour s'étirer, soupirant en jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était seul dans le Hub.

\- Bon. Mon rapport est fait, je n'aurais plus qu'à le taper à l'ordinateur, Monsieur.

\- Tu aurais dû rentrer et te reposer, déclara Jack en le regardant se redresser et rassembler ses affaires.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules en sortant, suivit par Jack, les mains dans les poches et son long manteau sous le bras.

\- Je n'aurais sans aucun doute pas réussi à me reposer, pas après cette soirée. Il fallait d'abord que je me calme par moi-même, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Jack ne dit rien en le suivant mais ne l'accompagna pas dans les Archives alors que Ianto allait déposer ses brouillons de rapport dans son bureau. Quand il retourna dans la pièce principale, près à partir, il ne pensait pas que Jack serait toujours là. Il avait pensé que le directeur de Torchwood serait aller se coucher, ou au moins dans son bureau après cette longue après midi, mais rien du tout, bien au contraire. Jack était toujours là, la hanche pressée contre le bureau de Gwen, les mains négligemment glissées dans ses poches.

Curieux, Ianto s'approcha - parce qu'il n'y avait pas cent cinquante mille raisons qui aurait retenu Jack hors de ses appartements.

\- Ce sera tout, Monsieur ? S'enquit le sorcier en le regardant.

Jack esquissa un sourire et tendit le bras vers lui pour tirer doucement sur le tissus du pull.

\- Je crois que... je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... je ne sais pas, domestique, déclara-t-il avec un brin de rire dans la voix.

Ianto fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- N'osez pas critiquer les pulls chauds et confortables de madame Weasley !

\- Pas du tout, Ianto, je n'oserais jamais. Déjà parce que tu es adorable là-dedans...

Le sorcier se sentit rougir légèrement et eut du mal à ne pas s'enterrer un peu plus dans les grosses mailles du pull pour s'y cacher, et Jack se redressa en tirant sur le dit pull pour le faire approcher.

\- Mais disons que... c'est un très grand contraste par rapport à comment tu étais tout à l'heure, termina l'immortel avec un sourire ravageur.

Ianto se racla la gorge en posant ses mains sur le torse de Jack alors que ce dernier le tenait contre lui, une prise lâche pour lui laisser toutes les portes de sortie qu'il désirait.

\- Couvert de sang, de sueurs et de crasse ?

\- Sexy, rétorqua Jack avec une lueur dans le regard.

Ianto cligna des paupières en le regardant, surpris.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

\- Jones Ianto Jones. As-tu la moindre petite idée de ce que  _tu m'as fait_ , tout à l'heure, en remettant Gwen à sa place, en prenant en main la situation, en défendant ton équipe à  _en tuer des cannibales presque à mains nues_  ? Susurra Jack en se tenant tout près du sorcier.

Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres, le cœur battant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hmhm...

Le nez de Jack glissa contre sa joue et Ianto soupira.

\- Vous êtes un  _tease_ , Monsieur... Murmura le sorcier avec un sourire, s'appuyant contre Jack, qui gronda un peu.

\- C'est toi, tout couvert de sang et tout transpirant d'assurance et de puissance,  _est-ce que tu t'es vu_  ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et pouvoir te regarder les mettre à terre les uns après les autres...

Ianto frissonna, le désir se construisant dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Je dois soulever le fait que vous avez des fantasmes... particuliers, Jack, murmura-t-il alors que ce (censuré) de Capitaine de Torchwood évitait consciencieusement ses lèvres.

\- Oh non, Jones Ianto Jones, c'est juste parce que c'est toi, murmura Jack avec un sourire taquin.

\- Par Merlin, vous aurez ma peau, gronda Ianto en lui lançant un regard noir avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser.

Jack - ce (censuré) de (censuré) sur sa (censuré) de (censuré) ne fit que glousser contre ses lèvres en le serrant fermement.

.

Ianto ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir-là.

.*.

Bon, d'accord, il était juste rentré en coup de vent le matin, le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, de laisser un parchemin à Harry et Draco pour leur expliquer la situation de la veille, le fait que 'ouiiii, il avait découché, et alors, hein ? Chut ! ' et que Pansy voulait contacter Draco, avant de retourner rapidement à Torchwood.

Seulement, si au petit matin, Jack avait été d'une humeur merveilleuse - en témoignait l'énorme suçon qu'il y avait dans le col de Ianto, qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler - le petit quart d'heure que Ianto avait prit pour transplaner jusqu'à chez lui puis revenir avait suffit pour qu'il perde toute sa bonne humeur. Quand Ianto rentra dans le Hub, ce fut la première chose qu'il vit : Jack et son visage sombre, le regard mauvais et les vagues de colère qui s'échappaient de lui.

Sans rien montrer, Ianto salua toute l'équipe qui était arrivée entre temps - incroyable d'ailleurs, Gwen était en avance ! - et commença sa routine, ici préparer les cafés pour chacun. Seulement, en apportant sa tasse à Jack, il attrapa plutôt son coude pour le conduire dans son bureau, l'asseoir à sa chaise devant sa tasse et fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-il en croisant les bras tout en le regardant.

Jack fusilla son café du regard en grommelant et porta le liquide chaud à ses lèvres. Il prit une gorgée, soupira de bonheur, et ferma les yeux un instant en se permettant de se détendre.

\- On a un gros problème, murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

Ianto haussa un sourcil parce que, duh', ça il l'avait comprit tout seul. Jack soupira et se redressa, posant ses coudes sur son bureau et se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Gwen est immunisé au Retcon, avoua-t-il.

Le sorcier attendit qu'il développe, mais Jack resta silencieux.

\- Oui, Jack. Ça, on le savait, rien de nouveau... C'est comme ça qu'elle a été repéré, d'ailleurs. Alors quoi ?

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. La dernière fois, sa mémoire avait tout de même été modifiée.

\- ... La dernière fois ?

Ianto se rapprocha et s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau de Jack, comprenant.

\- Tu... Tu as essayé de la retconer hier ? S'étonna-t-il.

L'Immortel hocha la tête.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que quoi ? Je l'avais emmené boire un verre hier, juste comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il. Et qu'après j'étais revenu te sauter ?

\- Non, mais...

Ianto haussa les épaules et Jack soupira.

\- J'espère que tu sais que je n'ai pas couché avec toi hier soir juste parce qu'elle m'a repoussé, hm. Parce que déjà... Non. Et que j'essaye en quelque sorte de te séduire, Jones Ianto Jones.

Ce dernier se sentit rougir et ravala un grognement.

\- D'accord... Bien. Vraiment. Alors raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Détourna-t-il la conversation, parce que vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Jack soupira.

\- Je l'ai emmené dans un bar que je savais encore être ouvert et j'ai glissé une dose de recton dans son verre. Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes, qu'elle n'avait pas à te parler de la sorte et encore moins devant de hautes instances d'autres agences comme elle l'avait fait. Elle a insisté sur le fait que tu avais été trop exécutif, que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire... Des inepties habituelles, et je lui ai passé le savon qu'elle méritait. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était viré et que je l'avais retconné... Parce que de toute manière, je parlais à un mur. Elle est partie comme une furie et j'étais soulagé. Je me fichais de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie en se réveillant ce matin sans aucun souvenirs de Torchwood, j'étais juste content que l'on aurait plus affaire à sa présence qui devient nocive.

Il sembla se retenir difficilement d'abattre son poings sur le bureau face à lui.

\- Sauf que voilà, ce matin, la voilà qui débarque comme si de rien n'était, me déclarant clairement qu'elle ne cautionne pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec les cannibales, et je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton désespéré à Ianto.

Ce dernier l'observa avec une grimace.

\- Aïe... Dit-il simplement.

Jack lui envoya un regard faussement noir.

\- Ça ne répond pas du tout à mon dilemme.

Ianto ne fit que sourire, se moquant de Jack.

\- Tu es un petit démon, Ianto, gronda Jack avec tout de même une certaine... Chaleur dans la voix.

Il soupira et reprit une gorgée de café.

\- Bon. Je vais devoir tester de nouveaux dosages alors... Ça va être long jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille, je t'assure, soupira-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Ianto ne fit que se moquer un peu plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _BIM !_
> 
> _MON CHAPITRE PRÉFÉRÉ ! Je l'ai écrit en deux jours, j'étais troooop motivée pour l'écrire *^*_
> 
> _Bon, je n'ai pas revu la série en écrivant cette histoire, seulement les passages que je voulais réécrire. Et sur la page wikipédia, ils disent que cet épisode se passe après l'épisode Marie, et moi je l'ai vu et je m'en suis souvenue dans cet ordre là. Donc ça m'arrange._
> 
> _Dans cet épisode de Torchwood, une policière qui a travaillé avec Gwen lit des rapports de disparition dans la campagne du pays. Elle sait que Torchwood s'occupe des histoires bizarres et les contacts pour voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Jack en profite pour emporter tout le monde dans un road-trip/camping pour resserrer les liens de l'équipe - Gwen trompe son homme avec Owen, parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir Jack, Ianto fait toujours face à la froideur de ses collèges à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, et Jack n'a rien trouvé de mieux. Il veut en profiter pour enqueter sur les disparitions. Le soir venu, alors qu'ils s'éloignent un peu trop de leur campements pour enquêter, ils se font voler la voiture et se séparer pour aller fouiller le village relativement vide. Gwen est avec Owen et Jack, et Ianto est avec Toshiko. Ces deux derniers se font attraper par "quelque chose" et se réveillent dans un sous-sols tandis que de leur côté, les trois autres trouvent une personne du village qui, tellement paniqué, tire sur Gwen dans le ventre. Owen la rafistole et... Et je ne me souviens plus trop, mais ils sont séparer, Jack se retrouvant seul. De retour à Toshiko et Ianto, ils voient arriver une humaine semblant paniquer, et Toshiko qui a en effet prit les choses en mains, lui dit qu'ils peuvent la protéger, qu'il faut juste qu'ils savent ce qui les attaque, tout ça... Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme se pointe, embrasse la femme, et là on apprend/comprend que ce sont eux les psychopathes, qu'il n'y a rien d'alien dans tout ça, ce ne sont que des cannibales. Ianto balance sa tête dans celle de l'homme pour détourner son attention, permettant en effet à Tosh de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, dans la série, Ianto n'est pas un sorcier et se fait marraver la tronche par les cannibales. Tosh se fait rattraper par l'homme tandis qu'un policier trouve Gwen et Owen, sauf qu'il fait partit de la bande des cannibales. Tout ce joli petit monde ramène l'équipe presque complète de Torchwood dans la maison où Ianto est torturé et qui sert de garde manger, avec tous les gens du village les pauvres. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit heureusement, Jack débarque pour sauver la journée, les tuant tous sauf le "chef" qu'il interroge avec Gwen, et... Et ils rentrent tous chez eux._
> 
> _Il me semble. Je me souviens plus ^^'_
> 
> _Eeeenfin voilà._
> 
> _J'aime tellement mieux ma version xD Pansy me fait rire. Blaise aussi. Et Seamus._
> 
> _Ce ne sont que de petits caméos, pas comme Draco, Harry, Teddy ou encore Luna - elle ne va pas tarder, je vous assure - mais ça me fait plaisir de les amener comme ça, pour faire un petit coucou ^^_
> 
> _La semaine prochaine, on a le passage avec Marie. En gros, Toshiko se retrouve avec un artefact qui lui permet de lire dans les pensées des autres, et elle découvre des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer..._
> 
> _Ah, oui. Une dernière chose. Voilà, Gwen, encore une fois._
> 
> _Je vous le répète : Ca ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Pas du tout. Puisque même Jack n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser 8)_
> 
> _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 Je vous dis à_ _jeudi prochain !_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win !_


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiko frissonna en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et au cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. Elle ne croyait pas en ces choses là, l'occultisme... Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se murmurer "  _Et pourquoi pas ?_  " Seulement, elle était une scientifique, sa religion, c'étaient les chiffres et rien d'autres. Et elle travaillait tout les jours à sauvegarder le monde de menaces que la population ne pouvait comprendre, ne pouvait même pas  _envisager_. Était-ce une technologie alien ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ! Mary lui avait dit que ce pendentif était dans sa famille depuis des générations. Les ouvertures de failles n'existaient pas seulement depuis le 21ème siècle, après tout.

Alors, pourquoi pas.

Mais Toshiko se sentait mal de l'avoir sur elle. Une partie d'elle - Oh, une si grande partie d'elle ! - voulait le glisser autour de son cou, parce que si c'était vrai et que ce petit pendentif donnait la capacité de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens, c'était... c'était... Dangereux. Ça, c'était la Tosh scientifique et pragmatique qui se levait. Si c'était une technologie Alien, il fallait que ce soit utilisé avec minutie, étudié et étiqueté avant de prendre la poussière dans les archives.

Mais quel mal cela pouvait-il avoir, hm ? Ce n'était que les pensées de ses amis, de ses collègues, ça n'avait rien d'ultra top secret. Certes, c'était de l'invasion de vie privée, mais...

La jeune asiatique fronça les sourcils un instant et se secoua avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'on ne la regardait pas avant de se plonger de nouveau dans les calculs. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ce genre de choses, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

Elle essayait d'arranger le programme qui leur permettait de prévoir les ouvertures massives de failles. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, elles n'étaient prévenus que deux à trois minutes avant, quelques fois cinq quand ils avaient de la chance, ce n'était pas parfait. Il y avait de nombreuses variations, qui étaient très légères, qui leur permettaient de décider si oui ou non, c'était une brèche dans la faille et pas seulement une légère secousse. Tosh était sûre de pouvoir l'améliorer et surtout comprendre les premières vagues qui précédaient les ouvertures importantes.

Elle fut déconcentrée de son travail par Gwen - étonnant, oui, vraiment - qui se mit à pester contre Ianto, qui lui avait apparemment encore apporté du café soluble plutôt que la boisson chaude dont il avait le secret. La jeune femme les observa s'affronter avec des piques de plus en plus violentes, Tosh surprise et impressionné par l'aplomb et le sang froid qu'arborait Ianto.

Ianto, un mystère de plus.

Apprendre qu'avant d'être à Torchwood, celui qui semblait ne faire que leur préparer du café avait été un agent entrainé et expérimenté du MI6, avait été un choc. Eh bien oui, Ianto ? Un agent secret surentraîné ? Ça avait de quoi surprendre, vraiment. Tosh ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était... Ianto était si doux, si gentil, si... Si bon, que c'était déroutant.

Mais le voir se battre et mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux hommes qui les avaient fait prisonnier... Avec une telle facilité et une telle... Oserait-elle dire grâce ? Tosh n'allait pas se mentir, elle avait un peu de mal à allier les deux images qu'elle avait de Ianto ensembles. Le gentil et paisible gallois, toujours près à rendre service et leur donner des coups de mains malgré son travail colossal dans les archives, et l'homme glacial et implacable, capable de lancer des couteaux et de poignarder quelqu'un, de se battre à mains nues et détourner une arme à feu comme si ce n'était rien...

Et malgré tout cela, malgré tout, Tosh ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en Ianto. Elle l'aimait, leur Tea-boy, vraiment. Elle était sûre que Jack se souvenait parfaitement et frissonnait encore du savon qu'elle lui avait passé après l'histoire de Lisa... Forcer Ianto, qui avait déployé tant de temps et d'énergie à sauver une personne, le forcer à faire face à ses malheureuses erreurs et à  _tuer_ cette personne qu'il avait tant voulu sauver... !

Elle faisait encore des cauchemars de l'image qu'il avait donné quand ils avaient pénétré le Hub après que le temps imparti de Jack se soit écoulé, immobile à terre, la tête de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé sur les genoux, caressant doucement son visage à jamais inexpressif... Et lui, stoïque, qui ne faisait que laisser ses larmes couler librement, silencieusement, un profond désarroi au fond de ses yeux presque vides de toutes lueurs, alors que son visage ne montrait absolument  _rien_.

Ça avait été dur pour Tosh, vraiment très dur. Alors pour Ianto, à vivre ? Elle ne voulait même pas se l'imaginer.

Il avait toujours l'air si doux, si calme... Et pourtant, c'était il y a peu de temps, comment pouvait-il faire face à cette douleur ? Comment faisait-il pour... pour continuer à fonctionner comme si de rien n'était ? La jeune femme fixa le gallois qui partait, essayant de comprendre.

\- Je ne comprend pas comment Jack peut être aussi calme par rapport à ça !

Toshiko porta son attention vers Gwen, qui avait peut-être lancé cette phrase sans attendre de réponse, mais qui était tout de même tourner vers elle dans l'expectative d'une réaction.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Tosh d'une petite voix.

\- Ianto Jones ! Clama la galloise en balançant son bras dans la direction où avait disparu ce dernier. Ça ne te hérisse pas le poil, que Jack n'ai que faire de notre sécurité ?

Toshiko fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu.

\- Comment ça ? Tu penses que Ianto peut nous faire du mal, Gwen ? Tu vas chercher trop loin, commenta-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais ?

Gwen posa sur un elle un regard dédaigneux et supérieur.

\- Ma pauvre Toshiko, ce que tu peux être naïve ! Il nous a tous piégé en faisant entrer un Cyberman dans la base, il a tué des gens d'une manière horrible et sans aucun remord, il a menacé Owen de l'empoisonner et de me faire disparaître, tu crois vraiment que parce qu'il n'a pas proféré de menaces contre toi, il ne va pas te poignarder dans le dos aussi ? Jack n'en a rien à faire de nous, s'il laisse ce meurtrier en liberté ! Clama-t-elle, acerbe.

Toshiko secoua la tête, blessée par ses paroles et aussi en colère.

\- As-tu oublié le moment où il nous a sauvé ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas agit au moment où les cannibales nous ont amené dans cette maison, hein ? Tu y as pensé ?

Gwen renifla en faisant un geste surprit de dénigrement.

\- Mais comment tu peux être toujours en vie en étant si bête, ma pauvre fille ? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de se reconcentrer sur son poste de travail. Quand il vous aura tous tué, je danserais sur vos cadavre en vous jurant que je vous l'avais bien dit, termina-t-elle amèrement.

Toshiko essaya de ne pas prendre ses paroles pour elle, parce que Gwen pouvait être si méchante sans même le réaliser, là elle était juste en colère contre Ianto qui l'avait remise à sa place et que son égo était froissé, mais ça faisait tout de même mal.

La poitrine douloureuse, elle quitta silencieusement son bureau pour se glisser discrètement dans les toilettes de Torchwood, s'enfermant dans une cabine pour pleurer à couvert.

Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, où les petites pestes l'insultaient sans en avoir l'air, caché derrière de belles phrases toutes faites et bien lisses, derrière des sourires brillants et avenants. Quand elle avait eut ses diplômes, elle s'était toujours promis de ne plus jamais avoir à vivre ça, que plus jamais on lui parlerait aussi mal et se servirait d'elle comme d'un paillasson. Mais Gwen... Gwen la renvoyait dans cet état d'esprit d'un coup d'un seul, avec une simple petite phrase hautaine et un rire perché et dédaigneux.

Qu'est-ce que Tosh lui avait fait pour que Gwen la traite ainsi ? Elle avait toujours été cordiale avec elle, parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de gentil... Et peut-être que Gwen se délectait justement de sa personnalité trop ouverte. Elle savait qu'elle devait changer, ou au moins se cacher derrière une semi carapace pour ne pas qu'on use d'elle comme avant, mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un de... de... elle n'aimait pas, ne pas être honnête. Elle n'aimait pas se cacher, se dissimuler, ce n'était pas elle.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, pensa-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues, c'était que si Gwen ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ce genre de choses en face, que pouvait-elle bien penser d'elle ? Et les autres ? Gwen était quelqu'un de franc, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, et les autres n'étaient pas aussi acerbe avec Toshiko. Mais si dans toute cette équipe qui commençait doucement à prendre l'eau, et si elle était la plus sincère d'entre tous ? Que pouvaient bien penser les autres quand elle n'était pas là... Ou même quand elle était là, d'ailleurs ?

Fermant la porte de la cabine des toilettes derrière elle, Toshiko s'appuya sur la faïence des lavabo, s'observant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, prenant une grande inspiration et une grande décision en se regardant dans les yeux dans le verre réfléchissant face à elle.

Comme hors de son corps, parce que la Toshiko Sato scientifique et terre à terre  _ne ferait jamais une telle chose !_ , elle sortit doucement le collier que Mary lui avait offert de sa poche et le garda dans le creux de sa main pour l'observer. La veille, Tosh avait permit à la jeune femme de l'accrocher à son cou et quand elles avaient fait l'amour, ça avait été  _extraordinaire_. Mais elle ne l'avait pas gardé autour de son cou. Mary avait insisté pour que Tosh le garde cependant, lui déclarant que quand elle serait prête, elle trouverait le courage de voir la vérité en face et de le glisser de nouveau à sa place, autour de son cou...

Est-ce qu'elle était prête ?

Le fermoir cliqueta alors que le pendentif se glissait sur sa poitrine, joli et discret, et Toshiko frissonna en bombant le torse, essuyant toute trace de fatigue et de larme de son visage, et sortit enfin des toilettes.

Elle retourna à son poste de travail sans rien sentir, jusqu'à ce que-

\- Ianto, rends-toi utile et va nous chercher à manger, tonna Gwen d'une voix forte et cassante.  _S'il est intelligent, il n'agira pas tout de suite, il sait que je le surveille. Alors qu'il serve à quelque chose._

Toshiko déglutit difficilement en faisant mine de ne pas être bouleversé, ce qu'elle était pourtant, et continua de fixer son écran devant elle.

\- Je crois que tu es assez grande pour aller te chercher ta propre pitance, très chère, lui répondit Ianto en arrivant dans la pièce principale du Hub. Et puis tient, comme tu l'as si gracieusement souligner, profite-en pour prendre quelque chose pour tout le monde, apprend à te rendre utile en société.

Toshiko se mordit violemment la lèvre pour éviter de rire, surprise par les mots de Ianto. A croire qu'il ne... se cachait plus ? maintenant qu'ils savaient tous ce dont il était capable.

-  _Eh bah, le Tea-boy ne perds pas de temps, c'est génial ! Est-ce que Jack va me virer si je lui demande de ramener du pop-corn_ _au cas où_ _si ça dégénère encore plus ? Quoi qu'elle serait bien capable de ne pas bien le prendre et zoup, ceinture Owen. Zut._

L'asiatique ferma les yeux et ravala un soupire en entendant les pensées d'Owen - les pensées d'Owen ! Les vraies pensées !

Toshiko n'aimait pas ça. Elle... avait certain sentiments pour Owen, elle ne pouvait les combattre, et elle était sûr que Owen le savait. Heureusement, il ne s'était jamais abaissé à se moquer d'elle, mais il avait une révulsion pour les relations qui faisait mal au cœur. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme, Owen n'avait plus foi en l'amour et n'avait aucun scrupule à coucher à droite et à gauche - ce qui n'était pas plus mauvais qu'autre chose - mais n'avait que faire des couples qu'il pouvait briser. Pour lui, si la femme ou l'homme trompait son conjoint avec lui, ça n'était aucunement de sa faute et il leur avait rendu service à tous les deux en prouvant que leur couple n'allait nul part.

\- Tu te proposes pour aller nous chercher à manger, Gwen ? Intervient Jack en sortant de son bureau, tout sourire. C'est génial ça, merci beaucoup. Et si tu nous prenais notre commande au chinois au bout de la rue ? Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas commandé chez eux, mais ils ont sûrement gardé trace de nos commande, tu rajoutes la tienne et ce sera bon.  _Surtout, ne bouge pas, petit Ianto, de là, j'ai une vue ma-gni-fi-k' sur ton postérieur... Pourquoi tu portes toujours des pantalons aussi bien taillés ? Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès pour me déconcent- non, non ! Ne bouge pas, nooooooon... Pffff..._

Toshiko ravala un rire en voyant le sourire de Jack se tourner vers une moue un peu boudeuse en réponse directe à ses pensées avant que son attention ne soit détourné par l'ancienne policière.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne me propose pas du tout, ce n'est pas mon boulot ! Intervient-elle.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas ton boulot... ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est le travail de personne, mais je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de cuisine ici, il faut bien que quelqu'un aille chercher la pitance... Souligna-t-il.  _Elle ne va pas recommencer, si ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'abaisser à faire ça, qu'est-ce que Jack essaye de prouver, là ?!_ Jack, ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, insista-t-elle.

Le patron de Torchwood se rapprocha et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Et peux-tu me dire comment compte-tu manger ?  _Elle va vraiment le faire, hein..._

\- Quand Ianto ira chercher la nourriture ! _Est-ce qu'il est malade, à faire l'idiot comme ça ?_

-Si je ne me trompe pas, mademoiselle Cooper, vous êtes en train de faire une partie de solitaire sur votre ordinateur, est-ce que vous êtes vraiment en train de me faire croire que vous êtes occupé ? S'enquit-il d'une voix froide.  _Elle l'a vraiment fait. Si j'augmente les doses, peut-être que ça pourra fonctionner cette fois-ci... Il faut que je vois avec Ianto._

Toshiko grimaça en voyant Gwen se redresser sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas à nous, agent de terrain, à aller chercher à manger tout de même !

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à Ianto ? Qui est déjà, je trouve, assez gentil de délaisser son propre travail pour faire un café à tout le monde de temps en temps ?

\- Travail, pfff, il reste son temps cloîtré dans les Archives à faire on ne sait quoi, tout le monde peut le faire, ça ! Hein, Ianto, au lieu d'aller te plaindre à Jack comme si tu avais trop de travail, tu peux nous le dire aussi !  _Je n'y crois pas ! Cet insecte a totalement retourné l'esprit de Jack, ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Mais c'est une idée à creuser, peut-être que si on se partageait sa charge minime de travail, on aurait plus besoin de lui, c'est une perte massive d'argent pour Torchwood, s'il est payé autant que nous !_

La jeune asiatique frissonna de dégoût en entendant parfaitement les pensées violentes, haineuses de Gwen. Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec une telle... colère, un tel dégoût pour les autres ?

- _Oula, si je n'interviens pas rapidement, ça va dégénéré. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'occuper de son cadavre tout de même, faut pas exagéré._  Bon, puisque personne ne se mets d'accord, je vais aller la chercher moi, la bouffe, intervient Owen en grondant.

\- Owen, tu n'es vraiment pas- commença Jack, mais Owen leva la main et agita la tête.

\- Naaa, t'inquiète. C'est pas de la gentillesse, j'ai une dalle pas possible et j'ai l'impression que ça va durer des plombes. Ce n'est pas de l'altruisme, je ne suis pas le tea-boy moi, c'est de la survie. Les effets de l'auto-digestion ne sont pas les plus agréable à vivre, crois-moi.  _Et puis, ça me permettra de prendre l'air, ça commence à devenir toxique, cette ambiance, merci bien !_

Jack observa le médecin.

\- Bien, si tu veux.  _Owen, à la rescousse de Gwen, tu es un vrai gentil._  Ianto, mon bureau, maintenant. Cooper, je n'ai toujours pas ton rapport de la dernière mission, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles un avertissement dans ton dossier. Tosh... tu es géniale, ne change pas.

Toshiko sourit vers son patron, alors que ses pensées faisaient écho à ses paroles, et Jack lui envoya un sourire joyeux avant de prendre un air sombre, suivant Ianto dans son bureau.

-  _Quant à toi, mon petit gallois, je vais te faire payer à aussi bien porter le sarcasme et l'assurance pour remettre Gwen à sa place. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sexy, quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourrait le remarquer !_

Peut-être que le collier ne fonctionnait pas avec une grande distance, parce que dès que la porte fut fermée, ce ne fut plus que Tosh, ses pensées, et celles de Gwen.

-  _J'espère que Ianto va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite ! Jack est trop gentil avec lui, il faut qu'il fasse attention, ou starbuck pourrait s'en servir contre lui ! Jack est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas qu'on le traite comme le fait Ianto. Je vais lui demander d'aller boire un autre verre avec moi ce soir, je vais lui expliquer. J'espère qu'il pourra ainsi ouvrir les yeux. Et peut-être, qui sait, on pourra rentrer ensemble. Si Owen ne me colle pas trop. Je vais envoyer un message à Rhys, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il ne sait pas ce que je fais après tout, à qui il pourra demander confirmation que l'on va travailler toute la nuit ?_

Dégoûtée d'être ainsi dans l'esprit de Gwen et entendre parfaitement ses pensées moralement répréhensible de sa collège, Toshiko attrapa le collier et tira violemment dessus pour le retirer, coupant la liaison invisible qu'elle avait avec Cooper, et ce fut comme si Tosh pouvait respirer de nouveau.

C'était... C'était... Le désir que Gwen projetait vers Jack était si fort que ça rendait Tosh presque physiquement malade. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Jack était intéressé par elle ? Dans le sens physique, ou même relationnel ? Elle ne voyait pas de différence entre son comportement avec elle et celui qu'il avait avec Gwen, alors peut-être que quand ils étaient ensembles... Mais alors, pourquoi Tosh avait l'impression que quelque chose se passait entre Ianto et Jack ? Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il jouait sur les deux tableaux ? En même temps ?

Toshiko était perdue.

.

le lendemain, elle avait décidé de porter une nouvelle fois le collier, quitte à faire face aux pensées négatives de Gwen en tout temps - elle qui, jusqu'alors, avait pensé que l'ancienne flic n'était virulente et presque méchante qu'à voix haute, elle tombait de haut - elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Définitivement pas.

Qu'importe qu'il soit à un moment juste à ses côtés, qu'importe à quel point elle pouvait se concentrer sur lui, rien ne changeait.

Elle ne percevait pas les pensées de Ianto.

Rien, pas un son, pas même un sensation, un vide complet. Enfin non. Pas vraiment un vide, c'était comme si... Comme si Tosh savait qu'elles étaient là - et elles étaient là, elle en était sûr, elle pouvait un peu les sentir ! - mais c'était comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir et penser se trouvait bloqué derrière un mur.

Et si jusqu'alors, le fait qu'il soit un agent du MI6, capable de se défendre et  _de tuer_  ne lui avait rien fait, c'était ce silence qui l'inquiétait le plus.

.*.

Ianto sifflota doucement en prenant plaisir à faire le café.

La vie était belle dernièrement, non ?

Son équipe savait désormais presque tout de lui, savait qu'il pouvait se défendre et qu'il pouvait en effet faire réellement partie de l'équipe de Torchwood, pas seulement là pour les cafés, il était officiellement légitime dans cette équipe. Certes, ils ne savaient pas tout, mais pour Ianto, ça le déchargeait d'un poids. Il avait désormais l'impression que quand Owen le charriait et l'appelait Tea-Boy, ce n'était plus aussi dédaigneux qu'auparavant.

Bon, il restait toujours le problème de Gwen.

Jack avait semblait-il  _enfin_  ouvert les yeux sur sa plus récente agent, et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que Ianto ne soit plus si effacé, qu'il s'affirme beaucoup plus - c'était juste que désormais, il n'avait plus besoin d'être aussi invisible que si Hannah était toujours dans les sous-sols du Hub, que Mère Magie l'ai doucement accueillit en son sein - et non. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais Ianto comprenait : Elle se sentait de moins en moins... Utile ? Non, pas vraiment. Elle avait peur pour sa place, voilà. Alors elle s'en prenait à Ianto quand Jack n'était pas là, comme si l'archiviste ne pouvait se défendre seul. Et elle tombait toujours d'un peu plus haut à chaque fois.

Peut-être que Ianto prenait plaisir à inverser les rôles... Rhoooo, mauvais Ianto, méchant, pas bien.

Mais malgré cela, malgré le fait que Ianto était un grand garçon et savait se défendre seul, cela faisait tout de même plaisir de constater que Jack veillait sur ses arrières - et surveillait son derrière, par la même occasion.

Ianto ricana un peu en repensant aux dernières galipettes qu'ils avaient eut, tous les deux. A cette relation étrange qu'il avait avec le Capitaine de Torchwood. Ils n'étaient que de collèges, mais se rapprochaient petit à petit de ce que l'on pouvait appeler des amis. Malgré ses réticences, leur accord flou, non verbal, ils couchaient ensembles, sans être réellement un couple. Oui, il y avait du sexe, quelques fois empressé, quelques fois salissant, une autre fois étrangement tendre, mais toujours du sexe sympa.

Et sans réels sentiments.

Ils se comprenaient, ils s'appréciaient, mais ils ne se promettaient rien. Jack avait peut-être dit qu'il était en train de le "séduire", mais ce n'était pas courtiser. Et puis, Ianto ne voulait pas que Jack le courtise... S'il sentait qu'il s'attachait un peu trop à Jack, il le lui dirait. Oui, ils en parleraient et puis tout irait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal. Ianto n'allait pas transformer leur... semi-relation, à défaut d'autre mot, en un drama.

La guerre lui avait appris beaucoup de choses douloureuses, mais aussi à prendre les petites choses positives, les petites choses agréables qui nous arrivaient sans discuter, sans refuser. Il prenait tout ce qu'on lui donnait sans cracher dessus.

Le sorcier ravala une chanson qu'il voulait chantonner - Par Merlin, il était Vraiment de bonne humeur ! - et attrapa les différents cafés - le déca pour Gwen, elle l'avait bien cherché, celui d'Owen et celui de Tosh - laissant le sien et celui de Jack, puisqu'il allait le siroter au côté de l'immortel dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Owen le remercia d'un marmonnement, penché sur son microscope, Gwen ne le regarda même pas, et Tosh...

Ianto lui fit un sourire en posant sa tasse au côté de la jeune femme, qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés. Doucement, il posa sa main dans son dos, près de sa nuque.

\- Tosh ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Elle leva vers lui un regard un peu trouble. Tout de suite, il posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

\- Tu as l'air malade, ça va ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre, pourtant, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux en laissant un soupire quitter ses lèvres.

\- Je... Non, ça va Ianto, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Juste... Un peu de fatigue.

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur son travail, coupant la conversation, et Ianto ne s'éloigna que parce qu'il y était vraiment obligé.

Silencieusement, car plongé dans ses pensées, le plus jeune agent alla récupérer sa tasse de café ainsi que celle de Jack avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Sans un mot, il déposa la tasse devant Jack, plongé sur ses rapports - qui releva la tête pour le remercier avec le sourire, avant de retourner à la porte et de la fermer. Il resta là, quelques instant à regarder les lamelles qui servait de rideaux sur la porte vitrée qui fermait le bureau de Jack et prit enfin une petite inspiration.

\- Jack.

Il se retourna vers l'immortel, qui se redressa à son appel pour le regarder.

\- On a... un problème, déclara Ianto en se rapprochant doucement pour s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son amant occasionnel.

\- Que serait notre vie sans problème, hein ? Surtout ici, à Torchwood, s'amusa l'immortel pendant un instant.

Mais Ianto ne partagea pas son trait d'humour et Jack perdit son sourire.

\- Pardon, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il, désormais soucieux.

\- On a ... un contact direct avec un objet magique, avoua enfin Ianto.

Jack se redressa un peu plus.

\- Une alerte dont je n'ai pas été mit au courant ? S'inquiéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non... Pas vraiment...

Ianto se racla la gorge et se redressa, montrant derrière lui de son pouce.

\- Toshiko. Elle a un collier magique autour du cou.

Le silence lui répondit et Jack cligna des yeux comme un hibou.

\- ... Excuse-moi ?

\- Mais tout est pardonné, railla Ianto. Mais, plus sérieusement, Tosh est bizarre depuis quelques jours, j'ai eut peur qu'elle... qu'elle ne prenait pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé à la campagne, mais... Quand je lui ai apporté son café, j'ai vu un très joli collier autour de son cou. Un collier que je connais, mais je ne savais plus d'où. Mais ça m'est revenu, je ne l'ai vu qu'en dessin dans la liste des nombreux objets qui ont été volés au Département des Mystères, la liste non exhaustive des objets ayant disparus. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ces effets... Mais s'il était dans le département des mystères, si je le connais, c'est que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, termina-t-il enfin.

Jack grimaça un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Quel est le protocole à exécuter dans ce cas là ? S'enquit-il, inquiet pour son agent.

\- Je vais appeler mon contact chez les Langues de Plombs et lui décrire le collier. Depuis qu'elle est rentré dans le département, elle fait de son mieux pour tenir des archives très minutieuse, elle devrait le retrouver très rapidement. Après, je vais devoir le prendre à Tosh pour le sécuriser et le rapatrier à Londres. Mais il va falloir que Tosh me dise où elle l'a trouvé... Et quels ont été les effets qu'il a eue sur elle, si elle les a remarqué et surtout si le Département des Mystères n'en a pas trace, grimaça-t-il.

.

Luna était la meilleure. Avec la simple description qu'avait pu lui donner Ianto, elle avait retrouvé assez facilement l'objet en question. Une cinquantaine en avait été créer, cinq avait été détruits et le reste avait officiellement été entreposé dans les Archives Sombres des Mystères. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas tous là-bas, au moins vingt avaient été volés et perdus.

Enfin, dix-neuf maintenant...

Ianto n'était pas encore sortit du bureau et regardait discrètement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'intérieur du Hub. Jack s'était approché et avait appelé Toshiko dans son bureau, et le regard supérieur que lança Gwen à la jeune femme, comme voulant dire  _Tu vas te faire engueuler, bien fait pour toi_  donna envie à Ianto de lancer quelques sorts bien sentit. Après tout, Ginny lui avait gentiment apprit à lancer le chauve-furie, et avec les cheveux qu'avait l'ancienne policière...

Le sorcier se secoua alors que Toshiko pénétrait le bureau, l'air inquiète malgré le visage assez ouvert qu'arborait Jack. Il l'invita et s'asseoir et Ianto ne bougea pas, ça pourrait l'intimider, à deux contre elle, et ce n'était pas l'effet rechercher. Alors il resta silencieux et discret, assit sur le canapé du bureau, entre les étagères emplis de feuilles, de doublons de rapports, de tellement de choses en bordel que Ianto ne voulait même pas y penser au risque de se déclarer de l'urticaire.

\- Toshiko... Commença Jack en s'asseyant et en croisant les mains sur son bureau devant lui.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en avalant difficilement.

\- A toi de me le dire, continua Jack en ne la quittant pas du regard. C'est un très joli collier que tu as là.

Elle sursauta et porta la main au collier, et sursauta d'autant plus fort quand même Ianto sentit Jack projeter son esprit dans la pièce et crier. L'immortel soupira, espérant sûrement jusqu'alors, que Ianto avait eut tord. Ce dernier grimaça.

\- Tosh... Soupira-t-il. Tu aurais dû nous le dire.

\- Je...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Cet objet te permet de lire dans les pensées des autres, assena Jack en tentant de ne pas se mettre en colère. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne le savais pas, et c'est donc en toute connaissance de cause que tu le portes.

Toshiko baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le regard accusateur de Jack.

\- Tu aurais du nous en parler dès que tu avais remarqué les signes, soupira Jack. Retire-le, maintenant, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Surprenant Jack, son agent arracha brutalement le collier d'autour de son cou et le plaqua brutalement sur le bureau en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber la chaise sur le sol dans sa colère. Puis elle quitta le bureau en furie, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

\- Tosh-! Tenta de la retenir Jack, surpris et en colère par sa réaction, mais Ianto l'arrêta en se levant, la main tendue.

\- Ne le prends pas pour toi, c'est le collier, lui apprit-il.

Jack l'observa quelques instant et se rassit, soupirant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle n'a plus aucune confiance en moi, pour ne pas m'avoir dit une telle chose ? Se plaignit-il, un peu blessé.

\- Non, Jack. L'humain est curieux, et même si elle sait parfaitement qu'elle aurait dû nous en parler, ou au moins t'en parler à toi, le collier à tirer sur cette petite partie d'elle curieuse, et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas très moral, elle l'a fait tout de même.

Le sorcier se rapprocha.

\- Tu dois la comprendre. Peut-être que pour toi, c'est banal de pouvoir caresser l'esprit d'un autre être vivant avec le tient, mais l'époque dans laquelle on est, c'est plus qu'impossible, et c'est un des grands mystères qui fait frissonner tout le monde : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer, se cacher, dans l'esprit d'autrui. Alors... avoir la possibilité de pouvoir y jeter un œil... Oui, c'est pas bien. Mais n'importe qui l'aurait fait, déclara-t-il.

\- Toi, tu ne le fais pas, déclara Jack en le regardant.

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas comme toi. Toi, tu as apprit à garder ton esprit pour toi, aussi facilement que de respirer. Moi, pour entrer dans l'esprit d'un autre, il faut que je force, que je fasse une démarche, et une incantation quand l'esprit n'est pas aussi ouvert que celui de Gwen ou d'Owen, ou même des cannibales de la dernière fois.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres en fixant le collier, toujours sur le bureau.

\- Et moi, j'ai eut le malheur d'avoir affaire aux esprits les plus sombres de cette époque. Je sais de quoi l'humain est capable, comment il peut être pervers, bien caché dans l'intimité qu'est sensé être l'esprit.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout de goûter à ça une nouvelle fois, expliqua-t-il en levant enfin le visage vers Jack.

Ce dernier le fixait sans rien dire, le visage soucieux, réfléchissant.

\- Ne lui en veut pas trop ; de toute manière, le collier l'a poussé à continuer malgré son esprit soucieux et analytique. Il faut surtout lui faire comprendre que ça aurait pu être dangereux pour elle, expliqua le sorcier.

Jack hocha la tête et soupira.

\- Je vais la laisser se calmer, décida-t-il.

\- Très bonne idée ! S'amusa Ianto en souriant.

Il se pencha pour récupérer le collier, mais le lâcha très vite quand une décharge magique le secoua et qu'un énorme poids se pressait contre ses barrières. Il fronça les sourcils vers le pendentif.

\- Pfff, mauvais collier, pas gentil, gronda-t-il.

Il attrapa une feuille d'un ancien rapport qu'il savait allait bientôt terminé à la poubelle et réussit à faire glisser le collier dessus. Il referma la feuille comme un paquet cadeau et soupira de soulagement en réalisant que le papier coupait les effets.

\- Je vais aller le sécuriser et Luna viendra le récupérer dans quelques jours.

Il regarda Jack.

\- Crois-tu qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, ce serait judicieux de faire venir une Langue de Plomb dans le Hub, alors qu'ils sont tous là et aux aguets ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

\- C'est toi qui voit.

Ianto s'imagina la situation un instant, Gwen et sa langue de vipère, face à la rêveuse Luna, qui n'allait que sourire avant de lui envoyer l'enfer sur le museau d'un coup de baguette bien placé, parce que Luna avait un énorme faible pour lui, et que si elle voyait Gwen lui parler comme elle osait le faire...

Il secoua la tête, parcourut un frisson de peur.

\- Non, mise à part si tu veux t'occuper d'une Gwen redevenu enfant à cause d'un sort bien placé de sa part, non, déclara-t-il, soucieux.

\- Luna... Comme Lady Luna Lovegood ? Celle qui a fait la chronique sur la guerre que tu m'as prêté ? S'enquit Jack avec un sourire.

\- Celle-là même.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est aussi... Comment dire... Perché ? qu'elle se décrit ?

Ianto secoua la tête avec un tendre sourire en pensant à son amie de Serdaigle.

\- Non.

Jack hocha la tête;

\- Elle est pire, avoua Ianto en ravalant un sourire.

Le regard éberlué que Jack lui lança était trop, et Ianto éclata de rire.

.*.

Toshiko était en colère, et elle ne comprenait pourquoi.

Jack lui avait prit le collier, la belle affaire ! Et c'était d'ailleurs tout à fait normal, qu'il récupère ce maudit collier ! Parce que ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit d'autrui !

Mais elle n'arrivait à pas se défaire de cette colère. Une partie d'elle-même, une toute petite partie d'elle-même mais qui faisait tant de bruit dans sa tête, n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer que si Jack avait tant voulu récupéré le collier, c'était pour empêcher Toshiko de savoir ce dont il pensait réellement d'elle.

Elle savait, consciemment et intimement, que ce n'était pas le cas, que si quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, Jack le lui aurait clairement dit, qu'il serait sincère avec elle... Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était un vœux pieu et que Jack, tout comme Owen et Gwen, ne l'autorisait à leurs côtés que comme le bouche-trou qu'elle avait toujours été, le petit et peut-être joli meuble qui avait des connaissances en informatique qui pouvait servir à Torchwood,  _et rien d'autre_.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à cela, elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer et se mettre à croire des choses aussi sombres pour elle, elle ne voulait pas ! Jack... Jack n'était pas comme ça, même Owen n'était pas comme ça, il la taquinait beaucoup et ne faisait pas trop attention à elle, mais c'était parce qu'elle était discrète, et en vrai, Owen n'était pas si exaspéré que ça, de sa présence, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Ianto-

Ianto.

Rien venant de lui, toujours rien. Un mur de pierre qui ne laissait rien passer. Et si Gwen avait raison ? Et si les secrets que cachaient Ianto étaient si horribles qu'il avait réussit à tout fermer de tout le monde ? Était-ce un énorme masque, un énorme rôle qu'il s'était tant forger que son esprit était impénétrable ?

L'agent de Torchwood, trop prise dans ses pensées, ne réalisa pas qu'on la suivait et quand on lui attrapa le bras pour la faire pivoter, elle fit un bond de peur, le cœur battant.

\- Hey ! Désolée, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lui sourit-elle d'un air un peu contrit.

Tosh lâcha un rire soufflé et secoua la tête.

\- Non Mary, ne t'en fait pas, j'étais... juste plongée dans mes pensées, toutes mes excuses, je ne t'ai pas entendue.

Mary. C'était elle qui lui avait gracieusement offert le collier et c'était dans l'instant la seule chose qui semblait vraiment réelle à Tosh.

\- Tout va bien, ma belle ? Tu m'as l'air un peu vide, s'inquiéta la blonde avec un sourire doux, se rapprochant.

La jeune femme de Torchwood frissonna sans trop comprendre pourquoi et dû se forcer pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

\- Je... Oui, oui. Tout va bien.

Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, alors qu'elle avait totalement disparu après lui avoir donné le collier.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Osa-t-elle tout de même demandé.

Dans sa petite veste en cuir, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire langoureux.

\- J'attendais ton appel, mais comme il ne venait pas, j'ai décidé de me déplacer, répondit-elle.

\- Tu... ne m'as pas donné ton numéro, répondit Tosh, un peu perdu.

Des frissons la traversaient, la secouait sans qu'elle ne comprenne d'où ils provenaient, et elle était... Mal à l'aise. Pas parce qu'elle avait couché avec Mary, non. C'était... Autre chose. Mary ne fit que rire.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aurais trouvé assez facilement, avoua-t-elle.

Tosh fit un léger pas en arrière, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu faire ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, tu es une grande fille, et on ne demande jamais aux dames leur secret, avoua Mary d'un air complice.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur son cou, recouvert d'un écharpe, et elle sourit.

\- Alors, ce collier ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Toshiko frissonna un peu plus.

\- Je.. l'ai perdu, déclara l'agent de Torchwood en resserrant inconsciemment ses mains sur la sangle de son sac à son épaule.

Et là, le visage jusqu'alors ouvert de celle qui avait été son amante se ferma tout de suite.

\- Tu as quoi ? Cracha-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Cette fois-ci, Toshiko fit un réel pas en arrière, mais Mary la suivit.

\- Je t'ai donné un talisman capable de t'ouvrir les portes de l'âme humaine et tu fais quoi ? Tu le  _perds_  ?! S'énerva la jeune blonde, apeurant Toshiko.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu réagis, tu n'avais qu'à pas me le donner, je ne t'ai rien demander, non plus ! Contrat l'agent, fronçant les sourcils.

Mary attrapa son bras et le serra fort, prête à la secouer.

\- Est-ce que tu es naïve ou bien juste idiote ? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage et Toshiko se défit de sa prise.

\- Maintenant Mary, tu arrêtes ! Tu me fais peur, et je suis peut-être désolé d'avoir égaré ton collier, mais je ne vais pas non plus me confondre en excuse ! C'était un accident !

C'était très loin de la femme qu'elle était, mais en cet instant, Mary lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Sa réaction lui faisait vraiment peur, et elle ne voulait faire qu'une seule chose : Partir.

\- Si tu ne me retrouve pas rapidement mon collier, je vais-

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Mary ! Ça ne sert à rien de me menacer ! Je ne pourrais pas te rendre ton collier, et désormais, tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires et à qui tu les donnes ! Claqua Tosh avec une pointe de courage qu'elle utilisa rapidement avant qu'elle ne s'essouffle.

Puis elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et l'autre femme toujours énervée.

\- Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant, déclara-t-elle amèrement avant de tourner les talons et de partir rapidement.

\- Je te retrouverais, Toshiko ! Et tu regretteras de m'avoir traité comme ça ! Lui cria Mary, et la jeune femme accéléra le pas.

.

Elle était encore tremblante en arrivant à Torchwood, la paranoïa l'ayant fait faire plusieurs détours au cas où Mary la suivait toujours. Intimement convaincue que ce serait une catastrophe, elle avait fait en sorte que son ancienne amante se perde dans les rues de Cardiff plutôt que de la filer jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle n'aimait pas pensé au fait que peut-être leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard, et ça la rendait malade.

\- Tosh ?

La jeune femme releva précipitamment la tête de son écran, surprise et tremblante. Ses nerfs étaient clairement en train de la lâcher, et ce n'était pas bon du tout. a côté d'elle, posant sur elle un regard trouble et soucieux, Ianto la fixait avec toute l'inquiétude dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tosh ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à se mettre à son niveau, la main gentiment posée sur son bras.

Son amie... enfin, elle se considérait comme tel, le regarda en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Je... est-ce que Jack est là ? S'enquit-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Ianto hocha simplement la tête et lui prit la main pour l'inviter à se relever.

\- Oui, il est dans son bureau... Est-ce que ça va, Tosh ?

La jeune femme referma ses bras autour d'elle, encore un peu bouleversée.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre, non, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Une main dans le creux de son dos, son collège la guida doucement et gentiment jusqu'au bureau de leur patron. Ce dernier était assis, plongé dans la lecture d'une paquet de feuille, concentré, et il ne releva la tête que quand Ianto tapota sur la porte.

\- Ianto, Toshiko ! Les salua-t-il avec un sourire. Je peux vous aider ?

Tosh jeta un coup d'œil à celui dont elle n'avait pu voir les pensées, et se tenant toujours fermement, se rapprocha du bureau.

\- Jack, je... J'ai un problème. Je crois... Enfin, je veux dire...

Elle soupira, un peu exaspérée de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer calmement comme d'autre pouvait le faire, comme Ianto pouvait le faire, comme Owen, comme Jack bien entendu... elle se faisait honte.

Son patron fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, Tosh, c'est grave ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Son agent le regarda, s'en voulant tout de suite d'avoir douté de lui à peine une heure plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'il se jouait d'elle ? On ne pouvait pas feinter à ce point de l'inquiétude, il était vraiment concerné par ce que Tosh avait, et ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

Et juste comme ça, elle se sentit encore plus mal pour ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement.

Sous son silence, les deux hommes s'inquiétèrent, et Ianto la fit s'asseoir avant de lui servir un verre d'eau. La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire un peu terne et se donna du courage en buvant quelques gorgées.

\- Tosh ? Insista de nouveau Jack d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête, prenant une inspiration.

\- Mon collier... Commença-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils et de secouer violemment la tête. Non, pas mon collier, le collier, ce... ce n'était pas à moi.

Elle se racla la gorge alors que les deux hommes écoutaient consciencieusement.

\- Il m'a été offert par une femme... Mary. On a... on a eut une aventure, avoua-t-elle avec un rougissement.

Jack n'eut pas d'autre réaction qu'un hochement de tête pour lui intimer de continuer et Tosh soupira intérieurement de soulagement à ne pas à avoir à se justifier.

\- Je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle mais... Ce matin, avant de venir, elle.. elle était là, avoua-t-elle enfin avec une petite grimace.

Tout de suite, Jack se redressa, l'œil suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Devina-t-il rapidement.

\- Elle... elle n'était pas très contente que je n'ai plus le collier. Elle... Je crois qu'elle m'a menacé, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace douloureuse.

Avant que Jack ne puisse tempêter, Ianto s'était accroupi à côté de Toshiko et avait posé sa main sur son genoux.

\- Il faut que tu me donnes tout ce que tu sais sur elle, Tosh. Elle avait en sa possession un objet très dangereux, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle se l'est procuré, et éviter à l'avenir qu'elle ne te menace encore, d'accord ? Lui intima-t-il d'une voix calme.

Toshiko fut parcourue d'une vague de calme et elle hocha docilement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, mais.. C'était comme si c'était plus fort que moi, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Ianto pressa son genoux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tosh, le collier t'a poussé à ne pas avoir réellement conscience de la gravité de la situation.

\- Mais j'aurais dû le réaliser, tenta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, Tosh. Et la tienne n'aurait pu être dangereuse que pour toi, déclara doucement son collège.

Toshiko le regarda, l'émotion lui bloquant la gorge. Ianto le vit et ne fit que sourire calmement, caressant son bras. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux et se laissa glisser dans sa chaise, n'ayant pas peur de paraître bouleversée ou même faible face à eux. Ils n'allaient pas s'en servir contre elle, ils n'étaient pas comme ça...

.*.

Ianto rit, euphorique, alors que Jack étouffait ses propres gloussements dans son cou, pressant un peu plus son corps contre le siens.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à me convaincre ! Rit Ianto un peu trop fort.

Jack rit lui aussi et se redressa, pressant sa main moite sur sa bouche.

\- Chut, pas si fort, ils vont nous entendre, lui murmura-t-il avec un peu trop d'éclat dans la voix.

Ianto ferma les yeux en tentant de ravaler son rire, tendant l'oreille, mais les autres semblaient encore travailler. Oui, les autres. Ianto ne voulait pas réfléchir au fait que Jack, par un procédé qui était encore très vague pour le sorcier, avait réussi à le convaincre d'abandonner son poste, de venir dans son bureau et pire : Dans ses appartements.

Ils étaient désormais là, nus et rassasiés, tout poisseux de sueur, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps du lit de Jack alors qu'à peine quelques mètres d'eux, le reste de l'équipe vaquait à ses occupations.

\- Tu es un monstre, tu le sais ça ? Tenta de dire le plus jeune, mais Jack avait toujours sa main sur sa bouche.

L'éclat lumineux dans son regard apprit à Ianto qu'il avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il était en train de dire, et il ne bougea sa main que pour mieux la remplacer par ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement, un rire toujours dans le souffle. Ianto ferma les yeux et sourit dans le baiser, faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant que Jack ne se pousse pour se laisser tomber sur le matelas à côté de Ianto, soupirant d'aise.

\- Il faut te mettre à ma place, mon doux Ianto. Demain, tu ne travailles pas. Comment je vais faire sans pouvoir te voir pendant toute une journée, moi ? Se plaignit-il en lui jetant un regard tout triste.

Ianto soupira, amusé, et s'étira entre les draps, faisant craquer son dos.

\- Tu vas survivre, je ne m'en fais pas, se moqua-t-il un peu avant de se redresser.

Il fit glisser son regard sur le torse  _diablement parfait_ , -c'était vraiment de la triche !- de Jack, qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Ronronna-t-il en s'étirant lui aussi, s'offrant totalement à Ianto.

Ce dernier le regarda un instant avant de se secouer, giflant le torse de Jack, qui gémit pitoyablement.

\- Je suis un homme battu ! Se plaignit-il en faisant la moue.

\- De bien grands mots dans ta bouche, se moqua Ianto en lui jetant un faux regard noir.

Il réussit enfin à sortir du lit et rassembla ses affaires pour commencer à se rhabiller, Jack le regardant faire.

\- Arrête, lui ordonna Ianto sans le regarder.

\- Quoi ? Se défendit Jack avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je sens ton regard jusque dans mon intestin, Jack !

\- Et c'est moi qui utilise de trop grands mots ? Se plaignit le Capitaine de Torchwood avec une moue.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Très vite, il fut de nouveau habillé et encore mieux, de nouveau présentable. Contrairement à son ami, il n'avait pas assez de longueur de cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient pas bien coiffé avec une simple main passée dedans... Si Jack arrêtait de jouer avec. Le sorcier se redressa, délaissant le laçage de ses chaussures pour jeter un regard blasé à Jack. Ce dernier s'était redressé dans le lit, délaissant le draps, et se pressait au flanc de Ianto pour en effet jouer avec ses cheveux d'un air très sérieux et concentré. Il cligna des yeux en le regardant se focaliser sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je crois que je tente bien de te garder auprès de moi, déclara Jack avec toute innocence.

Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, alors que vraiment, Jack n'était qu'un gamin en ce moment.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot à faire, et tu le sais. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de me dire que tu as réussit à m'attirer jusqu'ici.

\- Je suis une flamme flamboyante, et tu es ma mite.

Le sorcier grimaça en reniflant.

\- Une mite ?! Merci beaucoup pour la comparaison ! Gronda-t-il, outré.

Jack fit une légère grimace en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches pour se coller un peu plus à lui.

\- Ouais, non. L'image était plus jolie dans mon esprit. Mon papillon de nuit ? Tenta-t-il ensuite.

Ianto secoua la tête.

\- On va arrêter là les comparaisons foireuses, hm ? Décida-t-il avec un hochement de tête décidé.

Il tenta bien de se redresser, mais Jack le tenait fermement sur le matelas. Il lui fit une tentative de petits yeux suppliants.

\- Un baiser de toi, et tu es libre, lui promit-il.

Ianto haussa un sourcil avant de faire mine de réfléchir et finit par hausser les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout.

Avec un sourire, il se rapprocha mais plutôt que d'embrasser Jack sur la bouche comme il le désirait, il embrassa tendrement sa joue. En s'écartant, il ricana devant l'air outré qu'arborait son patron.

\- C'est de la triche ! Clama-t-il avec un regard blessé.

\- Mais c'est un baisé, surenchérit Ianto avec son sourire paisible habituel.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, puis sembla réaliser que, oui, il venait de se faire avoir.

\- Soit... Concéda-t-il avec un soupire, lâchant ses hanches.

Ianto se leva et enfila sa veste, et juste parce qu'il le pouvait, se pencha et claqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Jack, qui le récompensa d'un sourire lumineux.

\- Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi bien âpreté ? S'enquit-il ensuite en avisant sa tenue d'un regard gourmand.

\- Te dévoiler mes secrets serait perdre toutes mes cartes dès la première manche, Jack. Ce ne serait pas très fair-play, et je n'aime pas perdre, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

S'il avait eut un peu plus de... De taquinerie serpentarde, il lui aurait envoyé un clin d'œil bien senti, mais ce n'était pas lui. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Jack de lâcher un rire en sortant du lit alors que Ianto grimpait de nouveau dans son bureau et avant que Jack ne puisse trouver un autre stratagème pour l'attirer de nouveau entre ses draps, Ianto se dirigea vers les Archives.

.

\- Ianto ?

Le sorcier releva le nez des notes qu'il était en train de prendre sur l'objet datant de quelques années déjà, enfermé dans une boite en fer avec quelques ouvertures en verres, dans le coin de son bureau. Toshiko était descendue jusqu'aux archives, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, et semblait sur le départ. Elle regarda ce qu'il était en train de faire d'un œil intéressé.

\- Tu ne pars pas encore ? S'enquit-elle.

Ianto se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

\- Euh, je ne crois pas. Quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit-il.

\- Presque 18h, Gwen et Owen sont déjà partis.

Ianto secoua la tête.

\- Non, je vais rester encore un peu.

Il regarda la jeune femme, pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Elle triturait son sac.

\- Mais d'un autre côté, ça date de 2009, ça peut encore attendre jusqu'à après-demain. Ça te dit que l'on rentre ensemble ? Sourit-il doucement.

Apparemment, c'était la bonne chose à dire, puisque son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et elle hocha vivement la tête. Alors Ianto rangea rapidement son plan de travail, enfila sa veste et après qu'ils aient tous les deux souhaité la bonne soirée à Jack, ils sortirent à l'air libre. Ianto regarda Toshiko prendre une grande inspiration en regardant autour d'elle discrètement, et en bon gentleman anglais, lui proposa son bras avec un sourire doux. Toshiko sourit, amusée, mais l'attrapa tout de même et ils commencèrent à marcher.

\- Alors... Est-ce que ça va mieux ? S'enquit Ianto au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, peignant le ciel de couleurs pastelles, et Toshiko soupira doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est... C'est assez étrange, en fait. J'ai l'impression de... Je ne sais pas, d'avoir été si idiote de m'être laissé avoir comme ça... Expliqua-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Ianto secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Tosh, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'était qu'un collier, tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner.

\- Oui, mais... Un collier qui permets de lire dans les pensées tout de même, ce n'est pas rien, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais dû... En parler à Jack dès que j'ai vu que... ça fonctionnait réellement.

Ianto ne répondit rien, parce que c'était vrai, mais qu'aurait-il pu réellement dire pour la faire se sentir mieux ? Le collier avait joué avec son esprit, elle n'était pas totalement en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Merci... Dit-elle ensuite.

Ianto lui jeta un regard.

\- Pour quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- De ne pas... Tu sais, en avoir fait étalage devant tout le monde... que les autres n'aient pas été mit au courant. Oui, merci.

Ianto haussa les épaules. Ça, ce n'était pas vraiment de son ressort.

\- Pourquoi en aurait-on parlé, ça n'aurait fait que rajouter des tensions là où elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

\- Hm...

Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue... Mais Ianto ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus.

Seulement, continuant de marcher dans le silence, le sorcier réalisa bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui triturait la jeune femme, qui l'embêtait. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle en parle d'elle-même, mais alors même qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le petit immeuble où elle habitait, elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Alors Ianto se lança.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Tosh ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle sursauta légèrement et le regarda avant de prendre une inspiration et apparemment, du courage.

\- En fait, oui... J'ai remarqué une chose...

Elle se tut le temps de se mordre la lèvre, réfléchissant furieusement, avant de soupirer simplement.

\- J'ai... entendu beaucoup de choses, avec le collier... Mais par contre... - Elle releva le visage vers lui, soucieuse - je n'arrivais pas à entendre tes pensées, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Ianto, surpris, réfléchit un instant en plissant des yeux.

\- Oh...

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Je...Je ne veux pas être curieuse... Enfin, plus que je ne l'ai déjà été, mais... ce n'est pas normal, vraiment, alors... S'il te plait ?

\- Désolé Toshiko, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il délicatement.

Et c'était le cas. Ce collier, c'était un collier magique, et si elle n'avait pas pu lire dans son esprit, c'était parce que son esprit était protégé des intrusions magiques. Et dû à son contrat d'embauche, il ne pouvait en effet rien lui dire, sans qu'elle ne le soit préalablement au courant.

Sa collègue de travail soupira et hocha la tête, mais elle était aussi son amie. Alors Ianto prit une décision.

\- Écoute, je ne travaille pas demain. Ce que tu as à faire, c'est de demander à Jack de partir un peu plus tôt, vers 16h, et tu viens chez moi. J'essayerais de t'expliquer le plus possible pourquoi, décida-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- Tu crois ? S'enquit-elle et il acquiesça.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Jack que je t'ai demandé de venir pour la mise en quarantaine du collier, il comprendra.

Toshiko le fixa un instant avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Jack semble savoir beaucoup de choses sur toi.

Ianto se sentit un peu rougir.

\- On peut dire ça. Mais j'ai encore de quoi le surprendre, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire, et son amie rit.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il y a bien quelque chose entre vous, j'ai raison ? Tenta-t-elle de savoir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement décidé sur le fait de le dire aux autres, ou de le cacher ; mais Ianto n'allait être le secret honteux de personne, puisque Jack n'était pas le siens.

\- Peut-être, je crois. Pour le moment, c'est... Assez vague, je dirais.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mais... ça va plutôt bien.

Toshiko sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tant mieux alors ! S'exclama-t-elle, réellement heureuse et Ianto réalisa que oui, il appréciait vraiment beaucoup ce petit bout de femme.

Elle enfouit son nez dans son écharpe en frissonnant, un coup de vent les ayant surpris.

\- Bon, eh bien... A demain, alors, le salua-t-elle avec un autre sourire.

Ianto acquiesça et attendit que la porte de son immeuble se referme derrière elle pour s'éloigner à son tour dans une petite ruelle discrète et transplaner jusqu'à la maison.

.*.

Quand Toshiko avait demandé à Jack de partir un tout petit peu plus tôt en lui expliquant que Ianto allait lui expliquer pourquoi le collier ne lui avait pas permit de lire son esprit - autant être sincère avec lui - Tosh n'aurait jamais cru que Jack allait la laisser partir avec un simple hochement de tête et un  _A demain_. Rien de plus, pas de réprimande, rien... Il lui avait juste dit que Ianto avait déménagé depuis quelques temps déjà, et que si elle voulait le voir, qu'elle ne se trompe pas d'adresse. Et c'était tout.

Seulement, quand ce ne fut pas Ianto qui ouvrit la porte, les soupçons que Toshiko avait eut en voyant la jolie et surtout très grande maison se confirmèrent.

\- Oh, pardon, je crois que je me suis trompée, sourit-elle doucement à l'enfant qui lui avait ouvert.

\- Theo ! Monsieur Harry et Monsieur Draco ont dit qu'il faut pas ouvrir la porte si on sait pas...

Face à Tosh, deux enfants de moins de dix ans, l'un aux cheveux d'un bleu pétant et l'autre blond, voire blanc. Celui aux cheveux bleus - quelle couleur intéressante sur un enfant - toujours pendu à la poignée de la porte, fronça les sourcils vers l'autre enfant.

\- Mais c'est mademoiselle Toshiko, hein que vous êtes mademoiselle Toshiko ? S'enquit le petit en regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux d'un vert magnifique.

\- Euh... Je... Oui... C'est bien ici qu'habite Ianto, alors ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête mais avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte pour la laisser entrer, le petit blond plissa des yeux et se mit dans l'ouverture.

\- Pourrions-nous voir une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement et poliment.

L'autre enfant rebondit sur ses pieds.

\- Ouiii, c'est une bonne idée, ça !

Toshiko sourit.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva sa carte d'accès au Hub, avec le logo de Torchwood, sa photo et son nom complet. Elle la tendit aux enfants, et le petit aux cheveux bleus l'inspecta minutieusement, son ami regardant par dessus son épaule.

\- C'est bien, essaya de murmurer celui aux cheveux bleus, tentant d'être discret. Mais tu sais reconnaître une fausse carte d'identité, toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, improvise ! Répondit furieusement l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes, jeunes hommes ? Intervient une voix adulte, faisant sursauter les enfants.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que les deux petits se tournaient vers l'intérieur, vers un homme que Toshiko savait avoir déjà vu quelque part, aussi blond que l'un des deux garçons et qui les regardait sans rien dire, un sourcil haussé après avoir avisé Toshiko sur le pas de la porte.

\- On... Euh... ça a sonné ? Tenta le petit aux cheveux bleus.

\- Hm, et qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit ?

\- Ne pas ouvrir si on ne sait pas qui il y a derrière, murmura doucement le petit blond en regardant ses pieds, les mains croisées dans son dos.

\- Mais comment on est sensé savoir qui il y a derrière la porte si on ne peut pas l'ouvrir, hm ? Continua l'autre, plus téméraire, et Toshiko se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'éviter de rire.

L'adulte fronça les sourcils et croisa simplement les bras sur son torse, restant silencieux. L'enfant sembla se dégonfler un peu.

\- Pardon Draco... Mais ! Mais on ne l'a pas laissé rentré ! N'est-ce pas madame ? Déclara l'enfant en se tournant vers Toshiko, les yeux grands ouverts.

L'agent de Torchwood secoua vivement la tête en regardant l'homme - le père des enfants ? - et sourit.

\- Ils ont refusés de me laisser entrer, et ils vérifiaient mon identité.

L'adulte esquissa un rapide, très rapide sourire.

\- Mademoiselle Sato, je présume ?

Elle acquiesça alors que l'enfant lui rendait sa pièce d'identité.

\- Entrez, je vous en pris, l'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main. Et vous deux, garnements...

Il désigna les enfants, le petit blond figé dans son geste, les yeux écarquillés comme pris dans les phares d'une voiture, et l'autre un peu penaud, voire même boudeur mais bien moins paniqué que son comparse.

\- Harry vous attends. Allez, filez ! Les pressa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, ils décollèrent à la vitesse d'une fusée, celui avec les cheveux teints riant aux éclats.

\- Toutes mes excuses pour eux, s'excusa l'homme. Draco Malfoy, enchanté, se présenta-t-il ensuite en lui tendant la main.

\- Ah oui, ça y est, je me souviens de vous, sourit Toshiko en lui offrant une poignée de main sincère. Enchantée. Euh... Ianto m'avait dit de passer, alors...

Elle résista à l'envie de se mordre la lèvre alors que Malfoy hochait la tête.

\- Oui, il nous a expliqué votre petit problème. Hm, je crois qu'il est à l'étage.

Un peu surprise que Ianto ai parlé d'affaire de Torchwood à des gens extérieurs - ... qui avaient des dossiers au MI6, si elle ne se trompait pas, c'étaient leur dossiers que Gwen avait tenté de pirater la dernière fois - elle suivit pourtant l'homme, qui s'excusa un peu de l'état de la maison qui semblait toujours en travaux.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Elle... Ça promet en tout cas, c'est grand, c'est lumineux, je pense que ce sera magnifique quand ce sera terminé, déclara-t-elle en ne se retenant pas pour regarder autour d'elle.

En haut des escaliers et ouvrant une porte, Malfoy allait répondre mais fut arrêté par... Une grosse projection de peinture sur le visage. Toshiko ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que l'homme restait stoïque et que des halètements de surprise se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur.

\- Oh merde... Draco, je suis désolé ! Intervient la voix de Ianto, pleine de rire.

Dans la grande pièce qui sentait fort la peinture, Ianto en bleu de travail recouvert de peinture blanche accompagné d'une femme avec des cheveux blonds attachés au dessus de son crâne par un bout de bois, tout aussi couverte de peinture et qui riait elle aussi. Malfoy leva la main et essuya la peinture de son visage sans un mot, ne faisant que regarder. Ianto ravala son rire et désigna la jeune femme de la main.

\- C'est de sa faute ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! Clama-t-il pour se défendre et Toshiko ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ne te fis pas à son air angélique, c'est une pie parmi les aigles !

\- Ton amie est arrivée, Jones, fut la seule chose que déclara Malfoy d'une voix glaciale, et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Ianto aperçut Toshiko.

\- Zut, je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Désolé Tosh, désolé ! S'inquiéta son collège mais Tosh ne fit que sourire en secouant la tête.

L'agent de Torchwood commença à s'avancer avant de baisser les yeux sur sa personne couverte de peinture.

\- Euh...

\- Va te changer, Ian, intervient la jeune femme blonde en s'approchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je suis sûre que Harry va faire l'hôte parfait et s'occuper de nous en t'attendant.

Elle s'avança d'un pas sautillant et récupéra un peu de peinture blanche de sur les vêtements de Malfoy.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais te changer, Draco, dit-elle d'une voix aérienne, et l'homme la fusilla du regard.

\- Je vous déteste. Tous les deux, j'espère que vous le savez.

Puis il se détourna en maugréant, disparaissant dans le couloir. La femme blonde gloussa légèrement avant d'attraper gentiment le bras de Toshiko, lui souriant.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez le thé, mademoiselle Sato ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire léger.

\- Euh... Je prendrais bien une tasse, oui, répondit Tosh sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

La présence de l'autre femme était apaisante, douce et agréable, et Toshiko se sentit se détendre.

\- J'arrive rapidement, promis ! S'exclama Ianto avec un sourire en passant devant eux.

Toshiko fut bientôt assise à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé bien chaud, en face des deux enfants qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt qui prenaient leur goûter préparé par le conjoint de monsieur Malfoy, un certain Harry Potter qui l'avait accueilli à sa table comme une vieille connaissance.

Cette maison, même toujours en travaux, même si peu meublée qu'elle était, était pleine de chaleur, de joie, de tant d'amour, c'était... Ça faisait chaud au cœur. Quand Ianto les rejoignit, il y avait des rires et des discussions enflammées des enfants, consciencieusement écouté par la jeune femme - Luna Lovegood, s'était-elle présentée. Lady Luna Lovegood.

Toshiko n'avait jamais été en présence d'autant de personne de grande lignée. Le Lord Malfoy, le Lord Potter, la Lady Lovegood et l'Héritier Black apparemment. Et tous se comportaient comme des enfants, c'était agréable à voir que même le petit linge pouvait être insouciant.

Très vite, les enfants disparurent pour aller jouer dans les chambres, Malfoy n'étant pas resté - apparemment, il avait un peu de travail sur le feu, étant venu prendre une tasse de café et voler un baiser à son conjoint - et bien vite, ils ne furent plus que quatre à table, Tosh, Ianto, Harry et Luna.

\- Alors, ma très chère Tosh... commença Ianto en posant les mains sur la table.

Il sembla chercher ses mots un moment.

\- Le collier. On va commencer par là, décida-t-il.

Toshiko jeta un regard aux deux autres, qui n'intervenaient pas mais qui étaient toujours là.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, ils en savent pour le moment bien plus que toi.

Tosh plissa des yeux mais Ianto continua.

\- Le collier ne fonctionne que pour une certaine partie de la population. Dans le sens où, son but premier, c'est d'entraîner ces esprits à s'habituer à se fermer aux autres, expliqua-t-il en cherchant toujours ses mots. Malheureusement, on ne s'est rendu compte que trop tard que ça pouvait être dangereux, parce que pour les esprit que ça ne ferme pas, ça fait tout le contraire et les rend trop sensible. Et... Ça peut conduire jusqu'à la folie, ou carrément détruire l'esprit, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Quand on s'en est rendu compte, l'état les a tous ramené et enfermé. Malheureusement, certains ont été volés et utilisé comme objet de torture. Si tu l'avais gardé pendant une semaine sur toi, tu serais sans aucun doute devenu folle, parce que le collier t'aurait poussé à le garder et à l'utiliser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus, expliqua-t-il minutieusement.

Un frisson glaciale secoua Tosh, qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Et pourquoi... Tenta-t-elle de parler, mais sa gorge était trop sèche.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Pourquoi mon esprit t'était impénétrable ? Parce que je fais partie de cette petite partie de la population qui... euh... aurait pu avoir les effets bénéfiques si j'avais essayé le collier ? Mon esprit est déjà habitué à se fermer aux autres, le collier n'est qu'un objet d'entrainement pour arriver à mon niveau.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il soupira de frustration.

\- Ça m'énerve d'être contraint comme ça, j'aimerais en dire plus, mais je ne peux pas !

Il grogna et secoua la tête alors qu'à côté de lui, Harry ricana et tapota son bras.

\- On va faire plus cours, je suis exempté du statut du secret, je vais dire les choses clairement.

Il repoussa sa tasse, croisa les mains sur la table pour se pencher au dessus, souriant vers Toshiko.

\- Mademoiselle Sato, est-ce que vous croyez en la magie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _TOUTES MES EXCUSES !_
> 
> _Sincèrement, pardon :/ ma bêta a eut un peu de retard et moi-même je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster ce chapitre . Toutes nos excuses :/_
> 
> _J'ai bien reçut tous vos messages, vous êtes mignons à vous inquiéter ./w/._
> 
> _Donc. L'épisode de Marie._
> 
> _Dans la série Torchwood, Toshiko rencontre Marie dans un bar, elles deviennent proche très vite et Marie l'appate avec un collier capable de lire dans les pensées des gens. Tosh le mets au travail et entend les pensées de tout le monde, sauf de Jack. J'avoue que ça a été de loin un des épisodes qui m'a le plus ennuyé, du coup je ne m'en souviens pas très bien :/ Bon, Tosh entend que Gwen trompe Rhys - son petit-ami - avec Owen, eeeet... Et qu'en fait, c'était un moyen de la garder auprès d'elle et de la couper des autres pour lui permettre de pénétré le Hub. En vrai, c'est une alien qui a été condamné sur sa planête natale et exilée, et elle veut récupérer son vaisseau prit par Torchwood pour retourner là-bas._
> 
> _Dans mon histoire, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste décidé que Marie était tombé sur ce collier et que ça l'a rendu un peu folle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'arrière pensée en approchant Tosh, et ce qui lui arrive après, c'est que les Aurors arrivent, l'arrêtent et essayent de voir si elle peut être soigné._
> 
> _Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchit plus que cela ^^'_
> 
> _Hm... Que dire de plus... Eh bien c'est tout._
> 
> _Ah si ! Je vous avais dit que Luna apparaîtrait ! \O/_
> 
> _Encore désolé pour le retard ^^'_
> 
> _La semaine prochaine, on attaque du plus lourd niveau scénario de Torchwood, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_
> 
> _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 Je vous dis à jeudi prochain !_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win !_


	9. Chapter 9

La situation était... Étrange.

Après l'explication du sauveur du monde sorcier à la collègue de Ianto, cette dernière avait eut un peu de mal à les croire, jusqu'à ce que les cheveux de Teddy ne prennent une teinte rose, que la théière transformée en chat pour l'occasion lui sauta dessus pour jouer, lui arrachant un rire qui ne pouvait que faire sourire le monde entier, tellement plein de joie et de bonne humeur simple.

Après cela, ça avait été assez facile pour Ianto de reprendre l'explication, le contrat ne faisant plus effet pour Toshiko puisqu'elle savait désormais pour la magie et le monde sorcier. Elle avait eut quelques jours de réflexion, restant cordiale avec lui au travail sans pour autant être amicale, puis avait accepté la situation et Ianto s'était fait une joie de répondre à toutes ses questions.

Seulement, plusieurs choses s'étaient enchaînées.

Ianto avait contacté Seamus pour lui parler de Mary et de sa drôle de manie de donner à des gens au hasard des objets magiques supposément perdus. Ce qu'il en fit après n'était pas du ressort de Ianto, mais Mary ne fut plus vu. Ils avaient dû faire revenir Suzie avec l'aide du gant alien qui avait poussé Gwen à croiser la route de Torchwood, et Ianto entendait toujours les paroles sombres que Suzie avait dites avant de mourir de nouveau : " _Quelque chose approche dans le noir.._. ". Il en frissonnait encore...

Puis il y avait eut la faille, qui s'était tant activée qu'une brèche profonde avait été ouverte, laissant passer trois personnes qui avaient été arrachées au temps. L'une d'elle avait décidé de repartir, et Owen ne l'avait pas très bien vécu. Surtout que Gwen n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui...

Puis ils avaient apprit que des humains s'amusaient à chasser et capturer des Weevils pour leur simple plaisir, Jack et Toshiko avaient disparu pendant un temps dans un autre espace temps, et Jack était revenu chamboulé de cette expérience.

Seulement, pendant qu'ils étaient portés disparu, Gwen et Owen s'étaient battu pour savoir quoi faire, n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord jusqu'à ce que le Docteur soit à deux doigts de forcer la faille à s'ouvrir pour espérer les ramener. Ianto avait bien tenté de les calmer, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait écouté, il n'était... personne, après tout.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas en ce moment à Cardiff.

Ianto le sentait, le savait, et il n'était pas le seul. En plus la faille faisait des siennes, l'équipe à fleurs de peau, semblait trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour s'engueuler royalement mais… il y avait quelque chose de plus, ils n'étaient pas les seuls impactés. Harry le sentait. Draco le sentait. Et même leurs deux petits garçons le sentaient.

Leur magie à eux quatre grondait dans leurs corps tout entier. Elle vibrait, elle grondait, elle criait au sacrilège, comme avec la magie noire, mais en bien plus différent, bien.. pire. Ils étaient tous aux aguets, voire même un peu énervés sans qu'il n'y ai de causes directes. C'était le fait le plus inquiétant.

Ils étaient sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se sentir ainsi, quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur magie, ça ne pouvait pas arriver qu'à eux quatre. Harry avait contacté Luna pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose de semblable à Londres, mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Rien de spécial, rien de... notable.

Si ce n'étaient... des bruits, des murmures, qui promettaient quelque chose de bien pire que le Seigneur Noir, Voldemort. Ce n'était que des bruits de couloirs, en quelque sortes infondés, qui n'avaient pas de point de départ précis... Mais assez inquiétants pour attirer l'attention de Luna et de toutes les autres Langues de Plombs.

L'avènement d'une nouvelle catastrophe pour le monde sorcier ? Ce dernier ne s'était même pas encore totalement remis de l'hécatombe qu'avait été la dernière guerre. Et les gens avaient peur, malgré la décennie de paix qui venait de s'écouler. Les gens flippaient, et c'était bien normal ; Ianto aussi avait la trouille. Et même s'ils ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, Draco et Harry étaient dans le même état que lui.

Ianto ne voulait pas accabler Jack de leurs problèmes de Sorciers, ni Toshiko d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas de leur ressort après tout, mais... Ianto avait tout de même prit Jack à part pour lui dire qu'ils devaient sans aucun doute faire attention, qu'il pourrait bien se passer quelque chose très rapidement.

Seulement, il y avait beaucoup de chose dont Torchwood devait s'occuper pour le moment.

La faille faisait des siennes. Bien plus que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués. L'équipe était appelée au moins une fois par jour sur des lieux d'ouvertures de failles, de brèches plus ou moins grandes. Ils récupéraient un nombre incroyable d'objet, avaient affaire à des êtres venus d'autres planètes qui voulaient à tout prix quitter la ville, comme des hordes de proies fuyant devant un prédateur bien trop dangereux.

Jusque là, c'était Owen qui se sentait le plus coupable. Il croyait que parce qu'il avait presque ouvert la faille, c'était lui qui avait provoqué les catastrophes. Il avait été le plus proche de toucher les commandes, et d'une certaine manière, il croyait vraiment l' avoir touché, parce que Ianto avait un tout petit peu manipulé son esprit. Il avait réussit à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse l'irréparable, mais avec sa magie seulement - heureusement, ils n'avaient été que deux dans le Hub à ce moment-là, Tosh toujours avec Jack coincés dans le passé, et Gwen sur le terrain à essayer de trouver des indices.

Ce n'était pas Owen qui avait ouvert la faille pour les faire revenir à leur époque, ça avait été la toute première d'une longue série d'ouvertures de failles consécutives.

Ianto savait que tout était lié et qu'il fallait qu'il creuse ce nouveau retournement de situation dans leur vie. Mais lui-même avait énormément de mal à faire face à sa charge de travail en plus. Déjà, il avait abandonné l'idée de rentrer dormir chez lui, chez eux, ils étaient appelés même en pleine nuit. De plus, les Weevils habituellement bien cachés de la lumière du soleil dans les égouts sortaient de plus en plus à l'air libre et c'était lui qui allait les chercher sur le terrain pour les ramener et les enfermés dans les cellules des sous-sols. Jack avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser y aller seul pendant que Owen et Tosh partaient sur un site différent, Jack avec Gwen sur un autre.

Les Weevils étaient paniqués, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

Ianto gronda en tirant violemment sur la combinaison que portait l'une de ses bestioles - tous les weevils portaient les mêmes tenues, un jour, Ianto s'y intéressera et comprendra pourquoi - et le força à avancer.

.

Le sorcier pesta alors que la bestiole se débattait violemment mais il tient bon et le poussa dans sa cellule. La bête gémit alors qu'il fermait la vitre blindée, se cognant contre le verre en... pleurant, sûrement. Oui, il pleurait.

Dans le creux de son ventre, l'inquiétude grandit un peu plus, et Ianto eut beaucoup de mal à ne prendre son téléphone pour appeler Harry et lui dire de prendre leur famille, de passer attraper Rhiannon et les enfants, et de repartir à Londres, se cacher derrière des défenses magiques impénétrables.

Leur famille...

\- Ianto.

Le sorcier cligna des yeux pour sortir de ses pensées et, imperturbable, se tourna vers Jack et Gwen.

\- Les weevils sortent de plus en plus au grand jour, ça devient compliqué. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'ouvre les étages inférieurs ? Les cellules des sept étages sont déjà pleines...

Il regarda Jack, soucieux.

\- Depuis que je travaille ici, on a pas eut besoin de les déverrouiller... Lui rappela-t-il doucement.

Jack réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Fais-le, lui commanda-t-il sombrement.

Il déclara quelque chose à Gwen auquel Ianto ne fit pas attention, portant toute son attention sur le weevil dans sa cage, mais une fois qu'il fut tout seul, un frisson le secoua de pied en cape, un frisson mauvais, glacial, un frisson-

_\- Bonjour, Ianto._

Il ferma les yeux alors que son cœur ratait un battement, l'impossibilité de la situation commençant à le rendre malade.

Non.

Juste... Non.

Mais cette odeur, ce parfum...

Ce n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Ianto rouvrit donc les yeux pour faire face à cette apparition en se tournant vers le fond de l'étage des cellules.

Hannah. C'était bien Hannah qui était là, dans la pièce.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Hannah était morte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas être là. Tu es morte, Hannah, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde, son sang battant furieusement à ses oreilles.

Le joli visage de son amie se tordit d'une grimace et se rapprocha, comme si elle n'avait jamais été infectée par des aliens, à moitié transformée en l'un d'eux.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu es un mirage. Tu es passée de l'autre côté, Hannah-

\- Je sais ! Ianto... Neville, s'il te plait, écoute-moi, je n'ai vraiment pas assez de temps. _Il arrive_ , clama la sorcière décédée, les yeux écarquillés et le regard paniqué. Il essaye de se servir de nous pour vous pousser à faire ce qu'il veut, mais je suis magique, je sais ce qui en retourne, murmura-t-elle.

Ianto fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle, mais Hannah leva la main et _le toucha_. Le sorcier se figea, sentant ses doigts froids contre sa peau, sa magie tressautant dans son corps et comme si elle s'était brulée, Hannah retira précipitamment la main.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance, Neville, chuchota-t-elle furieusement. La faille va ne faire que tressauter, encore et encore, il va y avoir de nombreux accidents, mais qu'importe ce qui arrive... Surtout, Neville, surtout, _empêche-les d'ouvrir la faille_.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils en observant son amie partie, la tristesse s'accumulant dans sa gorge de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider.

\- De quoi tu parles, Hannah ? Murmura-t-il, perdu.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, comment elle pouvait être là. Hannah était morte, elle était partie, il n'y avait aucun miracle capable de la faire revenir, pas même la pierre de ce conte pour jeunes enfants sorcier.

\- La Faille, Nev, continua Hannah en osant un pas vers lui. Il faut que tu veilles sur la Faille, ou des milliers de personnes pourraient périr. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, Neville.

Quelque chose, une vibration sourde incapable d'être perçue par l'oreille humaine les secoua, et la sorcière gémit en portant une main à son torse. Elle haleta de douleur, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

\- Non... Non ! Pas maintenant, non ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui parler ! Cria-t-elle en secouant furieusement la tête.

Mais elle tressaillit un peu plus et Ianto s'avança, levant les mains pour être près à l'aider. Seulement Hannah se cambra de douleur, la magie de Ianto tressautant dans son corps pour le protéger de _quelque chose_ , quelque chose qui blessait visiblement Hannah. Cette dernière arbora pourtant un regard et un visage dur, déterminé, avant de s'évaporer dans l'oubli, planta son regard dans celui de Ianto.

\- Abbadon, Neville ! Abbadon !

Puis elle ne fut plus.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle fut arrivée, Hannah fut partie.

Ianto recula sous le coup de la surprise, sous le coup de cette désagréable sensation oppressante, celle-là même qui avait ramené puis arraché de nouveau Hannah. Il sentait les barrières de son esprit être mises à mal et alors que cette forte présence était à l'œuvre et l'écrasait, la mémoire de ce que Hannah venait de lui dire commença à s'effacer.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis les ferma pour mieux se concentrer, se laissant tomber à terre en pressant ses mains contre ses tempes. Accroupis, dans le froid et l'humidité des sous-sols de Torchwood, alors que tout autour de lui gémissaient presque en cœur les weevils, Ianto força la mémoire de la conversation avec Hannah - qui commençait déjà à s'estomper, emportée par une puissante magie dont Ianto ne pouvait déterminer l'origine - derrière ses épaisses protections d'occlumancie.

L'attaque furieuse contre son esprit lui arracha un cri de douleur et tout devint blanc.

.

Il ne fut inconscient que pendant quelques minutes, devina-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Son esprit et son corps étaient engourdis, et les weevils les plus proches de lui avaient cessé de gémir et de pleurer pour le regarder, comme inquiets.

Haletant, Ianto se redressa doucement, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant douloureusement dans ses côtes. Son nez saignait abondamment mais ses protections avaient tenues bons. Elles étaient fragiles, il fallait qu'il les renforce très rapidement, mais... elles étaient toujours là. Il n'y avait eut aucune percée. La magie ancienne qui l'avait attaqué avait été puissante, mais pas endurante. Aussi vite était-elle apparue qu'elle était partie. Sa chemise était pleine de sang, le goût de fer dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir mais, pire que tout, la discussion avec Hannah était tronquée.

Il se souvenait de son apparition. Il se souvenait de sa peur, de sa supplication qu'il devait tout faire que la Faille reste inchangée, et surtout que quelque chose arrivait. Cette même phrase, la même chose répétée, encore et encore depuis quelques semaines déjà par des gens qu'ils rencontraient et qui n'avaient normalement aucun lien entre eux.

Seulement, Suzie avait été celle qui l'avait dite en première d'après les dires de l'équipe, Ianto était resté au Hub quand ils l'avaient pris en chasse ; et Hannah venait de le dire elle aussi.

Et toutes deux étaient mortes.

Hannah lui avait dit, lui avait parlé, sa supplication qu'en tant que femme sorcière, femme de magie, elle savait ce qu'il se passait... Malheureusement, c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Ce n'était pas... Non, rien n'allait.

Le cœur battant douloureusement dans ses côtes, le sorcier se secoua et porta sa main à son nez qui saignait toujours, quittant enfin les cellules. Il fallait qu'il parle à Jack de ce qu'il venait de voir, venait de vivre, que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques jours avec sa magie et que cette présence qu'il avait ressenti était si vieille et puissante qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement rien contre elle, contre _ça_.

Seulement, alors même qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce principale du Hub, un vertige le submergea et le sorcier se retrouva à tituber dans la pièce, bien conscient des cris de son équipe qui n'avait pas encore fait attention à lui, et qui préférait semblait-il nettement se prendre le chou les uns avec les autres.

Un peu hésitant, Ianto cligna des paupières en se rapprochant pour se laisser tomber au poste de Toshiko, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment. Une affreuse sensation grimpait dans son torse, pressait l'arrière de sa tête, et il regarda, encore plus perdu, Jack reprocher à Owen d'avoir ouvert la faille et avoir provoqué cette catastrophe. Ianto tenta bien d'intervenir, mais il était cloué sur sa chaise, le souffle fuyant, clairement conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas _mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit._

Les reproches fusaient comme du venin, alimenter par quelque chose, et si Ianto n'avait pas été un sorcier entrainé à sentir ce genre d'influence - qui était moindre qu'un Impérium, merci Merlin - et à les contourner, il se serait sans aucun doute laissé lui aussi submergé par toute cette haine qui voulait les pousser les uns contre les autres.

Owen reprocha alors à Jack qu'il n'existait même pas, qu'ils avaient tous fait des recherches et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur lui, et c'était triste, mais Ianto ne pouvait même pas trouver la force de se lever pour le défendre. Il était tétanisé et lourd... Si lourd... Toute son énergie était dirigée vers ses défenses, vers une concentration extrême pour éviter de se laisser influencer par cette puissance extérieur. Il lui fallait toute sa volonté, toute sa force mentale ; Morgana, toute sa magie !

Puis Owen partit. Juste comme ça. Enfin, très exactement, il fut relevé de ses fonctions par Jack, qui était au bord de l'implosion. Gwen tenta bien de faire quelque chose, de calmer le jeu, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Owen rendit son arme et son insigne, sachant que d'ici les 24h suivantes, sa mémoire serra effacer. Il leur souhaita bonne chance pour la fin du monde avec toute la tristesse possible, bien dissimulée derrière une grande dose de sarcasme, et s'en fut.

Il n'était pas loin de la vérité ; du moins, c'était ainsi que Ianto le sentait - et alors que la porte coulissante se fermait derrière lui, Jack restait stoïque, fulminant intérieurement et au bord de l'implosion, et malgré la situation, Ianto sentait sa colère se déployer dans la pièce, n'ayant plus aucune limite, aucun filtre, aucune _volonté_ de garder son esprit pour lui.

.

Ianto ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait debout près de l'ordinateur de Gwen, cette dernière les remerciait de l'avoir aider à _l'_ amener ici et qu'elle désirait une vidéo constante des cellules sur son écran, le regard inquiet mais sincère dans ses remerciements.

Le sorcier inspira doucement, se sentant trembler, et fit un pas en arrière sans qu'on ne le voit. Sur l'écran, il y avait les caméras de sécurité des cellules, où se trouvait... Était-ce réellement Rhys ?

\- C'était tellement réel comme sensation... lâcha Gwen d'une voix tremblante et douloureuse.

Ianto porta son attention sur elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Une minute plus tôt, Owen quittait Torchwood, et l'instant d'après, ils étaient tous là, Rhys était dans une cellule, et Ianto savait. Il le savait, il le sentait, il avait perdu plusieurs heures. Disparues, envolées, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'étais dans mon appartement. Il y avait l'odeur, et même tous les petits bruits habituels. Je m'y croyais vraiment. J'ai touché le sang, je peux encore le sentir sur mes mains ; le sang de Rhys...

Jack s'était avancé pour prendre la main de son agent de terrain, qui était bouleversée. Ianto se passa une langue sur les lèvres, le cœur battant. D'accord. Donc Gwen avait apparemment eut une vision où elle avait vu son petit-ami mourir chez eux, et elle l'avait ramené ici pour le mettre en sécurité. Et pendant ce temps-là, Ianto...

Le sorcier ignorait s'il avait été conscient durant tout le long et qu'il se retrouvait juste avec une partie de sa mémoire de la journée manquante, ou si pire : Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait prit contrôle de lui.

Quand Jack déclara qu'ils avaient du boulot, Ianto en profita et fit mine d'aller au toilette. A peine la porte des sanitaires fermées qu'il se jeta aux lavabos pour se regarder dans le miroir en quête de signes de... _quelque chose_. Physiquement, il n'avait rien, il semblait être parfaitement normal, si ce n'était son air un peu hagard. Grimaçant, il sortit sa baguette de son fourreau, bien caché sous la manche de sa veste et de sa chemise mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été victime de l'imperium. Les lumières dans les toilettes tressaillirent et s'éteignirent, ne laissant que le léger néon vert au dessus de la porte qui indiquait la sortie.

Le cœur de Ianto s'emballa et il sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre en courant la pièce principale. Le Hub n'était pas mieux lotis, les lumières avaient cessé d'émettre, ne laissant que les lumières rouges de sécurité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'enquit-il, la panique grimpant dans son torse.

\- OK, très bien. Pas de panique, déclara Jack d'un voix calme après que Tosh ait dit que le système de sécurité s'était enclenché.

\- _Rhys_ ! Hurla pourtant Gwen, et Ianto ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Surtout quand Jack remonta avec le corps sans vie de l'homme que Ianto n'avait jamais connu qu'au travers des paroles de sa petite-amie, qui les suivait totalement effondrée, les larmes ne se tarissant pas et haletant de douleur.

Ianto aurait pu essayer de le soigner avec sa magie, mais un regard de Jack lui fit comprendre que ça ne servait plus à rien, que le pauvre homme était déjà partit.

.

Le silence était lourd et douloureux dans la baie médicale alors que Jack nettoyait gentiment les mains couvertes de sang de Gwen.

\- Il faut que je prévienne sa famille, murmura-t-elle enfin.

\- On va s'en charger, lui assura Ianto, adossé au mur de la baie, à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

\- Comme vous l'avez fait avec le surveillant de l'hôpital la première fois que je vous ai rencontré ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix amorphe, caressant doucement les cheveux de son petit-ami, sans le quitter des yeux.

Jack lança à Ianto un regard, voulant sûrement dire quelque chose sans trouver quoi exactement, puis continua de nettoyer Gwen.

\- Non. Vous ne vous chargerez pas de lui, Ianto, déclara cette dernière d'une voix pincée, appuyant d'un ricanement mauvais le "charger".

Ianto ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il pouvait être exaspéré par la femme en elle-même, mais elle ne méritait pas de perdre son petit-ami comme ça. Personne ne le méritait. Il avait beau ne pas l'aimer, il ne comprenait que trop bien la douleur qui l'étreignait en ce moment et pouvait lui passer son amertume et sa rage contre lui, il pouvait vivre avec. Il comprenait.

\- Gwen, je suis sincèrement désolé, intervient Tosh d'une petite voix.

L'agent lâcha un rire au travers des larmes qu'elle tentait maladroitement de retenir et lui lança un regard noir, forçant Toshiko à détourner le regard.

\- Tu ne le connaissais même pas, souffla-t-elle d'une voix amer.

Ianto ne dit rien mais serra les poings dans ses poches. Il espérait qu'elle tournerait sa colère contre lui ou Jack, parce que Toshiko ne méritait pas d'être victime de sa douleur. Ni Jack ni lui, d'ailleurs, mais le sorcier savait qu'ils pouvaient le prendre plus facilement, parce que malgré toute la sympathie dont pouvait faire preuve Toshiko, elle ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre, elle n'avait perdu personne dans ces conditions.

Jack ne faisait que ça, perde des personnes à cause de son immortalité, et Ianto... Neville avait déjà beaucoup perdu. Ils avaient les épaules et la carrure pour passé outre les mots crus et durs qu'elle pouvait clamer sous le coup de la colère. Tosh... Peut-être un peu moins, son âme douce n'était pas prête à ça.

\- Voilà comment ça se passe ici, continua Gwen avec un sourire désespéré, tentant de faire bonne figure et surtout, pleine d'amertume et de douleur. On finit tout seul ici.

Elle perdit son sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Mais pas moi... Non, pas moi...

Elle leva son regard vers Jack, de nouveau pleine de colère.

\- Certainement pas. Vous allez me le ramener.

Elle se leva et Jack secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

\- Avec le gant de résurrection, continua Gwen comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

\- Il a été détruit, Gwen, intervient gentiment Ianto, tentant de lui faire comprendre sans la brusquer, mais qu'elle comprenne réellement que malheureusement, c'était trop tard.

La technologie Alien avait ses limites, même la magie avait ses limites.

\- Il a d'autres moyens, continua Gwen en regardant de nouveau le corps de son petit-ami, mais Jack l'arrêta.

\- J'ai dit, non, intervient-il, presque douloureusement, les mains sur les hanches et le visage froid.

Il fallait qu'il reste campé sur ses positions, qu'il ne flanche pas, et Ianto se retint de faire un mouvement vers lui pour le soutenir.

Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Gwen tenta de faire passer son message, déclarant que si le temps n'allait plus bien, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire demi-tour, remonter jusqu'à ce moment, qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de le ramener, mais Jack était ferme sur ses deux pieds, ferme sur sa position, ils ne _pouvaient_ rien faire.

Ianto regarda, impuissant, Gwen s'énerver sur Jack qui restait stoïque, le frappant et l'insultant, lui ordonnant de lui ramener Rhys, le cœur du sorcier se serrant dans sa poitrine, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que c'était tout de même triste qu'après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour mettre Jack dans son lit, tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Owen et sûrement avec d'autres hommes, elle ne comprenne que maintenant que Rhys était celui qui était pour elle.

Bon, d'accord, trop tard, il y avait pensé.

Mais tout de même. Elle avait beau le tromper et quelque fois dépeindre une image un peu dégradante de lui auprès d'eux, comme s'il était - ... avait été - trop bête pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, trop naïf, elle ne méritait tout de même pas de le perdre ainsi ; et ça faisait mal au sorcier qu'elle doive désormais le pleurer.

Ianto soupira et ferma les yeux en voyant finalement Gwen s'écrouler contre Jack en pleurant de tout son saoule, le Capitaine la soutenant en lui déclarant qu'il était désolé mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, qu'il était désolé, encore et encore...

Seulement, et contre toute attente, Owen se précipita dans la baie médicale. Tosh et Ianto n'avaient tous deux jamais été aussi heureux de le voir, même si la femme d'origine japonaise avait cet énorme béguin pour lui depuis des années.

Malheureusement, Ianto sentit de la glace tomber dans son estomac en entendant parfaitement Owen déclarer qu'il y avait un moyen de le sauver, et malgré les cris que Gwen, lui hurlant de la laisser, elle l'avait entendu, et elle l'avait comprit. Ianto aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de la consoler dû à leur passé ensemble, et que la manière dont elle le repoussait était du dégoût pour lui comme pour elle, à oser avoir un contact après ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, malgré la présence du _cadavre_ de son petit ami, mais c'était plus.

\- Combien de personnes doivent encore souffrir, Jack ? Souffla le médecin en lui jetant un regard noir, sous l'incompréhension la plus complète de Ianto, qui observait la situation sans trop la comprendre.

Gwen était de retour à caresser les cheveux de son futur époux, et Ianto écarquilla les yeux en voyant non seulement Jack se fermer complètement à l'extérieur, mais aussi Owen, qui se redressa encore plus, porteur de... _quelque chose_ en plus qu'il n'avait pas habituellement.

\- Je vais réparer toutes ces conneries. Je vais ouvrir la faille, que ça te plaise ou non, clama-t-il soudainement.

Puis Owen se détourna et monta l'escalier en sautant les marches, disparaissant dans le Hub. Le cœur de Ianto battait douloureusement dans sa gorge et cette pression contre son crâne revint, à une vitesse vertigineuse et si brutalement qu'il tituba un instant et s'accrocha au mur pour s'éviter de tomber sous ses tremblements. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tosh suivre Owen.

\- Empêche-le, Tosh, demanda Jack d'une voix calme, presque fatiguée.

Tosh s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et se retourna pour le regarder, elle aussi porteuse d'une assurance qui n'était certainement pas la sienne.

\- Non, Jack. Pas cette fois. Je vais l'aider.

Ianto, le regard braqué droit devant lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, sentit tout de même la peur de Jack se presser à ses barrières d'occlumancie, et il lâcha un souffle tremblant qui lui arracha les poumons.

Tout était si douloureux, et Ianto ne vit ni Gwen quitter précipitamment la baie médicale, ni Jack lui hurler de s'arrêter, alors que l'ancienne policière déclarait que c'était ce qu'il avait dit, qu'en ouvrant la faille, tout redeviendrait comme avant et que Rhys reviendrait. Et Jack aussi fut parti, et Ianto fut seul avec le cadavre ensanglanté de Rhys, incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir, trop prit par la douleur dans sa tête, dans son cerveau, son _esprit,_ parce que quelqu'un, quelque chose essayait d'entrer de force, de le manipuler comme les autres, et il était un sorcier, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, ça non !

Mais son énergie partait par là. Toute sa concentration passait par là, toute sa magie passait par là, tout son _temps_ passait par là...

Jusqu'aux trois coups de feu.

Ianto sursauta, parce que _des coups de feu !_ et quitta la baie médicale en courant, le cœur battant entre ses côtes, douloureusement à ses oreilles.

Ils avaient tirés. Quelqu'un avait tiré. Quelque chose influençait assez son équipe pour les pousser à faire quelque chose d'aussi répréhensible, d'aussi **mal** que de **tirer** _sur l'un d'entre eux_! Mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? - Qu'est-ce que Ianto se racontait, ils ne pouvaient pas penser par eux-même, justement ! Là était tout le but...

La faille. Ils voulaient ouvrir la faille. Toshiko, Owen et Gwen voulaient ouvrir la faille, et Jack se trouvait sur leur chemin et...

\- Non... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Owen !

Ianto se précipita, même s'il savait que cela ne servait plus à rien. Le médecin avait toujours l'arme levée - bien, le serment d'Hypocrate ! - et face à lui, le corps sans vie de Jack, une balle dans la tête et deux dans le torse. Le sorcier se laissa tomber à côté du Capitaine, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, vides, morts. Il déglutit et posa sa main sur le cou de Jack, même s'il savait que c'était totalement inutile.

Jack était mort, tué par Owen.

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers son équipe. Gwen prenait doucement l'arme des mains d'Owen, et Ianto devait lui reconnaître son calme quant à la situation, alors que derrière eux, Toshiko observait le corps sans vie de leur Capitaine, les yeux écarquillés et les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Ianto ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Ils venaient de passer le point de non retour.

\- Maintenant, on ouvre la faille, ordonna Gwen.

Owen hocha la tête et même Toshiko se mit à s'activer. L'ancienne policière prit un dispositif que Owen lui tendit et le visage froid, se pencha pour prendre en photo la pupille de Jack, sous le regard interloqué de Ianto. Sérieusement ? C'était sa seule et unique réaction ?

\- Tosh, clama-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Gwen, ne fait pas ça, intervient Ianto, toujours à genoux à côté de la tête de Jack.

\- Toi, le Tea-boy, tu la fermes, on t'a pas sonné ! Cracha finalement le docteur, se remettant plutôt bien d'avoir _tiré dans la tête de Jack_.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux et alors qu'il se mettait debout, ce fut au tour de Gwen de pointer l'arme qu'elle venait de récupérer des mains d'Owen sur lui. Ianto sursauta et leva les mains, maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas le temps ni la dextérité de prendre sa baguette.

\- Gwen, sérieusement ? Intervient-il d'une voix qu'il garda calme.

\- Tu ne dis rien. Je ne veux rien entendre de toi, susurra Gwen avec une grimace douloureuse.

Owen prenait en photo l'œil de Toshiko puis elle fit la même chose avec lui, Ianto incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- On va ouvrir la faille.

\- Il ne faut pas, et vous le savez ! Tenta Ianto en serrant les poings, énervé.

\- Tu parles comme lui ! Cracha Owen mais Gwen leva la main vers lui pour lui dire de se taire, ou de se calmer.

\- Parce qu'il a raison, c'est un piège ! Vous le savez parfaitement, il ne faut pas toucher à la faille ! Gronda Ianto, l'angoisse le crispant.

\- Elle va nous rendre ce que l'on a perdu ! Clama Gwen en fronçant les sourcils. Tu pourrais même récupéré ta petite-amie, ne me dit pas que tu ne le veux pas !

\- Hannah est morte, incinérée, ses cendres ont étés mises dans son caveau familiale, et il n'y aucun retour en arrière ! Je le sais, elle le savait, on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts !

Sauf peut-être jouer avec la faille, oui ça c'était bien vrai. Même si Hannah était perdue pour toujours, parce que sa mort remontait à trop longtemps et qu'elle n'était pas morte durant une fluctuation de l'espace temps, ils pourraient sauver Rhys.

Mais au prix de combien de vie ? Que savaient-ils quant à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière, ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sous-

Un pic de douleur le traversa, une douleur dans son esprit alors que les mots que lui avait dit Hannah, l'esprit d'Hannah... Ce qui avait été Hannah malgré sa mort, lui revenait en tête, mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens, parce qu'on forçait le sens à lui échapper.

Quelqu'un. _Quelque chose_ lui empêchait de comprendre le sens caché à toute cette histoire.

\- Ianto, je veux une photo de ta pupille, maintenant, intervient Owen en le fusillant du regard, se rapprochant.

Ianto fit un pas en arrière, ne le quittant pas du regard mais près à fermer les yeux.

\- Hors de question, souffla-t-il, sa tête battante de douleur.

\- Ianto, tu ne bouges pas, gronda Gwen en resserrant sa prise sur son arme, toujours fermement braqué sur lui.

\- Tirez-moi dessus si tu veux, mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire, déclara-t-il sombrement.

\- On a pas besoin de lui, intervient soudainement Toshiko, attirant l'attention sur elle.

Ianto posa son regard sur elle, elle qui le fixait comme s'il l'avait trahis. Elle leva le menton d'un air sombre, le visage dur.

\- Il est un transfert d'une autre agence, rappela-t-elle. Du MI6. Officiellement, il n'a aucun poids dans ce genre de démarche, on a pas besoin de son empreinte rétinienne, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tosh ! Lâcha Ianto, lui réellement trahis.

Owen n'eut aucun scrupule à se détourner pour transférer les photos sur l'ordinateur, et Gwen tendit la main en arrière pour faire rapprocher Tosh. Elle lui donna l'arme.

\- Ne le quitte pas des yeux, lui ordonna-t-elle en envoyant un regard mauvais à Ianto.

Le sorcier fut alors braqué par son amie la plus proche à Torchwood, qui était sûre d'elle et avec une prise ferme sur son arme.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça... Souffla Ianto, se sentant totalement dépourvu.

Parce que face à lui, il y avait les gens avec qui il travaillait habituellement, qui étaient tous poussés par une force extérieur, que Toshiko était trop nerveuse et que s'il bougeait un peu trop brusquement, elle allait tirer. Elle allait lui tirer dessus et sûrement l'atteindre, et qu'après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle n'allait jamais se le pardonner.

Owen n'allait sans aucun doute pas le faire.

Et ne parlons pas de Jack... Même lui avait semblé être poussé par cette force extérieur, qui les poussait... _Ça_ voulait que l'on ouvre la faille.

Au travers de sa douleur qui censurait cette information, Ianto su tout de même qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ derrière la faille qui voulait en sortir, et qui profitait des troubles dans la faille pour les pousser à l'ouvrir. Et malgré toute la puissance que pouvait avoir les aliens, rien n'était assez puissant pour frapper aussi violemment ses protections _magiques_ de l'esprit. Ergo, c'était sans aucun doute quelque chose de magique.

Quelque chose de magique, dans la faille, qui voulait un passage assez gros pour en sortir, est-ce que ça allait bien se terminer ? A aucun moment.

Sauf que Ianto ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentait sa magie être totalement monopolisé par ses défenses contre l'intrusion, s'il tentait de lancer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit sort pour les arrêter, il allait s'évanouir. Un évanouissement magique contre une seule personne sur trois de mis hors d'état de nuire ? Ça n'en valait pas la peine, et ça n'allait conduire nul part.

Et les autres continuaient à faire leur affaire. Ils étaient près à actionner le protocole pour ouvrir en grand la faille, et la peur le poussa à agir. Égoïstement, mais il agit tout de même. Rapidement, alors que Toshiko détournait le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer Gwen et Owen travailler, Ianto sortit son téléphone de sa poche et heureusement que la numérotation rapide fonctionnait parfaitement, parce qu'il n'avait clairement pas le temps d'entrer en entier le numéro.

Comme si l'autre avait son téléphone en main à ce moment-là, on lui répondit à la première sonnerie.

\- _Jones ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais._

\- Draco, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement.

\- Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fais, raccroche tout de suite ! Cracha Gwen en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ferme-là Gwen ! On t'a aidé à mettre en sécurité Rhys même si c'était vain, il est hors de question que je perde ma famille à cause de vos conneries ! Cracha Ianto au risque de se faire tirer dessus. Draco ! Tu prends ton mari, les enfants, tu passes chercher ma sœur et mes petits, et vous quitter Cardiff tout de suite, c'est clair ?!

\- _Ianto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_ S'inquiéta l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter avec moi maintenant, Draco, fais ce que je te dis !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, mais il était sûr que Draco avait comprit l'urgence et allait lui obéir ; puis Owen fut à ses cotés, lui arrachant le téléphone des mains pour le jeter contre le mur et lui lancer son poing dans la figure. Le sorcier l'évita en faisant un pas sur le côté et détournant le coup d'une pression de la main, envoya son poings dans ses côtes flottantes pour lui couper la respiration. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais si Owen tentait de l'arrêter, il allait se défendre comme il le fallait.

Il repoussa le docteur, qui trébucha et tomba sur les fesses, mais Ianto n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, parce que si Toshiko n'avait pas eut le réflexe ou pas le courage de lui tirer dessus, Gwen était sûre de sa résolution et n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne le feu vert pour activer le protocole de l'ouverture de la faille.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut que le silence malaisant de l'endroit, de la situation, qui fut vite brisé par les alarmes de sécurité et Jack choisit ce bon moment pour revenir à la vie, agrippant violemment le mollet de Ianto, qui lâcha un petit bruit de surprise - oui, non, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, non, merci beaucoup. Puis la débandade fut totale, le sol fut parcouru d'une puissante secousse, les objets se mirent à bouger sur les bureaux, dans la baie médicale.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait... Cracha Jack, encore un peu amorphe de sa mort, et en fusillant Gwen du regard.

Alors que Owen clamait qu'il fallait qu'ils partent Ianto se pencha pour attraper Jack et l'aider à se lever.

\- C'est pas bon, Jack, ce n'est pas bon du tout... Souffla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse contre l'oreille de l'Immortel.

\- Ah, tu crois-ça ? Réussit le Capitaine à ricaner amèrement, s'accrochant à la veste de costume de Ianto.

Le sorcier passa son bras autour des hanches de Jack et commença à avancer, aidé par Gwen - qui ne semblait pas surprise de la résurrection de Jack, contrairement aux deux autres qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder Jack comme une bête de foire malgré la situation. Alors qu'ils passaient dans les escaliers, Ianto attrapa la veste sempiternelle de Jack, sachant qu'il serait très grognon de la perdre et oui, d'accord ? Il faisait en sorte de penser à autre chose pour éviter de paniquer encore plus, merci beaucoup !

Et alors que derrière eux, la colonne brillait de mille feu et que leur espace de travail était en train d'être réduit en morceau, l'équipe de Torchwood III quitta le Hub pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois.

Le cœur au bords des lèvres, tenant fermement Jack contre lui, Ianto prit quelques inspirations dans la rue et évita de rire à gorge déployée alors que Gwen avait l'audace de lui dire que tout allait rentré dans l'ordre, que tout allait bien se passer.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle y croyait vraiment...

Puis dans la rue, un homme, que Ianto avait déjà vu, que tous les autres avaient déjà vu. Le propriétaire du dancing, que Jack et Gwen était allait voir plus tôt - oui, c'était ça, ils étaient allé le voir ! Ianto ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, mais... Gwen lâcha Jack, qui se tourna vers Ianto en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser et éviter de tomber.

\- Du plus profond des ténèbres, enfin, il nous vient ! Clama le vieil homme d'un air de... de déterré.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il parle ?! Cracha Gwen.

Ianto sentit un frisson le secouer et si Jack ne l'avait pas tenu par les épaules, il aurait trébuché. Le Capitaine lui jeta un regard perdu, un peu interloqué, de le sentir se dérober ainsi sous lui.

\- Ian ? Souffla-t-il, inquiet pour lui malgré la situation.

\- L'ange de l'Abîme, fils de la Bête... Continua le vieille homme et le sorcier écarquilla les yeux en le regardant.

\- Non... Souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Bannis avant le début de l'âge, enchaîné à la pierre et emprisonné sous la faille...

\- Mais quoi ?! Continua Gwen.

\- Ianto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla Jack en posant sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder, toute son attention sur lui.

\- Jack... Souffla Ianto d'une voix serrée. Ils ont... Ils ont libéré Abbadon... Haleta-t-il, n'arrivant pas à _croire_ qu'il avait **pu** **oublier** **ça.**

_\- Accueillons_ ensemble Abbadon... le Grand dévoreur, venus se repaître de la vie.

Un cris venu du fin fond des enfers - parce que par Merlin, les Grands Quatre et même la Grande Morgana, c'était _le cas_ \- attira tous leur attention derrière eux. Un être monstrueux, mesurant plusieurs dizaine de mètre, fort semblable au Dragon Rouge de William Blake, hurla un peu plus vers le ciel et commença à bouger, lentement dû à sa si forte corpulence, et les cris se mirent à résonner un peu partout autour d'eux, sous les secousses que produisaient sa démarche.

\- Et le monde entier perira, recouvert par son ombre, termina de scander l'homme d'une voix grandiloquente.

\- Oh merde... Souffla Jack et Ianto ne pu même pas grimacer en sentant sa main s'enfoncer violemment dans son épaule.

\- Je te contemple, Ô mon dieu, et je sais que mon devoir... est accomplis.

Puis l'homme disparut, mais Ianto s'en fichait.

Abbadon.

C'était Abbadon ! Il s'en souvenait, maintenant ! Il se souvenait d'Hannah qui essayait de le prévenir, parce que tout comme lui, _elle savait_ mais par Merlin, à aucun moment il n'aurait pensé qu'ils auraient trouvé, à l'époque, le moyen d'user de la faille pour s'en débarrasser ! Il... Il était paniqué. Il y avait de quoi.

Abbadon...

Par Merlin, que Draco ai prit les enfants...

\- Jack ! Jack, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour s'en débarrasser ?! Intervient Gwen en sautant vers eux et attrapant le bras de Jack pour le secouer.

Le Capitaine eut un mouvement de recul et les regarda tous avant de se concentrer sur le sorcier.

\- OK, Ianto. Qu'est-ce que tu sais, commanda-t-il.

Ce dernier détourna enfin son regard de la bête pour regarder Jack, perdu.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Haleta-t-il.

\- Jack, on a pas le temps, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Continua Gwen.

Jack attrapa presque violemment les épaules de Ianto et le serra pour l'ancrer dans la réalité.

\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir le plus possible, alors je t'écoute !

\- Jack-

\- Ianto ! Termina par insister Jack, le regard sur et brûlant.

Le sorcier déglutit et fit un pas en arrière en inspirant profondément.

\- D'accord.

Il hocha la tête.

\- OK. Abbadon. Démon de niveau sept... Euh...

Il évita les regards interloqués de ses collègues et commença à faire les cents pas, essayant de se souvenir du plus d'informations possibles.

\- Euh... Il a été prouvé que c'était un obscurial du moyen orient récupéré par la Sororité de l'Ancienne Religion, qu'elles ont perverti pour mieux utilisé... Hm...

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux braqués au sol en marchant de droite à gauche.

\- Elles en ont perdu le contrôle, parce que... parce qu'il est devenu mortel sans même le vouloir. Son ombre aspire la force vitale de chacun... Il a été neutralisé par l'Ordre du Monde Nouveau au cinquième siècle avant Jésus-Christ...

Il ferma les yeux en pressant ses tempes, forçant sa mémoire.

\- Euh... Il a fallu toute la communauté de l'époque... 3 200 personnes au moins... Euh...

\- Ianto, comment ils s'en sont débarrassé ? Insista Jack et Ianto rouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Je... J'en sais rien ! C'était il a plus de 2 000 ans ! Il me semble que les Langues de Plombs ont prouvé il y a cinq siècles que les écrits et les processus qu'ils avaient utilisés à l'époque ont été perdu dans l'incendie de la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ! Je...

Il écarta les bras, cherchant un peu ses mots.

\- On a pas le temps de rassembler autant de gens... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, termina-t-il par avouer d'une petite voix, la gorge nouée.

Jack l'observa un instant, un peu pâle puis plissa des yeux.

\- La force vitale, tu dis ? S'enquit-il d'un air intéressé.

\- Euh... Oui ?

Le Capitaine leva la main et lui fit signe d'avancer.

\- Toi, avec moi. Vous autres, vous videz les rues, vous faites ce que vous pouvez pour garder les gens hors de son ombre - Et vous n'y aller pas non plus ! Clama-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

Seulement, à peine put-il faire un pas qu'il tangua et Ianto jura en se précipitant.

\- Fais gaffe, lui reprocha-t-il à voix basse en passant son bras dans son dos. Tu viens à peine de mourir.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Gwen ! Haussa-t-il soudainement la voix. Tu nous emmènes dans un endroit dégagé ! Clama-t-il

.

Jack avait encore l'air malade, si malade... Ianto n'était pas très heureux de le laisser se traîner ainsi dans les rues de Cardiff, mais il était comme lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire. Alors quand Gwen les conduisit à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un terrain vague en dehors de la ville et au bord de l'eau, Ianto ne l'empêcha pas de quitter le SUV qu'ils avaient prit et le suivit dehors, tout de même inquiet de son teint pâle et de ses joues creuses. Il tituba un peu et Ianto se rapprocha.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas vu mourir, et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas définitif, c'était tout de même assez impressionnant, il fallait le reconnaître.

Et inquiétant, aussi. Assez pour faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort de peur et l'angoisse retourner son ventre.

Gwen fut sur Jack aussi vite qu'une furie - oui, ça y était, il avait eut son cota de gentillesse envers elle, il avait de nouveau envie de la baffer après ce qu'ils avaient fait, même s'ils étaient influencés, poussés par Abbadon, et même s'ils l'avaient fait en pensant faire la bonne chose.

Il avait gardé Hannah dans les sous-sols et elle, un professeur et une livreuse de pizza, trois personnes étaient mortes. Mais combien aujourd'hui, avec ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ianto ne voulait même pas y penser. Pas pour le moment, pas tout de suite, non... Jamais en fait.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'enquit l'ancienne policière en le suivant.

Elle accéléra le pas, essayant de rattraper Jack et Ianto qui marchaient côte à côte, la main du sorcier près de son coude pour anticiper et éviter une possible chute. Mais Jack ne quittait pas Abbadon du regard - tu m'étonnes - et continuait d'avancer, peut-être un peu tremblant sur ses jambes, mais néanmoins déterminé.

\- Si Abbadon se nourrit de l'énergie vitale, si c'est l'Ange Exterminateur, alors je suis un parfait buffet à volonté pour lui ! Clama-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Ianto s'arrêta sous le choc, regardant le dos de Jack qui continuait d'avancer, alors même que Gwen tentait un peu désespérément de l'arrêter, qu'il était trop faible pour ça. Elle avait raison... Mais Jack aussi avait raison. C'était une chose folle à faire, mais ironiquement la seule chose sensée à faire.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que ça plaisait à Ianto, mais il avait apprit à taire ce genre de choses. Il était un soldat, il connaissait les risques, les obligations du devoir, et sa génération était la plus à même de comprendre le sens biblique du mot sacrifice. Alors quand Jack se défit de la prise de Gwen pour continuer à avancer, Ianto s'approcha pour prendre à son tour son coude, ne le tenant que le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Essaye de ne pas rester mort tout de même, lui murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il lâcha Jack, qui lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule, et le sorcier en profita pour attraper l'ancienne flic par la taille et l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

\- Prend la voiture et allez le plus loin possible ! Lui ordonna Jack alors que Gwen se débattait dans ses bras.

\- Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Mais le sorcier tint bon, la ceintura un peu plus et la traîna jusqu'à la voiture, la poussant violemment sur le siège du passager par dessus le levier de vitesse et s'assit au volant pour verrouiller les portes avant qu'elle ne saute de la voiture. Il démarra en trombe et comme Jack le lui avait ordonné, s'éloigna le plus possible de la situation. Ils virent tout de même Abbadon se tourner vers là où ils avaient laisser Jack, et même si Gwen massacra son épaule en le frappant, lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre traître de le laisser ainsi derrière, Ianto ne lâcha rien.

Heureusement, il n'eût pas longtemps à devoir se battre contre sa collègue parce qu'avant même qu'il ne puisse réellement le comprendre, les portes étaient déverrouillées, Gwen sortie de la voiture et un sort assommant lancé au visage.

Ianto soupira et sortir lui aussi du véhicule, à moitié exaspéré mais aussi énormément soulagé de les voir.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'amuser tout seul ? Lui sourit-on effrontément.

\- Potter, ne commence pas ! Si tu es suicidaire, tant mieux pour toi, mais est-ce que tu as vu la taille de cet engin ?! Hurla Draco en n'hésitant pas à lui donner une gifle à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tu as dit exactement la même chose quand on a-

\- _OK ! STOP, TMI_ ! Intervient enfin Ianto, les yeux écarquillés.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils arrivaient aussi bien à gérer la situation. Oh, Ianto se doutait bien que c'était une manière d'être pour cacher la véritable angoisse de ses deux amis, Ianto se souvenait parfaitement des petits commentaires bien sarcastiques de Harry durant l'école - le _Pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur_ à Snape avait été un souvenir assez fort pour créer son premier Patronus après tout.

Mais était-ce réellement le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ? Eh bien non, justement ! Mais il n'y avait rien de mieux que de voir Harry, Draco, Luna et même Seamus qui étaient venus jusqu'à lui.

\- Oh par Merlin, c'est quoi ce truc ?! S'enquit l'Auror, un regard interloqué posé sur le monstre qui hurlait, penché sur le terrain vague où Ianto savait que Jack était.

Une lumière partait du sol, de Jack, Ianto en était sûr, et Abbadon hurlait, aspirant son énergie qui semblait sans aucune limite. Ianto frissonna.

\- Abbadon... Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait avoir un jour la possibilité de le revoir, déclara Luna d'une voix calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, d'abord... S'enquit l'agent de Torchwood en les regardant.

\- Les enfants sont avec ta sœur et son époux, à Grimmauld Place, ne t'en fait pas, Ian, déclara Harry en sortant sa baguette, le regard tourné vers Abbadon.

Tous savaient ce qu'était Abbadon. Parce que si les cours d'histoire de la magie tournaient presque tout le temps autour des guerres contre les gobelins, Abbadon... Eh bien, c'était assez quelque chose pour qu'on en parle, et que même les né-moldus le connaissent.

Parce qu'il faisait assez peur comme ça.

\- Vous savez tout à fait à quoi ça mène... Et ce que l'on risque, déclara l'agent en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

\- Comment il s'en est sortit ? S'enquit Draco en lui jetant un coup d'œil, et Ianto raconta sa journée assez compliqué qui avait mené à l'ouverture de la faille.

\- Elle est toujours ouverte, déclara Luna plutôt qu'elle demanda, le regard dans le vague.

Ses amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu : Luna en savait beaucoup, toujours _trop_ , et ils avaient apprit à l'écouter.

\- Les autres Aurors sont en route.

\- Il va falloir que vous fassiez un sacré boulot pour trouver une bonne couverture à ça ! Commenta Draco en reniflant.

Ianto soupira et déclara qu'il devait déjà y avoir des morts et qu'avec les nouvelles technologies, il allait falloir faire un sacré boulot dans le nettoyage complet de la situation.

\- On va s'en occuper, Ianto, ne t'en fait pas, déclara Seamus.

Puis Abbadon hurla un peu plus fort, tombant au sol dans un bruit de tonnerre, un cri de douleur alors qu'il aspirait toujours l'énergie vitale de Jack. Ianto observa la chose en fronçant un peu les sourcils et les cinq sorciers commencèrent à s'avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Draco d'une voix essoufflée de voir un tel démon être mit à terre par ce que l'on ne pensait être... Eh bien, rien.

\- Jack, déclara simplement Ianto.

Si l'ancien Serpentard lui lança un regard qui montrait qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, Harry et Seamus lâchèrent un bruit commun de compréhension et Luna rit un peu.

\- Il est en train de l'empoisonner, souffla-t-elle doucement d'une voix lointaine. Faites comme moi, suivez le mouvement.

Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent.

.

Quand Gwen se réveilla, les sorciers étaient déjà partit, après avoir nettoyé sa mémoire pour lui faire croire qu'Abbadon avait explosé grâce à toute cette nourriture qu'il avait eue de Jack. Pour elle, rien ne s'était passé étrangement, Ianto avait arrêté la voiture, elle en était sortit et alors qu'elle s'était mise à courir vers Jack, Abbadon avait explosé.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Son esprit avait été assez simple à manipuler.

Quasiment tous les Aurors de Grande-Bretagne avait été dépêché pour nettoyer les rues de Cardiff, une né-moldus était partit mettre en place un virus informatique qui manipulerait les images qui avaient pu être prise par des moldus pour que tous croient à des effets-spéciaux, et l'histoire complète était une fuite de gaz importante dans une rue qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes et provoqué des hallucinations collectives.

Et Jack était mort pour sauver la ville.

Abbadon s'était nourrit de son énergie vitale jusqu'à s'empoisonner réellement avec, et alors qu'il titubait, Luna avait commencé à incanté, bientôt suivit par Ianto, Seamus, Draco et Harry, tous les quatre traversés de la magie si différente de Luna ; et Abbadon avait été repoussé à travers la Faille, qui s'était refermé sur lui pour commencer à cicatriser et revenir à son activité précédente.

Ianto savait parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre, Abbadon allait refaire exactement la même chose, frapper de plus en plus fort les paroies de la réalité pour s'échapper du vide dans lequel il était pour le moment enfermé, mais pas maintenant. Ils avaient quelques années, et avec les perturbations de ces derniers temps, Ianto allait sans aucun doute réussir à créer un programme informatique capable de relever ces fluctuations particulières et mettre une sorte d'alarme qui allait prévenir l'équipe futur d'un hypothétique retour d'Abbadon.

Les rapports de cette journée allait être _très drôle_ à écrire.

.*.

Les rapports avaient été un enfer.

Parce que Jack ne s'était pas réveillé.

Gwen avait agrippé son corps et tenu contre elle en pleurant comme elle l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt pour son _fiancé, par Merlin !_ et avait refusé que Ianto se rapproche, parce qu'il l'avait "trahis", une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Elle l'avait ensuite ramené au Hub, ils l'avaient mis dans un caisson de confinement - comme avec Suzie, comme s'il était véritablement mort...

Et malheureusement, son teint cireux, ses quelques plaies qui ne guérissaient pas, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'espoir.

Ianto aurait bien aimé être seul avec lui pour faire quelques tours de magie - sans mauvais jeux de mots en plus - pour savoir s'il avait véritablement perdu quelqu'un d'autre, mais Gwen s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher, refusant de quitter la pièce et surtout, refusant que les autres s'approchent.

Parce qu'après tout, Owen lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'il ne savait pas que Jack ne pouvait pas mourir à ce moment-là, Tosh n'avait rien fait, et Ianto l'avait laissé se faire dévorer par Abbadon.

Les bons crucios se perdaient, ma petite dame, vraiment.

Maintenant, ça faisait deux jours que Jack était mort. Deux très longs jours, qui avaient été un enfer, et Ianto attendait encore. Tosh et Owen avaient perdu espoir, Gwen était une putain d'hypocrite, parce que _merde_ , elle avait ouvert la faille pour ramener Rhys - qui allait bien mieux et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, merci beaucoup - mais elle avait très rapidement fait une croix sur sa douleur, ça oui.

Maintenant, elle faisait celle qui était la seule qui pouvait comprendre Jack, parce qu'ils partageaient quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, _personne ne pouvait les comprendre_ et elle pouvait être la seule qui pouvait espérer et s'accrocher à lui comme à son amant maudit et perdu.

Ianto avait envie de vomir.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, dans la poubelle à côté du bureau de Tosh.

\- Owen ! Clama cette dernière en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, passant doucement sa main dans son dos d'un air détruit.

Le médecin accourut et soupira.

\- Ça ne s'arrange pas, Tea-boy... déclara-t-il d'un air soucieux.

Ianto haleta après un dernier spasme abdominal et se laissa tomber au sol, tremblant.

\- Ça va, Owen... Ne... Ne t'en fait pas, réussit-il à marmonner.

Toshiko et le médecin se lancèrent un regard entendu, qui n'échappa pas à sa vigilance.

\- Ianto... Ça fait depuis Abbadon que tu es malade quasiment toutes les heures... Commença Toshiko.

Le sorcier la regarda un instant, mais il ne pouvait rien dire très clairement, il y avait Owen. Owen qui ne savait pas ce qu'il était, et il était assez difficile d'expliquer - sans vraiment le dire- que son noyau magique était presque épuisé.

Harry, Draco et Seamus étaient dans le même état. Harry, un peu moins, il avait un noyau magique bien plus gros, le plus gros et le plus puissant de sa génération. Mais Luna avait été touchée par une connaissance qui aurait dû rester oublié pour pouvoir repousser Abbadon au travers de la faille. Au cinquième siècle, l'Ordre du Monde Nouveau avait usé de _toute_ la communauté magique de l'époque - qui était bien peu, certes. Mais là, ils l'avaient fait en n'étant que cinq.

Cinq !

Autant dire qu'ils étaient tous un peu fatigué et très mal à l'aise dans leur peau alors que leur magie avait presque disparue de leur corps.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.

\- Ce n'est que de la fatigue, d'accord ? Dit-il doucement.

Il s'accrocha à Toshiko et à Owen, grimaçant en se redressant, et la femme lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il puisse se nettoyer.

\- Ça va passer, ne vous en faites pas. Ca va aller, merci de vous inquiéter, d'accord ? Retournons au travail, déclara-t-il doucement.

Owen hocha sèchement la tête et s'éloigna pour retourner dans la baie médicale et Toshiko soupira en le regardant partir.

\- On a totalement perdu Owen, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Ianto secoua lentement la tête.

\- Quand Jack se réveillera, il faudra qu'ils aient une conversation...

Toshiko soupira et se pencha pour se remettre au travail. Quand la faille s'était ouverte, il y avait eut quelques pertes matériels dans le Hub, rien de trop grave ou de totalement irréparable. En fait, il y avait plus de bazar qu'autre chose, et ils rangeaient depuis deux jours, réparant les quelques petites choses qui avaient été endommagées, juste des bricoles.

Quand Toshiko s'était jeté à son cou la veille en pleurant, s'excusant pour son comportement, qu'elle l'avait braqué d'une arme chargée, le fait qu'elle avait été d'accord pour ouvrir la faille alors qu'elle savait **parfaitement** qu'il ne _fallait pas_ , Ianto n'avait pas résisté et lui avait dit la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et le fait qu'Abbadon les avait tous influencés pour les forcer à le faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive avec une culpabilité qu'elle ne méritait pas, alors il le lui avait dit. Il avait aussi glissé un mot à Owen, qui lui s'écroulait totalement sous la culpabilité.

Mais si Jack ne se réveillait pas rapidement, ils allaient le perdre, parce qu'Owen ne le croyait pas.

Ianto espérait juste que Jack saurait l'écouter et écouter le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été sains d'esprit à ce moment-là, qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait ce qu'ils avaient dit et encore moins ce qu'ils avaient _fait_.

Et quand Ianto sentit l'esprit de Jack caresser doucement le siens, il aurait pu en pleurer.

.

Physiquement, ce fut Toshiko qui le vit en premier et elle lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour courir vers lui et l'enlacer, et alors même que le Capitaine de Torchwood refermait ses bras autour d'elle pour enfoncer son nez dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux, Ianto entendit de là où il était le sanglot de son amie.

Ianto aurait pu se sentir exaspéré du sourire de Gwen, comme si elle avait gagné le jackpot, l'air de dire à tous _Je vous l'avais dit, na_ , mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voyait que Jack, Jack qui allait bien malgré son air malade, Jack qui était en vie, son esprit projeté vers eux et qui pressait doucement contre ses barrières, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là... Il ne pouvait pas sentir et voir autre chose. Non.

Parce que c'était tout.

Jack allait bien.

Il. allait. bien.

Quand Ianto se rapprocha, près à lui serrer la main, simplement heureux de constater qu'il allait parfaitement bien, il fut un peu surpris que Jack l'attrape pour l'attirer contre lui , l'enlacer fermement, et n'hésiter à aucun moment à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, son visage entre ses mains.

Ianto haleta mais ferma les yeux et ses mains se ressérèrent sur la taille de Jack, parce que _Jack_ et soupira dans sa bouche. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement ses joues, ses pommettes, puis sa nuque, ses cheveux, et quand il brisa le baiser, il ne le laissa pas s'éloigner pour autant. Ianto resta un instant comme ça, les yeux clos et respirant lentement, sentant le souffle de Jack sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, lui murmura son amant occasionnel d'une petite voix gênée.

Ianto ne fit que renifler en rouvrant les yeux pour lui lancer un regard faussement mauvais.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, Jack, déclara-t-il sans aucune chaleur, et le sourire de Jack fut éblouissant.

Mais alors qu'il levait les yeux, il se crispa contre le sorcier et Ianto fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna et sans surprise, Gwen le fusillait du regard, mais c'était en fait Owen qui avait attiré le regard de Jack. Owen, qui était arrivé dans le Hub sûrement sous l'appel de Tosh et qui les regardait avec un air sombre, et Ianto savait parfaitement qu'il essayait difficilement de ne pas s'écrouler.

Doucement, Ianto resserra sa prise sur Jack pour attirer son attention sur lui.

\- Jack, l'appela-t-il doucement, et le Capitaine baissa son regard sur lui. Ne lui en veux pas.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il m'a tué.

\- Jack. Abbadon a usé de la faille pour influencer l'équipe. Aucun d'entre vous n'était sain d'esprit, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Jack l'observa un instant.

\- Tu l'étais, toi, souligna-t-il simplement.

\- C'est différent.

\- En quoi ? S'enquit Jack en haussant un sourcil surpris, comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vu les autres pour les pousser à ouvrir la faille, mais Hannah m'est apparu.

\- Hannah ?

Ianto grimaça un instant et soupira.

\- Lisa, se corrigea-t-il.

Le sorcier regarda autour de lui et soupira de nouveau, mais de frustration cette fois-ci.

\- Viens.

Jack le suivit donc dans son bureau, parce que disons que discuter ainsi enlacé en plein milieu du Hub, face à l'équipe qui était peut-être au courant pour ce qu'ils étaient occasionnellement, moins Gwen apparemment, ce n'était pas génial.

Heureusement, c'était la première pièce que Ianto avait rangé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser au fait que quelqu'un d'autre que Jack aurait pu prendre ce bureau, et ils s'installèrent.

\- Lisa est une sorcière comme moi. Elle savait qui est Abbadon et elle m'a mit en garde. Malheureusement, Abbadon est puissant, et il a réussi à me dissimuler la conversation que nous avions eue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, commença-t-il a expliqué. Et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré tous mes souvenirs entre le moment où je t'ai demandé si je devais ouvrir les étages et les cellules inférieures, et le moment où Rhys a été attaqué.

Jack fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers lui pour lui serrer le genoux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il et Ianto sourit doucement.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Mais c'est là où je veux en venir : S'il a réussi à... à m'influencer assez pour me cacher mes propres souvenirs, moi, une personne qui a appris comment rendre son esprit aussi impénétrable qu'une forteresse... Comment crois-tu que ça a fonctionné pour les autres ?

Jack ne répondit pas, réfléchissant visiblement, et Ianto attrapa sa main pour la serrer doucement.

\- Jack, Tosh m'a dit ce que tu leur avais balancé juste avant qu'Owen ne te tire dessus. Tu vas me faire croire que tu as dit ça en toute connaissance de cause ?

Le Capitaine de Torchwood ferma les yeux et soupira, la culpabilité clairement visible sur son visage.

\- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Ianto en hochant la tête. Il va falloir discuter... Et s'excuser, des deux côtés. En espérant que... Qu'on pourra passer au dessus de tout ça, termina-t-il assez douloureusement.

Jack hocha la tête et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de ricaner amèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi, hein ?

\- Torchwood tomberait, répondit Ianto en haussant les épaules, l'air supérieur.

Jack éclata de rire, et Ianto entendit parfaitement son _ce que ça fait du bien d'être en vie_ à peine soufflé. Mais ne le releva pas.

Quand Owen sortit du bureau de Jack une heure plus tard, les yeux rouges et un petit sourire sur les lèvres, personne n'eut l'audace de le relever, parce que voilà, c'était tout, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

.*.

Malheureusement, pour ramener la confiance à son point d'origine après ce qu'il s'était passé, il aurait fallut pour ça pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, retravailler ensemble. Sauf que Ianto ne put rien faire d'autre que de laisser Jack partir.

Et le lendemain, quand l'équipe arriva avec le sourire pour apprendre que Jack était partit et ne reviendrait peut-être pas... Eh bien, disons que la pilule n'était pas vraiment bien passée

.

* * *

_Yooooo !_

_De nouveau en retard, désolé :O_

_Mais hey, pile pour la gay pride de Paris ! \O/ ( D'où je reviens tout juste d'ailleurs. Je ne suis qu'une petite boule de chaire douloureuse, je suis dans un êtaaaaat x.x )_

_Alors !_

_Il se passe beaucoup de chose, dans ce chapitre ! :O_

_J'ai rapidement survolé plusieurs choses, je vais essayer de ne pas me perdre. Quelques épisodes... on, y en a, je ne vais pas du tout en parler, parce que... Bof quoi, mais il y a l'épisode du voyage dans le temps. Il y a une alerte faille et Toshiko et Jack vont à l'endroit, un ancien dancing - d'ailleurs, Vote Saxon -. Malheureusement là-bas, la faille s'ouvre un peu et ils se retrouvent tous les deux durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils y rencontrent le véritable Jack Harkness, avec qui notre Jack parle ( ET IL Y A UNE TELLE SCENE DE BAISER ENTRE LES DEUX, VOUS N'IMAGINEZ MÊME PAS ! ) - Alors, dans ma fic, ils s'embrassent bien, et Jack le dit même à Ianto. Etant donné que l'autre Jack Harkness allait être abattu en vol le lendemain, c'était un peu... le dernier voeux d'un mourant, et Ianto le comprend bien, il ne considère pas que Jack l'ai trahis. - De leur côté, Gwen, Ianto et Owen essayent de trouver un moyen de les faire revenir à leur époque, et la seule chose à faire, c'est d'ouvrir la faille. Owen veut le faire, mais Ianto veut l'en empêcher - il lui tire d'ailleurs dessus._

_Mais ça ne sert à rien, Owen ouvre la faille, et Jack et Toshiko reviennent à leur époque._

_Seulement, c'est formellement interdit, et ça plombe l'ambiance au boulot. Ils ont de moins en moins confiance entre eux, et il y a de plus en plus de tension. Jusqu'à Abbadon._

_L'épisode commence avec beaucoup trop de chose. La faille s'emballe et s'ouvre sur plusieurs époques différente, ce qui est problématique, puisque l'un des voyageurs temporels meurt de la peste._

_Auuuutant dire que c'est pas ouf !_

_Ensuite, ça gueule de partout. Tout comme dans le chapitre, Ianto voit une apparition de Lisa, qui contrairement au chapitre, lui dit clairement qu'il doit ouvrir la faille pour la faire revenir. De son côté, Tosh voit sa mère décédée, et Owen voit une femme dont il est tombé amoureux dans les épisodes précédents. Tous leur disent que la faille va continuer de s'emballer et que ça va s'aggraver, et qu'ils doivent ouvrir la faille pour que ça s'arrête._

_Ca gueule tellement qu'en fait, Owen est viré par Jack - j'ai quasiment reprit mots pour mots les dialogues de l'épisode._

_Encore une fois, de leur côté, Jack et Gwen vont trouver le propriétaire du dancing précédent, que Gwen a vu souvent, pour avoir un début de réponse. Ce dernier utilise les fluctuations de la faille pour se promener dans le temps, et par une manière assez sombre - il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas expliqué dans cette série, ça fait "Chut, accepte, c'est comme ça " - il lui montre la mort de son petit-ami. Gwen panique - normal - et demande à l'équipe de l'aider à le mettre en sécurité. Ils l'enferment - le pauvre - dans une des cellules de Torchwood. Malheureusement, le propriétaire du dancing apparaît - comment, on en sait rien - et le poignarde. Pauvre Rhys qui n'a rien demandé meurt. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il manquait à Gwen. Tout comme dans le chapitre, elle prend la décision d'ouvrir la faille pour le faire revenir, et toute l'équipe l'aide. Jack s'interpose et Owen lui tire une balle dans la tête, et plusieurs dans le torse - tooooout va bien. - Ils scannent les yeux de chacun et ouvrent la faille.  
_

_Sauf que... Bien entendu, c'était un piège, et Abbadon est libéré. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est dans la série, j'ai fait un peu ce que je voulais du coup, et Jack va se sacrifié en lui donnant sa vie immortelle à manger. Il a tellement à manger qu'Abbadon explose, et Gwen - qui a quand même provoquer toute cette connerie pour faire revenir son petit-ami - n'en a d'ailleurs rien à fouttre de ce pauvre Rhys, elle se retrouve à pleurer sur le cadavre de Jack et après juste un petit passage chez elle " Oh mon dieu merci, tu vas bien, va te reposer " elle passe je ne sais pas combien de temps dans la chambre froide où est Jack , qui ne se reveille pas tout de suite - PUTAIN, JE NE L'AIME PAS, OK ?!_

_Jack, heureusement, se reveille. Il vient dans la salle principale avec Gwen qui fanfaronne d'avoir eut raison, Tosh lui fait un câlin, Jack EMBRASSE IANTO devant tout le monde ( Nyaaaaa ) et Owen pleure un bon coup._

_Seulement, le soir, quand ils rentrent tous chez eux, Jack - qui avait récupérer une main coupée du Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps - voit cette dernière se mettre à luir, et on entend le bruit du Tardis en fond alors que Jack sourit._

_La saison termine donc ainsi, avec Jack qui disparaît._

_Après, il est dans la saison 3 de Doctor Who, et je vous raconterais ça la semaine prochaine :3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Voilà !_  
>  _... J'ai faim. J'ai une dalle, vous imaginez même pas !_  
>  _La semaine prochaine, DU SEXE ! Un peu de rancœur, et on attaque la saison 2 :3_  
>  _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 Je vous dis à_  
>  _jeudi prochain, si Neko m'envoit le chapitre à temps ^^"_  
>  _xoxo, 'Win !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Jack n'a pas beaucoup de mal à les faire rentrer chez eux. Ça a été quelques jours durs et compliqués, même quelques semaines au point où ils en sont. Gwen semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Jack ne fait que lui sourire en et lui conseil d'aller rejoindre Rhys pour profiter de lui, parce que comme elle a pu le constater, la vie peut être courte et la fin abrupte._

_Elle s'en va donc, et alors même que Ianto va pour récupérer sa veste et le laisser se reposer, Jack l'attrape et l'empêche de faire un pas de plus en greffant sa bouche à la sienne en un baiser presque violent, invasif, douloureux._

_Le sorcier sursaute et se retrouve à gémir dans sa bouche, et trébuche sur ses pieds alors que Jack le tire à sa suite sans briser le baiser. Les mains de Jack sont un peu froides sur son corps alors qu'il débarrasse rapidement Ianto de ses affaires, et le sorcier gronde en sentant la peau froide de son corps sous ses propres doigts._

_Jack est tremblant, ses gestes sont erratiques, Ianto ne dit rien, ne relève pas, parce qu'il sait ; parce qu'il comprend, qu'il a eu peur lui aussi, que Jack ne se réveille pas cette fois._

_Quand Jack l'a enfin débarrassé de tous ses vêtements et le pousse sur son lit, Ianto ne fait qu'expirer un souffle trop longtemps retenu dans sa poitrine, qui brûle agréablement. Il regarde d'un air gourmand le Capitaine se débarrasser du bas de ses vêtements, le Sorcier se redresse, rampe sur le lit et attrape les hanches de Jack, levant le visage vers lui. Son amant lâche un_ _soupir_ _tremblant, presque un sanglot, et attrape_ _ses joues_ _pour l'embrasser de nouveau._

 _Les_ _baisers_ _de Jack sont désormais plus dou_ _x_ _, ses dents grignotent ses lèvres et ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, courent le long de ses épaules. Ianto gémit doucement et tire Jack_ _pour qu'il le recouvre de son corps_ _, le désir flamboyant dans le creux de ses reins, la peur de ne plus jamais le sentir contre lui le rendant dur au moindre frôlement, aussi délicat_ _que_ _soit les doigts du Capitaine qui pianotent le long de ses côtes._

 _Jack se glisse contre lui, ses hanches rencontrent les siennes et les deux hommes se mettent à bouger ensemble, presque_ _frénétiques_ _, tous deux avides de_ _contact_ _, de la présence de l'autre comme jamais ça ne leur était arrivé_ _._ _Jack sanglote presque, les lèvres contre le cou de Ianto_ _,_   _l_ _e sorcier gémit_ _, se plaquant encore plus_ _fermement contre lui._

_Il ne va plus le laisser partir, il en est hors de question. Il a eut trop peur._

_Jack marmonne contre sa peau des mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour le sorcier, dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas et que, dans une partie embrumé de son esprit, il sait ne pas encore exister, il gronde un peu plus fort, le cœur battant._

_Ça l'excite._

_Il ignore d'où cela sort, parce qu'il n'a jamais entendu Jack parler autre chose que son anglais avec cet accent américain, peut-être même New-Yorkais, mais c'est le cas. Il vibre presque de plaisir alors que les mains de Jack s'accrochent à ses hanches assez fort pour que Ianto ait des marques demain, il le sait et ça lui plait._

_Et quand Jack pèse de tout son poids contre lui, ses doigts agrippés à l'arrière de sa cuisse pour plonger sa langue dans sa bouche avec un grondement presque bestial, Ianto doit_ _faire appel à_ _tout son cœur et son esprit encore lucide pour éviter de venir trop vite, trop tôt._

_\- Ian, Ian, mon doux Ian, murmure Jack contre ses lèvres._

_Sa bouche glisse le long de sa mâchoire, sa langue vient taquiner le lobe de son oreille, et Ianto se sent se contracter. Il mord violemment sa lèvre en rejetant sa tête en arrière, étouffant_   _un gémissement qui lui arrache pourtant presque la gorge, et Jack souffle un rire dans son cou._

_\- Non, non... Halète-t-il. Je veux t'entendre. Il n'y a personne, Ian. Je veux t'entendre..._

_C'est une supplication, mais avec un petit... un tout petit quelque chose d'ordre, qui fait sursauter Ianto, parce que_ _**oh merlin** _ _, si Jack se met à lui donner des ordres au lit..._

_Frissonnant... non, presque tremblant au point où il en est, il passe ses mains sur le corps de Jack, qui se réchauffe peu à peu, et sa hampe fièrement dressée qui frotte à la sienne le rassure un peu sur son état de santé, en plus de lui arracher des plaintes presque douloureuses._

_Jack s'éloigne un peu, roulant sur_ _le_ _lit sans pour autant cesser ses caresses, et tend la main vers sa table de nuit pour prendre lubrifiant et préservatifs. Ianto ferme les yeux en embrassant doucement son épaule, sa main caressant son dos, retraçant ses muscles, et Jack soupire de plaisir, creusant_ _s_ _es hanches comme un gros chat qui_ _quémande_ _des caresses._

 _Ianto ne peut s'en empêcher, il rit doucement contre la peau de Jack, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu_ _'ils_ _soient collés l'un à l'autre, des lèvres jusqu'aux mollets. Jack fredonne de contentement contre_ _sa_   _bouche_ _avant que le bouchon du lubrifiant ne saute. Ianto gémit un peu, parce que c'est un spectacle dont il ne se lassera sûrement jamais et observe la main de Jack enduite de lubrifiant descendre doucement le long de son corps jusqu'à disparaître entre ses jambes. Ianto se mord la lèvre, parce qu'il veut retourner Jack sur le ventre pour le regarder se préparer pour lui, rien que pour lui._

_Oh. Par. Merlin._

_Il soupire un peu, la poitrine douloureuse, le souffle court, parce que_ _**damn** _ _, voir Jack se tortiller en gémissant de plaisir, se faisant plaisir en se préparant, c'est un spectacle digne de l'ordre de Merlin, et Ianto enferme cette image, ce souvenir, dans un coffre s_ _û_ _r dans son esprit, pour les jours difficiles, les jours de pluie._

 _Ianto s'avance et embrasse le coin de la mâchoire de Jack, qui_ _penche la tête en arrière pour que le Sorcier puisse_ _mordiller son cou, se délectant du bruit de gorge qui quitte les lèvres de Jack, comme arraché de ses poumons. Ianto fredonne doucement contre sa peau, l'embrassant et la mordillant, alors que son bras passe autour des hanches de l'immortel_ _pendant_ _que sa main rejoi_ _nt_ _celle de son amant._

_Jack gémit sourdement et longuement alors que Ianto arrive il ne sait trop comment à enduire ses mains de lubrifiant pour le rejoindre, et leur deux mains s'activent à son entrée pour l'étirer graduellement, agréablement. Jack halète et bouge, agrippant ses épaules en gémissant, et rigole un peu en sentant Ianto sourire contre sa peau, fier de lui._

_Le sorcier_ _prend son temps_ _jouant_ _avec lui, lui procurer_ _ant_ _un peu plus de plaisir dans la préparation de son corps, Jack enroulé autour de lui, haletant de plaisir et murmurant des encouragements, roulant des hanches pour se presser une fois contre son bassin, une autre fois en s'empalant presque seul sur ses doigts._ _Ianto_ _soupire contre le cou de son amant et commence à mordiller un peu plus sa peau, une partie de lui s'excitant à l'idée de Jack se pavanant avec sa marque, à lui, trop haute sur son corps pour la dissimuler_ _avec_ _sa chemise._

_Oh, oui. Oooooh oui._

_Jack semble s'impatienter, au vu du préservatif qu'il lui fait tomber sur le visage avec un grognement, et Ianto ricane un peu._

_\- Active-toi, Jones, marmonne Jack en lui lançant un faux regard noir._

_Le_ _S_ _orcier ne fait que hausser un sourcil en se rapprochant de nouveau, assez près pour sentir le cœur de Jack battre dans sa poitrine contre la sienne, plongeant un peu plus dans le corps de Jack jusqu'à atteindre cette petite glande cachée, qu'il presse impitoyablement. Il observe, affamé, le plaisir exploser sur le visage de Jack, ses yeux qui roulent dans ses orbites, son sursaut de plaisir et ce gémissement..._

 _Ianto déglutit presque difficilement et ses doigts quittent les entrailles de Jack, qui gémit sous la perte de sensation. Le sorcier sourit doucement et enfile le préservatif avant de bouger sur le lit sans pour autant quitter sa position. Il n'a pas envie d'être au dessus de Jack aujourd'hui, ou_ _que_ _Jack_ _le domine_ _, non. Il ne veut pas le quitter du regard, ils sont égaux_ _._   _T_ _oujours allongé_ _s_ _sur le côté droit,_ _il_ _rapproche un peu plus Jack de lui et arrive à se présenter à_ _son_ _entrée. L'immortel gigote un peu en soupirant, pressant son_ _intimité_ _contre son gland mais Ianto l'empêche de s'empaler en attrapant ses hanches, voulant imposer son propre rythme._

_Malgré le bruit un peu grognon que lâche l'immortel, ce dernier se laisse faire en passant ses bras autour de son cou avec un soupire, et Ianto le pénètre lentement en l'embrassant._

_Jack fredonne contre lui, soupirant doucement jusqu'à ce que Ianto soit enfouis en lui jusqu'à la garde_ _. L_ _es deux hommes s'immobilisent - parce que de un, si Ianto ne ralentit pas, il aura terminé avant d'avoir réellement commencé, et de deux... Parce que._ _.._

 _Parce que ça leur fait du bien d'être là, au delà du plaisir physique, du désir ardent. Parce que Jack se laisse totalement_ _aller_ _contre Ianto, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne risque rien avec lui, qu'il est en totale sécurité_ _._   _Le Sorcier referme ses bras autour de son amant, le berçant, lui prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il peut compter sur lui._

 _Il n'y aucun mot échang_ _é_ _alors que Ianto commence doucement à bouger, mis à part le fredonnement heureux de Jack contre lui, qui berce son visage dans ses mains comme la plus belle des œuvres d'art, le cœur de Ianto se gonfle un peu plus dans sa poitrine._

_Il serait si simple de tomber amoureux de Jack dans ce genre de moment._

_S'ils avaient été presque frénétiques jusque là, ils se balancent désormais lentement l'un contre l'autre, paresseusement, presque langoureusement. Jack s'est accroché à ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher, et ce n'est pas Ianto qui va s'en plaindre, pas quand Jack baisse la tête vers lui en bougeant des hanches, picorant ses lèvres en lui murmurant des encouragements d'une voix essoufflée._

_Malgré toute l'envie du monde de rester paisible, leur plaisir se construit tout de même peu à peu, augmentant graduellement leur désir et bien vite, Jack a roulé sur son dos en emmenant Ianto au dessus de lui, catégorique, et qui est Ianto pour le lui refuser ?_

_L'immortel arrive à bouger sans que Ianto ne puisse même le voir - comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? - mais les hanches de Jack sont surélevées juste comme il faut d'un coussin, et bientôt, le Capitaine gémit en s'accrochant aux cuisses de Ianto, babillant des phrases sans queue ni tête alors que le Sorcier se laisse submerger par l'envie jusqu'à plonger en lui avec des coups secs et précis._

_Quand Jack vient, c'est avec la main de Ianto fermement enroulée autour de son érection et avec un_ _cris_ _de plaisir qui vient du cœur, et Ianto accélère, emporté par la vision d'un Jack se languissant entre les draps sous lui, mou et totalement ouvert pour lui, qui caresse doucement son torse en fredonnant de plaisir._

_._

_Les jambes de Jack s'enroulent autour de lui alors qu'il attrape ses épaules pour le tirer contre lui, et Ianto se laisse tomber sur son torse, toujours enfouis en lui alors même que son érection diminue après un orgasme qui se range tout de suite dans son top 5 des meilleurs qu'il ai eut. Le sorcier sourit un peu, le corps encore frissonnant et siii mooou alors que Jack se met à dessiner des arabesques sans but dans son dos, la respiration aussi courte que la sienne._

_Il restent quelques minutes ainsi avant que Ianto ne trouve le courage de se redresser pour l'embrasser délicatement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Jack soupire doucement de plaisir contre ses lèvres avant de gémir d'inconfort quand Ianto se retire._

_Il_ _enlève_ _le préservatif pour le jeter, et va dans la tout petite salle de bain qu'il y a dans le bunker/appartement de Jack pour se nettoyer et vider sa vessie, revenant dans le lit avec du papier un peu humide afin_ _de nettoyer son amant_ _. L'immortel se laisse faire,_ _alangui_ _sur le lit, repus. Ianto sourit en s'occupant de lui et lève un peu les yeux au ciel quand Jack ouvre grand les bras en lui lançant un regard entendu, une moue sur les lèvres._

 _Mais Ianto ne dit rien et se glisse contre Jack, soupirant de bonheur en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son amant alors que ce dernier s'enroule_ _contre_ _lui, ses bras autour de son cou et sa jambe balancée par dessus les siennes._

 _Ils restent de longues minutes ainsi, dans un silence paisible, alors que les effets bénéfiques du sexe totalement fantastique_ _s_ _retombe_ _nt._ _Ianto se met à somnoler doucement contre Jack, malgré les frissons qui le_ _parcourent_ _un peu sous le courant d'air qui le glace. Jack continue de caresser ses cheveux, son dos, le tenant fermement contre lui en fredonnant doucement une chanson à mi-voix, qui berce un peu plus Ianto vers les limbes du sommeil._

 _Jack bougeant sur le matelas sort Ianto de sa torpeur et le sorcier cligne des paupières comme un hiboux alors que_ _son amant_ _quitte le lit, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. L'immortel lui sourit en revenant, faisant passer son regard sur son corps tout aussi nu, un sourcil intéressé. Et si Ianto avait encore été Neville, soit jeune, sa queue aurait sans aucun doute donné signe d'intérêt, mais il était épuisé, sa magie puisant toujours son énergie pour se remettre à son niveau normal._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça..._

_Jack l'observe, inquiet, quitter le lit précipitamment pour aller au_ _x_ _toilette_ _s_ _et déverse la bile qu'il a dans son estomac, parce qu'il ne garde presque rien depuis l'histoire avec Abaddon, et soupire de soulagement en sentant la main fraîche de Jack sur son front, qui_ _tient_ _ses cheveux en arrière._

_\- Ian, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'inquiète tout de suite Jack._

_Le sorcier halète un instant avant de se redresser, tremblant. Pourquoi il doit se sentir aussi mal après s'être sentit aussi bien ? Il s'aide de Jack pour se redresser et se nettoie, grimaçant au goût immonde qui se retrouve dans sa bouche, et sous le regard vraiment inquiet, lui explique doucement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Abaddon, après qu'il soit mort et que le Démon n'ait été empoisonné par l'énergie vitale de l'immortel. Jack l'écoute consciencieusement, tous deux assis sur le lit de ce dernier et Ianto soupire._

_\- Ça va passer, Jack, ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue magique, ne t'en fait pas._

_L'immortel le regarde quelques instants, suspicieux, avant de hocher la tête._

_\- D'accord. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir mit enceint, répond-t-il avec un regard entendu et Ianto se met à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_\- La magie peut faire beaucoup de choses, Jack, mais pas une grossesse masculine, malheureusement, s'amusa Ianto alors que la nausée reculait._

_L'immortel ne fait que lui envoyer un regard chaud comme la braise en jouant avec ses sourcils, arrachant un rire à Ianto, qui secoue doucement la tête. Jack se lève de nouveau et disparaît un instant dans la salle de bain pour lui ramener une brosse à dent neuve. Ianto le remercie d'un sourire et après s'être rafraîchie, le sorcier vient se réinstaller contre son amant. Jack l'enlace et soupire doucement, mais aucun des deux n'est prêt à s'endormir._

_\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment ils vont ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Souffla Jack contre lui, parlant de son équipe._

_Ianto réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer et de lui dire qu'Owen avait été visité par la femme dont il avait commencé à tomber amoureux quand elle était arrivé par la faille des années 50 avant de repartir._ _Puis_ _par sa femme_ _décédée_ _depuis des années qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle était enfermé_ _e_ _dans la faille et que l'ouvrir était le seul moyen pour elle de trouver la paix_ _._ _Que Toshiko avait avoué avoir été visité par sa mère_ _disparue_ _, qui_ _l'a_ _supplié d'ouvrir la faille pour éviter les morts._

_\- Et tu sais ce qu'à vu Gwen, malheureusement._

_\- Et toi ? S'enquit doucement Jack._

_\- Lisa, répond Ianto sans aucune honte. Enfin, Hannah, réellement. Hannah Abbot, elle a changé de nom quand elle a commencé à travailler_ _pour_ _Torchwood. Et ce n'était pas l'agent de Torchwood, c'était la sorcière, celle qui avait vu la guerre. Et qui connaissait Abbadon, qui savait ce qui nous attendait si on l'écoutait... Répondit-il calmement._

_Jack ne dit rien pendant un temps._

_\- N'étaient-ce pas des visions ? Des hallucinations ?_

_Ianto soupire et se redresse pour regarder Jack._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Jack ? Demande-t-il alors doucement._

_L'immortel ne fait que le regarder sans répondre et le sorcier s'humidifie les lèvres._

_\- Ce n'était pas des illusions. J'ai laissé l'équipe le croire, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent encore plus coupable, mais... Non. C'étaient bien eux, les personnes qu'ils ont vu. On avait appris à l'école qu'avant de devenir totalement mortel, Abbadon était très doué avec les illusions, jusqu'à ce que la sororité ne réalise que ce n'étaient pas des illusions et qu'il arrivait réellement à faire revenir les âmes de derrière le voile... Mais des âmes qui n'étaient que le reflet d'elles-mêmes, comme la pierre de résurrection du co_ _n_ _te, explique-t-il doucement en ne quittant pas Jack du regard._

_Ianto se rallonge, caressant doucement son épaule._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Jack ? Demande-t-il de nouveau, inquiet de son silence._

_L'immortel se passe la langue sur les lèvres et lui jette un coup d'œil._

_\- Rien, justement, soupire-t-il avec une grimace sur le visage._

_Il bouge dans le lit pour se tourner vers lui._

_\- Il aurait pu créer une illusion assez puissante pour faire le change, mais... J'ignore pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Rien ni personne ne m'est apparu._

_Le sorcier le regarde._

_\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Demande-t-il délicatement et Jack sourit un peu tristement._

_\- Je suis immortel, Ianto, murmure-t-il douloureusement. Je ne peux pas mourir, qu'importe combien de fois j'ai essayé, je ne fais que revenir, encore et encore. Et je suis sur terre depuis plus de deux cent ans, j'ai assisté à la mort naturelle de plus de personnes qui me sont chers qu'il est supportable de vivre._

_Il soupire et secoue la tête._

_\- J'ai appris à la dure que la mort fait partie de la vie et que rien ne peut l'en empêcher. Moi, je suis juste... cassé..._

_Ianto tend la main et caresse doucement sa hanche sous le draps que Jack a glissé sur eux._

_\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement, parce qu'il veut que Jack sache._

_Il ne peut pas imaginer ce que cela fait que d'être ainsi, immortel, mais il sait ce que cela fait que de voir la déchéance tout autour de soi. Jack lui offre un petit sourire pincé et hausse une épaule._

_\- C'est comme ça, j'ai appris à faire avec, même si quelques fois c'est assez dur..._

_Ianto le regarde, étudie son visage un instant avant de comprendre._

_\- Tu essayes de te changer ?_

_\- De me réparer, oui, répond Jack avec un soupire. Je ne suis pas né comme ça, tu sais._

_Ianto ne dit rien, parce que oui, ça il l'avait deviné seul._

_\- Je voyageais dans le temps avec un homme et une femme, lui raconte-t-il doucement. On a été pris dans un feu croisé et je suis mort. Malheureusement, je ne le suis pas resté et mes compagnons sont partis sans moi. J'ai réussi à revenir sur terre,_ _dans le mauvais siècle malheureusement_ _, mais j'attends qu'il revienne, parce que si quelqu'un peut savoir comment changer ce que je suis devenu.. Inversé le processus..._

_Il soupire et Ianto hoche la tête en comprenant._

_\- S'il y a bien une personne qui aurait pu m'influencer, c'est bien le Docteur, avoue Jack avec une grimace. Mais je le connais assez, et jamais il ne m'aurait poussé à ouvrir la faille. Alors j'aurais sûrement... Je n'aurais sûrement pas céder, si Abbadon avait réussit à créer une illusion assez convaincante._

_Le sorcier le regarde avec de grands yeux._

_-_ Le _Docteur ? L'alien qui vient sur terre, qui fait sa petite tambouille et qui repart sans demander son reste ? Celui qui a réussi à se débarrasser des Cybermen et des Daleks à la fois, à Canary Wharf ? S'enquit-il, surprit._

_Jack ne fait que hocher la tête._

_\- Il aime la terre et les humains. Torchwood est sur une faille spacio temporelle qu'il visite assez souvent. Si je dois le croiser un jour, ce sera ici. Et je veux vraiment inverser le processus..._

.*.

Ianto sursauta en rouvrant les yeux, se redressant dans son lit, le cœur battant entre ses côtes. Les souvenirs du départ de Jack étaient encore frais dans son esprit, même s'il était désormais partit depuis deux mois.

Mais quels deux mois...

Fatigué alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, le sorcier sortit de son lit pour s'étirer et faire craquer son squelette douloureux. Discrètement, parce qu'il n'était pas seul à la maison, il se glissa dans la salle de bain et soupira en fronçant les sourcils quand la lumière agressa ses pupilles. Le sort d'adaptation dans la maison fit que la lumière vint très vite à une luminosité plus agréable pour ses yeux, il soupira devant son reflet dans le miroir.

Il était encore tôt... En fait, il ne s'était pas couché depuis très longtemps, et ça se voyait. Ses nuits n'étaient pas des plus calmes et les cernes sur son visages étaient assez disgracieuses.

Le sorcier dévisagea longuement son reflet, repensant à son rêve, qui était le film parfait de la dernière heure de Jack à Cardiff.

Après lui avoir raconté comment il était devenu immortel et comment il avait réussit à venir sur terre pour attendre le Docteur, ils avaient quitter le lit pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Et ironie du sort, la seule chose que Jack possédait du Docteur - une main que l'alien avait apparemment perdue… Ianto ne voulait pas vraiment savoir - s'était activée et allumée comme une lanterne. Jack s'était figé devant le bocal luminescent alors qu'un bruit se faisait entendre dans tout le Hub et Ianto avait comprit. Le regard que Jack lui avait lancé n'avait laissé aucune place au doute et le sorcier l'avait poussé vers la sortie avec un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, faisant taire la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Il avait expliqué calmement à l'équipe que Jack avait dû partir pour voir le Docteur - les autres avaient apparemment compris un docteur quelconque - mais comme ce n'était pas son histoire à raconter, il n'avait rien dit de plus, que c'était vital et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Jack ne revienne pas.

Ça n'avait plus à aucun d'eux, eux qui s'attendaient sûrement à pouvoir lui dire au revoir et maintenant, c'était comme si Jack était mort, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas ; et que la colère d'un deuil qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir était reporté sur lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas empêcher de partir, de les  _abandonner_.

Qu'est-ce que Ianto aurait dû faire ? Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait que de vivre à la place de Jack comme ça, à pouvoir mourir mais à devoir revenir inlassablement. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de repos final pour lui et Ianto était déjà angoissé rien qu'à y penser, alors le vivre pleinement ?

Non, ce n'était pas à lui d'empêcher Jack de redevenir qui il était, ou au moins pouvoir avancer. Alors oui, il l'avait laissé partir et c'était dur de constater qu'ils pouvaient tous se comporter comme des enfants en bas âge laissés sur le bord d'une route.

Ianto ne pouvait pas quitter Torchwood, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors le Sorcier soupira et ferma les yeux avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, frissonnant des bribes chaudes de son souvenirs encore collées à sa peau. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et silencieux comme une ombre, descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine.

Quelques jours après la débâcle avec Abaddon, Ianto avait demandé à quitter temporairement sa partie aménagée de la maison pour se rapprocher du couple et des petits, ne pouvant plus dormir sans qu'une présence réconfortante soit à portée. Pour peu qu'il dormait de toute manière... Mais Harry et Draco avaient accepté, parce qu'ils savaient, ils comprenaient, et d'une certaine manière, se sentaient beaucoup plus serein en sachant que Ianto était dans la chambre à côté de la leur, juste en face de celle des petits et que si quelque chose se passait, il pouvait être là en quelques micros secondes pour les aider à protéger leurs enfants.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui arracha un cris de surprise mêlé de peur et si Harry n'avait pas eut de très, mais alors de  _très bons_ , réflexes, il aurait terminé avec un œil crevé par une petite cuillère.

\- Merde, je suis désolé, souffla Ianto en lâchant l'ustensile qui tomba au sol dans un cliquetis de métal.

Son ami esquissa un sourire et pressa doucement son épaule alors que le cœur de Ianto sautait frénétiquement dans sa gorge.

\- Insomnie ? S'enquit Harry d'une voix légère en se glissant au fourneaux pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

L'agent de Torchwood soupira et hocha la tête en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, posant sa tête entre ses mains. L'autre homme ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, parce qu'il était là pour la même raison et leur prépara plutôt à tous deux un thé aux herbes médicinales avec quelques gouttes de potion relaxante. Puis il s'assit à côté de son ami et tous les deux sirotèrent leurs boissons chaudes en silence, se complaisant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Puis au bout d'une petite heure dans un silence reposant, alors que la potion les avait assez détendus et chassé les noirceurs de leurs pensées, Harry se leva et murmura qu'il devait retourner auprès de Draco, qu'il ne se réveille pas seul dans leur lit. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, remonta à l'étage, le laissant seul dans la cuisine. Ianto resta à table quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir, avant de bailler et de décider de remonter dans sa chambre pour au moins méditer quelques heures.

Il ne voulait pas se rendormir, mais une transe allait assez le reposer pour affronter une nouvelle journée.

.*.

\- Oh, ouais... J'adore cette atmosphère de bureau. Je suis toujours excité dans ces endroits. Pour moi, ils sont... exotiques. "  _Les aventures de Bureau_  ", les photocopies de ton derrière - enfin, pas de ton derrière ; Quoique ! Vu qu'on est là, pourquoi pas-

Ianto claqua ses mains sur le bureau en se redressant, essayant de ne pas soupirer d'exaspération.

\- La faille était active à ces coordonnées, à environ 60 mètres au dessus du sol. Ça ne peut être qu'à ce niveau, ou sur le toit.

Le Sorcier refusa de poser ses yeux sur Jack, qui resta silencieux après qu'il l'ait interrompu. Ianto bougea légèrement sous le regard ardent du Capitaine -enfin de retour- qu'il sentait parcourir sa silhouette et il entendit clairement le soupire que Jack essaya tant bien que mal de taire.

\- Comment... ça va, Ianto ?

_Oh, parfaitement bien. Tu essayes de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tu n'étais pas parti pendant deux mois, les deux mois les plus longs de toute l'existence entière de l'humanité ; que Tosh essaye de faire comme si ton retour ne la bouleverse pas, arborant un visage froid et distant qui ne lui va pas ; que Owen et Gwen font comme s'ils s'en sortaient comme des chefs devant toi pour prouver je ne sais trop quoi alors qu'ils se sont entre déchirés pour prendre ta place pendant deux mois et que non, contrairement à ce que tu as dit plus tôt, on ne s'en est pas trop bien sortit sans toi. Sans parler de ton ex qui débarque et que tu te jettes dans cette histoire qui me parait vachement louche parce que oui, je n'ai aucune confiance en ton jugement en ce moment ; que je n'ai aucune confiance en ce John Hart, et comment ça, un agent du temps ?!_

\- Bien mieux depuis votre retour, Monsieur, déclara-t-il plutôt en le regardant.

Jack se tenait derrière un pylône de cet open space, comme s'il en avait besoin pour faire face à Ianto, qu'il en avait besoin pour éviter on ne sait quoi, éventuellement.

Ianto ne releva pas, ni ça, ni le regard douloureux que Jack réprima l'instant d'après.

\- Je croyais que l'on avait arrêter les Monsieurs depuis un moment... Déclara-t-il doucement. On peut peut-être le laisser tomber de nouveau...

Ianto lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour le regarder, mais Jack... est-ce qu'il était en train de... oui, il se dandinait de gène ! Presque comme un enfant timide, il regardait le sol en bougeant sans but précis, juste... oui, timide.

\- Pendant que j'étais absent, je... Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être envisager, quand... quand tout cela sera fini, de se faire un ciné... ou un bon resto.

Ianto cligna des paupières, faisant mine de chercher un objet alors que toute sa concentration était portée sur Jack, il se retourna vers lui, surpris et à son tour assez timide.

\- Est-ce que ... vous essayez de me donner un rencard ? S'étonna-t-il. Un formel, j'entends ?

Jack se redressa, rejeta ses épaules en arrière mais ne sourit pas d'un air charmeur comme il savait pourtant si bien le faire.

\- Ça te dirait ?

Ianto fut à court de mots.

Oui, ils avaient déjà déjeuné ensemble. Ils avaient déjà diné ensemble. Ils avaient - et Ianto savait très bien Ô combien - couché ensemble.

Mais un rencard ? Un rendez-vous ? Ça, c'était nouveau. Ça, ce n'étaient pas deux collèges qui couchaient occasionnellement ensembles, ce n'était aucunement... Ce qu'ils avaient eut pendant un temps. C'était la gamme au dessus.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas dans un bureau.

Le sorcier s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive, parce que  _quoi_  ?

\- Certaines obsessions ne sont pas bonnes à dévoiler.

_Oh, par Merlin Neville Ianto Jones Londubat, ferme-là !_

Mal à l'aise parce que... Parce que comme flirt, c'était la pire chose de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, l'agent de Torchwood retourna à la recherche de l'objet que John Hart voulait à tout prix posséder apparemment, il s'accroupit pour fouiller dans les tiroirs.

\- Il me semble que l'on va devoir fouiller dans tous les tiroirs, les pots de fleurs, les poubelles...

\- Bon, d'accord, rétorqua Ianto en se concentrant sur leur mission. Je vais fouiller ce niveau et vous vous chargez du toit, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire pincé vers Jack.

Ce dernier l'observa un instant avant de hocher lentement la tête et commença à partir. Mais Ianto ne pu s'en empêcher, ce n'était bien entendu pas du tout le moment, mais il avait besoin de demander.

\- Jack ?

Le Capitaine se retourna vers lui, la main sur la porte et le visage ouvert, agréablement surpris que Ianto utilise son prénom, déclenchant un petit pincement au cœur de l'agent d'avoir été... un peu froid depuis son retour, et ce malgré l'opportunité qu'ils avaient en ce moment de discuter sérieusement, sans les autres autour d'eux, juste eux deux.

\- Pourquoi on aide ce type ? S'enquit-il, décidant qu'ils auraient tout le temps de discuter plus tard.

\- Il fait partit de mon passé et il me le rappelle. Je veux qu'il parte.

Jack lui envoya un regard entendu et se détourna, et Ianto en fit de même, un peu découragé par la situation dans sa totalité.

\- A propos, Ianto, rétorqua plutôt Jack au lieu d'aller faire  _son travail_. C'était un oui ?

\- Oui, Jack !

Ianto se tourna vers lui, exaspéré et bouleversé, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oui, c'était un oui.

Et le retour du sourire charmeur de la part de Jack, qui s'illumina totalement, irradiant de complaisance... Et de contentement. Ianto ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel et se coupa du monde extérieur pour fouiller l'étage.

Plus vite ils trouveront ce que voulait ce John Hart, plus vite il sera parti.

.

Ianto ferma les yeux et ravala un juron coloré, se sentant encore plus idiot que d'habitude alors que l'arme de John Hart se pressait un peu plus contre sa nuque.

Idiot, idiot de Ianto qu'il était.

Un frisson d'angoisse le traversa alors que Hart le poussait dans l'ascenseur après lui avoir prit son arme.

\- Tes amis vont mourir. Ils se vident de leur sang. T'as à peine le temps nécessaire pour les sauver, ricana l'homme avec un regard supérieur.

Le sorcier ne fit que le regarder et toucha son oreillette pour appeler ses collègues, intimement convaincu qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

\- Tu me prends pour quoi, un gosse ? C'est un peu le B. de la technologie, très facile à bloquer. C'est pas mal d'y avoir penser, je vois pourquoi Jack t'aime bien. Dès que t'arrives tout en bas, sauve-toi. T'as la tête d'un homme qui aime les défis, vois si tu peux les sauver. Si jamais tu remontes, je te descend direct.

Il se pencha dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

\- Rez-de-chaussé, oui s'il vous plaît, souligna-t-il avec un petite sourire mesquin.

Mais Ianto se rapprocha, le visage froid et dur, le Sorcier vétéran de guerre de retour et empêcha les portes de se fermer, satisfait de voir l'autre homme avoir un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Et pourquoi vous faites ça ? S'enquit-il, parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre à lui demander et qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

\- On est une imposture cosmique, gueule d'ange. Un accident chimique qui a évolué, un peu trop pour Jack et moi.

Il se rapprocha et fit passer son arme le long de la mâchoire de Ianto, qui continua de le fixer sans tressaillir, sans rien laisser passer si ce n'est sa colère froide.

\- Les impostures, le sexe ne font que cacher le fait que rien n'a d'importance. Et la seule consolation est le pognon.

Il leva son arme et la pressa fermement sur le front de Ianto, qui ne bougea pas. Hart haussa un sourcil.

\- Hm, t'es un dur toi, hein ? S'amusa-t-il, agréablement surpris.

Ianto ne fit que poser sur lui le regard glacial made in Snape. Hart sourit, amusé.

\- Ouais. En fait, t'es un soldat sous ta petite gueule d'ange, je suis sûr que ça fait mouiller Jack ça, hm ?

Ianto ne tomba pas dans le piège de la provocation mais fit tout de même un pas en arrière dans l'ascenseur quand l'arme se pressa un peu plus fort contre sa peau, ne voulant pas savoir si Hart allait tirer parce qu'il refusait de bouger.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aller sauver tes amis, Ianto Jones, caqueta l'homme avec un clin d'œil sûrement dragueur, mais le Sorcier ne voulait pas y penser.

Quand les portes se refermèrent sur lui, Ianto poussa un cri de rage et de frustration et se cassa quelques os de la main en frappant la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Merde, merde, merde et re merde !

.*.

Ianto soupira en se laissant aller contre sa voiture. Ça avait été la soirée la plus longue de sa vie ! Enfin non, la nuit. Enfin non. La bataille de Poudlard avait été  _la_  nuit la plus longue de sa vie.

Heureusement aujourd'hui, il n'y avait eut aucun mort, mise à part le pauvre malheureux qui était tombé du toit... Enfin, que Hart avait jeté du toit quand il était arrivé à Cardiff au travers de la faille.

Toujours était-il qu'après avoir retrouvé Owen et Toshiko - dont le premier s'était fait tiré dessus -, ainsi que Gwen, où Tosh avait détourné l'attention du médecin pour que Ianto puisse trouver la femme avec un sort de pistage ; après avoir soigné l'empoisonnement de Gwen et récupéré Jack ; après que Hart leur ai avoué qu'il n'y avait aucune explosion radioactive de prévue, mais juste une carte pour trouver un énorme diamant ; après que la femme qu'il avait tué l'ai piégé avec cette histoire de diamant pour se venger avec une bombe capable de rayer la ville de la carte ; après que Gwen ai eut la bonne idée de balancer ladite bombe - et elle aussi par la même occasion, parce que Hart avait réussit à les lier tous deux avec une paire de menottes normalement incapable d'être ouverte sans la clé - au travers de la faille ; après qu'Owen ai réussi à embrouiller la bombe pourtant bloqué sur l'ADN de Hart ; après que Jack ait jeté la bombe au travers de la faille ; après  _tout ça_  ...

Ils avaient fait un bond dans le temps.

En arrière.

Au début de la nuit, au moment où John Hart arrivait ici.

Il faisait nuit, Jack avait renvoyé Hart qui avait disparu au travers de la faille, et maintenant il fallait qu'ils fassent en sorte de s'éviter jusqu'au matin, au moment où leur eux passés allaient arrivés sur ce toit avec la bombe et tout le tralala.

Les voyages dans le temps avaient le don de donner un migraine effroyable à Ianto. Merde.

Merde, merde et merde.

Voilà. Merde.

\- Allez les enfants. On rentre à la maison, intervient Jack, forçant Ianto à se redresser pour le regarder.

Ils avaient tous l'air fatigué, et Owen était même un peu plus pâle qu'il ne le devrait. Ravalant un juron, le Sorcier se rapprocha de son collègue et posa sa main dans son dos. Owen lui jeta un regard surprit et Ianto ne fit que hausser un sourcil, le médecin ricana.

\- Je vais bien, Tea-boy, dit-il simplement.

Sauf qu'il tangua en faisant un pas et que sans Ianto, il se serait écoulé.

\- OK Owen, on arrête de faire le dur, et on me suit gentiment, déclara le Sorcier en le tenant par la taille.

\- Je suis pas un gars facile, Tea-boy, marmonna l'homme d'une voix un peu faible et si Ianto ne sentait pas le sang tremper sa chemise, il aurait rit.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de rire.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, sinon Rhys ne pourra pas m'appeler et détourner mon attention, et John ne pourra pas me piéger, déclara Gwen d'une voix fatiguée, aussi mauvaise que les autres.

Toshiko se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu peux dormir sur mon canapé si tu veux, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain matin, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'autre femme sourit d'un air soulagé et un bâillement empêcha Tosh de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Jack rit.

\- Allez. Sérieusement. Rentrons, et ne venez pas demain avant 10h. On parlera à ce moment-là, d'accord ?

L'équipe était trop exténuée pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais de toute manière, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ianto conduisit donc Owen jusqu'à sa voiture rouge et le poussa sur le siège passager avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine.

\- Jack ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

\- Monte dans cette voiture. Tu ne peux pas aller au Hub sans risque de nous et de te croiser, alors autant que tu t'écrases sur mon canapé, déclara-t-il simplement.

Jack fronça un instant les sourcils mais pressa le pas pour les rejoindre alors que Ianto mettait le contact, faisant vrombir le moteur. A côté de lui, Owen ricana.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu a réussi à trouver un moyen de conduire ma voiture, caqueta-t-il, le regard un peu brumeux.

C'était une petite blague qu'ils avaient entre eux. Quand Owen avait acheté cette voiture, sept semaines auparavant, Ianto avait eut assez de dignité pour ne pas le supplier de l'essayer, mais en avait tellement voulut. Et Owen avait ricaner, ne déclarant qu'une seule chose :  _Sur mon corps mort et froid._

Il n'était pas si loin du compte, finalement.

A un feu rouge, à mi-chemin de chez lui, Ianto sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le balança sur les genoux de Jack.

\- Envoie un message à Harry, s'il te plait, et dis-lui que je rentre et que j'arrive avec deux de mes collègues qui ont besoin d'un endroit pour dormir cette nuit.

\- Attend, attend, c'est qui Harry ? S'enquit Owen en relevant la tête, lui qui avait été à deux doigts de s'endormir.

\- Mon colocataire, répondit Ianto en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de s'engager dans une rue.

\- Hein ? Mais non, il faut éviter des gens que l'on peut rencontrer et-

\- Owen, ne t'en fait pas. Ça va, répondit Jack en relevant le nez de son téléphone, et le simple fait que le Capitaine soutienne Ianto sembla rassurer le médecin, qui referma les yeux.

.*.

Ianto soupira en fermant la porte de sa chambre, silencieux en descendant les escaliers, essayant de vider son esprit de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps. Mais... Il était énervé. A peine debout et le voilà déjà énervé. Il détestait cette situation. Il détestait comment il se sentait en ce moment.

Parce que cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis la débâcle avec le président américain et Harold Saxon, Ianto avait passé une bonne nuit. Pas de cauchemars, pas de crises d'angoisse, pas de pensées intrusives, rien de tout cela. Une première nuit complète et reposante, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps... Et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas dormir seul.

Son corps lui disait clairement qu'en la présence de Jack, avoir l'homme immortel ainsi enroulé autour de lui pendant une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans cette position, était un des endroits les plus sauf qu'il pouvait trouver, le laissant tranquille. Et Ianto n'était pas d'accord. Parce que non, son corps n'avait pas le droit de ne pas lui obéir comme ça ! De le trahir ainsi. Juste... Non.

Exaspéré par son propre comportement, il soupira en allumant la bouilloire, essayant de penser à autre chose.

C'était un réveil à thé aujourd'hui.

\- Oula, mal dormit ?

Ianto se retourna pour lancer un petit sourire à Draco, qui l'observait avec un sourcil haussé. Le couple avait appris les cycles de sommeil de Ianto, tout comme l'agent de Torchwood connaissait les leurs ; et les deux hommes savaient parfaitement ce que voulait dire un thé au petit matin pour le troisième Lord.

\- Bien au contraire, grinça-t-il des dents. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une complète nuit comme celle-ci...

Son ami haussa un sourcil et Ianto soupira.

\- Le Capitaine est revenu, au même moment où un de ses exs est arrivé en ville... Commença-t-il à expliquer. Trop longue histoire à raconter alors pour faire court, c'était un méchant, on s'en est débarrassé et dans le même temps, on a fait un saut de dix heures dans le passé.

Il laissa l'idée faire son chemin dans la tête de Draco et lui tendit une tasse de thé avant de s'en servir un.

\- Ah, commenta juste le Lord avec un petit reniflement.

\- Oui. L'un de mes collègues avait besoin d'un endroit pour dormir après s'être prit une balle, et Jack... ne pouvait pas aller au Hub sans risquer de se croiser. Ergo...

\- Il y a un moldu dans notre maison ? Sembla s'inquiéter Malfoy, et Ianto lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne commence pas, le prévint-il avec un grognement.

Mais l'autre ricana et Ianto soupira en secouant la tête. Il le faisait exprès, cet abrutit. Et le pire, c'était que ça fonctionnait. Ianto sentait la colère refluer en lui et l'agent s'assit à table.

\- Il est dans l'appartement, j'irais le voir tout à l'heure pour savoir s'il va bien, ou s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Et...

L'agent baissa son regard sur sa tasse pour jouer avec le liquide fumant.

\- Jack est en haut, termina-t-il.

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! Ricana Draco et Ianto soupira de nouveau.

\- Ne commence pas, vraiment. Ne commence pas, le supplia l'agent avec une petite voix.

Mais l'homme ne fit que le regarder avec un petit sourire, qui n'était pas mauvais. Il se fichait de lui..

\- Malfoy... Commença Ianto, mais Draco termina sa tasse et la reposa sur la table.

\- Non pas que je n'aime pas t'embêter, parce que je pourrais me nourrir que de ça, mais je dois y aller.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'agent remarqua qu'il était parfaitement apprêté, tout près à partir, et il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? S'enquit-il, un peu surpris.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant dramatiquement, visiblement exaspéré.

\- Il faut que j'aille taper du poing, rappeler que je suis toujours là même si je n'habite plus à Londres. Et le ministère veut arrêter de subventionner les Maisons d'Accueil, expliqua-t-il.

L'agent de Torchwood fronça les sourcils en le fixant.

\- Pardon ? Mais... Le ministère ne subventionne pas les Maisons... Si ?

\- Non, mais ils veulent arrêter de détacher les Aurors, alors je vais aller m'amuser un peu.

L'ancien serpentard tira un instant sur ses manches pour les remettre en place et cet enfoiré était parfait, ça déprimait Ianto.

\- Je vais aller réveiller Harry, dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil et Ianto secoua la main.

\- Non, laisse-le dormir. Il a été assez gentil pour attendre que l'on rentre et cacher ce qui est magique dans la maison, laisse-le se reposer.

Draco l'observa un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Alors je vais aller mettre le bracelet au poignet de Teddy. Il saura qu'il y a des moldus dans la maison et préviendra Scorpius.

Ianto baissa le regard sur sa tasse de thé pour cacher son sourire.

Parce qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une pauvre petite excuse pour aller embrasser ses enfants, parce que Draco aimait tendrement ses petits, même s'il voulait essayer de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Et le regard que Malfoy lui lança avant de monter à l'étage lui montrait qu'il était tout à fait conscient que Ianto se moquait de lui.

Et allègrement, en plus de cela. Aucun scrupule, ça avait le don de le calmer.

.

Ianto était à la table de la cuisine depuis un long moment déjà, il avait bu trois tasses de thé et mangé trois scones quand ça commença à bouger dans la maison. Ce fut Teddy qui le rejoignit en premier. L'agent de Torchwood releva le nez du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour voir le petit rentrer dans la cuisine, les cheveux noir hirsutes sur le haut de sa tête, exactes répliques de ceux de son papa, les yeux gris de Black embrumés de sommeil. L'enfant était en train de se frotter ces derniers, et à son poignet trônait le bracelet runique qui permettait à un enfant metamorphage de garder le physique pré-enregistré, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Et le mélange entre ses deux pères - les cheveux de Harry et les yeux de Draco - était le physique qu'il préférait.

\- Hey, bonjour Teddy, le salua Ianto.

L'enfant eut un petit sourire endormit et s'avança, silencieux, nageant presque dans son pyjama. Ianto sourit un peu plus, sachant parfaitement qu'il était tout de même assez tôt, et que Teddy était encore à demi endormi. Et comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, l'enfant se rapprocha et grimpa sur les genoux de Ianto pour se blottir contre son torse pour refermer les yeux et retomber dans le sommeil. Habituellement, il le faisait avec Draco ou Harry, mais il avait très rapidement commencé à le faire quand il en avait eut la possibilité avec Ianto. Alors l'agent ne dit rien, caressant juste doucement son dos en replongeant dans son livre.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il releva le nez pour trouver Owen, qui était sortit silencieusement de la partie indépendante de la maison. Il avait trouvé son chemin jusque dans la cuisine, ayant sûrement retenu le chemin pendant la nuit, après que Ianto l'ai rafistolé.

\- Tu es debout tôt, commenta Ianto en posant le livre ouvert sur la table, les pages contre le bois. Tu as assez dormi au moins ? S'enquit-il en cherchant toute trace de gêne ou de fatigue.

Il avait usé d'un tout petite peu de magie et de plante de son monde, sous le rire du médecin qui ne jurait que par la science. Ce dernier se rapprocha presque sans bruit et rien dans sa manière de bouger ne montrait de douleur, tant mieux.

\- Non, ça va Tea-Boy. Merci pour le lit. Euh... Tu es au courant que tu as un petit garçon sur les genoux ? S'enquit-il ensuite avec un sourcil haussé de surprise.

Ianto sourit doucement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Teddy, qui lâcha un petit soupire en enfonçant son visage dans son torse, juste sous son menton.

\- Oui. Son père est partit tôt ce matin au travail, son papa dort encore ; du coup c'est moi qui récupère les papouilles, sourit-il d'un air enjoué, la présence de l'enfant ayant calmé la colère qui l'avait presque étouffé une heure plus tôt.

Le docteur haussa les deux sourcils, cette fois-ci véritablement surpris en s'asseyant à table pour regarder le petit Teddy, qui dormait toujours, blottis contre son collègue de travail. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, un sarcasme bien sentit ou que savait Ianto encore, du bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Harry arriva avec un petit Scorpius sur la hanche, l'air encore plus froissé que Teddy, accroché comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier esquissa un sourire en voyant Ianto et Owen, et secoua doucement la tête en avisant la position de Teddy.

\- C'était donc là qu'il était, s'amusa-t-il.

Il s'approcha, tenant toujours bien Scorpius, se pencha pour embrasser le haut des cheveux de Teddy, qui ouvrit un œil brumeux.

\- 'jour papa... bailla-t-il d'une petite voix et Harry sourit.

\- Bonjour Teddy.

Scorpius bougea dans les bras de son père adoptif et l'homme le laissa glisser au sol, Ianto se mis à rire alors que l'autre enfant poussa un peu Teddy pour grimper lui aussi sur ses genoux. Harry gloussa quand les deux enfants trouvèrent une position qui leur semblait confortable à tous deux, à moitié enlacés et blottis contre Ianto.

\- Je vais commencer à devenir jaloux. Mes enfants te préfèrent à moi et à Draco, c'est injuste, commenta-t-il avec un sourire complice vers son ami.

Puis il se tourna vers Owen et le salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Docteur Harper, vous sentez-vous mieux ? S'enquit-il paisiblement, et Owen se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- Euh, oui. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisser dormir chez vous, c'était sympathique de votre part.

Harry secoua la main pour chasser ses excuses et s'approcha pour lui tendre la main.

\- Harry Potter, d'ailleurs. On a pas vraiment eut le temps de se présenter hier soir, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Owen Harper, enchanté.

\- Comment va votre blessure ? S'enquit Harry en faisant le tour de la table pour commencer à faire le petit déjeuner.

Le docteur posa sa main sur son torse, là où sous le tissu se trouvait sa plaie bandée.

\- Je... Ça à l'air d'aller.

\- Après le petit déjeuner, je vais te changer les bandages, précisa Ianto en caressant le dos des enfants pour les sortir doucement de leur sommeil. Allez les garnements, on se réveille.

\- Noooon, veux pas Oncle Ian... Soupira Teddy en enfonçant son visage dans son torse.

\- Nous avons des invités, commenta Harry en posant une tasse de thé chaude devant Ianto avant de préparer le chocolat chaud pour les deux enfants.

Teddy lâcha un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme et fut le premier à descendre des genoux de Ianto pour se frotter le visage et dissiper les dernières bribes de sommeil. Puis il se rapprocha d'Owen, qui le jaugeait d'un air un peu... suspicieux - parce qu'Owen n'aimait pas les enfants, les trouvait bruyant et une perte d'énergie massive pour pas grand chose - et le docteur haussa les sourcils quand Teddy lui présenta sa main, très sérieux et ressemblant à Malfoy comme jamais.

\- Théodore Rémus Lupin Black Malfoy Potter. Enchanté, monsieur Harper.

Owen jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto, qui ne fit que sourire sans rien dire, et le docteur hocha la tête en décidant de considérer l'enfant comme un adulte miniature et répondit à sa poignée de main.

\- Enchanté, moi aussi.

Teddy hocha la tête et alla voir son père, qui s'accroupit pour avoir son câlin du matin et après un baiser dans ses cheveux, le petit garçon alla s'installer à table, à côté de Ianto. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Scorpius, qui gigota contre lui.

\- Allez bonhomme, à ton tour, dit-il doucement. Il faut que j'aille préparer le café du docteur Harper, ou sinon il va se transformer en un dragon très moche, et tu ne veux pas voir ça.

Scorpius lâcha un petit rire contre sa gorge puis s'étira avant de descendre lui aussi et aller se présenter à Owen avec un  **Malfoyien**  " _Scorpius Sirius Malfoy, monsieur, ravi, vraiment_ " qui était tellement la copie carbone de Draco à onze ans que Ianto et Harry partagèrent un rire désabusé.

\- Ne laisse pas Draco le transformer en mini lui, par pitié, commenta Ianto avec un regard entendu.

\- Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça, précisa Harry en avisant l'air surpris qu'arborait Owen face aux manières tenues de Scorpius qui sirotait son chocolat chaud d'un air supérieur sans rien faire de spécial.

Ianto soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré - Draco avait une mauvaise influence sur les enfants, il en donnerait sa main à coupé si les deux garçons ne faisaient pas parler d'eux une fois arrivé à Poudlard - et se pencha sur la préparation du café. Il avait envie d'une tasse maintenant, Harry lui avait lancé un petit regard suppliant pour en avoir une, et... Et peut-être devrait-il aller réveiller Jack, qu'il ne dorme pas jusqu'au dernier moment.

Owen lâcha un petit bruit de contentement quand Ianto posa une tasse de café devant lui et soupira de plaisir après la première gorgée, les yeux fermés.

\- Comment tu fais pour faire un tel café, si... si parfait ?

\- Magie, commenta Harry avec un sourire, et Owen ricana.

\- C'est ça, ouais.

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent un regard entendu, un regard plus qu'amusé.

\- C'est vrai, Ianto a de sacrés doigts de fée, intervient une voix.

Toute l'attention de la pièce se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine, où se tenait Jack, une chemise posée sur les épaules, à peine boutonnée et un  _maudit_  pantalon de pyjama que Ianto lui avait donné la veille et qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches.

Par Merlin, qu'il était beau.

\- Monsieur Jack ! Gazouilla Teddy en quittant précipitamment la table pour se jeter dans ses jambes.

Le Capitaine sourit brillamment, s'accroupit pour attraper l'enfant et se redressa avec le petit sur sa hanche.

\- Bonjour, Teddy, lui sourit-il tendrement alors que le fils de Harry et de Draco pressait un baiser bâclé sur sa joue.

Ianto observa Jack câliner doucement l'enfant et sursauta un peu quand Harry lui toucha le dos.

\- Il est bon avec les enfants, souffla son ami contre son oreille.

Ianto tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils face à l'air amusé qu'arborait Harry.

\- Ah non. Ne commence pas, murmura le Sorcier en le fusillant du regard.

Harry ne fit que lui lancer un sourire angélique alors que Jack laissait Teddy se rassoir à table. Il salua Scorpius et son agent, puis embrassa doucement la joue de Ianto. Le sorcier se sentit rougir légèrement, tandis que Harry, Teddy, Scorpius et même  _Owen, par les Grands Quatre_  arboraient tous ce petit sourire conspirateur.

.

\- Au fait, intervient Harry alors que toute la petite clique était en train de déjeuner à table. Ta sœur vient tout à l'heure avec Mica et David, ton beau-frère viendra plus tard. Est-ce que tu crois que tu seras là ce soir ? S'enquit-il en regardant Ianto par dessus sa tasse de café.

L'agent de Torchwood le regarda un instant puis observa ses collègues.

\- Si on ne se retrouve pas à devoir faire des heures supp, je pense que oui.

Harry hocha la tête en le regardant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Jack, qui discutait avec Owen. Ianto suivit son regard puis fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Ne continue pas, grogna-t-il d'une petite voix, essayant d'être discret.

Son ami haussa les épaules en levant les mains, faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Harry ?

Le Sauveur du Monde sorcier tourna la tête vers Scorpius, souriant doucement en rapprochant l'assiette de bacon que le petit blond essayait d'atteindre.

\- Où est Draco ? S'enquit l'enfant en levant le regard vers lui avec un sourire, le remerciant avant de se servir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de froncer les sourcils et se tourna vers Ianto.

\- Tu as vu Dray, ce matin ?

L'agent de Torchwood fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Je croyais qu'il était venu te voir avant de partir ? S'enquit-il, surpris.

Seulement pour rire doucement, amusé, en voyant Harry rougir et se frotter la nuque, comme il le faisait quand il était gêné.

\- Peut-être que j'étais encore un peu endormit quand il est venu me dire au revoir, marmonna-t-il, et Jack ricana gentiment en entendant ses dires.

\- Il est partit à Londres. Le Ministère veut arrêter d'aider les Maisons d'accueil, alors il est aller frapper du poing sur la table, s'amusa-t-il et Harry hocha vivement la tête, semblant se souvenir.

Jack se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il eut un petit sourire contrit en regardant son agent.

\- Désolé de devoir briser ce petit moment familial, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille, déclara-t-il doucement en regardant Ianto.

Le sorcier acquiesça et alors que Harry emmenait les deux enfants se préparer pour la journée, Ianto s'occupa de la blessure d'Owen pendant que Jack allait s'habiller.

Ianto ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il pourrait très rapidement et très facilement s'habituer à ce genre de choses, à cette domesticité, à entendre Jack bouger à l'étage dans la salle de bain.

Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

.*.

Jack soupira en fermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui, se laissant aller contre le battant, les yeux clos.

En revenant, il savait... Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à la froideur de son équipe. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire beaucoup de choses pour se faire pardonner pour qu'ils arrivent à reprendre les choses là où elles en étaient...

Mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait que ça allait être aussi dur.

Les voir ici, en bonne santé... Vivants, c'était tout ce qu'il avait désiré, mais n'avait pas pensé à la douleur dans son cœur, dans son corps. Et puis, avant même qu'il ne puisse se présenter à eux et pouvoir se faire pardonner comme il le fallait, il fallait que John se pointe. Jack ne s'était jamais sentit aussi maudit.

Mais au moins, Ianto était en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait. En vie, et en bonne santé. Et sa famille aussi allait bien, le petit Teddy allait bien et son frère, le petit Scorpius, était un amour de sarcasme timide qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Lord Malfoy.

Tout le monde allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Rouvrant les yeux, l'immortel s'étira un instant en haletant avant de traîner sa vieille carcasse jusqu'à son bunker.

Officiellement, la journée n'était toujours pas terminée. Mais il ne voulait pas faire face à son équipe. Non. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

La colère de Gwen était la plus douloureuse. Parce que Toshiko et Owen allaient bien, et semblaient plutôt bien prendre son retour, Ianto était... Un peu... Ianto était, c'était déjà bien ; Mais Gwen était la pire. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter ses conseils avec John Hart, elle n'avait pas voulu écouter ses ordres ; Ianto lui avait dit qu'elle et Owen avaient eut beaucoup de mal à s'entendre sur la manière de fonctionner, parce qu'Owen aurait dû prendre la relève mais que l'esprit flamboyant de Gwen l'avait poussé à vouloir prendre les rennes.

L'ancienne policière l'avait pris à part pour lui clamer qu'il était hors de question qu'il leur fasse un autre coup comme ça, qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de s'amuser comme il le faisait avec eux, et blabla, et blabla.

Il en avait marre d'elle. Vraiment.

Elle agissait avec lui comme une amante éconduite, trahie, et Jack n'aimait pas ça. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, à lui frotter son bonheur conjugale au visage, comme s'il... Comme s'il devait dire quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle parlait déjà beaucoup de son petit-ami, et maintenant qu'il était de retour, elle semblait pleine de rancune que Rhys l'ai demandé en mariage pendant les deux mois où il avait été absent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, exactement, hm ? La mettre sur son épaule et la voler comme un néandertalien pour aller la féconder dans une grotte ?

Et tout ça en une journée, une seule.

Elle le fatiguait.

Jack se laissa tomber sur son lit, rampa sous les draps et se roula en boule pour enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller.

Il ne voulait plus rien penser, plus rien entendre, ni vouloir. Il voulait juste s'endormir et oublier cette dernière année.

Parce que c'était à peine si Ianto acceptait d'être près de lui, souriant doucement et paisiblement sans rien dire, sans rien de plus. Trop paisible, bien plus paisible qu'avant que Jack ne parte. Il voulait prendre le jeune sorcier, l'enfermer dans une chambre pour lui parler, pour lui expliquer, se faire pardonner. Pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, mais qui sentait encore son odeur, l'odeur du jeune homme... Son cœur l'avait abandonné avant de se rappeler la veille, et il l'avait trouvé, adorable dans la cuisine, avec les enfants et son ami...

C'était la première nuit qu'il avait passé sans aucun cauchemar, sans souvenirs revenant pour le hanter. Le corps de Ianto contre le siens, chaud et doux, agréable ; Jack s'était entouré autour de lui sans rien dire, le serrant contre son cœur pour ne pas le perdre... Pas encore une fois.

Jack enfonça son visage dans son oreiller en soupirant.

Au moins, Ianto avait accepté un dîner avec lui. Jack espérait pouvoir... Pouvoir lui donner l'envie de  _vivre_ quelque chose avec lui. Il le voulait. Il le voulait désespérément...

* * *

_Bon !_

_On est en retard d'une semaine, je sais, je suis désolé. Tenshin m'a envoyé le chapitre Dimanche soir, je ne voulais pas le poster en même temps que Vultus, je ne lui avais pas envoyé le chapitre suivant, donc je me suis dit, perdu pour perdu, on retarde d'une semaine._

_Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu :/ Mais je ne savais pas où le faire._

_SEXY TIME ! \O/_

_Ca vous plait ? 8)_

_._

_Alors._

_Hm._

_J'ai prit la décision de ne pas vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé quand Jack a disparu - très exactement, ce qu'il se passe de son côté - je le ferais la semaine prochaine. Promit._

_Pour ceux qui savent parce qu'ils ont vu les épisodes de Doctor Who... eh bien, vous pouvez comprendre certaine choses._

_Touuuujours est-il._

_Toujours est-il que la saison 2 de Torchwood commence avec l'équipe moins Jack qui chasse un alien à tête de poisson - non, vraiment, ne demandez pas - et ils le retrouvent... Avant qu'il ne tue une humaine, sa tête explose avec une balle et, Oh, " coucou, je vous ai manquez les enfants ?"_

_Non mais le sourire de Jack... *kof kof*_

_Bref._

_Il y a ce moment dans le Hub où toute l'équipe lui envoie plein de mauvaises vibrations et Jack leur dit qu'il est revenu pour eux ( AHA ! EN ANGLAIS, C'EST TELLEMENT MIEUX ! En vrai, il dit, en regardant Ianto dans les yeux " I came back for you. " ( je suis revenu pour toi ) puis les regarde tour à tour " all of you " ( chacun d'entre vous ). En français, ça donne un truc " Je suis revenu pour vous " ... au pluriel. Pfffeu. Nul. )_

_Bref._

_La faille s'active de nouveau et arrive JOHN HART. OMG JOHN. *kofkof* Hm. Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est Spike dans Buffy... Avec un côté cow boy un peu cliché, avec une veste en cuir rouge et blanche... *bave* *KOFKOF*_

_Jack suit l'équipe, remarquant un peu douloureusement qu'elle se débrouille vachement bien sans lui, et à l'endroit où la faille s'est ouverte pour laisser arriver John - qui a balancé du quatrième étage un voleur de voiture il me semble - Jack reçoit un message de John sur son bracelet temporel, et dit clairement à son équipe de ne pas le suivre. Il retrouve John dans un bar et..._

_Et... Non, sérieux._

_Ca, part contre, vous DEVEZ VOIR CETTE SCENE._

_OMG, REGARDEZ CETTE SCENE !_

_En gros, ils se battent et s'embrassent à la fois, une agression physique dans toooous les sens du terme - la partie séxuée étant conscentante et omg, sériiiieux..._

_Quand l'équipe de Torchwood débarque - ahaha, comme s'ils allaient laisser Jack tout seul - ils apprennent que Jack et John ont travaillé ensemble quand Jack était un agent temporel, qu'ils ont été ensemble dans tous les sens du terme - Jack a beau rétorqué que ce n'était que pendant deux heures, John leur apprend que ces deux heures étaient dans une boucle temporel et que pour eux, ça a duré 12 ou 14 ans il me semble._

_Je ne sais plus trop comment on apprend ça, mais Jack et John ont réspéctivement été des femmes à un moment donné aussi._

_( Ah, et totalement hors sujet, mais Jack a été enceint. C'est CANON, OK ?! C'est pour ça qu'il aime tant la terre du 21ième siècle, des pillules contraseptives dans l'eau de pluie... CET HOMME A TOUT FAIT. OMG. )_

_BREF, JE M'EGARE !_

_John explique qu'il est arrivé sur Terre à cette époque en suivant des balises qui sont prète à exploser et détruire la ville. Elles sont dispersées un peu partout, l'une d'elle étant avec l'homme-poisson du début._

_Ils se séparent tous, Gwen avec John, Owen avec Tosh et Jack avec Ianto. Ianto cherche dans les bureaux, Jack va sur le toit._

_De leur côté, bien que Jack lui a dit de faire attention, Gwen se fait avoir par John - il l'embrasse, un rouge à lèvre paralysant et empoisonné -, la laissant dans un contenaire - ils sont sur les docks. John récuppère la balise et va là où sont Owen et Tosh, et tire sur Owen pour réccupérer la balise, et les enferme tous les deux. Puis il va prévenir Ianto pour s'en débarasser - la scène de l'ascenseur, bien que j'ai changé pour mettre Ianto un peu plus badass, la guerre sorcière et tout - et va sur le toit. Jack a bien comprit qu'il n'y a aucune histoire de balises piégées meurtrières mais John le pousse du toit et Jack meurt, encore._

_Puiiiiiis... Puis on apprend en fait qu'il est toujours un putain d'escroc, il a tué une femme pour reccupéré son diamant énoooorme, et que les balises sont comment trouvé ce diamant. Sauf qu'en fait, elle l'a piégé dans la mort, l'a envoyé courire après un lapin blanc. Il se trouve que les balises sont en fait vraiment des balises explosives, qui s'accrochent au torse de John, à son ADN et près à explosé. John, pour se sauver, s'accroche à Gwen avec des menottes et les menaces de trouver quelque chose pour le sauver, parce que comme ça, ils sauvent Gwen en même temps. Gwen réfléchit très vite et l'embarque là où il est arrivé, la faille étant toujours un peu fragile à cet endroit, et ils peuvent la traversser pour que ça explose dedans, ne détruisant pas la ville._

_Toujours est-ce que Owen prend tous le sang des agents de Torchwood, le mélange et le mets direct dans le coeur de John, embrouillant la bombe, qui se détache assez rapidement pour que Jack prenne la bombe et la balance dans la faille. La bombe explose et ils se retrouvent tous à faire un bon dans le temps de 24 heures, au début de la nuit, quand l'épique découvre que Jack est de retour._

_Jack menace John et lui dit de ne jamais revenir, et ce dernier utilise la puissance résiduelle de la faille pour s'en aller._

_Avant cela, il dit à Jack qu'il a retrouvé Gray._

_Alors... L'histoire Gray... elle n'existe pas dans cette histoire, d'accord ?_

_Parce que dans la série, c'est le frêre disparu de Jack, et je ne me souviens même plus comment ça se goupille cette histoire, mais en gros, il en veut à Jack et veut détruire Torchwood, et il y en a qui meurent ! QUI MEURENT !_

_Alors non._

_Moi, j'aime le fluff, donc tout va bien dans cette histoire èé_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _PFIOU._
> 
>  
> 
> _C'était long. Mais il fallait, parce que cet épisode, je ne l'ai pas du tout décrit dans ce chapitre, en fait ! Une coupine qui n'a jamais vu Torchwood et qui a lu en avance m'a dit que pour le coup, c'était très flou, cette histoire._
> 
>  
> 
> _Donc voilà._
> 
>  
> 
> _C'était long, mais c'est fait._
> 
>  
> 
> _J'espère que ça vous convient, et j'espère que ça vous a plus, ce chapitre !_
> 
>  
> 
> _( Ah, si. J'avais oublié cette histoire : Jack fait une semie déclaration d'amour à Gwen dans les sous-sols dans la série, ça n'a aucun sens et ça m'énerve à chaque fois. Il me semble que c'est à ce moment-là que Jack voit que Gwen a une bague de fiancailles, et il sort un truc du style " Tu es le coeur de Torchwood, sans toi on est pas humain, blablablabla " J'adore Jack, mais il pense trop avec sa queue. Habituellement, c'est drole, mais avec Gwen, c'est juste frustrant._
> 
>  
> 
> _Donc, dans ma version, comme Jack et Ianto sont ensemble plus tôt que dans la série, et que Gwen est plus bashing que dans la série, cette scène n'existe pas )_
> 
>  
> 
> _Alors... La semaine prochaine... Hm... Ah oui ! On attaque le dernier rebondissement de cette histoire._
> 
>  
> 
> _Avec le rendez-vous entre Ianto et Jack... Ianto qui se dévoile totalement badass, comme s'il ne l'était pas avant ; Gwen fait encore n'importe quoi, et Harry visite le Hub :3_
> 
>  
> 
> _Voilà, j'espère que je vais réussir à poster la semaine prochaine en tout cas._
> 
>  
> 
> _Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews en ce moment, je suis désolé :/_
> 
>  
> 
> _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 Je vous dis à jeudi prochain, si Neko m’envoie le chapitre à temps ^^"_
> 
>  
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Je décide de faire les résumés maintenant, parce que la bombe tombe en début de chapitre et qu'il y a trop de choses qui se passent après, ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus bancales._

_Alors. Le départ de Jack. Dans Torchwood, il s'en va, et puis c'est tout. Dans Doctor who, le Docteur - alien de 900 ans qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace - est venu à Cardiff pour nourrir le Tardis, son vaisseau spatiale/machine à voyager dans le temps supposé se cacher en prenant l'apparence de quelque chose de contemporain, mais qui est bloquée sous la forme d'une boite de police bleue. Installé sur le plus gros de la faille, il "fait le plein" et Jack arrive. Le Docteur, pour une raison qui m'a toujours échappé, ne veut pas le voir et commence à partir. Sauf que Jack s'accroche à la boite bleue et à cause de sa particularité, le fait qu'il ne puisse plus mourir à cause même du cœur du Tardis, cette dernière ne peut pas le supporter et essaye de s'enfuir, le plus loin possible, sauf que Jack s'accroche toujours, même dans le vortex temporel, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvent à la fin de l'univers. Les étoiles se sont éteintes, l'humanité n'est plus qu'un tout petit bout de quelque chose sur une planète morte infestée de cannibale._

_Jack va bien - merci beaucoup, immortel ici présent - et les trois - Le Docteur, Jack et Martha Jones, la compagne habituelle du Doc à ce moment-là – trouvent donc les derniers humains en vie. Ces derniers sont en train de construire une énorme fusée pour quitter cette planète et aller sur Utopia, le dernier point de l'univers qui promet un endroit paisible. Le professeur Yana travaille d'arrache-pied, mais malheureusement, ces calculs ne suffisent pas. Grisés par l'humanité et l'espoir qui les étreint malgré la fin du monde manifeste, le Docteur, Martha et Jack se démènent eux aussi pour les aider._

_Jusqu'au moment où la fusée va pour partir, parce qu'ils ont réussit. Là, Martha remarque que le professeur Yana ne fait que tripoter une montre à gousset sans même le réaliser, et se rappelle de quelque chose : Les Seigneurs du Temps ont la possibilité de se cacher à la vue de tous, même d'eux même, en tout dernier recourt pour se protéger. Un filtre de perception est alors mit en place, on entend plus qu'un seul de leur deux cœurs fonctionner, leur sang est rouge, et ils se créer une toute nouvelle vie. Et tout ce qui est Seigneur du Temps d'eux est alors enfermé dans une montre à gousset._

_Martha sait à quel point être le dernier de son espèce pèse sur le Docteur et assez excitée de sa découverte, pousse doucement le professeur Yana de « voir » la montre._

_Il se trouve qu'en effet, c'est un Seigneur du Temps dissimuler qui s'est enfuit de la guerre du temps. Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas un gentil. Il se débarrasse de son assistante, il piège le Docteur, Martha et Jack pour les empêcher d'approcher et vole le Tardis. Il se régénère et prend le Tardis. Le Docteur a juste le temps de « bloquer » le Tardis sur la période de temps de son dernier atterrissage, soit à l'époque de l'équipe de Torchwood._

_Jack, même si cela ne fonctionne plus, aime porter son manipulateur de vortex, normalement capable de le faire voyager dans le temps, bracelet récupéré de son temps dans l'agence du temps. Avec ça et quelques manipulations du Docteur, ils arrivent à revenir quelques temps après le départ de Jack, et là, ce qui avait dérangé Martha et Jack quand le Maître s'était régénéré sans qu'ils le voient mais entendant sa voix, c'est qu'il est connu. Et pas n'importe qui._

_Le Maître a réussit à revenir 10 mois avant le départ de Jack, s'est crée une identité et s'est fait connaître sous le nom de Harold Saxon, désormais premier ministre anglais. Le lendemain de leur retour, quand le Maître/Saxon apprend que le Docteur est de retour sur terre, il déclare à la télévision qu'il a été contacté par des Aliens qui veulent venir sur terre pour la paix, les toclaphanes, des boules de métal qui lévitent. Le Docteur sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas, parce que les toclaphanes, c'est un peu... les leprechauns/fées des bois/dragons/sirènes et autres fantaisies pour les Seigneurs du Temps. Les Toclaphanes n'existent pas, et ça sent mauvais. Ils décident de s'infiltrer sur le porte avion volant – genre le hellicarirer du SHIELD dans les Avengers, voyez ? - où la rencontre va se faire. Le président américain se pointe, parce que les américains, duh et Saxon le laisse faire._

_Il le laisse tellement faire que les toclaphanes, pas content de ne pas avoir affaire au Maître, tuent le président américain en direct à la télévision, lors du premier vrai contact avec des aliens, retransmit dans le monde entier. Le Docteur essaye d'intervenir, mais le Maître l'a vu arriver, et arrive à le prendre en otage. Il a aussi prit en otage la famille de Martha et tue une première fois Jack. Là, il utilise le Tardis pour ouvrir une brèche dans le ciel, et les toclaphanes descendent sur terre._

_Ils tuent, à vue, sans s'arrêter. Ils exterminent tous ceux qui croisent leur chemin et déleste l'humanité d'un dixième de la population. Le Docteur attache le manipulateur de Vortex de Jack au poignet de Martha, lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille, et elle est la seule capable de s'enfuir._

_Et le temps passe._

_Les forêts sont rasés pour construire des fusées, les humains parqués et menés à la baguette sous le joug du Maître, ceux qui disent un mots plus haut que l'autre sont arrêtés et torturés. La famille de Martha est utilisée comme les domestiques du Maître, Jack est attaché et surveillé de près – et que l'on ne me fasse pas croire que le Maître, quand il s'ennuie, ne descend pas pour le torturer à mort pour le laisser revenir et recommencer, encore et encore – et le Docteur regarde l'humanité disparaître petit à petit._

_Martha, quant à elle, a quitté l'Angleterre pour parcourir la planète. Le Docteur lui a donné une mission, et elle va la mener à bien. Le but du Maître, c'est de faire rentrer la Terre dans une guerre spaciale, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il aime le chaos._

_Un an – UN AN, OUECH ! - après l'invasion des toclaphanes, Martha revient enfin en Angleterre, sa mission remplie, et apprend ce que sont les toclaphanes : Des humains. Très exactement, les humains de la fin du l'Univers, ceux de la fusée en direction d'Utopia. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quelque chose s'est passé, et ils sont désormais comme ça, leur tête coupées et enfermé dans ces boites de métals, pas tout à fait robotiques, mais plus humains depuis longtemps. Ils tuent les humains, parce que c'est drôle, et que le maître leur a demandé._

_La joie._

_En fait, le Maître a forcé le Tardis a se transformer en machine à paradoxe, ouvrant la brèche vers la fin de l'univers pour leur permettre de venir sur terre, et surtout leur permettre de tuer les humains, et qu'importe s'ils tuent leurs ancêtres._

_Je ne vais pas vous raconté comment ils arrivent à se débarrasser sur Maître, mais ils y arrivent, grace à la famille de Martha, cette dernière et Jack. La machine a paradoxe qui empoisonne le Tardis est détruite et le temps s'inverse, l'année se rembobine. Comme ils sont... Comme à l'intérieur du cyclone, ils sont les seuls qui se souviennent de ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Voilà, c'est tout x)_

* * *

 

\- Alors, c'est le grand soir ?

Ianto se retourna pour voir Harry adossé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne commence-

\- Ian, calme-toi, soupira le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier en s'avançant dans la pièce pour lui donner sa chemise pourpre. Cette couleur te va le mieux, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

L'agent de Torchwood observa d'un air critique les deux chemises pour lesquelles il hésitait et s'arrêta sur le choix de Harry.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Yep !

Le sorcier considéra ce choix, haussa les épaules et l'enfila.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler, souligna Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit alors que Ianto s'habillait tranquillement.

Son ami s'arrêta un instant avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne fais qu'aller au restaurant avec Jack, ce n'est pas... enfin, extraordinaire, déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. On l'a déjà fait.

\- Tu m'as dit que c'était un rendez-vous. Un vrai, souleva Harry sans le quitter du regard.

Ianto haussa les épaules en passant une paire de chaussette.

\- Si on veut, répondit-il simplement.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Je veux dire, c'est Jack...

\- Jack et moi, c'est compliqué. Je... Ce soir, c'est le moyen de mettre les choses au point.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à rendre encore plus compliqué une relation qui semblait l'être déjà assez comme ça, non ?

Ianto ne répondit pas, évitant plutôt le regard de son ami. Harry ne releva pas, secouant plutôt la tête avant de se lever et de poser la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Ianto, assit sur le lit, regardant dans le vide.

\- Il va bien falloir.

Son ami soupira et après avoir pressé une dernière fois son épaule en signe de soutien, le laissa seul avec ses pensées dans sa chambre.

Il était un peu fébrile, mais ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Ça non.

.*.

Ianto esquissa un sourire un peu timide en passant une main sur son torse pour lisser sa chemise quand Jack s'arrêta devant lui, ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Tu... Ianto, tu es magnifique, lui lâcha le Capitaine d'une voix un peu rauque.

Le sorcier rejeta ses épaules en arrières pour se donner un faux effet de confiance et hocha la tête sous le regard si fixe et si  _pénétrant_  de l'autre homme sur lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dit-il délicatement.

Jack lui offrit un sourire magnifique et le guida à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il lui avait proposé de venir le chercher directement chez lui, mais Ianto avait décliner, déclarant que marcher lui ferait le plus grand bien.

La ville était paisible dès la nuit tombée, et la légère fraîcheur qui l'accompagnait avait le don de le détendre, et Merlin seul savait combien il en avait eut besoin avant de rejoindre Jack.

C'était lui qui avait choisi le restaurant, d'un standing bien supérieur au petit boui-boui tenu par Lee Jordan et sa femme. Ianto avait craint pendant un temps que l'endroit n'allait pas leur permettre de parler librement, mais le serveur les conduisit dans un box en demi-cercle, des assises vraiment confortables, avec la possibilité de fermer les rideaux pour plus de discrétion - enfin... Si on voulait. Niveau discrétion, être les seuls à avoir les rideaux fermés attirait plus l'attention que de les laisser ouverts... Enfin, c'était le point de vue de Ianto après tout.

Ianto essuya ses mains moites sur ses genoux, bien cachées sous la table, alors que Jack leur commandait une bouteille de vin avant qu'ils ne choisissent leur mets pour le dîner.

\- C'est un très joli restaurant et très riche, commenta-t-il pour commencer la conversation.

Il se sentait, du coup, un peu déplacé avec ses habits, certes, de bonnes factures, mais pas chics non plus. Il n'avait qu'une simple veste de tissus sur le dos. Il aurait été plus à sa place avec le costume qu'il portait au travail, c'était pour dire.

Jack lui lança un regard un peu gêné et Ianto le vit jouer un instant avec ses mains avant de les croiser sur la table devant lui.

\- Je voulais marquer le coup, répondit-il. Si tu veux, on peut...

Il fit un signe vers la porte et Ianto sourit en secouant la tête.

 _-_ Je ne me plaint pas, j'ai juste été... un peu surpris.

Jack le regarda sans mot dire avant de sourire légèrement à son tour.

\- Je suis content que tu ais accepté, avoua-t-il d'une voix qui semblait un peu... timide ?

Ianto haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné et assez inquiet.

\- Jack ?

L'immortel s'humidifia les lèvres et secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Désolé, c'est juste... Il s'est passé beaucoup... beaucoup de chose quand j'étais partit et... J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais t'emmener dîner. Juste un vrai dîner. Alors que l'on y soit enfin, ça me... Ça me fait plaisir, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, voulant faire comme si ce n'était rien.

Mais Ianto... savait. Beaucoup plus que Jack ne pouvait le deviner apparemment. Alors discrètement, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son manteau, sous le regard surprit de Jack, et posa un sort de discrétion sur eux. Puis l'agent de Torchwood plongea son regard dans celui de Jack et lâcha enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis  _des mois_.

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, Jack, avoua-t-il enfin.

L'immortel le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils un peu froncés, et Ianto soupira. Il laissa le serveur leur apporter leur bouteille et leur servir à tous deux un verre de vin avant de préciser.

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu étais partit, expliqua-t-il en ne quittant pas son ancien amant du regard.

Ce dernier se figea, son verre à moitié porté à sa bouche et le regarda sans faire un seul mouvement. Ianto ne toucha pas à son verre et se pencha plutôt vers l'autre homme, croisant à son tour les mains sur la table face à lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me souviens de cette année qui n'existe pas, Jack.

L'immortel faillit faire tomber le verre qu'il tenait et le posa un peu brutalement sur la table, renversant quelques gouttes sur sa main. Mais il s'en fichait royalement, ne pouvant regarder autre chose que son agent face à lui.

_\- P-Pardon ?_

Ianto ne se répéta pas, préférant plutôt laisser Jack s'habituer à cette idée qui, Ianto en était sûr, allait le bouleverser. Et ça ne rata pas, le visage de Jack devint très pâle et il commença à secouer la tête.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne  _peux pas_  te rappeler de...  _ **ça**_ , souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Ianto ne put que hocher la tête.

Autant sortir le chat de la boite tout de suite...

\- Mais... bafouilla l'immortel, les yeux écarquillés. C-Comment ?

Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

\- Luna pense que c'est à cause de la magie... Que je porte sur moi plus de résidus de la faille que d'autres sorciers qui habitent pourtant en ville et que les deux sont entrés en résonance, ce qui m'a permit de me souvenir.

Il prit une gorgée de vin, un peu tremblant lui aussi. C'était encore très frais dans sa mémoire.

\- L'instant d'avant, j'étais sur le point de faire exploser la base rebelle dans laquelle j'étais, parce que les Toclafanes étaient sur le point d'entrer, et en un battement de paupières, j'étais de retour dans le Hub, devant l'écran de la salle de conférence, à regarder le président des États-Unis mourir, avec Tosh et Owen à mes côtés, bien en vie, tous les deux choqués de voir ce qu'il venait de se passer et je t'assure, Jack, j'ai cru devenir  _fou_ , déclara-t-il amèrement.

Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas s'énerver de nouveau, le cœur martelant dans les côtes, toute cette année douloureuse le hantant au delà du bon sens. Il allait devenir fou si ça continuait...

Une main se posa sur la sienne et Ianto rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage déchiré et un peu malade de son ancien amant.

\- Je... Je suis tellement désolé, je... Je ne pensais pas que..

Jack était incapable de terminer sa phrase et sur un coup de tête - et parce qu'il enavait véritablement envie - Ianto retourna sa main et lia ses doigts à ceux du Capitaine.

\- Ce n'est qu'en rentrant à la maison le soir venu que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas soudainement devenu fou, avoua-t-il doucement.

Jack se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il entendait par là, mais sûrement trop apeuré pour demander, et oui. Ianto pouvait le comprendre.

Alors doucement, le plus jeune des deux lui expliqua que quand il était entré, la tête encore pleine des images de massacres que l'humanité avait dû vivre pendant une année qui semblait n'avoir jamais existé, il avait trouvé Harry, Draco et les enfants affalés sur le sol du salon, incapable de se séparer, tout aussi déchirés que Ianto s'était sentit. Le sorcier de Torchwood, peut-être trop proche de la faille, avait ramené de cette énergie résiduelle à la maison, et les enfants aimant le câliner - parce qu'il était apparemment aussi gentil qu'une peluche - en avait ramassé, et déposé sur leurs pères par transfert. Eux aussi se souvenait de toutes les horreurs passées ; et pire que cela : Même David et Micah, que Ianto voyait beaucoup moins que les enfants avec qui il vivait, s'étaient souvenus.

\- Oh mon dieu, Ianto, je suis désolé... Souffla Jack d'une voix déchiré, fermant douloureusement les yeux, sa main sur le visage.

Ianto serra un peu plus les doigts de Jack, le cœur battant et les larmes au coin des yeux.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Jack. Pendant quelques jours, on s'est demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux pour nous, notre santé mentale, de tout oublié, mais... Mais ce serait aussi mal que d'effacer tout ce qui concerne la guerre.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et essaya de sourire.

\- Au final, on a proposé cette solution aux quatre enfants, qui ont tout de suite accepté. Au moins, leur cauchemars se sont arrêtés, même s'ils ont un besoin quasi constant de nous sentir tout près d'eux et de nous... câliner, pour dire les choses ainsi, avoua-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Il détourna le regard pour observer les autres clients du restaurant, se concentrant sur sa respiration alors que Jack se déplaçait sur leur couchette pour se rapprocher de lui. Il garda sous silence le fait qu'il avait aussi effacé de la mémoire de sa sœur, les réveils en hurlant des enfants et du fait que si Micah s'était souvenu, elle n'allait pas tarder, elle aussi, à avoir des pics de magie accidentelle, ce qu'elle avait peut-être déjà et qu'ils avaient mit sur le compte de son frère. Ianto ferma à demi les yeux quand Jack passa sa main autour de ses épaules et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, je croyais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, murmura Jack contre sa peau, la voix aussi brisée que la sienne.

Ianto essaya de ne pas lâcher un rire étranglé, en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air fin, tous les deux, à venir dans un restaurant pour mieux s'épancher sur leur problème en pleurant, voire se couper l'appétit...

\- J'ai voulu te le dire dès que tu es revenus, mais.. les choses se sont un peu emballées, avoua-t-il doucement.

Jack n'eut aucune honte à le serrer contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un restaurant guindé, heureusement caché du regard scrutateur et curieux des autres clients par la forme de leur petite alcôve.

Au bout d'un long moment, au terme duquel, Ianto se sentit bien plus léger, Jack se détacha enfin et s'éloigna un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Il rassembla ses affaires pour rester près de lui, assez pour pouvoir presser son genoux du sien s'il le désirait, et ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit après avoir récupérer son verre de vin pour boire une grande gorgée.

\- D'accord...

L'immortel prit une grande inspiration et se secoua.

\- OK. Et... Les autres ? Osa-t-il enfin demander en tournant la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

Ianto prit lui aussi une petite inspiration, un peu bouleversé par la conversation ; mais au moins, l'abcès était crevé.

\- Je ne leur ai rien dit, et ils n'ont aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara-t-il avant de prendre une petite gorgée de vin, qui lui dénoua la gorge.

\- Et.. Pendant l'année ? S'enquit Jack dans un souffle.

Ianto reposa délicatement son verre en se passant la langue sur la lèvre pour cueillir la petite goutte qui s'échappait, évitant le regard de Jack.

\- Hum...

Il chercha un bon moyen d'avouer la chose.

\- Tosh et Owen étaient enfin ensembles ? Commença-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Jack cligna des paupières, un peu surpris, avant de lâcher un léger rire.

\- Ces deux-là... Il aura donc fallu la fin du monde pour se mettre ensembles ?

Ianto partagea son amusement avec un hochement de tête et un sourire.

\- Oui, pas croyable, hein ?

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et joua avec son verre un instant avant de prendre son courage purement Gryffondor à deux mains et de soupirer.

\- Au bout de quatre mois, il y a eut une divergence d'opinion, avoua-t-il. Gwen était pour une attaque frontale contre les toclafanes, en tuer le plus possible et essayer de détruire le plus grand nombre de bases. Owen lui, était plus pour... que l'on aide les populations, que l'on attaque plus furtivement et qu'on libère les prisonniers dans les camps de travail.

Ianto se passa une main sur le menton, essayant de repousser les images morbides qui le submergeaient d'un temps qui n'existait plus.

\- Gwen avait raison bien sûr, mais Owen aussi. Il fallait penser au plus grand nombre. Les tensions ont augmenté jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, on se réveille pour découvrir que Gwen était partit, en emportant le plus d'objets des archives possibles avec elle pour se défendre.

Il bougea un peu dans sa chaise et soupira.

\- J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue après ça.

Jack resta silencieux un moment en prenant la main de Ianto pour caresser le dos de celle-ci de son pouce.

L'angoisse commença à reculer.

\- Quant à Owen et Tosh...

Ianto soupira.

\- Je ne peux que spéculer sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... J'étais sortit pour aller chercher à manger en transplanant, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça et en revenant, le... le Hub avait... explosé.

Il prit une inspiration un peu tremblante et serra la main la Jack.

\- Je pense que les toclafanes ont, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussit à pénétrer le Hub et notre dernier recours, c'était de tout faire exploser pour éviter que Harold Saxon ne tombe sur des objets dangereux qu'on pouvait garder dans les archives.

Il déglutit.

\- Après ça, je suis allé avec un groupe de résistants moldus et sorcier en France, là où se trouvait... où se trouve l'école de magie Française, Beauxbâtons - il haussa les épaules - et peu de temps après, l'année s'est résorbée et rien ne s'était passé, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Ianto osa un regard vers Jack et bien mal lui en prit. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi détruit qu'en cet instant. Le sorcier se rapprocha et se fut à son tour de le prendre contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Quelle soirée... Super pour un premier rendez-vous, oui, vraiment.

.*.

Ianto soupira de plaisir en s'enterrant doucement dans le torse nu de Jack.

Après un dîner plein d'émotions assez compliquées à digérer, Jack l'avait ramené à la maison. L'immortel lui avait prit la main et ne l'avait pas lâchée de tout le chemin jusqu'à chez Ianto, et le sorcier non plus n'avait pas voulu le lâcher.

Ils n'avaient que peu mangé, la gorge trop serrée et l'estomac retourné par de mauvais souvenirs, par des émotions pas vraiment agréables, il fallait le reconnaître, et ils avaient tous les deux été ébranlés par la situation. Et quand Jack l'avait embrassé délicatement sur le pas de sa porte, comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain, Ianto ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû le repousser.

Et puis, Ianto n'avait pas voulu dormir seul, pas après cette soirée. Alors oui, peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure idée du siècle que de se jeter de nouveau entre les draps avec lui, mais Jack l'avait tenu si fort contre lui, murmurant des excuses d'une voix détruite en l'embrassant comme s'il allait le perdre au petit matin... Ianto n'avait fait que le tenir tout aussi fort.

Il n'y avait pas eut de sexe. Juste... Ils n'avaient fait que se caresser légèrement, se redécouvrant, les nouvelles cicatrices sur le corps de Ianto, les larmes de Jack... Ianto n'avait fait que le tenir fort contre lui sans rien dire si ce n'était quelques mots d'encouragements pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien, que c'était terminé ; et ils s'étaient endormit ainsi, à peine déshabillés et bien au chaud sous les draps, l'un contre l'autre..

La nuit avait été calme, et maintenant, Ianto n'avait aucune envie de quitter les bras de Jack. L'immortel s'était débarrassé pendant la nuit du t-shirt que Ianto lui avait donné pour dormir et le sorcier avait chaud.

Il frissonna un peu en sentant la main de Jack caresser son dos, remonter le long de son épaule pour se perdre dans ses cheveux et le sorcier sourit légèrement contre sa peau. Il bougea doucement pour embrasser légèrement le torse sous lui et s'étira avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller. L'immortel soupira et se pressa contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches et Ianto ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage froissé de Jack tout près du siens, souriant doucement en le regardant avec ses yeux pleins de sommeil.

\- Bonjour, joli gallois, lui murmura Jack avec un œil un peu taquin.

Ianto lâcha un gémissement de douleur en continuant de s'étirer, lui offrant un léger sourire encore un peu endormit.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que bon sera ce jour, Monsieur, répondit-il, et Jack éclata de rire.

Il se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue mais ne s'écarta pas. Ianto soupira de plaisir et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant, qui ronronna un instant en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Ils restèrent allongés comme ça un petit moment avant que Jack ne soupire contre sa peau.

\- Merci de m'avoir permit de rester, dit-il doucement.

Le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant un peu.

\- Ce n'était pas comme si je n'en profitais pas moi-même, répondit-il avec amusement.

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se presser un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je le pensais vraiment, tu sais, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Ianto fronça un instant les sourcils en pressant sa nuque.

\- Comment cela ? S'enquit-il dans un souffle.

Il sentit Jack s'humidifier les lèvres avant de les presser contre sa peau, juste son oreille.

\- J'ai passé un an aux mains d'Harold Saxon, dit-il doucement contre sa gorge et Ianto frissonna en fermant les yeux. Ma capacité à revenir de la mort lui as beaucoup... beaucoup plus, et très intéressé, avoua-t-il douloureusement, et Ianto le sera de nouveau contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla le sorcier.

Jack resserra sa prise sur lui et Ianto le berça sans un mot.

\- Et j'ai beau être parti avec le Docteur, la seule chose qui m'a permit de tenir, c'était de revenir auprès de vous, j'essayais de m'imaginer que vous alliez bien, que vous aviez réussit à vous en sortir parce que, bon dieu, il le fallait. Et au bout d'un moment, tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'était que jamais je ne t'avais emmené prendre un verre, un vrai. Que je ne t'avais jamais emmener au restaurant, ni au cinéma. Que je n'avais même pas été capable de te donner la reconnaissance que tu méritais, et que je suis un très vieux pervers qui ne sait même pas apprécier les trésors qu'il a, et-

Ianto le fit taire d'un baiser parce que, sérieusement ? Le sorcier allait se mettre à pleurer, s'il continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Ferme-là, Jack. Vraiment, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Jack soupira contre ses lèvres et grogna quelques secondes.

\- T'es pas qu'un flirt, Ianto, souffla-t-il doucement.

Ianto embrassa son front en soupirant, caressant son dos.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit-il d'une voix un peu serrée.

\- Je le pensais, Ianto, haleta Jack. Je suis revenu pour toi, pour l'équipe, mais surtout pour toi. Je ne veux plus que ce soit comme ça, sans engagement réel. Je n'ai vu personne depuis qu'on a commencé à se voir ainsi, et je veux que ça reste réel. Je veux me réveiller avec toi le plus de matins possibles, je veux faire brûler le bacon pour les enfants, parce que je ne possède pas le secret du bacon parfait, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps. Pas avec toi.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ravaler un petit cri de joie parce que, franchement, s'il s'était attendu à ça...

\- On semble vouloir la même chose, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il doucement avec l'intention de paraître détaché, mais alors que Jack riait doucement avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser, le sorcier trouva qu'après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'être émotionnellement impliqué.

.*.

Ianto n'était pas allé sur le terrain ce coup-ci, parce que les calculs de Toshiko avaient permit de démontrer que ce n'était qu'une petite ouverture de faille, pas plus grande qu'un mètre carré. Certes, cela pouvait déverser beaucoup de choses, mais l'ouverture avait été instantané, comme un claquement de doigt, aussi rapide qu'un transplanage. Jack était allé sur place, accompagné d'Owen et Gwen, Ianto et Toshiko étaient resté au Hub pour coordonner l'équipée, Ianto près à les transplaner tous les deux si besoin, sous ordre de Jack - ils trouveraient une explication nécessaire pour Owen et Gwen si besoin.

Mais ça n'avait rien de dangereux - du moins, pour tout de suite, pas d'alien d'arrivé ou de victime à déclarer - et l'équipe déclara avoir trouvé une grosse caisse là où la faille s'était ouverte, et qu'ils rentraient avec pour la sécuriser.

C'était assez étrange, il fallait le reconnaître. C'était en effet une énorme caisse de bois, comme chez les transporteurs - ou, comme Owen l'avait si bien souligné, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'arche d'alliance du film Indiana Jones - qui ne montrait rien de spécial.

Comme ça avait déjà été le cas quelques fois par le passé, la caisse fut transportée dans la baie médicale et une zone de confinement installée grâce à plusieurs artefacts aliens que Jack avait désigné être sûr pour cette utilisation - grâce à sa connaissance du futur bien entendu, mais ça, les autres l'ignoraient. La baie médicale fut donc isolée du reste du Hub avec une de ces bâches isothermiques, et toute l'équipe fut présente pour l'ouverture de la caisse, dans des combinaisons spéciales ainsi qu'avec un masque à gaz. On était jamais trop prudent.

Quand Jack, aidé de Toshiko et de Gwen, réussit à ouvrir la caisse, dont un des pans tomba au sol dans un gros  _boum_  retentissant, un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva et les capteurs d'Owen s'emballèrent. L'équipe se crispa de concert alors que les lumières et l'alarme hurlait à leur oreille.

\- Owen ? S'inquiéta Jack au travers de la radio, et le docteur frappa nerveusement sur son ordinateur.

Il soupira au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Rien de bien vilain et d'extraordinaire. C'est juste un agglomérat de poussière purement terrestre. La rapide datation nous amène ça à... Eh bien, les années 50 ou 60 apparemment.

Le médecin retira son masque à gaz et secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Rien de dangereux ! Ça vient de notre bonne vieille terre, un joli bon dans le futur, genre une capsule temporelle. Je me demande ce qu'il y a là-dedans, s'amusa-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers ses collèges et un sourire moqueur.

Ianto retira donc le masque à gaz ainsi que la combinaison, tout comme les autres, et Jack et Gwen entreprirent de retirer des poignées complètes de papier isolant qui se trouvait dans la caisse. La femme eut l'audace de demander un café à Ianto pour fêter ça, avec un sourire presque... supérieur, et même si ça le fatiguait qu'elle n'ait que si peu de considération pour lui, il avisa pourtant le regard presque suppliant que Jack lui lança quand il entendit le mot  _café_  et avec un sourire dans sa direction, Ianto commença à grimper les escaliers alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir ce que contenait la caisse.

Ianto se figea dans sa progression, son souffle quittant ses poumons alors qu'il sentait la magie s'épanouir tout autour d'eux, tourbillonnante, flamboyante, et surtout invisible aux regards des moldus.

\- Une malle ? Sérieusement ? Soupira Gwen. C'est décevant.

Ianto se retourna et descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour retourner dans la baie médicale, et bouscula peut-être l'ancienne policière qui pesta de son peu de considération, pour se laisser tomber au sol.

C'était bien une malle.

\- Ianto ? S'étonna Jack, surpris de le voir agir ainsi.

Une de ces énormes malles que l'on achetait avant d'aller à Poudlard. C'était une malle de sorcier qu'ils avaient trouvés, et si Ianto en croyait ce goût de pierre ancienne et de fer saturé qui traînait dans sa bouche, signe de magie noire, ce n'était certainement pas la malle d'un gentil petit sorcier, genre méchant en fait.

Les alarmes se mirent de nouveau en route et tout le Hub se verrouilla.

\- Quoi ?! S'inquiéta Jack.

\- Whoooho ! Il se passe quoi ? Intervient Tosh en regardant autour d'elle, criant par dessus le bruit fort de l'alarme.

\- Owen ! Tu as dit que c'était sans danger ! S'énerva Gwen.

Le médecin tapota furieusement sur son clavier en grognant de frustration.

\- J'en sais rien ! S'énerva l'homme.

Puis soudainement, le bruit infernal s'arrêta et le silence qui s'en suivit était lourd et presque... douloureux tellement il pesait sur eux.

\- Jack... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Gwen dans un murmure.

\- Ianto ? S'enquit le Capitaine.

Le sorcier, quant à lui, avait profité du moment d'incompréhension qu'il avait causé - parce que c'était ses protections qui avaient agis, et Jack commençait sûrement à s'en douter - pour étudier la malle. Il y avait trop de magie noire qui s'échappait de cette boite, malgré le fait qu'elle soit fermée, et rien n'était plus dangereux.

\- Tout le monde s'écarte, on quitte la baie médicale. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

\- Hein ? S'étonna l'un d'eux, mais Ianto ne réalisa pas lequel.

La magie commençait doucement à s'enrouler autour d'eux, près à les imprégner, et Ianto attrapa le bras d'Owen pour le tirer à sa suite et l'éloigner de la malle.

\- Ianto ?

Le sorcier croisa le regard de son amant et hocha la tête.

\- C'est pour ce genre précis de situation que j'ai été engagé, on tombe dans mon domaine de compétence, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton grave.

Jack n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Son visage se ferma et il leva la main.

\- OK, on se bouge, on sort ! Clama-t-il à la surprise des autres. Ianto, de quoi tu as besoin ?

\- Rien, allons-y !

Ils quittèrent la baie médicale, bien que les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, et alors que le sorcier attrapait son téléphone, les autres essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. N'essayant même plus d'être discret, parce que c'était un cas de force majeur, Ianto sortit sa baguette et confina magiquement la baie médicale. Seulement, la magie pressait ses barrières, qui étaient pourtant assez fortes. Le sorcier observa, surprit, le léger chatoiement provoqué par ses sorts, ce qui ne devrait pas être possible en temps normal. Seulement, la magie était puissante... Endormie pendant longtemps, et l'ouverture de la boîte l'avait réveillé. Seulement, Ianto n'avait rien sentit quand ils étaient arrivé.

\- Ianto ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Jack, qui l'avait approché et qui observait lui aussi le phénomène.

\- C'est normal qu'on voit... ça ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix discrète.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je ne crois pas que c'était possédé par quelqu'un de très raisonnable, au vu de toute la magie noire qui s'en dégage. Mes protections se sont affolés, et tu as bien vu ce que ça a fait.

\- Alors c'est bien tes manipulations qui ont verrouillées le Hub.

Ianto ne fit que hocher la tête et grimaça en fixant ses sorts de confinement se fissurer peu à peu.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, murmura-t-il.

\- Appelle l'un des tiens ? Suggéra le Capitaine de Torchwood.

\- Harry a les bonnes accréditations de sécurité, souleva Ianto en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur du Hub, se frottant le front en réfléchissant furieusement à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. La magie noire, en plus d'être lourde et oppressante, était corrosive et ses protections ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps face à ses assauts. En plus d'avoir les autorisations nécessaires pour pénétrer Torchwood tout comme Luna, Harry avait plus de magie que lui et était plus puissant. Ianto n'était pas assez doué en runes malheureusement. Les runes étaient un art qu'il fallait savoir manier avec précision, et ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Ianto, et il n'avait de toute manière pas le temps d'en assembler de nouvelles.

-  _Allô ?_

\- Harry ! Merlin merci, j'ai besoin de toi !

- _Ianto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  S'inquiéta son ami.

\- Tu sais où je travaille ? Je veux dire, l'adresse exacte ? Je t'ai montré l'endroit, pour que tu puisses venir  _en urgence_ , n'est-ce pas ? Pressa Ianto en se rapprochant d'un ordinateur.

Il pressa le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, et commença à taper sur l'ordi, pénétrant ses fichiers personnels du MI6 pour envoyer un mail à Luna, lui demandant de se présenter à Torchwood III avec une caisse de confinement.

Et d'ailleurs... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt ?!

-  _Oui, bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- Une brèche de sécurité de niveau...

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, sursautant alors que son sort de confinement explosait soudainement, tout en silence et sans aucune perturbation. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, sauf que Ianto sentait de nouveau la magie noire, qui s'étendit peu à peu dans le Hub.

\- Merde, jura-t-il à mi-voix. OK, on a trouvé une malle, sécurisée, sûrement dissimulée à la compréhension de tous par quelques sorts. Son ouverture a crée une réaction en chaine, et je vais avoir besoin de ta puissance pour faire une zone de confinement plus grande que celle que j'ai faite. J'ignore ce que c'est, j'ignore ce que ça a comme effet, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en sortir seul sur ce coup-là.

\- OK _, est-ce que tu peux tenir sans moi cinq minutes ?_

Ianto hocha la tête en tapant le message pour Luna.

\- Pas plus, malheureusement.

-  _Les enfants-_

\- Je sais, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Mais dépêche-toi tout de même, parce que-

Un cri suraigu lui vrilla les tympans et le sorcier sursauta en fermant les yeux de douleur, laissant tomber le téléphone sur le sol. Et la magie.. explosa. Ianto se retourna, voyant Tosh se presser les oreilles, Jack se redresser, Owen visiblement toujours un peu... assommé par terre, et...

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai... !

Le sorcier se pencha et récupéra le téléphone.

-  _-to ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

\- Si je pouvais travailler avec des gens compétents et pas  _complètement cons, ça m'arrangerait !_ Termina-t-il par hurler en se précipitant vers la baie médicale.

Et comme il l'avait pensé, une Gwen sonnée se trouvait au sol à côté de la malle, qui était ouverte.

\- Est-ce que tu es complètement conne, ou est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?! Cracha le sorcier, accroché à la barre de l'escalier de la baie, à la femme qui se redressait.

\- C'est une putain de malle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça fasse ?! S'énerva-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais, une main levée à son front.

-  _Je suis en chemin._

Ianto raccrocha sans prendre le temps de lui répondre et avant même qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette, parce que  _bordel de merde, il allait lui crucioter la tronche à celle-là !_ Jack fut là, attrapant son bras pour l'éloigner de la baie. Ianto se débattit un instant et le repoussa pour le montrer du doigt.

\- Putain, apprend à tenir tes agents en laisse avant que je la tue ! Lui cracha-t-il au visage, énervé.

\- Ianto, calme-toi-

\- Elle ne peut même pas suivre un ordre simple, se tenir loin de cette chose, et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de l'ouvrir, au risque de tous nous faire tuer ?! Et je,  _ **je**_ , dois me calmer ?! On se fout de qui Jack, là, hein ?

\- Ianto, respire...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tosh qui tenta de le calmer mais le sorcier l'évita - parce qu'il ne voulait pas déverser sa colère sur son amie qui n'avait rien mérité - et descendit les escaliers de la baie médicale, où Owen était venu voir si Gwen allait bien.

Il n'y avait plus de magie noire dans l'air, juste quelques traces, comme de la poussière. Il y avait eut quelque chose, mais maintenant cette chose s'était... échappé.

Le sorcier s'avança et attrapa l'ancienne policière par le bras pour la tourner vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Ianto, tu me fais mal- commença à se plaindre Gwen, mais le sorcier ne fit que la secouer davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?!

La femme ne répondit pas, préférant le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, et Ianto resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

\- Gwen ! Tonna soudainement Jack, faisant sursauter l'ancienne policière. Répond à Ianto, tout de suite !

\- Mais Jack-

\- S'il y a bien un ordre que tu dois suivre, Cooper, c'est celui-ci !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour balbutier un instant, puis termina par dire d'une petite voix :

\- Ce n'était qu'une boite, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose dedans...

\- C'est le principe même d'une boite, Cooper, cracha Ianto en plissant des yeux.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le bras de la femme qui gémit de douleur.

\- Un nuage noir ! Termina-t-elle par dire. Il y a eut un nuage noir qui s'est évaporé. C'est ça qui a crié.

\- Évaporé ? Il ne s'est pas plutôt échappé par un des conduits d'aération ? Pressa Ianto.

\- Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas...

Plutôt que de lui casser le bras, Ianto poussa la femme dans les bras d'Owen en la fusillant du regard.

\- Éloigne-moi ça de ma vue, cracha-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers la malle ouverte.

Alors que le médecin conduisait l'agent secouée dans le Hub, Ianto se tourna vers Jack, qui s'apprêtait à descendre.

\- Mets-lui un blâme, enferme-la dans les cachots, mais fais quelque chose, Jack. Ce n'est plus possible, gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il leva la main alors que le Capitaine allait rétorquer quelque chose.

\- Et que personne ne descende tant que je n'ai pas dit que c'était bon !

Jack l'observa puis hocha la tête, se détournant en même temps que Tosh, qui le suivit sans un mot.

Ianto soupira ensuite, tentant de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour éviter que sa magie n'aille exploser quelques installations informatiques. C'était la seule chose que la magie ne pouvait pas réparer, si la magie entrait en résonance avec l'électricité et que cette dernière surchauffait les processeurs. Mainframe était immunisé à la magie, ou plutôt le matériel dans lequel elle était construite absorbait la magie sans dommage ni interne, ni externe.

Ce n'était pas le cas des objets qu'il y avait dans le Hub, si ce n'était le téléphone de Ianto.

Le sorcier rouvrit les yeux et se pencha sur la malle. D'un délicat mouvement du poignet, il murmura un sort pour vérifier quelle magie se trouvait dans l'énorme boite, ainsi que de déterminer s'il y avait d'autres sorts sur la malle en plus de la magie noire qui s'était dissipée. Il chercha à savoir quels sorts il y avait d'ailleurs eu, et comment Gwen avait pu l'ouvrir. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette toute petite partie de la population magique n'ayant pas un noyau assez gros pour proprement user de la magie, mais assez pour pouvoir dessiner des runes et faire des potions.

Il avait aucune envie de gérer une Gwen capable d'ouvrir le chemin de Travers. Non non non. Hors de question.

Il resta un long moment penché au dessus de la malle, listant à l'aide d'un sort sur un parchemin qu'il avait invoqué le nombre de sorts et d'objets magiques présents dans la boîte, jusqu'à trouver le sort de magie noire qui avait enveloppé la malle et qu'il avait sentit. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était une sorte de sécurité. Ianto avait trouvé des traces de runes effacées par le temps, dont la magie s'était épuisée depuis longtemps - allez savoir depuis  _combien de temps réels_  la malle avait passé dans la faille avant d'être recrachée dans un futur qui pouvait paraître lointain si elle datait vraiment des années 60, mais la faille avait pu la garder des millénaires avant de la rejeter dans la première époque qui passait. Le sort de magie noire, ça avait été une sécurité en plus.

On ne pouvait malheureusement pas rendre hermétique quelque chose par magie pendant plus d'un siècle. C'était comme ça, les sorciers n'avaient pas trouvés le moyen pour que la magie ne s'amenuise pas, un sorcier devait toujours alimenter de leur propre magie les runes ainsi que les sorts qui servaient de verrous impénétrables.

Le sort de magie noire, en revanche, avait plutôt bien tenu le choc. Le sorcier s'était semblait-il fait à l'idée que son verrouillage ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, comme sécurité supplémentaire, en cas de perte, il y avait apposé un sort de magie noire pour attirer l'esprit le plus faible afin de l'ouvrir. C'était légèrement contradictoire mais avec la puissance des artéfacts vicieux présents dans le bagage et au vu de l'esprit curieux de l'Humain, même entre les mains d'un Moldu cela aurait été un désastre. Heureusement qu'il avait compris l'ampleur du danger. Si Ianto n'était pas intervenu, Gwen aurait pu se mettre à fouiller dans cette drôle de boîte, et aurait pu tomber sur un Orbe Incandescent, qui aurait torturé son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste presque plus rien, avant qu'elle ne soit aspiré par l'objet pour être offerte en sacrifice au Dieu Soleil ; ou même prendre cette plume de sang et se retrouver avec des cicatrices idiotes sur la main si elle s'était mise à écrire avec.

En bref, il venait en quelque sorte de lui sauver la vie par sa colère. Et il fallait le reconnaître, ça le faisait un peu chier.

Le sorcier soupira et d'un geste de la main, mit une protection autour de la malle pour rendre inactif temporairement les objets qui s'y trouvait et se pencha un peu plus dans la boite pour trouver un indice sur le propriétaire précédent de la malle.

Et Ianto ne fut pas déçu. Dans un coin de la malle se trouvait une des gravures que le vendeur pouvait faire à la demande du sorcier, qui n'était pas forcément le blason de sa propre maison, surtout si le sorcier était un né moldu. Mais en dessous du blason de Serpentard se trouvait calligraphié sur un dessin de parchemin un très délicat  _Tom Elvis Jedusor_  qui lui donna des sueurs froides.

\- Harry ne va pas aimer ça, pas du tout, murmura Ianto en s'éloignant de la malle alors que son sort d'atténuation se dissipait peu à peu.

Il soupira et se redressant, réfléchissant furieusement à ce qui avait bien pu être en plus dans la boîte. Parce qu'un nuage sombre se dissipant dans un cri libérateur et aigüe, sans blesser sérieusement Gwen ? - Oh. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller l'ausculter, c'était la putain de malle de Poudlard de Voldemort lui-même, il devait y avoir un coup foireux - et Ianto espérait  _sincèrement_  que ce n'était pas un horcruxe de plus, parce que juste... Non. Ils n'allaient pas revivre ça quand même.

\- Permission de descendre à la cale, Général ?

Le sorcier sursauta et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette en tournant violemment sa tête vers le haut des escaliers, où Owen le regardait d'un air qui se voulait amusé, mais Ianto voyait son inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Comment va Gwen ? S'enquit Ianto, s'en voulant un peu de ne pas s'être préoccupé de son état de santé plus tôt, au risque qu'un sort l'ai touché.

\- Elle va bien, elle boude. Jack lui a passé un de ses savons, je crois que tu adoreras la vidéo de surveillance que Tosh s'est arrangé pour t'envoyer, répondit Owen avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais justement, mes objets sont en bas, si tu veux que je l'ausculte un peu mieux, si je pouvais les prendre... ?

Ianto réfléchit un instant en regardant autour de lui et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr. C'est bon, marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant.

Il allait rendre ensuite la baie médicale de nouveau imperméable - sans la magie noire, ses sorts devraient tenir un peu plus longtemps, et lui et Harry n'auront pas besoin de point focal pour concentrer leur magie. C'était déjà une bonne chose, il n'avait pas envie de s'épuiser magiquement une nouvelle fois en moins de quelques mois.

\- Allez Tea-Boy, raconte.

Ianto cligna des paupières et releva la tête, concentrant son attention sur Owen, qui l'observait attentivement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis curieux, ça doit être croustillant, je ne t'ai vu qu'une seconde fois aussi autoritaire, et c'était quand t'a fait venir le MI6 pour s'occuper des massacres des cannibales. Ça doit être au moins aussi gros. C'est les secrets de la mort de Kennedy, c'est ça ? C'est la famille royale qui l'a commandité ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils.

\- Non Owen, rien de tout cela. Cette malle appartenait à l'un des plus grands psychopathes et tueurs de masse que l'histoire ai connu - non Owen, pas Hitler - et quand Gwen l'a ouvert, elle a sans aucun doute laissé sortir quelque chose de très néfaste. Il faut que l'on fasse attention.

Oui, après ça, il allait devoir fouiller dans le Hub de fond en comble pour trouver ce que Gwen avait laissé échappé, espérant sincèrement que la fermeture physique du Hub allait le retenir assez longtemps pour que Harry vienne, l'aide à fermer magiquement l'endroit en ne laissant sortir que son équipe.

\- A ce point ? S'inquiéta le médecin en regardant tout autour de lui, puis en portant toute son attention sur Ianto. Un truc alien qui n'a pas sauté à la gorge de Gwen ? Elle a eut énormément de chance.

\- Oui, eh bien qu'elle s'en souvienne, grogna Ianto en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré. Et non, ce n'est pas Alien, c'est-

Un frisson arrêta Ianto alors que, du coin de son œil, quelque chose bougea. Quelque chose qui sortait en effet des bouches d'aération, comme il l'avait pensé, et qui glissa doucement sur le sol. Ianto haleta en se tournant vers...

\- Non...

Il leva sa baguette, mais sa prise n'était pas sûre, trop tremblant qu'il était. L'angoisse s'abattit sur lui et la nausée menaça de le rendre incapable de bouger... Et il l'était déjà.

-  _Oh oui... Mon Maître était le plus puissant que cette terre ai porté... Susurra_  Nagini en se rapprochant et en se redressant de toute sa stature.

Elle était encore plus imposante et plus horrible que dans ses souvenirs.

-  _Pauvre petite souris tremblante, j'aime le goût de ta peur. Tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi ?_ Siffla-t-elle en sortant sa langue et en la battant vers lui.

C'était comme si elle souriait, penchant son énorme tête écailleuse sur le côté. Elle se pencha vers lui, et Ianto ne pouvait toujours pas faire un geste. Tout son corps était figé de peur, son esprit était partit très loin, il ne restait que ce démon des enfers face à lui, et quand elle se précipita vers lui, il tomba au sol en haletant de terreur, reculant comme il pouvait, mais il y avait un  _putain de mur._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, hein ?! Sans_ _Excalibur_ _pour te sauver, qu'est-ce qui va m'arrêter et m'empêcher de me délecter de ces petites souris ?_ Cracha-t-elle, tout autour d'elle se trouvaient les corps sanguinolents d'Owen, de Toshiko, de Gwen et même de Rhys ; de Jack, de Rhi et de ses amis, de ses  _frères_ , et de leurs enfants, de Micah et de David, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

Qu'il était faible, qu'ils étaient mort par sa faute, qu'ils étaient tous morts, qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur, qu'il-

La glace se propagea dans ses veines, son souffle se transforma en buée, et les souvenirs le submergèrent.

.*.

Harry fronça les sourcils en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette en pénétrant dans l'agence de tourisme qu'il savait être la couverture pour Torchwood, inquiet de l'endroit totalement silencieux. Il observa autour de lui en tentant de faire taire l'inquiétude qui le secouait en découvrant l'endroit désert alors que l'agence était clairement toujours ouverte. Personne pour l'accueillir et le conduire dans l'agence ultra sécurisée. Même en trouvant le petit bouton censé lui ouvrir le passage secret - Harry était assez excité d'ailleurs, il se sentait comme dans un James Bond ! - rien ne changea, rien ne s'ouvrit. Il réfléchit un instant en se demandant si la situation était assez dramatique à l'intérieur pour qu'il y ait les grosses sécurités de posées, étaient-ils en quarantaine ?

Déjà inquiet depuis qu'il avait entendu Ianto au téléphone - qui ne les avait appelé qu'une seule fois alors depuis qu'ils habitaient ensembles et c'était pour les prévenir d'Abaddon - Harry lança quelques sorts de détections de magie noire et pesta, ignorant si c'était parce qu'il n'y avait en effet rien, ou si parce que le Hub était trop en profondeur et que tout l'acier faisait écran. Il ferma l'agence de tourisme à double tour et ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans les souvenirs que son ami lui avait montré afin de pallier à ce genre de situation, et après avoir bien l'endroit en tête, transplana dans un craquement sonore.

L'endroit dans lequel il atterrit était tellement futuriste que le sorcier observa autour de lui d'un air intéressé, émerveillé par le fameux Hub de Torchwood III. Ianto lui en avait parlé, bien entendu, mais c'était une chose de voir les souvenirs, et une autre de  _véritablement voir_ , de sentir l'eau brassé et cette toute petite énergie électrique que Ianto lui avait dit appartenir à cet énorme ordinateur à moitié vivant qui portait le nom de Mainframe. Ianto avait raison, c'était très agréable à sentir.

Le sorcier tourna sur lui-même pour observer un peu plus l'endroit dans lequel il se tenait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle.

\- Monsieur... Monsieur Potter ?!

Le sorcier tourna la tête et sourit, avenant.

\- Miss Sato, bonjour !

\- Mais...

L'agent observa l'homme, un peu perdue et sans aucun doute surprise de le voir ici.

\- Bonjour, termina-t-elle. Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Nous sommes en verrouillage totale, mais en plus de cela, les codes de sécurité...

Elle cligna des paupières, la bouche entrouverte. Harry rit doucement, attendrie - certes, elle était une femme adulte, mais elle était adorable. Il lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Peu d'endroits moldus peuvent nous résister, Miss Sato, lui dit-il simplement. Ianto m'avait donné assez d'informations pour que je puisse me présenter en urgence si besoin un jour, et il m'a appelé pour me demander de l'aide justement.

\- Oh... Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant. Il est dans la baie médicale. Il nous a demandé de ne pas s'approcher le temps qu'il... eh bien, qu'il s'en occupe, je présume, dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'elle perdit rapidement en écarquillant les yeux. Une de nos collèges à ouvert la malle... Vous croyez que ça lui a fait quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

Harry, qui venait de lancer le premier sort pour qu'un périmètre de sécurité magique s'étende et s'alimente de sa magie pour que des barrières puissantes s'installent, hocha la tête en baissant sa baguette.

\- On va commencé par ça, en effet. Je ne sens pas de magie noire dans l'enceinte, mais ne sait-on jamais.

Il invoqua une orbe lumineuse qui s'envola pour scanner l'endroit avec un petit sifflement presque joyeux. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Permettez ? Je vais lancer un sort d'analyse pour déterminer si vous avez été exposé à un mauvais sort et vous mettre un léger sort de protection pour éviter une future contamination si on ne trouve pas rapidement.

L'asiatique ouvrit de grands yeux le temps d'un instant et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ça va être douloureux ? S'inquiéta-t-elle et Harry secoua la tête.

\- Une légère sensation de chaleur le temps d'un instant, mais vous ne sentirez rien.

\- Alors, faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit-elle doucement.

Harry sourit, voulant la mettre à l'aise, et la femme ferma les yeux quand le sorcier leva sa baguette vers elle. Il murmura doucement le sort d'analyse, qui l'entoura d'une lueur bleutée - elle allait parfaitement bien, ce qui était une bonne chose - et il lança ensuite le sort de protection. Miss Sato attendit quelques secondes, totalement crispée, avant d'ouvrir un petit œil surprit.

\- C'est fini ? S'enquit-elle doucement. C'est tout ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Conduisez-moi à votre collègue, que j'aille ensuite aider Ianto. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Ianto était au téléphone avec moi, mais n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de m'expliquer au delà du fait que... Hm, que  _quelqu'un_  avait ouvert la malle, dit-il délicatement.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre d'un geste de la main en lui expliquant ce qu'elle savait de la situation. La jeune asiatique le conduisit à ce qui semblait être la salle de réunion, tout de verre qu'elle était, et à l'intérieur se trouvait Jack, qui était en train de s'embrouiller avec une femme que Harry ne connaissait pas et qu'il devina donc être la  _fameuse_ Gwen Cooper. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parlé, par contre...

Miss Sato cogna doucement la porte en verre tout en entrant, attirant l'attention des deux agents de Torchwood sur elle. La femme écarquilla les yeux et Jack soupira de soulagement.

\- On m'a appelé ? S'amusa le sorcier en les regardant tous deux.

\- Jack ! Clama la femme - Oh, si, c'était celle qui avait tiré Ianto hors du restaurant, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Jack lui lança un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur Harry, avec un signe de tête.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Quand vous voulez, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant. Miss Cooper, à nous deux maintenant.

\- Quoi êtes vous ?! Clama-t-elle, mais Harry la poussa sur une chaise sans lui répondre.

\- Regardez-moi, Miss, ordonna-t-il en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

Elle cligna des paupières en secouant la tête, surprise et un peu submergée par le sorcier, qui ne s'arrêta pas un instant de détourner son attention pendant que par dessus son épaule, il lui lançait les même sorts qu'il avait lancé à Miss Sato. Quand ce fut fait, elle sembla se réveiller et le repoussa pour se redresser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, vous êtes malade mon pauvre vieux ?! Cracha-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers Jack.

\- Elle va bien, elle n'a rien ; malgré son apparent besoin de risquer sa peau, déclara-t-il au petit-ami de Ianto - qu'on essaye pas de lui faire croire autrement, Harry n'était pas idiot ni aveugle, d'accord ?

\- Merci encore, Harry, lui dit-il avec soulagement.

Le sorcier le salua lâchement à la mode militaire.

\- Maintenant, Ianto, décida-t-il.

Miss Sato hocha vivement la tête et lui attrapa le coude pour le tirer à sa suite et sortir de la pièce. Jack les suivit.

\- Et les enfants ? S'inquiéta le Capitaine de Torchwood.

Harry lui envoya un sourire par dessus son épaule - oui, les petits étaient très friand de leurs Oncle Ian et Oncle Jack, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore appelé comme ça, et ça faisait chaud au cœur de voir que c'était réciproque. Ses petits allaient grandir tellement entourés d'amour, bien loin du cadre dans lequel avaient grandis Harry et Draco.

\- Ils sont chez la sœur de Ian, elle a accepté de garder un œil sur eux, et David et Micah sont rav-

Il ne put malheureusement pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase qu'un juron coloré se fit entendre, suivit par un  _Jack_  hurlé par ce qui semblait être la voix du médecin Harper.

-  _Jésus_ , JACK !

Harry  _sentit_  alors ce qu'il se passait, lui qui était plus sensible que la moyenne sorcière, le voilà à sentir la magie de Ianto sursauter, se débattre avec quelque chose ; et il se précipita vers la voix.

Alors même que Harry se rapprochait de ce qui semblait être des rideaux de plastiques, le froid lui tomba dessus. Le froid, la glace, le désespoir l'étreint et il frissonna. D'un geste de la main serrant fort sa baguette, le sorcier arracha les jupes de plastique et  _c'était_  juste là. Grand, imposant, noir et fluide comme un cauchemar, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis ses treize ans, comme s'il n'était de nouveau qu'un enfant. Sa mère commença à crier, mais Harry refusa.

\- Je sais ce que tu es, murmura-t-il en fixant le détraqueur face à lui. Je sais ce que tu es, et tu ne me fais pas peur, termina-t-il en levant sa baguette vers lui.

Mais même si ce n'était pas un réel détraqueur, cela avait les mêmes effets, et Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser submerger par le désespoir, il y avait des moldus qui ne pourront rien faire contre cette chose s'il perdait pied. Alors il pensa à la première fois qu'un petit Teddy de deux ans l'avait regardé avec un grand, si grand sourire plein d'amour et avait babillé un  _Dada_  joyeux, il pensa à la fois où Draco et lui avaient eut leur première dispute mémorable et surtout, au sexe qui avait suivit, à quel point il pouvait  _l'aimer, ce con !_  et comment il pourrait mourir pour lui, pour Teddy, pour Scorpius.

-  _Expecto patronum_ , murmura-t-il doucement.

Son patronus sortit du bout de sa baguette, si lumineux et porteur d'espoir, et le loup prit forme pour hurler en silence contre le détraqueur. Cela ne servait à rien, bien entendu, parce que ce n'était  _pas_  un détraqueur. Mais la présence rassurante de Romulus donna le coup de fouet qui suffisait à Harry, qui esquissa un sourire confiant.

\- Je sais ce que tu es, et je n'ai pas peur de toi, déclara-t-il de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois-ci.

Il observa le détraqueur, qui n'osait avancer alors que Romulus veillait, debout sur ses pattes arrières, accroché aux barres de métal qui donnaient sur la baie médicale, les babines retroussées et l'air menaçant. Le détraqueur bougea pourtant, se redressa presque et commença à aspirer tout en s'avançant. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette alors que le froid menaçait de revenir, et la leva de nouveau.

-  _Riddikulus_.

Un pan de l'habit noir qui recouvrait tous les détraqueurs passa devant la bouche de ce dernier et la bestiole s'étouffa avec, et alors même qu'il agitait ses longs bras squelettiques pour le retirer de sa bouche, il se prit les pieds - si seulement ça en avait - de nouveau dans le draps noir, et s'écroula sans aucune grâce sur le sol dans un grand bruit burlesque. Harry ferma les yeux le temps d'un court instant pour éviter de rire à gorge déployée - parce que... vraiment ? - et quand il les rouvrit, l'épouvantard avait prit une forme de fumée noire qui cherchait une nouvelle victime. Seulement, Romulus sauta dans la baie médicale et Harry se rapprocha en agitant la main pour garder l'attention de l'épouvantard sur lui.

\- Non, non, tu les laisses tranquille, tu t'en vas, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard ! Allez, zou !

La brume noirâtre chougna un peu et avec un bruit perçant - fort semblable à ce qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant quand il était au téléphone avec Ianto -, l'épouvantard alla se réfugier dans le lieu sombre qu'étaient les bouches d'aérations. Avec ses protections magiques, il ne risquait pas de quitter le Hub, et c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Un frisson parcourut Harry lorsque Romulus lui envoya une vague d'inquiétude, et alors que le sorcier descendait quatre par quatre les escaliers, une voix stridente se fit entendre dans le silence lourd du Hub.

\- Mais c'était quoi  _cette chose_  ?! Hurla Cooper.

OK, il comprenait bien mieux maintenant l'exaspération de Ianto quelques fois quand il rentrait du travail. Ce n'était plus un mystère.

\- J'en avais entendu parlé, mais...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de la baie médicale. Les trois agents de Torchwood étaient pâles, l'air maladif et oui, c'était ce qu'on vivait quand on rencontrait son premier détraqueur. Et alors que dans la baie médicale, le médecin Harper n'était pas mieux loti, à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, un énorme oiseau ptérodactyle - Myfanwy s'il se souvenait bien, Ianto lui avait fièrement raconté qu'elle s'était liée à lui comme un familier - arriva à grand coups d'énormes ailes en bousculant Jack et Cooper pour atterrir maladroitement dans la baie médicale. Miss Sato haleta en l'observant, Cooper gémit de douleur sur le sol et Jack agrippa férocement la barre.

Mais Harry et Myfanwy s'en fichaient. Parce que contre le mur, juste sous Jack, se trouvait Ianto. Harry lâcha un souffle tremblant et leva la main pour empêcher l'oiseau d'avancer.

\- Mauvaise idée ma belle. Très mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il doucement en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Elle lâcha un cri sans aucun doute de frustration et battit des ailes en lui envoyant ce qui était un magnifique regard noir qui rivaliserait presque avec un de Draco.

\- Je sais, hocha-t-il la tête.

Il se laissa glisser au sol en reportant son attention sur Ianto et doucement, se rapprocha. Presque enroulé autour de son ami, Romulus frottait son museau sur le dessus de sa tête, corporel mais juste... Pas assez, malheureusement. Seulement, sa présence qui n'était que bonté et espoir ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Ianto, même si ce dernier était...

Enfin, il était mal. Prostré contre le mur, incapable de bouger, il fixait le vide sans même le voir, la respiration erratique et les yeux écarquillés, vides et brumeux, emplis de cauchemars que Harry ne connaissaient que trop bien. Il avait eut non seulement affaire à un épouvantard, mais juste après aux effets néfastes d'un détraqueur. S'il serrait encore plus sa baguette ainsi, il allait la briser en deux. Harry se redressa et se détourna pour se rapprocher du collègue de Ianto le plus proche.

\- Docteur Harper, l'appela-t-il pour le sortir d'une léthargie peu recommandable.

L'homme cligna des paupières et le regarda.

\- Il va falloir être très précis, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Harper ouvrit la bouche pour balbutier un instant et Harry resserra sa prise sur ses épaules pour le maintenir dans la réalité.

\- Cette chose se nourrit et prend l'apparence de vos peurs les plus profondes. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que Ianto a vu avant que ça ne devienne mon propre cauchemar, expliqua-t-il d'une manière concise et presque chirurgicale.

L'homme prit une inspiration et hocha la tête.

\- Un énorme serpent. Un énorme serpent pâle qui-qui s'est mit à parler avec une affreuse voix de femme. Elle a dit au Tea-boy qu'il... enfin, je ne sais pas trop, qu'il n'était pas assez fort cette fois-ci, qu'il ne pourrait pas nous sauver. Elle a parlé d'excalibur et l'instant d'après il y avait des corps partout et, Oh mon dieu, je me suis vu mort ! Termina-t-il d'un ton presque hystérique.

\- Ianto !

Harry lâcha le médecin en le remerciant, le poussant doucement vers une chaise à roulette dans le coin et intercepta assez rapidement Jack.

\- Ne l'approche pas ! Il est en plein flashback, lui expliqua Harry en le repoussant loin de Ianto.

\- Mais je-

\- Jack. Laisse-moi faire, lui intima le sorcier avec un regard entendu.

Il se rapprocha doucement de Ianto, Romulus toujours enroulé autour de lui, et s'assit en tailleur face à lui.

\- Tu t'appelles Ianto Jones. Tu es en ce moment-même à Cardiff. Nous sommes le 14 mai 2008, il est...

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et Jack lui répondit précipitamment.

\- 15h13.

\- Merci.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ianto.

\- Il est 15h13, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. Le temps est plutôt doux, très agréable début de printemps qui n'a fait que trop tardé. Et le plus important dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde va bien. Nous sommes en ce moment-même à Cardiff, dans le Hub de Torchwood - très sympathique d'ailleurs, encore mieux que tu me l'avais dit - la date est le 14 mai 2008, il est 15h13, et tout le monde va bien. Tout va bien, Ianto. Nagini est morte, il a des années maintenant, elle ne peut plus revenir. Nous sommes le 14 mai 2008, il est 15h13, il fait beau, et les enfants sont chez ta sœur. Micah et David sont impatients de te montrer leur dernières trouvailles, et Scorpius s'entend trop bien avec ta nièce, qui est en train de devenir une petite Malfoy en puissance. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à calmer le jeu avec Draco, je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Enfin si, je peux m'occuper de Draco, mais pas de ta nièce. Elle m'a à chaque fois avec ses grands yeux innocents. Il est 15h14, le 14 mai 2008. Les enfants vont bien. Mademoiselle Sato va bien. Le Docteur Harper va bien. Même Mademoiselle Cooper va bien. Et surtout, Jack va parfaitement bien. Nous sommes le 14 mai 2008, et Poudlard est bien loin derrière nous. Ils ne peuvent plus nous atteindre. Il est 15h14, et il y a un tout petit peu de vent, l'inconvénient de travailler en bord de mer. Mais Torchwood est sympa, je dois le reconnaître.

Et il continua comme ça pendant de longues minutes, lâchant des informations éparses sans réel but autre que de concentrer Ianto sur sa voix et le faire revenir peu à peu, précisant toujours la date et le lieu. Pendant qu'il parlait, Jack s'était rapproché pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, à une distance de bras de Ianto mais faisant toujours très attention à ne pas le toucher. Il l'observait d'un air détruit, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi faire, et Romulus commençait à se dissiper, la tête contre les jambes du plus jeune agent de Torchwood.

Quelqu'un avait essayé de parler, mais le docteur Harper avait intimé le silence, comprenant apparemment la gravité du flashback dans lequel était plongé son collègue.

Harry en avait également, beaucoup moins depuis que Poudlard était loin derrière lui, mais, la dernière années les avaient invoqués plus nombreux, plus fort aussi. Ianto l'avait aidé deux fois depuis, mais, lorsqu'il lui avait retourné la faveur, il avait eu le malheur d'essayer de le toucher, la chambre n'avait pas supporté l'explosion magique, une sorte de défense inconsciente, plutôt puissante.

La guerre les avait totalement détruit pour que leur défenses inconscientes soient aussi offensives.

Le sorcier se tut un instant pour se racler la gorge, qui était aussi sèche que le désert.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? Murmura une voix brisée.

Harry tourna la tête vers Jack et grimaça un peu.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Le Capitaine ne le regardait pas, fixant plutôt son agent, son amant, d'un air dévasté et dégouté, en colère contre lui-même.

\- Est-ce que la personne qui m'est la plus chère est totalement détruite et que je n'ai rien vu ? S'enquit-il d'une voix pleine de remords.

Harry soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine.

\- Non, Jack. C'est un cas exceptionnel... Je ne vais pas te dire qu'on a jamais de flashbacks, ce serait mentir. La guerre fait beaucoup de ravages, mais pour la plupart, on sait y faire face. Seulement, c'est un cas particulier. Il a dû faire face à sa peur la plus... vive, la plus profonde, avant de devoir affronter ma propre peur et ses effets, qui touche plus de monde, et tu y a toi-même goûter, tu sais ce que ça fait. Ianto est fort, mais il n'est pas invincible. Personne ne l'est.

Jack détourna enfin son regard de son amant pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je sais... qu'il a été au front. Je sais qu'il a vu et fait beaucoup de choses, je sais qu'il a été plus marqué qu'il ne le dit... Dieu, j'ai moi-même vu les marques et les cicatrices, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle saccadé. Mais...

Le capitaine ferma les yeux un instant pour prendre le contrôle sur sa respiration avant de les rouvrir et de le fixer sans ciller.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir. Qui est-il ?

Harry haussa un sourcil un peu surpris.

\- Il ne t'a vraiment jamais rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il.

Jack secoua lentement la tête.

\- J'ai pas voulu... Il a voulut me le dire, mais je... J'ai lu la chronique et je... Je pense que ne voulait pas... y faire face. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Harry.

Le sorcier le fixa quelques instant et soupira doucement.

\- Neville Londubat.

La réalisation, et presque la peur, s'épanouit dans les yeux du Capitaine.

\- Tu... es en train de me dire que Ianto Jones, mon Jones Ianto Jones est...

\- Le Lord Neville Frank Ianto Jones Londubat, l'Espoir de Poudlard, oui. La Voix de la Raison, le Souffle de la Résistance, le Conquérant du Serpent, le-

\- Tu sais que je déteste ce sobriquet, murmura soudainement une voix craquelée.

Harry sourit et reporta son attention sur Ianto, qui le fixait d'un œil fatigué par dessus ses genoux, qu'il avait tenu serré contre lui pendant longtemps.

\- Hey, belle au bois dormant, bon retour parmi nous, sourit-il doucement.

Ianto ferma les yeux et lâcha doucement ses genoux pour tendre les jambes, et il lâcha une plainte de douleur quand ses articulations craquèrent.

\- Merde... Jura-t-il dans son souffle en se redressant.

Sa nuque craqua et il gémit.

\- Combien de temps j'ai été...  _out_  ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Sept minutes, répondit Jack dans un murmure sans quitter son amant du regard.

Ianto lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard, gêné. Il se figea un instant.

\- J'ai rêvé, ou... Il y avait un détraqueur ?

\- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Juste un épouvantard bien remonté et bien content d'avoir trouvé deux victimes avec lesquelles jouer.

Son ami soupira en ferma les yeux en se laissant aller en avant, faisant craquer son dos.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit ensuite le sorcier en se redressant, faisant lui aussi craquer son dos avec une grimace.

L'autre sorcier soupira sur le sol en se passant une main sur le front.

\- Comme si une horde de dragon m'était passé dessus, marmonna-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

Jack lui offrit sa main pour l'aider et le sorcier n'hésita que quelques micros instants avant de se laisser remettre sur ses pieds avec difficulté.

\- On dit un nid, intervient Harry avec un sourire espiègle, et son ami lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Ferme-là, Sauveur du Monde de pacotille.

Ledit Sauveur du Monde - sorcier - porta une main à sa poitrine, faisant mine d'être outré.

\- Han ! Si Draco t'entendait me parler de la sorte, il serait le premier à venir défendre mon honneur !

\- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Il achèterait le pop-corn pour tout le monde et ricanerait comme une hyène.

\- Hm... Pas faux.

Soulagé de réussir à détourner ainsi l'attention de Ianto quant à la situation, Harry se sentit donc mal de devoir remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- Luna ne devrait pas tarder... Enfin, c'est bien à elle que tu as demandé de venir ?

Il sourit doucement en voyant Ianto se tenir au bras de Jack, lâche contre lui, en toute confiance, et le capitaine veillait sur lui comme une vraie mère poule... Ou une lionne.

\- Oui.. D'ailleurs. Tu ne devineras jamais à qui appartient cette malle, soupira Ianto en lui lançant un regard par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres en l'observant.

\- Euh... Je devrais ?

Ianto le fixa quelques instants d'un air impassible et souffla :

\- D'après toi.

Harry cligna quelques instants du regard et leva les bras au ciel.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Presque dix ans qu'il est crevé et il va continuer à venir nous faire chier d'entre les morts ? S'énerva-t-il.

Il se retourna et s'approcha d'un pas furieux de la malle pour y jeter un coup d'œil, et trouva très vite les blasons.

\- Oh putain, c'est que t'a raison en plus, cracha-t-il.

D'un geste rageur de baguette, il ferma la malle et mit une dose impressionnante de sorts divers et variés.

\- Que personne ne touche ce machin ! Il manquerait plus qu'il reste un bout de lui dedans et..

De concert, les deux sorciers du Hub frissonnèrent de dégoût et un peu de terreur.

\- Par Merlin, sortons d'ici, souffla Ianto en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il fut arrêter par son oiseau, qui approcha par derrière pour envelopper Jack et lui de ses ailes, les plaquant au sol pour...

\- ... Est-ce que Myfanwy est en train de couver Ianto ? S'enquit soudainement le docteur Harper, qu'on avait semblait-il totalement oublié.

Lui, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe, qui avait assisté à la crise de tétanie de Ianto, le temps que Harry avait mit de le sortir de cet état - aidé par Jack, ne mentons pas - ainsi que le retour du sorcier de Torchwood.

\- Bon, et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Sembla ordonner l'agent Cooper.

\- Cooper, je croyais t'avoir dit de te faire toute petite ?! Si on est dans cette situation désastreuse, c'est par ta faute, alors tu te tais ! Clama Jack - de sous l'oiseau dinosaure, ce qui était... assez comique pour Harry, il faut le reconnaître.

Ooooh, que ces trois prochaines heures en confinement allaient être marrantes ! Harry avait bien fait de venir.


	12. Chapter 12

Un craquement sonore arracha un sursaut malvenu à Ianto, qui était en train de passer une très, très,  _très_  longue journée. Surprit, il s'accrocha un peu plus à Jack et- Oh. Jack. Jack qui le tenait par la taille, qui l'aidait à marcher et qui semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter de le toucher. Ianto leva la main et la posa sur l'avant bras de son amant, qui lui lança un regard profond.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il à mi-voix en se rapprochant un peu.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, un peu fatigué tout de même.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Jack, murmura-t-il en se sentant frissonner alors que la chaleur du Capitaine l'entourait, s'enroulait autour de lui, en lui.

Il se sentait bien comme ça.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Ianto sursauta de nouveau - ses nerfs lui en voulaient personnellement aujourd'hui- mais finit par sourire quand il aperçut Luna qui se dirigeait vers lui, avec un air légèrement inquiet sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et l'observa, ses petites mains sur ses épaules, l'étudiant.

\- Tu as eut une longue journée toi, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-elle avec un regard soucieux.

Il sourit doucement et agita la main en arrière, vers la baie médicale.

\- Nous sommes en présence de la malle d'étudiant de Tom Elvis Jedusor, avec des objets allant jusqu'au niveau 7 de dangerosité, répondit-il plutôt que de s'arrêter sur son état.

\- Et un épouvantard qui n'a pas vu grand monde depuis un moment au vu de l'empressement qu'il a eut à nous attaquer, intervient Harry en se rapprochant.

La sorcière sourit légèrement et se tourna vers lui pour le serrer un instant contre elle, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je vais aller neutraliser ça, allez prendre un thé pour vous détendre. Je sens votre angoisse d'ici, déclara-t-elle d'une voix légère en se détachant pour leur offrir un sourire paisible.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Harry, qui attrapa le coude de Ianto pour le tirer gentiment vers la salle de conférence. Le sorcier se laissa traîner avec un soupir, les membres lourds et les muscles douloureux. Son ami le poussa dans un siège et l'agent de Torchwood gémit alors qu'une douleur derrière ses yeux se mettait à pulser. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et il rouvrit les yeux - ah, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de les avoir fermer. Il avait mal.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de vous examiner, Capitaine mon Capitaine ?

Ianto souffla un rire en voyant le salut militaire très parodique qu'Owen lui lança et hocha la tête.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Owen, fait donc, dit-il d'une petite voix éreintée.

Le médecin de la base commença donc à s'affairer autour de lui et le jeune sorcier releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui d'un air fatigué. Jack l'observait, ainsi que Toshiko, qui se triturait les mains en le fixant d'un air très inquiet. A côté de Ianto se trouvait Harry, qui passait doucement sa baguette au dessus de lui, l'examinant exactement comme Owen.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Ian ? S'enquit le sorcier en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Fatigué, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira ce dernier en levant la main pour se frotter le front.

Quelque part dans la pièce, Ianto entendit Gwen soupirer et non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas s'occuper de ça maintenant, vraiment pas. Heureusement pour lui, Luna arriva à ce moment-là, retirant sa robe de Langue-de-Plomb avec un petit soupir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle laissa tomber le tissus sur une chaise et leva les bras pour enrouler ses cheveux autour de sa baguette pour les maintenir en chignon sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Alors ! Déclara-t-elle doucement.

Harry releva le nez de ses examens et Ianto porta toute son attention fatiguée sur elle.

\- La malle est sécurisée et est prête pour un rapatriement vers Londres. J'ai regardé tes notes Ianto et tu avais raison, les seuls sorts de magie noire qu'il y avait dessus, encore actif étaient là pour pousser un moldus faible à l'ouvrir.

Elle soupira et s'assit à la table comme si elle appartenait à l'endroit - et oui, Luna appartenait au monde entier, petit bijou de la nature qu'elle était - et avança les mains sur la table pour tapoter le métal d'un air ravi. Elle semblait adorer l'endroit.

\- Si j'ai bien comprit ce qu'il s'est passé, la malle a été avalé par la Faille en 73 et en est ressorti aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

Ce fut Jack qui confirma ce fait et elle lui offrit un grand sourire  _made in Luna_.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs, non ? Bonjour Capitaine. Luna Lovegood, enchantée, chantonna-t-elle en sautillant sur ses pieds pour lui tendre la main avec un sourire doux.

\- Enchanté, Miss, sourit Jack d'un air enjoué, et comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours, Luna leva les yeux vers le ciel avec un sourire entendu.

Puis elle se tourna vers Toshiko et se rapprocha pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Sato.

Toshiko rougit un peu en souriant timidement.

\- Plaisir partagé, Lady Lovegood, dit-elle doucement.

Luna agita la main.

\- Appelez-moi Luna, pas de ça entre nous, décida-t-elle.

\- Alors appelez-moi Tosh. Tout le monde m'appelle Tosh, insista l'agent de Torchwood avec un sourire.

La sorcière hocha vivement la tête, ses boucles d'oreilles en capsule de bouteilles avec des perles de nacres cliquetant sous ses oreilles. Puis elle regarda les deux autres agents de Torchwood et hocha la tête vers eux.

\- Docteur Harper, Miss Cooper, Lady Lovegood, MI6, enchantée.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent la saluer, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et Ianto, reprenant la conversation comme si elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour saluer l'équipe de Torchwood.

\- Même si ça fait 35 ans que la malle a officiellement été avalée par la Faille, les mesures montrent que cette dernière l'a retenue pendant 1 472 ans. Ça fait beaucoup.

Elle sourit.

\- Alors oui. Le pauvre petit epouvantard avait besoin de prendre l'air, alors je pense que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser tranquille jusqu'au dernier moment. Juste avant que les protections de confinement ne se dissipent... j'aurais besoin, Harry, que tu viennes m'aider pour le déplacer et le mettre dans une boite de transport. On trouvera un endroit pour lui une fois arrivé à Londres, mais... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour faire face à la vision de ma femme et de ma fille violées et tuées toutes les deux par des néo-mangemorts, déclara-t-elle délicatement avec un petit sourire triste, mais paisible.

Ianto frissonna et Harry hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr Luna, ne t'en fait pas, lui assura-t-il.

\- Bon !

Ianto sursauta alors qu'à côté de lui, Owen parlait soudainement très fort.

\- Tu as une tension un peu basse, le  _Tea-boy_ , mais mis à part cela, tu vas bien physiquement.

\- Ça, j'aurais pu te le dire tout seul, soupira le sorcier en se frottant les yeux.

\- Et... C'est moi ou on est en train de parler de magie comme si de rien n'était ?

Ianto rouvrit un œil et le regarda observer l'équipe et ses amis d'un air détaché.

\- Ah non mais, parce que je veux dire, si on a décidé de dire Magie au lieu d'Alien, tenez les copains au courant, hm ?

Le sorcier de Torchwood soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack.

\- Le contrat m'empêche de tout. S'il faut vraiment que... Qu'ils sachent, vous vous en occupez, Monsieur. Avec Harry et Luna, soupira-t-il, vraiment exténué par le tournant que prenait cette journée.

Jack soupira d'un air fatigué et regarda ses agents.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'Alien, mais bien de Magie, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement avant que Gwen ne se mette à rire comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle de la terre. Et cela devait sûrement être le cas pour elle, d'abord les aliens, puis la magie...

\- Très drôle Jack, s'amusa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait complice.

Mais Jack ne dit rien, la regardant juste d'un air neutre. Le silence se fit un peu plus fort et Harry soupira.

\- Vous chassez les aliens, et vous allez essayer de me faire croire qu'un peu de magie, c'est ridicule ?

\- C'est parce que ça l'est, lui répondit Gwen en croisant les bras sur son torse en lui lançant un regard exaspéré.

Harry l'observa quelques instants et se pencha vers Ianto.

\- C'est avec ce genre de personnes que tu travailles tous les jours ? Vraiment ? Comment tu fais ?

Le sorcier leva la main, réussit à lui donner un coup assez mou et Harry fit celui qui avait très mal.

\- Tu traînes trop avec ton homme, Harry, soupira Ianto.

\- Gwen, Owen, je vous présente l'ancien directeur de la section spéciale du MI6, le Lord Harry Potter, et l'agent spécial Lady Luna Lovegood.

Harry sourit paisiblement, très proche du sourire que Ianto arborais souvent, et hocha la tête en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

\- Au septième siècle après Jésus Christ, la communauté internationale sorcière a décidé de se cacher à la vue des êtres non-magiques pour éviter une extinction de masse - et c'était une très bonne idée, au vu de votre tendance à vous entre-tuer à vue, déclara-t-il doucement.

Ianto lui lança un regard noir.

\- Sérieusement ? Parce que tu crois qu'on est mieux ? Souligna-t-il.

Luna posa sa main sur son épaule, le tapotant doucement.

\- Ianto, il cherchait juste à détendre l'atmosphère je pense, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire tout aussi doux.

Ianto cligna des paupières en jetant un coup d'œil à Luna, qui caressa doucement sa nuque.

\- Désolé... Murmura-t-il ensuite à son ami, qui sourit seulement.

\- Dans tous les cas Jack, reprit Harry en se tournant ensuite vers lui, c'est à toi de choisir. Ou tu veux qu'on les mette au courant, et on doit s'en occuper tous les deux... Parce que Ianto est physiquement incapable d'en parler, et Luna... Luna, si elle en parle, elle meurt, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore une de mes amis. Ou alors on leur efface la mémoire.

\- Quoi ?! S'outragea Owen en se tournant vers lui.

Harry haussa les épaules et Gwen pestiféra.

\- Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! Vous entrez dans cet endroit ultra sécurisé comme si vous possédiez l'endroit, et sous prétexte que vous savez sortir un lapin d'un chapeau, vous allez nous  _effacer_  la mémoire ? Laissez-moi rire, s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire forcé.

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil en souriant, et Ianto soupira en le voyant.

\- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec ton mari, déclara-t-il en voyant un air parfaitement Malfoy sur les traits d'un Potter.

Luna rit doucement à ses côtés et Harry lui offrit un sourire mesquin.

\- Il ne m'a pas encore demandé en mariage, souligna-t-il, véritablement amusé.

\- Hey ! Cracha Gwen, visiblement exaspérée du comportement assez détaché des trois sorciers de la pièce.

\- Non mais Jack, sérieusement, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que- commença Owen.

Seulement, à peine avait-il commencé à parler qu'il s'interrompit de lui-même alors que rentrait dans la pièce une petite orbe invoquée pour scanner l'endroit. La petite chose roucoula en virevoltant autour de la pièce, puis se déposa doucement sur la main tendue de Harry. Elle s'illumina une petite seconde avant de s'évanouir dans le néant en quelques volutes de fumée.

\- Bon, eh bien on avait raison. Il n'y a que la malle et ce qu'i l'intérieur comme objets magiques dans toute l'enceinte, sans parler de l'épouvantard dans les conduits de la baie médicale.

Il se tut quelques instants et fronça un peu les sourcils, le regard dans le vague.

\- Et une horloge dans les sous-sols ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ah, ça, c'est à moi, inspira Ianto en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, posant son menton dans son coude et ce dernier sur la table, tout en passant son autre main sur son visage.

\- Ah. D'accord.

\- OK, comment vous faîtes ça ?! S'étonna Owen, les yeux presque brillants.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Comment ça, aucune idée ?! Mais c'est... C'est incroyable ! De la magie ? De la  _vraie_ magie ?! C'est une découverte révolutionnaire, c'est-

\- En réalité, la magie est inhérente à ce monde, depuis bien longtemps  _avant_  l'arrivée des humains sur terre, intervient Ianto d'une voix fatigué.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? S'enquit Gwen en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Ianto leva juste un doigt vers l'extérieur du bureau, où Myfanwy était perchée sur les barres de la passerelle, les regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Cette belle demoiselle est parcourue d'une magie brute et animale comme il n'y a que chez les dragons. Et encore, avoua-t-il.

\- D-Dragon ? Souffla Tosh en fronçant les sourcils.

Ianto ne fit que hausser les épaules avec un léger sourire. Luna fredonna un instant en tortillant ses cheveux autour de son index.

\- Officiellement, la magie est un don de la Nature à des êtres que la Sainte-Mère a jugé digne de son cadeau.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas été mise à jour, cette... définition ?

Luna sourit paisiblement.

\- D'après toi...

Elle se tourna vers Owen.

\- Et officieusement, la magie est une énergie que les Moldus n'ont pas encore su identifier et isoler, expliqua-t-elle au médecin.

\- Il y a des scientifiques qui travaillent dessus ? S'enquit ce dernier, clairement intéressé. Je veux dire, est-ce que je pourrais en connaître ?

Luna rit doucement et Harry renifla.

\- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas trop la situation, avoua-t-il doucement. La communauté sorcière est peut-être cachée et dissimulée à la vue des gens non-magiques, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes... dépendants. Bien au contraire. Nous avons notre propre ministère, nos propres lois, nos propres écoles, nos propres hôpitaux.

\- Nos propres stars, déclara Luna avec un petit sourire, et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

\- Chuuut. - Il reporta son attention sur Owen - La seule personne qui serait plus ou moins lié au Monde Magique que vous pourriez connaître, ce serait... eh bien, en plus de Ianto, c'est la Reine.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent d'une même voix Gwen et Owen, et Ianto sourit un peu.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bien oui. La famille royale était une famille magique depuis bien longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le père de la Reine naisse en tant que cracmol. En tant que famille publique, ils ne pouvaient s'en débarrasser, donc ils l'ont gardé, et quand son frère aîné, sorcier assez puissant mais amoureux, a abdiqué, c'est lui qui a reprit le trône et ses filles, nées toutes deux sans magie, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Mais vous savez tout ça.

Gwen resta un long moment à l'observer, comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser sous les yeux, et Owen se laissa lourdement tombé sur une chaise à côté de Ianto. Le sorcier lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète. Le choc va passer rapidement, s'amusa-t-il réellement. Ça arrive assez souvent. Tu aurais dû voir le teint de Tosh quand on lui a dit.

Owen, les regarda les yeux grands ouverts pleins d'étoiles et de… curiosité scientifique et Ianto devait le reconnaître c'était quelque part très attendrissant.

\- Tu fais de la magie, souffla-t-il en le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Hm hm, acquiesça-t-il. Et grâce à elle, tu as du très bon café que je fais pousser moi-même, s'amusa-t-il à ses dépends.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes pour se frotter de nouveau le visage, sa migraine ne passant toujours pas et commençait même à enfler.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la conversation avait avancée sans même qu'il ne le réalise ou la suive, Jack ayant l'air exaspéré des propos de Gwen, qui semblait elle s'inquiéter des répercussions de la situation, de la sécurité, de ce que les sorciers pouvaient réellement faire et s'il fallait qu'ils s'occupent d'eux.

Énervé d'entendre le discours de sang-purs dans la bouche de sa collège, Ianto se redressa et ferma de nouveau les yeux alors qu'un vertige le prenait, la douleur dans son crâne se faisant plus pressante.

\- Bon. Il nous reste un peu plus de deux heures enfermés dans cet endroit. Je propose que Harry et Luna répondent à toutes vos questions si vous en avez, et moi... Je vais aller me reposer, déclara-t-il dans un souffle un peu douloureux.

Le silence se fit entendre malgré le fait qu'il n'avait fait que murmurer, et Ianto sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher.

\- Ian ? Tu es encore fatigué ? S'inquiéta Harry d'une voix soucieuse.

\- Ouais, j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu, souffla-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Je vais aller m'allonger quelques minutes.

Il chercha à se redresser, mais la douleur dans sa tête se fit plus puissante, il tangua et il lui sembla perdre connaissance quelques micro-secondes qui de façon étonnante durèrent plus longtemps... Et la nausée le submergea. Il retomba sur sa chaise en trébuchant, ratant presque sa chaise.

\- Ooook... Je vais peut-être attendre un peu avant de partir. La chaise est contable, hm... se retrouva-t-il à murmurer en fermant les yeux pour éviter que la lumière ne l'agresse un peu plus.

\- Ce n'est pas normal.

La voix de Luna était trop forte à ses oreilles. Luna était sérieuse. Elle ne devrait pas être sérieuse comme ça, ça ne lui allait pas.

\- Ianto ? Ianto, mon cœur, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu ressens.

Ses mains étaient froides sur ses joues, le forçant à relever la tête, mais même les yeux fermés, la lumière était trop forte.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Ianto, lui ordonna-t-elle, et il obéit.

Son amie était floue devant lui, lui donnant encore plus la nausée.

\- Le blanc de ses yeux devient bleu, déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave.

\- Je vais être ma-ma-ma-

Le sorcier ne peut pas vraiment les prévenir avant de devoir repousser Luna, se pencher sur le côté et vomir de tout son saoule.

\- Merde ! Jura Owen.

\- Owen, tu as dis qu'il allait bien ! Cria Jack.

\- Il allait bien ! Surenchérit le médecin.

\- C'est un empoisonnement magique, intervient la sorcière. Harry, rafraîchit ma mémoire : qu'est-ce qui bleuit le blanc des yeux, provoque une aphasie et une hémorragie buccale ? S'enquit Luna sans vraiment attendre une réponse, les doigts dans sa bouche.

Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait... ?

\- ... Merde... soupira le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ianto ?

Il essaya de concentrer sa vision sur son amie, qui s'était accroupis devant lui, la tête penchée pour essayer d'attraper son regard.

\- Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu as touché dans cette malle ? Demanda-t-elle gravement.

Le sorcier de Torchwood essaya bien de reprendre sa respiration, mais la bille lui arrachait la gorge, et il ne put que haleter.

\- Le-le-le... parch'min... Balbutia-t-il d'une voix misérable.

\- Je vais trouver ça, déclara Harry d'une voix pressée.

\- Harry !

Puis après avoir vu la sorcière se tourner vers la sortie de la salle de conférence pour lancer quelque chose, Ianto vit Luna le regarder, hocher gravement la tête. Elle lâcha un petit soupir et lui lança un sourire triste avant d'agiter sa baguette sous son nez, libérant ses cheveux blonds qui tombèrent sur ses épaules en des boucles folles.

Et Ianto s'écroula.

.*.

Jack déglutit en voyant la sorcière - qu'il savait être quelqu'un de gentil, de doux, d'un peu déphasée et de si excentrique - être si sérieuse, le regard et tout le visage sombre. Devant elle, un parchemin que Harry avait récupéré de la malle, qui luisait doucement d'un vert maladif,il s'accroupit contre la table, les bras croisés dessus pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, le sorcier ferma les yeux et se redressa d'un bond en frappant le métal.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Jura le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Jack le regarda se détourner et commencer à faire les cent pas d'un air furieux, le visage sombre et dangereux, visiblement sur le point d'exploser de colère. La Lady Lovegood ferma les yeux quelques instants en se laissant aller contre la table un court moment avant de se redresser. Elle murmura un mot en latin en agitant sa baguette au dessus du parchemin, qui s'enroula sur lui-même et qui se glissa dans un sac en plastique qu'ils avaient préalablement ensorcelé.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, là où Ianto reposait sur un canapé que Harry avait transfiguré à partir d'un des sièges de bureau, son amant plongé dans un profond coma magique, Luna l'ayant mis en  _stase_  - qu'importe ce que cela voulait dire au niveau magique.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-il ensuite, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'entendre les mauvaises nouvelles, mais essayant tout de même de s'y préparer.

Harry continua de marcher en jurant à mi-voix sans lui répondre, et Luna lui jeta un coup d'œil. Owen se tenait à côté de Ianto, ayant comprit qu'en tant que médecin moldu, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment puisque son collègue était en stase, Tosh se mordillait l'ongle du pouce d'un air nerveux en jetant des coups d'œils successifs aux trois sorciers, Gwen était assise sur la chaise du bureau de la technophile, et tous attendaient avec beaucoup d'appréhension les résultats obtenus des deux sorciers.

\- C'est bien un empoisonnement magique, répondit doucement Luna en soupirant.

Elle se tourna vers eux, le visage triste.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, avoua-t-elle enfin en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le souffle de Jack lui échappa et il cligna des paupières alors qu'à ses oreilles, son sang battait sourdement, assourdissant, de véritables coups de tonnerre qui lui arrachaient les tympans.

\- Quoi ? Murmura Tosh en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés.

Luna ferma les yeux et s'humidifia les lèvres. Harry se retourna précipitamment vers elle, le visage déchiré par la colère, et il la pointa furieusement du doigt.

\- Non ! Il en est  _hors de question_  ! On a déjà trop perdu, je ne perdrais pas Neville ! Pas maintenant ! Jamais ! Cracha-t-il avec fureur.

Luna rouvrit les yeux en soupirant et le regarda, attristé.

\- Harry-

\- Non, Luna ! Non, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ! S'énerva le sorcier.

\- On ne peut rien faire...

\- A quoi ça sert d'être le Sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire depuis Merlin si je ne peux pas sauver mon meilleur ami ?! S'exclama le Sauveur du Monde sorcier en levant les bras au ciel.

Les lumières clignotèrent dans le Hub et Luna fit un pas vers son ami.

\- Harry, calme-toi. Tu ne veux pas détruire Torchwood sous le coup de la colère et nous ensevelir sous des tonnes de gravas, dit-elle paisiblement.

Jack, lui, était encore sous le choc. Incapable de bouger, de réfléchir, d'assimiler la terrible vérité, il assistait à ce qu'il se passait sans même... comprendre.

Oh si, qu'il comprenait. Mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas savoir, et pourtant cette petite voix dans son esprit hurlait à s'époumoner que Ianto allait  _partir_ , comme tous les autres, comme le Docteur, comme John, comme Rose, comme Angelo, comme Estelle...

Pourquoi tout ce qui comptait pour lui lui était toujours prit ? Pourquoi le Docteur n'avait-il pas su l'aider ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas jeté dans la première supernova qui passait dans le coin ?  _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné fin à ses souffrances, hein ?_

Jack n'en pouvait déjà plus de toute cette histoire, mais alors si... s'il était obligé d'assister aux derniers instants de Ianto sans... Sans pouvoir rien faire ?

Non.

Il voulait se détourner. Il voulait aller s'enfermer dans son bunker, le garder fermé à double tour et ne plus en ressortir jusqu'au siècle prochain, quand tous ceux qui avaient connu cet homme si merveilleux qu'était Jones Ianto Jones aient disparu, il ne voulait pas... il ne  _pouvait_ pas...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il avait parlé sans même le réaliser. Sa voix était plate, neutre, totalement détachée de la situation. C'était comme s'il était... hors de son corps, insensible à ce qu'il se passait. Le regard bleu si clair, envoûtant, de Luna Lovegood se posa sur lui et elle sourit tristement.

\- C'est un potion virulente et mortelle interdite depuis des années, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Malheureusement, ça n'a jamais arrêté Voldemort. C'est un empoisonnement rapide par contact qui s'attaque au sang. Le parchemin en était badigeonné et quand il l'a touché pour le déplacer, c'est passé dans son sang par ses doigts. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup, juste un frôlement est suffisant.

\- Mais on peut faire quelque chose, non ? S'enquit Tosh d'une voix serrée.

Luna se passa la langue sur les lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- Ça fait des années que nous avons trouvé le moyen de faire face aux effets de cette potion. Mais nous n'avons pas sur nous les ingrédients pour faire l'antidote.

\- On peut les trouver, on a beaucoup de choses ici ! Intervient Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu as des écailles de Boutefeu chinois de 45 ans qui ont passé 7 ans dans de la bille de salamandre peut-être ?! S'énerva Harry.

Gwen fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche d'indignation, mais Jack l'arrêta.

\- Il a raison, Gwen. On a rien de magique ici, et encore moins des parties de corps de Dragon, déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle lui lança un regard éberlué mais Jack regardait plutôt Harry et Luna.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas transplaner pour aller en chercher, je présume ?

Harry secoua la tête en riant amèrement.

\- Je ne me vante pas quand je dis que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin. Ma magie est la plus puissante et la plus stable. Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai mit en place des sorts de protections et de confinement pour les trois prochaines heures, auxquels je peux rajouter du temps, mais pas en retirer. J'avais juste laissé une brèche portant la signature magique de Luna, parce que je savais qu'elle arrivait, mais non seulement c'était la seule capable de pénétrer ici, mais en entrant, les sorts se sont refermés sur elle, rendant cet endroit le plus impénétrable au monde ! Même Gringotts n'est pas aussi impénétrable, et je sais de quoi je parle, je l'ai cambriolé et en suis sortit sur le dos d'un putain de dragon !

Luna soupira et se rapprocha de son ami pour caresser doucement son dos. Jack ne put rien de plus, l'observant juste ... Imperturbable.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour s'empoisonner lui-même ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Harry retourna à ses jurons furieux et Luna se passa une main sur la nuque en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Il avait peut-être mit un sort neutralisant temporairement les objets de magie noire qui y sont rangés, ainsi qu'un sort d'analyse pour être sûr de ce qu'il s'y trouvait, mais les potions, surtout appliqués sur des objets ordinaires, ne sont pas des objets de magie noire à proprement parler. Ça n'a pas été neutralisé ni identifié par le sort. Quand on sait qu'elle est là, il suffit d'un léger sort très facile pour éviter la contamination, mais la dangerosité de cette potion réside dans le fait qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas de retour en arrière dès qu'on a été contaminé. Les sorts sont alors inutiles et...

Elle détourna le regard pour regarder Ianto.

\- Et on est bloqué ici pour encore deux heures. Même s'il tient jusque là, la potion prend une heure à être brassée, parce que c'est ce genre de potion qui doit être fraîche pour fonctionner. On ne peut la stocker, et... Ianto ne pourra jamais tenir jusque là. La stase ne fait que ralentir la propagation du poison, déclara-t-elle avec un air grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec votre magie, exactement ? S'enquit Owen.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'extasier de ce que peuvent faire les sorciers, Owen ! S'exclama Tosh furieusement en haussant la voix jusqu'à lui crier dessus à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Tosh. Je demande en tant que professionnel de la santé. Je veux comprendre ce qu'ils ont fait pour éviter la propagation du poison, déclara-t-il sombrement en lui lançant un regard.

Il n'était pas acide, pas acerbe, ayant enfilé son statut de docteur pour prendre du recul et penser sérieusement à la situation, sans se laisser influencer par ses émotions. Jack comprenait, parce que Jack était en train de faire exactement la même chose.

\- La stase, commença la sorcière en se tournant vers lui, fige le corps humain entre deux battements de cœur. Il est ni vivant, ni mort, il est juste... en pause, en quelque sorte. Son cœur ne bat pas, son sang ne coule plus dans ses veines, les connexion dans son cerveau sont figées en un instant T... Il est extrait de sa propre temporalité en sommes. Seulement, le poison continue de faire son chemin, parce que ce n'est que temporaire. Ça nous rajoute un peu de temps, mais...

Elle se tut et Owen hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Très bien. Donc... Vous dites qu'il n'y a rien à faire au niveau magique.

\- Owen-

\- Non, attend Tosh.

Il leva la main vers les sorciers, réfléchissant un instant.

\- Ça ne nous coûte rien de réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait tenter, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y aurait un moyen non-magique de le soigner ?

\- Je... ne vois pas trop comment, déclara Luna d'un air un peu perdu, un peu triste.

Le médecin de Torchwood secoua la tête.

\- Dites-moi les effets de ce poison, ce qu'il fait au corps, si je peux penser à quelque chose à quoi vous n'avez vous-même pas pensé.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Owen secoua la tête.

\- La magie, ça à l'air bien joli, mais je suis un très bon médecin, ça ne nous coûte rien de réfléchir à quelque chose, termina-t-il en le regardant.

Luna l'observa quelques instants, posa son regard sur Ianto, et hocha la tête.

\- Cette potion s'attaque aux globules rouges du sang, les rendant incapable de transporter l'oxygène. Il va lentement s'étouffer, déclara-t-elle succinctement.

Owen réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Et si on le transplante avec du sang sain ? S'enquit-il. On a des réserves de sang de chacun ici, juste au cas où.

Ce fut Harry qui grimaça un instant.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a assez de sang pour remplacer tout le sang de son corps ? Souligna-t-il.

Owen fronça un peu les sourcils et Luna soupira.

\- Le problème avec cette potion, c'est que même si on échange la moitié de son sang, le poison continuera de se répandre, et qu'importe si le sang transplanté est protégé du poison par le sort de protection. Ça finira par contaminer ses cellules mêmes, ses organes et...

Elle lâcha un rire un peu tremblant.

\- S'il ne meurt pas tout de suite, il va... Se gangrener de l'intérieur, termina-t-elle.

Owen la regarda avant de fermer les yeux, et Jack voyait qu'il abandonnait tout espoir, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les installations appropriés pour créer du sang, surtout que la technologie n'était même pas encore crée, et qu'il n'y avait que deux unités de sang dans la baie médicale.

Mais le cœur de Jack tressauta pourtant.

\- Il faut retirer tout le sang de son corps et le remplacer par du sang sain, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il en observant la sorcière.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Il faut qu'il n'y est plus une seule goutte de sang contaminé dans son corps pour inverser le processus, déclara Harry en se laissant tomber dans un siège, abandonnant sa marche pleine de colère.

Il soupira et se pencha en avant pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Et ça pourrait marcher ? Insista Jack en les regardant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais-

\- Alors on prépare ça, ordonna Jack en se redressant.

Luna fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Vous avez assez de sang ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Jack s'humidifia les lèvres, la gorge serrée. Ils pouvaient sauver Ianto... Ils allaient le sauver !

\- Quand j'engage quelqu'un, je m'arrange toujours pour vérifier si les autres agents peuvent être compatible avec eux, si les unités de sang que nous avons déjà ne suffisent pas. Et Ianto et moi, on est compatibles, avoua-t-il.

Il écarta les bras.

\- Prenez-tout.

\- Jack, tenta d'intervenir Gwen en se redressant, mais Jack en avait plus que marre qu'elle essaye de s'interposer dans des conversations qui ne la concernait pas.

\- Non. Non, non seulement, on peut prendre les unités de sang de Ianto ainsi que les miennes, mais Owen, tu peux prendre tout le sang qui manque directement à ma veine.

\- Jack, déclara doucement le médecin avec une petite grimace.

Jack secoua la tête et désigna Ianto, toujours inconscient dans le canapé.

\- Moi, je peux revenir à la vie. Pas lui, souligna-t-il, et sa voix se brisa.

Parce que ça lui était déjà arrivé. Il y a bien longtemps, il avait été attrapé et on avait expérimenté sur lui. On l'avait vidé de son sang, encore et encore, et lui était toujours revenu à la vie, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Ianto allait être sauvé. Il allait survivre, Owen, Harry et Luna allaient le sauver !

La sorcière se redressa en le regardant, le regard brillant d'une lueur d'espoir qui n'était pas là auparavant.

\- Ça pourrait marcher, déclara-t-elle en observant les deux autres.

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu crois ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Luna ne fit que hocher vivement la tête et commença à s'activer. Owen les regarda faire durant un très très cours instant, puis s'activa lui aussi.

.

Quelques minutes après Jack était allongé sur la table d'autopsie que Luna avait ramené de la baie médicale à l'aide d'un sort, à moins d'un mètre de Ianto, allongé sur l'ancien canapé qu'elle avait transfiguré en table. Le sorcier était toujours en stase et Harry se trouvait près de sa tête, marmonnant des locutions latines pour commencer à vider le sang du corps de Ianto.

Luna s'approcha de Jack et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Le sort va picoter un peu, parce que je ne vais pas seulement protéger ton corps, mais aussi et surtout ton sang. Donc ça va être un peu chaud et il va y avoir une légère douleur, qui va se propager dans tout ton corps via ton système sanguin en passant par ton cœur. Mais ça sera très vite terminé, je te le promets, dit-elle gentiment en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Jack s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha la tête.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. La douleur, ça me connaît, déclara-t-il.

Elle sourit seulement et pressa doucement son épaule.

\- Tu prendras bien soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête, se réinstallant sur la table.

\- Il compte énormément pour moi, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire... Comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

\- Je sais. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne va faire qu'empirer, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu pourrais presque tomber amoureux de lui, fait attention Capitaine. Le cœur de Ianto n'est pas un diamant à voler, mais à chérir.

Son ton était peut-être léger, mais... Mais il sentait l'éclat de menace dans son ton. Pas forcément d'elle, mais de Ianto. Il hocha lentement la tête sans la quitter du regard.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour... pour être digne de lui, murmura-t-il.

Parce que c'était déjà trop tard pour lui. C'était déjà trop tard, il s'était attaché à Ianto comme jamais il ne s'était laissé attacher avec personne. Parce que Ianto savait ce qu'il était, savait qui il était, Jack avait partagé avec lui des secrets qu'aucune autre âmes vivantes n'avaient eut vent.

Luna sourit, et alors que la chaleur suivit de la douleur dont elle avait parlé s'épanouissait dans son torse pour se déployer, elle se pencha et embrassa légèrement son front.

Jack ferma les yeux, le temps que la douleur passe, et quand Owen commença à prélever son sang, l'immortel glissa sa main pour attraper celle, si froide et inerte de Ianto, et laissa l'inconscience le prendre, l'espoir rendant son cœur trop gros pour sa poitrine.

Quand il rouvrira les yeux, Ianto sera là.

Il ira bien.

Il sera sain et sauf.

.*.

Ianto se réveilla avec un sursaut, sortant des ténèbres d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant qui le laissa haletant de panique. Une main se posa sur son épaule, forte et lourde, l'ancrant dans la réalité tout comme dans le lit dans lequel il se trouvait et sa vision se stabilisa assez pour qu'en tournant la tête, il puisse voir clairement Jack qui lui souriait.

\- Hey, vas-y doucement, lui murmura son amant en observant son visage d'un air soucieux.  
\- Qu'est che qui chest passé... ?

Le sorcier se laissa retomber entre les draps, essoufflé d'avoir parlé d'une voix aussi éraillée et la bouche pâteuse. Tout son corps était douloureux et il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Tu as été empoisonné. On a du... retirer tout le sang de ton corps en le remplaçant par du sang sain.

Ianto hocha mollement la tête en se laissant aller dans les oreillers, ayant juste assez de force pour se tourner vers Jack. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air grave, fixant son visage sans ciller. Il l'observa quelques instants et leva la main pour faire glisser ses doigts contre sa peau en une légère caresse. Ianto papillonna des yeux.

\- Je dors depuis longtemps ? Réussit-il à marmonner.

\- Tu as été en stase pendant une heure, la transfusion a durée autant de temps, et on est arrivé ici il y a une petite demie-heure.

Jack caressa doucement le dessous de son œil avant de se rapprocher.

\- Je me suis permit de m'installer, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. La perte de sang m'a épuisé.

Ianto fronça un peu les sourcils. Il était encore fatigué, mais assez lucide pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

\- Tu m'as donné ton sang ?

Jack sourit un peu et lui expliqua ce que Harry, Luna et Owen avaient réussit à faire, à moitié grâce à la magie, à moitié grâce à la science et la médecine. Ianto l'écouta consciencieusement et réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Eh bien... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi inconscient, s'agaça-t-il tout seul.

Le Capitaine ricana et se rapprocha un peu plus pour se presser à son côté, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Le sorcier sourit en bougeant pour l'accueillir contre lui et frissonna quand Jack soupira contre sa peau en refermant ses bras sur lui.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, lui murmura-t-il soudainement.

Ianto rit légèrement et leva la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, fermant un peu les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de son amant.

\- Et grâce à toi, tu as repoussé cette échéance. Merci, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus increvable que Harry maintenant, s'amusa-t-il gentiment, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Jack ne répondit pas, resserrant juste sa prise contre lui, et Ianto soupira. C'était... En fait, c'était un peu malvenu de sa part, surtout en sachant que Jack allait tous leur survivre... Il posa doucement sa main sur sa nuque et le massa doucement, le laissant se détendre contre lui. Le silence les accueillit comme ses enfants chéris et la tendresse du moment coupa soudainement le souffle de Ianto, qui ferma les yeux et enterra son visage dans les cheveux de son amant sans mot dire.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ce n'était pas nécessaire... Même si les mots se pressaient contre ses lèvres.

.

Quand ils descendirent les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon, la première personne à le voir fut le petit Scorpius. Il sauta sur ses pieds et hurla un " _Oncle Ian !_ " avant de foncer sur lui à toute vitesse et de lui sauter dessus. Avec un sourire fatigué mais néanmoins vrai, le sorcier se pencha, l'attrapa pour le soulevait en l'air et le laisser s'accrocher à lui comme s'il allait disparaître à tout instant. Il fut rapidement suivit pas un très aiguë " _Oncle Jack !_ " et le Capitaine de Torchwood fut très vite submergé, les bras plein d'un petit Teddy aux cheveux jaune canari qui piailla de bonheur contre lui.

Ianto jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, qui clignait des yeux d'un air un peu choqué en tenant Teddy contre lui, un peu perdu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, submergé. Il était... adorable comme ça. Le sorcier cacha son sourire en embrassant le front de Scorpius, qui ne desserrait pas son emprise.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta l'enfant qui... Oui, il tremblait contre lui.

Ianto sourit doucement en caressant son dos, le berçant quelques instants contre lui. Teddy rebondit sur la hanche de Jack, qui tituba jusqu'à lui puisque l'enfant voulait toucher Ianto pour savoir s'il allait bien.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas. J'étais un peu malade, mais Harry, Jack, Luna et Owen m'ont soigné. Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué, répondit-il avec un sourire en acceptant le bisou bâclé que Teddy pressa contre sa joue en passant son bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider,  _Tea-boy_  !

\- Et à moi.

Le sorcier de Torchwood esquissa un léger sourire alors que dans le salon - ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite - se trouvaient son équipe au grand complet, avec Luna, Harry, et Owen, la sorcière se rapprochait de lui.

\- Assit, mon cœur, sourit Luna avec un léger rebondissement dans ses pas.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Scorpius glisser au sol pour aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon afin de laisser Luna et Owen l'ausculter. A côté de la cheminée - qui n'était pas encore raccordée au réseau de cheminette, mais qui allait bientôt l'être - Harry ricana en gardant tout de même sur Ianto un regard acéré, vérifiant qu'il allait bien d'un seul regard. Ce dernier ne fit que lui envoyer un petit sourire en laissant les deux autres faire leurs examens, Tosh se rapprochant pour s'accroupir à ses côtés. Elle posa sa main sur son genoux en le regardant gravement.

\- Comment tu te sens, Ianto ? S'enquit-elle d'un air sombre.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Tout va bien, Tosh. Ça va, merci, répondit-il.

Luna lança un regard à Owen, qui hocha la tête.

\- Mes relevés sont bons, déclara le médecin en posant un peu fermement sa main sur l'épaule de Ianto.

\- Les miens aussi. Tu vas te sentir encore un peu faible pendant les prochains jours dû au fait que nous n'avons pas pu remplacer tout ton sang après t'avoir totalement vidé, lui expliqua Luna. Il te manque un bon litre de sang, ça va mettre un peu de temps à revenir à la normal. Tu évites les efforts physiques pour les prochaines soixante douze heures. Si tu as de la fièvre, il faut que tu nous contacte tout de suite, mais normalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir d'effets secondaires de la transfusion du sang de Jack.

Elle bougea un peu en souriant alors que Teddy grimpait sur les genoux de Ianto, réclamant le câlin que Scorpius avait eut, lui. Ianto embrassa doucement son front et les cheveux du petit prirent la teinte de ses cheveux.

\- Faut pas être malade, Oncle Ian, lui apprit Teddy en jouant avec sa chemise. David ne va pas être content.

Des genoux de Jack qui s'était assit - et Ianto refusera jusqu'à la fin des temps de reconnaître à quel point  _ça pouvait être mignon_  - Scorpius hocha vivement la tête.

\- Micah sera triste, elle pourra pas te montrer qu'elle bouge les objets maintenant ! Intervint-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur ses genoux, Teddy se redressa en lui lançant un regard noir, les cheveux de nouveau aussi blond que son frère adoptif.

\- Mais Scorp ! C'était le secret de Micah, il fallait pas le dire ! Elle voulait le dire toute seule !

Ianto leva un peu les yeux au ciel en repoussant Teddy, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Louveteau, je m'en doutais. Je ferais celui qui n'est pas au courant, lui dit-il.

Puis il se leva.

\- Qui veux un café ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire paisible.

Quand il revint dans le salon après quelques minutes passées dans la cuisine à préparer des boissons chaudes avec l'aide de Luna, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Gwen roucouler devant Teddy et Scorpius qui semblaient plongés tous deux dans une explication très complexe avec Jack, qui hochait la tête en les écoutant consciencieusement.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec des enfants, Jack, s'amusa la femme avec un regard... quelque chose comme beaucoup d'envie dans les yeux.

De l'envie, pure et dure, comme si c'étaient les enfants de Jack, et qu'elle désirait être leur mère.

Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais.

Ianto fit celui qui n'avait rien vu et distribua les différentes boissons à tout le monde, tandis que Scorpius se tournait vers la femme en haussant un sourcil - tellement de Draco en lui.

\- Monsieur Jack n'est pas mon père, Miss Cooper, déclara-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Elle cligna un peu des paupières.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas de père, répondit-il sombrement, violemment sérieux.

Gwen porta sa main à sa bouche.

\- Oh, je suis désolé petit, je ne savais pas.

Scorpius haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard neutre.

\- C'était un homme mauvais qui a forcé ma maman à coucher avec lui. Je n'ai pas de père, mais j'avais une maman et une tante.

\- ... Oh...

\- Elles sont mortes, déclara-t-il simplement.

Harry ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

\- Scorpius... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Marmonna-t-il.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Ne pas... commença le sorcier en le regardant, l'air de papa exaspéré sur son visage.

Scorpius cligna des paupières, l'air innocent.

\- Scorpius Sirius Malfoy ? Insista Harry en haussant un sourcil.

L'enfant baissa son regard sur ses genoux avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Ne pas faire comme Draco et arrêter de mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise, répondit-il.

Ianto tourna la tête sur le côté en se mordant fermement les lèvres en respirant par le nez pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

\- Bien...

\- Harry ? Intervient Teddy, ses cheveux blanc avec quelques mèches de toutes les couleurs.

Harry le regarda et Teddy lui offrit son plus beau sourire innocent.

\- On peut aller jouer dehors ? S'enquit-il avec une petite voix fluette.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et soupira en agitant la main.

\- Sauvez-vous, bande de monstre, gronda-t-il faussement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux garçons déguerpissent à grand renfort de rire. Ianto résista encore quelques secondes avant de ne plus se retenir, et il lâcha un rire tout en souffle. Harry le fusilla du regard. Son ami leva les mains en secouant la tête.

\- Désolé. Toutes mes excuses. Pardon. Vraiment.

Il déglutit et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Mais vous allez tellement en chier quand ils vont entrer dans l'adolescence, termina-t-il en riant sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Heureusement qu'ils vont être en pension pendant 10 mois de l'année, soupira Harry en se craquant la nuque.

Il se tourna vers Gwen et lui offrit un sourire pincé.

\- Toutes mes excuses pour ses... commentaires malvenus.

Gwen secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Non, je... C'est bon. Juste... Ça lui arrive souvent de mentir, comme ça ?

Ianto serra les poings sur ses jambes et Harry perdit son sourire.

\- Ah mais, ce n'est pas du tout un mensonge. Le début de la vie de Scorpius a été un peu chaotique, expliqua-t-il succinctement.

Il ne voulait sûrement pas étalé sa vie à la première venue, mais il n'appréciait clairement pas que l'on traite son enfant de menteur. Ianto allait intervenir, parce qu'il sentait que Gwen allait demander des explications - n'ayant aucune idée à quel point elle pouvait être mal élevée comme ça - mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps, puisqu'une voix sirupeuse coupa toutes tentatives d'explications.

\- Et... Qu'est-ce que Scorpius a encore fait ?

Harry esquissa un léger sourire et Ianto sourit lui aussi en se retournant. Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, royal et, Ianto devait le reconnaître, magnifique. Les costumes fait sur mesure moldus lui allaient comme un gant, c'était affligeant à voir que même s'il ne le voulait pas, son statut de Lord se jetait au visage de toute personne qui le rencontrait. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, laissés au naturel, la seule chose que Harry avait réussit à.. imposer, à convaincre son amant : Les laisser natures plutôt que de les rendre aussi impeccable que tout le reste de sa personne.

Draco avait quelques petits côtés maniaques, il fallait le reconnaître.

\- Eh bien, déclara-t-il doucement en avisant la pièce. Il a du monde aujourd'hui. Miss Sato, la salua-t-il. Docteur Harper, je présume ?

Tosh lui offrit un sourire amical et Owen hocha la tête.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, nous nous étions raté la dernière fois, le salua le médecin.

Draco sourit légèrement et Ianto sentit un frisson glacial le traverser en s'imaginant l'apocalypse que pourraient provoquer Owen et Draco, les hommes les plus sarcastiques et chaotiques qu'il connaissait, ensembles, ...  _amis_  ... Oh, par Merlin !

\- Mademoiselle...

Draco haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant l'air suspicieux que Gwen arborait, se souvenant visiblement de la femme qui avait brutalement arraché Ianto au restaurant quelques mois auparavant.

\- Luna, Jack, Ianto, termina-t-il de saluer. Est-ce qu'on a décidé de faire un orphelinat pour adultes sans me prévenir ?

\- Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à mon bonjour ? S'offusqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Draco ne fit que renifler dédaigneusement en lui lançant un regard supérieur, se débarrassant de sa veste.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

Ianto vit le petit sourire qu'il tentait de cacher en se détournant, allant déposer ses affaires dans le placard à l'entrée, et Harry fulminait.

\- Pourquoi je m'entête encore avec lui ? Gronda-t-il.

Luna rit légèrement.

\- Tu veux vraiment que l'on réponde à cette question ? Déclarèrent Luna et Ianto d'une même voix.

Harry observa ses amis.

\- Je vous déteste tous les deux, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Souligna-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Luna et Ianto échangèrent un regard complice et Harry soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous... Marmonna-t-il. Au fait, Malfoy ! Si ça t'intéresse, Ianto a faillit mourir aujourd'hui ! L'informa-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Ah oui ?

Draco revint dans le salon, une légère inquiétude sur son visage, alors qu'il remontait ses manches sur ses coudes.

\- Mais tu vas bien ?

Ianto sourit et agita la main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va beaucoup mieux. Owen, Luna, Jack et ton homme ont tout fait pour me garder en vie, s'amusa-t-il.

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Harry.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je te garde, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de thé.

\- Ah ouais ? Je le savais, tu préfères Ianto à moi ! Déclara Harry d'un ton théâtrale.

Draco revint dans le salon avec un mug de ce qui semblait être du café et sourit paisiblement.

\- Le café de Ianto vaut tous tes rares bons côtés, Potter, s'amusa-t-il.

Près de Ianto, Jack renifla d'un air amusé, bougeant dans son siège pour cacher un peu son amusement. Ianto se pencha vers lui, sous le regard amusé et tendre de Luna.

\- Ils sont drôle, hein ? Dis-toi que c'était dix fois pire à l'école.

Jack lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu n'en as aucune idée. Sauf qu'à l'époque, ils étaient à deux doigts de se tuer, et ce n'est même pas une blague, confirma Ianto.

Il vit le sourire de Jack tressaillir un peu et le sorcier suivit son regard. Il retint un soupir en voyant que se disputant ainsi avec Harry, on voyait parfaitement la marque des ténèbres de Draco, si noire sur sa peau pâle malgré le fait que la marque avait perdue de sa profondeur à la chute du Lord Noir. Même si Jack connaissait assez bien Draco et Harry maintenant, même s'il passait beaucoup de temps ici, il n'avait apparemment jamais vraiment vu la marque. Discrètement, Ianto se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur sa jambe pour attirer son attention sur lui.

\- La vie d'espion peut être compliqué, Jack, lui rappela-t-il dans un léger murmure.

Le regard de Jack s'illumina et il hocha légèrement la tête, se rappelant de la chronique de la guerre que Ianto lui avait prêté.

Après cela, l'ambiance se détendit un peu, Owen et Tosh appréciant tout ce que la magie pouvait offrir au monde, Owen essayant de comprendre comment cela fonctionnait, et Tosh appréciant juste la magie avec un côté un peu enfantin qui était agréable à constater.

Gwen, elle... était beaucoup moins enthousiasme. Alors que Harry, Luna et Draco répondaient aux questions que pouvaient avoir les moldus de Torchwood, l'ancienne policière se renfrognait de plus en plus. Elle laissait passer quelques commentaires sur la dangerosité de la situation, la dangerosité que pouvaient avoir les sorciers sur leur style de vie. Elle souligna même le fait que, si ça se trouvait, ils étaient tous des Aliens, ils ne pouvaient pas être sûr de leur légitimé en tant qu'humain.

\- Wha. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis sur les pratiques du Lord Noir, susurra Draco après un dernier commentaire de Gwen, qui semblait ne pas voir à quel point elle pouvait être irrespectueuse et méchante.

Le silence tomba du côté des sorciers et de Jack, qui observa Draco d'un air un peu apeuré. L'ancien Serpentard, lui, resta totalement imperturbable. Mais Harry, Ianto et Luna le connaissaient depuis le temps : Le Lord Malfoy était de sorti, glacial et tranchant, dangereux.

Gwen, elle, fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Qui ça ? S'enquit-elle.

Owen et Tosh se lancèrent un regard un peu perdu, comprenant que ce qu'il venait de dire était quelque chose d'important, mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi. Draco offrit à l'ancienne policière un de ses sourires mesquins, plein de haine froide et piquante, mais Gwen sembla ne pas voir ce qu'elle venait de provoquer. Harry se crispa en retenant sa respiration, mais n'intervient pas.

\- Le Lord Noir, Tom Elvis Jedusor, aussi connu sous le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort. C'est le dernier Seigneur Noir qui a déchiré notre monde. Il a levé une armée et avait pour but de prendre le pouvoir et d'exterminer les moldus.

Gwen fronça un peu plus les sourcils et Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Les gens comme vous, les gens sans magie, déclara-t-il, toujours avec son petit sourire sur les lèvres.

L'ancienne policière sembla soudainement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire quelques secondes plus tôt et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

À côté de Ianto, Jack se crispa un peu plus et soupira. Le sorcier posa doucement sa main sur sa jambe pour le calmer discrètement. Il baissa un peu ses barrières d'occlumancie pour étendre son esprit vers lui et lui envoyer une vague de calme. Il sentit la jambe de Jack perdre de sa tension sous sa main et sourit légèrement.

\- Mais vous-

Draco l'interrompit en levant la main.

\- Toutes les personnes ici présentes ont risqué leur vie pour que des gens comme vous puissiez garder votre style de vie et restiez en sécurité. Et quand je vois comment vous pouvez être, je commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire le Seigneur Noir, et ça pourrait presque me faire regretter d'avoir risquer ma vie pour des moldus dans votre genre.

Il se leva, reniflant dédaigneusement en la fixant, la rendant totalement incapable de parler sous la puissance de son regard.

\- Alors que ce soit bien claire, Mademoiselle Cooper, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Jack et Ianto, et même si la seule chose que je connais de votre travail est le fait que ça peut être dangereux, sachez simplement que si j'apprends que vous faîtes quoi que ce soit pour nuire à ma famille, et n'oubliez pas que ça inclut le Lord Londubat... Soyez sûre que tout ce que vous avez vu, tout ce que vous avez combattus ne sera rien comparé à moi, termina-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Gwen ouvrit la bouche et balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à un  _"qui diable est le Lord Londubat_ " et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui rétorquer que la menace de Draco l'incluait lui, Jack sauta sur ses pieds, le visage grave.

\- Gwen, avec moi.

Il regarda les sorciers.

\- Harry, Draco, je peux emprunter votre cuisine quelques secondes ? Demanda-t-il sombrement.

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête et alors que Jack prenait Gwen par le coude pour la tirer dans la cuisine, Draco se dirigea d'un pas dur vers le placard à alcool pour se servir une bonne lampée de whisky pur-feu dans son mug vidé de tout café. Harry le regarda faire en soupirant avant de se redresser et se glisser à ses côtés, une main dans le creux de son dos. Ianto les regarda discuter à voix-basse, soupirant en voyant le corps tendu, près à craquer de Draco, et détourna le regard pour voir Tosh et Owen le regarder.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, ce... Lord Noir ? S'enquit Owen qui ne réussit pas à cacher son appréhension.

Ianto eut un sourire un peu triste et Luna soupira en sirotant son thé.

\- La guerre a pris fin il y a huit ans, répondit-elle comme si elle donnait le temps à l'extérieur.

\- Les attaques terroristes d'il y a dix ans, clarifia Ianto.

Ses deux collèges se regardèrent mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent demander des explications, la porte d'entrée claqua et Jack revint dans le salon en soupirant. Ianto l'observa se passer une main dans les cheveux et regarder Harry et Draco.

\- Je suis désolé pour elle. Elle est... Elle devient un problème. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que maintenant, c'était un secret encore plus grand que Torchwood à garder, mais ça ne lui convient pas vraiment, elle n'a aucune confiance en toi, Ianto, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace colérique.

Il regarda ensuite ses autres agents.

\- Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Il y a quelques mois déjà, j'ai essayé de la retconner, expliqua-t-il. Seulement, c'était comme si je n'avais rien fait. C'est pour ça qu'elle est encore là, et seulement pour ça. Je suis désolé pour son comportement, qui devient de plus en plus incontrôlable, même avec vous.

Ianto regarda son amant, comprenant que Jack était arrivé à son point de rupture avec elle et qu'elle était encore plus sur la sellette qu'auparavant. Harry soupira.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir, on aurait pu lui effacer la mémoire, souligna-t-il.

Ianto le regarda.

\- Malheureusement, elle a déjà brisé par deux fois des modifications mémorielles qui ont été faites au niveau neuronale. Je pense qu'un oubliette n'aura d'effet sur elle que pendant un cours instant, lui apprit-il.

\- Je peux essayer de trouver quelque chose de plus fort si vous le désirer, déclara Luna d'une voix légère.

Jack l'observa puis se tourna vers Tosh et Owen.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Tosh et Owen se regardèrent un instant, et Ianto retrouva le couple qui s'était formé durant l'année qui n'existait plus, capable de se comprendre d'un seul coup d'œil ; et ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers Jack.

La décision était prise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Je vous ai fait peur au début, hein ? Alors ? Ça vous a plus ?_
> 
> _Alors, pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi je parle quand je parle de la Reine._
> 
> _La Reine Elisabeth est la fille aînée de l'ancien roi, le roi George VI. Ce dernier n'était pas l'héritier au Trône, il était le second fils du roi George V. Ça aurait dû être son aîné, qui l'a été pendant très peu de temps. Vraiment peu. Leur père est mort, Edouard VIII est monté sur le trône ; seulement, il était amoureux d'une femme américaine, et une femme divorcée de surcroît. Ça ne se faisait pas à l'époque, pas du tout. Alors il a abandonné le trône pour pouvoir être avec elle, laissant le trône à son petit frère. Seulement voilà, le futur roi George VI, le Prince Albert, était bègue. Et à la veille de la seconde Guerre Mondiale, en face de Hitler, grand orateur, ce n'était pas magnifique._
> 
> _Je vous passe les détails de sa thérapie pour réussir à parler en public, mais si cela vous intéresse, il y a son discours radio qu'il a fait pour prévenir son pays du début de la guerre sur Youtube. Magnifique. Et bien entendu... Bien entendu, le film Le Discours d'un Roi, magnifique ( a regarder en VO, on a toute la performance de l'acteur et du bégaiement, et le fait qu'il a réussit à reprendre la même respiration que le véritable roi ) avec Colin Firth ( Mama Mia, Valmont, Kingsman, etc ) dans le rôle du Prince Albert ; Helena Bonham Carter ( Tous les Tim Burtons, Harry Potter, etc ) dans le rôle de sa femme ; Geoffrey Rush ( Pirate des caraïbes, Shakespeare in Love, etc ) dans le rôle de son thérapeute... orthophoniste, même ; et tout plein d'autres gens. Très sérieusement, c'est un bon film, je l'aime tout particulièrement. ( Ah, et si je me souviens bien, George V est joué par celui qui joue Dumbledore. Mais je ne suis plus sûre. Et Queudver en tant que Churchill, et le Maître de Doctor Who comme l'archidiocèse, si je ne me trompe pas de statut. )_
> 
> _Breeeef. Je me suis perdue._
> 
> _Pas besoin de faire de petit résumé d'épisode de Torchwood, il n'y en a pas besoin pour ce chapitre._
> 
> _Je suis en retard d'une semaine, désolé. Donc je vais poster la fin maintenant. A tout de suite !_


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto soupira en faisant craquer sa nuque, préparant des cafés. Il était seul dans la petite partie de la kitchenette, les autres dispersés aux différents niveaux du Hub. Tosh était à son poste de travail, Owen dans la baie médicale en train de faire des analyses sur les viandes retrouvés dans les camions de livraison de Rhys, et Jack s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

La situation était tendue dans le Hub depuis que tout le monde savait pour sa magie. Non. Owen le prenait plutôt bien puisqu'il était resté en contact avec Luna, qui était maintenant retourné à Londres. Il essayait de voir s'il pouvait allier Magie et Science Moldu pour des "problèmes" sans solution, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Science et Magie réunis, le bon docteur ne cachait pas sa nouvelle passion pour cette partie du monde qui s'était dévoilé à ses yeux. Ianto trouvait sa réaction assez cocasse, voir l'acerbe Owen Harper sautiller sur place comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

Toshiko n'avait rien fait de plus que d'échanger des lettres avec Luna, en qui elle semblait avoir trouvé une bonne amie, et Jack et Harry s'étaient lié d'amitié depuis longtemps déjà.

Non, celle qui semblait avoir un énorme problème avec la magie, c'était Gwen. Surprenant. Elle essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien ne la dérangeait, comme si elle était  _parfaitement_  à l'aise avec la situation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle semblait faire des efforts, mais les commentaires un peu dédaigneux fusaient de temps en temps, et elle faisait surtout sentir au reste de l'équipe qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec la manière dont ils faisaient tous face à cette grande nouveauté, et surtout le fait que Jack ne lui avait pas laissé le choix quant à la situation. Il l'avait poussé au silence, et elle n'appréciait pas ça. Elle avait aussi été grandement dérangé en réalisant que la moitié de la chambre des Lords se trouvaient être des sorciers, et que de nombreuses réunions à huis-clos se faisaient à Londres.

Le fait que ces réunions ne concernaient que les sorciers et surtout leur monde, que cela ne semblait pas impacter le monde Moldus - du moins, en théorie - ne semblait pas l'émouvoir. Elle était coincée avec cette idée d'un gigantesque complot mondial, et elle s'était plusieurs fois plaint de devoir se taire.

Comme si le fait de savoir que Jack avait déjà essayé de la virer - sans la prévenir peut-être, mais elle l'avait bien cherché - et qu'en ce moment même, Harry, Luna et Draco cherchaient un moyen d'effacer Torchwood de la mémoire de Gwen, Owen et Tosh avaient de plus en plus de mal à laisser passer les petits travers de cette femme. Owen la remettait souvent à sa place, et Toshiko était de plus ne plus silencieuse en sa présence, non pas effacée, mais juste... En acceptant sa présence sans être accueillante pour autant.

Gwen ne voyait pas le mal. Certes, elle s'embrouillait souvent avec Owen, mais étant la cause même des tensions, elle ne voyait pas où tout cela se dirigeait.

Et Jack n'aidait pas. Enfin si, il la remettait toujours plus sèchement à sa place, n'entrant pas dans son jeu - et puis de toute manière, Gwen le boudait, faute d'autre mot, à cause de la remontrance qu'il lui avait faite pour avoir ouvert la malle puis avoir été irrespectueuse avec les sorciers qui les avaient accueillis dans leur maison. De plus, sa suspension de salaire pour les deux mois n'aidait pas du tout à remettre Jack dans les petits papiers de l'ancienne policière. Petit à petit, l'image presque parfaite du héros dans son armure -sous forme de manteau de la seconde guerre mondiale- se désagrégeait peu à peu.

Et ne lancez pas Ianto sur sa jalousie maladive de son  _rapprochement_  avec Jack. Aveugle qu'elle était, elle ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas un rapprochement comme les autres. Elle ne semblait pas avoir comprit que Jack et lui étaient plus que de simples amis désormais. Certes, elle les avait vu s'embrasser après Abbadon, mais le fait que Jack ait disparu juste après semblait lui avoir fait croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et quand elle entrait quelques fois sans frapper dans le bureau de Jack pour trouver les deux hommes assez proches pour se toucher, le sorcier assis sur le bureau et Jack lui souriant, eh bien ça ne passait pas toujours.

Mais là, Jack était allé un poil trop loin, et l'équipe toute entière n'était pas contente.

Une affaire avait frôlé d'un peu trop près la vie privée de Gwen. Seulement, au lieu de s'énerver comme on aurait pu s'attendre d'elle, elle avait prit Jack à partit et lui avait ordonné de dire la vérité à Rhys. Alors que tous les autres écoutaient consciencieusement, et qu'elle le savait parfaitement, elle avait fait comme si elle était la seule qui avait une vie en dehors de Torchwood, et surtout une vie qui en valait la peine. Comme si, inconsciemment, elle sentait qu'ils étaient tous coincés avec elle parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas - encore - la virer, et elle se fichait totalement de se mettre l'équipe à dos.

Et Jack avait cédé.

Il avait  _cédé_.

Gwen avait crié, exigeant de mettre Rhys dans le secret et de ne pas le retconner, et Jack avait  **cédé**.

Alors même si l'ancienne policière n'était pas dans le Hub en ce moment même, la tension était tout de même à son comble, parce que Gwen était partie chercher son petit-ami pour le ramener ici. Elle lui avait déjà dit la moitié apparemment, ils s'étaient disputé et elle était venu ici demander des comptes à Jack, comme si c'était de  _sa_  faute si elle et son fiancé s'était disputé à moins d'une semaine du mariage.

Comment Jack aurait-il pu prévoir que quelqu'un, louant les camions de la société de Rhys, s'amusait à distribuer de la viande d'Alien à tout va ? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que grâce à quelques sorts de pistage, ils allaient réussir à remonter jusqu'au fournisseur - qui retenait d'ailleurs une baleine stellaire dans un entrepôt, un bébé qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte et qui continuait de grandir, leur offrant une source quasi inépuisable de nourriture -, qu'ils allaient clore l'enquête en une journée à peine ; mais que cela n'avait pas empêcher Rhys de fouiller et de fouiner ? Et que le peu de chose qu'il avait vu était déjà beaucoup trop ?

Ce qu'elle avait encore moins apprécié, ça avait été que Jack lui donne une pilule de Retcon pour Rhys, qui en savait déjà trop. Elle avait hurlé, l'insultant - les  _insultant_  tous - que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient tous incapables d'avoir une vie au delà de leur boulot qu'elle allait être aussi misérable qu'eux.

Sympa pour eux.

Ianto soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ascenseur, attendant un peu impatiemment ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un en dehors de Torchwood et n'ayant pas les accréditations de sécurité en poche allait entrer dans le quartier général.

Le pauvre Rhys n'avait rien demandé de plus que quelques explications à sa fiancée, en ayant marre des secrets, et Ianto comprenait tout à fait ; mais il y avait des règles pour une raison, que Gwen continuait de les enfreindre comme ça  _avec l'aide de Jack_ _,_ celaavait le don de jouer avec ses nerfs et le rendre de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Il fusilla du regard la porte du bureau de Jack et grinça un peu des dents en attrapant deux tasses de cafés, allant les déposer aux bureaux d'Owen et de Tosh, avant d'en préparer deux autres, et de les emmener jusqu'au bureau de Jack. Il entra sans frapper - il avait les mains prises, merci beaucoup - et déposa un peu trop brutalement sa tasse sur le bureau de son amant, qui n'avait même pas relevé la tête de ses mains.

\- Très bien, dis-moi pourquoi, ordonna-t-il.

Il voulait des explications claires et précises, pas l'évitement dont Jack avait fait preuve depuis que Gwen était partie, triomphante, du Hub pour aller quérir Rhys.

Jack soupira et releva enfin la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi accepter ? Insista Ianto en s'asseyant face à lui sans le quitter du regard.

Jack bougea un peu la tête et soupira.

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps quant à Gwen.

\- ... Et tu veux demander ça... à son fiancé ? S'étonna le sorcier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qui de mieux ? Interrogea son amant avec un petit sourire.

Ianto l'observa quelques instants.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Capitaine de Torchwood resta silencieux quelques instants en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Je veux qu'il me confirme le fait que Gwen a changé depuis qu'elle travaille avec nous. Je veux dire... On ne la connaissait pas avant, mais depuis qu'elle travaille avec nous, son comportement ne fait qu'empirer. Je veux savoir si c'était la même chose quand elle travaillait à la police, si elle a toujours été comme ça et que je me suis trompé dès le départ ; ou si c'est récent.

Ianto réfléchit un instant et acquiesça.

\- Oh... en effet, c'est une idée.

\- De plus... Si on arrive à lui effacer la mémoire, je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle se rappelle, tout avec des lieux qu'elle a visité avec nous... Je ne veux pas risquer une stimulation que l'on ne pourrait pas contrôler. Je veux voir avec lui si... S'il serait d'accord pour...

\- Déménager ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- S'il peut garder ça pour lui... Oui, avoua-t-il.

Ianto réfléchit et soupira en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord... Mais tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu expliques ça aux autres. Ils l'ont un peu mauvaise que tu lui passes encore autre chose, expliqua-t-il, et Jack grimaça.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le temps avant qu'ils arrivent ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

\- Si tu fais vite, alors, déclara Ianto en se levant. Moi, je vais faire mon parfait maître d'hôtel pour bien accueillir le fameux fiancé dont on entend tant parler, s'amusa-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, se drapant parfaitement dans son rôle.

Jack rit légèrement et se leva à son tour.

\- Va donc, joli gallois, tu es parfait dans ce rôle. Même si d'autres facettes de toi, plus secrètes sont aussi... agréables à apercevoir, ronronna-t-il presque avec un clin d'œil.

Ianto releva le menton et se drapa de son plus bel air Malfoyien pour renifler et tourner les talons sans rien offrir d'autre à Jack qu'un visage neutre et détaché.

\- Hey, Ianto ! Se plaignit le capitaine, qui attendait sûrement un baiser.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps,  _cariad_.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux en pressant le pas, mortifié par le mot doux qui venait de lui échapper, et le rire surpris qui lui répondit était plein de tendresse, et  _oh par Merlin, Ianto !_

Il laissa Toshiko et Owen rejoindre Jack dans la salle de conférence, acceptant de faire vite sous le ton pressé que Jack avait mit dans sa voix, presque inquiets de la manière dont il semblait vouloir leur parler maintenant alors qu'il les avait tous éviter depuis le départ de Gwen. Ianto se laissa le temps de se reprendre, mais quand l'ascenseur commença à descendre, Jack lui envoya un regard paniqué par les vitres de la salle de réunion, parce que c'était trop tôt. Alors le sorcier se redressa, enfila son plus beau sourire en remettant sa cravate en place, et récupérant les papiers qu'il était venu chercher quand il était tombé sur la conversation houleuse entre Gwen et Jack, se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Gwen riait et souriait alors que Rhys, que Ianto voyait pour la première fois, observait autour de lui d'un air émerveillé. Il écarquilla même les yeux quand Myfanwy lâcha un cri en passant en volant au dessus d'eux avant de se poser non loin de Ianto, tendant son long cou et sa grosse tête de reptile vers lui en poussant un cri plus doux. Ianto leva un instant les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha pour lui gratter le cou.

\- Tu as décidé de te montrer et de faire la belle, hm ? S'amusa-t-il en lui lança un regard tout aussi amusé.

Son reptile - parce qu'elle restait son familier - lui lança un regard peu amène si intelligent avant de se secouer et de pousser un grand cri en étendant ses ailes, toute son envergure déployée, et prit son envol. Juste à temps pour laisser Gwen descendre de l'ascenseur en tirant Rhys par la main, qui observait l'oiseau qui avait officiellement disparu de la surface de la terre.

\- Wha, j'ai presque cru que c'était un vrai...

\- C'en est un, mon cœur, répondit Gwen avec un sourire fière - comme si elle lui avait donné naissance elle-même, voyez ?-.

\- Ça n'existe plus... S'étonna Rhys en la regardant, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être pas dans notre ligne du temps, intervient Ianto avec un sourire paisible. Mais ici, beaucoup de chose se croisent et se décroisent.

Il se rapprocha.

\- Ianto Jones, bienvenu à Torchwood, le salua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Rhys la secoua avec un sourire un peu timide, mais une poigne franche.

\- Rhys Williams... mais vous le savez déjà je pense, répondit-il en descendant de la plate-forme.

\- Oui, s'amusa Ianto en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Oui il y a Toshiko, Owen et Jack, qui sont... Je ne sais où. C'est Ianto. Il fait notre café, un café sublime d'ailleurs, souligna Gwen avec un petit sourire.

Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux au ton réducteur qu'elle arborait.

\- Ah, c'est un sorcier aussi. Tu savais qu'il y avait toute une communauté cachée aux yeux du monde, c'est pas énorme ?

Les papiers que tenait Ianto tombèrent au sol dans un fracas alors qu'il regardait Gwen comme si...

\- Non mais t'es vraiment idiote, ou tu le fais exprès ?! Explosa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans niveau de sécurité  _maximal_  ?! C'est pas un mot pour faire joli sur un bout de papier !

Gwen ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

\- Who, Ianto ! Je croyais avoir été claire, je refuse d'avoir encore des secrets avec Rhys !

Ianto écarta les bras.

\- Mais ça ne te concerne pas directement, et Rhys non plus ! - Il leva la main vers l'homme, plus calme - Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais ta fiancée me mets dans une délicate position ! Termina-t-il en fusillant Gwen du regard.

Elle allait surenchérir, mais Rhys les surprit tous les deux.

\- Vous êtes allé à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il calmement, pas perturbé un seul instant que Ianto ai insulté sa fiancée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ça coupa la colère de Ianto d'un seul coup, comme un banc de sable sur un brasier. Il observa l'homme quelques secondes en sentant le soulagement l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Gwen s'il avait dû lancé un sort d'Oubliette à son fiancé juste sous son nez.

\- Poud... Quoi ? S'étonna Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, ça change tout, ça vous concerne bien. Hm... Un cousin, une cousine ? Tenta-t-il de deviner.

\- Une petite sœur, en fait, sourit doucement l'autre homme.

OK. Ianto l'aimait beaucoup. Le sorcier sourit un peu et réfléchit.

\- Hm... Je me souviens de quatre Williams différents quand j'y étais, dont deux filles... Sandra à Poufsouffle et Lila à Serdaigle.

Gwen écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son fiancé, choquée.

\- Lila est une sorcière ?! S'écria-t-elle, plus que surprise. Mais je croyais qu'elle travaillait dans une banque !

Rhys ne fit que hausser les épaules.

\- Oui. La banque sorcière, précisa-t-il.

\- Elle travaille avec Bill Weasley, non ? S'enquit Ianto en réfléchissant.

L'homme sourit d'un air fier et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Effectivement ! Répondit-il d'un ton enjoué qui amusa Ianto.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Rhys ?! S'écria Gwen d'un air blessé.

Rhys la regarda.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Si tu es au courant, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que le secret doit être gardé à tout prix. De plus, ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, à aucun moment, c'est à Lila, si elle le veut un jour, répondit-il.

\- Alors tu me piques une crise, parce que je ne te parles pas de mon boulot, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros ? S'énerva l'ancienne policière en le fusillant du regard.

L'air blessé et un peu perdu qu'arborait Rhys fit un peu mal au sorcier, qui intervient pour détourner la conversation.

\- Dites-moi, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de lui donner mon numéro ? Je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles depuis... Très longtemps, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ce n'était pas dans de très bonnes conditions, grimaça-t-il.

Un flash de douleur passa sur les traits de l'homme, et Ianto su qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de sa sœur. Elle avait été prise plus d'une fois dans les tirs croisés durant la guerre. Mais Gwen fusilla Ianto du regard, furieuse, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là et qu'elle le renvoie - avec toute la hautainerie dont elle était capable - et Ianto soupira.

\- Vous savez quoi, ce n'est pas grave. On verra ça un autre jour. Vous lui direz juste que Neville la salue. Bon, je vais aller faire quelques cafés, décida-t-il, même si ce n'était plus vraiment l'heure s'ils désiraient s'endormir ce soir-là à une heure convenable.

Il se détourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine, mais Rhys l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

\- Neville ?

Ianto se retourna, légèrement crispé. Ce n'est pas qu'il fuyait lamentablement les ondes colériques de Gwen alors, que la situation lui échappait, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais… si en fait, il voulait totalement fuir cette mauvaise ambiance. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts pour se calmer.

\- Comme... Neville Londubat ? Continua tout de même Rhys en l'observant, un peu choqué.

Ianto cligna des paupières, un peu surpris de sa réaction et hocha la tête. Du coin de son œil, il aperçut le reste de l'équipe se rapprocher et Gwen soupira.

\- Rhys, voici Owen, Tosh et-

\- Attend, Gwen, s'il te plaît ! Intervient son fiancé en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de faire un nouveau pas vers Ianto. Vous êtes le Lord Neville Londubat ? A Gryffondor ? Insista-t-il.

Le sorcier rit un peu, nerveux, et hocha la tête.

\- Euh.. oui, c'est moi. Mais-

Rhys leva les mains, le visage un peu... Il ignorait exactement quels sentiments traversaient son esprit, mais l'homme secoua la tête.

\- OK, d'accord. Je... Je suis désolé, mais je suis obligé de le faire, déclara-t-il gravement.

Avant même que Ianto ne puisse réagir, parce qu'à aucun moment, son instinct s'était mit à s'emballer en présence du fiancé de Gwen, l'homme avala les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Ianto et l'attira à lui pour lui offrir une accolade digne d'un ours. Gwen lâcha un bruit de surprise, le reste de l'équipe sembla tout aussi hébétée qu'elle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ianto, qui écarquilla les yeux en se crispant pendant l'accolade, les bras levés sans comprendre ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci, merci, merci... Déclara Rhys contre lui, presque contre son épaule, et la compréhension le submergea.

Le sorcier ferma à demi les paupières en souriant un peu tristement et tapota doucement le dos de l'homme.

\- Ce n'est rien... Lui répondit-il doucement.

\- Lila nous a tout raconté, elle nous a tout dit, ne nous a jamais rien caché. Merci, merci infiniment, continua pourtant Rhys en se détachant enfin, le visage défait.

Ianto sourit seulement et secoua la tête en prenant son épaule pour la serrer.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre bonhomme,  _Tea-boy_  ? Intervient Owen avec un ricanement.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le reste de l'équipe et Owen offrit sa main tendue au fiancé de Gwen, qui la serra même s'il était encore un peu bouleversé. Tosh le fit ensuite, Jack en fit de même, mais l'attention de Rhys était toujours concentrée sur le sorcier.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, souligna d'ailleurs ce dernier en soupirant.

\- Vous rigolez ? S'inquiéta Rhys.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, mon cœur ? Intervient Gwen, les bras croisés sur son torse en observant les deux hommes d'un air suspect.

Rhys désigna Ianto de la main, et ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître de sa gène.

\- Cet homme là a protégé ma petite sœur quand ils étaient à l'école.

Tosh et Jack jetèrent un regard à Ianto, comprenant que la sœur de Rhys était une sorcière, mais l'homme n'avait pas fini.

\- Il est intervenu pour empêcher quatre hommes de la violer, s'est fait torturer à sa place, lui et ceux qui avaient aidé Lila, et a tout de même tout fait pour lui faire quitter l'école en toute sécurité. Et après ça, lui et d'autres enfants de l'époque se sont mit en quatre pour mettre toute notre famille en sécurité.

L'air grave sur le visage de Rhys arracha un frisson à Ianto.

\- On vous doit la vie, ma sœur vous doit la vie et sa santé mentale... On vous doit tous énormément.

Ianto secoua vivement la tête en souriant, un peu gêné et tentant de le cacher.

\- Vous ne me devez rien du tout. Vraiment. La guerre...

Il perdit ses mots quelques instants et secoua de nouveau la tête en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Profitez juste de la vie comme le cadeau qu'elle est, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand tout ça peut nous être repris, déclara-t-il sombrement en sortant son mantra qui l'avait aidé à tenir les quelques mois qui avaient suivi la guerre, quand plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens sans affrontements, et encore moins la paix.

Ça pouvait paraître cliché, et au reniflement de Gwen, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait, mais Rhys - même en étant un moldu - avait vu la guerre d'assez loin pour être sain et sauf, mais d'assez près pour savoir exactement ce que voulait dire Ianto par là. Il hocha solennellement la tête et esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- Vous savez que ma mère va vouloir vous rencontrer et vous remercier de vive voix pour ce que vous avez fait ? S'amusa-t-il un peu.

Ianto soupira d'un air dramatique et hocha la tête comme un condamné en route vers l'échafaud.

\- Je me doute... Mais s'il faut en passer par là.

Il sourit un peu pour bien montrer à Rhys que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Si ça peut me permettre de revoir Lila, ce serait avec grand plaisir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la Dernière Bataille.

La bataille de Poudlard, le grand affrontement final, sur les jardins qui avaient eut du mal à s'en remettre après tout ce sang versé, Ténèbres contre Lumière... Rhys sourit et acquiesça vivement. Jack se racla un peu la gorge et les deux hommes se détournèrent enfin, le moldu portant son attention sur le Capitaine, qui sourit en se rapprochant.

\- Désolé de couper votre conversation, vraiment, dit-il. Capitaine Jack Harkness, bienvenu.

Rhys lui serra la main en le regardant puis jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait discret à Gwen.

\- Eh bien, voilà une bien belle installation que vous avez là, bien plus impressionnante que la mienne, commenta l'homme en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Jack prit la perche et rit en acquiesçant.

\- Et j'en suis très fier, se vanta-t-il. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je vous parle quelques instants ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Gwen sauta à côté de son fiancé, lui attrapant le bras en fusillant Jack du regard.

\- Jack ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! On efface pas la mémoire de Rhys !

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en regardant sa fiancée d'un air surpris et un peu perdu, et Jack perdit son air avenant en fixant son agent.

\- Cooper. Déjà, ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Ensuite, si Rhys doit être mit au courant de la totalité de ce qu'il se passe ici, ce ne sera sûrement pas par toi.

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de  _Mais_ , Cooper ! Tonna Jack avec un froncement de sourcils. Même si tu sembles vouloir l'ignorer à chaque fois, il y a une procédure à respecter et à appliquer. Je suis le Capitaine, c'est à moi d'expliquer à  _ton_  fiancé les règles. Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper, il y a un conflit direct.

\- Mais c'est Rhys ! Clama l'ancienne policière.

\- Justement-

\- Gwen, intervient Rhys en la regardant.

Elle lui lança un regard presque suppliant, comme si Jack allait l'exécuter.

\- Rhys- Commença-t-elle, mais il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

\- C'est ton patron, Gwen, souligna-t-il en relevant son ton et surtout le fait qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas lui parler de la sorte.

Il se tourna vers Jack en acquiesçant.

\- Je vous suis, bien sûr, déclara-t-il en se détachant de sa fiancée.

Elle sembla prête à dire quelque chose, mais Tosh engagea une conversation avec elle, et même si l'ancienne policière paraissait de mauvaise humeur de l'interruption, ça la déconcentra assez pour que Jack conduise Rhys dans son bureau, et Ianto les regarda s'éloigner. Il sursauta un tout petit peu quand Owen vint à ses côté pour parler doucement, que les deux femmes ne l'entendent pas.

\- J'ai toujours su que ton enfance n'avait pas été facile au vu des marques et des cicatrices, mais j'ai cru que c'était ton père qui t'avait fait ça.

Ianto sourit en continuant de fixer le bureau désormais fermé de Jack.

\- Oh non, pas du tout, répondit-il calmement.

\- Je sais que je n'en ai jamais parlé, parce que tu semblais ne pas vouloir en parler, mais sache que j'ai toujours été frustré que ton père soit mort, que je ne puisse pas lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser, continua Owen d'une voix amer.

Ianto perdit son sourire en pensant à son propre père, à son vrai père, à Frank Londubat.

\- Oh, mon père est en vie. Le père de Rhiannon est bien mort, mais le mien... Enfin, c'est tout comme. Mais il n'a rien fait, il ne m'a pas élevé, donc...

Il sentit le regard d'Owen sur son profil.

\- Et du coup.. Rhiannon, c'est... ?

\- C'est ma sœur. Enfin, génétiquement, c'est une cousine très, très éloignée. Mais peu après l'avoir rencontré, j'ai décidé de l'adopter dans la famille Londubat, et elle en a fait de même pour moi. Je la considère comme ma sœur,  _c'est_ ma sœur.

Le médecin resta silencieux et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus, comprenant et n'insistant pas, laissant Ianto à ses pensées.

.*.

Jack ferma la porte derrière Rhys et l'invita à s'asseoir avant de s'installer à son tour. Il prit une inspiration, prêt à commencer à parler ; seulement, le fiancé de Gwen le supplanta.

\- Est-ce que vous couchez avec ma future femme ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux ainsi que la bouche en fixant l'homme face à lui.

\- Q-Quoi ? Non ! Mais pourquoi ... ?

\- J'ai vu comment elle vous regardait, répondit simplement Rhys en le fixant, sans aucune animosité.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête, se demandant comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu au programme, ça non. Comment...

\- Écoutez, là n'est pas la question, mais-

\- Nous nous marions dans une semaine, rétorqua pourtant Rhys.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage en ravalant un soupir.

\- Oui, je sais, dit-il doucement.

\- Et Gwen a raison, si vous pouvez m'effacer la mémoire comme... Comme les sorciers, ça reviendra au même point, je vais de nouveau me poser trop de question, douter, et de nouveau essayer de comprendre par moi-même, déclara-t-il ensuite en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce sera une boucle sans fin.

Le Capitaine de Torchwood secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas à vous effacer la mémoire, répondit Jack en hochant lentement la tête.

Si jusque là, Rhys pouvait paraître confiant et assez détaché de la situation, il se montra cette fois assez surpris. L'immortel ravala un soupir devant son air perdu.

\- Oh... Je croyais y passer pourtant. Alors... Pourquoi vous vouliez me parler ? S'inquiéta-t-il un peu.

Jack s'humidifia un peu les lèvres et se racla la gorge.

\- Déjà, désolé d'avoir crié sur elle de cette manière, commença-t-il

Rhys soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa fiancée.

\- Oui, je... Non, il n'y a rien à excuser, vous êtes son supérieur, je comprends que c'est une situation délicate dans laquelle elle semble vous avoir mis. Je pensais...

Il haussa les épaules et eut une grimace.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez vraiment d'accord avec ça... Termina-t-il doucement en lui jetant un coup d'œil un peu timide.

Jack soupira et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Officiellement, et si on suit le règlement à la lettre, on devrait en effet vous administrer une légère drogue capable d'effacer légèrement votre mémoire sans vraiment que vous ne le réalisiez, expliqua-t-il. Mais comme vous venez de le soulever, ça n'arrangera pas votre situation.

L'immortel soupira, posa les mains sur son bureau et lui expliqua calmement en quoi consistait leur travail, ce qu'était Torchwood et ce que cela voulait dire pour l'humanité en générale.

\- C'est un boulot compliqué, termina-t-il par avouer. On se retrouve très vite submergé par l'intensité de... tout ce que l'on peut voir et trouver ici. Malheureusement, il n'est pas rare que l'on se coupe du reste de la population, parce qu'on a envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, sauf qu'on sait qu'on en a pas le droit. Ça a déjà été un sujet de tension dans cette équipe.

\- Le fait de ne pas avoir de relation ? S'enquit Rhys.

\- Le fait que Gwen se croit être la seule capable d'avoir une relation saine hors du travail, répondit Jack d'un air sombre et n'ayant que faire de la bienséance.

Rhys lâcha un rire noir qui le surprit beaucoup.

\- Une relation saine... oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il sûrement plus pour lui-même que pour Jack, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Rhys lui lança une  _bitch face_  magnifique comme Jack n'en avait vu qu'avec le Docteur.

\- Monsieur Harkness, je ne suis pas aussi idiot et aussi naïf que Gwen le dit. Et surtout, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais parfaitement que Gwen batifole à droite et à gauche, déclara-t-il légèrement malgré le sujet plutôt épineux.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, plus que surpris parce que... Eh bien, eh, tout de même ! Et il eut une pensée malvenue pour Owen, qui n'avait eut aucun scrupule pour coucher avec Gwen, parce que... Eh bien, parce que ça l'avait en quelque sorte amusé - pas forcément de briser le couple, mais de constater qu'une fois encore, il avait réussit.

\- Ah, dit-il simplement.

Parce que... Eh bien, que pouvait-il dire de plus, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Rhys eut un sourire un peu douloureux.

\- D'accord, ça... C'est surprenant... Et ça change beaucoup de choses... Murmura Jack en réfléchissant.

Si jusque là, il avait pensé que peut-être la liaison qu'elle avait eut avec Owen - qui avait été aussi rapide qu'un pansement que l'on arrache - avait été... eh bien, son premier écart, une des répercussions de son emploi avec eux, mais... Maintenant...

\- Alors dites moi la vérité, parce que ça ne me surprendrait pas : Est-ce que vous avez couché avec elle ? Redemanda Rhys en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Jack secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Non. J'aurais peut-être dû... mettre des limites plus claires, c'est vrai ; sauf que non seulement je n'aurais pas... je n'aurais rien fait, parce qu'elle était dans une relation justement, décida-t-il d'expliquer avec toute la sincérité possible ; mais en plus de cela, il ne se passera jamais rien, parce que j'ai quelqu'un et que je ne veux pas... je... je ne veux pas le perdre, termina-t-il.

Rhys l'observa un instant, silencieux, avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Jack se redressa.

\- Désolé de vous demander ça comme ça, de cette manière en tout cas, mais... Est-ce que Gwen a changé ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Le fiancé de cette dernière releva la tête pour le regarder et fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Depuis qu'elle travaille ici. Est-ce que son comportement à changé ? Continua Jack en réfléchissant à comment il pouvait amener la conversation sans trop offenser l'homme.

Rhys l'observa quelques instants totalement silencieux, avant de se pencher en avant.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

Jack s'humidifia les lèvres et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour le regarder, optant pour la franchise.

\- J'embauche mes gens en me basant sur l'instinct, expliqua-t-il. Les premières semaines de travail où elle faisait ses premiers pas avec nous, ça allait plutôt bien, mais ça s'est désagrégé très rapidement et...

Il leva la main vers la porte en soupirant.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que les tensions au travail commencent à être très... très...  _très_  compliquées à gérer... Ça devient nocif, avoua-t-il.

Rhys le regarda en silence, visiblement peu surpris par la situation et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Elle a rarement eu l'occasion de briller, expliqua-t-il délicatement. En tout cas, pas comme ce qu'elle peut trouver dans cet endroit. Elle a passé trois fois l'examen pour devenir inspecteur, elle a toujours été recalé, et ça ne lui a jamais plu. Ça m'a un peu surpris qu'elle se retrouve à travailler dans une section spéciale, et je savais qu'elle me mentait quand elle me disait qu'elle ne faisait que le café.

Jack ne dit rien quant au fait qu'elle ne s'était jamais approché de la machine à café ici et continua de l'écouter.

\- Elle était trop contente quand elle se préparait le matin. Mais elle était tellement heureuse, que j'étais heureux pour elle. Et si elle me délaissait quelques soirs pour les faveurs d'un autre homme, ce n'était pas grave. Parce que ça ne l'a jamais été. Elle est toujours revenu à la maison, elle le fera toujours. Je n'ai jamais eut aucun doute, parce que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime, je le sais.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres en détournant enfin le regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais... jamais eut de doute depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Jamais eut de doute quant à notre relation, même après son premier écart. Elle pense que je ne vois rien, mais elle revient toujours, elle ne m'échappe pas. Seulement, cette fois-ci, c'est différent.

Il fixa Jack dans les yeux.

\- Cette fois-ci, je sais qu'il suffirait d'un mot de vous, un seul, et elle fera ma valise pour me jeter de chez nous, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Jack ferma les yeux en s'insultant intérieurement.

\- Je suis désolé... Soupira-t-il en évitant le regard de l'homme, honteux.

Parce qu'il avait contribué à cette situation, il avait laissé les choses se gangrener sans véritablement mettre de barrières strictes ; et avec son tempérament fougueux, dire quelque chose maintenant ne ferait qu'encore plus... Enfin, ça n'arrangerait malheureusement rien. Elle était du genre à être un peu... un tout petit peu vicieuse. Face à Jack, elle ne faisait pas grand chose, mais il savait écouter et surtout, il regardait les bandes de surveillance de l'endroit. C'était mesquin quelques fois...

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, rétorqua Rhys d'une voix calme, et Jack grimaça en osant le regarder de nouveau.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encouragée, mais je n'ai pas assez freiné ses... idées... Envies... Enfin... - il secoua la tête - De plus, les secrets qu'à dût gardés Ianto jusqu'ici ne lui plaisent pas, elle a l'impression qu'il nous manipule tous et...

Jack se tut et Rhys soupira.

\- Ouais... Gwen est du genre à s'emballer un peu vite, s'amusa-t-il amèrement.

Jack s'humidifia les lèvres et décida d'y aller franchement.

\- Dites, vous n'auriez pas - par pur hasard bien entendu... une proposition d'emploi qui vous enverrait loin de Cardiff, hm ? S'enquit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait être... détaché.

L'homme cligna des paupières en le regardant lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien réussi son coup. Zut.

\- Pourquoi vous vous en soucieriez ? S'enquit-il, un peu suspect.

Jack prit une inspiration, pesa le pour et le contre, et décida de se lancer.

\- On pense sincèrement à la renvoyer, avoua-t-il.

Rhys écarquilla les yeux.

\- A ce point-là ?! S'étonna-t-il et Jack acquiesça.

\- Elle est malheureusement qu'à un pas de devenir un danger pour ses coéquipiers. Elle a déjà désobéit à des ordres directs qui ont conduit à... des morts, et je ne veux pas que le prochain corps soit le sien ou un autre de cette équipe, expliqua-t-il sombrement.

Rhys ouvrit la bouche quelques instants, choqué, silencieux... Presque mal à l'aise.

\- Oh... Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire après un long moment de réflexion.

Jack ne put rien dire de plus, calme et attendant le verdict de l'homme.

\- Et... Demanda-t-il enfin, pourquoi vous m'en parlez ?

\- Parce qu'on ne quitte pas Torchwood comme ça, malheureusement. Vous avez sans aucun doute vu la baisse de salaire, même si elle continuait de venir travailler ; tout simplement parce que, pour des raisons de sécurité, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des jours de suspension réels, donc on peut juste suspendre le salaire. Et pour quitter ce boulot... Il n'y a que deux façons. Soit dans un sac mortuaire-

L'homme face à lui déglutit avec difficulté, frissonnant de peur.

\- -soit avec le Retcon. C'est une drogue capable d'effacer la mémoire. C'est relativement délicat quand ça doit toucher une période assez grande, il faut mettre en place un faux accident pour... pour justifier la perte de mémoire sur une si longue période de temps.

Rhys cligna des paupières, le visage douloureux.

\- Merde... Alors soit je continue de la voir se perdre et s'enfoncer dans ses travers les plus sombres, soit... Soit on perd notre dernière année ensemble, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Le problème avec cette méthode, c'est que Gwen a déjà fait preuve de résistance à cette drogue.

\- Elle a déjà... ?

\- La première fois qu'elle est tombée sur nous, oui, répondit Jack en bougeant sur son siège. Elle fouinait un peu trop, entravait notre enquête, ce n'était que quelques heures d'effacées, rien d'inquiétant. Seulement, elle s'est souvenue d'assez pour revenir vers nous, et un poste s'est libéré et... Enfin, vous connaissez la suite, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. La deuxième fois... Elle venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat avec deux représentants du Monde Sorcier, qui travaillent avec deux agences différentes au gouvernement, et c'était allé trop loin. Seulement, le lendemain, elle est revenue comme si de rien n'était, termina Jack avec un soupir désespéré.

Rhys ricana un peu, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ça, c'est bien ma Gwen, elle est têtue et motivée, se vanta-t-il avec une joie réelle.

Jack sourit lui aussi, amusé parce que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il l'avait embauché, justement. Rhys perdit son sourire.

\- Mais alors... Quoi ?

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien... Est-ce que vous voulez retrouver la Gwen d'avant ? S'enquit le Capitaine d'une voix sincère.

Les yeux de Rhys s'illuminèrent et Jack sourit. Oui, ça avait du bon qu'il soit mit au courant finalement.

.*.

Jack esquissa un léger sourir alors que Ianto s'approchait pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'éloigner, portant rapidement son téléphone à son oreille.

Quelle journée, tout de même... Gwen était magnifique dans sa robe, il fallait le reconnaître, il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus puisqu'elle allait parfaitement bien avec Rhys et son costard soigné et bien choisi ; mais les quelques heures qui avaient précédées le moment où ils s'étaient tous deux dit oui avaient été on ne peut plus chaotique. Après tout, tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir été engrossé par un alien par une simple morsure, se retrouver enceinte de neuf mois en une seule nuit et voir débarqué à son mariage deux aliens meurtriers. L'équipe s'était occupée de la situation, et malgré le fait que Gwen avait piqué une crise d'hystérie - ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre pour le coup, la journée qui aurait dû être  _ **sa**_  journée s'était vite transformée en une journée de travail comme les autres -, ils avaient réussit à endiguer la catastrophe, effacé la mémoire des invités et le mariage s'était déroulé sans accrocs.

Jack avait offert la première danse de la soirée à la grand-mère de Rhys. En parfait gentleman, il l'avait fait tournoyer sur un air de balade sous l'œil amusé et attendri de son amant alors que la vieille femme gloussait comme une collégienne sous les attentions délicates du Capitaine. Puis elle l'avait remercié pour ce moment qui l'avait rajeuni de 50 ans, et Jack avait rejoint son amant. Sauf qu'alors que les deux hommes avaient commencés à danser lentement malgré l'air un peu plus endiablé qu'il y avait dans la sono, Ianto avait dû se détacher avec un petit sourire contrit quand son téléphone s'était mit à sonner.

\- Il faut que je prenne cet appel, lui avait-il dit délicatement. Je reviens vite, promis.

Jack le laissa donc s'éloigner - après avoir eut un bisous, merci beaucoup - avec un sourire, espérant sincèrement que ce n'était pas une nouvelle alerte. Parce qu'ils avaient bien tous le droit à un moment de calme comme celui-ci. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils avaient croisés les doigts, espérant que la soirée festive après la cérémonie de mariage de Gwen et Rhys allait se passer à la perfection. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortit tous ensemble... Eh bien, jamais depuis Suzie, et Ianto ne les avait que peu accompagné, trop prit dans ses recherches pour sauver Lisa. En clair, c'était le premier soir où l'équipe au grand complet, Gwen comprise, décidait de prendre la vie comme elle venait, de se détendre et de s'amuser.

Jack esquissa un sourire en voyant Tosh et Owen discuter à mi-voix, la jeune femme tout sourire et le médecin détendu à ses côtés. Ils étaient venus ensembles au mariage, ce qui avait commencé comme une simple blague quand Rhys avait décrété que, puisqu'il était désormais au courant, ils étaient tous invités à leur mariage. C'était Tosh qui avait demandé à Owen s'il comptait venir seul, ou s'il était d'accord pour l'accompagné en toute amitié, et Owen avait accepté. Sauf que Jack voyait parfaitement que ce n'était plus un duo de collège qui était là, ni un duo d'amis, juste... Un tout petit peu plus. Un tout petit peu plus qui allait conduire à quelque chose de grand, Jack le sentait.

Alors que le Capitaine de Torchwood se dirigeait vers le buffet pour se servir un verre, Gwen l'arrêta avec un sourire pour le tirer sur la piste une nouvelle fois. Jack sourit, incapable de lui refuser une danse le jour de son mariage, mais malheureusement, l'ancienne policière, la  _mariée_  perdit très vite son sourire.

\- Jack... Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Soupira-t-elle en lui lançant un regard triste.

L'immortel fronça les sourcils en regardant la femme, un mauvais pressentiment le secouant.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Gwen ? S'enquit-il presque doucement.

Elle lui donna un regard peu amène.

\- Jack, ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es s'il te plaît, gronda-t-elle comme parlant à un enfant. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté la cérémonie ?

Le Capitaine arrêta de danser pour la regarder.

\- Excuse-moi ? Ne s'étonna-t-il qu'à moitié.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire de mal à Rhys mais Jack, il aurait comprit. Je pensais qu'avancer la date du mariage t'aurais poussé à réagir mais toi, tu le laisses me mettre la bague au doigt. Je ne te comprends plus.

Jack secoua la tête et essaya de faire un pas en arrière, mais Gwen le tenait fermement par le bras, le visage sombre et déçu.

\- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais exactement ? Que j'interromps la cérémonie pour t'enlever comme un homme de Neandertal et qu'on allait s'enfuir tous les deux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le regard de la femme s'illumina et Jack tressaillit. C'était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait cru jusque là.  
\- Exactement ! Jack, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Demanda-t-elle, semblant vraiment perdue qu'il n'ai pas fait ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Le capitaine de Torchwood secoua la tête, soufflé par son audace.

\- Gwen, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'a conduit à penser que j'aurais pu le faire, mais... Mais non.

\- Mais si, Jack !

\- Gwen, il n'y a rien entre nous ! Il n'y a jamais rien eut et il n'y aura jamais rien, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Tu te mens à toi-même, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu continues de flirter avec moi malgré le fait que tu saches pour Rhys, soupira l'ancienne policière en roulant des yeux, comme exaspérée de son comportement. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire, là ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était envoûté.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que toi, tu penses ! Gwen, reviens sur terre. Tu frôles l'obsession, là ! Ecoute-moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois : Il n'y a rien eu entre toi et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien. Tu as Rhys !

\- Seulement parce que tu n'as pas bougé assez vite, Jack ! Rétorqua la femme avec fureur, restant tout de même à un niveau de décibel assez bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Jack secoua de nouveau la tête, sentant la colère commencer à grimper dans son torse.

\- Gwen, il faut arrêter maintenant.

\- Et toi, il faut que tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même !

Jack l'observa en se frottant le menton, abasourdi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire... Comment j'ai pu te laisser te perdre autant dans ces illusions ? Se murmura-t-il en ne comprenant sincèrement pas.

\- Jack. Tu flirtes avec moi depuis le début, je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire en continuant de nier ? S'énerva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors pour ta gouverne, j'ai arrêté de te dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait être mal interprété depuis... Depuis... Les Faes, bon sang ! Les Faes ! C'était l'année dernière !

\- Tu es revenu pour moi !

\- Pour Ianto.

Le visage de Gwen se changea en une grimace dédaigneuse.

\- Oh pitié Jack, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu.

Le Capitaine de Torchwood cligna des paupières en la regardant.

\- Gwen. Je sors avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce mot, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'immortel fronça les sourcils et sentit un sourire jaune étirer ses traits.

\- Tu...  _m'interdis_ , à moi, d'utiliser un mot ?

\- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas, soupira-t-elle d'un air presque amusé. Ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ianto, c'est ce qu'on appelle du cul, un plan cul, ça ne suffit pas pour dire que tu  _sors_  avec quelqu'un.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Jack, le 21ème siècle n'est pas du tout ce à quoi tu as été habitué à l'époque d'où tu viens, déclara-t-elle doucement comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Jack réussit à faire deux pas en arrière pour s'éviter de la gifler maintenant, parce qu'il était vraiment à deux doigts. Deux doigts. C'était bien pire que ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Gwen, il faut que tu arrêtes, là, déclara-t-il en secouant les mains devant lui. Il faut que tu te calmes, il faut que tu arrêtes, maintenant !

\- Tu-

\- Non Gwen, tu la fermes maintenant et tu imprimes ce que je vais te dire : Rien, je dis bien rien, ne te donne le droit de me parler de la sorte et de me dire ça. Tu ne sais non seulement rien sur moi, et encore moins sur ce que je partage avec Ianto.

\- Je sais tout de toi, Jack. Je suis ta confidente.

\- Faux, tu es très  _très_   **très**  loin de la vérité. La seule âme encore vivante qui sait vraiment tout de moi, c'est Ianto. Parce que s'il y a bien une personne qui m'a donné envie d'aimer autant, au delà d'Estelle, c'est lui. Pas toi. Ça n'a jamais été toi.

\- J'ai vu comment tu me regardais, Jack, et je-

\- Il y a une grande différence entre un désir brut, passagé qui s'est essoufflé depuis longtemps ! Est-ce que tu es aveugle ? Tu as un homme, qui t'aime profondément, que tu viens d'épouser aujourd'hui, et ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Rhys n'est pas toi !

\- Non, et c'est tant mieux ! Parce qu'il faut que tu vois la vérité en face : On aurait jamais rien put construire, je t'aurais baisé et puis c'est tout. Et si tu t'étais accrochée moitié moins que tu es en train de le faire maintenant ?! Mais je t'aurais tué ! Tu as la chance, et tu nous le rappelles sans cesse, tu as un homme qui t'aime, sans condition, qui connaît tout de toi et de tes travers, qui t'aime tout de même et tu veux tout gâcher ? Tu es folle, ma pauvre fille.

Ce fut elle qui le gifla.

Fort et dur, assez pour qu'il sente sa nuque craquer. La musique passait toujours, mais les gens avaient vu, les rires s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, et Gwen s'enfuit, les larmes faisant couler son maquillage. Jack soupira en jetant un regard autour de lui pour voir que les invités du mariage le regardaient et il haussa un sourcil. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, les gens se détournèrent et Jack aperçut la mère de Gwen quitter la salle pour suivre sa fille. Jack releva le torse, près à affronter les regards des gens, parce qu'il n'allait pas être celui qui allait dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mine de rien, c'était le jour de Gwen, ses invités n'avaient pas à savoir qu'elle venait de se plaindre que Jack n'ai pas été celui qui était à la place de Rhys.

Une main sur posa sur son avant-bras et il sursauta en se retournant, près à affronter les cris. Mais c'était Ianto, qui souriait paisiblement mais dont les yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Jack ?

L'immortel haleta, réalisant soudainement qu'il était  _totalement lessivé_  et l'observa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? S'enquit-il d'une voix presque faible.

Ianto continua de sourire, de ce sourire... si simple... Si faux.

\- Rien du tout. J'ai vu l'altercation, mais je n'ai rien entendu.

Le Capitaine déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête.

\- Il faut demander la confirmation de Rhys le plus vite possible, Gwen ne doit plus revenir à Torchwood, c'est fini pour elle, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Ianto fronça un peu les sourcils et acquiesça doucement.

\- C'était justement Luna. Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient réussi, elle a transmit ses parties de recherches à Harry. Un collègue de Luna a accepté d'être le cobaye de cette expérience et ça fonctionne sans problème. Harry peut le faire à partir de maintenant, déclara-t-il succinctement.

Jack hocha la tête, presque tremblant.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller le dire à Rhys. Essaye de voir avec lui, avec Harry s'il... S'il peut le faire demain, à la première heure. Je vais voir avec Rhys si c'est bon pour lui, se retrouva-t-il à soupirer en regardant autour de lui pour trouver le marié.

\- Jack ?

Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres en posant son regard sur son amant. Ce dernier l'observait, silencieux et inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il doucement.

\- Non. Non, ça va pas. Il... Il faudrait que je te parles après, se retrouva-t-il à bégayer.

Ianto l'observa un court instant durant lequel son visage se ferma et il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone.

\- Je vais appeler Harry, déclara-t-il d'une voix totalement vide de tout avant de se retourner.

\- Ianto ! L'appela Jack en faisant un pas vers lui.

Son amant se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire paisiblement, et totalement vide, neutre. Le Lord Londubat qui avait fait la guerre, ce n'était plus Ianto Jones.

\- Nous parlerons après, Monsieur, dit-il simplement avant de disparaître, laissant Jack seul avec ses fautes et ses pensées.

Il resta là plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que réapprendre à respirer.

Gwen allait finir par tout lui prendre.

.*.

Rhys n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Vraiment pas. Il fallait dire que la proposition qu'ils avaient pour lui était plus qu'alléchante : Le sors sur lequel travaillaient d'arrache pied Luna, Harry et Draco allait se concentrer sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Torchwood et les extraire de sa mémoire pour qu'il n'y en ai plus aucune trace. Ensuite, des souvenirs tous préfabriqués allaient lui être implanté.

Avec Ianto, ils s'étaient plus ou moins  _amusé_  à imaginer pleins de scénarios différents pour remplacer ses souvenirs manquants. Très sérieusement, ils avaient choisit une histoire plausible, qu'elle avait elle-même déjà donné à plusieurs personnes, soit qu'elle avait été embauché par une unité spéciale, Torchwood, pour faire des cafés. Mais Jack ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Ce n'était qu'une petite idée, qui avait germé pendant sa  _remontrance_  de la part de Gwen - sérieusement ? - qui s'était très rapidement imposée comme la seule chose à faire et qu'il avait décidé de mettre à exécution en trouvant Rhys.

Parce qu'il avait tout de même besoin du feu vert de Rhys.

Parce que sa pauvre femme allait payer ces années de tromperie.

Rhys n'avait pas trop été emballé, il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient la forcer à rester avec lui, mais c'était bien différent. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Dans ce nouveau set de souvenir, Ianto et Jack s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Gwen se soit jetée sur cette offre d'emploi en espérant l'utiliser comme tremplin pour sa carrière. Le fait qu'elle ait reçu son troisième résultat pour passer inspecteur quelques jours avant appuyait beaucoup cette idée, puisqu'elle avait été de nouveau recalée. Seulement, grosse déception, elle n'avait vraiment été embauchée que pour faire des cafés - toujours dans ce nouveau set de souvenirs bien entendu. Déçue, elle se serait jeté dans les bras d'un des hommes de l'équipe - Owen, pour ne pas le citer -. Mais Jack voulait plus.

Alors il allait donner des instructions très clairs à Harry, quelques détails à rajouter dans cette machine parfaitement huilée, et ne laissera rien passer.

Gwen, amère de ne pas voir autre chose que la machine à café pendant des mois, avait soudainement décidé de viser plus haut et d'essayer d'entrer dans le lit du commandant de l'équipe - soit Jack. Ce dernier l'avait repoussé, bien entendu, et la situation s'était dégradée pour elle, puisque ce n'était pas des méthodes très appréciées dans cette équipe. Puis elle avait fait une faute alors qu'on lui avait donné la possibilité de briller, amenant deux morts de plus dans la morgue de Torchwood, et ça avait été la goutte de trop. Virée, elle se serait énervée contre le monde entier, et alors qu'elle se déchargeait de sa frustration dans les bras d'un inconnu dans un bar, Rhys l'avait surprise.

La plus grosse dispute de leur couple. La peur de le perdre, de le perdre  _définitivement_  l'avait totalement paniquée, l'avait mit devant le fait accompli, et ne voulait plus revivre ça. Alors la proposition d'emploi de Rhys quelque part dans le Nord de l'Écosse était une aubaine pour tout recommencer, et précipiter le mariage était simplement pour que leur famille et leur amis puissent venir à leur union.

Jack allait demander à Harry d'insister sur cette peur panique de perdre son époux, l'homme qui l'aimait si fort et surtout qui lui pardonnait tout, et d'insister sur le fait que  _jamais_  elle ne pourra trouver mieux, trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bon que lui.

Ce qu'il s'était passé au mariage... Oh, pourquoi mentir. Il suffira juste de changer un peu la conversation, pourquoi pas faire passer Jack pour le méchant, dans le sens où elle les avait tous invité au mariage et que pendant une danse où elle s'était totalement désocialisé de son comportement envers lui, le ton avait monté et elle l'avait giflé quand il lui avait demandé comment la journée se serait passé si lui, ancien patron, s'était présenté au fiancé comme celui qui l'avait viré pour comportement inconvenant envers lui.

C'était bancale, mais ça passait. Ça allait passer, ça  _devait_  passer. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, Jack le refusait.

Demain, Gwen aurait sa mémoire effacée, de nouveaux souvenirs d'implantés ; elle et Rhys allaient partir dans la soirée en lune de miel et pendant ce temps-là, des déménageurs s'occuperont de leur affaires pour qu'en rentrant... eh bien, qu'ils rentrent directement en Écosse, dans la maison que Rhys avait choisi.

Quand il avait été sûr que Gwen allait quitter ce travail qui l'avait tant changé, il s'était empressé d'accepter la délocalisation de son entreprise, et s'était occupé de toutes les démarches administratives. Le tout en une semaine, et sans que Gwen ne le voit, c'était impressionnant.

Dommage qu'il s'en aille du coup, il aurait pu switché Gwen et lui, après tout...

Mais non.

Non. Gwen allait partir, ce qui amènerait un nouveau souffle dans cette équipe qui en avait clairement trop vu, surtout en quelques mois à peine. Tout avait commencé avec la mort de Suzie puis c'est allé de mal en pis. Le seul point positif avait été Ianto. Ianto et ses secrets qui s'était dissous, pour le transformer en quelqu'un de franc et de plus léger face à eux, ses collègues et surtout sa relation approfondis avec lui, Jack. Mais à part ça… Seulement ça allait changer, pour le mieux, Jack avec le coeur gonflé d'espoir.

Jack prit une grande inspiration en sortant de la salle qu'ils avaient loués pour le mariage. Il faisait nuit, l'endroit était loin de la ville, assez pour que le silence de la nature l'accueille et que les étoiles veillent sur eux. L'immortel soupira en levant le nez vers le ciel et s'avança pour ne plus entendre la musique tonitruante de l'intérieur, avec les rires et les discussions de chacun...

Il était fatigué.

L'odeur de l'eau de la petite rivière qui se trouvait au fond de la propriété l'atteins et Jack sourit doucement. Il faisait un peu froid, mais ça faisait du bien. Il aimait son costard - il était diablement beau là-dedans, il fallait le reconnaître - mais il tenait chaud, et c'était une vraie fournaise à l'intérieur. Trop de monde, de l'alcool, beaucoup de bruit...

Jack n'arrivait pas à apprécier. Parce que Ianto n'y était pas. D'après Tosh, qu'il avait réussi à trouver après la discution avec Rhys, Ianto était sortit passer un coup de fil - à Harry sûrement - et n'était pas encore revenu.

Le Capitaine de Torchwood ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il avait très bien pu transplaner et partir, mais il espérait sincèrement que... eh bien, qu'il n'avait pas fuit.

Jack ne pouvait pas le faire s'il avait fuit. Ils n'avaient pas parler, et il fallait que Jack lui parle, il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui dise que-

Un homme était assis sur un petit banc de pierre, juste sous un très grand chêne. La vision était belle, parce que la lune l'éclairait comme le plus beau des joyaux, et le souffle de Jack se retrouva arraché à ses poumons.

Il fallait qu'il parle, maintenant. Mais Jack n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments.

Sauf que c'était Ianto, sur ce banc. Ianto qui l'attendait, silencieux, royal, mais aussi sombre, neutre ; retranché derrière ses barrières de l'esprit pour ne plus rien laisser paraître, attendant patiemment la sentence de son bourreau, et Jack refusait qu'il se sente comme ça pendant encore une seule seconde.

Parce que l'homme devant lui n'était pas... Il ne méritait pas ça.

Alors Jack se rapprocha avant que le courage ne le quitte, il s'approcha à grand pas, et Ianto releva le visage vers lui. Il se leva délicatement, passant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour retirer les plis de son pantalon, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il était impeccable, comme toujours.

\- Ah, Monsieur. Je-

Jack ne le laissa pas finir, pas terminé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre toutes les idées, les scenarios que pouvait avoir élaboré Ianto dans sa si jolie tête durant tout le temps où il était seul. Non, il se rapprocha plutôt et prit son visage en main pour l'embrasser. Ianto se crispa contre lui, et Jack se refusa de sangloter, caressant plutôt son visage en se rapprochant de lui tout en évitant de le prendre clairement dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le laisser penser qu'il le retenait.

Si Ianto voulait partir, il le laisserait. Ça lui briserait le cœur, mais il le laisserait faire. Jamais il ne forcerait quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait déjà envoyé tuer ce qu'il restait de Lisa, et ça avait été une erreur.

Mais Ianto se détendit contre lui, répondant à son baiser, l'embrassant avec un quelque chose de douleureux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son torse, agrippant sa chemise pour le rapprocher, et le sorcier soupira dans sa bouche. Jack se permit seulement à se moment de l'enlacer doucement, presque délicatement parce qu'il avait... peur...

Ianto passa ses bras autour de son cou, presque tremblant et quand il arrêta de l'embrasser, il ne desserra pourtant pas sa prise autour de Jack, glissant son visage dans son cou. L'immortel ferma les yeux en pressant son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur pour se détendre, et cela réussit. La panique reflua, la présence du sorcier lui donnant du baume au cœur, qui ralentit ses battements erratique. Il eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler.

\- Elle s'attendait à ce que j'intervienne durant la cérémonie, murmura-t-il doucement.

Contre lui, Ianto soupira mais ne bougea pas, silencieux en attendant ce qu'il avait à en dire. Et à en dire, Jack en avait beaucoup.

\- Elle s'attendait à ce que je la prenne et qu'on s'en aille tous les deux, laissant Rhys devant l'autel. Elle...

Jack resserra un instant sa prise sur Ianto en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Gwen est complètement folle, Ianto, ce n'est plus possible, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux plus la voir près de nous. C'était la dernière fois qu'on la voyait.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demanda soudainement le sorcier d'une petite voix.

Jack fronça les sourcils et se détacha pour le regarder.

\- De quoi ? S'enquit-il.

\- De ne pas... avoir pu l'avoir, termina Ianto en évitant son regard.

L'immortel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il prit le visage de son amant dans les mains pour le relever vers lui et sous la lumière de la lune, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Jamais, Ianto. Jamais. Tu es trop important pour moi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le sorcier s'humidifia les lèvres et Jack résista à l'envie de surcoter sa langue pour le regarder sérieusement.

\- Je... Je tiens énormément à toi, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai choisit entre vous deux. Je... non. Gwen n'est pas...

Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement. Il n'arrivait pas à dire exactement ce qu'il voulait et ça le rendait  _tellement_  en colère.

\- Qu'importe l'attraction passagère que je peux avoir, parce que je suis un gros dégueulasse, on le sait tous ; qu'importe le désir soudain, rien ne vaut ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu ne peux pas penser autrement, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu crois que...

Ianto rit légèrement et Jack le regarda, perdu. Le sorcier secoua doucement la tête et s'approcha pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas t'arracher les mots à la bouche, Jack. Calme-toi, lui déclara-t-il gentiment.

L'immortel fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais je veux... que tu comprennes, je veux dire... Je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'elle avait raison, que... je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas un flirt, tu n'es pas que du sexe et je ne veux pas que tu crois le contraire...

Ianto soupira en fermant les yeux et Jack s'avança pour presser son front contre le siens. Il aimerait bien lui envoyer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir directement dans son cerveau, mais... mais il avait tout de même peur.

\- Jack, murmura Ianto dans un souffle.

L'immortel ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais quand Ianto fit un pas en arrière, Jack le laissa s'éloigner. Oh, le sorcier ne s'éloigna pas trop non plus, il était assez près pour que Jack puisse voir les détails de son visage et tenir sa main s'il le désirait, mais ne plus l'avoir contre lui... ne plus avoir sa présence était comme une chape de glace sur tout son corps. Le sorcier sourit doucement, le surprenant un peu.

\- Je vais être sincère. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, avoua-t-il, et le cœur de Jack s'emballa. De vraiment tomber amoureux de toi. Mais je ne veux pas t'enfermer dans une relation si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Quoi ?! Si ! Si, bien sûr que si, justement ! Intervient Jack en levant les mains pour prendre les avant-bras de son amant. Bien au contraire.

Le sorcier fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me sors tout ça, alors ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche, puis détourna le regard en soupirant, honteux.

\- Elle m'a fait peur, avoua-t-il difficilement. Elle était tellement convaincue que... Enfin, qu'elle et moi, on avait  _quelque chose_  que... Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur que... tu penses la même chose.

Ce fut au tour de Ianto de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser avant de le regarder, de nouveau ouvert, de nouveau  _Ianto_.

\- On en avait déjà parlé, pourtant, dit-il doucement avec un léger sourire. De ce que l'on voulait.

Jack ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- J'ai... de nombreuses années derrières moi, et beaucoup de bagages, Ianto, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu serrée.

Ianto rit de nouveau et l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer simplement, et Jack ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller contre lui.

\- Je te rappelle que moi aussi, Jack. Mais jusque là, on a réussit à le faire fonctionner, pourquoi on arriverait pas à continuer de le faire, hm ?

L'immortel rit un peu et enlaça la taille de l'homme qu'il aimait - parce que oui... Il l'aimait - et le serra contre lui avant de commencer à bouger doucement. Ianto rit aussi et lui lança un regard faussement dédaigneux.

\- Danser dans le silence du jardin, vraiment Jack ?

Le Capitaine de Torchwood lui offrit un sourire magnifique, un peu extatique de la situation, et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas refuser les volontés d'un vieil homme, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il avec une petite moue.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel en souriant mais se laissa conduire, et sous la lune qui veillait sur eux, deux hommes se redécouvraient comme au premier jour.

Leur futur pouvait peut-être bien sembler sombre, mais non seulement ils étaient ensembles, mais Mère Magie veillait sur eux, sur eux deux, ses enfants chéris.

Séparé, ils étaient redoutables. Ensembles, ils étaient imbattables.

Et Éternels.

.

Quelque part à Londres, Luna sourit et se blottis un peu plus contre son épouse, qui referma un bras protecteur autour d'elle, sirotant son thé et le nez plongé dans un livre.

La vie était belle, quand même.

* * *

**\- FIN -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est ainsi que cette histoire se termine !Oui, c'est vraiment la fin.
> 
> TenshinNeko n'est pas contente, parce qu'elle trouve que ce n'est pas une vrai fin, mais si si, je vous l'assure.
> 
> Je vous l'assure, c'est l fin.
> 
> Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Surprise, surprise, ou pas du tout ? Déception, ou ça vous plait ?
> 
> Alors, pour les épisodes de Torchwood utilisés dans ce chapitre. Certains l'ont remarqués, j'ai bouffé des épisodes, et j'ai fait ce que je voulais à partir de la saison 2. Comme c'est un UA, Gwen a décidé que peut-être, avancer le mariage, allait faire bouger Jack.
> 
> Parce que oui, dans la série, elle se marie bien avec Rhys, et pendant qu'elle danse avec Jack, elle lui demande pourquoi il n'a rien dit.
> 
> Elle lui demande pourquoi il n'a rien fait de leur "attirance".
> 
> SÉRIEUSEMENT, MEUF ?!
> 
> Bon, plus sérieusement, reprenons, voulez-vous ? Rhys, pendant que Jack était partit durant l'année qui n'existe pas, a fait sa demande à Gwen. Jusque là, pas d'embrouille. Mais il ne sait toujours rien du travail de Gwen. Il est un... Euh... Il a une entreprise de locations de camion il me semble ? Quelque chose comme ça. Un de ses camions est prit dans un accident et de la viande d'origine inconnu est trouvée dans le camion. C'est de la viande alien et Torchwood se pointe, bien sûr, et Rhys, qui est dans le coin pour voir les dégâts, voit sa fiancée sur les lieux du crash et trouve ça très étrange. Pendant que l'équipe fait ses recherches pour trouvé d'où vient cette viande et qui l'exploite, Rhys fait la même chose.
> 
> La flemme de regarder l'épisode, donc je fais rapidement un petit random-des-choses-dont-je-me-souviens : Ils trouvent l'origine, des hommes qui ont récupérer une bestiole énorme sur la plage qui continue de grandir, donc une source presque inépuisable de nourriture. Rhys est prit entre deux feux, essaye de savoir et de faire cracher la vérité à Gwen, qui lui dit tout, et qu'importe si c'est contre les règles. Jack lui donne du retcon pour lui effacer la mémoire, et Madame refuse.
> 
> **Madame refuse**.
> 
> De fuck, girl ?! Sérieusement ? Elle leur balance vraiment à la tête, qu'elle est la seule à avoir quelque chose en dehors du boulot, et qu'elle est la dernière humaine dans cette équipe ( espèce de conne. ) Du coup, elle force, et Jack lui permet de tous lui dire et de tout lui montrer.
> 
> Encore une fois, **De fuck ?!**
> 
> M'enfin bref. Elle l'emmène dans le Hub, par l'ascenseur, et la première chose qu'il se passe, c'est un vieux combat de coq entre Rhys et Jack. De nouveau, Sérieusement, les gars ? Elle a quoi de spécial ? *grrrr*
> 
> Bref.
> 
> Petite ellipse, mariage de Gwen. La veille, enterrement de vie de jeune fille et elle se fait mordre - la base. Le lendemain matin, elle se retrouve enceinte et prête à accoucher - je viens de vous le dire : La base. Il se trouve qu'elle a été contaminé par un couple d'alien incapable de procréer par eux-même et qui se servent du coup de mères porteuses, d'où la morsure. Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il se passe, mais le mariage est en quelque sorte un peu gâché, un peu seulement, parce que la maman veut récupérer le petit, qu'importe si elle doit tuer la mère porteuse.
> 
> La joie.
> 
> Enfin bref, tout ça tout ça, elle se marie et même si elle semble heureuse, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de grogner à Jack, parce que Madame ne peut pas se mettre d'accord avec ses envies **putain, elle m'énerve, ok ?! Tu veux une relation poly, tu en parles à tout le monde concerné, d'accord ?! Mais tu cherches pas à rentrer dans le pantalon de tout le monde à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit et de patpater la tête de ton époux que tu trouves idiot, d'accord ?!!**
> 
> *kof kof* Désolé, je me suis un peu emportée. Hm... Pour ceux qui connaissent la série, vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit plus. Vous savez pourquoi je me suis arrêter là, hm ? Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... Comment dire... Attention spoiler ?
> 
> **Spoiler**
> 
> Tout le monde crève. Tout. le. monde. Sauf Gwen, Rhys et Jack bien entendu. Toooout le monde. Et je refuse, **je refuse** d'écrire quelque chose quand je ne me suis pas mentalement préparer à être une sadique à fond. Et là, je ne voulais pas. Ils méritent tous de l'amour et des paillettes, d'accord ? Alors, Ianto a de la magie, et tout ce qui tourne mal dans le reste de la série est arrangée par la magie, d'accord ? Voilà, c'est tout. Bon. Après, je dis pas, pour les 456 et ce qu'il s'y passe à la fin ( ILS NE LE MÉRITENT PAS, OK ?! AUCUN ! IANTO NE MÉRITE PAS DE MOURIR DE CETTE FAÇON, PUTAIN, IL NE MÉRITE PAS DE MOURIR, POINT. ) J'ai juste envie de dire que j'ai mit quelques indices dans les chapitres précédents sur comment j'évite cette situation, et c'est lié au Miracle Day ;)
> 
> **Fin Spoiler.**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, c'est tout.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici. J'ai vraiment adorer écrire ce crossover, dont je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir d'où il est venu, mais c'était fun.
> 
> Hm, pour les reviews, je vous promets, je vais répondre à tout le retard que j'ai accumulé à partir du 12. Puis, au début du mois de septembre, je posterais un "chapitre" en plus, qui ne sera pas un chapitre, désolé, mais ce sera les réponses aux reviews guests.
> 
> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 Je vous embrasse tous très fort, merci encore, et je vous aime tous.
> 
> A une prochaine fois, sur une prochaine histoire, ou a Lundi pour ceux et celles qui me suivent avec Vultus est Index Animi ;)
> 
> Plein d'amour et de chocolat, xoxo, 'Win !


End file.
